LADY MALFOY
by greatest.wit
Summary: AU. NON-MAGIC. Set in 19th century, it is a story of a young woman who sacrifices her future to save her family from utter poverty. See whether her sacrifice turns out to be a blessing or not. Draco/fem!Harry.
1. Chapter 1:Trouble in Weasley household

**LADY MALFOY**

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and everything related belongs to J. K. Rowling. And the places I mention, in the story do not belong to me.

**Author's note: **This story is set in the same era as Pride and Prejudice, that is 19th century in England. This chapter is beta-ed by Cassgrass!!! I am deeply curtsying in gratitude!!!

**Warnings:** Alternate Universe, NON-MAGIC. Harry is a female. You will find swear words but quite seldom. I will add further warnings as story progresses.

**Chapter 1: Trouble in the Weasley Household**

Harriet suddenly woke up in the middle of hot summer night. Feeling incredibly thirsty, she moved towards the jug of water placed on the nightstand. She sighed when she realized that it was empty. Pulling her nightgown tightly around her waist, she quietly walked out so as not to disturb another person sleeping in the room.

As she descended the creaky stairs, she heard hushed whispers coming from the master bedroom of the house. Not wanting to eavesdrop on her parents' conversation, she continued her journey. But muffled sobs coming from her Mother stopped Harriet on her tracks. Harriet frowned in concern as to what might be the cause for her Mother's distress.

Making a decision to listen, Harriet slowly crept close to the door that was slightly ajar with dull candlelight spilling out of the room. She felt guilty about listening in on them but she knew that her parents would never discuss whatever concerns were troubling them with the children, so as not to worry them.

"How did this happen, Arthur? How could Aunt Muriel betray us like this?" Molly sobbed.

"I knew she was angry with us but I never perceived that she was holding a grudge on us like this," Arthur murmured, equally distressed.

"She knew how much we were counting on that inheritance, still she left us nothing, Arthur, nothing at all," Molly moaned quietly. "I thought she loved Bill. I thought she would eventually forgive us."

"I suppose Aunt took Bill marrying Fleur as a personal insult," Arthur said sighing.

"Bill never showed any interest in Marie-Ann. You know that I wasn't pleased with Bill's choice in a spouse either. But the boy was in love," Molly sniffed.

"Inheritance or not, we would not have forced Bill to marry someone he didn't like," Arthur agreed. "And since Bill refused to marry her, Aunt probably thought her fortune would attract men to Marie. Otherwise Aunt knew the girl did not have any marriage proposals."

"Yes, but to give away the entire fortune to the girl... We would have found a nice young man for Marie-Ann ourselves. After all, she is our relative too. Besides, Bill and Marie-Ann would have never made a good couple. Bill is a dashing young man with an attractive future before him and she is just a dim witted girl who isn't even pretty," Molly said angrily.

"Molly!" Arthur said in disbelief.

"Oh, I am sorry, Arthur. After the way Marie treated us so callously this afternoon, the moment we learnt of Aunt's will, well let us say I no longer have feelings of affection for that girl," Molly sniffed again. "She ruined all of our lives just because Bill refused her hand in marriage."

"I had hoped that I would clear our debts with that inheritance but now Mr. Thicknesse gave me an ultimatum that if I didn't pay at least 25% of the money I owe him, he will take away our land and cattle," Arthur murmured in dismay.

"What are we going to do, Arthur? We have no money left," Molly moaned.

"At least all our children' education is complete," Arthur sighed.

"Not if Ronald wants to go to London and study higher. And we still have to get our two girls married," Molly said in disagreement.

"Ron hasn't informed me of any such plans. As for Harriet, she just turned 18 and Ginny is still a minor. I think their weddings could wait a couple of years," Arthur said quietly.

"Oh Arthur, you are so naïve. Unlike Marie-Ann, our daughters are beautiful and intelligent. The only reason no young man has requested us to court them yet is because they were minors. But now that Harry is of age, you'll see how many men will be asking for her hand in marriage. And we have to arrange for a dowry if a particularly good match comes along. Why, a few months ago Mrs. McMillan was hinting that she would be quite happy to have Harriet as her daughter-in-law," Molly gushed, momentarily forgetting her distress.

"Oh, Molly, I am sure you would be ecstatic to organize our daughters' wedding but don't you understand? If Mr. Thicknesse makes good on his threat it would become quite difficult to even feed our children with just my salary," Arthur said with shame in his tone.

"What are we going to do? We are good people so why are these things happening to us?" A moment's silence later, Molly continued, "can't we ask Bill for some money? After all, a large part of that debt was spent on his wedding," Molly asked hopefully.

"You know that Bill spent quite a lot of money recently to buy a house. I could not ask him for money especially now that Fleur is pregnant," Arthur answered with a sigh.

"They didn't have to buy one when they could have lived here and I could help Fleur with her pregnancy," she grumbled and then added, "If only Bill had accepted the dowry the Delacours were offering then we wouldn't have had to borrow money for the wedding."

"Molly, you know that I respect Bill's ideals and am quite proud of his decision in that matter," Arthur said quietly.

Nodding in resignation, Molly asked, "what about Charlie?"

"Working as an assistance pays him only enough for his livelihood," Arthur said. "And Percy is out of question," Arthur added firmly before Molly could say anything.

"Then what?" Molly sobbed.

"I'll see if any of my friends could loan us some money," Arthur said in a sigh.

"What are we going to tell the children about inheritance?" Molly asked worriedly.

"The truth. They will be angry but will eventually understand that nothing can be done about it," Arthur replied. "We should sleep now. You have to get up early."

Muffled sobs came from Molly again and Arthur comforted her by saying, "oh, Molly, like you said, we are good people and nothing bad will happen to us. You'll see we will come through this just fine." There was some shuffling heard then the candle was blown off leaving Harriet in complete darkness as she stood shock still on the stairs.

* * *

"Good morning, Mother," Harriet said as she entered the kitchen where Molly was making breakfast.

"Morning, dear," Molly responded with a strained smile. As Harriet gathered the breakfast in the tray she noticed the pale pallor and dark circles hidden underneath the powder in her Mother's face.

"Are you all right, Mother?" Harriet asked trying to be nonchalant.

"Yes." Harriet noticed that Molly's hand shook as she answered. "Why do you ask?"

"You look tired," Harriet shrugged but inside she was really concerned about her Mother's welfare.

"Breakfast!" Ron's yell coming from the dining room ended Harriet's inquisitive stare at her Mother. As Harriet rolled her eyes and carried the breakfast she heard Molly sigh in relief.

* * *

After breakfast, Arthur Weasley announced the fate of Aunt Muriel's fortune. All the children stared in shocked silence at their father. Ginny was first to recover.

"That bitch!" Ginny exclaimed outraged.

"Ginny!" Arthur said while, "Mind your language, young lady," came from Molly.

"What? You are worried about my language when she stole the money that should rightfully be ours from right under our noses?" Ginny asked angrily.

"Bu…but how can Aunt do that to us?" Ron spluttered in disbelief.

"Yes, after all we are much more closely related to Aunt Muriel than Marie-Ann," George said to his father.

Arthur shook his head saying, "the will clearly states that the fortune must go to Marie-Ann."

"But isn't a part of that money Uncle Alfred's?" Fred frowned.

"All of Uncle's possessions were lost in the famine 40 years ago. Every pence that remains was the fortune that came from Aunt Muriel's father," Arthur explained.

"So there is nothing for us left?" Fred asked.

"No," Arthur said quietly.

"I knew she was up to something living alone with Aunt in her house. It's always the quiet ones that are the most dangerous," Ginny muttered bitterly.

"And how do you know this?" Molly asked suspiciously.

Ginny just shrugged.

After a moment's silence Ginny spoke. "Father, it has nothing to do with Bill marrying Fleur, is it?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at him

Arthur averted his eyes and that was answer enough.

"I knew it. Fleur did bring nothing good for the family since they married. Now we've lost the fortune we were counting on," Ginny shrieked loudly.

"Ginny, you know that we would never force our children in a marriage that they don't approve of," Arthur said reasonably, "and Aunt Muriel did what she did because Bill refused to marry Marie-Ann, not because he married Fleur."

"You didn't want your brother to marry someone he didn't like, did you?" Molly asked gently.

The children remained silent.

"Harry, aren't you going to say something?" Ginny demanded. She looked the most distressed by the news than the others.

"What is there to say? Father clearly said that there is nothing we can do about it," Harriet said reasonably. "It would be better if we accepted the fact sooner and moved on."

At Harriet's words, Ginny burst out into sobs and fled to her room.

"How can you take it so lightly?" Ron asked angrily glaring at Harriet.

Before Harriet could open her mouth, Arthur answered calmly, "Harry is absolutely right. There is no use crying over spilt milk."

With that, Arthur left for work and Ron stomped out of the house in anger.

Harriet heard dejected mumbles, "We were counting on that money to open our shop," from the twins as they, too, left. Molly sighed and walked back to the kitchen. Harriet, all alone, looked sadly around the chairs that her siblings occupied just a minute ago.

* * *

Later that afternoon when Harriet walked into the room that Ginny and her shared, she found Ginny staring out of the window, the tears on her flushed cheeks twinkling brightly from the sunlight.

"I dreamt about buying that beautiful lavender gown since we saw it last week, displayed in the clothes shop, but now it seems that it will only remain a dream," a hiccoughing voice came from Ginny.

"Oh, Ginny!" Harriet sighed and quickly walked up to the other girl, gathering her in her arms. Ginny started crying in earnest in her embrace.

"Ginny, one day you'll own not just that lavender gown but several others, I promise," Harriet told her fervently.

"Do you really think so?" Ginny asked in slight disbelief.

"I don't think so, I know so," Harriet said firmly.

"I just hope that day comes before I become too old and fat to wear one," Ginny jested with a slight quirk on her mouth.

Harriet softly laughed.

"It will."

* * *

Harriet sat under the tree at the bank of lake near Burrow. Since Arthur's announcement, the house that was once filled with joyous laughter, an indignant cry from the victims of twins' latest prank now was gloomy. Harriet knew that withdrawn expressions of the children only added to the pile of worries to her parents. Arthur and Molly did their best to lift their children's spirits.

Harriet could imagine what kind of effect on her siblings it will have if the truth about the family's financial status was revealed. For the hundredth time, Harriet wished she owned some fortune that could alleviate her parents' troubles.

"Harry!" Harriet turned her head around hearing the male voice.

"Blaise, when did you arrive?" Harriet asked with a smile as she watched him walk closer.

"A few minutes ago," Blaise announced smiling widely. "I came to give the wedding invitation to your family. Ron said you would be here."

"Oh, how are the arrangements coming along?" she asked curiously.

"I have no idea. Mother, Susan and her mother are responsible for everything. My only job is to send invitations to my friends and to be at the wedding on time," Zabini replied cheerfully.

"Lucky you," Harriet teased him lightly.

"I am becoming more and more glad everyday that I chose Susan for a wife," Zabini declared happily.

Noticing the strained smile on Harriet's face, Zabini asked settling beside her, "All right, what's wrong?"

"What? No, everything is fine," Harriet said, turning her gaze back to the lake.

"Harry, you know you are a very bad liar," Zabini pointed out. "Now tell me what's bothering you."

The incredible urge to talk to some outsider forced Harriet to open her mouth and blurt out her family's upcoming trouble.

"Blaise, you must promise never to reveal what I've just said to anybody else. None of my siblings know about it and they'll be heartbroken if they find out," Harriet urged him.

"I promise, Harry," Blaise said solemnly and Harriet sighed in relief.

"I wish I could help your family," Zabini replied thoughtfully.

"Blaise, I didn't tell you our problems so you could help us. I told you because I had to talk about them because they were eating me alive," Harriet insisted and then sighing added, "I wish I could do something for the Weasleys. They saved, then adopted and raised me as their own child. And it kills me to see them in despair."

Harriet and Zabini sat in silence for few minutes as they stared at the lake each lost in thought.

"I will try to find a solution for your problem but for now I must leave. I still have several invitations to distribute," Zabini said as he stood up and dusted his slacks.

"Thank you for listening," Harriet said gratefully.

"What are friends for? And Harry, don't worry too much. We will figure some way out," Zabini said before walking away.

* * *

**UP NEXT:** Alexandra's ultimatum

Look out for Draco's appearance!!!!

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2:Alexandra’s ultimatum

**LADY MALFOY**

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and everything related belongs to J. K. Rowling. And the places I mention, in the story do not belong to me.

**Author's note:** My hearty thanks to Cassgrass for beta-ing this chapter!!!

**Warnings**: AU NON-MAGIC. Harry is a female. You will find swear words but quite seldom. I will add further warnings as story progresses.

**Chapter 2: Alexandra's Ultimatum**

Draco paced anxiously in the large sitting room that led to the master bedroom as he waited for the door to open. His breath stopped this morning for a moment as he watched Alexandra Jasmine Malfoy, the family Matriarch, one who ruled the family with an iron fist, breathing shallow then collapsing with a crinkled hand clutching her bosom, at the dining table during breakfast. An incredible fear had enveloped his heart since then.

Several minutes later when the door opened, Draco quickly walked to the Physician's side and waited for the diagnosis.

"She is out of danger. Although the stroke was mild, she needs at least four weeks of complete bed rest, regular medication and proper food. There absolutely must not be discussions that may cause her anxiety and stress," Dr. Derwent told him.

After a pause, "If this occurs again, Draco, I am not certain that we can save her," Dr. Derwent admitted grimly which then caused Draco to collapse on nearby chair.

"She is a strong woman. It is marvellous that she not only survived but also performed the family duties splendidly these many years. But now she must retire and relax in the time she has left," he advised gently.

Swallowing painfully, "How much time do you think she has left?" Draco asked quietly.

"That depends. If she follows my advice precisely and participates in no strenuous activities, she could survive up to two years or even more but if she continues like before she may not live to see the next dawn. I am sorry, Draco," he replied placing a hand on Draco's tense shoulder.

"Can I see her?" Draco asked quietly.

"Yes, although she is resting. I will send medicines with Gregory. Let me know if there are any problems," Dr. Derwent said as he gathered his bag to leave.

"Thank you," Draco said nodding.

"And Draco, no conversations till tomorrow," Dr. Derwent warned before leaving.

Draco silently walked into the room, glancing at his Grandmother lying on the enormous bed. It took every ounce of his strength not to break down crying as he stared at her pale and delicate form. Draco dropped on the bedside chair and gently gathered her hand in his.

* * *

It wasn't until that late evening that Alexandra opened her blue eyes and looked around until they rested on her grandson sitting by her side.

"Water," Alexandra croaked.

Standing and pouring a glass of water, Draco helped Alexandra sit up and held the glass to her mouth.

After she took a few sips, "how do you feel, Grandmother?" he asked calmly as he placed the glass back on the table.

"I feel much better than what Ethan might have exaggerated," Alexandra muttered quietly.

Draco glared at her until she relented, "A little tired but I am fine."

"Are you hungry? I'll call Elladora," Draco said as he rang the bell standing on the bedside table.

"I do not feel hungry, Draco," Alexandra sighed.

"You will eat nonetheless," Draco replied curtly.

Elladora appeared at the door in couple of minutes. "Sir?"

"Bring Grandmother some food. Make sure you follow Dr. Derwent's instructions," Draco ordered her.

"Certainly, sir," Elladore said leaving.

Draco watched as Elladore assisted Alexandra to eat a bowl of broth, occasionally throwing stern looks at his Grandmother before she could make any protests. She absolutely refused to have any after finishing just half.

"Have you eaten, Draco?" Alexandra asked as Draco assisted her back to lie down when she looked like she had no strength left.

"I will, later," Draco replied.

"You should. It's already way past dinnertime and then you should rest, you look tired," Alexandra told him closing her eyes.

Nodding, Draco said, "Rest Grandmother."

Making sure that Alexandra had fallen back to sleep, Draco kissed her forehead and called Elladora again.

"Stay with Grandmother," Draco commanded before striding out of the room.

Stopping in his tracks, Draco turned around and asked, "Have you eaten yet, Elladora?"

"No, sir."

"Ask Penny to stay with Grandmother while you have dinner. Then I want you to stay the night here. Let me know immediately if she feels any discomfort at all," Draco said briskly.

"Certainly, sir. Your dinner….?" Elladora asked him.

"Francis will take care of it," Draco said leaving.

* * *

The next morning, Draco walked back to the Master suite.

Draco gestured for Elladore to the sitting room outside the bedroom. "Were there any problems last night?" Draco inquired seriously.

"No sir, other than having to use the bathroom once, Lady Malfoy slept the whole night peacefully," Elladora said quietly.

"Good. Has she had breakfast?" Draco queried.

"Yes sir, some toast and orange juice," Elladore replied promptly.

"You may leave," Draco said walking back to the bedroom.

"How are you this morning, Grandmother?" Draco asked, internally sighing in relief as he noticed a bit of the colour back in her face again.

"I feel better than yesterday," Alexandra said with a smile.

"Good," Draco said as he settled in the bedside chair.

"Draco, there is a matter of utmost importance that I need to speak with you about," Alexandra said without preamble.

"Whatever it is, Grandmother, we can talk once you have fully recovered," Draco said firmly.

"Draco, we will not ignore the fact that I don't have much time left," Alexandra said sternly.

"Grandmother, please don't speak that way," Draco urged with a hint of pain.

"Oh darling, I know you are hurting but it would be foolish to ignore what is to come," Alexandra said gently.

Knowing that there was no use arguing with his Grandmother, Draco sighed. "What is it?"

"Your marriage," Alexandra said simply.

"You know my feelings in that regard," Draco growled.

"Yes, I know how much impact your parents' marriage had in your beliefs. That is the reason I did not push for your marriage this long," Alexandra replied slowly.

"Then why now?" Draco asked with a hint of anger.

"Draco, you have assumed the responsibilities of Malfoy properties and businesses for 4 years now but you are still not a Lord. Being Lady Malfoy gives me power to place you in that position but what will happen when I die?" Alexandra asked him. "You know, darling, that if you don't become the Lord before my death, the power will revert back to your Father. And you and I both don't want that," Alexandra reminded him. "You have to take a wife to gain the title of Lord and then sire an heir."

"Grandmother, why can't you just declare me as Lord Malfoy?" Draco asked furiously.

"Draco, it is a year old tradition of the Malfoy family. An heir is declared the future Lord on his wedding day. The honour is bestowed upon him as an indication that he is not only taking the martial responsibilities, but also family responsibilities. And I don't intend to be the first one to break it," Alexandra said firmly. "Draco, you knew all this. What did you think would have happened after me?" Alexandra asked staring curiously at his face.

"Grandmother, I had hoped that you would declare me as the Lord and then I could declare young Nicholas as my heir," Draco admitted hopefully.

"So you are planning to spend rest of your life all alone in this huge Manor," Alexandra sighed heavily.

"I won't be alone. There are servants; friends and cousins who will visit from time to time," Draco insisted forcefully.

"Your friends and cousins will be busy with their lives and families. Only a wife would be your constant companion."

Noticing the dark look on his face, Alexandra shook her head slowly. "Draco, I have made my decision. You will marry within the next 3 months," Alexandra said decidedly.

"How can you force me to marry after the drama of my parents' marriage, Grandmother?" Draco sneered with fury.

"Not all marriages end up like theirs. Your grandfather and my marriage worked just fine. Your cousins are happily married. Why, your best friend is getting married next week. If so, then why can't you?" Alexandra argued incessantly.

"Can you promise me that the next Lady won't be just like my Mother? That she will not manipulate me into doing her bidding? Can you promise that she will not finish Narcissa's job of destroying our family?" Draco grounded out.

"I can see that none of my words will change your beliefs," Alexandra sighed. "I had hoped that you would accept my desire but your stubborn attitude is forcing me to take severe action."

Alexandra shook her head in disappointment.

"Since Ethan has restricted my movements for the following weeks. You have that time to find yourself a bride. If you can't find one by the end of one month, then I will find you one who you will marry. If not, then you will lose the privilege of being a Lord, Draco," Alexandra warned seriously, her tone indicating that she would make good on her threat.

Draco sneered at her and angrily stalked out of the room. Before he disappeared he heard her say, "Don't be angry with me, Draco. Think of it as your Grandmother's dying wish. It is for your own good. I want you to be happy and settled. I want to die happily knowing that there is someone who would take care of you in my absence."

* * *

"Evening Draco," Blaise said opening the door widely, to which Draco nodded stiffly, his face blank.

Closing the front door behind him, Blaise led Draco to the study.

"I had thought you wouldn't come. How is Lady Malfoy?" he asked.

"Recovering," Draco said in the way of explaining as he settled himself in one of the chairs before the chessboard.

Blaise rolled his eyes at him.

Noticing Blaise making their drinks, Draco frowned, "Where are the servants?"

"Mother and Susan had to do some last minute shopping, so they took all the servants with them," Blaise answered handing him his drink and occupying the chair across from him.

"You are distracted," Blaise observed after several minutes of playing.

"What?" Draco asked confused.

"Draco, you lost three games in a row, each in less than 15 minutes," Blaise said in exasperation. "What's wrong?"

When Draco didn't answer, "Is your Grandmother really in that bad condition?" Blaise asked carefully.

Noticing the rigged ness in Draco, Blaise stood and picked up his almost empty glass and refilled it with wine before handing it back to him.

"That is part of the problem," Draco admitted reluctantly as he stood and walked to the large window that overlooked the gardens.

"What else is there?" Blaise asked curiously.

Draco stayed silent for a moment before replying. He recollected the discussion that happened between him and Alexandra.

"But I don't want to marry and bring in another Narcissa. One betrayal is enough for this lifetime. My family is still suffering from its effects and I don't think it can survive another!" Draco finished, agitated.

"What makes you so sure that your wife will turn out to be like your Mother?" Blaise asked calmly.

"What?" Draco asked angrily.

"I agree with your Grandmother. Draco, you can't discard such a sacred union just based on your parents' marriage," Blaise said ignoring the glaring directed by Draco.

"Blaise, you are my friend. You are supposed to side with me," Draco growled fiercely.

"Yes, it is also my duty to save you from your idiocy. And just like your Grandmother, I don't want to see you end up as a miserable, old man wasting away in the Manor," Blaise replied just as fiercely.

Draco turned away, snorting in disgust.

"I would rather give up Lordship than marry," Draco declared at last.

"And transfer the control of the family back to your Father and indirectly to your Mother? Will you really?" Blaise asked in disbelief.

Draco did not respond.

Instead placing the glass on the table, "Goodnight, Blaise," Draco said, sweeping out of the study.

* * *

Look out for next chapter: First sight

Yes, it will contain Harriet and Draco's first meeting.

**PLEASE REVIEW GUYS!!!**


	3. Chapter 3: First sight

**LADY MALFOY**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and everything related belongs to J. K. Rowling. And the places I mention, in the story do not belong to me.

**Author's note: **KUDOS to Cassgrass for beta-ing this chapter!!!

**Warnings:** AU NON-MAGIC . Harry is a female. You will find swear words but quite seldom. I will add furthur warnings as story progresses.

**Chapter 3: First Sight**

The wedding was a beautiful affair. Harriet sat with her family and smiled as the Bridegroom and the Bride exchanged vows. Her smile quickly vanished when she noticed the worry lines on her parents' faces. Being the only one who knew about the entire situation, Harriet was perceptive of her parents' forced smiles and the hint of worry in their eyes. There was only a week left before Mr. Thicknesse took away their small land if Father couldn't manage to arrange the money.

After the wedding, the Bride and the Bridegroom, followed by guests, left the church to go to the Zabini's house where the reception was being held.

"The wedding was beautiful wasn't it? Blaise looked dashing and so did Susan. The dress looked perfect for her, didn't it?" Hermione commented to Harriet but noticing her inattention, she asked in concern, "Harry, are you all right? You have been quiet all day." Hermione put her gloved hand on Harriet's arm.

"What?" Harriet asked, coming out of her stupor.

"I asked whether you are all right," Hermione repeated patiently.

"Yes, of course," Harriet laughed nervously. "Let's go eat. I am famished," she said pulling Hermione to the serving table.

* * *

"Congratulation, Mr. and Mrs. Zabini," Draco said formally as he dipped his head twice, once at Blaise and then again at Susan.

Blaise Zabini acquiesced as he dipped his head in return while Susan curtsied with a soft smile, "Thank you."  
Blaise watched Draco in amusement for he knew exactly what Draco thought of weddings but years of training forced him to follow etiquette.

"Grandmother apologizes for her absence today and sends her congratulations on your marriage," Draco relied seriously.

"It would have been a great honour to have Lady Malfoy here but we understand," Blaise responded with an understanding smile.

"The wedding and the reception have come along splendidly," Draco commented to Blaise's mother, Mrs. Julie Zabini when she joined them.

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy," Mrs. Zabini accepted looking around proudly.

"I heard your Aunts have arrived?" Blaise said with a slight questioning to his tone.

"Yes, Aunts Victoria and Elizabeth are looking after Grandmother in my absence," Draco replied with a nod.

* * *

As the afternoon went on, most of the guests left. Only a few close family members, who would be staying in the house for a few more days, remained. The Weasleys and Grangers also left, except for Harriet and Hermione, who stayed behind upon Mrs. Zabini's request to help with some arrangements.

"I too must take leave," Draco said turning to Blaise and his new Bride and bowing.

"Farewell, Draco. We will meet again, soon," Blaise bowed while Susan again curtsied.

As Draco reached halfway through the tent, under which the reception was being held, it started to rain heavily drenching the tent in the garden thoroughly.

"Everyone please, moves inside the house," Julia Zabini shouted, pointing to the door that led inside.

"Draco, come back," Blaise yelled as he grabbed his wife and rushed inside.

"At least it happened after the reception," Mrs. Zabini said out loud with a sigh and the relatives nearby burst out laughing.

Draco was the last one to enter and as the servant was about to close the door, so as to stop the rain from coming inside, he heard a yell, "Hey, wait, please."

Draco turned around stopping the servant and stared as Harriet, dressed in a lilac coloured dress, ran towards the door holding the dress up.

"Thank-" Harriet panted but before she could finish she slipped on the wet floor, "Ahhhhh!" Harriet's eyes widened before she closed them tightly, readying herself for the pain that would undoubtedly come from the fall.

When she didn't feel the pain she was expecting, Harriet opened her emerald green eyes slowly only to meet with intense grey eyes of the man who was holding her in his arms. They continued to stare at each other until some one cleared their throat loudly.

Noticing Blaise, Harriet blushed brightly and quickly extracted herself from Draco's arms.

"Thank you, sir" Harriet said, staring at the floor, to which Draco replied, "You are most welcome."

Before he could say any more, Hermione arrived saying, "Harry, Mrs. Zabini and I were looking all for you. Have you asked them about the flowers?"

Harriet internally sighed in relief, thanking Hermione for breaking the awkward moment. Harriet quickly curtsied to Draco and Blaise and dragged Hermione back to one of the rooms before she could say anything else.

Draco continued to stare after her as she disappeared through the door. Finally, noticing the amusement dancing in Blaise's eyes, Draco turned to the door and said, "I need to go."

"Wait till it stops raining, Draco," Blaise said reasonably gesturing to the sitting room.

Draco sighed and followed Blaise. For the entire stay, Draco hoped to catch a glimpse of her again but was unsuccessful. Disgusted with himself, Draco strode away the moment the rain stopped.

* * *

That night, as Hermione and Harriet settled on the bed in the smallest guest room in the Zabini house, Hermione asked in low voice, "Harry, have you ever wondered about your wedding?"

Harriet, who was on the edge of sleep, replied quietly, "Yes."

"Today's wedding was marvellous, wasn't it? I think I would like something similar for my wedding too," Hermione said dreamily and then asked, "Harry, have you ever thought what kind of husband you want?"

"Hermione, that's hardly in our hands isn't it?" Harriet said fully awake now.

"Yes, but didn't you ever imagine what your future husband would be like?" Hermione pressed.

With a mischievous twinkle in her eyes, Harriet turned around to lie facing Hermione, "Well, I don't know about me but I certainly can imagine what you want your future husband to look like," Harriet said barely containing her amusement. "Let's see tall, gangly sort, pale complexion, deep blue eyes, freckles splashed lightly on the face and finally wild red hair," Hermione's brown eyes widened at Harriet's description.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, blushing bright red as Harriet laughed.

Harriet controlled her laughter to continue her teasing, "Ummm…. since there are a lot of young men with those features I should be a little more specific and add that the young man's name should start with 'R'," she said and burst out into laughter again.

Hermione moved forward and quickly covered Harriet's mouth. "You'll wake everyone up with the noise," Hermione hissed lightly, her face still red.

She let her go when Harrriet signalled that she wasn't going to laugh anymore.

"Well, Hermione, as a member of Weasley family, you at least have my permission to be the wife of my oblivious brother, Ronald," Harriet declared with a warm smile.

Hermione smiled through tears and hugged her close, "Thank you, Harry."

Letting go, "Enough about me, you too must have dreams about your husband, Harry?" Hermione prodded insistently.

Harriet contemplated for a moment. "I don't know about looks, Hermione, but I certainly hope that my husband would be like my father," Harriet admitted quietly.

"Mr. Weasley?" Hermione asked in surprise.

"Yes, Father is the only man I know closely who respects and loves his wife and children. He may not be able to provide us with riches and comforts but he always values our opinions. And I admire the way he treats his sons and daughter equally when people outside have such low opinions about us women. I want my husband to be like that," Harriet said wistfully.

"Well, then I hope your wish will come true," Hermione said with a smile.

Harriet smiled in return.

* * *

A few days later, Draco arrived at Blaise's residency after receiving his invitation. The letter said he needed to speak with Draco about an important issue.

"I thought you would be occupied with your new Bride," Draco commented as he sat on a chair in Blaise's study.

"I have rest of my life to spend with Susan, the matter I want speak with you, however, cannot wait," Blaise replied lightly as he closed the door behind him.

"Have you come to a decision regarding Lady Malfoy's proposal?" Blaise asked as soon as he settled himself in a mahogany chair across from Draco.

"Why?" Draco frowned suspiciously, when Blaise continued to gaze without reply, he sighed, "I tried to talk Grandmother out of this madness but now she refuses to even speak with me until I presented her my Bride-to-be." His face twisted as if he tasted something vile as he said the word Bride-to-be.

After a moment of silence, "I think I may have an idea that will get you out of this situation," Blaise said hesitantly.

"You do?" Draco asked in surprise.

Nodding, Blaise said, "Marriage."

Before Draco could open his mouth, Blaise cut in, "Let me finish. You said that Mr. Derwent said that your Grandmother might not survive more than 2 years, yes? How do you like to be married until she died?"  
"Blaise, I don't want to marry at all!" Draco exclaimed in anger.

"I know, but you must accept the fact that Lady Malfoy will not back out on her decision. You'll be married whether you want to or not. You care for your family too much to put it back in your parents' hands," Blaise said reasonably.

When Draco's anger deflated a little, Blaise continued calmly, "Think about it, Draco. If your Grandmother chooses a wife for you, you'll be stuck with her forever. But if you accept my proposal you'll at least be in control. You can make her agree not to interfere in family finances and decisions that would affect the family. By the end of 3 years, you'll be free of marriage."

"And where exactly will we find a woman whom my Grandmother would find suitable, not only to be my wife but also the next Lady Malfoy, and who will agree to marry me for just 3 years?" Draco asked sarcastically.

"I might know someone," Blaise said vaguely.

"Who?" Draco asked suspiciously.

"If you agree to my proposal then I will put forth the arrangement in front of her. And if she too agrees then I will tell you her identity," Blaise said firmly.

"What is the catch?" Draco asked narrowing his eyes.

"You will have to do her a favour in return," Blaise replied quickly.

"And what might that be?" Draco asked raising his eyebrow.

"Nothing beyond your power," Blaise admitted and then quickly added, "and it'll not hurt your family in any way."

He paused before continuing, "It will make your grandmother happy and you will get what you want. A marriage of convenience if you will."

"You think this woman can live up to the expectations of my family?" Draco asked sceptically.

"I am sure of it," Blaise said with confidence.

"I'll think about it," Draco said standing up. "If there is nothing else I must take leave."

"Draco, you have ten days left," Blaise reminded him.

"I remember perfectly, Blaise," Draco snapped. "Farewell."

"Farewell."

* * *

**Author's note: **Hope you liked their first meeting.

If you are wondering why Blaise did not introduce them or atleast reveal her identity to Draco after Harriet and Hermione left, despite Draco's obvious interest.

Well, he did not because he wanted Draco to ask him first, so that he could tease him about his attraction. And Draco did not give into the urge, suspecting Blaise's intention.

Another thing is Harriet's comment about not able to choose a man of their choice to wed. In 19th century, women were married off to men who proposed to them and their parents agreed on. Arranged marriages, only women had no choice.

Also, women had no rights, no power or money. Everything they earned or inherited went to their Father and later to their Husband.

**Tell me how did you like it. Please Please Review!!!**


	4. Chapter 4: Blaise's solution

**LADY MALFOY**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and everything related belongs to J. K. Rowling. And the places I mention, in the story do not belong to me.

**Author's note: **KUDOS to Cassgrass for beta-ing this chapter!!!

Also, Thank you for your wonderful reviews, guys. Here is the new chapter, enjoy and don't forget to review. I just love them.

**Warnings:** AU NON-MAGIC . Harry is a female. You will find swear words but quite seldom. I will add furthur warnings as story progresses.

**Chapter 4: Blaise's solution  
**

"Sir, a letter from Mr. Malfoy," said the male servant to Blaise who was working in his study.

Taking the letter, Blaise dismissed the servant.

**_I accept_** was all the letter said when he opened it. Blaise raised from his seat and the left the study in search of his friend.

Blaise found Harriet helping Susan plant new shrubs in the gardens of the Zabini's residence.

"How is the gardening coming along?" Blaise asked in a way of announcing his presence to his wife and friend.

"Perfectly well, Mr. Zabini," Susan answered shyly blushing a little.

"Excellent," Blaise said cheerfully but then turning serious said to Harriet, "Harry, I would like to speak with you in my study," Blaise requested, gazing at her.

Harriet frowned at his blank expression.

"Of course. We are finished here anyway," Harriet replied moving to rid her hands of dirt.

"Thank you for your help, Harriet," Susan said with a smile.

Harriet returned her smile.

* * *

Once Harriet and Blaise settled themselves in the study, Blaise said, "Harry, I might have a solution to end your parents financial woes."

"Really?" Harriet asked hopefully.

"Yes, though I am not sure that you will like it," Blaise said averting his eyes.

Harriet frowned and then urged, "Whatever it is, just tell me, Blaise."

"Well, you see, I have a friend who is in a tight spot. Due to certain events that had occurred in his past he had lost faith in marriage. He had declared himself to be a Bachelor for his entire life. But because of the family obligations and for him to become a Lord from an heir, he is required to marry," Blaise told her.

"I don't understand. What has your friend got to do with my family?" Harriet asked confused.

"Nothing yet but if you were to marry him, he will be able to fulfil his family obligation," Blaise replied.

Harriet looked shell shocked.

"Harry, he has enough money and power to solve your family's financial crisis without hurting your parents' pride," Blaise insisted.

"Yes but why does he want to marry me? Does he even know me?" Harriet asked disturbed.

"No, I don't think he knows you. And he didn't choose you, Harry, I chose you for him," Blaise admitted.  
Harriet stared at Blaise with her brows furrowed.

"Harry, I will be honest with you. You are both my good friends. You both told me your problems. And this is the only solution I could come up with that would solve both your problems at once. If you married him and remain his wife for next three years, he would be able to gain the title of Lord and for your cooperation, he would help your family out of impending poverty," Blaise confessed.

"Why doesn't he believe in marriage?" Harriet asked dazed, her face drained of all colour.

"The reasons are his to tell. All I can say is that a certain event that had happened in his life caused him to change his views on marriage. He is quite adamant about it but I am sure once you become part of his family, he would delve the reason to you," Blaise replied.

After several moments of silence, "Will this be his second marriage?" Harriet asked quietly.

"No, he has never married and he is about my age," Blaise told her.

"What will happen at the end of three years?" Harriet whispered.

"That would depend on him. But I sincerely hope that he would change his opinion after being married himself otherwise you will go separate ways," Blaise admitted lowly a slight shame colouring his voice.

"So, it would be a fake marriage?" Harriet asked in a hushed tone.

"For all appearances you will be his wife. Only you, he and I would know that it will be a temporary arrangement," Blaise said to her.

"Will I umm… ah… ahem I have to bear his children too?" Harriet asked uncomfortably, staring at her lap.

"No, he does not want any heirs. I believe he plans to declare his nephew as his heir. Harry, he is an honourable man. He will do nothing that you don't agree to," Blaise said firmly.

They stayed quiet for few minutes each lost in thought. Suddenly, "Will he divorce me?" Harriet asked in horror.

"No, I don't think so. Divorcing would bring bad reputation to his family. You will remain married but not together. You do understand, don't you Harry?" Blaise asked staring sympathetically at her.

"Won't my family be shamed if my husband leaves me? Won't my parents, brothers and sister and their children in the future be vilified by society because of my actions?" Harriet asked with a troubled expression.

"You have my word, Harry, if he still wanted to leave you after three years we will come up with a plan so that your family wouldn't face any kind of degradation in the society," Blaise assured them.

When Harriet's expression didn't change, "Harry, I feel like betraying you with this proposal because at the end of it, everyone will be happy except you. I will pray to the Lord that he will continue to keep you. But that is all I can offer," Blaise said glumly.

"Why did you choose me, Blaise?" Harriet questioned staring intently at him.

"Because his family has to accept the woman who is going to become his wife. I strongly believe that you have all the qualities they are looking for. And because I understood the incredible desire you have to save your family from suffering," Blaise answered honestly.

"How? My family has no social standing or wealth. Your friend obviously seems to come from a rich family. How will they accept a girl from a family that is below their station? Even if they did, won't they expect a huge dowry from my father? Will he take away the financial help he will provide to us in the form of dowry?" Harriet asked distressed.

"He will make his family agree to this union. No, he will not ask for a dowry. He is a honourable man, Harry, he will keep his end of the promise," Blaise said certainly.

Again, Harriet stayed silent for few moments looking over the gardens, a pained look on her face.

"Do I know him?" Harriet asked.

"No, I don't think you do. I confess that when he came to me with his problem, I suggested this plan to him. And apart from his riches, he has enough qualities for several women to agree to this arrangement. But as his friend and well wisher, I don't want him to end up with a gold digger and someone who might cause problems if he wanted to be separated from her or try to take advantage of the situation. That is why I recommended you because I trust you enough to know that you would never do that to him. I had to reveal your family problems briefly so that he could understand what he would have to do in return for your help. For that I am sorry. I didn't reveal your identity though; I told him I would if and when you accepted this proposal. The same goes for you too," Blaise explained.

"Think carefully about it, Harry, it is a huge decision that'll impact your whole life. All I can promise is that your family will never have to face any financial problems. You can tell me your decision in a couple of days," Blaise told her.

Harriet nodded and stood up.

"Goodbye, Blaise." Harriet curtsied before leaving.

"Harry, I know a person's soul matters to you more than their appearance but for what is it worth, he is quite handsome," Blaise admitted with a small smile.

As Harriet walked to and reached the door, she heard Blaise continue to say, "I would have never involved you in all this if I didn't trust him to take good care of you while under his roof."

* * *

"Harriet, are you leaving?" Susan asked when she saw Harriet walking towards the front door.

"Yes, I need to get back home before the night falls," Harriet responded.

"Of course, I will ask Marcus to drive you home," Susan said walking outside.

"No, I am quite fine walking. You don't need to bother," Harriet said quickly.

"But it looks like it's going to rain. This way you'll reach home faster and it is no bother at all," Susan argued with a smile.

"Marcus, please drive Miss Potter to her home," Susan said to their driver.

Harriet sighed in resignation.

"Thank you, Susan." Harriet curtsied and left.

* * *

For the entire drive, Harriet could do nothing but think of Blaise's proposal. Five days after the end of August, Harriet waited anxiously for Mr. Thicknesse to take away their land and cattle, their major source for food. When no such thing happened, Harriet sighed in relief understanding that their father somehow found the money to keep Mr. Thicknesse satisfied for the time being. But for how long Harriet didn't know.

'Will they have to live forever with the fear that today Mr. Thicknesse might make good on his threat?' Harriet thought in dismay.

Arthur and Molly managed to keep quite about their financial crisis from the family for the entire length of August. But as September approached, Molly let, their only servant, Alice go since they no longer could afford one. Molly lied to the children saying that Alice had to leave because she found a family that paid considerably more than them. None of the children were happy about it. Having no servant meant more work for the women in the household. And Ginny had her displeasure known quite loudly.

It had been ten days since Alice stopped working for them. The washing and cleaning she used to do was now divided among Molly, Harriet and Ginerva. Harriet noticed in dismay the loss of weight in Molly that was probably due to stress and extra chores.

Ron had still not found any work. He absolutely refused to do any physical work in the factories that Arthur's friends had offered him.

Fred and George sold amusement items in the market streets that they made in the house. But that didn't bring much income since they had the chance of selling only on days when there was no rain. Whatever they did earn was spent in buying material for making more items.

* * *

"What? No meat even today," Ron grumbled loudly as Harriet helped her mother set the table for dinner the evening she arrived from Zabini's house. "I am tired of eating bread and vegetables everyday, Mother."

"Me too," Ginny agreed wrinkling her nose at the sight of boiled potatoes.

"Well, then you should start earning your keep, young man. Maybe then I will be able to cook meat for you," Molly snapped angrily before disappearing into the kitchen.

Ronald shut his mouth immediately and Ginny looked about ready to cry. Arthur followed Molly inside and after few minutes, he managed to coax Molly to join them for dinner.

"I apologize, Mother," Ronald muttered, noticing the distraught expression on her face and started eating without complaint.

"I am sorry too," Ginny said getting up and hugging Molly.

Dinner was a tense and sombre affair despite apologies. Harriet spent most of the night tossing and turning as she thought of the impending doom on her adopted family and Blaise's proposal.

* * *

Next day after finishing her chores, Harriet walked to her favourite spot under the willow tree in the riverbank trying to escape the gloomy atmosphere of the Borrow.

As she approached the tree, Harriet saw Hermione already occupying the place, sobbing quietly into her handkerchief.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Harriet asked in concern, crouching down and placing a hand on her back.

Hermione looked startled at her presence but then quickly wiped her tears. Unable meet the intense gaze of Harriet, Hermione turned away, sniffing.

"Please tell me what's wrong," Harriet pleaded.

"Mr. C… Cormac McLaggen arrived… this… this morning to our house," Hermione said, her voice hiccoughing.  
"Isn't he a far relative of your Mother's?" Harriet asked frowning.

"Yes, Mother… introduced us at… my cousin's wedding last year," Hermione nodded and then a moment later added, "He asked for my hand in marriage."

"What?" Harriet exclaimed wide-eyed.

"My father declined though," Hermione admitted quickly.

"Well, that is good then, isn't it?" Harriet asked frowning again, unable to comprehend the reason for Hermione's despair.

"My Father declined his proposal because of his lack of wealth and social standing," Hermione explained bitterly. "Mr. Laggen left immediately in a fury."

Harriet's expression cleared in understanding.

"Oh Hermione, Ron is still young. I am sure he will find himself an occupation that your Father would find satisfactory enough to accept his proposal," Harriet assured her, consoling.

"Well, he hasn't even given me any indication of his interest in me," Hermione said with slight anger.

"Hermione, do not doubt Ron's affections for you. And you know very well that he cannot court you without your Father's permission. I believe he hasn't done so because he can offer you nothing but his love at present," Harriet said indignantly, on her brother's behalf.

"What if, in the meantime, some other young man, with wealth and social standing, comes to Father asking for my hand in marriage?" Hermione complained, bursting into sobs.

"Oh, Hermione, don't cry," Harriet hugged her closely as she cried. "I will talk to Ron."

* * *

'What of my dreams? Especially the dream for a family with a loving husband and children,' Harriet thought that night as she lay on her bed.

'After three years, I would never be able to marry again nor have children. Can I accept such a proposal knowing that I will have to spend the rest of my life in solitude? What would the Weasleys do if they ever learnt of my betrayal of their trust? Will they still accept me? What if they banish me from their home? Where will I go? What about society? Will it still accept me?'

She continued her pondering.

'Am I doomed to abandonment for my entire life? Father and mother will never be able to forgive themselves, or me, if they found out of this arrangement.' A cold sweat broke through Harriet's body at the mere thought of abandonment. Despite Blaise's assurances, Harriet could not believe that they could come up with a plan so that both families could escape humiliation in the future.

'What of the family if I don't accept the only opportunity to bring them out of poverty? We can't survive this crisis for long.'

The Weasleys had no relatives left who could pass on their wealth to them. It wouldn't be long before they lost their small property. Even then the debt won't clear.

'Will we lose this house too? There will be nothing left to sell so that the twins could set a shop. And what of Ron and Hermione? Even if Ron found a job, Hermione's Father could still reject his proposal due to our social status,' Harriet thought in horror as she imagined the heartbroken faces of Ron and Hermione.

Then, turning to Ginny who was lying on the bed beside her she thought, 'And Ginny, where will Father get the money to pay her dowry if a good match comes along? She will have to remain unmarried because we cannot gather a decent dowry for her. She already despises the fact that her parents cannot afford to buy her nice clothes. She might come to hate Arthur and Molly if they couldn't afford to get her married.'

'Can I watch the Weasleys, who took me into their house and showed care and affection when my own relatives did not, destroyed knowing that I could have helped them,' Harriet thought as tears slid down her cheeks.

And these thoughts kept swirling around Harriet's mind all night again.

* * *

**Author's note:** Some explanations are in the order, I think.

Like I said before the women had no rights in 19th century. Their lives were a little better than slaves.

During that period, Divorce was just introduced. Even there men had more rights than women. Then divorce was only granted if the man could prove his wife's infidelity. Whereas a woman could get divorce only when she could prove her husband's infidelity and cruelty.

A divorced woman was treated harshly by the society and possibly by her maiden family. That should explain Harriet's reaction.

As to Harriet's fear of bearing children.

Well in that time, when a woman separated from her husband, the custody of children went only to husband because man earned or owned all the money in the family. A working woman barely earned enough to feed herself. In other words, women totally depended on men, first father and after marriage, her husband.

After being abandoned herself, Harriet could not bear the thought of leaving her own children.

I meant no offence to my male readers, I am merely stating the conditions in those days.

**UP NEXT:** Explanations of Harriet's past !!!

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. THEY MAKE ME INCREDIBLY HAPPY AND MAKE ME WANT TO WRITE NEXT CHAPTER FASTER.**


	5. Chapter 5: Discussions

**LADY MALFOY**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and everything related belongs to J. K. Rowling. And the places I mention, in the story do not belong to me.

**Author's note: **Curtsy in gratitude to Cassgrass for beta-ing this chapter!!!

Thank you very much for your wonderful reviews, guys!!! Well, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

**Warnings:** AU NON-MAGIC . Harry is a female. You will find swear words but quite seldom. I will add furthur warnings as story progresses.

**Chapter 5: Discussions  
**

When Harriet responded to Blaise's plan in positive, he invited her to his house the next day afternoon so that he could introduce her to his friend. He had also informed her that she would have to reveal a bit about herself to the man so that he could plan in accordance to help her family. Harriet hated talking about her past but she accepted Blaise's reasoning, although reluctantly.

After lunch the next day, Harriet walked to his house with trepidation but also with determination when she remembered her parents' faces.

When she arrived at the house and knocked, Blaise opened the front door and then led her to the study and, noticing her pale face, gave her an encouraging smile.

As they entered the study with Blaise in the lead, Draco quickly stood on his feet. Draco and Harriet's eyes widened in surprise the moment their eyes fell on one another. But Draco quickly schooled his features to stoic and Harriet averted her eyes to the floor in embarrassment.

"Draco, this is Miss Harriet Potter, a good friend of mine," Blaise said with a fond smile.

"Miss Potter, nice to meet you," Draco said bowing a little.

"Harry, this is Mr. Draco Malfoy, my childhood friend," The moment the words left his mouth, Harriet jerked her head to stare at Blaise incredulously and in response Blaise made an imperceptible nod towards Draco. Harriet internally sighed before facing Draco again.

"Mr. Malfoy," Harriet curtsied deeply.

"Let us get comfortable, shall we?" Blaise said cheerfully, leading Harriet to sit on the chair. Blaise occupied one beside her and Draco sat in the chair facing them.

"Harriet, Draco asked me to prepare a document of this agreement, which I will keep save with me. Do you have any objections?" Blaise asked her.

Harriet shook her head once.

"Good. Now, Harriet, will you agree to marry Mr. Draco Malfoy and be his wife for next 3 years?" Blaise asked formally.

Before she could open her mouth, Draco interrupted saying, "3 years but if my Grandmother, the present Lady Malfoy survives longer than that then the marriage must remain until she dies."

Blaise nodded and then turned his questioning look on Harriet.

"I will," Harriet agreed while her heart beating frantically against her chest.

Blaise wrote down Draco's proposal in the white parchment in an elegant script.

"Now Draco, in return, will you help Harriet's family out of their financial crisis without them ever suspecting it?" Blaise asked him.

Draco stared at Harriet for one full minute before answering, "I will."

Blaise nodded and added Draco's words on the parchment.

Once finished, Blaise asked, "Am I right in assuming that you both have some conditions to add to this arrangement?" He glanced from one to the other.

Draco gave a curt nod and then Harriet nodded her head shyly.

"Harriet, you should go first," Blaise offered her gently.

Harriet glanced from Blaise to Draco, who looked back at her stoically.

Taking a deep breath, quietly although with determination in her tone, Harriet said, "I have witnessed many rich Lords displaying disdain towards my family for the lack of money over the years. I have heard your Grandfather and later Father act no differently towards them in the past. My decision to agree to this arrangement is completely mine. My parents know nothing of it. They are proud people and would rather beg than allow me to go through this farce of a marriage. I don't want my actions to colour your opinion of them. I want them to be treated with respect and dignity," Harriet said looking directly into Draco's eyes.

"I cannot speak on my parents' behalf but the rest of the family will treat them well," Draco replied.  
Harriet nodded with an internal sigh.

"Also, after marriage, I would like to visit them once every three months and I hope you will accompany me to at least few of these visits so as not to arise any suspicions in my family," Harriet said.

"Acceptable," Draco said after a moment's pause.

As Draco and Blaise looked at Harriet to continue with her conditions, she turned bright red in the face and stared intently at her hands intertwined on her lap.

"Harriet," Blaise urged when she did not say anything for several minutes.

Finally gathering courage, "Uhh……ummm about martial duties….?" Harriet trailed off in a hushed whisper.  
Despite the low whisper, Draco and Blaise heard her clearly and understood what she meant.

"I will not touch you intimately without your consent," Draco immediately replied.

Harriet nodded once without looking up.

"That is all," Harriet finished swallowing thickly.

"Draco?"

"You will not interfere in family business or in any decision making that involves my family. If and when you are forced to make a decision by my family members or servants or others, you will find a way to delay it and then consult me. You can site the reason of you being too young in that case," Draco said firmly.

"I accept," Harriet responded.

"You will treat this as a real marriage and show proper respect and affections towards my family," Draco said in the same tone.

"I accept."

"Also you will not meet men that are not your family, my family or Blaise without an escort," Draco said seriously.

"I accept," Harriet replied.

"And you will not shame my family in any way during the years of marriage," Draco finished a warning in his tone.

Harriet frowned at his tone but agreed nonetheless.

After that, Blaise passed the document to Draco along with a quill. Reading it thoroughly, Draco signed his name in firm strokes.

Blaise then passed the parchment to Harriet. Reading it Harriet took the quill; her hand shook slightly as she signed her name below Draco's signature.

"Excellent," Blaise said cheerfully and then turning to Harriet, "Harriet, do you mind terribly to bring us some tea while I secure this document?" Blaise requested. "Mother and Susan have gone to see Susan's sister-in-law who is with child. I had to dismiss the servants for the afternoon so as to keep the matter just between us."

Harriet nodded with a smile and walked out of the study.

* * *

As soon as Harriet left, Blaise walked up to his study table and shoved the document in one of the desk drawers and turned back to Draco.

"Is that your secure place?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I will secure it in my vault later but now I must speak to you before Harriet comes back," Zabini said dismissively and sat in a chair leaning closer to Draco.

"Draco, I know you are a very private person. You guard yourself almost jealously except from your family and very close friends. Even then you don't open up entirely," Blaise said calmly.

Ignoring Draco's scowl, he continued, "I know that you would hate to divulge about yourself to a stranger but Harriet will no longer be a stranger to you in a couple of months. Apart from being a married couple you are also involved in this secret that you need to guard from everyone else. For as long as you are together, you will be Harriet's confidant while Harriet will be yours. So it would be prudent that you know about each other a little."

When Draco made a disapproving noise at the back of his throat, Blaise sighed. "Draco, you know very well that your Grandmother is an exceptionally perceptive woman. She would start suspecting immediately if you acted ignorant of each other's past especially if we are telling everyone of you two meeting at few occasions," Blaise said reasonably gazing at his face.

Draco just looked away in anger.

"I didn't know there are any Potters in Wiltshire," Draco said frowning at Blaise after some time.

"There aren't," Blaise agreed and with a smirk added, "Harriet was adopted by Weasley family."

"What?" Draco spluttered in disbelief and then said with afterthought, "Wait a minute, now that explains her reaction to my name and her first condition."

"I wondered why you didn't ask about her family at that time," Blaise said curiously.

"I didn't want to be made fool of myself in front of her. And Malfoys looked down on all middle class families. I just never thought she would belong to the Weasleys," Draco said dismissively and then frowned in thought.

"That is not going to be a problem, is it?" Blaise asked him with an innocent look on his face.

"Except Grandfather and Lucius and Narcissa, others have no opinion at all of them. And I think Grandmother actually likes them," Draco answered.

"What about you?" Blaise asked smirking at him.

"She doesn't have red hair or freckles. Besides, the deal is already sealed," Draco shrugged nonchalantly.  
Blaise's lips twitched in amusement at Draco's response.

"How did she come to live with them?" Draco asked curiously.

"You should ask her," Blaise replied simply, and then turning serious he added with warning in his tone,

"Remember Draco, talking about her past will be difficult on her part as much as it is for you, if not more. And play nice."

Draco raised a brow at him.

At that moment, Harriet returned carrying a tray.

Placing the tray on the table, "How would you like your tea, Mr. Malfoy?" Harriet asked shyly.

"Just one sugar," Draco answered.

Harriet handed him a cup and then offered him a plate of biscuits. When he refused, Harriet prepared two cups of tea with one sugar and milk. Handing one cup to Blaise, Harriet sat back on her chair with another.

Taking a sip, Blaise said, "I think it would be more believable if we tell everyone that I introduced you to each other a few months ago at my house and then you met in a few occasions when you both visited here. What do you say?"

Harriet nodded in acquiesce while Draco gave a curt nod.

"In that case it would better if you really learnt about one another a bit so as not to arise any suspicions," Blaise advised seriously.

"I will leave you two to get to know each other," Blaise said as Harriet stared pleadingly at him trying to convey through her eyes not to leave her alone with Draco.

"I will be in the living room if you need anything," Blaise said standing up and looking pointedly at Harriet.  
Blaise left giving Harriet an encouraging smile.

Harriet gave a nervous smile to Draco. She tried not to fidget under his intense gaze.

"Blaise said you are adopted by the Weasleys. How were you related to them before?" Draco asked her.

"The Weasleys and I weren't related before they adopted me," Harriet denied.

Hesitating a moment, she continued, "I was ten years old when the Weasleys brought me into their home. My birth parents, James and Lily Potter, died in an accident when I was only 15 months old. I was at home then. My Father was a wealthy merchant. Being their only child, I inherited their wealth after their death. Since my Father had no relatives alive, I was sent to live with my Mother's elder sister, Mrs. Petunia Dursley. Aunt Petunia grudgingly took me in upon my Uncle's insistence. I did not know then but later I realized it was because of my wealth. When I turned ten, Uncle Vernon's long-term plans came to fruition. He was able to bribe certain people to transfer my money and property to his name. Since I had no more use for them, they left me near a dark forest one night a little far away from where they lived. The Weasleys, who were on a trip to London, found me on their way back home and took me with them. Despite their financial status, they were kind enough to take me in instead of sending me back to the Dursleys after hearing my story."  
She took a sharp breath before she continued again. "Since then, they have treated me as their own, providing me with care, love and affection. For that I will forever be indebted to them," Harriet finished her voice quivering and her green eyes filled with unshed tears.

Draco looked away to give her a moment to compose herself.

"It's been a while since I met any Weasleys. I believe I was 16 when I last saw them. Tell me about them," Draco said.

"The Weasleys have 6 sons and a daughter excluding me," Harriet informed him. "William, though we call him Bill is the eldest. He works as a supervisor in digging the gold mines for rich merchants. He married Fleur of the Delacour family two years ago. The Delacours are from France. Bill met her during one of his trips to France. They are now expecting their first child. They live at Dolaucothi in Wales."

"Next is Charlie, he works as an assistant in race horse training in Cheltenham."

"Percival works for the Politician Mr. Cornelius Fudge. Father and he had some disagreements over his boss and Percy left the Burrow a year ago and hasn't returned since. He now lives in London."

"Next are Fredrick and George. They are quite creative in making items of amusement for people of all ages. They sell those items in the local market."

"Ronald is just 5 months older than me. He finished his education this year and hopes to find a job as a clerk that utilizes his studies."

"Last is Ginerva, who is only 16. Being the youngest, Ginny is pampered a lot by us," Harriet said with a fond smile.

The way Harriet's eyes lit up as she talked about her family, told Draco of her genuine love for the Weasleys and her reason for accepting the proposal.

"What about you?" Draco asked curiously

"Along with reading, writing and Arithmetic, I was taught to play Piano by our Governess Mrs. McGonagall along with Ginny. Other than helping mother in the household chores, I work in our garden and taking care of the cattle," Harriet replied with a small smile.

They stayed in silence for several minutes before Harriet gathered the courage to ask him, "If you don't mind me asking, why don't you believe in marriage?"

Draco raised an eyebrow at her. At her innocent stare, Draco stood up and walked to the window. He didn't reply for a minute staring at the garden.

"Before that you should know that Malfoy men always preferred power and money over everything else. So our forefathers wrote certain rules that the Head of the family must follow since he is ultimately responsible for the finances and taking major decisions for the family. Failure to do so would result in the Head losing his position. My father failed in his duties, resulting in him losing the position of family Head. Since my Grandfather was already dead, Grandmother despite being a woman took up the duties of the Head in place of me, the heir, because I was only 15 then," Draco told her.

"My parents would have gotten disowned for their actions had my Grandfather been alive. But my Grandmother, being the kind-hearted woman that she is, just moved them to France to look after our small vineyard business there. Having witnessed my parents' marriage had turned me against marriage. You will know the complete story after the wedding. We managed keep the affair secret among only close family members and we would like to continue to do so," Draco said turning to her.

Harriet nodded in understanding.

"Who are there in your family?" Harriet asked interestedly.

"I am the only child of my parents Lucius and Narcissa. My father is the only son of my Grandparents Abraxas and Alexandra Jasmine. Lucius has 2 younger sisters, Victoria and Elizabeth."

"Aunt Victoria is married to the politician Mr. Nathan MacDougal. They live in London. They have 3 children, Peter, he is the eldest, Laura and the youngest is Morgan. Peter assists his father in politics. He is married to Miss Katie Bell with a five year-old son, Mathew. Laura is married to Mr. Malcom Baddock with a four year-old daughter, Keira. Mr. Baddock is a solicitor in Newbridge, Wales. Morgan is 19 years old; he is studying science in University of London."

"Aunt Elizabeth is married to Mr. Walter Parkin, he owns a shipping company in Newbiggin. They have three children, Natalie, Emily and Edgar. Emily and Edgar are twins aged 21; Edgar is studying Law in University of London whereas Emily stays at home. Her parents are in search of an amiable young man for her. Natalie, who is the eldest, is married to Mr. Theodore Nott. Notts own the textile factory in Wiltshire and live near Malfoy Manor. They are the parents of a 12 month old boy, Nicholas."

"I plan on adopting him and then declaring him as my heir once they have more children if I don't have any children of my own," Draco admitted while Harriet felt uncomfortable at that.

They talked for few minutes with Draco telling Harriet about the hobbies he indulged in during leisure and his Grandmother who had been a major influence in his life, whereas Harriet talked about her best friend Hermione Granger among several other things.

* * *

It was almost five in the evening when Blaise returned to the study. He watched in amusement as Harriet took a quick leave stating that she had promised her Mother to return home before nightfall.

"How do you plan on keeping your end of the promise?" Blaise asked taking a seat.

"The Aunt with whom Miss Potter lived with after her parents' demise, do you know where they live?" Draco asked instead of answering his question.

Blaise looked surprised but then understanding, he said, "Yes, they used to live in Little Whinging, a town near London. But I am not sure if they still do."

"What are their names again?" Draco asked.

"A Mr. Vernon Dursley, a Mrs. Petunia Dursley nee Evans, Harriet's mother's elder sister and their only son Mr. Dudley Dursley," Blaise answered promptly.

"How come the Weasleys never tried to get her inheritance back to her? Do you think she was telling the truth of her birth Father being rich?" Draco asked frowning.

"I don't believe Harriet would lie about it," Blaise denied vehemently. "The Weasleys probably didn't contest for her inheritance because of their lack of funds and social standing."

"I will see if I can do anything about it," Draco said after a pause and then added, smirking with an evil glint in his eyes, "And I know just the man who can accomplish the task with speed and in secrecy."

"Brilliant!" Blaise said smirking in return.

"Now, you never came to tell me how you and Miss Potter came to be friends?" Draco asked suspiciously. "I didn't even know you were acquainted with the Weasleys."

"I wasn't," Blaise said, "Not until I met Harriet." Blaise then explained the circumstances in which he and Harriet met, how their friendship had eventually led to an amiable relationship between the families.

"Then how come you did marry her?" Malfoy asked narrowing his eyes.

"Trust me when I say I would have been more than happy to marry Harriet. She has all the qualities to make a good wife including kindness and a beautiful spirit. My mother likes her too. If only I hadn't fallen for Susan,"

Blaise admitted with a smile.

"Well then, it is about time you stopped saying that," Draco growled.

"Oh, marking your territory already, I see?" Blaise teased.

Draco threw a withering glare at him.

"I apologise," Blaise said mockingly.

"If your amusement has ended, can I inquire as to why you've never mentioned her to me?" Draco asked raising an eyebrow.

"Draco, I thought you carried the same hatred for the Weasleys like your father. And I didn't want the issue to come between us," Blaise admitted to him.

"And you didn't think that suddenly bringing her before me would create a rift between us?" Draco asked incredulously.

"I had to take that risk for the goodwill of my friends. Besides I did not reveal your identities before the meeting because I did not want you two to form an opinion of the other before meeting personally," Blaise admitted with a sigh.

Draco nodded in understanding.

* * *

**Author's note:** First to answer your question as to why Hermione would want to marry Ron when he isn't working?

Well, all I can say is LOVE IS BLIND. When you love someone, all their other flaws doesn't matter much.

Also Ron isn't lazy. He is just 18 year old who desists physical labour, having to do it without complaint at his house. He wants a respectable job with a decent salary for himself.

Now onto the explanations, first Harriet's embarrassment while asking about martial duties.

Etiquete required that the women don't talk about sex or wealth with men except for her husband. Even then only behind the closed doors of their bedchambers.

So you must really admire her courage to ask about it in front of two men.

And Harriet had to ask about it despite the fact the husband had the right to force his wife in sexual intercourse against her will, in those days.

You will understand more about Draco's conditions when the past about his parents is revealed which is in very near future *wink*

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW HOW YOU LIKED IT**


	6. Chapter 6: Petunia’s remorseful act

**LADY MALFOY**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and everything related belongs to J. K. Rowling. And the places I mention, in the story do not belong to me.

**Author's note: **My extreme gratitude to Phoenix Soar for beta-ing this chapter.

Also, I am so very happy that you all like this story. Well, I won't keep you waiting any longer. Enjoy!!!

**Warnings: **AU NON-MAGIC . Harry is a female. You will find swear words but quite seldom. I will add furthur warnings as story progresses.

Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini – 27 years old  
Harriet Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger – 18  
Fred and George – 21  
Percy – 24  
Charlie – 27  
Bill – 29  
Ginny – 16

****

****

****

Chapter 6: Petunia's remorseful act

It had been two weeks since the impromptu meeting with Mr. Malfoy and no word had arrived from Blaise. Harriet knew that they were working on a possible way of solving the Weasleys' financial crisis or, at least, that was what Blaise informed her before her departure that evening.

Ever since that meeting, Harriet had caught herself daydreaming of being wed to Mr. Malfoy several times. And every time she squashed the dreams by firmly reminding herself that the marriage was temporary and falling in love with the man would only result in heartbreak for her. But Harriet completely agreed with Blaise's comment about Mr. Malfoy being handsome. In fact, she thought he was very handsome although she found him a little cold. But she decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. Harriet scoffed internally; like it mattered if her impression was found to be true. 'It's not like I am going to spend rest of her life with him,' she consoled herself.

One thought bothered her very much though. They discussed every loophole of the plan, but Blaise hadn't once mentioned what would happen to Harriet after the end of the arrangement. Harriet thought either Blaise had too much confidence in Harriet to change Mr. Malfoy's views or he trusted the kindness of the Weasleys to once again shelter Harriet after her husband's estrangement. The thought of the Weasleys' not accepting her back in their house felt like a cold knife stuck through her heart. But Harriet trusted Blaise enough to know that he would never let her be abandoned in the streets.

The atmosphere around The Burrow hadn't changed much. Her parents still looked worried. Harriet only hoped that Blaise and Mr. Malfoy would hurry with their plans before the rest of the Weasley children got wind of their financial troubles.

One morning, Harriet was assisting her mother in cleaning the living room when she received a note from Blaise.

**_ACCEPT IT_** was all that was written in the note in bold capital letters.

'Accept what?' Harriet thought in confusion, especially when Marcus, Zabini's carriage driver, left nothing else.

"What does Mr. Zabini say, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked, interrupting Harriet's musings.

"Blaise is just thanking me, Mother, for helping Susan with the gardening," Harriet lied quickly, picking up the dust cloth again.

Molly nodded and went back to work.

Harriet cleaned the room absent-mindedly while trying to decipher the meaning of the words.

* * *

That afternoon, as Harriet was about to help her mother bring out food for lunch, she got the shock of her life, seeing the woman on their doorstep.

"Aunt Petunia!" Harriet cried, coming out of her trance and Arthur, Molly, Ginny and Ron, who were in the room, stared between the woman and Harriet.

"Harriet," Petunia said quietly before asking, "Can we come inside?"

Ever the hospitable one, Arthur ushered Petunia, Dudley and a man, who Harriet did not recognize, inside and gestured to the seats.

"What are you doing here? How did you find me?" Harriet asked, her eyes still wide in disbelief.

Instead of answering her, Petunia said tearfully, "Oh Harriet, I am very sorry. Please forgive me. I made a terrible mistake treating you so poorly. Your uncle was so ashamed of his actions that he couldn't even show his face to you."

Harriet stared in daze between the tear-stained face of her aunt and the bowed head of her cousin, Dudley, who was sitting beside her.

"What made you seek me after all these years?" Harriet croaked finally.

"Ghosts of the past, Harriet; they wouldn't stop haunting us," Petunia said wildly. "We realise now how cruelly we have treated you all those years. Our own niece. Sometimes worse than the servants."

"Please forgive us. The property and the money you inherited from your father are yours. Our greed had blinded us to the horrible mistakes we made in your regard. Please forgive us," Petunia cried piteously, sniffling while Dudley, who was staring at the floor, nodded.

Harriet stared her aunt in bewilderment.

"You don't deserve my forgiveness. Have you forgotten how you abandoned a young child near the forest in the middle of the night? A girl at that," Harriet sneered in disgust, not feeling charitable at all.

Harriet still could not believe that the woman sitting across her was actually her aunt. She didn't think for a second that her aunt could change so much in eight years as to actually seek her out to ask for forgiveness, and give the money and property back. And she was proved right when she caught a glimpse of hatred that flickered on her aunt's face for a second at her reply. That was when Blaise's words in the note came to her mind and her eyes widened in comprehension.

"And, yes, it is my wealth that you have been enjoying for the past seventeen years," Harriet added, crouching forward and viciously pulling the documents and moneybag from Petunia's hand.

Petunia cried loudly into her handkerchief at Harriet's words.

'What a convincing actress you make, Petunia,' Harriet thought as she read the documents. She didn't know how much the wealth of her parents' was worth before, but the documents stated that the property was of considerable worth.

"But, you know, if you hadn't done so, I wouldn't have met the wonderful people I now call my family. I must at least thank you for that," she said snidely once she finished reading. "And now that that is settled, you can leave."

"We are sorry. If not now, I hope you will find it in yourself to forgive us some other time," Petunia said, leaving while Dudley mumbled, "Sorry, Harriet."

The moment they left, Harriet burst into tears. All the past hurt and pain they had inflicted on her came crashing down on her. She remembered clearly the absolute terror and hurt she had felt when her aunt and uncle abandoned her in the forest.

But, more than anything, the fact that a stranger had to force her aunt to admit their actions towards their niece, and even then it was not genuine, hurt her. Her relatives felt no remorse for their actions at all.

"Oh dear, are you all right?" Molly asked in concern, hugging her closely. Harriet cried quietly for several minutes in her mother's embrace while Molly murmured soothingly, stroking her hair.

"I am fine now, Mother," Harriet muttered, backing away from her embrace a little while later. Harriet quickly wiped the tears from her flushed face and smiled reassuringly.

Molly kissed both her cheeks before letting her go.

Harriet then turned to Arthur who was watching her with sadness, along with Ron and Ginny.

"Here, Father," Harriet said, offering the documents and money.

"Harry, I can't accept this," Arthur said in distress.

"Father, I know nothing of money and property deals. Besides, you are the Head of my family, so these are your responsibilities to do whatever you please," Harriet said reasonably with a smile.

When Arthur did not move to take them, Harriet grabbed and placed them in his hands.

"Mother, can we eat now? I am famished," Harriet asked, moving to the kitchen.

"Yes," Molly said in wonder before following her inside.

* * *

"How are you this morning, Grandmother?" Draco asked with a rare smile once Elladora had helped Alexandra sit at the breakfast table.

"It feels good to be out of bed," Alexandra admitted with a smile.

"I am glad to hear it," Draco said.

They ate breakfast in silence. When they finished, Draco said, "Grandmother, I have decided to move you to one of the rooms on the ground floor. Dr. Derwent said that climbing stairs everyday would not be good for you."

"That is fine. A month early then I had thought," Alexandra mused. "When you become Lord of the family, the rooms would be yours anyhow. Now, enough dilly-dallying. Have you found yourself a bride yet?" Alexandra asked, peering at him

"Grandmother, are you sure you don't want to rethink your decision?" Draco asked hopefully one last time.

"Yes," Alexandra said firmly, gazing at him, "Now, answer my question."

Draco sighed irritably before reluctantly admitting, "Yes, I do have a young woman in my mind."

"Well, who is it?" Alexandra asked impatiently.

"Miss Harriet Potter."

"I believe I have heard of that name before, but I can't seem to place it," Alexandra said thoughtfully.

"She is an orphan adopted by the Weasley family," Draco answered.

"Ah yes, I have heard Arthur mention her a couple of times when we met," Alexandra nodded and asked intently, "Tell me again, how did she come to live with them?"

So, Draco revealed Harriet's past to Alexandra.

"Poor girl," Alexandra tutted sadly.

"How is it that you met her?" Alexandra enquired. "I had thought that you had inherited your grandfather and father's dislike for the Weasleys."

"I don't dislike the Weasleys," Draco denied in exasperation.

Alexandra pointedly stared him in the eyes and Draco huffed.

"Tell me then, where did you meet this young women? She is young, yes?" Alexandra asked.

"Of course, Grandmother. She is eighteen," Draco answered, internally rolling his eyes when she sighed in relief.

"Ah, a girl in her prime," Alexandra teased him with a wink.

"Grandmother!" Draco exclaimed, scandalised, his cheeks colouring a little.

Alexandra laughed heartily at Draco's reaction. Though Draco looked vexed at being made fun of, internally he was relieved at hearing his Grandmother laugh again. It was like a soothing balm on a sore wound. There was so much difference from her frail look a few weeks ago.

"Do you want me to continue or shall I leave to see to business?" Draco grumbled.

Alexandra smiled lovingly at him before saying "You have my attention now."

"I first met Miss. Potter at the Zabini residence six months back. Blaise introduced us. After that, we met a few times during my visits to his house," Draco said.

"I didn't know the Zabini's had any relation to the Weasleys," Alexandra interrupted him.

"They don't," he agreed. "You see, Miss Potter saved Blaise's life four years ago when he met with an accident on his way to business in Biddestone, and then nursed him back to health. Since then, they have become good friends. Through them, the Weasleys and Zabinis got acquainted," Draco explained.

"How come young Mr. Zabini didn't marry her?" Alexandra enquired.

"She was only fourteen then, Grandmother. Besides, Blaise was already in love with the then Miss. Bones, now Mrs. Zabini," Draco drawled.

"From what you say, the girl seems to be amiable, and the Weasleys are an honourable family despite their lack of wealth," Alexandra mused thoughtfully.

After a few minutes of silence, "Well then, we should go meet them and put forth our proposal," Alexandra said determinedly.

"Don't you want to meet her first?" Draco frowned.

"I trust your judgement, darling," Alexandra said, smiling. "Besides, it is you who has to spend the rest of your life with her."

Draco winced internally at her words.

* * *

Lady Malfoy and Draco arrived at The Burrow along with Blaise on Sunday morning. Arthur was the one who opened the door.

"Lady Malfoy, what a pleasant surprise to see you in our humble abode!" Arthur said, wide-eyed, quickly bowing.

Alexandra curtsied with a pleasant smile. Having heard Arthur's voice, the remaining members of the family arrived in the living room. The woman curtsied while the men bowed.

After the introductions and exchanging greetings, everyone settled down. The living room looked a little cramped with so many people.

Alexandra asked, "How are you, Arthur, and your family?"

"We are quite well, Madam," Arthur answered and then enquired in concern, "We heard of your ill health. How are you now?"

"As well as I could be. Our physician advised that I take rest and not get involved in any activities. It seems like I won't be following his advice anytime soon. This is my first venture outside since my illness," Alexandra commented lightly, but her eyes spoke of pleasure. Draco internally rolled his eyes.

"You could have summoned me if you wanted to speak with me, Madam?" Arthur offered politely.

"Oh no. Tradition requires that we approach you, not the other way, what with the kind of request I have in mind," Alexandra replied with a smile.

The Weasleys frowned in confusion.

"I do not understand, Madam," Arthur said, leaning forward a little.

"We are here to request your daughter's hand in marriage to my grandson, Draco," Alexandra explained.

The Weasleys all turned and stared wide-eyed at Ginny while Ginny's face lit up in absolute delight and she blushed shyly under their gaze.

"But Ginny is too young," Arthur said after a moment.

"No, you are mistaken, Arthur" Alexandra said, shaking her head once. "We are requesting Miss Potter's hand. She is your daughter, isn't she?"

"Yes, of course," Arthur nodded fervently, dazed, while the other Weasleys stared at Alexandra, dumbfounded.

A few moments of silence later, Arthur cleared his throat and said, "I apologise, Madam, if I offend you, but this has come as quite a shock to us. We weren't even aware that they met each other previously."

"Mr. Weasley, I introduced them at my house during one of their visits several months ago. After that, they have met fair few times in my house," Blaise answered.

"Yes, you mentioned that you and Mr. Malfoy have been friends since childhood," Arthur said, nodding at Blaise.

"Your daughter Harriet, is she here?" Alexandra enquired politely.

"No, she is at the Grangers', but I will summon her immediately," Molly answered. "Ronald, go bring your sister."

Ron quickly stood up and rushed out of the house.

* * *

Ronald ran all the way to the Grangers' house where Harriet and Hermione were tending to the garden together.

"Harry, Lady Malfoy, Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zabini are in our house," Ron panted and taking gulps of air, he added, looking baffled, "Mr. Malfoy is asking for your hand in marriage."

"What?" Hermione exclaimed while Harriet stood still.

"Yes," Ron nodded fervently and then urged Harriet to move, "Well, come on, they are asking for you."

"Oh my god," Hermione whispered, staring at Harriet.

Harriet followed Ron as fast as she could in her heavy dress, along with Hermione.

When they entered The Burrow through the back door that led to the kitchen, "Wait, Harry, wash your hands and your face," Hermione insisted, stopping Harriet in her tracks.

Harriet quickly washed with the water while Hermione fussed over her dress and hair.

* * *

After Ron left, Molly excused herself to bring tea. When she returned, "Mr. Weasley, if Miss. Potter were to become my wife, I assure you that she would be wanting for nothing more. I promise that I will take good care of her," Draco said formally.

"What about your parents? Do they accept this union?" Arthur asked him, frowning.

"In truth, none of my family members, except Grandmother, know of my intentions to marry your daughter. I have heard that you and my father didn't part ways in good terms the last time you met, and I can't promise that they would be delighted over this union, but I can assure you that the rest of my family would make Miss. Potter welcome in our home," Draco said sincerely while Alexandra looked proudly at him.

Arthur's forehead creased in uncertainty.

"Arthur, my grandson might have been under the guardianship of Lucius and Narcissa for the first fifteen years of his life, but he has been under my care and tutelage for the last twelve years. No matter how much he looks like his father, Draco is not Lucius. Their ideals and opinions are a complete contrast to one another. I can attest to that," Alexandra said confidently, having understood the reason for Arthur's hesitation.

Arthur and Molly shared a look when Lady Malfoy finished while the children watched the proceedings in silence.

* * *

Everyone was sipping their tea quietly when they heard noises coming from the back followed by hushed whispers. Ronald entered the living room from the kitchen. Before he could say anything, Lady Malfoy stood up and said, "That must be Miss Potter. I shall go inside and meet her."

"Every one please stay put," she added when others stood up as well.

Alexandra gracefully walked through the door into the kitchen and quietly watched the two young girls in amusement. She presumed that the girl with the black hair was Miss. Potter seeing as the other girl with brown curls was fussing over her.

"Harriet, Lady Malfoy," Hermione said in a hushed tone, looking over Harriet's shoulder. Harriet quickly turned around.

"Lady Malfoy," Harriet and Hermione curtsied deeply and Lady Malfoy replied in kind.

Moving forward, Alexandra stood in front of Harriet and looked her up and down, "Ah, you must be the Miss Potter that my grandson was taking about.

"Well, aren't you a sight of sore eyes," Alexandra said, nodding in approval while Harriet turned bright red at her scrutiny.

Alexandra then hooked her arms through Harriet's and pulled her out into the living room.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zabini," Harriet curtsied when they bowed to her.

"Well, it's decided," Alexandra said cheerfully and then turning to Arthur, she asked, "Arthur, do you accept our proposal?"

"I do not mean to offend you, Madam, but would it be all right if I let you know my decision in a couple of days?" Arthur requested politely.

"Of course not, Arthur. I can understand that you would want to discuss the matter with your family," Alexandra said with a smile.

"Thank you," Arthur said gratefully.

"I believe I have had my fill of excitement for today. We must take leave now," Alexandra said.

"Won't you stay for lunch?" Molly asked politely.

"I am afraid not, Molly. I have to take my medication before lunch," Alexandra said in way of declining.

"Well, we will be waiting for your reply then, Arthur," Alexandra said before leaving. "Good day."

"Good day to you as well," Arthur replied.

* * *

**Author's Note:** If you are wondering why Blaise did not help Harriet with Weasleys problem?

It is because he himself is from middle class family.

Also why everyone keep asking why Blaise didn't marry Harriet?

Well in those days, a young girl wasn't suppose to meet young men without an escort. And hand holding was the maximum contact allowed between them.

So when Harriet saved Blaise, obviously lot more than hand holding was involved. Later when she tended to him, she must have seen him at least without shirt. Men were not suppose to expose at all. No touching was allowed unless you are a nurse.

Another thing was the legal age for marriage. For women it was 12 and 14 for men. And Harriet was 14 then.

I will also explain why Alexandra sighed in relief when Draco said that Harriet was young *wink* in future.

Also, you should know that Draco hasn't personally met the Dursleys. Remember his promise to get the money without suspicion. No, Draco used a mediator to get the job done.

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT. YOU WILL MAKE MY DAY BY JUST SENDING A REVIEW. SO PLEASE FEEL BAD FOR ME AND SEND ONE.**  
**  
**


	7. Chapter 7: Refusal and advice

**LADY MALFOY**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and everything related belongs to J. K. Rowling. And the places I mention, in the story do not belong to me.

**Author's note: **First of all, I want to thank Pheonix soar for beta-ing the chapter and so fast.

Confused about Potter's inheritance?

Ummm … First of all, the Dursleys were well off themselves before the Potters' demise. They were just greedy for more. The inheritance is definitely lesser than what it was at the time of their death. But Harriet, only being a toddler, had no idea how much wealth her family had. So, she has no way of comparing it, but she will know the truth in the next chapter, I promise.

I also want to clear one more thing: the Malfoys live in Tisbury, the Weasleys in Biddestone, and the Zabinis in Swindon. These, along with Chippenham, were the names of actual towns and villages in Wiltshire in the 19th century. I do not know if the names still exist. I found the information on the net. I am assuming that these towns and villagers ARE neighbours. I have no idea if that it is true since I could not find a proper map.

Thank you for your awesome reviews, guys. You have no idea how happy they make me!!!

**Warnings: **AU NON-MAGIC . Harry is a female. You will find swear words but quite seldom. I will add furthur warnings as story progresses.

**Chapter 7: Refusal and advice**  
**  
**When they left, all the Weasleys along with Hermione turned to stare at Harriet in bewilderment. Harriet, for her part, turned bright red in embarrassment.

After a moment of silent staring, Arthur once again cleared his throat and asked, "What was that all about?" Every one looked expectantly at Harriet.

"I don't know," Harriet said with a nervous smile.

"Mr. Zabini said you and Mr. Malfoy have met on a few occasions. Why weren't we informed of that?" Arthur asked her calmly.

Harriet looked around at her mother and siblings who were watching her in wonder and confusion.

"Well you see, Father," Harriet started hesitantly, biting her lips, "We did meet each other a few times. Blaise introduced us for the first time in January when I visited the Zabinis' house. When I first met him, he seemed cold and indifferent and I was sceptical, having had heard about his family from Bill and Charlie. But after a couple of meetings, I found him witty and intriguing."

"And the reason I haven't told you about meeting him was that I had heard from Bill and Charlie how the Malfoys treated our family with disdain and contempt over the years and I was afraid that I would upset you by admitting that I was on good speaking terms with their son," Harriet finished nervously.

"Did he propose to court you?" Molly asked curiously.

"No, Mother, he gave no indication of courting me during our meetings. I promise, Mother, that we never spoke without company. His proposal has come as a shock to me as much as it has to you," Harriet said urgently and, gazing at Arthur, added in distress, "I apologise Father, if I have embarrassed you." Her eyes pleaded them to believe her.

'Oh, my poor naïve Harry,' Molly thought in exasperation, internally rolling her eyes.

Arthur and Molly nodded in understanding and gave her a reassuring smile. At that moment, Harriet hated herself for lying to her family.

Harriet and the Weasleys watched in silence as Arthur stared thoughtfully out of the window.

"Well, I think it is time for me to clear certain things about the past concerning the Weasleys and the Malfoys," Arthur sighed finally.

"During the time of my great-grandfather, Thomas Weasley, we were a wealthy family; not as much as the Malfoys though, but we had high status in social circles. At that time, the Malfoys and we were on amiable terms."

"But Thomas Weasley and Franklin Malfoy had different opinions on how to conduct business. Franklin was ruthless, unlike my great grandfather, who was an idealistic man. He was not above bribery and manipulation to expand their businesses. So, their wealth boomed while the Weasleys lost their wealth gradually because Thomas refused to stray from the path of doing business with morals. By my father Arnold's time, the Weasleys', who were once considered Elite, had descended to Middle-class. And, henceforth, the Malfoys decided that we no longer deserved acknowledgement, much less respect from them."

"But, Lady Alexandra Malfoy was different; she was warm and cordial with everyone, especially the Weasleys. Also, when Lady Alexandra had an extremely difficult pregnancy with her youngest child Victoria, it was my grandmother Amelia, then working as a domestic nurse, who took care of her. If it weren't for Grandmother's care and God's good grace, she wouldn't have survived the ordeal. Lady Malfoy didn't agree with her father-in-law and her husband's sentiments. But, under their control, she couldn't go against their wishes."

"It would be a lie if I said I don't hate Lucius, because I do, whole-heartedly; for he was most vicious and insulting towards my family. Lucius is a self-centred, bigoted, obnoxious and heartless man. In the past, the Malfoys indulged in bribery and offered favours to men to get help for their business, but Lucius took it to new heights. When he became Head of the Malfoy family, I heard that he started inflicting physical torture on his servants and workers for their mistakes, and that he was ruling them with fear. I didn't believe it until I saw with my own eyes one day and it thoroughly disgusted me."

"For 5 years, he reigned over the Malfoy's family and businesses until Lady Alexandra, who went into seclusion in Scotland after Abraxas's death, returned. She took over the family duties and banished Lucius and his wife to France for putting the dark spot on the Malfoy family's name through his cruelty and vile practices. Over the last 12 years, Lady Malfoy worked hard to return the previous glory of the Malfoys. She also tried to repair the damaged relationship between us."

"And we have great respect and admiration for her," Arthur finished with a smile.

"Has young Mr. Malfoy ever talked to you about his family, dear?" Molly asked Harriet, interrupting the silence that reigned over the room while the others looked thoughtful.

"He did, but not in this much detail, though. From what little he did tell me, I got the feeling that he doesn't have any warm affection towards them, either," Harriet admitted quietly.

"So, what do you think of his proposal? Do you want to marry him?" Arthur asked her grimly.

"I don't know, Father. All I know is that I will never marry someone who you and Mother do not approve of," Harriet said firmly.

Being the only one to notice the sigh of relief that escaped from Arthur, Molly said quickly, "Well, let's not make any hasty decisions. We have time to think on it," before Arthur could say anything.

Arthur frowned at her.

Molly warned the children not to reveal anything about the Malfoys' proposal until they had made a final decision.

Harriet nodded absent-mindedly and left the room. She was still reeling from her father's revelations. 'Maybe, this time I swallowed more than I could chew,' Harriet thought as her body shivered in fear and her pallor turned pale.

* * *

"What do you think, Arthur?" Molly asked as they settled on the bed later that night. During the day, before any of the Weasley children could make a comment about the issue, Molly had stopped them with a fierce glare for which Harriet was very grateful.

"Don't you think Harry is too young to be married?" Arthur asked instead.

"She is eighteen, Arthur. She became legal for marriage six years ago. Only, we didn't want our daughters to be married until they were eighteen. Harriet is mature and responsible enough to take up the marital duties quite well now," Molly assured him gently.

"But the Malfoys?" Arthur asked in concern. "I had hoped for a warm, loving husband for Harriet who would understand her desires and needs, and would actually bother to fulfil them. Especially after the childhood she had."

"And what makes you think young Mr. Malfoy can't give her all that?" Molly asked in return.

"Well, he did seem a bit cold. And from what I remember, he was an obnoxious boy then," Arthur replied.

"Oh Arthur, that was twelve years ago and he must have changed since then, especially growing up under the care of Lady Malfoy. And I don't think she would lie about her grandson's virtue just to convince you to marry our daughter to him, do you?" Molly asked, frowning at him.

Arthur sighed heavily. "So, you believe this Union would be good for Harriet?"

"Absolutely. Why don't you?" Molly asked him gently.

"Oh, I don't disagree that Harriet will lead a comfortable life if she were to become his wife. But, will it be a happy one? Will he be able to love her?" Arthur muttered apprehensively.

"Oh Arthur, different people have different ways of showing their love. Just because he appears to be a private person doesn't mean he is incapable of love. Besides, I have full confidence in our Harry to make him fall in love with her," Molly said brightly.

"From what I heard, over the years, many young women – beautiful, talented or otherwise – tried to win young Mr. Malfoy's affections. But he showed no interest in any of them. In fact, I heard that he declared himself a bachelor. But finally our Harriet managed to attract him with her charms," Molly gushed. "He might not love her at the moment, but it is only a matter of time. You will see."

"Well, what about young Mr. Cedric Diggory? Didn't you say that he was interested in our Harry? That you are expecting a proposal from him?" Arthur argued.

"Well, he hasn't responded, has he? He simply took off to London to study Law," Molly said irritably.

"Molly, he is an ambitious young man. He told us he wants to earn enough money to provide for his wife and children before he could marry. He cannot just put their responsibilities on his parents while he is still studying," Arthur said reasonably.

"All right, I understand his sentiments," Molly sighed. "But he could have at least requested us to court Harriet before he left. They could have had a long engagement. At least, that way we would have been sure of his intention to marry Harriet in the future. But now we have no guarantee that he would still want to marry her if and when he returns.

"I heard women in London are a lot more outgoing than here in the country. What if the next time he returns home, he has a woman on his arm who claims to be his fiancée? We can't keep living with the hope that he would one day marry our Harry."

"I still think young Mr. Diggory would make a better husband for Harriet than young Mr. Malfoy," Arthur insisted.

"Tell me, Arthur, what do you have against the young man?" Molly asked, staring him in the eye.

"Nothing. I do believe what Lady Malfoy said. I am more worried about the treatment Harriet would receive from his other family members," Arthur admitted in distress. "Molly, we would be fools if we think that young Mr. Malfoy or Lady Malfoy would always be there to protect Harry from Lucius and Narcissa if she becomes his wife."

"Well, I think our Harry is strong enough to deal with them if necessary. Besides, they don't even live in Malfoy Manor. Except for the short visits in every couple of years that Lady Malfoy allows, Harriet wouldn't have to deal with them," Molly said stubbornly.

When Arthur made a disapproving noise, Molly sighed, "Arthur, no matter which family we marry our Harriet into, there will be at least one family member who would cause difficulties for her. Not everyone will like her."

Then, peering closely at him, she added, "And don't say you didn't notice Mr. Amos Diggory's disapproval of young Mr. Diggory's acquaintance with our Harry."

Arthur still looked apprehensive.

"But I can see that you still don't agree with me," Molly huffed. "I will find a way to pass the word of Malfoy's proposal to our Harry to the Diggorys. If they don't contest the union on their son's behalf before we have to reply to Lady Malfoy, you will agree to this union," she said sternly.

"Can't we wait for a couple of years?" Arthur asked hopefully. "Harry might receive proposals from better young men."

"Oh Arthur, the way you are fighting against this union, I don't think you will find any young man suitable for our daughters," Molly said in exasperation.

"Besides, you know very well that young men are lesser in number than women. We don't want our daughters sitting at home hoping for the perfect match. Instead, we should be ecstatic that such a good match arrived for our Harry so early. Young Mr. Malfoy is rich, young, handsome and educated. It would be foolish to let the opportunity pass by."

Arthur pondered over Molly's words in silence before asking worriedly, "Don't you think they would expect a large dowry from us?"

"I don't think Lady Malfoy is ignorant of our financial status. I firmly believe that she would be reasonable with their demands," Molly told him gently. "Besides, there is Harry's inheritance too."

"Yes, you are right," Arthur said in resignation.

"Don't worry, Arthur. Everything would turn out well," Molly assured him with a kiss.

* * *

Next morning, Molly asked one of her close friends in the neighbourhood, Mrs. Abbott, to send word of the proposal to the Diggorys. Later that evening, Mrs. Abbott visited Molly to inform her that the Diggorys were indifferent to the news. That night, when Molly told Arthur about the Diggorys' reaction, he sighed in resignation.

In the morning, after breakfast, Arthur asked the children to stay.

"We think we should accept Malfoy's proposal, Harry. What about you?" Arthur asked Harriet and quickly added, "If you don't want to marry him, we will not force you," looking expectantly at her.

"What?" Ronald exclaimed loudly, "You can't marry Harry off to that arrogant man."

"Dear, all rich men are arrogant. Some display it while others don't," Molly said calmly.

"Dear Ronniekins, you are not even rich, yet you are quite arrogant yourself," Fred piped up.

"Yes, you can hardly call that to others, Ronnie boy," George added nodding.

Ron turned red in anger. "Shut up ..."

"Harry?" Arthur urged her, immediately putting an end to their bickering.

"I need to think, Father. Can I tell you my decision later?" Harriet asked hopefully.

"What's there to think about? Is he too perfect for the likes of you?" Ginny asked snidely.

"Ginny!" Molly said admonishingly. But before she could say any more, Ginny stormed out of the room.

Harriet bowed her head sadly.

"Of course, you can think," Arthur said kindly while Molly added, "Dear, just remember that Lady Malfoy was generous enough to give us time to think about the proposal, but it would be quite an insult to them if we made them wait too long."

"I will let you know my decision tomorrow morning at breakfast, Mother. I promise," Harriet replied.

Both Arthur and Molly nodded.

* * *

Next day Harriet told her parents that she would marry Mr. Malfoy. Molly cried cheerfully at that and hugged her. Arthur decided that they should inform Lady Malfoy about it; so, that morning, Arthur and Molly left to visit Malfoy Manor in Tisbury.

At their arrival, Landen, the footman, received them at the entrance.

"Madam, a Mr. Weasley and a Mrs. Weasley," Landen announced to Alexandra who was reading in her sitting room.

"Sit them in the morning room and bring us some tea. Also inform Draco of their arrival," Alexandra ordered. "I will be with them shortly."

"Very well, Madam."

A few minutes later, Alexandra and Draco walked together into the morning room.

Arthur and Molly immediately stood on their feet and greeted them. "Lady Malfoy, Mr. Malfoy."

"Arthur, Molly" Alexandra curtsied with a smile.

"Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley," Draco bowed.

"It's good that you arrived now, for Draco was about leave for the factory," Alexandra told them.

"Oh, we are not delaying you, are we, Mr. Malfoy?" Arthur asked him, frowning.

"I can stay for some time," Draco replied calmly.

"Have you come to a decision yet, Arthur? That is why you have come, yes?" Alexandra asked without preamble.

"Yes, we would be happy to marry our daughter to your grandson," Arthur said and Molly nodded, smiling.

"Oh, this is fantastic news," Alexandra said cheerfully. "Well then, we should start planning the wedding immediately, I should think."

"Lady Malfoy, shouldn't we talk about your material expectation from us first?" Arthur interrupted her awkwardly.

"Oh," Alexandra frowned at them and gazed at Draco. "Draco?"

"I don't expect any dowry, Mr. Weasley," Draco informed him clearly.

Arthur and Molly stared at him, shocked for a moment, before looking at Alexandra.

"And I am quite proud of Draco's decision," Alexandra said, smiling at Draco. "Arthur, why do you seem so surprised? From what I heard, your eldest son, William, refused dowry too, didn't he?" she asked him.

Arthur nodded, dazed.

"These are young men and women of the progressing world, Arthur. I think you'll agree with me when I say that they should be admired for not following this ludicrous tradition," Alexandra commented with a smile.

"Of course, Madam," Arthur agreed, smiling at last.

"Well then, that's settled. Shall we move on to the wedding plans?" Alexandra asked, her watery blue eyes alight with excitement.

"I apologise, but I must take my leave now. I have an extremely important appointment this morning," Draco said, standing.

"Of course, Mr. Malfoy."

"Grandmother, can you manage the weddings details yourself?" Draco asked her.

"Draco, I have married your father, aunts and cousins before just fine by myself. I am sure I can handle yours too," Alexandra said airily.

"All right. Just don't overexert yourself," Draco advised.

Removing an envelope from his coat, "Mr. Weasley, could you give this letter to Miss Potter?" Draco asked, extending the letter to Arthur.

"Certainly, Mr. Malfoy" Arthur said, taking the letter.

"Thank you. And please stay seated," Draco said, bowing and leaving.

The moment Draco left, Alexandra said in hushed tones, "Arthur, I have a request for you. As you know, my health has been failing since the last couple of months. I admit that I feel weaker everyday. My desire is to see and participate in my grandson's wedding. Do you think you can arrange their wedding as soon as possible before my illness restricts me to nothing beyond my chambers?" Her expression grew vulnerable.

Arthur frowned in concern at her, saying, "Of course, Madam."

"When do you have in mind?" Molly asked.

"Five weeks from now."

Arthur and Molly looked astonished at her reply.

"I know that a wedding requires months of planning, but I do not think I have that much time," Alexandra added in the same tone.

"A little hard work, but I think we can manage," Molly said reassuringly.

Alexandra smiled in relief.

"Where do you think would be the best place for the wedding?" she asked.

"Since both our families are large without even including the guests, I think St. Nicolas in Chippenham would be the most comfortable," Arthur suggested thoughtfully.

"Good choice," Alexandra nodded. "Now, since the notice for the wedding is extremely short, do you want me to pull some strings to book the church?"

"That won't be necessary, Madam. I have an acquaintance there who could help us," Arthur replied.

"All right. I have one more request to ask of you," Alexandra said, looking from Arthur to Molly.

"I want the wedding breakfast to be held in Malfoy Manor. And I want to be the one to organize it," Alexandra said, peering expectantly at them.

"But it is our duty to organize the wedding breakfast," Arthur argued.

"Arthur, it might very well be the last celebration that I would be attending and I want to organize it for my grandson and his bride myself. Think of it as this old woman's dying wish, Arthur, if you will," Alexandra urged intently.

Arthur and Molly looked at each other with troubled expressions.

"Let us at least pay for it," Arthur said finally.

"That won't be necessary, Arthur. You are already giving your daughter to us. Besides, you will be occupied with the wedding preparations since I asked for an earlier day. I don't want to burden you with organizing the morning breakfast, too," Alexandra told them insistently.

The Weasleys did not have much of a choice but to agree.

"You will send the guest list to me, won't you? I will need that," Alexandra said when they prepared to leave.

He nodded before leaving with Molly.

* * *

As soon as Arthur and Molly returned to the Burrow and settled themselves in the living room, Ginny asked bitterly, "How much are they asking? Do we have to sell all our possessions to pay her dowry?"

Ron, Harriet, Fred, and George, who were waiting eagerly for their arrival, rushed to the room hearing the voices.

"Watch yourself, young lady," Molly admonished, glaring at her.

"Father, how much are they expecting?" Ron asked anxiously.

"Not a single penny," Arthur announced gleefully.

"What?" Fred, George and Ron exclaimed together in shock while Ginny gaped at her parents.

"The Malfoys are not expecting a dowry at all. Young Mr. Malfoy is going our Bill's way," Arthur explained, smiling widely.

"Arthur, that should tell you what an honourable man young Mr. Malfoy is," Molly commented lightly.

"Are you serious?" Fred asked finally.

"Quite."

"They must be expecting an elaborate wedding then?" Ginny piped in nastily.

"No, all they want us to do is organise the wedding in the church. They are going to take care of the morning breakfast that will be held at Malfoy Manor. They aren't even asking us to pay for it," Molly gushed happily.

"Looks like Mr. Malfoy is a lot more enamoured by our Harry than we thought," George smirked at Harriet.

"You are right, George. Tell us, Harry, what charms did you use on Mr. Malfoy to break his cold exterior?" Fred asked, wriggling his eyebrows at her.

Harriet blushed prettily while Ginny stomped out in anger.

"Stop teasing her, you two, there is a lot to be done. The wedding is in five weeks," Molly told them.

"Five weeks!"

"Yes. Because of Lady Malfoy's ill health, we are having the wedding early," Arthur answered.

"I almost forgot, Harry, Mr. Malfoy requested us to give you this letter," Arthur said, handing her the envelope.

"Oooooh, a letter from the fiancé," George exclaimed, imitating a girl's shriek.

"Open it now or do you want to do it in seclusion?" Fred teased her.

"Stop it, you two," Harriet muttered, breaking the Malfoy seal. The smile on Harriet's face grew bigger as she read further.

"Well, what does he say?" Fred asked eagerly.

"Father, Mother, I have a confession to make," Harriet said, crouching down before her parents. Taking each of their hands in hers, "Yesterday, when I asked you to give me one more day to decide, I wrote a letter to Mr. Malfoy relaying to him my only condition to accept his proposal."

"I told him about my inheritance, and my condition was he never ask for its claim after marriage if I were to accept his proposal," Harriet told them.

"Why would you do that?" Molly asked in hushed tones while Arthur stared, horrified.

"Father, Mother, eight years ago, you did not just save me, but gave me life again. You saved me from death or, worse yet, slavery. You did not stop there; next, you gave me a family by adopting me. It was my lifelong wish to be part of a loving family since my parents' death, and you gave that. You have no idea just how much I respect and admire you for that. You did what my own relatives never did for me. And for that, I will forever be indebted to you. You don't know how many times I wished I had been born a boy so that I could stay with you, serving you my whole life. Unfortunately for me, I was born a girl. But when my aunt returned my inheritance, I thought that I was given a chance to serve you by giving it to you. Please do not think I am putting a price for everything you did for me. Because I strongly believe that no amount of riches can be worthy of the care, affection and love you so generously bestowed upon me," Harriet said, smiling gently through the tears in her emerald eyes.

"But when Mr. Malfoy proposed, I realised that the inheritance would go to my husband. That is why I wrote him a letter firmly saying that I would accept his proposal only if he never claimed my inheritance after marriage. Well, he accepted and I am grateful to him. I know that not many men would want to let go of money. And I greatly respect him for that."

"In fact, he advised that I should transfer my inheritance to you, Father, before marriage so that none of his family members can later contest for it," Harriet added, gesturing to the letter in her hand.

Molly wiped the tears flowing down her face, sniffing a little while Arthur's blue eyes watered at Harriet's passionate speech.

"What about your children, dear?" Molly asked finally.

"Oh, Mother, before the wealth they would inherit, being Heirs of the Malfoy family, my small inheritance wouldn't impress them much. Besides, I want my parents to have it," Harriet answered firmly.

"Harry, we couldn't possibly take money from a young woman," Arthur said in despair.

"Why not? Father, whatever happened in the outside world, you never treated us girls any differently than your sons under this roof. Then why bother with the difference now? You would have accepted it from me if I were your son, wouldn't you? Or is it that you don't even consider me as your child?" Harriet asked in hurtful tone.

"Oh, Harry, you are as much our daughter as Ginny is," Molly cried loudly, pulling her into a hug.

"Then accept it, please," Harriet urged Arthur after Molly let her go.

After several moments of silence, Arthur nodded hesitantly.

"Thank you," Harriet said brightly, quickly hugging her father and standing up to leave.

Harriet stopped in her tracks at the doorway. Turning to face her parents, Harriet said,

"Father, I only ask that you give some of the money to Fred and George, so that they could at least rent a shop to sell their products. Poor dears would be more successful in their business if they were not always worrying about bad weather or carrying the items to the market place everyday on foot."

"Oh Harry, are you trying to make us cry, too? It would hurt our masculinity if we did," George commented tearfully.

"Yes, do you think any woman would marry either of us if they found out about us crying?" Fred piped dramatically sniffing.

"Fred, George, I promise that the word won't leave beyond this room," Harriet replied with a mischievous smile.

"And Mother, would you buy the lavender dress that Ginny has been eating our ears off about for last couple of months? I think she would like to wear that to the wedding."

"Father, please talk to Mr. Dumbledore. I want the transfer done before people are informed of the wedding," Harriet added.

They all watched bemusedly as she left.

* * *

**Author's note:** First, it was quite an insult to the family to court the woman without her Father's permission.

Courting ritual thus follows. If a man is interested in a woman, he cannot introduce himself to her. A mutual friend must do it.

Then the woman has the right to refuse him by simply ignoring him later.

Next step is for him to visit her house with gifts such as flowers. If given acceptance, he can talk at her in her house and continue to visit if given permission.

Once they are thoroughly acquainted, he can take her to walks or balls.

Next comes seeking permission from her father. Here, the young man has to prove his credibility to her Father. Father inquires about his financial and social status, family and whether or not he is the gentleman he claims himself to be. And then they decide the amount of dowry that he deserves.

Even though the father accepted his proposal, the woman can still refuse him.

After receiving her acceptance, he can gift her with a ring (though it is not necessary).

They are now considered engaged to be married.

But everyone believes that Harriet and Draco broke those rules unknowingly. Since the Weasleys are very much relaxed about etiquette, they accepted the union.

I wrote wedding breakfast right. In those days, the reception is called a wedding breakfast because the wedding is held usually before noon and reception was held early enough to be called wedding breakfast. Food represented what we usually eat at breakfast, only more elaborate and of varieties.

Also, like I said, any property or money the girl had or earned went to husband and, later, children. She had no claim on it.

Also, you must be wondering why Molly accepted the proposal so quickly.

Well, in those days, women preferred men with wealth to beauty, good character or even love. But don't vilify them yet. Women in lower class and middle class were made to work. Still they have to give away their pays to their husbands. They could not enjoy it. Also, back then scarce medicines existed to help with difficult pregnancies. So, they had to go through with painful pregnancies many times because birth controls were little known and the survival rate was less. So they preferred comforts first.

Also, if the husband divorces his wife, he isn't made to pay for her living if he proved that he did not have enough money. So the wife was left destitute unlike upper class women whose husband would at least provide them monetary support. Also, women wanted their children to lead comfortable lives.

And Cedric is 22.

**Reviews People Reviews!!! Good, bad or worst. Suggestions. anything. eagerly waiting!!!**  
**  
**


	8. Chapter 8: Preparations

**LADY MALFOY**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and everything related belongs to J. K. Rowling. And the places I mention, in the story do not belong to me.

**Author's note: **First of all, I want to thank Pheonix Soar for beta-ing the chapter and so fast especially considering that it is the biggest chapter in the story so far.

When I started this chapter, I intended to briefly write about wedding preparations in the Weasley and Malfoy household and also include Harriet and Draco moments. But later, I decided to write the details when I recently saw the movie 'Father of the Bride'. This is now a two-part chapter. I will post the second part, which is complete, very soon.

Also, I want to say I am not a Christian, but I have incredible respect for all religions. There are parts in the chapter that refer to Christianity. If I made any mistakes in writing those, please forgive me, for it is nothing but my ignorance. Most of it was from net research.

Enough of my rambling, you can read now *I am giving a sheepish smile here***  
**

**Warnings: **AU NON-MAGIC . Harry is a female. You will find swear words but quite seldom. I will add furthur warnings as story progresses.

**Chapter 8: Preparations  
****  
**After the Weasleys left, Alexandra summoned Francis, their butler.

"Summon all the servants immediately, I have an announcement to make," Alexandra ordered, her voice bubbling with excitement.

"Yes, Madam."

Five minutes later, all the servants in the Malfoy household were gathered in the sitting room before Alexandra.

"Master Draco's wedding has been arranged with Miss Harriet Potter of the Weasley family," Alexandra declared happily.

"Oh, how marvellous!", "Oh my!" exclaimed the maids excitedly while the men gave small smiles.

"Now, the wedding is to be held in five weeks. The exact date hasn't been decided yet. The wedding breakfast will be held at Malfoy Manor. We do not have much time to complete the arrangements," Alexandra said, glancing between the servants.

"Francis, I want you to check all the rooms in the manor and make a list of repairs and repainting and such that needs to be done."

"Certainly, Madam."

"Of course, the Master suite will undergo complete refurbishment. As per tradition, Master Draco will be announced the Lord of the family after the wedding. He and his new bride will occupy the suite from then on.

"Then the rooms must be cleaned properly. Also make sure that the guest rooms are sufficiently provided for," she said to Nola and Madeleine.

"Tom, would you be able to handle the cooking for the wedding breakfast with just Penny and Madeleine's assistance?" Alexandra enquired the cook.

"That would depend on the number of guests attending, Madam," Tom replied politely.

"Well, the Weasleys will be sending the guest list in a few days. It would be better if we hire a temporary help, nonetheless. Find one who could help with the cooking," she ordered. "As for the menu, I will decide that later."

"Francis, put an order to supply wine for around 200 people. Tell Aberforth that I want the best wine there is," Alexandra said.

"Very well, Madam."

"Abraham, I want the gardens to be in perfect condition for the wedding. I also want the ballroom, the foyer and the Master suite decorated with white and yellow roses and peonies. Find out who can supply them for us," she said to the gardener.

"Yes, Madam" Abraham nodded.

"Landen, I want you to summon Peter Samuels, the decorator, tomorrow morning," Alexandra commanded the footman.

"Yes, Madam."

"Now, the most important thing is that the news of Master Draco's wedding should not go beyond the walls of the Manor until I say so," Alexandra said, a warning in her tone. "The wedding invitations will be sent soon enough. Until then, it should not reach outside ears."

"For the tasks I have given you, just tell the people that the arrangements are for the ball I am throwing. Understood?" she added.

They all nodded solemnly.

"Good. You can leave now."

* * *

After lunch, Arthur decided to pay a visit to Mr. Dumbledore, who was a family friend and a lawyer. Molly wanted to start with the wedding arrangements immediately, but Arthur convinced her to wait until he had talked to their lawyer. Again, the children were asked to keep quiet about the matter.

In the lawyer's office, Arthur relayed to Mr. Dumbledore everything that had transpired in the last month, starting with Petunia's visit, Malfoy's proposal, the upcoming nuptials and, at last, Harriet's desire.

After reading the documents that Petunia had left and much deliberation on his part, Mr. Dumbledore agreed that it would better to deal with the transfer before news of the wedding had spread. Dumbledore suggested that they visit the Potter's property first. So, Arthur and Albus set out to Wales by train the next morning.

According to the documents, the Potters owned a cotton factory in the town of Godric Hollow, Wales. Mr. Dedalus Diggle, whose family had worked with the Potters for centuries, ran it in the absence of the owner.

Mr. Diggle was startled when Arthur said that they wanted to see the property on behalf of Miss Potter. He refused to accept any of their explanations, saying that the Dursleys had informed him of Miss Potter's death seven years ago. He did not believe Arthur until he showed him the document that said the property belonged to Miss Potter along with a family picture of the Weasleys and Harriet taken on Bill's wedding two years ago.

"Other than Lord Potter's black hair, Miss Potter looks exactly like her mother," Mr. Diggle commented, peering closely at the picture.

After expressing a few choice words for the Dursleys' lies and actions towards Miss Potter, he told them how he and the workers had mourned the end of the Potter family. He said that since the Dursleys were the only living relatives of Miss Potter, they had inherited the factory. He also informed them that Mr. Vernon Dursley visited the factory quarterly to check the accounts and collect the profits since the Potters' demise.

Mr. Diggle was an affable man who was more than happy to show Arthur and Mr. Dumbledore around the factory. He was exuberant at the news of Miss Potter's wedding.

After much thought, Arthur decided not to sell the factory. Instead of obtaining money at once, he thought quarterly profits would be more beneficial.

'We still have the money that Mrs. Dursley gave, which would be enough to clear at least part of the debt and pay for the wedding expenses,' Arthur thought.

Mr. Dumbledore whole-heartedly agreed with the sentiment.

They returned to Wiltshire the same night.

* * *

The next afternoon, Mr. Dumbledore visited the Burrow for lunch. Since he was the only outsider who had the knowledge of Harriet's marriage, Molly was at ruptures as she discussed the various wedding plans with him.

After lunch, at Arthur's silent signal, everyone dispersed, leaving Harriet alone with Mr. Dumbledore. Ever since she had accepted the Zabini's plan, Harriet had been foreboding this meeting.

Though the Weasleys and the Dumbledores had shared years of friendship, Albus Dumbledore shared a special bond with Harriet instead of the other Weasley children. He was also the uncle of Mrs. Minerva McGonagall, her governess who had been living with him since her husband's demise. It was through her that Harriet had first met Albus Dumbledore. He was an elderly, wise man with a pleasant personality.

When the Weasleys had adopted Harriet, they had quickly learnt that she was illiterate, for the Dursleys had never hired a governess for her or taught her themselves.

Hearing that, Mrs. McGonagall had grown angry and offered to teach Harriet extra hours at her home during her spare time until she was on the same level as other girls. So, Harriet had visited her house everyday for tutoring. During those visits, Harriet and Albus had got along famously. Albus often discussed his legal cases with her, occasionally asking her opinion. Though Mrs. McGonagall was her governess, Mr. Dumbledore became her mentor for he educated her on the ways of world, learning he had acquired on different journeys during his youth and such. Even after her education was finished, she visited their house regularly.

Albus also had an uncanny ability to detect lies or when people did not tell the entire truth. That was what made him an excellent lawyer. Harriet often wondered if it was a magical gift, but always dismissed the thought immediately.

"Congratulations on your nuptials, Harry," Albus said to her.

"Thank you, sir," Harriet said with a small smile.

Albus sat, gesturing Harry to sit in the chair across him in the living room.

"Arthur informed me of your intentions, Harry. He is still reluctant to accept your gift and hopes that I can convince you to withdraw your decision," Albus told her.

"But he agreed," Harriet exclaimed with slight desperation.

"Has he informed you of what we found out about your birth parents' property?" Albus asked instead after a pause.

"He wanted to, but I told him that I had no interest in knowing," Harriet sighed. "They belong to the Weasleys now."

"But don't you want to know about your parents? Aren't you curious as to what they left you?" Albus enquired.

Moments passed in silence with Albus waiting expectantly for a reply. 'I forgot how patient he can be,' Harriet thought irritably.

"I would like to believe that they were honourable people, and I want nothing to do with the inheritance that made my relatives greedy to such an extent that they abandoned me," Harriet said grudgingly

"Is that why you want to transfer your inheritance to the Weasleys?" Albus asked calmly.

She stared at his blank face before answering, "No, I thought that the money and property would benefit the Weasleys."

"Nonetheless, I think you should be informed of it," Albus said firmly.

"We found out that the Potters' owned a large house in Godric Hollow that had been in the family for centuries. After your much-publicized so-called disappearance, the Dursleys sold the house. But they still owned the Potter's cotton factory in Wales when they returned the inheritance to you. The factory makes fairly good profits," he told her.

"I believe that if and when you transfer the property to the Weasleys, they will receive a considerable income quarterly if Arthur doesn't sell it," he added.

He stayed silent as he stared off into the distance while Harriet sat uncomfortably.

Turning around, Albus put his elbows on his knees and crossed his fingers together and gazed intently at her face with his piercing blue eyes.

'I can never lie to him when he looks at me like that,' Harriet thought anxiously. All she wanted to do was run out of the room before she could blurt out the whole truth to him.

"Arthur also informed me of young Mr. Malfoy's refusal to accept either dowry or your inheritance. That is mighty noble of him. He has sufficiently astounded us with his announcement. Especially considering the Malfoy's policy of not losing an opportunity to add to their wealth."

She stared blankly at him.

"It would be unfair of me to judge the young man without knowing him personally and just based on the characters of his ancestors. He might have a completely different set of morals and ideals compared to that of his forefathers," he said thoughtfully, leaning back.

"But you are not hiding anything from the others, are you, Harry?" Albus asked, peering at her again through his spectacles.

"Of course not," she denied and, with a nervous smile, she added, "What could I possibly have to hide from my family?"

"I see," Albus said.

'I hope you don't' Harriet thought in panic.

"Harry, are you happy with this union?" Albus asked her seriously.

"Yes," Harriet said immediately. "Why do you ask?"

"It is just that I detect a hint of sadness in your eyes," he said bluntly.

She stared back at him before slowly answering, "After living ten years with the Dursleys, I found a secure place with a loving family in the Burrow. I am just sad that that will not be the case after the wedding."

"And there is no other reason?" he prodded her.

"No."

Albus sighed heavily before standing.

"Then I wish you eternal happiness with both maternal and material prosperity in your marriage," Albus said, smiling at Harriet who stood, too.

Managing a small smile, Harriet nodded once.

"Should I inform Arthur that you have no intention of changing your decision?" Albus asked finally.

"Please do," Harriet said intently.

Before leaving, Dumbledore turned and said, "You believe right."

When Harriet looked puzzled, he clarified, "From what we found out, James and Lily Potter was a handsome couple. They were honourable people, highly respected and admired by the people who knew them."

"Thank you, sir," Harriet said gratefully.

* * *

"How are the wedding arrangements coming along, Grandmother?" Draco asked Alexandra, who was writing on the desk in her rooms.

"Splendidly!" Alexandra replied. "I am making the guest list now."

"Are we inviting Lucius and Narcissa?" Draco asked with a blank look.

Alexandra stared thoughtfully at Draco before answering slowly, "I do not want to deprived them of participating in their only son's wedding."

Draco snorted in disgust.

Alexandra shook her head, "Their absence will certainly be noticed if they do not attend. I do not want to give people anything negative to speculate about the family than they already have."

"But don't you think that they will try to sabotage the wedding when they find out? You know how much Father despises the Weasleys," Draco argued.

"Ah, but I will make sure that they receive the invitation at the last minute, leaving them only enough time to journey here to attend the wedding," Alexandra said, smirking smugly.

'Even if Lucius found out about the wedding before he receives the invitation, he cannot step into Wiltshire without Grandmother's permission. Perfect,' Draco thought, smirking back in satisfaction.

"You are a genius," Draco complimented her.

* * *

Five days after Mr. Dumbledore's visit to the Burrow, Arthur received a letter from him informing that the necessary documents were ready and that he and Harriet should come to his office to sign the papers.

When Arthur and Harriet arrived at Mr. Dumbledore's office, he, along with Policeman Sturgis Podmore, who was to be witness, was waiting for them.

Arthur wore a troubled expression throughout the journey and his expression did not change even when Dumbledore passed the documents to Harriet.

Reading them carefully, a habit that had been engraved into her by Albus himself, Harriet picked up the quill.

But before Harriet could sign the documents, Arthur stopped her and asked once again, "Are you sure this is what you want to do, Harry?"

"I am absolutely sure, Father," Harriet said with a reassuring smile.

Once the papers were signed, Mr. Dumbledore said that the property would legally become the Weasleys' in a few days.

* * *

The moment they returned to the Burrow, Molly jumped up and started rapidly speaking about the tasks that needed to be done while Arthur and Harriet watched her in amusement. They knew that it took an immense amount of self-control on her part not to start the wedding arrangements immediately ever since they had returned from Malfoy Manor. She had satisfied herself with making the list of tasks.

The first order of business was booking the church, so, that late afternoon, Arthur took off to Chippenham. When Arthur returned that night, he informed the family that with the help of Mr. Doge, he had been able to book the church for the wedding on the 24th of October. Mr. Elphias Doge was the Parish clerk of St. Nicolas and also a good friend of Arthur Weasley. Arthur also said that on his way to work tomorrow, he would apply for the wedding licence.

Molly hired a maid the next day. She needed help with the chores, especially since she had forbidden Harriet to help. Also, to Molly's annoyance, Ginny started leaving the house every morning to visit her friends, refusing to do any work.

Molly also forbade Harriet from leaving the house alone. Now, whenever Harriet went outside, one of her brothers escorted her. Molly warned Harriet that she would not be allowed outside when the Banns were read.

Most of the work fell on her brothers. Ron conveniently took the job of being Harriet's escort. But Harriet knew that the real reason was that when she went outside, it was to meet Hermione.

Molly also forbade Harriet from working in their vegetable garden, saying that the weather would be bad for her skin.

* * *

After breakfast the next morning, Arthur was making the guest list with Molly's assistance while the children, except Ginny, watched.

"Mrs. Weasley," Arthur said, interrupting Molly as she rattled off the names. "Dearest, St. Nicolas accommodates only a hundred and fifty people. That means we can invite no more than seventy-five. Keep that in mind, will you?"

"Seventy five!" Molly exclaimed. "But Arthur, our family alone occupies nine seats without including Harriet and Ginny. We won't be able to invite anyone other than close friends and family."

"We won't be able to invite any neighbours. We will make so many people angry," Molly moaned.

"Dear, how about we throw a celebration at the Burrow for them when Harry and Mr. Malfoy visit for the first time after marriage? That should satisfy them," Arthur assured her.

Molly's face immediately brightened at the idea.

"Oh, that will be wonderful, Mr. Weasley," Molly cried happily.

"Your four sisters and their families make twenty more. My two brothers and their families make twelve. Martha and her children would make ten," Molly dictated to him, returning to the task at hand.

"Mr. Dumbledore, Mrs. Gonagall, Madam Pomfrey, Mr. Doge..." so on it went.

"I am including Mr. Diggle. I think at least one person who knew Harriet's parents should be in attendance," Arthur said.

Molly nodded, agreeing.

"What about the Dursleys? Should we invite them too?" Molly asked.

"No!" came the shout from Harriet before Arthur could say anything.

"Harry?"

"No, absolutely not. I haven't forgiven them yet to include them in my wedding," Harriet said firmly.

"But, they are remorseful. They apologised…" Molly trailed off, noticing the hard look on Harriet's face.

"Mother, what they did is unforgivable. I haven't forgotten the days when they treated me like a slave, abusing me physically and emotionally. I don't want their presence in my wedding at all," she replied with finality.

"Besides, don't you think that people would wonder why you adopted me when I have blood relatives? My in-laws will surely want to know about them."

"I think Harry is right, Mrs. Weasley," Arthur agreed. He didn't inform them that the Dursleys had declared Harriet as dead after abandoning her. He knew Lucius and his wife, at least, would cause trouble because of it.

"Yes, Mother, I didn't like them, either," Ron said, nodding fervently.

"All right, dear," Molly sighed.

"Thank you."

When they finished the list, Molly asked, "Mr. Weasley, when do you think we should send out invitations? Bill, Charlie and Percy must be informed immediately though. They will want to know about their sister's wedding, I should think."

"Yes, that would also give them enough time to get leave from work," Arthur agreed. "I should talk to Lady Malfoy before sending the invitations."

"Now, Harry, what have you decided about bride's maid?" Molly enquired turning to Harriet

"Mother, would it be all right if I asked Hermione to be my chief maid-of-honour and Ginny as maid-of-honour?" Harriet asked hesitantly.

Worried that they would take offence, she quickly added, "Hermione is my best friend and I want to involve her in the wedding. Besides, she and I spend so much time together. She would be perfect as my escort once the Banns are read."

"Yes, you are right. And I can have Ginny with me," She accepted with a smile. "I think little Isabella would be perfect as a flower girl."

* * *

Late that afternoon, Harriet sat under the willow tree near her house, staring pensively at the ripples in the water when Hermione approached her.

"Hello, Harry," Hermione said as she settled beside her.

Harriet smiled in greeting.

"You have been avoiding me," Hermione stated after a moment's pause.

"Of course not," Harriet lied immediately. It was true that Harriet was avoiding Hermione; or more her inquisition since Malfoy's proposal. But she had known it would only be a little while before she was cornered.

"In fact, I was going to visit you tomorrow." She had to ask Hermione to be her maid-of-honour.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at her, not at all believing her.

"I understand why you didn't tell the Weasleys about Mr. Malfoy, but why didn't you tell me?" Hermione asked, a hint of hurt in her tone.

"Because I never imagined him as my possible suitor, Hermione," Harriet said with a nervous laugh.

"All right. Then why didn't you say that you were acquainted with him? You tell me everything?" Hermione accused her. "Wasn't he the one I saw you with, at Blaise's wedding?"

"Hermione, I…" Harriet trailed with a troubled expression before her gaze fell on two men walking in their direction.

She immediately stood up, insistently pulling Hermione with her whose back was turned to them.

Harriet internally sighed in relief. "Blaise, Mr. Malfoy." She curtsied along with Hermione, who had noticed them by now.

"How are you Harry, Miss Granger?" Blaise asked with a smile.

"We are quite well. Yourself?" Harriet asked in return glancing between the men.

"Wonderful!" Blaise answered while Draco gave a curt nod.

"Miss Granger, could you excuse us? My friend would like to speak with Harry," Blaise said before quickly adding with a smirk, "Do not worry. I will be their escort and make sure that they don't get up to anything naughty. Promise."

"Blaise!" Draco said, glaring at him. Harriet turned red in mortification.

"I hope I am doing the right thing by trusting you, Mr. Zabini," Hermione replied, playing along. She discretely winked at Harriet before walking back to the Burrow.

"What? I have to keep up with the tirade," Blaise said defensively to Draco, who was still glaring at him.

"See, by making her leave, I made sure that the Weasleys know that Draco is visiting to meet you," he explained, seeing the sceptical look on Harriet's face.

"And I must say you both are doing a very terrible job," he added, shaking his head.

"Blaise Zabini," Draco said with a warning in his tone.

"What? I am telling the truth," Blaise started, ignoring his tone. "It has been one whole week since Mr. Weasley accepted your proposal and, since then, you haven't visited your fiancée once. Today, you are only visiting because your grandmother asked you to inquire Mr. Weasley about the Church and the guests."

"Do want them to suspect you even before marriage? Everyone believes you are enamoured with each other, Draco, which is why they believe you are marrying below your station and without asking for dowry or her inheritance. Your indifference will only raise suspicions," Blaise said in exasperation.

"According to them, it is not a typical arranged marriage. They believe it to be a love match. But your attitudes would most certainly cause them to question your intentions," he said, pointedly glancing between Draco and Harriet.

Hearing the phrase 'love match', Harriet winced while Draco visibly blanched.

Draco stared thoughtfully at the water before asking lazily, "What do you suggest we do then?"

"When I was engaged to Susan, I visited her almost everyday. You should at least try to visit Harriet thrice a week. Take walks so that no one can watch you closely. Try getting to know each other better," Blaise suggested. "I am sure that one meeting would not be enough to get to know one another well enough."

Harriet glanced at Draco who simply raised an eyebrow at Blaise.

Blaise snorted in disgust before saying irritably, "Draco, correct me if I am wrong. Your cousins are notoriously nosy. They would certainly inquire Harry about the development of your relationship."

"And, most importantly, you need to teach Harriet how to handle your parents. They certainly aren't going to accept the union silently," Blaise said insistently.

Draco stood pensively for a couple of moments before, "All right," he accepted. "But today I must speak with your parents, Miss Potter."

"I will visit again in two or three days," He said, looking questioningly at her.

"That will be fine," Harriet replied quickly.

Walking inside the Burrow, Draco and Blaise exchanged greeting with the Weasleys.

"I apologise, for Mr. Weasley is away on business," Molly told them.

"Oh," Draco said, frowning. "I came to discuss with him regarding the Church and the guests."

"Oh yes, Mr. Weasley said that he is going to visit Malfoy Manor tomorrow to inform you about them," Molly replied, serving him tea.

"That will be fine," Draco said with a curt nod.

"How is Lady Malfoy fairing?" Molly asked him

"She is well. She has the Manor in quite a flurry with wedding arrangements since your visit," he said.

"Oh, she is not stressing herself too much, is she?" Molly asked worriedly "I could send the boys to the Manor to assist you with the preparations. Shall I?"

"No, that is not necessary. Grandmother hired extra help for the wedding specially. But she wants to see through all the preparations herself. My cousin, Natalie, who lives nearby, has arrived and is making sure that Grandmother doesn't overwork herself," Draco told her.

They talked for few minutes before Draco and Blaise took their leave.

* * *

The next day after breakfast, Arthur went to Malfoy Manor. After exchanging greetings, Alexandra, Draco, Natalie and Arthur settled in the living room.

"My wife told me of your visit, Mr. Malfoy. I apologising for making you wait for the news," Arthur said solemnly.

"No harm done," Alexandra said dismissively. "Has the wedding date been fixed?"

"Yes, I have got St. Nicolas engaged for the 24th of October. The wedding is scheduled for 10 a.m." Arthur told them before asking, "Will that be convenient?"

"Twenty eight days from now. Perfect!" Alexandra replied and Draco nodded once.

"Then the Banns will be read this coming Sunday at St. Nicolas," Arthur added.

"24th falls on Wednesday, yes?" Alexandra asked

Arthur nodded.

"The wedding will start at ten and end by eleven, a few minutes here or there. That will leave the family and guests an hour to arrive at the Manor. We can start the wedding breakfast around twelve," Alexandra mused out loud before nodding, a satisfied smile on her face.

Arthur continued, "St. Nicolas seats a hundred and fifty people in total with seventy five on each side. But if you are expecting more guests then we could certainly place them on the bride's side."

"Seventy five seats are more than enough, Arthur. We plan to invite only family and close friends to the wedding. Though our business acquaintances will be invited for the wedding breakfast," Alexandra told him. "How many are you wanting to invite?"

"Around eighty people. Would you like the guest list as well?" Arthur asked pulling a piece of parchment from his coat pocket.

"Only eighty. The ballroom could comfortably accommodate two hundred people. The garden outside would add more space. Are you sure you don't want to invite more?" Alexandra asked, frowning

"Yes," Arthur said decisively, handing her the parchment.

"Very well."

"When do you think we should send out invitations?" Arthur asked her.

"Two weeks before the wedding should be fine. We will both start sending invitations from the 10th. What do you say?" Alexandra said.

"10th is fine," Arthur nodded.

They talked of other wedding arrangements for a few more minutes.

Before taking leave, Arthur said hesitantly, "I feel awkward asking you this……and am afraid that you would take it as an insult … but …I must ask…Your son, he won't cause any problems at the wedding, would he?"

"He won't. Rest assured, Arthur," Alexandra said fiercely.

Arthur nodded in relief.

"I also came to invite you all to dinner at our house today evening. But if you have any prior engagements we could delay it to another night," Arthur said, glancing from Alexandra, Draco and Natalie.

"Well, today and tomorrow I have some business to attend to. But I will be able to come the day after tomorrow," Draco said.

"Then Arthur, we will come on that day," Alexandra accepted.

"Thank you. I must take leave now," Arthur said, standing.

Exchanging bows and curtsies one more time, Arthur left.

* * *

That afternoon, Harriet, escorted by Ron, arrived at the Granger's house. Both Mr and Mrs. Granger congratulated her on her upcoming nuptials. Mr. Granger even went on to say that he wished his daughter attracted the interests of some rich gentlemen like Mr. Malfoy, making Harriet uncomfortable and Ron angry.

Ron immediately left, saying that he would wait outside for her. Harriet watched him sympathetically as he disappeared outside before turning towards the stairs that lead to Hermione's room.

Arriving at her door, Harriet knocked. A minute later, Hermione opened the door.

"Harry, you did not come alone, did you?" Hermione asked, pulling Harriet inside.

"No, Ron has become my escort. He is waiting outside," Harriet replied. "Mother said that this week is the last that I will able allowed outside the house."

"The Banns?"

Harriet nodded at her accurate guess.

"So, tell me, how are the arrangements coming along?" Hermione asked, settling on her bed with Harriet.

"They are coming along just fine. Mother wouldn't let me touch anything, though," Harriet said in exasperation.

"But, of course" Hermione rolled her eyes. "You are the bride, Harry. Just sit back and be pampered."

"Anyhow, we didn't finish yesterday's conversation," Hermione said, looking sternly at Harriet.

"Hermione, I didn't know I was doing the right thing by talking to Mr. Malfoy. I sometimes felt like I was betraying everyone by speaking to him, but I hardly could ignore him when Blaise was introducing him and, later, involving us in talks," Harriet said irritably.

"So, Blaise played the matchmaker, huh?" Hermione said, staring into space.

"Yes, now will you stop speculating about it and listen to what I have come to say?" Harriet said, knowing fully well that Hermione would start suspecting something if not diverted immediately.

"Yes, fine. Do you need any help?" Hermione asked, coming out of her stupor.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do. Hermione Jean Granger, would you do me the honour of being my maid-of-honour?" Harriet asked formally with a smile.

"Of course. I would love to," Hermione said, wide-eyed and then frowned. "But don't you want Ginny as your maid-of-honour?"

"Yes, she will be a maid-of-honour, but I want you to be the chief," Harriet said. "Hermione, you are my best friend. I want to involve all the people I love in my wedding."

"Oh Harry, I am going to miss you so much," Hermione said, teary-eyed, pulling her into an embrace.

"Well, then we shouldn't waste a single moment, should we?" Harriet replied, pulling away.

"Absolutely. Oh, there is so much to do. Your wedding dress, ornaments, flowers and such," Hermione said eagerly before adding with distaste, "Fleur would want to dress you up, I presume."

"Mother and she would certainly fight for it. And I seriously advise you not to get involved. Between Mother and a pregnant Fleur, you will be crushed," Harriet warned her.

"Oh my."

"Anyhow, Mother wants to take us to town for shopping tomorrow. You will be able come, yes?"

Hermione nodded.

"Along with material, Mother wants pick up some pictures of designs. She wants the dresses to be perfect. She wants them to rival what Mr. Malfoy's cousins and aunts would be wearing," Harriet told her.

"Madam Malkin is fairly good seamstress. I hope she can manage whatever design Mrs. Weasley selects," Hermione commented.

* * *

The next day, Molly took Harriet, Hermione and Ginny to Calne, the nearby town where they usually did their shopping. When they arrived at the clothes stores they frequented, Molly asked to be shown pictures of different bride gowns. It took more than an hour for every one to agree on one dress style. Despite Harriet's numerous insistences to not spend a lot on the dress, Molly chose a silk-satin dress material, saying that since the Malfoys aren't expect anything from them, the Weasleys should at least dress their bride in costly attire. Harriet shut her mouth, irritated. Next, Molly chose different silk materials for Harriet's other dresses. Choosing material for just Harry took more than two hours. While Harriet, Hermione and Molly were busy looking through the materials, Ginny stood at a distance with a sour look on her face.

Another two hours went by selecting dress material for Hermione, Ginny and Molly. When Ginny's turn came, Molly, seeing the price of dress she was mooning about, commented that Madam Malkin would do a much better job if they bought a similar coloured dress material and that it would last longer, which resulted in Ginny and Molly getting into an argument. Harriet had to break it off by convincing Molly to buy the dress, saying that Madam Malkin would have her hands full with making other dresses.

Their next stop was the jewellery store. Since Harriet wasn't fond of heavy jewellery, they chose simple but elegant pearl earrings along with a pearl necklace. Molly also bought pretty hair clips, a bracelet for Ginny made of semi precious gems (up on Harriet's insistence) and other accessories for the girls.

When they arrived back at Biddestone, Molly brought them to Madam Malkin, the local seamstress. She squealed at the news of Harriet's wedding before launching into rapid discussions with Molly about the dresses. Before they left, Madam Malkin took measurements of Harriet, Hermione and Molly.

Molly looked sad as she watched Madam Malkin taking Harriet's measurement at the other corner of the room. Hermione, noticing her look, asked what was bothering her.

"I always wanted to make the wedding dress for Harriet and Ginny, but with so much to do, I could never find time to stitch one," Molly said miserably.

"Oh, Mrs. Weasley, you could always make a dress for Harry after the wedding. Maybe a gift for Christmas. Harry would surely love that," Hermione said encouragingly.

"Oh, that would be wonderful!" Molly cried, beaming at Hermione.

That evening, Molly insisted that Arthur and the boys also buy new clothes for the wedding.

* * *

The next day, Molly ordered Nancy to clean the living room, dining room and the front yard, saying that she wanted them gleaming when the Malfoys' arrived for dinner that evening. Molly busied herself in the kitchen that afternoon, cooking different dishes. When Harriet offered to help, she forbade her from entering the kitchen and then ordered to clean up and make herself pretty.

By 5 p.m., Molly had the entire family, along with Hermione, neatly dressed and waiting. The Malfoys arrived at half past.

After exchanging bows and curtsies, Lady Malfoy introduced the pretty blond haired woman who accompanied them.

"This is my niece, Mrs. Natalie Nott. She is Elizabeth's daughter," she told them.

"How do you do, Mrs. Nott?" Molly asked with a smile.

"I am quite well, thank you. I hope you are, too," Natalie said in a soft voice.

The Weasleys smiled graciously.

"The Notts live in Calne. But Natalie is staying in the Manor to help me with the wedding preparations," Alexandra told them.

"Mr. Malfoy told me about your son, Nicholas. How is he?" Harriet enquired politely.

"He is quite well," Natalie said smiling.

"You should have brought him with you," Molly said.

"Nicholas falls asleep around seven, having tired himself out playing all day," Natalie answered fondly.

Molly nodded in understanding.

"You haven't been introduced properly before, this is Miss Hermione Granger. We have been good friends since childhood. She is also my maid-of-honour," Harriet told the Malfoys.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Malfoy, Mrs. Nott, Mr. Malfoy," Hermione said, curtsying deeply.

"Ours as well," Lady Malfoy replied while Mrs. Nott curtsied and Draco bowed in return.

They talked about the wedding for a couple of minutes before Nancy announced that the dinner was served.

Alexandra insisted that Harriet and Draco sit on either side of her. She kept involving them in talk throughout the dinner.

"The food is quite delicious, Molly," Alexandra commented.

"Thank you," Molly said modestly.

"Mother is quite an accomplished cook. It is very difficult to say which one of her dishes is our favourite," Harriet added while other the Weasely children nodded in acquiescence. Pink tinted Molly's cheeks.

"Oh Molly, you cooked the dinner?" Alexandra asked curiously.

"Yes, though Nancy cooks, we insist that Mother cooks food for us," Harriet answered smiling, before Molly could open her mouth.

"Well then, I should agree with Miss Potter." Then, glancing at Harriet, Alexandra asked, "Do you cook?"

"Yes, Mother taught Ginny and I to cook, but I can never match up to her skills," Harriet replied nonchalantly.

Halfway through dinner, Alexandra suddenly asked, "Do you play, Miss Potter?"

Harriet looked startled at the abrupt question before answering, "Yes, occasionally."

"Well then, you and Draco could play us a duet sometime after the wedding," Alexandra said. "What do you say, Draco?"

Draco, who was quietly talking with the twins about their prank products, turned to Alexandra, who was watching him while Harriet stared intently at her plate.

"We will see, Grandmother," Draco replied after a moment.

"Well, that is vague. I was expecting a simple yes," Grandmother said frowning.

Instead of answering, Draco glanced at Harriet beside Alexandra, who was still blankly staring at her plate.

"Fine."

Alexandra beamed at him.

* * *

"Miss Granger, I have a favour to ask of you," Natalie said quietly to Hermione who was sitting beside her.

"Please," Hermione urged her to continue.

"You see, I am planning on presenting my new sister-in-law with a dress as a wedding gift since we own a textile company. And I was hoping if you could get her measurements for me. I would ask Miss Potter herself, but I want it to be a surprise," Natalie explained in hushed tones.

"Of course," Hermione said in understanding. "Madam Malkin is our local seamstress. She is working on our wedding clothes. I will be able to get Harriet's measurements from her. I will send it through a letter tomorrow."

"Thank you," Natalie said gratefully

"You are welcome."

* * *

After dinner, they retired to the living room once again where Nancy served them tea.

Before they could leave, Arthur and Molly quietly requested Alexandra to stay back for a minute.

"What is it, Arthur?" Alexandra asked curiously.

"Madam, I wanted to ask you about the wedding ring? Can you tell us what Mr. Malfoy would prefer?" Arthur asked.

"My grandson doesn't prefer ornaments. But he will be made to wear the Lordship ring of the family after marriage, so I think you should get a simple golden ring with no carving or stones," Alexandra advised thoughtfully.

"Thank you."

* * *

Eighteen days before the wedding, during Sunday Morning service in St. Nicolas, the Banns were announced as:

_I publish the Banns of Marriage between Mr. Draco Lucius Malfoy of the Malfoy family and Miss Harriet Jane Potter of the Weasley family. If any of you know cause, or just impediment, as to why these two persons should not be joined together in holy Matrimony, ye are to declare it. This is the first time of asking._

The wedding party waited anxiously, hoping that no one would raise any objections though not as much as Harriet and Draco.

Since the Banns, Harriet was restricted to the house, which drove her crazy. She was an outdoor person. But Molly even restricted her from being in their yard, saying that the sunlight and air would be bad for her skin. With no work to occupy herself, Harriet found comfort in daily visits from Hermione who brought books with her.

Heeding Blaise's advice, Draco visited Harriet twice a week and requested her parents to take her on walks around the lakeshore near their house. That was one of the reasons she looked forward to his visits.

Hermione and Ron accompanied them though they kept their distance.

On one of those visits, Draco told her about his grandmother's plan regarding the invitation to his parents.

"That was quite clever of her," Harriet commented, laughing softly.

"Yes," he sighed with a frown.

Harriet watched him intently, hoping he would explain the reasons, but he didn't. She didn't press, either.

"No matter what steps we take, certain callous remarks by my parents towards you and your family are unavoidable. I believe your parents already expect that. Avoiding them would be the best solution, but unfortunately that is not possible. The only way is to not take anything they say to heart, which would be quite difficult, but…." Draco trailed off shrugging.

"My father will probably throw some nasty remarks and threats at you. Only way you can deal with him is to nod submissively, saying that you understand and accept his words."

"But you should be more careful around my mother. She will first test whether you are susceptible to her words. And when she realises you are not, she will try to overwhelm you and try to break you with her words. The only way to deal with her is to show her that you are not intimidated by her," Draco told her.

Harriet gave him a seriously disturbed look.

"Do not worry. Grandmother won't let them stay at the Manor longer than four or five days. They will not say anything in front of her or me. I am only giving you these warnings in case they manage to corner you in private," Draco said consolingly, having noticed her look.

* * *

**Author's note:** Does that answer your questions regarding Harriet's inheritance?

Molly and Arthur call each other by their first names only behind their bed chambers.

I read that Wednesday is believed to be best day for weddings by some people in those days. So I chose it.

For those of you who don't know, Banns was an announcement of upcoming wedding made in the Church or Registry Office for three consecutive Sundays before the wedding, in those times. In modern times, you hear the priest asking for objection just before the vows are exchanged.

In those days, the purpose of Banns was to enable anyone to raise any legal impediments to it so as to prevent marriages that are legally invalid. Impediments vary between legal jurisdictions, but would normally include a pre-existing marriage (having been neither dissolved nor annulled), a vow of celibacy, lack of consent, or the couple's being related within the prohibited degrees of kinship. This method gives a lot of time for people to raises any objections.

Also, once the Banns are read, the bride-to-be is not allowed out to protect her from outsiders.

Confused about Maid-of-honour?

Today's Maid-of-honour was then called Chief Maid-of-honour, who remained by Bride's side at all times till the end of the ceremony. Today's Bridesmaid was called Maid-of-honour.

About Ginny: There won't be any heart to heart between the sisters because Harriet can hardly tell her the truth about the marriage. Ginny will continue to be jealous of her.

Keep waiting for next update: There will be an emotional, heartening scene between Harriet and the Weasleys. Also, Lucius and Nacrissa will make any entry. Standing off between them and Draco and Alexandra.

**And most important of all, PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE REVIEW stating whether it was good, boring or anything. Questions and constructive criticisim are welcome too. THERE, THINK I HAVE PLEADED ENOUGH.**


	9. Chapter 9: Preparations part 2

**LADY MALFOY**

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and everything related belongs to J. K. Rowling. And the places I mention in the story do not belong to me.

**Author's note:** Thanks to my wonderful beta, Phoenix Soar, for being swift with the job.

Thanks for your wonderful reviews, guys, I was overjoyed!!!

Well, here is the 2nd part of Preparations.

Oh again I want to add, I am not a Christian, but I have incredible respect for all religions. There are parts in the chapter that refer to Christianity. If I made any mistakes in writing those, please forgive me, for it is nothing but my ignorance. Most of it came from research on the net.

**Warnings:** AU NON-MAGIC . Harry is a female. You will find swear words but quite seldom. Be prepared for overly emotions in this chapter. I will add further warnings as story progresses.

**Chapter 9: Preparations 2**

It took the whole of Sunday to write the invitations. Arthur insisted on writing every single one of the invitations himself, refusing help from the boys, whereas a calligrapher was summoned from Calne by Alexandra to write the invitations from the Malfoys.

Most of the invitations had to be posted by both parties. Replies to letters sent to Harriet's brothers, except Percy, arrived immediately. Both Bill and Charlie expressed their shock and bewilderment over the news, but passed their congratulations to Harriet nonetheless. They both promised to arrive at Biddestone as soon as they had acquired leave from work.

Eleven days before the wedding, during Sunday morning service in St. Nicolas, the Banns were announced as,

_I publish the Banns of Marriage between Mr. Draco Lucius Malfoy of the Malfoy family and Miss Harriet Jane Potter of the Weasley family. If any of you know cause or just impediment as to why these two persons should not be joined together in holy matrimony, ye are to declare it. This is the second time of asking._

They all internally sighed in relief when no one raised any objections over the previous week, but the anxious waiting resumed that afternoon.

"Blaise is going to be my best man and Regulus Black, the usher," Draco told Harriet. They were, once again, taking a walk around the lake with Ron and Hermione following them at a distance.

"Who is Mr. Regulus Black?" Harriet asked curiously.

"Regulus is my mother's cousin. He and I went to Oxford together to study Law. Before, we met on rare occasions, but we have become close friends since Oxford," Draco told her.

"Oh, you never talked of your education before," Harriet observed softly.

"You don't mind if I ask why you aren't practising Law?" Harriet asked, gazing quizzically at him. She had to crank her neck to look at his face. Draco was easily six inches taller than her. But she was used to it since all the Weasley men were tall.

He returned her gaze for a moment and answered, "I didn't study Law to practise. I always knew that I had to take over the Malfoy business and finances. I thought the knowledge of Law would help me with them and I was right. Law study helps me a lot in the business dealings."

Blaise's advice for them to meet regularly definitely helped, for Draco and Harriet had become more comfortable around each other.

"Your brothers, Mr. Fredrick and Mr. George, they are quite talented," Draco remarked causally.

"They are." Harriet nodded in agreement. "Having been their test subjects for years, we know that quite well."

Draco raised his brow questioningly at her.

"Except Mother and Father, we all have been the victims of their products," Harriet admitted, giggling softly at some distant memory.

He stared at her curiously, but she just shook her head in return.

"They are in search of premises in Calne for the joke shop. But what with the wedding preparations, they are not finding much time. I think they will open the shop immediately after the wedding," Harriet told him with a fond tone.

Draco simply nodded in understanding.

* * *

As the week before the wedding descended upon them, Molly ordered a thorough cleaning of the Burrow. It took two whole days for Nancy, with the assistance of the twins and Ron (Molly forced them), to complete the task.

The wedding gifts had started to arrive by now. Molly asked the boys to keep them safe in the Master bedroom since no one entered the room without their parents' permission.

By mid-week, Molly had busied herself with baking biscuits and making sweets for the guests while Arthur bought wine. All the guests coming from far away would be arriving at the Burrow a day or two before the wedding.

On Friday, after breakfast, Molly asked the boys to stay behind.

"Listen up, boys. At the wedding, you will be subservient and extremely polite to the Malfoys and the guests. You must pay extra attention while making sure that they are comfortable and aren't in need of anything. You must be on your best behaviour at the wedding breakfast. I do not want to receive a single word about improper behaviour on your part."

"Why do we have to do that?" Ron growled, frowning.

"Yes, Mother, how can you accuse us of improper behaviour, especially at our sister's wedding?" Fred piped in a mock hurt tone.

"Fred, George, you will not play any pranks or use your products on them, or on anyone for that matter. Else you'll face my wrath later," Molly warned fiercely before answering Ron's question, "Dear, we are the Bride's family."

"Well, we don't remember the Delacours paying any special attention and more respect to us at Bill's wedding," George argued petulantly.

"I don't care what the Delacours did. But we will follow tradition," Molly snapped with a glare. "Tell them, Mr. Weasley."

The young men turned to their father who wore a distasteful but slightly sympathetic expression on his face.

"Mr. Weasley!" Molly shrieked when he didn't answer for a long time.

Arthur sighed heavily. "Your Mother is right, boys. Besides, it is just for one day. Remember that for any disrespect on our part, Harry will have to face the consequences."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked angrily, imagining their sister being tortured by Malfoys.

"Not like how you are assuming, Ron. However, they might blame Harry for it," Arthur answered with a sigh.

"Fine," Ron said deflated, while Fred and George nodded in acceptance.

Draco had stopped visiting Harriet a week before the wedding. The next time they would meet again was at the wedding itself. On his last visit, Molly insisted on him joining them for dinner.

* * *

Charlie arrived at the Burrow on Saturday and immediately rushed out with Arthur to help with the arrangements.

Three days before the wedding, on Sunday morning service in St. Nicolas, the Banns were announced as

_I__ publish the Banns of Marriage between Mr. Draco Lucius Malfoy of the Malfoy family and Miss Harriet Jane Potter of the Weasley family. If any of you know cause or just impediment as to why these two persons should not be joined together in holy matrimony, ye are to declare it. This is the third time of asking._

No one had contested the wedding the previous week either.

* * *

On Sunday afternoon, Bill arrived with Fleur, who was five months pregnant. Bill asked Harriet if she really wanted to marry Mr. Malfoy. Despite Harriet's assurances, Bill still looked sceptical. So, Arthur took both Bill and Charlie (who hadn't said anything on the matter until now) to his study and explained in detail about the events that had happened in the last two months.

That evening, Madam Malkin arrived at the Burrow, bringing with her the wedding day gowns. First, Molly helped Harriet into her wedding gown.

"How does it fit?" Malkin enquired her, scrutinizing the fittings of the gown with a critical eye.

"Perfectly," Harriet replied with an assuring smile.

"Hmm ... it is a good thing that I stitched it a bit loose. You must have gained some weight," Malkin mused aloud.

"But of course. I did nothing but sit around the house for the last three weeks," Harriet complained with a huff.

Malkin and Molly laughed softly at that.

"But you look much prettier now," Malkin remarked, gazing the length of her.

"She does, doesn't she?" Molly said fondly as she stared at Harriet.

Later, Hermione and Molly tried on their dress gowns.

* * *

On Monday morning after breakfast, Fleur and Hermione dragged Harriet to her bedroom.

Fleur simply asked her to undress while pulling several jars from her bag.

"But why?" Harriet asked, looking sceptically at the jars that contained a thick, gold-coloured liquid.

"'ermione, please 'elp 'arry wiz 'er dress," Fleur said in her French accent as she scrutinized the jars.

Hermione gave her a look before moving forward to help Harriet until she was left only with her chemise on.

"Ah, good. Now 'ermione, ask Mozer-in-law to bring any useless cozon strips sze 'as," Fleur instructed.

Hermione gave an apologetic glance to a now nervous Harriet before walking out of the room. A few minutes later, Hermione, followed by Molly, arrived, carrying white cotton strips.

"Can I ask why we need those?" Harriet asked nervously.

"'air removing," Fleur said simply. "Now 'arry, lie down on the floor."

"But ... Mother, we never practised hair removing before. Why should we start now?" Harriet asked shrilly, looking desperately at Molly.

"Oh 'arry, don't you want to look beautiful for your 'uzband on your wedding night?" Fleur cajoled gently, pushing Harriet onto the floor.

"Ahh … It's damn cold," Harriet complained, quickly getting up from the floor.

"Language, Harry. Here, put this sheet on the floor. We can wash it later," Molly said, passing the bed sheet to Hermione.

Harriet was laid flat on the sheet on the floor again. Hermione and Fleur sat beside her legs. Unstopping the jar, Fleur asked Hermione to pull Harriet's chemise up.

"What is that?" Harriet asked, blushing because of her exposed naked legs.

"It is called sugaring. Now, be quiet and let me do ze work," Fleur said, liberally spreading the cool, sticky paste on her legs. Harriet shivered slightly at the cold sensation.

"'ermione, smoothly place the cloth strip on ze paste," Fleur instructed professionally.

The process continued until both her legs were covered in cotton strips.

"Now 'ermione, 'old 'er legs down tig'tly," Fleur instructed next.

Hermione nodded nervously before holding her ankles down. Fleur, in one swift motion, yanked off a strip of cloth.

"Oh my god!" was all Harriet said as her face rapidly turned red and her eyes watered. She bit her lip from the pain while others watched her in concern.

"'arry, don't bite your lips, zey will be c'apped," Fleur said sternly.

"I am doing it so as not scream at the top of my lungs," Harriet bit out, glaring at Fleur.

"Oh, you can scream, dear," Fleur said dismissively, yanking another strip.

"Aaaaaahhhhhh!" Harriet shrieked loudly.

"Well, I could 'ave used razor or pumice stone. But razor might cause cuts and pumice stone usually leaves red scratches. Just 'wo days before ze wedding, sugaring is the mos' ideal solution. It is a little painful, but safe," Fleur explained calmly to Harriet who was now breathing heavily.

"You call that a little painful!" Harriet exclaimed in disbelief and outrage.

"Oh, you will get used to it eventually," Fleur shrugged causally.

"But why am I going through this? Aaaaahhhhhh...! Where did you learn to do it anyway? Aaaaahhhhhh...! I am going to kill the person who invented it," Harriet panted painfully.

'No, first I am going to kill Blaise and Malfoy for putting me through this. What was I thinking when I accepted that proposal?'

"Ahhhhhh…!"

'This is hell!' Harriet thought, glaring fiercely at the roof.

"My Grandmozer was from Egypt. She taught me. Women zere are beautiful because zey take care of zeir skin," Fleur lectured, continuing her task.

Suddenly, someone banged at the door.

"I will see who it is," Molly said, walking to the door.

Molly opened the door slightly.

"What do you want, Ronald?"

Instead of answering, Ron tried to peek inside. Molly squeezed herself out and firmly shut the door behind her.

"What is going on in there? Is that Harry's voice? Why is she yelling, Mother?" Ronald asked rapidly in concern.

"What are doing here, Ron? Why haven't you left with your Father and brothers?" Molly asked instead.

Ron frowned at her.

"Father said I should stay in case you need something," Ron replied. "Mother, what...?" He trailed off as another shout came from behind the door.

"That is not your business, Ronald. We won't need anything at the moment. Go visit your friends and return around lunch time," Molly ordered. She walked back to the room and closed the door on his bewildered face.

The process was repeated for her entire body. When Fleur started to work on her pubic region, 'Damn you, Malfoy' was the only thought that rang through Harriet's head.

By the time the process was finished, Harriet's skin looked red and raw. Harriet sighed in relief later when Molly massaged some milk cream on her skin after thoroughly cleaning her body off the paste with water.

Next Fleur attacked Harriet's forehead with a twisted thread.

* * *

The day before the wedding, the Burrow was crowded with relatives. Their loud and joyous voices could be heard throughout the neighbourhood. After breakfast, all the men were driven out to the front yard so that the women could take their baths for tomorrow's event. For this exact case, Arthur ordered a small tent to be placed in the yard along with chairs.

The men entertained themselves with card games while indulging in delicious snacks that Molly made along with wine.

Inside the house, Nancy was boiling the water for the Misses and Mistresses that the Weasley boys were constantly bringing from the nearby lake. Molly told Harriet to take the first turn. She nodded and went up to her room to bring her clothes.

"You'll see when I finish dressing her up, how beautiful Harry will look," Molly gushed excitedly.

Fleur raised an eyebrow at her Mother-in-law.

"Molly, let Fleur dress Harry up. You can do it for Ginny and Hermione," Martha, Molly's younger sister, suggested quietly. Martha was a gentle, sombre woman who had lost her husband in the war.

Before Molly could refuse, she pulled her to the corner and added; "You know very well that Harry is the one woman in this house who tolerates Fleur."

"But I wanted to dress my daughter myself," Molly argued in distress.

"I know, but Molly, you cannot take all the responsibilities yourself. It is not practical. Besides, you need to meet with the Harry's in-laws at the entrance. Fleur can stay with Harry in the dressing room," Martha cajoled her.

Molly sighed in resignation.

"All right. I won't be able to dress her up, but I am going to wash her hair," Molly said firmly, noticing Harriet who had returned with her clothes.

Martha shook her head with fond exasperation.

"Mother, I can do it myself," Harriet protested, frowning at her.

"Nonsense. Nancy, is the water ready?" Molly asked, pulling Harriet into the small bath chamber beside the kitchen.

"Yes, Mistress," Nancy answered politely.

As Molly washed her hair, she asked, "Harry, do you remember our talk when your periods first started?"

Harriet jerked, baffled, turning her head towards Molly.

"Keep still," Molly admonished, turning her head back. "Dearest?"

"Yes Mother," Harriet answered reluctantly. It was the most embarrassing situation for Harriet. And she could see where this discussion is heading.

"Good, then I won't have to repeat myself. I am only going to give you advice that my mother gave me before my wedding."

"Mother," Harriet whined in embarrassment.

Ignoring her, Molly continued, "Every man has a beast within who, when it comes out, makes them do terrible things. Unfortunately, we women bear the brunt of it. And there is only one way to keep that beast away. That is to keep his two appetites satisfied. Do you know what they are?" she asked rhetorically.

"Mother, please," Harriet moaned in mortification.

Molly again ignored her.

"Food and intercourse. As long as they are fulfilled, men will behave properly," she told her seriously.

Harriet's face went bright red at her words.

"Now, dear, I know that Malfoy Manor has a cook and Malfoy women don't bother with cooking themselves. But there is nothing wrong with cooking occasionally for your husband and his family. Find out his favourite dishes and make them. Also, try different dishes that I taught you," Molly suggested.

"Yes Mother," Harriet agreed quickly, hoping her mother would stop.

"Take good care of your hygiene, too. I hate to say it, but follow Fleur's advice about body care. I am sure that the ladies in the Manor practise those themselves."

Washing her hair was done. Thus, Molly left her alone so that Harriet could take her bath. 'Finally,' Harriet thought in relief.

It took the whole of the morning and half the afternoon for everyone to finish bathing. The Weasley boys were awfully flushed and sweating by the end of it. They were the last ones to take baths.

* * *

In the late afternoon, Harriet was seated in the living room where the family could offer her gifts while the relatives watched with smiles.

First Arthur moved forward and placed her wedding gown and white lace shoes in her outstretched hands.

'_Something new_,' Harriet thought, teary eyed. She hugged Arthur close and whispered "Thank you" in his ear.

Arthur just nodded, trying hard not to let his tears fall. He kissed her on both cheeks before backing away.

Molly moved forward next. Crouching in front of Harriet, she opened the top of a small jewellery box. It revealed a delicate golden bracelet with a ruby stone embedded in the centre.

"This bracelet was given to me by my Mother who, in turn, received it from her Mother. Now, I am passing it to my daughter," Molly said, her voice cracking with emotion.

_'Something old.'_

"Mother!" Harriet cried, breaking into sobs and throwing herself into Molly's embrace. A couple of minutes later, Molly pulled back and dabbed a handkerchief on Harriet's wet cheeks gently.

Next, Bill and Fleur moved forward.

Bill crouched on the floor and placed a jewellery box on her hands. Harriet opened it to reveal a simple silver chain with a silver pendant in the shape of a heart.

"_Zat pendant is a charm zat will bring love in your marriage,_" Fleur, who standing beside Bill, explained smiling.

Harriet felt incredible shame well up inside of her. She averted her eyes down and nodded slowly, tears falling down her cheeks.

Concerned, Bill gathered her in his arms and hugged her tightly.

When they moved back, Charlie came forward. Occupying Bill's previous position, he placed a heavy object covered in white cloth in Harriet's hand. He pushed the cloth away to reveal a horseshoe.

_"For luck_," Charlie winked at her though there were tears in his blue eyes.

Harriet's face split into a small smile. He placed a tender kiss on her forehead before backing away.

Next, Fred and George came forward. George took the shoebox from Hermione who was standing beside Harriet, while Fred revealed a six pence coin on his palm.

"This, Harry, is our first earning from selling our products," Fred said, putting the coin inside the shoe that was resting on George's palm.

"And we hope that it will be bring you prosperity in your marital life," George said solemnly.

_'Silver sixpence in the shoe.'_

Harriet choked on a sob. Both Fred and George put their arms around her and kissed her hair gently.

"Remember to inform us immediately if your husband or in-laws ever give you a hard time, Harry. We will be more than happy to use our products on them," George told her in hushed tone.

"Yes, you know we are always looking for test subjects," Fred whispered in agreement.

Harriet gave a shaky laugh, pushing them away.

Next came Ron.

"Harry, since I am not earning money, I could not buy you a gift, but…." Ron trailed off in a whisper, placing a tiny thing in her palm and closing it.

Harriet frowned in curiosity and opened her palm to reveal a brightly twinkling white stone. Wide-eyed, Harriet jerked her head back to stare at Ron.

"But, Ron, this is part of your collection." Since childhood, Ron had been in the habit of collecting beautiful stones found on the shores of the nearby lake. He never allowed anyone to touch them, saying it was his treasure, jealously guarding it.

"Yes, but I want you to have it," Ron shrugged, rubbing his neck in embarrassment.

"Oh Ron!" Harriet cried, throwing herself at him.

Ron patted her back gently. When she let him go, Ron moved away, discreetly scrubbing his eyes. He went to stand beside Charlie who put his arm around his shoulders.

While Harriet was dubbing her face off tears, Molly placed something in Ginny's hand and nudged her towards Harriet.

"Here," Ginny said, extending the white handkerchief in her hand.

"But I already have one, Ginny," Harriet said confused, pointing to the handkerchief in her hand.

Ginny shrugged nonchalantly.

"Oh, for Christ sake!" Molly exclaimed, moving forward. Molly took the handkerchief and opened it fully to reveal the Weasley family tree, beautifully knitted in blue silk thread.

_'Something blue.'_

Noticing her name between Ronald and Ginevra, floodgates opened for Harriet. She started crying earnestly. After several minutes of Molly's consoling, Harriet composed herself.

At last, Mrs. Minerva McGonogall walked forward. Carefully, she placed a simple but elegant tiara, embedded with diamonds and pearls, in her hand.

"_Something borrowed_ for you, Miss Potter," Minerva said formally with a small smile.

Shock was Harriet's reaction considering that her Governess always dealt strictly with her.

"Thank you," Harriet whispered, finally coming out of her stupor.

Minerva nodded with a fleeting smile before walking back.

The ceremony ended with some of the close relatives personally giving her gifts. Molly told Harriet to go upstairs and rest for a while.

Feeling tired, Harriet simply nodded and retired to her room.

While Harriet had a restless sleep, Molly, with the assistance of her sister and sisters-in-law prepared the dinner.

* * *

A couple of large tables were set in a single row, along with several chairs, in the front yard below the tent since no room in the house could accommodate all the people. During lunch, people ate at different times.

They were having an early dinner since Harriet, Molly, Hermione, Fleur and Ginny along with Minerva were leaving for Chippanhem that evening. It was an hour's journey from Biddestone to Chippanhem, so Mr. Dumbledore and Mrs. McGonogall graciously invited them to spend the night at their house, which was a ten-minute distance from St. Nicolas church.

Though Arthur would escort them, the other men and guests were to stay behind at the Burrow and arrive directly at the church. Molly sighed in relief at the invitation since their dressing up would take time.

A sumptuous dinner was prepared to mark it as the last meal for Harriet as their daughter. During the next meal, she would be known as Mrs. Malfoy, even in the Burrow.

Harriet sat between her parents, both of whom wore sombre expressions but forced a smile wherever Harriet looked at them. Everyone noticed the silent sobs that periodically escaped from Harriet and the lone tears that fell from her bloodshot eyes throughout the dinner.

Molly put her arms around Harriet's waist as she silently shed tears herself. Arthur looked on the verge of tears, but refrained with immense control while the Weasley boys threw concerned looks at Harriet.

After dinner, their luggages were placed in the carriage. Harriet cast a long look at the Burrow. Her face was etched with pain and misery. She broke into sobs again as she stared at her brothers. The Weasley boys hugged her one last time before the ladies and Arthur departed for Mr. Dumbledore's house.

* * *

A week before the wedding, Draco's aunts and cousins arrived at Malfoy Manor. His uncles, who were busy with their professions, would be arriving a day before the wedding.

Unfortunately for Draco, he became the subject of endless teasing from his cousins. Whenever Blaise visited the Manor, he joined them in teasing, ignoring Draco's warning glares. Instead of berating them, Alexandra watched on in amusement.

Almost all the preparations were complete in Malfoy Manor. The ballroom would be decorated the night before the wedding.

On the morning of the last day, a red-faced Lucius Malfoy, along with Narcissa, stormed into the Malfoy Manor.

Before the footman could announce their arrival, Lucius and Narcissa barged into the morning room where Alexandra was talking softly with her daughters, Elizabeth and Victoria. The three of them looked startled at their rude entry.

Composing herself, Alexandra got to her feet and said, "Oh good, you have made it. Welcome Lucius, Narcissa."

"Mother, don't patronize us. News of Draco's upcoming nuptials reached our ears three weeks ago, but why did we receive the invitation only this week?" Lucius fumed while Narcissa glanced coldly between her mother-in-law and sisters-in-law.

"Must have been some delay in the post," Alexandra replied coolly.

"Oh no, don't push the blame on the postal delivery. We know it was your doing. Did you not want us to attend our only son's wedding?" Lucius sneered fiercely.

"Lucius, I wouldn't have wasted my time writing an invitation to you if that was my intention," Alexandra answered calmly.

"Then why?" Lucius yelled in anger.

"You know very well why," Alexandra said, sitting again. Before the argument could continue, she called the butler and ordered him to escort them to their rooms.

"Lucius, Narcissa, you must be tired from the journey. Go rest," Alexandra advised firmly.

"We would like to talk to our son first," Narcissa said coldly, intentionally putting an emphasis on the word 'our'.

"Draco is not in the Manor at the moment. He and his cousins went out on some business. They will, however, return by evening," Alexandra told them before continuing the previous discussion with her daughters, ignoring her son and daughter-in-law.

Lucius and Narcissa stared coldly at her before stalking away.

* * *

The good spirits in which Draco returned to the Manor with his cousins vanished at the sight of his parents. Greeting them politely, he excused himself to his rooms.

Before nightfall, Draco's uncles, along with Regulus, had arrived at the Manor. At dinnertime, Draco could no longer avoid his parents. It was a stiff affair; the presence of Lucius and Narcissa definitely put a damper on the celebratory atmosphere.

Lucius, who could no longer keep quiet, spoke pointedly to Alexandra, "So this union, which gains us nothing, is not against Malfoy policies?"

"Draco chose his bride himself. I had no hand in it," Alexandra replied candidly. "And seeing that Draco is not yet Lord of the family, it doesn't matter."

"And this young man is going to be made Lord of the family? The one who can't even find a bride of our statue and wealth," Lucius criticized nastily.

At Lucius's words, Draco clenched his jaw tightly and squeezed the spoon in his hand in anger.

"Four years since Draco assumed the responsibilities of the Malfoy businesses on my behalf, the profits have increased by five times. You are a fool, Lucius, if you question Draco's business proficiency," Alexandra said to him.

Lucius glowered at her indirect jibe, but was not dissuaded.

"But the Weasleys?" Lucius sneered in distaste, gazing severely at his son. "Draco, have you lost your tastes since I last saw you?"

"Darling, I thought you declared yourself a bachelor not a few months ago," Narcissa said lightly, throwing a concerned look at him.

Draco internally flinched at her use of the word 'Darling'.

"I changed my mind since I cannot inherit the Lordship without marriage," Draco replied stiffly. "I am sure you can understand my ambition for power, Mother," he added with a sneer.

Rest of the family watched quietly as they sparred with one another.

"Oh, sweetheart, I would have introduced you to so many beautiful young women of our status if that was how you felt," Narcissa replied sweetly, not at all deterred by his implication. "Why, Miss Parkinson or Miss Greengrass would have made a perfect wife for you."

Draco chose not to reply.

"How much dowry has Arthur Weasley been able to arrange? I suppose the family will be living on the streets after the wedding," Lucius commented, raising a mocking eyebrow at Draco.

"That is none of your business, Lucius," Alexandra told him sharply.

Lucius opened his mouth to retort, but stopped at the last moment when Narcissa discreetly placed her hand on his arm.

"Is she at least handsome?" Narcissa enquired coldly.

"Yes, Harriet is quite charming. She has black hair and green eyes. She is the complete opposite of you, Narcissa, if I may say so myself," Alexandra gushed with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Draco hid his smirk behind the napkin while others hid their smirks and smiles by staring at their respective plates.

"What about the people in our class? Don't you believe that they will speculate why Draco is marrying below his status?" Lucius inquired Alexandra with a scowl.

"High class society will speculate about something or another despite whom Draco marries. But he and, in extension, the Malfoy family will receive accolades and praise from the middle class and lower class families for making this match," Alexandra countered, giving Draco a proud look.

Lucius snorted in disgust.

"They are the majority of our population. Their opinions matter just as much. A concept that, unfortunately, you, Lucius, never understood," Alexandra said, shaking her head in disappointment.

"She can never accustom to our upper class lifestyle and mannerisms," Narcissa remarked with icy surety.

"She was born in a high class family," Draco ground out.

"Doesn't matter. The Weasleys raised her. Any finesse in her blood would have been washed out by now," Lucius argued with a sneer.

Alexandra had had enough of the arguments.

"That is enough." Alexandra stood on her feet. "Anyone who tries to sabotage Draco's wedding tomorrow will be disinherited at that very instant," she declared with commanding force.

"Lucius, Narcissa, you will both keep your tongue to yourselves at the wedding and breakfast. I have been very lenient on you for all these years. Do not force me to take drastic actions. If you don't heed my warning, then I will order the servants to throw you out of your son's wedding, reputation be damned," Alexandra said before striding out of the room.

The rest of the party dispersed not long after without saying a word to Lucius and Narcissa.

* * *

**Author's note:** About Ron's reaction and Molly's advice to Harriet: In those days, there was no law to protect women from physical abuse at her husband and in-laws' hands. The wife's family could not do anything either too. Molly is one of the lucky women to be blessed with a nice and loving husband.

In 19th century England, Women only indulged in removing hair on their forehead to make it look broader. That is why Harriet was surprised. Molly let Fleur do it because of the wedding. Also, clearly, Fleur was more beautiful than them and took care of her skin. She was vain, so she had more knowledge of beauty care.

In those days, women never cut their hair unless because of some illness. That is why they had long hair.

The house had neither separate bathrooms nor running water. All shared one bathchamber and a toilet, usually beside the kitchen by the back door.

They usually washed, only bathing once a week or so. Hair washing was a huge task then. It was done separately. This was the case with middle class and low class people.

In Manor houses, some bedrooms had attached baths, but toilets were on the ground floor. They used chamber pots mostly.

People then had many beliefs. Gift-giving ceremony by the family is not a tradition, but I wrote out of my own imagination.

Also, I hope I didn't go overboard with the emotional scene with the Weasleys.

Please feel free to ask questions you have.

**Review dears and tell me what do you think of this chapter. Constructive criticism is most welcome.**


	10. Chapter 10: Wedding

**LADY MALFOY**

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and everything related belongs to J. K. Rowling. And the places I mention, in the story do not belong to me.

**Author's note:** Thanks to my wonderful beta, Pheonix Soar.

Most of you are wondering about Draco's attitude towards Harriet and vice-verse, right?

First of all, yes, they were both attracted when they first saw each other.

It's just that Harriet is afraid to look deeply into it more for fear of falling in love with him. I mentioned it in the chapter 6. It is, after all, a temporary marriage according to her. She fears that it would become difficult for her to leave him at the end if she were in love with him.

After all, it is easier to fall in love with someone you are already attracted to. Don't you think?

As for Draco, there is still 'I don't want to marry at all' thing with him. Reasons will be revealed soon why he feels that way. When Blaise told him the plan, Draco thought he'd maintain his distance with the girl and get rid of her after 3 yrs. But his problem is that Blaise showed him the girl, he was attracted to already. *Isn't Blaise sly* So it is very difficult for him to be aloof but he will try his best.

But don't worry; no matter how much they fight it, Love is inevitable between them. Please be patient and keep reading as their private moments are coming.

Well guys, the Chapter you all have been waiting for, is finally here!!!

Guys, don't get any ideas of kidnapping Harriet from the altar and marrying her yourself.

Gals, keep your drooling after Draco in control. We are in church. *bursts out crying* What am I saying? I am such a masochist or sadist or whatever; I am writing the marriage of the love of my life with another love of my life. I am gonna be sooooo lonely. *bursts out laughing* Just kidding, guys.

Oh, I also want to remind you that I am not a Christian, but I have incredible respect for all religions. There are parts in the chapter that refer to Christianity. If I made any mistakes in writing those, please forgive me, for it is nothing but my ignorance. Most of it came from research on the net.

I have tried my best to add all the 19th-century wedding traditions I researched, but at some places, I added my own imaginations that were in no way practised.

Enough with my rambling. **ENJOY!**

**Warnings:** AU NON-MAGIC . Harry is a female. You will find swear words but quite seldom. I will add further warnings as story progresses.

**Chapter 9: The wedding**

Mr. Dumbledore received them graciously at his house. After a little conversation, they all retired to bed since they needed to wake up at the crack of dawn.

Despite the tiredness and headache from crying, Harriet could not get proper sleep. What little sleep she got was filled with vivid dreams of being abandoned or her ending in loneliness.

Around five a.m., Molly woke Harriet from the restless sleep, instructing her to take a bath and brush her teeth.

Finishing the task, Harriet sat on the chair by the window and pensively watched the sunrise while Fleur, Hermione, Ginny and Molly got cleaned and dressed.

They were all dressed and ready by seven.

"Harry?" Hermione called gently.

Coming out of her trance, Harriet turned around and glanced between the four women.

"Look how absolutely beautiful you all are!" Harriet remarked, smiling brightly at them.

They returned her smile.

"Now you, beloved," Molly said, gesturing at her to occupy the dressing table.

Once Harriet had settled on the stool before the mirror, Fleur started working on her hair.

* * *

The Weasley boys arrived at the Dumbledore residency around eight in the morning. They would be escorting the ladies to the church. They were served tea in the morning room as they waited for their arrival.

Since it rained last night, Fleur suggested that Harry wear her wedding dress at the church to prevent mud stains on the gown. Donning on a light brown dress, Harriet, along with the others, left the guest rooms.

Glancing between her brothers, Harriet complimented them with a glowing smile.

All her brothers except Ron tipped their hats in reply. Harriet nodded once before clearing her throat loudly to gain Ron's attention, who was staring at a blushing Hermione.

"What?" Ron asked confusedly when he noticed everyone staring at him.

At his reply, the men burst out laughing while the women giggled in mirth.

For her part, Hermione turned bright red and looked like all she wanted to do was escape from there.

"You should leave now," Mr. Dumbledore suggested, looking at his pocket watch.

Arthur nodded and ushered the women outside.

* * *

The morning was chilly, Harriet noted, as she was lead to a specially decorated horse-drawn carriage hired for the occasion. As Harriet, Molly, Hermione, Ginny and Fleur were taken to the church in the carriage, Arthur and the Weasley boys walked behind.

* * *

On reaching the church, they were greeted cordially by Mr. Doge at the entrance. Since it was still half past eight, none of the guests had arrived. Charlie quickly ushered the ladies through the side door that led to the dressing room.

Inside the room, Hermione and Molly took the task of changing Harriet's dress while Fleur watched.

"Watc' ze 'air," Fleur cried as they put the wedding gown on Harriet. Molly and Hermione rolled their eyes but compiled nonetheless.

When Harriet was ready, Molly called her brothers in.

They stared wide-eyed at Harriet. A moment later, Bill's and Charlie's faces split into proud smiles as they took in the sight of the bride while Harriet smiled shyly.

"OK, who are you? And what have you done to our Harry?" George asked her seriously.

Fred and Ron nodded bemused.

Harry bit her lip before shrugging with smile.

Everyone laughed loudly.

* * *

Around quarter past nine, George returned to the dressing room.

"Mother, they are here," George informed her.

"Yes, yes," Molly said excitedly as she rushed to George's side. Taking his arm, she left.

* * *

Ginny and Fleur quickly walked up to the window to look at the bridegroom's party.

"What a pity that the groom is fairer than the bride!" Ginny commented loudly as they watched her parents and brothers greeting the Malfoy entourage.

Hermione put an arm on Harriet's gloved hand, noticing Harriet's downcast expression.

"Nonsense. 'Arry 'as a gorgeous and flawless light golden complexion. And clearly Mr. Malfoy finds 'er attractive," Fleur retorted, throwing a dirty look at Ginny.

* * *

"Well, aren't you a dashing young man," Alexandra remarked to the young man who helped her out of the carriage. "What's your name?"

"Charlie Weasley, Madam," Charlie bowed.

"Charlie, how you have grown so since I last saw you!" Alexandra said brightly.

"And you are looking as exquisite as ever, Lady Malfoy," Charlie replied with a wining smile.

Alexandra was dressed in a crimson satin-silk dress gown trimmed with silver satin and a cashmere shawl wrapped loosely around her arms. Her greying brown hair was held in an elegant bun at the nape of her neck. Her face glowed from the reflection of the diamond studded earrings and necklace she wore.

Alexandra laughed heartily. "Are you to escort me inside?"

"If you will honour me," Charlie replied, his smile not wavering in the slightest.

"Of course!" She took his extended arm.

When Arthur and Molly reached Lucius and Narcissa where they were standing by their carriage, they greeted them with smile (a forced one, in Arthur's case). All they received in return was an icy stare from Narcissa and a disgusted sneer from Lucius. He made to open his mouth to utter a nasty remark, but a look from Alexandra stopped him.

Not at all deterred, Molly gestured them inside the church.

Bill, Charlie, Fred, George and Ron escorted the ladies and ushered the gentlemen, who arrived with bridegroom, inside the Church Hall while Draco, Blaise and Regulus were shown to the other dressing room.

All of the bridegroom's party and the guests were ushered to the respective seats with Alexandra, Lucius, Narcissa, Elizabeth and Walter occupying the front row on the bridegroom's side.

* * *

At fifteen minutes to ten, the usher was signalled to enter the hall. As soon as Regulus had left, Draco took one last look at himself before making to leave. But Blaise halted his stride by grabbing Draco's arm.

Draco raised an incredulous brow at him.

"Draco, you have been my best friend since we were twelve, but I am afraid that it will not be the case if you ever hurt Harriet. I know you. I know that there will be times when you lose control. I am well aware of your temper. I myself am guilty of displaying the same at occasions. Just remember one thing: at the end of this agreement, Harriet has more to lose than anyone before you target her with it," Blaise said seriously.

Draco stared blankly at Blaise.

"When you signed the contract, one of her conditions was that you do not judge her family because of it," Blaise continued, looking intently into Draco's grey eyes. "Now, as a person who knows both of you quite well, I urge that you do not judge her character solely for accepting this agreement."

"I implore that you make her life a pleasant one as long as she is your wife," Blaise finished in a pleading tone.

After a long gaze, Draco gave him a curt nod. Blaise sighed in relief before letting him go with a relieved smile.

* * *

William, dressed in a taupe coloured suit, escorted the lovely Fleur who was dressed in jade coloured dress gown beautifully embroidered with silver silk thread. Her white blond hair, twisted in a loose bun, was covered with a simple bonnet decorated with orange flowers.

Next, Charlie, dressed in a charcoal coloured suit, escorted a buxom pink-cheeked Molly, who was dressed in a dark blue coloured dress gown, to the front row of the bride's side.

At this point, Draco entered the Church Hall from the side door and stood at the altar, facing the main entrance. He looked extremely handsome, dressed in a black coat with a swallowtail, worn over a white shirt held with a black silk puff tie and a black waistcoat elegantly embroidered with silver silk thread and black trousers. His coat was decorated with a double row of silver button above the waist and oversized buttoned cuffs. His pale skin and short white blond hair stunningly contrasted with his suit.

"Dwacooo, mama," sixteen-month-old, adorable Nicholas yelled cheerfully, pointing his chubby fist at Draco.

"Yes, darling," his mother, Natalie, agreed with a smile.

Regulus, dressed in a dark grey coloured suit, escorted Ginny who looked pretty, dressed in lavender coloured silk dress gown decorated with ribbon knots, along the aisle. She carried a bouquet of pale pink roses.

Following them was Blaise, who was dressed in a navy blue suit, escorting a charming Hermione dressed in a cherry blossom pink silk dress gown trimmed with lace and carrying a bouquet of yellow roses to the front.

As Blaise took his position between Draco and Regulus, the adorable four-year-old Isabella walked up the aisle, scattering white and pale pink rose petals from the basket along the way.

* * *

Arthur Weasley entered the dressing room as Hermione and Ginny left.

Harriet, who was staring at her image in the large mirror, turned around at the sight of her father and offered him a shy smile.

'Is she really Harry who would rather go exploring the village with her brothers than indulge in vanity like Ginny? One who would do her brothers' chores so they would take her along with them on their exploits? One who once expressed to Molly that her wish was to dress like her brothers?' Arthur wondered as he stared at the girl. 'No, not girl. Woman; a beautiful woman,' he mentally corrected himself for she looked like a woman for the first time in her life.

For a moment, Arthur remembered the first time he had seen a ten-year-old Harriet. Dirty faced, her thin and tiny frame covered in rags, her large green eyes were so open that they clearly spoke of misery, anxiousness and a tiny hope as they stared innocently at him and Molly.

Now, before him stood the same person, but the same eyes now relayed wisdom yet innocence. Arthur felt an incredible pride well up in his heart for raising such a daughter who was charming both inside and out.

"Father?"

Coming out of his stupor, Arthur smiled, teary-eyed, as he walked up to her and placed a tender kiss on her forehead.

Harriet smiled sadly at him before taking a huge breath.

"Shall we, Father?" Harriet prompted when Arthur stood still.

"Harry, are you sure about this union? You know none of us will care if you withdraw at this moment," Arthur said, staring searchingly at her face.

"I know, Father. But I wouldn't have agreed so in the first place if I had had second thoughts about it. So, yes, I am sure," Harriet responded with a reassuring smile.

Arthur nodded in acquiescence.

"Shall we?" he offered his left arm to her.

* * *

The pianist near the altar started playing as Harriet and Arthur stood at the entrance. Harriet noted several candles that beautifully lit the Church Hall. Incredible fear and shame welled up in her heart as her gaze fell on the statue of Christ.

'I know I have sinned by lying and betraying them, but, My Lord, as You protect Your loved ones from misery and pain, I am trying to protect mine. And this is the only way I could find. I will fully accept the responsibility of my actions when I am at Your door, and I will wholly submit to Your will. But, for now, please forgive me,' Harriet said mentally, closing her eyes for a moment.

Everyone stood and watched in awe as the bride progressed along the aisle on her father's arm.

Across the Hall, Draco stared stupefied at Harriet who was dressed in a gown made of pure white satin-silk with a darted bodice and a scoop neck. The gown was trimmed with appliqué lace with three-quarter length sleeves, a wide pleated hoop skirt and a white ribbon wound around her trim waist with a satin-made flower embossed at the centre.

Her black hair, twisted in a French style along the crown, was tied in a loose bun at her nape. Her hair was decorated with silver flower springs. Long, cascading black ringlet curls fell gracefully over her ears onto the light golden coloured smooth skin of her shoulders. Her full lips, curved in a shy smile, were painted red with the essence of cherry. The pearl necklace around her delicate neck and the earrings she wore only added to her angelic look. She also wore a gold bracelet (Molly's gift) on her white-gloved right hand.

Her eyes glowed like emeralds behind a Limerick guipure lace veil, which was edged with a border of floral motifs and held with a diamond and pearl studded tiara set on her crown. She carried a bouquet of orange blossoms and myrtle, The Book and a white handkerchief (Molly's gift) in her left hand.

"Angel, mama," Nicholas said in hushed tone, staring wide-eyed at Harriet.

"Oh my, they look like complete opposites!" Emily remarked to Natalie who threw her a look that said, 'I told you so'.

Blaise smirked in amusement at his friend's reaction, but cleared his throat softly as Arthur and Harriet neared the altar.

Coming out of the trance, Draco rearranged his face to a neutral expression as Harriet stepped up on the altar on his left. Everyone took their seat again.

Harriet and Draco together turned to the priest, who was standing by the Lord's Table, while Arthur stood just behind them. The priest started,

**_DEARLY beloved_**_, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this congregation, to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony; which is an honourable estate, instituted of God in the time of man's innocence, signifying unto us the mystical union that is betwixt Christ and his Church; which holy estate Christ adorned and beautified with his presence, and first miracle that he wrought, in Cana of Galilee; and is commended of Saint Paul to be honourable among all men: and therefore is not by any to be enterprised, nor taken in hand, unadvisedly, lightly, or wantonly, to satisfy men's carnal lusts and appetites, like brute beasts that have no understanding; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of God; duly considering the causes for which matrimony was ordained._

_First, it was ordained for the procreation of children, to be brought up in the fear and nurture of the Lord, and to the praise of His holy name._

_Secondly, it was ordained for a remedy against sin, and to avoid fornication; that such persons as have not the gift of continence might marry, and keep themselves undefiled members of Christ's body._

_Thirdly, it was ordained for the mutual society, help, and comfort, that the one ought to have of the other, both in prosperity and adversity. Into which holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. Therefore if any man can show any just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter forever hold his peace._

When no impediment was alleged, the priest, glancing between the bride and bridegroom, said,

**_I REQUIRE_**_ and charge you both, as ye will answer at the dreadful Day of Judgement when the secrets of all hearts shall be disclosed, that if either of you know any impediment, why ye may not be lawfully joined together in Matrimony, ye do now confess it. For be ye well assured, that so many as are coupled together otherwise than God's Word doth allow are not joined together by God; neither is their matrimony lawful._

When they raised no objection, the priest turned to face Draco,

**_Draco Lucius Malfoy. WILT_**_ thou have this woman as thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honour, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?_

"I will," Draco answered.

Turning to Harriet, the priest said,

**_Harriet Jean Potter. WILT_**_ thou have this Man as thy wedded Husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony? Wilt thou obey him, and serve him, love, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?_

Her heart thudded against her bosom as Harriet replied, "I will."

Then the priest asked, "_Who giveth this woman to be married to this man?_"

"I do," Arthur answered, taking Harriet's right hand and forwarded to the priest. Arthur took his seat beside Molly in the front row of Bride's side.

The priest, receiving the hand at her father's, asked Draco to take her hand with his right hand and repeat after him,

**_I, Draco Lucius Malfoy…_**

For a moment, Draco gazed at her searchingly before repeating,

"I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, take thee Harriet Jean Potter to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I plight thee my troth."

Then they loosened their hands; on the priest's gesture, Harriet, with her right hand, took Draco by his gloved right hand and repeated after the priest,

**_I, Harriet Jean Potter…_**

"I, Harriet Jean Potter, take thee Draco Lucius Malfoy to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, cherish, and to obey, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I give thee my troth."

They again loosened their hands. Harriet, taking the wedding ring from Hermione who was standing behind her, laid it upon The Book with accustomed duty to the priest and the clerk, Mr. Doge, who was standing beside the priest. Draco, taking the ring from Blaise, did the same.

The Priest took the ring and passed it to Draco and asked him to put it upon the fourth finger of Harriet's left hand.

Harriet withdrew her hand from the white lace glove and passed it to Hermione.

Draco took her hand when she turned to face him again and said, "WITH this ring I thee wed, with my body I thee worship, and with all my worldly goods I thee endow: In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen," placing the ring on her finger.

Next, Draco removed his white satin silk glove and passed it to Blaise.

Taking his hand, Harriet said, "WITH this ring I thee wed, with my body I thee worship, and with all my worldly goods I thee endow: In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen," shakily placing the ring on his finger.

Lucius sneered in disgust at Molly's quiet sniffles, but stiffened at the noises coming from beside and behind him. Turning around, he stared, bewildered, as his mother, sisters and nieces dabbed at their eyes, while Narcissa watched the bride with a hateful glint in her eyes.

Draco and Harriet then turned to the priest and knelt down before the Lord's Table.

The Priest continued,

_Let us pray._

_**O ETERNAL God**, Creator and Preserver of all mankind, Giver of all spiritual grace, the Author of everlasting life; Send Thy blessing upon these Thy servants, this man and this woman, whom we bless in Thy Name; that, as Isaac and Rebecca lived faithfully together, so these persons may surely perform and keep the vow and covenant betwixt them made, (whereof this ring given and received is a token and pledge,) and may ever remain in perfect love and peace together, and live according to Thy laws; through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen._

Joining their right hands again, the priest said,

_Those whom God hath joined together, let no man put asunder._

Next, the priest spoke to the people,

_**FOR AS MUCH** as Draco Lucius Malfoy and Harriet Jean Potter have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and this company, and thereto have given and pledged their troth either to other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving of a ring, and by joining of hands; I pronounce that they be Man and Wife together, In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen._

Next, the priest added the Blessing.

_**GOD** the Father, God the Son, God the Holy Ghost, bless, preserve, and keep you; the Lord, mercifully with his favour, look upon you; and so fill you with all spiritual benediction and grace, that ye may so live together in this life, that in the world to come ye may have life everlasting. Amen._

The ceremony went on for a few more minutes before the priest asked the bridegroom to kiss his new bride.

Turning to face him, Harriet looked at him nervously as he lifted the veil slowly; then, putting his gloved right hand under her chin to tilt her face up, Draco bent down and placed a chaste kiss on her virgin lips.

'My first kiss' was the thought that occurred to Harriet whose eyes fluttered close when Draco leaned down. His intense gaze hadn't left her face as she opened her eyes slowly.

Suddenly, the loud applause that rang around the Hall broke their gaze. Together, they turned to their audience. Draco bowed low while Harriet curtsied deeply, blushing prettily.

Mr. Doge then placed the registry book on the table, along with an inkbottle and a quill. Draco first took the quill and signed his name where Mr. Doge pointed on the parchment. Next, Harriet signed her name one last time as Harriet Jean Potter.

Lucius and Narcissa grudgingly signed their names, followed by Arthur and Molly. Next, Alexandra, Blaise and Regulus signed their names from the bridegroom's side and Hermione, Bill and Fleur signed from the bride's side, making the count of ten witnesses.

"Congratulation, Mister and Mistress Malfoy," Mr. Doge said to Draco and Harriet, smiling widely as he took away the book.

Taking Draco's extended arm, Harriet exited the church with him. As they were about to cross the threshold, the guests threw rice and wheat grains over Harriet's head.

The guests followed the bridal couple outside, continuing to throw rice and wheat with joyful cries of _Bread for life and pudding forever._

_

* * *

  
_

"Congratulations Darling," Molly said to Harriet, kissing both her cheeks and placing a hat on her head. Harriet and Draco were standing on the last step of the church, waiting for the bride-wain. "We will see you at the Manor." Her father, brothers and Hermione, standing behind Molly, were beaming at her. Percy stood among them with an apologetic smile on his face; Harriet gave him a reassuring smile in return.

Throwing a smile one last time at them, she turned to Draco.

Draco helped Harriet into the carriage when it drew in front of the church stairs. Climbing up, he stood on the open carriage. Removing coins from a red velvet pouch, he threw them in the air while Harriet sat and watched as people excitedly scrambled around on the ground for them.

By now, the bridegroom's party were seated in their carriages, ready to depart. The carriages left for Malfoy Manor one after the other.

Finally occupying the seat beside Harriet, Draco signalled the coachman to move. The sudden lurch of the carriage caused a grain of rice to fall from Harriet's head onto her lap. Picking it up in one hand, Harriet gazed at it sadly.

Noticing the stricken expression on her face, Draco asked lowly, "Is something wrong?"

She discreetly threw it away and whispered softly, "Nothing."

Draco gazed at Harriet who wouldn't meet his eyes, but did not press her further.

Several inhabitants of the town stood on the streets watching the procession in wonder and awe.

* * *

Harriet stared wide-eyed; as the Bride-wain drew on the path, curved with high hedges, towards an imposing pair of iron-wrought gates that were wide open. Beyond the gates, Harriet could see the handsome manor house of the Malfoys. 'I have never seen a manor this big in my life,' she thought in awe. Draco smirked smugly at her expression.

Just as they were about to cross the gates, the carriage before the Bride-wain stopped, halting the carriages behind them.

A blond haired young man, shorter than Draco, got off the carriage and helped a plump but attractive red-haired woman, who was dressed in a periwinkle coloured dress gown delicately embroidered with beads, and then a blond haired petite young woman dressed in a pale yellow dress gown trimmed with white lace, out of the carriage.

Together, they walked with purposeful strides and stood before the Bride-wain.

"Is there a reason why we are halting at the gates?" Draco drawled, raising an eyebrow at them while Harriet watched them curiously.

"Glad you asked. Now could you get down and help our new sister-in-law down, so that we could tell you the reason?" the red-haired woman said with a smirk.

Draco simply narrowed his eyes at her.

"What is going on? Why did you stop? Draco?" Lucius yelled in anger as he stuck his head out of the window of the carriage behind.

They stood their ground stubbornly and looked at Draco.

Draco grumbled irritably as he jumped out of the carriage. "Yes?" he bit out.

They shook their heads and looked pointedly at Harriet.

When Draco did not move to get her down, "Dear cousin, if you don't want to do it, I would be glad to help her down," the blond man said eagerly, moving forward.

"Absolutely not!" Draco glared at him before helping Harriet out of the carriage himself. The three cousins shared amused and knowing looks at that.

"Now, why exactly did we stop?" Draco asked with as much patience as he could muster.

The red haired woman ignored Draco; turning her head to Harriet, she said solemnly, "We apologise for this, sister-in-law, but unfortunately for us women, we will have to bear the punishment for our husbands' past crimes."

Harriet blinked at her.

"Now, you must be wondering what you beloved husband had done?" The woman continued. "Well, you see, Draco here was quite mischievous in his boyhood. He used to play embarrassing pranks on us. But he was also cunning enough never to get caught," she told her.

"Grandmother, you and Grandfather knew about it all the time, didn't you? You knew Draco was behind them, didn't you?" the blond young man asked loudly, staring accusing at Alexandra who watching them from the carriage window.

"Yes but we let it go since he was clever enough never to get caught in the act," Alexandra replied innocently.

The red haired woman and blond haired woman huffed while the young man grumbled irritably.

"Why is that relevant now?" Draco asked, ignoring their accusations while Harriet stared at him in shock.

The three of them looked at Draco with evil smirks on their faces.

"Since they never did punish you for it, we think this is the perfect time to get our revenge," the blond man said simply while the women nodded in acquiescence.

Harriet glanced anxiously at Draco, who raised an eyebrow mockingly at them.

"Draco, you will be allowed inside the Manor today only if you carry your new bride in your arms all the way to the hallway," the red haired woman declared with a smirk.

Paling a little, Harriet looked at them, horrified.

"You think you three can stop me from going inside?" Draco drawled mockingly.

Noticing the amusement on Alexandra's face, the blond man yelled, "Grandmother?"

Everyone turned to her.

"Draco, I have been partial to you all these years. It's only fair that I side with them now," Alexandra said apologetically though her eyes were twinkling brightly.

Draco narrowed his eyes at her.

Hearing her statement, all the other cousins joined the three and faced Draco and Harriet expectantly.

By this time, Harriet was looking nervously between Draco and his cousins.

Undaunted, "Stop with this childishness and let us through!" Draco snapped with a scowl.

They all shook their heads and stood blocking the path.

"Dear, give in already. The guests will be arriving any moment now," Alexandra urged him.

"Yes, you don't want to do it in front of the guests," the blond haired man said and then, a second later, added with a mischievous smirk, "Or do you?"

"It is fifteen yards, for Christ sake!" Draco argued.

"Well then, you should be grateful that your wife doesn't seem to weigh much," the blond young woman commented. Harriet immediately turned red at her statement.

"Come on, Draco, show us some of that masculine strength of yours," the blond man piped, winking at him.

"Why don't I beat you to pulp to prove that!" Draco sneered at him.

"That is one way, yes," the blond man agreed. "But there are ladies here; they cannot tolerate violence. Right, ladies?"

"Absolutely," Natalie agreed. "Enough stalling, Draco. You have to pick her up and cross the threshold anyhow. But now, you have to walk a little before that. That is all," she cajoled.

Seeing no other way out, Draco turned to Harriet so that his back blocked their view of Harriet and looked questioning at her.

Swallowing nervously, Harriet gave him an imperceptible nod. Draco hoisted her up into his arms, holding her up bridal style with a 'oomph'. The others quickly cleared the path with victories smiles and smirks. Draco gave them a final sneer before swiftly striding along the gravel path that led to the front door.

Blushing bright red, Harriet tentatively put her arm around his strong shoulders while holding her hat with the other hand. Halfway through, Harriet noticed Draco's hat slipping off his head. She quickly grabbed it before it could fall off and firmly set it on his head before she noticed Draco's bemused expression as he gazed at her. She let go of his hat as her blush deepened in embarrassment and she avoided his gaze.

Draco's cousins followed behind with loud cheers and comments. Seeing this, the children started hooting and giggling in mirth.

"Indecent act! What are young people learning these days?" Lucius sneered in disgust.

"The bride made no protests! She has no sense of shame or propriety whatsoever," Narcissa remarked, throwing an ugly look at the back of the bridal couple. Victoria and her husband, who were sharing their carriage, just shook their heads at Lucius and Narcissa's attitude.

The carriages followed the path behind them. As Draco was about to cross the threshold, Natalie yelled quickly, "Draco, stop. Don't cross."

Draco sighed in irritation, but stopped nonetheless.

Alexandra and the other women quickly walked inside the Manor where Elladora was waiting with a tray of tiny wheat cakes.

Talking one, Alexandra turned to Draco and Harriet. "Darling, bend down a little."

When Draco obliged with some effort, she broke the cake over Draco and Harriet's head. Elizabeth and Victoria followed suit. Finally Draco was allowed to cross the threshold with Harriet still in his arms.

* * *

Once inside, Draco gently lowered her onto the ground. Harriet immediately pulled her arm away from his shoulders. Harriet stared at the large hallway, which was lit with sunlight streaming through the large windows, and magnificently decorated with mahogany furniture and beautiful paintings. Most of the floor was covered in a thick and soft looking carpet.

"Dear, you should introduce Harriet to the rest of the family before we move to the family room," Alexandra told Draco.

Draco gave her a nod in acknowledgement.

Turning Harriet to his parents, Draco said, "Harriet, my father, Mr. Lucius Malfoy, and my mother, Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy."

When Harriet took a good look at Lucius, she was internally taken back. The resemblance between her husband and father-in-law was uncanny. Both stood six feet tall and had white blond hair and grey eyes. The slight differences were that while her husband had a lean frame, her father-in-law was muscular and he bore a thick moustache. He did look a little intimidating, Harriet thought, especially with the hateful glare he was directing at her.

"Father-in-law."

Curtsying deeply to him, Harriet next faced Narcissa. She was very beautiful and looked younger than her age. Narcissa had blond hair, though darker than that of her husband, and blue eyes, which were scrutinizing Harriet coldly.

"Mother-in-law," Harriet said, curtsying deeply to her, but Narcissa did not return her greeting like Lucius.

Undeterred, Harriet looked expectantly at Draco to continue while Draco and Alexandra glared at them.

Giving them up as a hopeless case, Draco said, turning Harriet gently, "This is Aunt Mrs. Victoria MacDougal and Uncle Mr. Nathan MacDougal."

Victoria was a beautiful woman in her early fifties with brown hair and blue eyes while her husband had receding red hair with brown eyes. He was a stocky man in his early sixties.

Harriet curtsied deeply to them with a smile.

Curtsying in return, Victoria said warmly, "Welcome to the family, Harriet," while Nathan bowed with a "Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"This is my eldest cousin, Mr. Peter MacDougal, and his wife, Mrs. Katie MacDougal."

Peter was a handsome, brown haired man in his early thirties while Katie was a pretty, blond haired woman in her twenties.

Harriet curtsied to them with a smile.

"Congratulations," they said, Peter bowing while Katie curtsied with a genial smile.

"And their son, Mathew."

Mathew was a cute little blond haired boy who was watching her haughtily.

"Hello, Mr. MacDougal," Harriet said smiling.

"I am Mathew. Mr. MacDougal is Grandpa," he replied loudly, pointing at Nathan while frowning at her.

Others except Lucius and Narcissa laughed at his response while the smile on Harriet's face grew bigger. Draco's mouth twitched a little in amusement.

"But of course. Can I call you Mathew then?" Harriet asked, looking expectantly at him.

Mathew stuck his nose in the air and gave her a nod.

"Thank you," she said with an indulgent smile.

"Cousin Mrs. Laura Baddock and her husband, Mr. Malcom Baddock."

Laura was a good-looking red haired woman while Malcom was a brown haired man in his late thirties.

Harriet curtsied and they returned her greeting in kind.

"This is their daughter, Kiera."

Kiera was a cute little red haired girl who was grinning toothily at Harriet.

"Hello, Kiera," Harriet said with a smile.

"Hello," she lisped in return.

"Cousin Mr. Morgan MacDougal."

Morgan was a brown-haired young man who wore a bored expression on his face, but when Harriet curtsied to him, he bowed.

"This is Aunt Mrs. Elizabeth Parkin and Uncle Mr. Walter Parkin."

Elizabeth was a plump woman in her late forties with white blond hair and blue eyes while her husband had greying auburn hair and brown eyes. He was a tall, thin and serious-looking man in his early sixties.

Harriet curtsied deeply to them with a smile.

"May you have a long and happy marital life," Elizabeth smiled, dropping a curtsy while Walter bowed with a "Congratulations on your nuptials."

"Thank you."

"You already met Cousin Mrs. Natalie Nott. This is her husband, Mr. Theodore Nott."

Mr. Nott was a blond haired short man who wore calculating look on his face.

Harriet curtsied to them with a smile.

"And, of course, the one hiding behind Natalie is young Nicholas."

Nicholas was an extremely adorable and chubby little boy who had white blond hair like Draco and large blue eyes, which peered shyly at Harriet.

"Hello, Nicholas," Harriet said with a bright smile.

Nicholas quickly ducked behind her mother with a giggle.

"And, finally, Cousins Mr. Edgar Parkin and Miss Emily Parkin."

Edgar and Emily were the blond haired twins who, along with Laura, had stopped them at the gates.

Harriet curtsied to them with a cautious smile.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Malfoy," they chorused in greeting. Noticing her wary expression, Edgar added, "And we apologise for dragging you into our games," with a flirtatious smile at Harriet.

Draco glared at him in warning while Harriet smiled in acceptance.

Harriet could not help but notice the elegant dress gowns and expensive jewellery the women wore while the men dressed in expensive suits.

"Regulus Black, my cousin," Draco introduced Harriet to a short and thin dark haired man.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Malfoy," Regulus bowed as Harriet curtsied.

"Finally, my dear Grandmother," Draco said as he and Harriet turned to a beaming Alexandra.

Alexandra took them both in her arms, "Congratulations, dears. I wish you a lifetime filled with love and joy." She let them go, but not before kissing them on their foreheads.

Linking her arms with Draco and Harriet on either side, she said, walking towards the stairs, "Everyone, let's proceed to the gallery."

* * *

**Author's note**: Sorry guys, for ending the chapter so abruptly, but it was getting bigger and I want to introduce a few more characters.

About Ginny's comment: In those days, a woman's status was decided based on her skin tone. Tanned skin meant that woman worked outside in the sun. Only lower class women worked in factories, fields and such, while middle class women were allowed to work as seamstresses or governesses. The paler the skin, the higher the class of the lady. So, some women even went so far as to use arsenic to get pale skin.

In those days, young unmarried women usually wore light colour dresses while older and married wore dark colours.

Wearing a white wedding dress was only recently practised. Before, the bride wore the best dress she had, no matter the colour. Also, marriages were not made such a big deal like I wrote. It was a simple affair attended by only family and close friends in middle class families. I made it a huge affair because the Weasleys felt that they should have an elaborate wedding that would rival the status of the Malfoys since the Malfoys were not asking them for anything. Also, because Draco who was going to be Lord of the wealthiest family in Wiltshire, would be expected to have a grand wedding, don't you think?

It was also tradition for the ten witnesses to wear dresses and suits identical to those of the bride and groom respectively to outsmart evil spirits who would then not know who is getting married, so they could curse them. I did not follow that in the chapter because I wanted Draco and Harriet to look unique. These witnesses then sign the marriage license without which marriage is considered not legal.

In the 19th century, wearing makeup was frowned upon, natural beauty was encouraged. If women did put it on, they never spoke of it. When someone asks, "Does she paint?" other than meaning whether she does painting, it also means does she put on makeup. Only actresses indulged in it.

Unlike the artificial makeup we have now, they used natural fruits and flowers as materials. Cherry essence was used for lips if at all, lipstick was put on.

Significance of orange blossoms was that they were used for the bouquet because the tree bears flowers and fruits in the same season, and leaves throughout the year. They symbolise Purity, Innocence and Eternal Love. Myrtle was sacred to the Goddess of Love.

Throwing wheat meant wishes for the newlyweds to always be wealthy and rice meant the bride to be fruitful. So, you can understand Harriet's reaction to it. Breaking the cake over their heads meant along the same lines. Those cakes did not contain sugar in it. *thank god*

Bride-wain is a special wagon(open carriage) that carries the bride to her new home.

The groom carries the bride across the threshold because it was considered unlucky if the bride tripped over it when first entering her new home. Well, it also serves my purpose nicely *wink*

**Please feel free to ask your questions,**

**And Pleeeeeeeeeeeese tell me how the wedding was!!! Reviews I want, no I need them!!!**

Look forward to the next chapter: Draco declared Lord Malfoy, wedding breakfast and wedding night.

I am telling you guys now not to expect wild, passionate sex between our protagonists immediately. It is slow romantic story. Sorry to disappoint, guys, but that is how it is.


	11. Chapter 11: The wedding breakfast

**LADY MALFOY**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and everything related belongs to J. K. Rowling. And the places I mention, in the story do not belong to me.

**Author's note: **My beta Pheonix Soar is back and with a bang, people !!! yay !!! cheers to her !!!**  
**  
I am over the moon because of your awesome reviews. Thank you sooooooooooo much. I am glad you liked it. Also, I wish those of you who dream to have equally lovely wedding, that your dream may come true.

**Warnings: **AU NON-MAGIC . Harry is a female. You will find swear words but quite seldom. I will add furthur warnings as story progresses.

**Chapter 11: The Wedding Breakfast**

The picture-gallery was situated on the first floor. It was a large room with a red carpet covering every inch of the marble floor and the walls lined with portraits of what Harriet assumed to be the ancestors. Almost all the Malfoy men had pale skin and white blond hair, Harriet noted as she glanced from one portrait to another.

Alexandra guided them towards the large portrait of Abraxas Malfoy and herself that was hung on the centre of the wall directly across the door. Alexandra, who wore a radiant smile, looked absolutely beautiful and was seated in an ornate chair, whereas the tall, handsome but stern-looking Abraxas stood behind her. Instead of waning with age, Alexandra has only grown more exquisite, Harriet noticed with slight awe. Elizabeth looked, more or less, like how her mother had then.

Alexandra moved forward and opened a wooden box laid on the mahogany table that stood directly below the portrait. The box opened to reveal a large sapphire ring sitting snugly on a cream coloured velvet cloth inside. Alexandra gently took it out and turned to face Draco.

"This ring marks the identity of Lord Malfoy. It signifies the power the person wearing it holds on the family members and businesses. It also reminds the person the duty he has for the well being of the family," she told him.

"With the powers bestowed upon me by our forefathers, I, Alexandra Jasmine Malfoy, declare you, Draco Lucius Malfoy, as Lord Malfoy from hereon," she announced, looking proudly at Draco as she slipped the ring on the middle finger of his right hand.

"May you take the family name to new heights, multiply the riches and connections and make wise decisions by the family members and vassals that you have responsibility towards," Alexandra blessed him, smiling widely.

"Thank you, Grandmother," Draco said solemnly.

Next, turning to Harriet, she said, "Dear Harriet, while Draco is kept busy with running the family businesses and fulfilling the material needs of the family, it is your responsibility as Lady Malfoy to run this household and secure the happiness, comfort and well-being of the family, not just your husband."

"And I have faith that you will perform those duties with efficiency and elegance," Alexandra added warmly.

"I will," Harriet said solemnly. All the while, Draco eyed Harriet with an unreadable expression on his face.

Everyone around broke into applause while Lucius' face turned red with shame and fury and Narcissa' s eyes glittered with rage at her loss.

Draco was receiving congratulations from the family when Francis knocked and entered.

"Madam, the guests have arrived," he informed Alexandra.

"Ah yes, we should not keep them waiting any longer," Alexandra said gesturing everyone to move to the ballroom.

* * *

Fred, George, Charlie and Ron were the ones to arrive in the last carriage.

"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed as he, Fred and George stared wide-eyed at the huge Manor. Unlike Charlie and Bill, this was the first time they were seeing the Manor.

"Our Harry is going to live here!"

When the footman arrived, "We are the bride's brothers. We have her luggage and wedding gifts with us," Charlie informed him, pointing to the luggage.

"I will take care of it, sir," Landen said moving forward. "Please proceed through this path to the ballroom."

* * *

The Malfoy family walked into the ballroom while Harriet and Draco stood outside the doorway, waiting for their signal to enter.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, Lord Draco Lucius Malfoy and Lady Harriet Jean Malfoy_," a male voice announced loudly.

The guests turned to the doorway and clapped as Draco entered the room with Harriet on his left arm.

It was a large room that was filled with the light fragrance of white and yellow damask roses that decorated it resplendently, along with golden coloured ribbons. Several large diamond-paned glass windows and three huge oak doors that overlooked the beautiful gardens of the Manor were opened widely. A large, beautiful candle-lit chandelier that hung from above at the centre of the room lit the hall brightly along with the sunlight streaming through. Several small round tables covered in white linen cloth and chairs were arranged across the room. An orchestra was playing melodious music at one corner near the dance floor. Loud excited chatter filled the room as men dressed in their best suits and women dressed in lovely dress gowns greeted one another.

At the start of the buffet, a large fruitcake was placed. Alexandra and Draco's cousins gathered around the Bride and the Bridegroom as they cut the cake together.

"You have to feed it to your bride instead of eating yourself, Draco" Laura commented as Draco picked a piece of cake, causing people to burst out laughing.

Draco rolled his eyes, but fed it to a blushing Harriet.

"Now you, dear," Alexandra encouraged Harriet.

As Harriet placed a piece of cake in Draco's mouth, Edgar remarked loudly, "Draco, don't eat off her hand too."

Harriet's blush deepened in embarrassment at his comment while the others laughed again.

Servants dressed in white uniforms stood serving behind the long side-table that held several varieties of bread, hot rolls, buttered toast, roasted chicken and ham, white sauce and eggs along with cooked vegetables, fresh fruits, hot chocolate and cake in expensive china. Waiters walked around the room serving wine in sparkling glasses to the guests.

The Bride and Bridegroom occupied the large table, set in the very front of the hall along with their parents on either side. Alexandra occupied a seat between Draco and Lucius. Together, Harriet and Draco broke their fast for the first time as a couple along with their family and friends.

* * *

"_The bride and her father are required on the dance floor_," the same male voice announced again.

At the announcement, Arthur rose to his feet. Taking her offered hand gently, Arthur led Harriet over to the dance floor while the other Weasleys watched them with wide grins. Once they took their position at the centre of the floor, the orchestra started playing a slow tune. They smiled softly at each other as they glided around with the rhythm. Halfway through the dance, Draco approached them, cutting through. Arthur handed Harriet to Draco with a smile and left. The music changed to a Waltz as Draco took Harriet gently in his arms and she slipped her arm on his shoulder and her hand in his. Their gazes never wavered from each other as they danced flawlessly around the floor.

Molly was sniffing quietly in her handkerchief when Arthur returned to his seat.

"You did wonderfully, Mr. Weasley," Molly said with tear filled eyes.

Arthur patted her hand, smiling in return.

"Ohhh, don't they look divine," Hermione remarked, dreamily watching Draco and Harriet dance.

The audience burst into loud applause when the dance ended. When Draco and Harriet left the floor, several couples took to the dance floor while others mingled among themselves. Children ran around the gardens outside, laughing and giggling.

* * *

As Draco finished introducing Harriet to his acquaintances, Hermione approached Harriet and, with a polite excuse, led her away.

"Congratulations, Malfoy, she is ravishing," Mr. Carl Warrington said, his beady eyes watching the retreating form of Harriet with a strange glint.

Draco clenched his jaw at that comment, but before he could open his mouth to retort, Mr. Fawcett intervened, "Just two weeks of notice, Malfoy? Were you worried that we would try to talk you out of it?"

Gilbert Fawcett was the long-standing member of the high-class bachelors club in Wiltshire, as was Carl Warrington whose reason for being a bachelor was that he could never be satisfied with one woman. Draco had been a member of the club for the last 4 years.

"Worried? No. But wouldn't you have?" Draco retorted with a raised brow.

"Of course. The club would certainly miss a challenging player like you, Malfoy," Fawcett told him.

Draco simply inclined his head in reply.

"So, Malfoy, where are you taking your new bride for the honeymoon?" Carl asked, leering as he sipped his wine.

"Nowhere," Draco replied simply.

Warrington looked taken back. "What? Why?" he asked incredulously.

"I could not possibly leave the business at this time of the year," Draco replied, staring down at Carl like he was a dunderhead for not figuring that out by now.

"Business or not, I wouldn't waste a minute in whisking her away if she were mine," Carl replied, gazing lustfully at Harriet across the room.

"What did you say?" Draco hissed in fury, his eyes burning like molten silver.

Before they could come to physical blows, Fawcett intervened again, saying, "I apologise for his behaviour, Malfoy. He is just drunk." With that, he quickly dragged Carl away.

Draco turned and watched Harriet for a long moment before he remembered himself. He downed his drink in a gulp and closed his eyes to calm himself before turning to more pleasant people.

* * *

"Congratulations, Alexandra, they make quite a striking pair," Augusta Longbottom said, watching the bridal couple with a calculating gaze.

"They do, don't they!" Alexandra agreed with a proud smile, also watching as Draco introduced Harriet to his business associates and family friends.

"I see that you have gotten wiser and chose a better woman for the family," Augusta remarked with a smirk.

"Draco chose Harriet himself," Alexandra told her with an indulgent smile.

"Well then, you can sleep better knowing that your grandson is turning out to be wiser than your son," Augusta told her.

"I have always known that. But still, how can you say that Draco has chosen better?" Alexandra asked, looking curiously at her

Augusta raised a brow at her as if to say, 'Like you don't know' but decided to indulge Alexandra nonetheless.

"Well, for one, I see no conceit or hard-heartedness in her. Only time will tell whether she has got any brains in that pretty head of hers."

Alexandra nodded in agreement.

"Have you had any success in finding a suitable young woman for Neville?" Alexandra asked her.

"Not so far. That young man is happy, playing in the gardens. Not at all a proper interest for the future Lord," Augusta said, shaking her head in disappointment. "But I am afraid that he would forfeit his inheritance if I pressed him further."

Suddenly, "Harriet, I want you meet a close friend of mine," Alexandra said, stopping Harriet and Hermione who were walking past them.

"Harriet, this is Mrs. Augusta Longbottom. We have been friends since we were in our teens." Alexandra told her, smiling.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Longbottom,," Harriet said with a curtsy, which Augusta returned with a genial smile.

"This is my best friend, Miss Hermione Granger," Harriet introduced to her.

"Mrs. Longbottom," Hermione curtsied to which Augusta replied, "Hello."

* * *

"Show us the ring, Harry," Hermione urged excitedly.

Bemused, Harriet withdrew her left hand from the glove and showed a large square-cut diamond-studded golden ring sitting snugly on her delicate finger.

Hermione, Molly and a few other women ohhed and ahhed while staring wide-eyed at the ring while the boys nodded, impressed.

"Fleur, are you all right?" Harriet asked in concern, noticing the tired smile on her face. "You look flushed!"

"I am just a little tired, 'arry" Fleur admitted quietly from her seat beside Bill, who was watching her in concern while holding her hand below the table.

"Oh, I can arrange a guest room for you so you can rest," Harriet offered gently.

"No, no. I will just sit 'ere. I will be fine," Fleur assured her.

"Are you sure?" Harriet pressed. Fleur nodded.

"Let me know if you need anything. Anything at all," Harriet told her insistently.

"I think I could use ze Ladies' room," Fleur said, standing up.

"All right. Come on, I will take you there," Harriet said, taking her arm and guiding her out of the ballroom.

* * *

"Her dress isn't anything special. Embossed with just one flower and nothing more. Clearly she has no sense of fashion," Mrs. Patricia Parkinson criticised, staring at Harriet.

"They must have run out of satin. It is, after all, expensive," Mrs. Anita Edgecomb smirked nastily.

Patricia snorted in acceptance.

"Her jewellery doesn't seem to be worth much either," Mrs. Henrietta Greengrass added.

"I still don't understand why young Malfoy married a woman below his status. He is fairer than her and her other features are definitely not that stunning for him to abandon the protocol. There are so many beautiful young girls in our circle. Why there is your daughter, Mrs. Parkinson," Mrs. Edgecomb trailed off, shaking her head.

Patricia's face flushed in embarrassment before taking on a haughty expression, "We don't care that he did not choose Pansy. She has many wealthy and handsome suitors standing in line hoping for her hand in marriage," Mrs. Parkinson boosted.

"Do you think he has some major flaw? Or maybe he got her pregnant? Middle class girls, after all, are known not to have any respect for virtue or self control," Mrs. Greengrass said with disgust.

"That must be it. Oh, of course that would explain so much why the wedding took place in such a hurry!" Mrs. Edgecomb exclaimed, wide-eyed. "You see, they will be revealing the news of her pregnancy in a month's time."

"She doesn't look like she is in delicate condition," Sally-Anne Perks, who was a plain-faced young niece of Mrs. Greengrass, said tentatively as she stared at Harriet, who was standing at a distance talking her father and a man.

"But, of course, women do not start showing until four months, you silly girl," Mrs. Greengrass admonished her with a glare.

Hermione, who was standing nearby, heard their conversation with disgust. She felt sorry for Harriet as she realised that her good-natured friend would have to deal with such conceited people hidden behind the disguise of expensive clothes and ornaments for the rest of her life.

* * *

Arthur drew Harriet to a corner to introduce her to a short and exuberant man in his fifties.

"Harry, I want you to meet Mr. Dedalus Diggle. I told you that his family has been working for generations for the Potters in the cotton factory in Wales," Arthur said.

"Yes," Harriet agreed. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Diggle." Harriet curtsied with a smile.

"Pleasure meeting you again, Mrs. Malfoy," Mr. Diggle said, bowing deeply. "The ceremony was absolutely splendid!"

"Thank you."

"I know this is not the place to give you your wedding gift, but I thought I should give this to you personally," Mr. Diggle said, extending a rectangular shaped brown package held with a white bow towards Harriet.

"Thank you," she replied, taking it.

"You can open it if you want," he added with a slight urge.

Harriet frowned at him in curiosity before opening it. It was a golden frame that held a black and white picture of a young couple.

"This photo was taken on your parents wedding. I remembered the photographer and persuaded him to make a copy," he told her gently as tears filled in her eyes at the sight of her parents.

After composing herself, "Thank you for this valuable gift, Mr. Diggle," she said gratefully. "I do not even remember how they looked."

Mr. Diggle looked more than happy to tell her about her birth parents.

"Except for your hair, you have inherited all your mother's features. Mrs. Potter had dark red hair," he told her.

Harriet listened, fascinated as he talked about James and Lily Potter. In the years that she had lived with the Dursleys, Harriet had often wondered about her parents. But her longing had lessened over the years since the Weasleys had adopted her.

* * *

"Hello, Blaise," Harriet said, coming to stand beside Blaise.

"You look absolutely radiant, Harry!" Blaise remarked, smiling at her.

At the vague smile she gave in return, "How do you feel, Harry?" Blaise asked seriously.

"Terrified, absolutely terrified!" Harriet confided to him nervously.

After a moment's silence, Harriet whispered, "I did the right thing, right Blaise?"

"I am hardly the person to answer that question, Harry," Blaise said warily.

Then, remembering their audience, Blaise said quietly, "You should go."

Harriet nodded in understanding before walking away.

* * *

"Harry, this is brilliant!" Ron remarked, gulping down his fifth glass of hot chocolate with gusto.

Harriet smiled indulgently while Hermione, who was sitting beside her, huffed in irritation before standing up and leaving.

Ron stared bewildered at her retreating form before turning to Harriet with a frown. Harriet shook her head in dismay before saying, "Ron, don't you think you should ask Hermione to dance at least once?"

"But I hate dancing. And she knows it, too," Ron whined petulantly.

"Doesn't matter. Ask her to dance," Harriet ordered him sternly.

A little distance from them, "Look at her brother, he is drinking chocolate as if he hadn't tasted it in his whole life," Miss Dobbs said, wrinkling her nose a little.

"With the lack of money, it might be true!" Miss Cappar replied with disdain.

* * *

"It was a lovely wedding, Harriet!" Mrs. Nancy Smith told her. Her husband, Mr. Edward Smith was Arthur's boss.

"Thank you, Mrs. Smith," Harriet replied politely.

"Where are you going for the honeymoon?" She inquired nosily. Mrs. Smith was known to be the biggest gossip in the whole of Biddestone.

Harriet definitely did not want to answer her for fear of being the topic of gossip for the next several weeks, but she knew that if she didn't, they would take it as an offence.

"We couldn't especially since Mr. Malfoy can't leave business this time of the year," she lied, but seeing the frowns on their faces, she quickly added with a smile, "Besides, seeing around Tisbury will be quite an experience for me, I should think. I have never been here."

"Excuse me," saying that, Harriet quickly left to escape further enquires. Mr. Malfoy had told her firmly before marriage that he had no intention of leaving his grandmother in the Manor, especially in her current condition, even for appearance's sake. She had quickly nodded in understanding in response.

"She certainly seems to be quite acceptable," Mrs. Angela Corner, wife of Arthur's colleague, Mr. Evan Corner, commented with raised brows.

"Oh, they all will be acceptable at the start," Mr. Smith mumbled under his breath.

"Of course, she is! She must be counting herself lucky for snagging such a wealthy and handsome husband. She has no cause for complain," Mrs. Smith answered with a snort.

"She certainly fooled everyone in the village with her naïve and innocent looks. She doesn't look like she feels the least bit guilty for breaking young Cedric's heart. Oh, how I feel for the poor boy," Mrs. Smith continued.

Knowing that his wife about to launch into full-blown gossip, Mr. Smith excused himself and drifted away. But Mrs. Corner and the other women were listening intently to her.

"Young Ginny, it seems, became quite upset about it. I heard that the sisters hadn't spoken a word to one another since young Malfoy proposed," she told them conspiratorially. "Why wouldn't she? After all, Ginny is fairer than Harriet. And unlike Harriet, she comes from a well known background."

Mrs. Corner nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Consorting with classes beneath us now, Malfoy?" Antonin Dolohov, Lucius' long-term acquaintance, sneered, throwing a disdainful look at the group of red heads and Harriet standing at a distance from them.

"Apparently, my mother and son have lost their minds!" Lucius spat, his knuckles turning white as he gripped his cane tightly.

"I thought Draco had more sense than to be swayed simply by a pretty face," Dolohov tutted mockingly.

"I am not surprised. Draco had always been soft with their sort," Lucius admitted contemptuously. "And growing up under my mother's tutelage certainly hadn't helped him."

"So, how exactly do you plan on curing Draco of his madness, seeing that you have lost any opportunity to gain back the Lordship?" Dolohov purred, raising a brow at Lucius.

"Watch your place, Dolohov. I can still destroy you," Lucius hissed in outrage before stalking off.

* * *

"Hello, Mrs. Malfoy, congratulations on your son's nuptials," Mrs. Greengrass called with a simper, walking with Mrs. Parkinson and Mrs. Edgecomb towards Narcissa who had her back turned to them.

Narcissa closed her eyes, praying for patience. She had been hoping to avoid them all throughout the party. But it seemed she had been unsuccessful.

"Thank you," Narcissa replied, finally turning around.

"You have certainly outdone yourself with the arrangements," Mrs. Edgecomb mock complimented her though she very well knew who had arranged the event, seeing that the servants kept coming to Alexandra for further instructions.

"Well, of course. It is, after all, her only son's wedding!" Mrs. Parkinson smirked, throwing a knowing look at Narcissa. "So, how did this union come about, Mrs. Malfoy? I remember you saying that young Draco had decided to stay a bachelor for the rest of his life!"

"I thought so, too, until he thoroughly surprised us with the news of him falling in love with Miss Potter. His father and I were not at all happy when he first announced his wish to marry her, but conceded at last. We could not say no to our only son, after all," Narcissa finished with a sweet smile.

"Of course," Mrs. Parkinson said bitterly.

"But what baffles me is that it hasn't even been 24 hours since your daughter-in-law stepped into the manor and still she is declared as Lady Malfoy when you are in such healthy state," Mrs. Greengrass said with mock innocence and a confused look on her face.

Narcissa snorted internally. All she wanted to do was wring their necks.

"You see, my husband and I fell so much in love with France, we decided to transfer the responsibilities permanently to my son and his wife and continue to stay there," Narcissa answered with a smile while those words left a bitter taste in her mouth.

"Of course, after all, it is such a beautiful country," Mrs. Edgecomb agreed.

* * *

"Susan tells me you played the matchmaker, Mr. Zabini," Mr. Edgar Bones, his father-in-law commented. "Look how much good it did Harriet to befriend you."

"I hope she realizes how fortunate she is, to have married the most eligible bachelor in the whole of Wiltshire," Mrs. Bones added in agreement.

Both Blaise and his mother exchanged exasperated looks.

'But Draco is the lucky one. And I hope he realizes that soon,' Blaise thought internally, gazing at Draco, but outwardly he simply agreed with his in-laws.

* * *

"Congratulations, Draco, everything went without a hitch," Blaise said, standing beside Draco.

"Yes."

"Any problems with your parents?" Blaise enquired lowly.

"They haven't accepted her as their daughter-in-law," Draco simply replied.

"No surprise there!" Blaise snorted, shaking his head.

"My family thought so, too," Draco said, sparing a glance at Blaise.

"So, no degrading comments to Harry about her family and such?" Blaise asked further.

"No. Grandmother never gave them a chance. Her warning kept them quiet during the wedding. Here, the little time we had before the guests arrived was spent with me introducing the family to her and, later, Grandmother gave me the title," Draco admitted.

"Congratulations on your Lordship, Draco. Are you happy?" Blaise asked him, peering at his face closely.

Draco watched him with a calculating gaze for a long moment before answering at last, "Yes, although I would have been happier if I didn't have to deal with this secret agreement."

Blaise simply shook his head.

* * *

"Draco!" A handsome, black haired man in his late forties exclaimed happily, his arms wide open. "I apologise for my late arrival. Congratulations on your nuptials, by the way."

Draco inclined his head with a small smile on his face.

"Regulus told me of Mrs. Black's condition. He said you might not able to come to the wedding at all," Draco said in return, his eyes showing his pleasure at seeing the man.

"Oh yes, Olivia gave birth to a baby girl last night. I did not want to leave them at all, but she insisted that I should attend your wedding," the man told him, smiling widely as his grey eyes shone brightly.

"Congratulations on your fatherhood," Draco greeted with a smile. "How are the mother and the child?"

Inclining his head a little in response, "Both are doing well. Resting now, I should think," the man answered and then jokingly added, "Well, what about you? Where is your bride? Don't tell me you have lost her already!"

Draco shook his head and guided the man to where Harriet was talking to the Weasleys.

"Mrs. Malfoy," Draco called. When she turned around, he said, "I want you to meet my cousin, Lord Sirius Black."

"Nice to meet you, Lord Black," Harriet curtsied with a genial smile.

"The pleasure is mine, Mrs. Malfoy," Sirius said, bowing with a wide smile.

"He is Regulus's older brother. He just arrived. He couldn't make it to the wedding since his wife, Mrs. Olivia Black, gave birth to a girl last night," Draco told her.

"Oh, congratulations, Mr. Black," Harriet said brightly. "Can I know the baby's name?"

"Her name is Isabella," Sirius announced happily.

"That is a beautiful name!" Harriet complimented, her green eyes shining with pleasure, while Draco nodded in approval.

"You look very familiar, Mrs. Malfoy. Have we met before?" Sirius enquired, frowning a little.

"I do not believe so, sir," Harriet said with a smile.

"Oh," Sirius said, his handsome face not losing the frown. "Can I ask you your maiden name?"

"It is Potter," she told him promptly.

"Are you, by any chance, related to the late Lord James Potter of Godric Hollow, Wales?" Sirius asked wide-eyed, his tone hopeful.

"Yes, he was my father. Did you know him?" Harriet asked with a frown.

"Know him! Your Father and I were close friends since Eton. Later, we went to Oxford University together. After our education, we both took our Lordships. Our meetings waned a little seeing that the Potters lived in Wales and the Blacks in London. Only after I came from a long business trip from America did I hear the news of your parents' tragic demise," Sirius told her, a pained look on his face. "I tried to find you, but before I could, I heard of your demise."

The colour on Harriet's face drained as she shot a gaze at Draco.

"She is not dead seeing that she is standing right in front of you," Draco drawled with a scowl.

"I am so sorry. I did not mean to upset you by bringing this up. I am just shocked to see you," Sirius admitted regretfully, also noticing her stricken expression.

Harriet slowly nodded in acceptance.

After a moment of awkward silence, "So how did you come to live with the Weasleys?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Sirius, we can talk about that later in your stay," Draco drawled pointedly.

Understanding, Sirius gave them a sheepish look before saying, "Oh no, I planned to give you my wishes and return to London by the evening train."

Draco made a disapproving noise from the back of his throat. "Nonsense. At least stay for the night. You can leave tomorrow morning," Draco drawled firmly. "You do not want to upset Grandmother, do you?"

With a sigh, Sirius agreed.

"Where is Aunt Alexandra anyway? I see that she did a marvellous job with the wedding arrangements," he said, glancing around the room. "Oh, there she is! I must go greet her. Excuse me. Mrs. Malfoy, we will talk more later," he smiled before leaving.

Harriet turned to Draco when he made a loud, exasperated sigh.

"He may seem to be loud and boisterous, but he is good man," Draco told her.

* * *

Alexandra made her way to where Harriet and Draco were standing. A servant followed behind with a tray covered in a cloth.

"Dear, the tray has broken cakes. Would you like to distribute them among your friends and relatives?" Alexandra asked Harriet in a whisper, a secretive smile on her face.

Smiling, Harriet answered, "Thank you. I would love to."

Alexandra handed her the tray with a wink. Harriet walked to where Hermione, Ginny and a few other girls were sitting huddled together, watching eagerly as Harriet walked towards them.

"Looks like you already know the reason for my arrival, huh?" Harriet said in amusement.

"We noticed Lady Malfoy walking into the room with the tray and guessed," Luna, the eccentric friend of Ginny, answered simply.

"So, did we guess right?" Hannah asked hopefully, her eyes never leaving the tray on Harriet's hand.

When Harriet intentionally did not answer her, "Well?" Ginny prompted with irritation.

"Dear girls, I brought broken cakes!" Harriet announced, pulling the cloth on the tray with a flourish.

Their eyes widened in excitement as Harriet passed them the tray. Molly and the other women watched the girls with amusement. Each girl grabbed a piece of cake and carefully folded it in a hanky.

As Hermione took a piece, Harriet leaned closer to her and whispered, "You don't really need one, Hermione, I should think."

"Shut up, Harry!" Hermione hissed, a flush spreading around her cheeks. "Beside, you are the bride here. I should be the one to tease you, not the other way around."

Harriet shrugged with a smile.

"Anyway, thank you for talking to your brother," Hermione said vaguely, gesturing to the dance floor. "I know it was your doing," she added in exasperation.

Harriet smiled, remembering the look of absolute delight that had crossed Hermione's face when Ron had asked her to dance.

"Be grateful. He has his eyes set on only one woman this time, Hermione," Harriet said with a wink before walking away. Hermione watched her with a thoughtful look on her face.

* * *

Around three in the afternoon, the guests started to leave. Draco and Harriet, standing at the doorway, bid them farewell, accepting their wishes one last time.

"The wedding was a delightful affair, Mr and Mrs. Draco Malfoy," Minerva said formally.

"Thank you."

"Don't forget to visit us when you are in Chippenham next time," Albus reminded them pleasantly. Minerva nodded in agreement.

Harriet nodded with a smile.

"Harriet, Poppy requested that I give this letter to you," Minerva said, handing her the envelope.

By four, most of the guests had left.

* * *

"The Bride, Bridegroom and the family members, please move to the gardens. The photographer is here," Alexandra announced when Landen arrived with a thin, balding man carrying the equipment.

As everyone moved to the gardens, Harriet quietly grabbed Hermione, who was sitting on one of the chairs, and dragged her along. When they arrived, several chairs were already arranged in a row in front of the beautiful rose shrubs.

First, the Bridegroom's family was asked to sit with the Bride and Bridegroom occupying the centre seats. Harriet internally sighed in relief when Alexandra took the seat beside her. Harriet felt cold vibes directed towards her from Draco's parents whenever she stood near them.

**_FLASH_**

Next, Arthur took a seat beside Draco whereas Molly sat beside Harriet. Ginny and Fleur occupied the remaining seats while the Weasley boys stood behind them. Before the photo was taken, Harriet protested, "Wait! I want Hermione and Blaise to be included in it."

Before they could open their mouth to protest, Alexandra was already pushing them forward and a servant added one more chair.

"You are right. She will be part of the family soon, anyhow," Molly breathed. Swirling around, Harriet stared wide-eyed at Molly before breaking into a wide smile when Molly winked.

_**FLASH**_

"Next, just the Bride and Bridegroom!" Alexandra announced gleefully.

Harriet and Draco were asked to stand under the blossoming orange tree.

Alexandra, who was standing beside the photographer, hissed discreetly at him, "Tell the Groom to put his arm around the Bride's shoulders."

"What?" the photographer said incredulously.

"Do it!" Alexandra hissed, throwing a withering glare at him before walking away.

The man gulped before stuttering, "Er, sir, could you move ... cl – loser… to the lady and pu … put your arm … er … around her … er … shoulders?"

"What?" Draco yelled in disbelief.

The photographer gulped once again at Draco's smouldering gaze. But before he could say anything, Edgar came to his rescue.

"Oh yes, I heard it is the pose that is picking up new trend in London these days. My friend, Ethan, who picked up the hobby, told me," Edgar said, nodding his head in agreement.

Draco narrowed his eyes at him, but Edgar looked back innocently.

Sighing in irritation, Draco put his arms around Harriet and pulled her closer. Startled, Harriet, who till now had been staring at the ground intently in embarrassment at being the object of everyone's attention, jerked her head up to stare incredulously at him. Noticing her gaze, Draco simply stared back.

Alexandra, again moving closer to the photographer, hissed urgently, "Take it, take it!"

"What?" the photographer asked stupidly.

Frustrated, Alexandra hissed again, "Take the damn photo!"

"But they are not looking at the camera!" he argued.

"I said take it!" Alexandra hissed angrily.

Confused and seriously afraid, he pulled the cap.

_**FLASH**_

Alexandra gave him a satisfied grin, which turned to exasperation, when a startled Draco and Harriet turned to the camera.

"Look what you did! They weren't even looking at the camera!" Alexandra exclaimed dramatically.

The photographer stared, bewildered, at her, confused beyond belief.

Ignoring his look, Alexandra sighed loudly, "What can we do now? Take another one, I should think. A proper one this time!"

Blaise and Edgar, who had been watching the proceedings closely, snickered quietly behind their hands.

Shaking his head, the photographer said, "Ready?"

_**FLASH**_

* * *

"Goodbye, Harry," Blaise said before leaving with his family.

"We are leaving too, Harry," Arthur said. Molly and the children, along with Hermione, were gathered behind. They were the only ones in the sitting room.

"But can't you stay a little longer?" Harriet urged them, her expression hopeful.

"Sorry, beloved, but we must get back to The Burrow before nightfall since it looks like it is going to rain tonight," Arthur told her gently.

"You could stay the night. Lady Malfoy would be happy to arrange guest rooms for all of you," Harriet insisted.

"I am sure she would. But we are the bride's family and it will be wrong on our part to overstay our visit at our daughter's in-laws," Molly explained calmly.

Deeply frowning, "So, you will leave me all alone here because of some stupid tradition?" Harriet hissed unreasonably in anger, her eyes filled with tears.

"Oh dear," Molly sighed. Taking the stubbornly resisting Harriet in an embrace, Molly said, "You are not alone here. This is your new home and the people in it are your family now."

When Harriet made a disapproving noise and tried to get away, Molly held her tightly and said firmly, "But that doesn't mean you are no longer a Weasley. Because no matter where you live or what name you assume, you will always be a Weasley."

A sob emitted from Harriet as she held her mother equally tightly. Tears flowed from her eyes unchecked as Harriet hugged her father and brothers one last time.

"Remember what we said about using pranks, Harry," George whispered seriously in her ear. Harriet simply nodded.

Giving her an encouraging smile, Hermione next embraced her closely and whispered, "I want all the details of your wedding night through your letters. I will be expecting at least one in a week. Although I think it would be more interesting to hear you relay it in person while blushing profusely."

"Hermione!" Harriet exclaimed in disbelief, wide-eyed.

Hermione returned it with a feigned, innocent look.

Shaking her head, Harriet turned back to her parents.

"Take care of yourself, sweetheart. I want letters from you every week, young lady!" Molly said sternly.

Harriet nodded sadly and Molly kissed her cheeks.

"Good bye, Harry," Ginny said as everyone walked out of the room.

* * *

Draco and his family, except Lucius and Narcissa, were waiting for them at the entrance hall when they arrived.

After exchanging farewells, the Weasleys and Hermione left. Seeing the sad and longing look on Harriet's face, Draco looked away in discomfort. Alexandra internally sighed in disappointment and put her arm around Harriet and, with a smile, led her inside.

Taking into account Harriet's flushed face and blood shot eyes, Alexandra summoned Francis.

"Harriet, this is Francis, our butler," Alexandra introduced him when he arrived.

Francis was an elderly man with a kind face who bowed to Harriet.

"Francis, please show Harriet to the guest room," Alexandra ordered and then, turning to Emily, she asked, "Emily dear, could you accompany her please? I am sure all of us could use some rest before dinner."

"Especially you, Grandmother," Draco drawled, throwing a stern look at her.

"Of course, Grandmother," Emily said, standing up. "Come on, Mrs. Malfoy."

* * *

"Please, call me Harriet," Harriet requested her.

Nodding, Emily asked, "Are you all right, Harriet?"

"Yes, I am fine," Harriet lied unconvincingly

"Don't worry. We will take such care of you that you won't notice their absence," Emily said smiling.

"I wish I could change the dress," Harriet murmured, after the butler left the room.

"But you can't!" Emily protested immediately.

"I know," Harriet assured her with a weak smile.

"That's right. Only my cousin could that," Emily said slyly.

"Miss Parkin!" Harriet gasped in disbelief, wide-eyed.

Not the least bit regretful, she shrugged, "Oh, you can call me, Emily. Whole family does."

"Umm, maybe you can remove your veil," Emily added thoughtfully a little later.

"Really?" Harriet asked hopefully.

"Sure. I will help you with it," Emily said, walking up to her.

"Thank you."

* * *

Night had fallen. Around half past six in the evening, Francis returned to inform them that dinner was served. Then he led them through the faintly lit long corridors to the large dining room.

Harriet's eyes widened at the sight of the long table that seated around thirty people comfortably at once. The room was bathed in bright golden glow emitting from several candles that stood along the middle of the table.

Noticing her expression, "Meals are served here when we are entertaining guests. Usually we eat at the other, much smaller dining room," Emily explained quietly as they walked further.

Emily and Harriet were the last ones to arrive. When they did, everyone else stood up. Harriet gave them a nervous smile. Draco pulled a seat for her beside him whereas Emily took a seat beside Natalie.

"We are having an early dinner since Nathan and Peter are returning to London this evening," Alexandra told her.

"Oh."

"Yes, tomorrow Morgan will escort Victoria, Katie and Mathew to London. Edgar will leave for Newbiggin with Elizabeth and Emily. Even Laura is leaving with her husband tomorrow," Alexandra continued, her tone clearly implying how upset she was about it.

Draco sighed heavily before pointedly looking at his aunts and uncles.

"I am really sorry, Grandmother. But we promise we will be here the day Christmas vacations start," Edgar said solemnly. The others nodded in agreement.

The matter ended when Alexandra nodded half-heartedly.

Dinner was an extravagant affair with the servants bringing several courses, but Harriet could not bring herself to eat much. Only out of fear of offending them, Harriet ate a little. Other than the clinking of utensils, no noise was heard.

"How are you doing, Mrs. Malfoy?" Draco suddenly enquired Harriet in a whisper.

Startled, Harriet turned and blinked at him. "I am fine."

"Indeed?" Draco arched a brow in disbelief, staring pointedly at her still red rimmed green eyes at which Harriet turned away from his intense gaze.

"Were the guest rooms adequate?" Draco asked her further.

"They were more than satisfactory," Harriet whispered in reply.

After a brief pause, "I hope my cousin wasn't too much trouble for you?" Draco said, a slight question in his hushed tone.

At her questioning look, "Despite her age, Emily tends to act childishly at times. A trait shared by her brother, I am afraid," Draco said in exasperation, though his tone was slightly fond.

Shaking her head a little, "She is delightful to be around. I like her," Harriet told him honestly. Draco watched her with an unreadable expression on his face.

"What are you two whispering about?" Edgar asked loudly from across the table, thoroughly startling Draco, Harriet and the others.

Draco sighed before turning to him with a raised brow.

Making a frustrated noise at the back of his throat, "Draco, do you know how irritating it is to receive a raised brow instead of a verbal reply to every question?" Edgar complained

Harriet bit her lip to stop the suddenly giggle that tried to escape from her mouth as she stared intently at her plate.

Everyone else turned and looked expectantly at Draco with amused looks.

"Is that so?" Draco drawled slowly. "I had no idea my expression bothered you so much. I, however, don't think I can change that."

"Oh. God, save poor Mrs. Draco Malfoy, who will no doubt be on the receiving end of that irritating expression everyday from now on," Edgar moaned dramatically, throwing a sympathetic look at Harriet.

Harriet's cheeks turned pink.

"I don't think she needs your prayers considering that she never claimed to have a problem with it," Draco drawled, rolling his eyes.

"Dear Cousin, everyone has a problem with it and there can only be two reasons why she did not complain yet. Either she does not want to hurt your sensibilities or she is afraid of you," Laura replied with a smirk.

"So which is it, Harriet?" Emily asked eagerly.

Harriet flushed under everyone's gaze, especially Draco's intense one.

Clearly her throat delicately, Harriet said nervously, "I do not have a problem with Mr. Malfoy's expression."

"Now you are lying, Harriet!" Emily declared.

"That means she is afraid of you, Draco," Edgar said, directing a reprimanding look at him.

"I am not afraid of him!" Harriet denied vehemently.

Everyone burst of laughing while Draco shook his head in dismay.

* * *

After Nathan and Peter left for London immediately after dinner, everyone retired to the drawing room where tea was served. A couple of hours later, Alexandra announced that they all should retire to bed, having noted their tired faces.

At the announcement, Laura, Edgar, Emily and Natalie exchanged sly looks and turned to Draco and Harriet. Harriet, who had already been dreading this moment, felt more nervous at their smirks whereas Draco watched them nonchalantly.

"You heard, Grandmother, let us go," Laura declared to the bride and the groom. Alexandra watched them with an amused look.

"Although you must be itching for this moment, huh?" Edgar whispered slyly to Draco as they walked to the Master rooms.

Draco directed a most withering glare at him.

On reaching the rooms, Edgar pushed the heavy doors open. Standing at the threshold, Laura said, glancing between Harriet and Draco, "This is the last step to which we accompany you. You have to proceed further yourself."

"Maybe we should ask Draco to carry Harriet inside," Emily said excitedly.

"Nah, poor thing looks already flushed. He might drop her in the process," Laura said, throwing pitying looks at him, which he returned with a sneer. "OK, you can go inside."

After Harriet and he had walked inside, "Thank you," Draco said mockingly, loudly closing the doors on their faces.

* * *

Harriet watched anxiously as Draco bolted the door tightly, but before he could turn around, she turned and pretended to be inspecting the rooms.

Like the dining the room, the sitting room was lit with candles and brightly burning wood in the fireplace that gave off warmth. It was a spacious room furnished with comfortable, soft looking chairs with fluffy cushions, a study table and chair at one corner, doors and large windows though closed and draped with heavy royal blue coloured velvet curtains with silver trimmings. The room was decorated with beautiful items while the marble floor was covered with a soft blue carpet. The cream coloured walls were adorned with expensive paintings and a large ornate wall clock. A mahogany bookcase holding a few books and artefacts was placed along one wall. Plump red damask roses, filling the porcelain vases, spilled light fragrance around the room.

"The Master rooms are occupied by the family member who is currently the head of the family. These rooms belonged to Grandmother a couple of months back," Draco told her as she looked around the room with barely concealed awe.

"She had the rooms refurbished for the new Lord. I myself am seeing the rooms for the first time since," Draco admitted to her as he looked around.

"They are exquisite," Harriet said reverently.

"Yes," he agreed. Then gesturing to the other door, he added, "Through this door is the bedroom."

"Oh," Harriet said nervously as she walked inside.

The large bedroom was designed in the same colours. Harriet's eyes bugged at the sight of the king-sized bed covered in cream sheets, soft and fluffy looking pillows and surrounded by dark blue coloured drapes, situated in the middle of the room with bedside tables on either side, which held the carved silver candle stand and a bell, which she reckoned, meant to call on the servants. A love seat was placed against the closed glass-paned window. Fire was crackling merrily in the large fireplace, bathing and warming the room with its golden glow. Several vases that were filled with red damask roses decorated the room. The room had two other doors.

Harriet opened one that led to the smaller dressing room. Two huge mahogany wardrobes occupied the two opposite walls. Harriet decided that the one outside, near which her luggage was placed, belonged to her. A beautiful ornate dressing table was placed against the wall at the centre. When she returned to the bedroom, she assumed that the other door led to the bathroom.

When Draco thought that she had finished her inspection, he cleared his throat loudly to draw Harriet's attention.

When Harriet turned to face him, Draco said, "I will wait in the sitting room while you change for the night."

Before she could say anything, he walked out the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Not wanting to make him wait longer, Harriet quickly walked back to the dressing room and removed her jewellery and gloves. Then she opened her luggage and pulled out a nightgown. After carefully removing her wedding gown, she struggled with the hooks on the back of the petticoat and then with the knots at the back of the corset. She always had either her mother or Ginny or even Nancy to assist her with them at The Burrow. She seriously hoped that she was not expected to wear them by herself from now on, because in no way could she wear them on her own. Next came out the stockings.

Donning her nightgown over the chemise and socks, Harriet pulled out the silver springs from her hair and loosened her bun. She sighed in relief as her long hair cascaded down her back, relieving the weight on her nape. After brushing the hair, she loosely braided it.

She did not spend much time admiring the large bathroom that consisted of a large oval shaped ornate mirror placed above a large porcelain basin filled with water and a large bathtub.

Finished, Harriet quickly walked towards the closed door, noting with a wince that she had taken nearly fifteen minutes. As she was about to pull them open, she felt herself shy to appear in her current attire before Draco. She struggled with herself for another five minutes before deciding that she could not spend the next three years shut inside the room or locking Draco outside.

* * *

She finally opened the door only to find Draco snoozing lightly on a chair, a book loosely held in his hand and his leather boots discarded on the carpeted floor beside his socked feet. Feeling incredibly guilty for making him wait, Harriet soundlessly walked up to him. Placing a hand on his shoulder, Harriet gently shook him awake.

Startled, Draco turned his sharp gaze on her.

Draco took a moment to notice her form. Harriet was dressed in a cream coloured nightgown with its long sleeves trimmed with lace. Her black tresses beautifully framed her heart shaped face and, without the red paint, her full lips looked dark pink. Her green eyes and light golden skin glowed brilliantly in the light of the fire.

Blushing under his intense stare, "Sorry, I made you wait this long," Harriet said sheepishly. "You can change now. I will wait here."

Nodding, Draco stood up and walked inside, closing the door behind. If Harriet thought she had taken a long time, then Draco took double that time to dress. Remembering Poppy's letter, she grabbed the envelope and eagerly opened it.

_Dearest Harriet,_

_First, please pass on my congratulations to your husband for winning such a wife. Secondly, I want to say how much I regret not being able to attend your wedding. I am sure it was beautiful. No doubt, I will be hearing all about it from your mother and those who attended it._

Last night, Timmy got sick again and had to spend the night in the clinic. His condition has improved, but he still needs all my attention for a couple of days. If not for the occupational hazard, I would not have missed your wedding for anything. I admit I was looking quite forward to it. If anyone can understand it, I know you can. Please forgive me and accept my wishes of your long and healthy marriage.

Also, don't forget to bring your husband by my house when you visit Biddestone. I would very much like to meet the young man who stole our Harriet from us.

With Love,

Poppy Pomfrey

Harriet smiled sadly as she finished reading the letter.

Several minutes later, Draco called her inside. Harriet awkwardly walked in and stood staring at the bed blankly.

"We will have to share the bed since there is no furniture in the rooms big enough for a person to sleep in comfortably. The floor is no good either since it gets cold in the night despite the carpet and heat," Draco said reasonably, though his countenance nonchalant.

When Harriet reluctantly nodded, Draco asked, "Do you prefer any particular side of the bed?"

"No."

"Then you don't mind taking the side closer to the window?" Draco prodded her.

Harriet shook her head.

Nodding, Draco sat on the bed and looked expectantly at the still standing Harriet.

Sighing heavily, "Despite my cousins' insinuations, I intend to keep my word, Mrs. Malfoy," Draco told her seriously.

Harriet turned red in mortification and quickly walked to the bed. As they settled on the soft, fluffy bed, she realised that the bed was big enough to accommodate them comfortably without them ever touching the other. She slowly lay on the bed with her back turned to Draco who lay on his back on his side after blowing the candles off.

After a moment of silence, "Now, I understand why you get along with Fred and George better than my other brothers," Harriet said in an amused tone.

"What?" Draco asked confusedly, turning to stare at her back.

"I wondered so why you got along so well with them when all the people who visit The Burrow go out of their way to avoid them, afraid of being pranked!" she answered in the same tone.

Snorting softly, Draco said, "Goodnight, Mrs. Malfoy."

"Goodnight, Mr. Malfoy."

* * *

**Author's note: **Pfft that was one long chapter there!!!

To the explanations then,

About the dance, Groom cutting in the middle of the dance between Father of the Bride and the Bride signifies that the Father is now passing the ownership of this daughter permenantly to the groom.

About broken cakes: In those days, it was believed that when an unmarried young woman sleeps with that broken cake under her pillow, she would dream about her future husband. Again no sugar in those cakes. *rolling my eyes here* thankfully guys!!!

About Parkinson's comment: Poverty was so much that people did not have money to get married so the man and woman lived together and got married when they did have money or when the woman got pregnant. Most of middle class and lower class women were already pregnant when they got married. It was mostly common in cities.

**Continue sending me your wonderful reviews, constructive criticisms, please, no, pretty please!!!**

Those of you who are waiting for Harriet/Draco moments, from next chapter onwards, almost all chapters will be on them. I am eager for them myself!!


	12. Chapter 12: Dealing with satire

**LADY MALFOY**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and everything related belongs to J. K. Rowling. And the places I mention, in the story do not belong to me.

**Author's note: **Every one please cheer for my beta Phoenix Soar who puts up with my annoying old self and saves you all from my terrible grammar. Kudos to her!!!

OH MY GOD!!!! You guys are most wonderful readers an author could ask for!!!! I am incredibly glad you like the story. Please accept my delighted curtsies for your awesome reviews!!!!

**Warnings: **AU NON-MAGIC . Harry is a female. You will find swear words but quite seldom. I will add furthur warnings as story progresses.

**Chapter 12: Dealing with satire**

Harriet suddenly woke up from her deep slumber at the faint sound of knocking. Opening her eyes, she blurrily watched the bright sunrays, filtering through the ventilators, illuminating the ceiling. It took her sleep-muddled brain a moment to realize where she was. When she finally did, she quickly turned to the side to find Draco lying on the front with his face facing Harriet, snoring softly with his mouth slightly open, snugly cushioned between soft, fluffy pillows and blankets. 'For a Lord, you certainly sleep like a boy, Mr. Malfoy,' Harriet thought with a smile, staring at his rumpled state.

At another knock, Harriet urgently threw the covers off her body and walked out to the sitting room.

Opening the door, she came face to face with a maid dressed in a white and black dress gown.

"Yes?" Harriet asked politely, her voice croaky from sleep.

"Good Morning, Madam. I apologise for disturbing you, but Mrs. MacDougal wanted me to enquire if you will be joining them for breakfast," the middle-aged maid said.

Harriet eyes' widened at the word 'breakfast' and she swivelled her head around to look at the wall clock. Her eyes widened further at the time.

"Oh my, I didn't realize it was this late. Have all the others awakened?" Harriet enquired anxiously.

"Yes, Madam, they are waiting for you at the breakfast table," the woman told her.

Turning pink in embarrassment, "Please wait here for a minute," Harriet requested her before closing the door.

"Oh my, I can't believe I overslept!" Harriet exclaimed as she anxiously walked back to the bedroom.

"What do I do, now?" Harriet said, biting her lip nervously, absentmindedly looking around the room. 'You should clean up and change, perhaps. Quickly and join them,' her inner voice suggested sarcastically.

"Right!" Harriet said, running off to the bathroom. Refreshed, Harriet walked out of the bathroom and glanced at the watch. She panicked, noting that ten minutes had already passed. Rushing off to the dressing room, she pulled her clothes from her trunk, only to stare at them morbidly, 'No way can I dress all by myself.'

Grabbing her clothes, she walked back to the bedroom, "What do I do?" she repeated, pacing in front of the fireplace in agitation

"What is wrong?" Draco asked her from his still lying position on the bed, his voice thick from sleep.

"Oh good, you are awake!" Harriet exclaimed, relief clear in her tone. "You need to get up. Everyone is waiting at the breakfast table for us."

"Breakfast!" Draco said, sitting up. "What time is it?"

"Quarter past nine," Harriet answered.

"What? Why didn't you wake me earlier?" Draco asked, throwing the blankets away and getting out of bed.

"Because I woke up just now; or more precisely, a maid woke me up," Harriet admitted, biting her lower lip.

Harriet flushed at the incredulous look he threw at her. "I know, I know. I get up everyday by six. I can't believe I overslept. If my mother were here, she would be berating me quite loudly about my despicable manners," she said, anxiousness rolling off her in waves.

"Oh, what must your family think of me!" Harriet moaned, clutching her head in her heads.

"Mrs. Malfoy, calm down!" Draco ordered firmly.

When she had visibly pulled herself together, Draco asked her calmly, "You said maid?"

Remembering the maid who had been waiting for the past ten minutes or so, Harriet's eyes widened. "Oh yes, she is waiting outside. Should I let her in?" Harriet asked, worriedly.

"Yes."

"So sorry for making you wait. Please come in," Harriet said, opening the doors widely and rushing back in. In her distraction, Harriet failed to notice the astonished look the maid gave her as she followed her in.

Walking into the sitting room, the maid noticed Draco standing at the doorway of the bedroom. "Good morning, sir," she bowed.

"Mrs. Malfoy tells me about breakfast being served. Why is that we haven't be aroused earlier?" Draco drawled in his commanding tone.

Harriet frowned at his attitude.

"I am sorry, sir, but Lady Malfoy informed us not to disturb you early," she answered politely.

"I see," Draco drawled. "Inform the others not to wait for us and proceed with the breakfast. We will have it a little later. Also, bring in Henry and Nola."

"Yes, sir," she bowed and left.

"Why did you say that? Maybe we could still have hurried in dressing and joined them," Harriet said with a frown.

"No use. They know we are late," Draco said simply, walking into the bathroom.

Closing the door behind him, Draco thought with a deep frown, 'Maybe, we are counting on the impossible by expecting her to behave like a Lady.'

Outside, Harriet thought with an internal scowl, 'Of course it is not like you will lose anything. It is I who will get criticized!'

Not five minutes after she had left, the maid returned with another maid and a well-dressed male servant.

"Good morning, Madam," they chorused with a bow.

Though it was not, according to her opinion, Harriet returned their greeting nonetheless.

Draco returned to the sitting room to find Harriet and the servants waiting patiently for him.

"Mrs. Malfoy, this is Marie, our housekeeper," Draco said, gesturing to the maid who woken her. "This is Henry, my valet and this is Nola, your personal maid from today," he added, indicating the middle-aged male servant and another middle-aged woman respectively.

Harriet nodded with a smile.

"We will meet in half an hour," Draco told her, disappearing through another door inside the bedroom that she failed to notice last night. Henry followed him

"Mrs. Malfoy, would you like me to help you dress?" Nola asked her politely while Marie busied herself with making the bed.

"Yes, thank you," Harriet said, moving into the dressing room.

"Is that the dress you would like to wear this morning?" Nola asked her, gesturing to the dress in Harriet hands.

Looking at it critically, Harriet said unsurely, "Maybe I should pick another one?"

"Let me!" Nola said before Harriet could bend down to select from her luggage. "It would be easier to select a dress if they are arranged in the wardrobe. Shall I?" Nola suggested.

Pulling a wooden box, which was beautifully carved on the top, from her trunk, Harriet said, "Yes, thank you."

When Nola pulled the cupboard doors open, Harriet noticed a pink coloured silk dress poking out. Frowning, "Are those Lady Malfoy's clothes?" she asked.

"No, Madam, they are yours," Nola answered.

Her frown deepened as Harriet walked closer to the wooden cabinets and noticed several dresses, one lovelier than the other. But before she could deny again, she noticed a note placed on the top cabinet.

Feeling curious, she took the note and opened it. It read,

_Dear Harriet,_

_My wedding gift to my new granddaughter because a woman could never have enough dresses._

_Alexandra_

_P.S. I expect you to address me as Grandmother when next I see you!_

Harriet smiled at the note before turning to take a closer look at the clothes. Apart from a few cotton dresses, many of them were made of muslin, silk and satin. She stared, mesmerised, at the different but beautiful colour combinations, embroidery patterns and styles of the dresses. Harriet felt truly touched at the effort Alexandra had put in, making the collection of dresses for her. Feeling extremely gratified, Harriet decided to wear the lovely light blue coloured cotton dress from Alexandra's gift.

Dressed, she walked into the sitting room to find Draco waiting for her. Together they walked into the smaller dining room where the breakfast was waiting to be served.

Breakfast was a quiet affair. While Draco was lost in his thoughts, Harriet was anxious and a bit fearful of the reaction of Draco's family members about her lateness. Draco's nonchalant attitude wasn't helping her either.

* * *

After finishing the breakfast, Draco inquired Francis after his Grandmother.

"Madam has retired to her rooms after breakfast, sir. She informed me to tell you if you asked that she is resting merely because of tiredness, but otherwise she was quite well," Francis said.

Making a loud disapproving noise, Draco purposefully strode towards what Harriet assumed to Alexandra's rooms with her following behind, which she felt foolish doing. But she thought it was better to stick with him than to lose herself in the huge Manor or, worse yet, be cornered by Draco's parents.

Upon reaching the doors, Draco opened them silently and gracefully glided inside. Alexandra's rooms were decorated in a different colour scheme and with different furniture and ornaments, but looked equally grand, Harriet noted.

Walking into the bedroom whose doors were ajar, Draco silently stepped up to the headboard of the king-sized bed in which Alexandra was sleeping. Noticing the look of pain that fleetingly crossed across the Draco's face, Harriet edged herself between him and the bed.

Before Draco could open his mouth in outrage, Harriet bent down and gently placed her palm on Alexandra's forehead and took her wrist in her other hand.

After a minute, Harriet retracted her hands and turned to a bewildered and slightly angry looking Draco.

"She does not look flushed nor does she have a temperature. Her heartbeat is normal. That means she was telling the truth when she said she was just resting because of fatigue," Harriet told him quietly, her tone not without consideration and slight warmth. "You can stop worrying now."

Draco's lips thinned in irritation at her as he darted a look at Alexandra's face. True to Harriet's words, Alexandra looked completely relaxed.

Before he could question her action, "Perhaps we should leave and let her rest," Harriet suggested lightly.

"Fine!" Saying that, Draco stomped out of the room. Harriet's lips curved in a smile at his attitude as she followed him.

"How did you know to do that?" Draco asked, narrowing his eyes at her once they were outside the rooms.

The word 'common sense' was on the tip of her tongue, but she held herself because she knew he would feel offended if she said so.

She simply shrugged in return.

* * *

Returning to the foyer, Draco asked the passing maid about the whereabouts of the others. She informed him that the ladies had retired to the drawing room in the east wing after breakfast whereas the gentlemen to the billiard room and library.

Dismissing the maid, Draco turned to Harriet. "You should join them in the drawing room while I go talk to Sirius about you before he makes the mistake of spreading the news of his past friendship with your father, especially to my parents."

"Are you going to tell him about our agreement, too?" Harriet asked in concern.

"Of course not!" Draco hissed in outrage, throwing a disbelieving look at her. "I am only going to tell enough to keep him satisfied and make him agree to keep your past a secret."

"Oh."

Ringing the bell to call the butler, Draco said, "Remember what I said about my mother." At her anxious look, he added, "You will be fine as long as my aunts and cousins are nearby."

Harriet reluctantly nodded.

"Sir."

"Francis, escort Mrs. Malfoy to the drawing room in the east wing," Draco ordered him.

"Yes, sir," Turning to Harriet, he said, "Madam."

Throwing one last anxious look at Draco, Harriet followed the butler.

Draco felt slight pity for Harriet, but decided that it was necessary for her to learn to deal with his parents on her own and sooner the better.

* * *

Upon reaching the room, Francis went inside first to announce her arrival. Taking a deep breath, Harriet walked in with a smile on her face though her heart rate increased a little.

"Good morning," Harriet greeted them all, which they all except Narcissa returned with a smile or a verbal greeting. Walking up to her, Emily eagerly took her hand and led her to the sofa where she previously was sitting.

"I apologise for my lateness," Harriet said solemnly, her face red in embarrassment, glancing from one woman to another.

Elizabeth and Victoria laughed it off while Laura, Katie and Natalie shared knowing smiles. But before any one of them could open their mouth to dismiss the matter, Narcissa asked, "Haven't your Mother ever taught you, how rude it is for the Lady to sleep in late, especially when there are guests in the house to be served?" Her tone was cold and unforgiving.

Harriet winced in shame and humiliation.

Seeing the pale look on Harriet's face, "Oh, come now, Narcissa. It is quite understandable the reason for their lateness. These past few days must have been quite tiring, I should think. Besides, they would have been enjoying the late morning now had they been on their honeymoon and not cantering to the houseguests," Elizabeth said before facing Harriet again. "It is of no consequence, dear."

"But they are not on honeymoon!" Narcissa sniffed disdainfully at Harriet. "After all, as Lady Malfoy, she promised to do her duties efficiently just yesterday."

"You are right, Mother-in-law. I apologise for this morning. It won't happen again," Harriet said seriously, staring right at Narcissa.

Narcissa thinned her lips and looked like she wanted to pursue the issue, but refrained at the warning looks that both Elizabeth and Victoria were throwing at her.

After a moment's pause, "I thought we could entertain ourselves this morning by looking through the wedding gifts," Narcissa said with false cheerfulness.

"Oh yes!" Emily agreed enthusiastically.

"Maybe we should wait until Grandmother is awake. I am sure she would like to be part of it," Harriet said hesitantly, glancing at the women.

Narcissa raised a brow at Harriet addressing Alexandra as Grandmother.

"Mother-in-law lives in the Manor so she can see them anytime she wants, whereas Draco's aunts and cousins will be leaving this afternoon," Narcissa told her rudely.

"Oh. All right," Harriet nodded in agreement.

"I believe your family has brought the wedding gifts given by your side of family and friends with them yesterday," Narcissa continued icily.

"Yes."

"Well then, ask the butler to bring them along with the gifts given to the groom in here. We will look through those, too," Narcissa ordered her.

Harriet nodded, before asking, "Won't Mr. Malfoy want to see them too?"

"Draco doesn't indulge in such lady-like activities. Pray, don't tell me your father and brothers do?" Narcissa sneered in disgust

Harriet's eyes flared in anger, but she recollected herself quickly.

In the next ten minutes, the servants brought the wedding gifts to the drawing room. "Keep the bride and groom's gifts on opposite sides," Narcissa ordered the servants sharply.

After the last of the gifts had been brought, all the servants left except for a thin, young maid. She was to hand the gift to the ladies and then dispose of the wrappers.

"Good Lord!" Narcissa said overdramatically. "Will you look at them? These will not take more than a hour to look through even if we spend several minutes inspecting each of them," Narcissa tsked nastily, gesturing to Harriet's gifts which were really not even one fourth in number compared to Draco's gifts.

Narcissa faced Harriet with mock pity on her face. If Narcissa thought that would faze Harriet she was thoroughly mistaken because Harriet's returned her look with a raised eyebrow. Harriet had never been ashamed of the Weasleys' financial status. Having lived with the wealthier Dursleys, she had learnt the valuable lesson at a very early age that being wealthy did not make a person any nobler. And Narcissa was certainly proving her beliefs to be true.

Frustrated, Narcissa said, "Let's look through them first then!" to which Harriet replied with a nonchalant shrug.

Narcissa's estimation turned out to be right. During the hour spent on going through Harriet's gifts, Narcissa non-too-subtly criticised everything, from the price, the size to the design of each gift. Outwardly, Harriet gave no reaction and quietly made a list of the gift givers and the name of the gift so that she could send thank you notes to them later. But, inwardly, Harriet endured those remarks and comments with the patience that she had not needed since living with the Dursleys. From Draco's account of his mother, Harriet did not doubt that Narcissa's province on subtlety. Harriet credited Narcissa's lack of subtlety was mainly because she thought Harriet to be too common and ill-educated to comprehend her sophisticated, but ill remarks.

Elizabeth and Victoria, through their looks and subtle hints, tried their best to dissuade Narcissa's of her rude behaviour while Laura, Natalie and Emily tried to distract Harriet by complimenting one gift or another. Despite their attempts, it became clear to Harriet that none of them had any power or influence like that of Alexandra to rein Narcissa in.

Narcissa only grew more and more vexed over Harriet's lack of reaction while other women in the room grew annoyed at Narcissa's attitude.

"Well, these are gifts from relatives and acquaintances. Where are the gifts from your family? Or could they not afford anything after your trousseau?" Narcissa asked her cuttingly.

Purposefully ignoring Narcissa, Harriet turned to address the other women. "My family's gifts are stored in our rooms. I hope you will understand if I think them too personal to share," Harriet said boldly, without any hint of repent.

The others nodded in acceptance while Narcissa threw her an icy glare.

Next, Draco's gifts were gone through. This time, Narcissa threw indirect comments at Harriet's family's simpleton acquaintances by comparing their gifts with the expensive gifts of the groom. Harriet tuned her out and made a list of those gifts, too.

Noticing her inattention, Narcissa asked harshly, "What are you doing?"

"Making a list of the gifts received by my husband for him," Harriet said simply, putting an emphasis on the words 'my' and 'husband'.

"Are you foolish enough to think that Draco will have time to write and send out thank you notes to them?" Narcissa sniped.

"If he doesn't have time, then I will do it for him. I am sure his well-wishers would not mind receiving a thank you letter written by his wife on his behalf," Harriet answered with a sweet smile, again emphasising the words 'his' and 'wife'.

Elizabeth, Victoria and Katie hide their smiles by turning their heads and pretending to admire the gifts. Emily started coughing to conceal her laughter while Laura and Natalie openly smirked in amusement.

* * *

It was noon by the time they finished inspecting the gifts. Narcissa retired to her rooms to dress for lunch while the others decided to change into their travelling clothes afterwards. Apparently, Narcissa was one of those vain women who changed their dresses five times a day. Harriet internally sighed in relief at Narcissa's departure. This gave Harriet a chance to speak with the others freely.

"I know your plans have already been made, but can't you stay for a few days? I believe it would make Grandmother and Mr. Malfoy (Draco) very happy and I myself would love to get acquainted with you all much more closely," Harriet said earnestly, glancing between the women.

"Dear, if it weren't for making preparations for the London season, we would have certainly stayed longer," Elizabeth sighed.

"Oh," Harriet said, surprised. But noticing the lively Emily blushing shyly for the first time, Harriet immediately understood what Elizabeth meant. "That means we will soon be participating in Emily's wedding!" Harriet said looking delighted at the news.

Elizabeth nodded, laughing while Emily's blush deepened.

"What about you, Mrs. MacDougal?"

"Oh, call me Aunt Victoria, dear. With Mr. MacDougal and Peter busy with the Parliament session, I am responsible for presenting two of Mr. MacDougal's nieces to the court this season. While I am occupied with it, Katie is in charge of the household."

Morgan and Edgar were to return to the university after escorting the ladies to their residences.

"Mrs. Baddock, can't you stay at least?" Harriet requested her.

"Firstly, I believe I am saying this on all our behalf that you should start addressing us as Draco does. After all, you are part of the family," Laura said, looking questioningly at her. The others nodded in agreement.

Feeling gratified, Harriet nodded in acquiescence.

"Secondly, I must confess that Mr. Baddock cannot manage the household at all without me. That does leave me in disadvantage of not being able to visit the family and friends without him for more than a day, I am afraid. But he is kind enough to take me to visit them quite often. So, you can expect our visit this Christmas for sure, as I would detest to watch those pretty, young women by attending the balls without getting envious," Laura added with a wink.

Harriet nodded with an indulgent smile. They talked for some more time before the butler announced the lunch. They all departed, but not before exchanging promises to correspond regularly.

* * *

The gentlemen met them in the dining room along with Alexandra, who received them with a wide smile on her refreshed face. Remembering what Draco had told her that morning before they departed, Harriet glanced at Sirius who gave her a secretive smile in return, but did not call her attention specifically for which she was glad. He was to leave for London with the others that afternoon.

Despite her cheerful attitude, it was clear to Harriet that Alexandra was not at all pleased about their short visit. This reminded Harriet of how Molly felt every time Bill, Charlie and Percy left for their respective houses after their visits to The Burrow.

Edgar, Laura and Emily distracted everyone with their lively discussions throughout their lunch.

Their entire luggage was secured in the carriages by the time they finished having tea.

Draco felt peculiar after receiving comments like "You wife is sharp, Draco", "She is a keeper, Draco. Take good care of her", "I like her, Draco" etc from his aunts and cousins.

After receiving the last of 'Safe journey, Adieu,' s, they left. Harriet found herself alone with Alexandra and Draco in the foyer.

"Thank you, Grandmother. I wanted to say how deeply I appreciate your wonderful gifts," Harriet said, her voice indicating her utter sincerity and gratitude.

Alexandra smiled warmly at her in return while Draco watched Harriet calculatingly.

"Dear, why don't you change into a dress warmer and darker in colour? Draco will show you around the Manor and grounds," Alexandra suggested. "You wouldn't like being directed everywhere in your own home, I should think."

Harriet nodded in agreement.

Agreeing to her advice, Draco led Harriet back to their rooms.

* * *

Upon reaching there, Draco waited for her in the sitting room while Nola helped her dress. Once done, Harriet excused her.

After his relatives' remarks, Draco was more than eager to find out what had happened in the morning. He frowned when Nola left, but Harriet did not come out.

When he entered the bedroom, he found Harriet lying on the bed with her face stuffed into the pillows.

"Mrs. Malfoy?"

Hearing the call, Harriet sprang up and turned around to face him.

"Were you just screaming into the pillow?" Draco drawled his voice filled with incredulity and slight amusement.

Harriet coloured at being found. "No," she denied, avoiding eye contact though she knew it was of no use.

"Is it anything to do with this morning?" Draco questioned.

"How did you know?" Harriet asked sharply.

He raised an eyebrow at her tone and then he shrugged, "It is just something that my aunts were saying."

"Oh, did they say something bad?" Harriet asked, worriedly

"No, nothing of that sort," Draco denied. Despite her expectant look, he did not elaborate.

"Well, let us say that one morning was enough for your mother to prove what you said about her," Harriet sighed. She then recounted to him what had transpired in the drawing room that morning.

Expecting as much, Draco simply nodded. After a moment's pause, he said, "Shall we?"

* * *

Draco led her through different corridors, pausing frequently to show her some room or the other. In the broad daylight, Harriet could clearly see the stony, Gothic stature of the three-storey Manor with its polished marble floors, large curtained windows and heavy, intricately curved oak doors. Harriet's eyes widened when Draco told her that the whole of west wing on the first floor belonged to them. The long and wide corridors were decorated with colourful paintings, occasional chairs and ornate metal stands holding vases filled with sweet smelling flowers. The walls were fitted-up with gold painted metal candleholders. As far the rooms, many were lofty and artfully decorated in different styles and colour schemes. According to Draco, the porcelain, crystal and silver artefacts and ornate yet comfortable looking furniture adorning the rooms, had been collected by different family members over the decades. Harriet didn't miss the pride and smugness in his tone as he talked of them.

Harriet commended herself for not gaping foolishly as she took in the stately but handsome rooms, but her eyes gave away the absolute wonder she felt. Her head spun at the number of rooms and she felt pity for the servants who were hired to clean them regularly. In fact, Draco introduced her to couple of the servants on their tour who were cleaning the guest rooms that Draco's relatives had vacated that afternoon.

Next, Draco took her to the kitchen situated on the ground floor. The servants, it seemed, were relaxing with a cup of tea in the servants' hall beside the kitchen, having finished their tasks for the afternoon. When they saw Draco and Harriet enter, they immediately got to their feet and politely greeted them. Draco introduced each of them to Harriet who returned their greetings with a genial smile.

The only thought that occurred to her when she saw the huge kitchen with gleaming pots and pans hanging, the neatly kept working area, cooking place, etc, was that her mother would have absolutely loved cooking here.

Finally, they stepped into the grounds. At the first sight, Harriet fell absolutely in love with the beautiful gardens. She could not think of a single flowery plant or shrub that could not be found there. Despite that, of all, only the roses, daisies, maple and hydrangea were in bloom. Harriet could not help but admire them. A large intricately curved stone fountain was situated at the centre of the garden, giving away to different paths.

But before Harriet could step forward, something white jumped in front of her.

Thoroughly startled, Harriet stumbled back with a cry only to crash into Draco's firm chest.

"Peacock? You have a peacock?" Harriet exclaimed in shock, staring wide-eyed at the white peacock preening in front of them

Draco's eyes twinkled in amusement at her reaction.

"Yes. You aren't afraid of them, are you?" Draco asked Harriet teasingly, who still hadn't moved from her position.

Blushing, Harriet backed away from him. Noticing his amusement, "Of course not!" she huffed and to prove it, she slowly walked up to it and gently brushed her hand on its white feathers.

It preened further at the Harriet's caress.

"What's his name?" Harriet asked curiously, realizing that it was male.

When Draco didn't answer, Harriet looked up to him to find him frowning confusedly at her.

Understanding, "He doesn't have a name?" Harriet asked in astonishment.

"Why does he need one?" Draco retorted, arching his brow.

"Well, how do you refer to him?"

"Mrs. Malfoy, he is not a dog or cat or a horse that needs a name to be called. And he definitely doesn't play with people," Draco drawled sarcastically.

"Nonetheless, I think he should have a name. Oh you, poor thing. If you don't, then I will give him one," Harriet said firmly.

Draco stared strangely at her before shrugging unconcernedly.

After a tour around the gardens, Draco pointed to the woods some fifty yards in the north.

"We go stag-hunting during the summers when my cousins visit," Draco told her.

Smooth green pastures spread over several yards in the south (all belonging to the Malfoys) with fog-covered hills beyond from which a stream was flowing through the property towards the forest.

"Oh, you have a swing!" Harriet cried joyfully to Draco's utter bewilderment. She quickly occupied it as if afraid that it would disappear. "I absolutely love swinging!"

'Of all the things I showed,' Draco thought in exasperation, watching the look of childlike delight on her face.

"For whom was it put up?" Harriet asked, swinging slowly.

"Last summer, upon Kiera's insistence, I had it put up. Their residence doesn't offer much ground for swings, so she had to satisfy herself with one in the nearby park," Draco told her. "What about you?"

"At the Burrow, the trees aren't big or strong enough to support a swing. But my brothers, along with the neighbours, put one on an oak tree two miles away, but I find it occupied every time I go there," Harriet said, pouting slightly.

Draco almost smiled at her adorable look.

"Well, you can use it as much as you want until Kiera returns," Draco offered with a shrug.

"Thanks. I would love that," Harriet replied, smiling at him. They stared at each other until, after a moment later, Draco suggested that they should continue the tour.

Next, Draco showed her the poultry farm, which was closer to the kitchen, the horse shed where he introduced Harriet to a tall, dark-skinned man named Dean as the groom and two hulking men, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle as the coachmen. At the greenhouse, Draco introduced her to Abraham, an elderly gardener. Draco watched in amusement as she rapturously complimented the gardens while giving Abraham enough credit to cause him to actually colour a little. If Draco found that hilarious, he did not show.

* * *

Returning to the house, Draco smartly decided to take refuge from his parents by leading Harriet to the playroom where Nicholas, having woken up from his afternoon nap, was playing with his mother and a maid.

Upon seeing Draco, Nicholas abandoned the play and accosted him with an adorable cry 'Dwaco' and held his arms up, giggling. For a short second, Harriet had the privilege of seeing a genuine smile on Draco's face, as he obliged him by picking him up.

Draco then joined Nicholas in his play. Harriet was at first shocked, seeing her stern and indifferent-looking husband playing with a child before her face split into a soft smile as she watched their interaction.

Smiling, Natalie stood up and insisted the eager-looking Harriet to take her place. At first, Nicholas was shy of her and stayed close to Draco, but soon, he warmed up to her because of her exuberance. The three of them were so immersed that they never noticed Natalie leaving the room with the maid.

They played until the dinner call was made. Handing Nicholas to the maid's care, Draco escorted Harriet to the smaller dining room. Harriet didn't miss the change in Draco's countenance at the sight of his parents who were waiting at the table.

Harriet resigned herself to the quiet meals in the Manor unlike that of the lively ones that she was used to and fond of, in the Burrow. Except for answering Alexandra's inquires, Draco did not speak. Alexandra inquired Harriet about the tour to which Harriet spoke of her experience with variety of praises and remarks. Watching Narcissa from the corner of her eye, Harriet noticed that she was itching to make some scathing remarks, but refrained with enormous self-control.

* * *

After dinner, Alexandra asked Lucius, Narcissa and Natalie to join her for card-games, leaving Harriet and Draco to retire to their personal wing much to their secret gratitude. On their way back, "Sirius wanted me to give you this letter," Draco said, handing her an envelope.

Upon reaching the library, Harriet sat on a chair and opened the envelope with curiosity.

_Mrs. Malfoy,_

I wish to express that my happiness regarding this union has increased ten-fold upon realizing your identity. My favourite nephew and my best friend's daughter; my joy is boundless! I am leaving with much excitement as to inform Mrs. Black about this. Though my wife never met your father, she has heard quite a lot about our friendship through me and I know she would be happy for you two. I suspect she will be posting a letter, inviting you both to Black Manor as soon as she recovers.

Also, I want to apologize for making those prodding inquires about your past yesterday. My best friend's daughter or not, I should have never spoken of it considering that we are strangers, which, ironically, is quite a sad truth.

Draco has explained to me about your past and I feel honoured that he trusted me enough to reveal those details. Also, I feel saddened, guilty and ashamed for not being there to help in your tough times that you had to go through at all….

I feel like I somehow have failed James that some strangers and, later, Draco had to help you in your time of need when it should have been my duty. Nonetheless, from what I have observed in the party, the Weasleys _seem like a lovely family and I am eternally grateful to them for all they have done for you over the years._

Draco and I talked about the issue at length and I agree with him that it would be in the best interest of you both to conceal the matter from others, especially two persons who I shall not name. I promise that your secret is safe with me.

Having said that, I cannot express in words how proud I am of you for what you have done for your adopted family. Knowing your birth parents, I say with the utmost confidence that they would have been enormously proud of you.

Also, I am indebted and mighty proud of Draco for helping you.

I was wondering if you would be interested in corresponding with me. I would love to get intimately acquainted with you even though it is quite late.

Another thing I wanted to add; if you ever need help, whether financially, socially or emotionally, (even if it is to straighten my cousin for his irrational behaviour towards you) please honour me by calling on me. Not as Draco's wife, but as just Harriet.

_I end this letter by wishing you a happy and glorious life together._

Awaiting your reply with much hope,

Sirius Orion Black

_P.S. I know, we haven't known each other for long, but you will make me incredibly happy if you addressed me as Uncle Sirius._

Draco, who had been reading quietly by the study table, looked up hearing her chuckle.

"What does mad old Sirius writes?" Draco questioned her

Shaking her head, Harriet said, "He says he is proud of you for what you have done for me."

Draco looked uneasy at that.

"Also that he hopes for a correspondence between us," she added.

"What do you think?" Draco asked

"I would like to know more about my birth parents. So, I will write him a reply," Harriet answered.

Draco nodded in understanding.

* * *

Unfortunately for Harriet, Alexandra spent most of the time in her rooms either resting or relaxing, still feeling tired from the excitement of the wedding preparations. This gave Narcissa ample opportunities to torment her, though she took care not to speak of ill of Harriet and her relations in front of Alexandra. Harriet suffered through the attacks with forbearance of a saint much to Narcissa's frustration. But her patience was wearing thin within a few days.

"How do you want me to deal with your mother, Mr. Malfoy?" Harriet asked Draco on the fifth night as they prepared for bed. "You said I should try not to be intimidated with her and ignore her. But she can't seem to exhaust herself of throwing comments at me at all. Even I have a limit of my patience. I can't silently bear it any longer!"

Other than throwing cold, venomous looks at her, Lucius refrained from verbal remarks for which Harriet was slightly thankful. She did not think she could deal with verbal assaults from both of Draco's parents.

Draco did have to admire Harriet for not losing her composure for this long. He knew how much this union had affected his mother. Draco wouldn't be surprised if he found that Narcissa had been secretly praying everyday for Alexandra's demise. She had been confident of receiving the Ladyship back after Alexandra's death, but she had not counted on Draco marrying. Draco hadn't missed the gleeful looks on his parents' faces whenever he had claimed to be a bachelor for the rest of his life. Then, he felt disgusted by them. Draco did not doubt that Narcissa wasn't sparing a single moment to make her displeasure known.

"You can retort as long as you don't insult her directly," was all the advice that Draco could give Harriet.

Unsatisfied by his response, Harriet fell asleep.

* * *

Next morning, Harriet, against her will, joined Natalie and Narcissa in the drawing room after breakfast. Draco had gone back to the factory for the first time since the wedding.

Harriet was showing the colourful pictures in the book to Nicholas, who was sitting on her lap, while Narcissa was ideally perusing some ladies' magazine.

"Emily writes saying that they have reached home safely. That Mother had taken her shopping the very next day of their arrival," Natalie said, having finished reading the letters she had received that morning.

"This is her third season attending, yes? She would lose her lustre if she doesn't find herself a husband this time. Everyone who had seen her before hadn't missed to notice the excessive weight she had gained these last few months," Narcissa commented. "You should recommend to her in your next letter to indulge in some physical activity before the season starts. Otherwise, she would drive away men who come forward because of her wealth and class."

Not noticing the offended look on Natalie's face, Narcissa continued. "Although spending too much time under the sun and in the wind would make her skin brown and coarse, I should think." Turning to face Harriet, she added disparagingly, "No offence to you."

"Tell her to walk around inside the house," Narcissa concluded to Natalie.

After a moment's pause, "Not even one gentleman showed interested in her in the last two seasons?" Narcissa asked with mock concern

"Of course not! There were a few gentlemen who were interested in Emily. Father just wasn't satisfied with any of their prospects," Natalie sniffed, her face flushed in anger. "Problem was that none of the grandsons or sons or nephews of father's associates participated in the last few seasons."

"Your father wasn't this particular when you came out. Maybe he cares for Emily more than you," Narcissa argued, tutting. That was the moment when Harriet realized just how dangerous Narcissa was. She was actually trying to cause discontent in the Parkin family!

"That is not the case at all! Notts have always been family friends and Father had known my husband since his childhood. So, he hadn't had to think much about accepting his proposal after I agreed. But in Emily's case, my parents will, of course, think long and hard before marrying her to a Gentleman from some unknown family," Natalie said indignantly.

"Oh, how I wish my son had put half of that thought in selecting a wife," Narcissa complained, sparing a glance at Harriet.

Harriet's cheeks turned red in anger before she collected herself and said calmly, "Seems like my husband inherited more than just looks from his father. From what I heard of your short engagement, Father-in-law also did not seem to have put much thought before marrying you."

"Excuse me," she added and left the room, ignoring Narcissa's hateful glare and Natalie's shocked expression.

* * *

The next day, Natalie left for the Nott house, stating that her in-laws would be upset if she stayed away any longer. Both Alexandra and Draco were baffled by her abrupt departure but did not try to stop her. Though there might have been some truth in her reason to return, Harriet thought that a part of the reason had been because Natalie felt offended and most probably hurt by Narcissa's callous remarks towards her sister.

If the house looked empty when Draco's aunts left, then it felt deserted in the absence of Nicholas' joyous cries and stomping feet when he would give chase to the maids. Without the other women to control Narcissa or what little they could, she became overbearing. Just after spending one afternoon in Narcissa's lone company, Harriet decided not to subject herself to it anymore. So, she had taken to avoid Narcissa by spending the day outside when the weather would allow and, during chilly days, Harriet hid herself in one room or other. She did not care if the others thought her to be rude.

As for Draco, he rarely opened his mouth in the presence of his parents. Harriet suspected that Lucius was taking his displeasure at the union on Draco in privacy. Since the day Draco had returned to the businesses, Lucius had followed him.

Every time Draco returned to the Manor with his father, he wore a blank look on his face, but his tense shoulders and stormy eyes clearly expressed that he was using every ounce of his patience to remain civil and not give in to his temper.

Many a time, Harriet opened her mouth to inquire him about it, but at the look he gave her, she subdued. Every day spent with Narcissa, Harriet's curiosity increased more and more over learning the family secret. She surmised that something wretched and truly awful must have happened for her Father-in-law to loose his Lordship and for a woman to take his place. But she resolved herself to wait until Lucius and Narcissa left to ask Draco to reveal the truth.

By the end of the week, Alexandra pleasantly surprised Harriet and Draco by granting their secret wish.

"I have received your tickets to France, Lucius. Since Draco, as well as his uncles and cousin returned to their respective businesses and professions, I thought that you would be eager to get back to yours too," Alexandra said pleasantly.

Lucius and Narcissa threw poisonous look at Alexandra, which she pretended not to notice.

Harriet and Draco sighed in relief when Lucius and Narcissa set off for their journey to France on the morning of the fifth.

* * *

In a late hour of that night, Harriet woke with a gasp when something forcefully hit her on the midriff. It was Draco's arm. Rolling her eyes in exasperation, Harriet took a deep breath to calm her racing heart. But before Harriet could move the arm away, a whimper caught her attention. Turning to her side, Harriet found Draco flinging his arms in the air as if fighting off some invisible object. His face was twisted in distress. Harriet realized that he must be caught in some nightmare. Using both her hands, Harriet managed to catch his arms and strongly held them down, which were trying to escape her grip. Bending down close to his ear, she whispered softly, "Shhhhh ... you are safe. You are fine." Harriet had repeat it several times before Draco stopped thrashing. Noticing the beads of sweat that accumulated on his forehead, Harriet brushed his fringe gently away from his face. Throughout the process, Draco did not wake once.

When she was satisfied that Draco had completely eased back to sleep, Harriet lay back on the bed, this time on her side and watched him concernedly until she drifted back to sleep herself.

* * *

When they woke up next morning, Draco looked at her suspiciously, but Harriet did her best not to give away anything that had transpired over the last night. Maybe he wasn't as unaware of it as Harry thought. During the last few months, the first thing she had learnt about Draco was that he was a proud man who rarely displayed his emotions. Harriet was certain that Draco would not take kindly to her discussing the matter. Harriet decided to let the issue go, thinking that everyone had an occasional nightmare.

When it happened again, Harriet could no longer ignore it. For a mad second, she thought maybe his parents were the cause of his nightmares. But she did not have concrete proof that it might be the reason.

One afternoon, Harriet sat in the study that was providing to her for the personal use, writing letters. First, she wrote to her family assuring them of her well being, enquiring after theirs and finishing with a detailed account of her settling in the Manor.

Next, she wrote a letter to Hermione that read,

_Dear Hermione,_

Firstly, I apologise for not sending you a letter for so long. Please forgive me.

How are you? Has there been any progress in a certain aspect of your life? You know of what I speak. Have you visited The Burrow after my marriage? Knowing you, I would say you feel hesitant to do so in my absence even if your heart so desires. Hermione, my family likes you as more than just as my best friend! I can confidently say that they would be upset if you don't. So, take my advice and visit them regularly. There is still Ginny and my Mother whom you can converse with. Although, I dare say that a certain other will appreciate your visits more.

As for me, I am quite well. I am settling in just fine. The very next day of the wedding, Mr. Malfoy showed me around the Manor. It is so big I have lost my way a few times since my arrival. But I think I am making progress in remembering the routes.

Mr. Malfoy's uncles left the very evening of the wedding for London, whereas his aunts and cousins stayed until the next afternoon. Everyone had prior engagements that needed to be attended. Only Natalie and her son, Father-in-law and Mother-in-law remained.

I am afraid to say that my husband's parents are the most unpleasant people on earth, which is saying something considering that I lived with the Dursleys. Since the day after the wedding, my mother-in-law spewed every possible insult at me. I will not lie by saying they did not hurt because some of them did, very much. Despite that, I dealt with her as civilly as I could. Now, don't go wondering why my husband or Lady Malfoy did not put an end to it. Well, Narcissa Malfoy was smart enough not to do it in front of them (only time I got some reprieve from her constant nasty remarks). And I did not want to complain. Also, Mr. Malfoy had warned long before the wedding about their possible reactions to the union and prepared me for it. You do not have to worry about me for they have gone back to France few days ago. I urge you not to mention this to my family. They will be very upset if they found out, especially Father, for he already suspects and fears it. I am mentioning this to you only because I could no longer keep it to myself.

Natalie left with her son a few days prior to my parents-in-law's departure. As long as she stayed, I had fun spending time with Nicholas, her sixteen-month-old adorable son. Now, Lady Malfoy, Mr. Malfoy and I remain in the huge manor along with the servants. The day Mr. Malfoy's parents left, Lady Malfoy handed me the responsibilities of the household, saying that she wanted me to become familiar with the house first. I can't think of enough words to describe her. Despite the wealth, beauty, intelligence and power, Lady Malfoy is the most humble, caring and affectionate person I have ever met. She has ALL the quantities we women hope for in ourselves. Sometimes, I wonder if she is real. If I have half of those qualities, I would consider myself accomplished. I will conclude by saying that she is my first and, most probably, last inspiration in life.

I must admit that life has become dull here after the relatives' departure. My household duties don't take more than an hour to perform everyday even if we are expecting guests for during the meals. As you can see, that it is quite a drastic change considering that I used to work at least eight hours a day before marriage if you do not count the month before the wedding. Though they are several means to entertain one's self, lack of company is a little depressing for me as I have lived in a house where privacy is almost unheard of. I feel like I have been dropped in an alternate universe and I find myself overwhelmed by the changes more than often. But I would say I am an adaptable person if I do not sound boisterous and I think I will get used this new environment just fine. I dare say every newly married woman undergoes it.

Mr. Malfoy stays out the most of the day on business, five days a week. So, Lady Malfoy keeps me company most of the time. Despite the age difference, I would say that we have become good friends. Her world of knowledge, sense of humour and liveliness makes her fascinating to talk to. Now don't go being jealous! You are still my best friend and no one can replace you in my heart.

I find that the weather here is colder than at the Burrow, probably because of the stone stature and open surroundings. Our neighbours live six miles away! The chilly climate restricts me inside, causing me to entertain myself with books or sewing. Talking of books, we have a huge library here. When I first saw it, the only thought that crossed my mind was 'Hermione's heaven'. But you know I am not much of a reader unless it is a book of my interest. So I declare myself utterly bored. In your next letter, I want you to send me suggestions on spending time that DO NOT involve reading.

I know you are eager for me to talk about my husband. Well, unlike his grandmother, Mr. Malfoy is not much of conversationalist. But that doesn't prevent us from spending time in companionable silence either in the study or drawing room. He takes good care of me. There! I am not going to say much on this matter!!

I will end this rather long letter by saying that I eagerly await your letter. Honestly, I feel odd writing letters to you when, only until a couple of weeks ago, we saw each other everyday. Oh, how I miss you all.

With love,  
Harriet

Harriet could no longer curb her eagerness and curiosity regarding the family secret. So, she approached Draco one afternoon and reminded him of his promise. Draco dismissed the conversation by simply saying that 'It didn't matter anymore,' and left the room. Harriet frowned. The next time she tried to breech the subject, he conveyed the same message this time with just his looks.

Harriet was vexed and frustrated by his attitude at first, but upon further reflection, she consoled herself that, maybe, just three months' of acquaintance wasn't enough for Draco to trust her with such private affairs. She was a little hurt at this submission if she was honest with herself, but she resolved not to seek him and pry for details until he felt comfortable to talk about them himself.

Her resolution, however, did not last more than a fortnight because for the first time, words emitted from Draco's mouth during the nightmare.

"Not Anna, Mother!"

The next morning after Draco left for the factory, Harriet, with a determined look, approached the one person other than Draco who she believed to possess all the answers.

"I want to know what happened twelve years ago!"

* * *

**Author's note:** If this is a cliffhanger, then I consider myself successful.

Because of my eagerness, I tend to give away a lot of clues, don't I? Don't worry, I have many plans that I will do my best to keep secret.

Anyway, I got rid of all the relatives, finally!! Yay!! Also, I was getting tired of forming insults for Narcissa's character. Already, I am dreading her return.

Well, good news is that Draco and Harriet have the whole Manor to themselves. *Wriggling my eyebrows suggestively* Alexandra is restricted to ground floor, remember!

SCORE:

Narcissa : Harriet

? ?

You tell me!!!

Also, I have decided against put up a poll about 'who's Anna? What had Narcissa done?' because then I will have give you choices. No, no.. *shaking my index finger at you* I expect you all to express your ideas or opinions or guesses or whatever. I am eager to see how many of you come closer to the truth.!!smirks!!

On to explanations then,

London Season: It starts after Christmas and lasts till mid-June. Parliament was in session, Theatre plays are in full swing and most important of all, Marriage Mart is held.

Marriage Mart: During this time, people from all over England come to London whose girls had to be presented to the Queen(if they are from high class, otherwise directly in a party) before being able to enter society. She had to be presented by a Lady of higher rank, whether a family member or a friend. A young lady was not considered approved for the marriage market until she was presented at the court. It is also called her 'coming out'. Balls, parties, dinners and breakfasts are held during the seasons, giving opportunities for women to seek spouses. If she didn't marry within two or three seasons, she was considered a failure, and at thirty, a hopeless spinster. *How terribly awful*

In case of your dear Harriet, she got married before even coming out. !!Wink!!

In the future, when I say town, it means London.

**DON'T FORGET TO PLEASE REVIEW. I ADORE THEM!!!**


	13. Chapter 13: Boy's ordeal

**LADY MALFOY**

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and everything related belongs to J. K. Rowling. And the places I mention, in the story do not belong to me.

**Author's note:** Kudos to Phoenix Soar for her incredible patience while beta-ing this particular chapter!!!

Also, Thank you so much for your reviews, guys. I absolutely loved them!!!

The idea of white peacock is nothing new. In the very first chapter of Deathly Hallows, Snape and Yaxley are startled at the sight of the white peacock in the Malfoy Manor gardens.

Guesses you made about the Draco's past were pretty good; anyway you will know the true now!!!

I won't keep you waiting any longer. Enjoy!!!

**Warnings:** AU, NON-MAGIC. Harry is a female. You will find swear words but quite seldom. This chapter is particularly rated M because it contains some violence, slight sexual situation and angst. I will add further warnings as story progresses.

**Chapter 13: Boy's ordeal**

"I want to know what happened twelve years ago!" Harriet said with a determined look in her eyes.

Alexandra, who was reading a book in the drawing room, stared at Harriet for several moments before saying with a sigh, "Sit down."

Harriet took a seat on the sofa and intently watched Alexandra.

With another sigh, Alexandra stood up and walked up to the window overlooking the green pastures.

"My husband was very fond of Lucius. I daresay he loved his son more than his daughters. I believe a part of the reason was that Lucius was his designated heir. So long as he lived, my husband spoilt Lucius by giving into his every whim and desire, causing him to grow up proud and arrogant. I tried to prevent such qualities in him as much as I could, but he slowly slipped out of my grasp when he started at Eton at the age of thirteen. Lucius could not take anyone questioning his authority and he went to any length to prove it. He was too proud to recognise that as a weakness that many took advantage of. Most specifically his wife," Alexandra said, her tone regretful.

"After finishing his education at Oxford, Lucius decided to stay in London instead of returning to Tisbury. My husband had no qualms about it. In fact, he encouraged it, stating that Lucius could make prominent connections while living in town."

"When he was twenty-six, Lucius wrote a letter to us admitting that he had fallen in love with a young woman named Narcissa Black and that he ardently wished to marry her. My husband was a smart man; he made inquiries about the Black family before sending a reply to Lucius. Enquiries revealed several reports of nasty disposition of Narcissa and her mother and elder sister, Bellatrix, towards their inferiors. But my husband did not care; while I had my misgivings, he was satisfied with their wealth, rank and social connections. Immediately, he gave his permission to Lucius to marry her," Alexandra said with a sigh.

Harriet was intently listening to her.

"After marriage, Lucius and Narcissa came to live at the Manor, but unlike Draco, Lucius did not receive the Lordship after marriage. My husband held the title till his death. When Draco was ten years old, my husband fell terribly ill and no amount of medicine worked. He did not survive his sickness for more than a couple of months and I was heartbroken." Here, Alexandra's voice trembled with sadness and pain. Harriet watched her in concern.

Composing herself a moment later, Alexandra continued in a steady tone.

"After declaring Lucius as the new Lord Malfoy and transferring the responsibilities of businesses and family to him, I retreated to my Father's house in Aberdeen Shire, Scotland. For the next five years, I received regular letters and occasional visits from my children, but the truth was that I no more cared for their well-being or the outside world, having convinced myself that they were grown up enough to not need my guidance. Victoria and Elizabeth, as well as Lucius, were married and were settled happily with their respective spouses and children."

"What a mistake it was!" Alexandra laughed depreciatingly.

"I realized that I made the biggest mistake of my life when I received a letter one summer morning. I was shocked in disbelief at first, in denial, horrified and then furious. I set out for Wiltshire, immediately. Draco was fifteen then."

Pausing for a moment, she looked thoughtfully at Harriet. "Perhaps you would like to hear it from the eye-witness and the letter-writer himself," Alexandra mused out loud.

Dazed, Harriet could only nod. Alexandra rang the bell.

When the butler arrived, Alexandra said without preamble, "Francis, Harriet is interested in knowing the events that transpired in the five years of my absence up until the time you wrote me the letter."

For a short second, Francis' eyes widened before he composed himself, "But Lord Malfoy ...?" he trailed off.

"Harriet is not only his wife, but also Lady Malfoy. She has the right to know," Alexandra said gently.

Francis reluctantly nodded.

"I want you to give her an honest account, Francis. I assure you that none of us will take offence," she added.

**_FLASH BACK_**

It had been a year since Lucius had received his Lordship. Lucius was sitting in his study, perusing the documents spread on the table in front of him when Narcissa, dressed in a pale pink silk nightgown, seductively walked in.

"Hello, darling," Narcissa purred.

Grunting in reply with a quick glance in her direction, Lucius turned his attention back to the papers. Narcissa frowned in irritation. Walking up to the back of his high-backed chair, Narcissa placed both of her palms on his shoulders. "Darling, you are awfully tense," she said concernedly, gently applying pressure on them.

Closing his eyes for a second, Lucius moaned appreciatively before getting back to studying the papers. Lucius growled in frustration as he stared at them.

"Beloved, tell me what is wrong," Narcissa purred again, placing feather-light kisses on the nape of his neck.

Gesturing at the papers, Lucius growled, "Do you know what these are? They are annual reports of our business profits and they show a decline of more than 4% in this year's profit."

"Maybe it is a onetime thing. You know that the market never remains the same. The profits will surely increase next year," Narcissa cajoled him.

"No, that is not the case. Our factories have always maintained a minimum percentage of profit. Anything less than that is a cause for concern," Lucius admitted in agitation. "I have inquired the head of every damn section in the factories again and again. But they all maintain that they have done their tasks efficiently."

"I can't figure out where the mistake was made. I have made no major changes in the business methods since I took control. Then, I don't understand what could have caused this!" Lucius spat angrily before closing his eyes to calm himself.

Continuing to knead his tense shoulders, Narcissa gazed thoughtfully at him, her light blue eyes narrowed into slits.

After several moments of silence, Narcissa eased herself slowly into Lucius's lap. Running her finger lightly down his muscled chest, she said slowly and calmly, "Darling, what does the coachman do when he wants his horse to pick up the speed?" Ignoring the confused look he directed at her, she continued, "What does the farmer do when the bulls do not follow his directions?"

Understanding, Lucius' grey eyes widened as he stared at Narcissa in disbelief. "You want me to use physical force upon the workers?" he asked sceptically.

"Sometimes, it is necessary to change the stubborn and lazy beings since it is quite obvious that they are all lying. It was their slacking that has caused us the loss of profits. Don't you think they should be punished for their impertinence towards their employer?" Narcissa asked him.

Tightening his jaw, Lucius gazed pensively into the distance.

Thus began the reign of terror in the Malfoy establishments. Servants and workers were inflicted with physical torture for the slightest infraction. Within the end of the first month, the workers in the factory were made to work to their bone on measly wages and with shorter breaks. A few hulking men were hired to monitor the workers and dispatch the punishments. Despite the hard and fear filled hours of work, employees continued at Malfoy factories having no other means of earning their living.

The servants at the Manor had it a little better than the factory workers even though they did not escape the occasional punishment.

By the end of the year, Lucius highly praised Narcissa for her ingenious plan, declaring that the profits have picked up.

The news of the atrocious methods used by the Malfoys quickly spread in different circles all around Wiltshire. Since the Malfoys were considered the wealthiest and most powerful family in the county, no one dared to raise their voices against their practices even though they found them barbaric. Even the authorities turned a blind eye on their transgressions. Seeing this, some ardent followers and acquaintances of the Malfoys started practising the same methods.

Lucius Malfoy performed the business dealings with the same ruthlessness. The partners and associates simply gave into his demands out of sheer fear.

But, for the following five years, the lower class people working in the factories and mills suffered the most.

* * *

Draco had returned to Tisbury only two days ago for the summer vacations. Yesterday, he had received a letter from his childhood friend, Blaise Zabini, inviting him to ride around exploring the county. Next morning, Draco, dressed in his riding clothes, entered the morning room to find his parents entertaining guests. Getting a closer look at the guests, Draco's face tightened.

"Draco, you ought to remember Mr. Thomas Riddle. You met him a couple of years ago at my Father's house in London," Narcissa said with a bright smile, being the first to notice Draco standing in the doorway.

Everyone's eyes turned to his standing form.

"Yes," Draco drawled coldly.

"And this is his assistant, Mr. Peter Pettigrew," she added, gesturing to a short, plump, mousy-faced, bald man.

"I see."

Lucius frowned at his lack of proper greeting.

"Hello, Master Draco," Pettigrew simpered. Draco's face twisted in a grimace at the sight of his front two overly large yellow teeth.

"Draco, how you have grown since I last you," Riddle remarked pleasantly, though his dark eyes held a cold, calculating look. "Your mother says you have been attending Eton for the last two years. How are your studies coming along?"

"Fine."

"Mr. Riddle and your father are collaborating for a partnership in building a large factory in England that would produce ammunition," Narcissa told him proudly. "Such a brilliant idea was of Mr. Riddle, of course."

"Why?" Draco asked, in same cold tone.

"Why?" Riddle repeated, staring at him incredulously. "With the sure talks of upcoming war, can't you see that business such as this would bring us enormous profits?

"I accept that you are still very young and naïve, but doesn't your acquaintances in Eton ever discuss current events and political scenarios?" he added as an afterthought.

"Yes, but we prefer to discuss much more pleasant topics than wars," Draco replied icily.

"Ah, of course," Riddle said with a wink. A girly squeal like laughter escaped from Pettigrew's mouth.

Disgusted, "Excuse me, I am running late for a meeting with my friend, Zabini," Draco said before striding out of the room.

"Ah, the excitement of teenage life," Pettigrew commented with a laugh, but abruptly stopped at the look Riddle gave him.

"He certainly inherited your looks, Malfoy. I hope he also develops your business mind," Tom said, turning to Lucius.

"He will," Lucius assured him.

* * *

Later that night, Lucius and Narcissa, along with their two guests, were impatiently waiting at the dinner table for the arrival of Draco.

Instead of Draco, a maid in her mid-twenties entered the dining room and bowed.

"Where is Master Draco, Anna?" Narcissa asked impatiently.

"Madam, Master Draco just sent a message saying that he would dine at the Zabinis' tonight and that he might arrive a little late," Anna answered.

"Leave!" Narcissa snapped in anger.

Lucius' nostrils flared in anger at Draco's impertinence towards their guests.

With an apologetic smile on her charming face, Narcissa turned to Riddle and said, "I apologise for Draco's behaviour, Mr. Riddle. He has been acting rather rebellious as of late. Please let us enjoy this fine meal."

"A little arrogance is expected of boys from a wealthy family, but imprudence is unbecoming for a designated heir," Riddle said coldly, digging into the food on his plate.

Narcissa's face turned red in shame and embarrassment while Lucius clenched his fork tightly.

* * *

After dinner, Lucius and Narcissa entertained their guests in the drawing room with exquisite wine and music melodies (Narcissa played on their beautiful pianoforte). Around ten, they decided to retire. Draco still had not returned.

Lucius left for the Master suite while Narcissa graciously took up the duty of guiding their guests to their rooms.

After showing Pettigrew to his room first, Narcissa walked Riddle to the most beautiful and largest guest room in the Manor.

"Narcissa, while your husband will be occupied with you tonight, how do you suppose I should entertain myself?" Riddle purred, his voice slurry from the excessive alcohol intake, when they reached the room.

Narcissa raised a sculpted brow at him before smirking widely.

"I will arrange for it," Narcissa said, leaving him after dropping a curtsy.

"Clever woman," Riddle muttered with a smirk, staggering into the guest room.

Entering the servants' hall where they were just finishing their dinner, "Anna, go see if our esteemed guest, Mr. Riddle, is in need of anything," Narcissa ordered sharply.

Narcissa had not missed the lustful gazes Riddle had directed at Anna since his arrival at the Malfoy Manor. She thought Anna was a lucky woman for having caught the eye of the handsome and powerful Thomas Riddle. Narcissa was glad she had someone ready at the Manor to entertain him for the night.

When Anna hesitated, "Well, what are you waiting for?" Narcissa snapped sharply.

Startled, Anna quickly left to follow her orders.

* * *

Upon arriving, Anna knocked on the door and entered after receiving permission. Looking at the tall, black-haired man in his early fifties standing by the fireplace with a glass of wine in his hand, Anna asked, "Sir, could I help you with anything?"

"Yes, I want to get out of these clothes," Riddle slurred, gesturing at his formal wear.

Colouring in mortification, Anna replied, "Oh, I will send Marcus or Henry here, sir," turning to leave.

"Why?" Riddle asked, halting her in the tracks. "Can't you do it? Get me out these clothes, now!" he said in a cold and commanding tone.

Embarrassed and a bit fearful, Anna walked up to him in trepidation. Slowly approaching him, Anna crouched down to remove his black leather boots. As Anna worked on them, Riddle slowly grazed his upper lip with the tip of his tongue as he lustfully stared at the sight of her exposed cleavage. He caused her some difficulty by reluctantly lifting his leg up, not wanting to lose the ravishing view. After the shoes, she removed the socks upon his order. Next came off his coat and necktie. Internally sighing in relief as she removed his waistcoat, Anna decided to make a quick escape. She felt insecure at the vibes she felt coming from the man along with his intent gaze.

"Good night, then, sir," Anna said, turning quickly away to leave.

But before she could escape, Riddle caught both her arms with his hands and pulled her closer to his body.

"And where do you think you are going? I do not remember giving you permission to leave," Riddle drawled in her ear, deeply breathing in the coconut fragrance of her dark blond hair.

Seriously panicked, Anna turned pale and struggled get away from his grip which tightened further.

"Sir, please let me go," Anna pleaded, continuing to struggle.

Ignoring her words, Riddle dragged her towards the large bed and unceremoniously dropped her on it.

"Stop, please stop. Don't do this, sir!" Anna pleaded, teary-eyed, quickly backing away from him. But before she could reach the edge of the other side of the bed, Riddle grabbed around her midriff and dragged her closer to him.

"Ahhhhh … no, stop! PLEASE STOP!" Anna cried as he straddled her and started rubbing his hard erection against her. Her attempts to dislodge him off her lap turned out to be futile as he was a lot stronger and heavier than her.

"You should consider yourself fortunate that Mr. Riddle has bestowed his attention on you. Not to worry, your Mistress will reward you generously if you succeed in pleasuring me tonight," Riddle smirked huskily, his dark eyes glazed over with lust as he tore her dress off her shoulders and bosom, exposing her corset and petticoat.

"NO, SIR, PLEASE STOP! I BEG YOU, PLEASE LET ME GO!!!" Anna shrieked, tears running down her flushed cheeks unchecked into her hair as she desperately tried to stop his hands from pulling off her corset. Ignoring her words, Riddle savagely attacked her cleavage while grabbing and squeezing her breasts through the corset.

"AHHH ... NO ... NO ... STOP!" Anna choked on a loud sob, pushing against his muscular chest. But Riddle wouldn't budge.

"YOU FILTHY BEAST!" Draco bellowed, who was standing at the doorway.

At his voice, Riddle looked up and spun around to face him. "Ah, Draco, have you come to join in on the fun?"

Draco's expression hardened, his eyes flared in molten silver and his entire being filled with absolute rage.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!"

Striding over to the bed, Draco viciously pulled Riddle away from Anna and forcefully swung his fist into Riddle's jaw. With an outraged growl, Riddle launched himself at him, but Draco simply moved away from his path, causing Riddle to stumble forward. In his inebriated state, Riddle lost his balance and fell, hitting his forehead on the sharp edge of the curved leg of the bed in the process and collapsing in a dead faint.

Panting breathlessly, Draco stared down at the unmoving form of Riddle for a moment before turning to look at Anna who was sobbing uncontrollably, still sitting on the bed.

Walking around the bed, Draco quickly grabbed the blanket and covered her half naked body with it.

Gently pulling Anna off the bed, "Shh ... you are fine now; come with me," Draco consoled her, putting his arm around her trembling shoulders and leading her towards the door.

Just as they walked out of the room, they encountered a man. Draco paled while the grief-stricken Anna failed to the notice the person as she intently stared at the ground, tears spilling down onto the floor.

Gazing at them blankly for a moment, the man asked, "How can I help, Master Draco?"

Sighing in relief, Draco thought for a moment about the next course of action. Francis watched as several conflicting thoughts crossed Draco's face until he tightened his jaw in determination.

"Francis, go to the kitchen and pack some bread, fruit and wine and bring it to my room," Draco ordered. Leading Anna away, Draco added, "Be discreet."

Nodding in understanding, Francis walked away in the direction of the kitchen.

* * *

Pulling the stock-still Anna quickly but quietly into his rooms, Draco left her standing in the middle of the room. Jerking his wardrobe open, Draco grabbed his clothes and walked back to Anna.

"Here, change into these in the dressing room," Draco said, placing his clothes in her hands.

When she turned her red-rimmed eyes on him with her brows furrowed sceptically, "Go on," he gently urged.

While Anna left to change into his clothes, Draco grabbed few more and piled them on his bed. Grabbing his leather bag, he haphazardly pushed the clothes in it. When Francis returned with food, Draco pushed those, too, into the bag.

When Anna returned dressed, Draco looked her up and down in wonder. Relieved that his clothes fit her properly, Draco said, handing her a hat, "Tie your hair at the top of your head and put this on."

When Anna was done, "Well, this is as good as we can hope for," Draco sighed. Francis nodded in agreement. In Draco's clothes and hat on, Anna looked like an effeminate man.

Shaking his head at her tear stained face, Draco suggested her to clean up in his bathroom.

A couple of minutes later, Anna returned, looking a little better.

"Anna, you have to leave Wiltshire." Before she could interrupt, he continued, "I know you never went anywhere all alone, but this time you have to brave yourself. My parents, with their connections, can find you no matter where you hide in Wiltshire. When they do, they will kill you. Even if they leave you alone, it will be impossible for you to get work here anyway. You must get away. Go to London. In fact …" Draco trailed off, racing to his study table.

Quickly, he wrote two letters and handed them to Anna. "The first letter is to Blaise; go to the Zabini's house and give this to him. I have requested him to take you to my cousin Sirius' house this very night. The second letter is to Sirius. Upon reaching his house, give him this letter. He will understand the situation and help you to the best of his abilities. I am certain you will be safe with him. Do you understand, Anna?"

Dazed, Anna nodded, staring wide-eyed at Draco.

"Here, take this," Draco said, handing a heavy satin pouch filled with coins.

"I can't take this," Anna argued, shaking her head frantically and trying to hand back the pouch.

"No, you will have to. You will need it for travelling and for food. I don't think that food in the bag will last much long," Draco said firmly.

Crying softly, Anna nodded and pushed the pouch into the back pocket of her waistcoat. "Be discreet when taking out the money. Don't display the pouch to others' eyes," Francis advised her.

Nodding, Draco added, "Hopefully, your attire will keep unwanted attention away."

Finally, Draco led Anna to the stables with Francis leading them to avoid detection.

* * *

Reaching the stables, Draco loosened the ropes on his horse and brought it out of the stall. "Take Firebolt with you," Draco said, handing the reins to the softly crying Anna.

"But Master Draco, he is your horse," Anna argued in despair.

"Yes and he is the only one I would trust to ensure your safety," Draco said softly, averting his eyes.

With a loud sob, Anna kissed his cheek and said, "I will miss you, Draco." His breath hitched and he stared at her in utter astonishment.

After a pause, she asked worriedly, throwing a fearful glance at the building, "What about you? Won't they be livid with you when they find out?"

"Don't worry about me. I am their only son and they won't hurt me," Draco said confidently. "But you should leave."

When her tear-filled eyes continued to look concerned, Draco assured her, "I will be fine. Go."

His grey eyes were bright with unshed tears as Draco watched Anna ride off into the night, never to return to Malfoy Manor. A lone tear fell onto his pale cheek as he closed his eyes in sorrow.

All night, Draco tossed and turned restlessly on his bed as his thoughts strayed between his parents' reaction and Anna's safety during the late night journey to town.

* * *

Next morning, Pettigrew rose early as always. Freshening up, Peter walked to Mr. Riddle's room to wake him, as was his duty.

When Mr. Riddle did not answer after several knocks, Pettigrew frowned and, after some debate, he opened the door and walked inside without permission.

"Jesus Christ!" Pettigrew cried, immediately noticing his master lying sprawled face first on the carpeted floor beside the bed.

After some hesitation, Pettigrew drew the courage to walk up to the man and turned him around.

Pettigrew sighed in relief at the sound of soft snores escaping from Riddle's mouth. But noticing bruises across his jaw and forehead, Pettigrew's eyes widened in alarm.

Standing up, Pettigrew raced to the Master suite as fast as his podgy legs could carry. Reaching the Lord's bedchambers, Pettigrew knocked on the door noisily and urgently.

Suddenly, the doors were pulled open. "What is this racket? Who dare …?" Lucius' snarl trailed off at the sight of the panic-stricken Pettigrew. "Mr. Pettigrew?"

"Lord Malfoy, my Master has been attacked! He is lying unconscious on the floor in his rooms!" Pettigrew cried dramatically.

"What?" came from Narcissa, who had just come and stood behind Lucius, whose eyes widened in disbelief.

"It is true! Come with me and see for yourself," Pettigrew urged them.

Immediately, Lucius and Narcissa rushed towards Riddle's room with Pettigrew in the lead.

* * *

"Oh my!" Narcissa gasped loudly at the sight of Riddle when they reached the guestroom.

"Damn!" Cursing loudly, Lucius crouched down and checked Riddle's pulse. Lucius internally sighed in relief after finding a steady heartbeat. Then, lifting the man in his arms, Lucius carried him to the bed and gently laid him on it.

"Narcissa, fetch me some water!" Lucius ordered as he checked his wounds whereas Pettigrew stood at the background, moaning non-stop in his squeaky voice, 'Oh Master', 'Poor master' and 'I will avenge those who dared to raise their hand on you'.

Narcissa immediately handed him a glass of water. Spraying some water on Riddle's face, Lucius continuously tapped on his check to revive him.

Lucius stopped when a loud pain-filled moan escaped from Riddle. Sighing loudly, "Mr. Riddle, wake up," Lucius called expectantly.

Moaning for a moment, Riddle slowly opened his eyes, watching the blurry forms of Lucius and Narcissa, with his face scrunched in pain. Suddenly, green tinged his pale face; Riddle urgently turned his head away and heaved over the pillows and sheets.

Narcissa moved away, repulsed at the stench, while Lucius grimaced in disgust at the sight of the vomit-covered bed. Getting away from the bed himself, Lucius turned to face Pettigrew, "Mr. Pettigrew, assist Mr. Riddle to this glass of water," extending the glass to him.

Frowning at Lucius, Pettigrew took the glass and helped Riddle drink.

Relieved that Riddle was now awake, Lucius' entire being filled with rage. Purposefully marching towards the table, Lucius loudly rang the bell to summon the servant.

Not two minutes, Francis arrived and acted startled at the sight of the beaten guest.

"Francis, who did this to Mr. Riddle?" Lucius barked, fury on his face.

"I have no idea, sir," Francis answered innocently.

"It is your duty to check the corridors and rooms and lock the doors at night. Are you telling me that you saw no one enter these rooms?" Lucius sneered, his tone cold.

"No, sir, I did not notice anyone entering these rooms on my last patrol," Francis replied calmly.

"What about Anna? Where is she?" Narcissa asked sharply, her eyes narrowed into slits.

Lucius frowned in confusion at her question.

"I did not see her since our dinner last night and I could not find her this morning," Francis lied smoothly.

Narcissa's eyes widened, which further confused Lucius.

"Narcissa, you don't think that little woman has caused this much damaged to Mr. Riddle, do you?" Lucius asked sarcastically.

"It was your son, Malfoy," came the hoarse voice of Riddle. When the others turned to face Riddle in confusion and disbelief, he repeated, "Your beloved son is responsible for my state." His chilly voice sent shivers through the others.

Horrified, both Lucius and Narcissa paled considerably while Pettigrew gaped foolishly.

"Mr. Riddle, you must be mistaken. My son would never …" Lucius trailed off at the sound of the terrific growl that escaped Riddle who was now sitting on the bed, facing them.

"You dare call me a liar, Malfoy," Riddle hissed, shaking with suppressed rage.

"No, Mr. Riddle. I would never," Lucius hastily denied while Narcissa vigorously nodded her head.

Straightening up, Riddle slowly walked to the mirror and coolly checked his wounds on his jaw and forehead.

"I will call for Dr. Derwent immediately. He will …" Narcissa trailed off, watching worriedly as Riddle raised his hand, cutting her off.

Turning around, Riddle fixed his cold gaze on Lucius, "Malfoy, I did not offer you this business proposition because I lack wealthy acquaintances that would be interested in such a project. I did it because I thought our ambitions matched," Riddle said calmly.

"And this is the treatment I get for honouring you with my presence at your house. Physically assaulted by your own son. I could lodge a complaint against him with the authorities!" he added icily.

"Mr. Riddle, we apologise for our son's actions. I am sure he is regretful and is anxious and eager to beg for your forgiveness. I will send for him immediately," Narcissa said, looking expectantly at Riddle.

Snorting loudly in contempt, Riddle sneered, "He is not the least bit remorseful and I don't care for his apologies. Pettigrew, pack our belongings. We are leaving immediately!"

Pettigrew jumped to follow his orders.

"Please Mr. Riddle, give us a chance to rectify our mistakes. Please stay. Draco will apologise to you. I will personally make sure of this," Lucius pleaded for the first time in his life.

"Your son, Malfoy, has behaved most disrespectfully since our arrival and not once have I seen either of you take him to task. And I have no tolerance for such overly spoilt boys," Riddle said coldly.

When Pettigrew arrived with their luggage, "This is not the last you would hear of me, Malfoy. I think it is my civic duty to inform the elite society about your gracious hospitality. Let us see how they feel about it. Your son will receive no forgiveness from me and your family will pay the consequences; a very high price indeed!" Riddle spat nastily before swiftly leaving with Pettigrew scrambling behind him. Lucius and Narcissa did not miss the warning in his words.

Recovering from the shock, Lucius' face turned red with incredible fury and he determinedly strode out of the room. A shiver of fear ran through Francis at the thought of Lucius' wrath.

* * *

Approaching the room, Lucius slammed the doors open with a snarl, "DRACO!"

Draco, who had finally fallen asleep a couple of hours ago, woke up in alarm. He paled at the sight of the raging Lucius standing in the middle of his room.

"HOW DARE YOU MISTREAT OUR GUEST? How dare you attack Mr. Riddle? Because of you, we lost a business opportunity worth hundreds of thousands of pounds, and possibly our reputation. Your impertinence caused us an important partnership with Mr. Riddle! Since his arrival, you have been nothing but rude despite the fact that we told you how crucial this acquaintanceship was to us!" Lucius roared at the now standing Draco.

"For a good reason, Father! Do you know what THAT BASTARD DID? He ..." Draco cut himself off with a gasp when Lucius suddenly launched forward at him, roughly grabbing his collar and pulling him closer.

"I don't care what he did. But you will watch yourself, Draco. I repeatedly told you playing pranks is unbecoming for an heir of the Malfoy family; that such activity will not be tolerated in elite society and at the respectable institution of Eton before you left for your first year. Yet, I received numerous complaints from your Headmaster regarding your uncontrollable behaviour in the last two years!" Lucius said with his lips curled in a cold sneer.

"I told you hundred times not to associate with those of inferior birth such as that Zabini boy. Yet, you continue to disobey me!" Lucius spat, his face twisted in a vicious snarl.

"Apparently, none of my verbal lessons seem to make much impact on your thick skull. I think all the leverage and independence I have given you has gone to your head. Not anymore. It is time you learnt some discipline!" Lucius hissed dangerously, glaring at Draco.

For the first time in his life, Draco was truly scared of his father as he noticed the maniacal glint in his cold eyes. He watched in wide-eyed horror as Lucius raised his walking stick and struck him in a flash. The blow landed with such an enormous force that Draco crashed to the floor with a painful cry.

Not giving a chance to Draco to make an escape, Lucius, with murderous rage, whipped the wooden cane, with the silver handle curved in the shape of an open-mouthed snake, at him again and again. Not wanting to display any vulnerability, Draco gritted his teeth to stop the painful moans from escaping his mouth. But his resolve broke soon as Lucius, breathlessly panting, continued to hit, ignoring his son's pleas to stop. Despite the heavy oak doors, Draco's loud, pain-filled cries rang through the entire Manor, sending tremors through the rest of its occupants.

"From this day forward, you will cease your ill-behaved ways!" …. **whip** …. "And cut off your associations with lower class brats!" … **whip** …. "You will obey me and your mother without question!" … **whip** ... "And behave like a proper heir!"

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Lucius stopped.

"You better behave yourself, Draco!" With that, Lucius strode out of the room, leaving his beaten, bloodied and painfully moaning son, lying curled up on the carpet.

Ignoring the presence of Narcissa and the pale-faced Francis outside the door, Lucius swiftly left to the Master's wing.

"Francis, Master Draco is not to receive water, food or medical treatment until he apologises to his father and I regarding his despicable manners, and promises never to interfere in our affairs," Narcissa said coldly.

"Let it be known that anyone helping him will receive the same treatment and immediate dismissal along with the label of an ill-mannered servant," she added warningly before following Lucius' without bothering to check on her son's condition.

Francis' expression hardened, "I might not be able to help you, Master Draco, but I will bring in the person who can," he vowed with determination before walking away.

* * *

Not wasting a single minute, Francis quickly dashed a letter and paid the postman an extra blunt from his own pocket to get the letter to the person as soon as possible. Now, all that remained was the anxious wait.

* * *

On the third morning following the ordeal, a screech of "LUCIUS ABRAXAS MALFOY!" echoed through the quiet halls of the Manor, startling its occupants.

Hearing this, Lucius and Narcissa rushed to the foyer to find Alexandra Malfoy, looking like a vengeful angel, standing there with Dr. Derwent.

"Mother, what are doing here?" Lucius frowned.

Ignoring him, Alexandra faced the relieved-looking Francis standing behind Lucius and Narcissa. "Francis, escort Ethan to Draco's rooms. I will be there shortly," she ordered.

Nodding, Francis politely gestured to the physician to follow him.

But before they could disappear, Narcissa said, "Stop right there, Francis. What did I ..."

**SLAP**

Narcissa stood clutching her rapidly reddening cheek while Lucius watched his mother in utter shock.

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

* * *

Harriet listened with tears falling freely from her emerald eyes as he ended his monologue.

Next, Alexandra picked up the narration.

* * *

**_FLASHBACK_**

Ignoring their expressions, Alexandra climbed the stairs at a speed surprising for a woman of two and sixty years, this time leading Francis and Dr. Derwent.

Entering the rooms, the two of them blanched at the sight of the bloodied Draco lying unconscious on the bed. On close proximity, one could feel the heat emitting from Draco's body.

Quickly walking towards the windows, Francis opened the curtains to permeate the warm sunlight and fresh air into the room.

Approaching the bed, Ethan scrutinised Draco's body while Alexandra's eyes filled with tears as she stared at the broken and lightly shaking form of her beloved grandson.

"He has a high fever. His wounds need to be cleaned properly before I can treat him," Ethan told her. Turning to Francis, he said, "Please arrange for lukewarm water and clean towels," and then, gesturing to the sheets stained with sweat and blood smears, he added, "Also, his clothes and bed sheets need be changed."

Francis nodded before rushing out of the room. Within ten minutes, he had returned with Marie, carrying towels and a dish.

After Francis removed Draco's clothes, Marie gently cleaned the blood caked on the wounds with the wet towels. When she was finished, Francis carefully picked Draco in his arms, mindful of his injuries and lifted him. Marie quickly changed the bed sheets.

Gently, Francis laid Draco on the clean bed and covered his naked lower half with a blanket. After he moved away, Ethan took his time, carefully checking Draco's wounds, body temperature and heartbeat. Alexandra watched the proceedings with her face etched with worry and anxiousness.

Finishing the check-up, Dr. Derwent said grimly, "That was a close call." Explaining Draco's condition further, Derwent wrote a prescription and handed to it Alexandra.

"Arrange for those medicines immediately as they have to be administered right away. I will personally monitor his condition for the next couple of days," Derwent said plaintively.

Nodding in understanding, Alexandra handed the prescription to Francis who left immediately. "I will arrange for your stay and send for your belongings."

"Won't Draco need to eat something before he takes medicine?" Alexandra queried before sending Marie off.

"Yes, but," Ethan said and then, facing Marie, he asked, "Has he really not eaten or drunk anything in the last three days?"

"No, sir," Marie answered sadly.

"Then we have no choice but to wait until he gains consciousness because his body will reject anything we force-feed him," Derwent said decidedly.

Sighing, Alexandra asked, "Would you care for some tea while we wait for the medicine to arrive?"

When Derwent nodded in acceptance, she dismissed the maid with an order for tea service.

Watching Draco sadly, Alexandra asked quietly, "He will recover perfectly, won't he, Ethan?"

Ethan didn't answer right away. "These kinds of incidents often leave physical and emotional scars," Dr. Derwent said carefully. Upon seeing the distressed look on Alexandra's face, he quickly added reassuringly, "But with time, love and affection, I am sure Draco will recover fully."

Other than to use bathroom, Alexandra stayed with Derwent the entire time, expectantly waiting for Draco's awakening. They even had their lunch served in Draco's rooms.

Around dusk, Draco groggily opened his eyes, whimpering in pain. Alexandra, who was sitting beside him on the bed, gently stroking his head, gasped loudly.

"Draco, darling?" Alexandra said, watching him expectantly with eyes filled with joyful tears.

Blinking several times, "Grandma?" Draco croaked with his brows furrowed.

"Yes, beloved. It is I."

"Grandma," Draco whispered with a small smile gracing his pale face. "You are really here."

"Yes, dearest. I am really here with you," Alexandra choked out tearfully.

"Good." Saying that, Draco closed his eyes again, fatigued, while silent tears slid from his eyes and escaped into his hair.

Ethan checked him again and happily declared that his fever had dropped. Urging Draco to stay awake, Alexandra gently coaxed some warm broth into him before giving him the medicine. Since all his injuries were on his abdomen, back and upper thighs, Draco had to lie on his left side so as not to suffer pain by irritating the healing wounds. Making sure that Draco had completely drifted back to sleep, Alexandra and Dr. Derwent left the room for dinner, leaving Francis to look after him.

* * *

When Alexandra and Derwent arrived at the dining room, Lucius was pacing anxiously in front of the fireplace while Narcissa sat stonily at the table.

Alexandra's blood boiled at the sight of her son and daughter-in-law. Alexandra purposefully occupied the chair at the head of the table while gesturing Derwent to take a seat to her left.

"Mother?" Lucius frowned.

When she ignored him, Lucius indicated Narcissa to vacate the seat that she occupied to the right of Alexandra, not wanting to argue in front of a guest. Throwing a glare at him, Narcissa moved away.

Dinner was a quiet and tense affair with Lucius anxiously watching his mother from the corner of his eye. When Lucius could no longer take the cold atmosphere, he spoke again, "How was your journey?"

Instead of answering his question, she faced Derwent and asked, "Ethan, what does your diagnosis say regarding Draco's condition?"

Derwent looked startled for a second before answering, "His skin is broken at several places, causing infection and, thus, resulting in high temperature. Delay in the treatment for another few hours would have, unfortunately, caused his death."

Hearing this, Lucius turned pale in alarm and glanced at a furious looking Alexandra who continued to ignore him.

"And what object do you suppose has caused such damage to my Grandson?" Alexandra asked tightly.

"No doubt, a wooden cane," Derwent answered promptly.

Finally turning to Lucius, "What do you say, Lucius? Someone had nearly killed your son, future Lord of our family. What action have you taken against the culprit? Nothing but a harsh punishment would satisfy you, I should think," Alexandra sneered coldly.

Lucius visibly blanched at his mother's hostility and did not reply. All the while Narcissa sat stonily without a single utter.

When dinner ended, both Alexandra and Derwent left without another word.

* * *

For the next two days, the atmosphere in the Manor remained quiet and tense. Alexandra refused to leave Draco's side, sleeping in his bed during the night, and Derwent made checkups every three hours.

As for Draco himself, he slowly started regaining strength with medicines, food and his grandmother's affection and support. Despite his progress, Alexandra was not satisfied. She had to witness and console him as Draco suffered through the violent nightmares. But she decided to be patient until Draco's recovery before distributing appropriate punishments to the culprits.

Speaking of culprits, Lucius spent the days worrying over his mother's reaction and the situation. He had never thought Draco was suffering so. He seriously believed that it was Draco's stubbornness that was keeping him in his room. As for Narcissa, she internally fumed at Alexandra for contesting their authority and actually having the audacity to raise a hand against her. No one, not even her parents, in her life had dared to do that. Narcissa was also furious at Lucius for being such a pansy and not taking his Mother to task for attacking her.

By the end of the week, Draco's injuries were healing nicely and he was able to move around the room. But he absolutely refused to step out of his rooms for the fear of encountering his parents. It was then that Alexandra decided that it was time.

* * *

The first task Alexandra took was to summon the heads of every section in the Malfoy factories, accountants and their family lawyer with an order to bring in all the files for the last five years. She also sent the warning that any person who disobeyed the order would find himself dismissed immediately.

Placing Francis as a guard to Draco's room and ordering him to not allow Draco's parents inside, Alexandra occupied the study room to undertake the inquiries.

Lucius was shocked and alarmed at the sight of his nervous looking employees, carrying ledger books, one morning in the Manor.

"Mother, what the hell is going on? What are they doing here?" Lucius demanded.

"Language, Lucius. They are going through a formal inquiry," Alexandra replied coolly.

"Lucius is the Lord of this family. You have no authority!" Narcissa snarled viciously.

Alexandra left the room saying, "Not for long, dear." Neither Lucius nor Narcissa missed the guarantee in her tone.

For the next couple of days, the Manor was flurried with employees undergoing thorough investigations. Alexandra also questioned servants at the Manor in private. All the while, Lucius could do nothing but watch helplessly as people scrambled to and fro from Alexandra's study.

Alexandra was dismayed as each interview revealed Lucius' discrepancies over the last five years.

* * *

The inquiries ended on the evening of the second day. After a few hours of deliberation, Alexandra summoned Lucius and Narcissa to the study.

Alexandra did not speak right away. Instead, she intently gazed at Lucius, who looked a little pale, and at Narcissa, who returned her gaze coldly.

Finally, when Alexandra opened her mouth, her voice was steady and calm, though her eyes revealed her barely suppressed rage, "Well Lucius, you seem to have forgotten the laws laid out by the Malfoy Forefathers that your Father taught while training you for the Lordship. Let me remind you of one in particular."

Before Lucius could open his mouth, Alexandra continued, raising her voice a little.

"One of your ancestors, Hadwyn Malfoy, was so much in love with his Lordship that he refused to part with it. His obsession made him kill every male child he sired, ignoring his wife's desperate pleas, for he was afraid that the boy would grow up and take away his Lordship. His insanity continued until his Father, Hagan Malfoy, came to know about it. Furious, he disinherited his son while Hadwyn's wife refused to live with a monster that would kill his own child and left him. Hagan then included the law that any Lord who intentionally tries to harm or sabotage the designated heir will lose his Lordship."

Lucius turned as white as a sheet before composing himself, "I wasn't trying to kill Draco. I was just trying to teach him discipline," Lucius insisted. "You can't seriously imply that I was trying to kill my own son!" he added in outrage.

"Since when did this family start using physical force to discipline the children?" Alexandra demanded angrily.

Shaking her head, Alexandra said in disappointment, "Lucius, I am no mind reader and I cannot take just your word about your true intention regarding your actions."

Lucius stared, shocked, at his mother.

"No, you dare use this as an excuse to regain the authority? You have no right to question how we treat our son!" Narcissa said shrilly.

Slamming her hand loudly on the tabletop, Alexandra stood up with her eyes blazing furiously. "Shut your dirty mouth, Narcissa. Do not force me to throw you out of this house!" Alexandra snarled dangerously.

Narcissa looked taken back.

"Unlike you, Lucius, I will give you a chance to explain your actions. Tell me what actions of Draco earned him such a harsh punishment?" Alexandra demanded, leaning close to him and staring him penetratingly in the eye.

"Despite my numerous warnings, Draco doesn't give up his mischievous ways. I have received several letters from his school, complaining about his pranks. He keeps disobeying me by associating with lower class brats. And last but not the least, he attacked a very important guest in our house," Lucius complained angrily.

"Pranks? Friends?" Alexandra repeated, staring incredulously at him.

"Of course, you will not see this as an offence. You always encouraged such associations," Lucius accused in disgust. "Draco assaulted a guest, Mother. Are you going to discard that too?"

"Have you asked Draco why he did it? Or do you consider your son such an uncontrollable beast who would attack just anybody without reason?" Alexandra demanded hotly.

"He attacked a guest, Mother!" Lucius repeated loudly. "Why does it matter why he did it?"

Shaking her head at Lucius' stupidity, Alexandra said, "Draco attacked your so-called guest to stop him from physically assaulting our ex-maid, Anna!"

Narcissa stiffened at that. She had managed keep the news of the runaway maid from Lucius for this long.

Frowning at his Mother, Lucius asked, "So? She was just a maid. I can't believe Draco was foolish enough to attack an honourable guest just for a filthy maid!"

**SLAP**

Lucius never in his life had expected his mother to raise a hand against him.

"I took a leaf out of your book," Alexandra spat at Lucius.

After a pause, "Let us talk about your so-called honourable guest," Alexandra sneered sarcastically. "Tom Riddle, yes? What exactly was that two-faced monster doing in the Manor?"

Coming out of the shock, "You know Mr. Riddle?" Lucius asked, frowning deeply. At the same time, "Mr. Riddle is a wealthy, titled, highly respected man!" Narcissa sniffed in outrage.

"Wealthy, titled, respected?" Alexandra laughed disparagingly. "Thomas Riddle is nothing but a poisonous viper who strikes when you least expect it. He hides his true nature behind the façade of handsome looks and pleasing manners. Lucius, you honestly didn't think that you were the first Malfoy he approached with his atrocious proposals masked behind the promises of attractive profits? What did he propose this time? But first, tell me, how did you meet him?" Alexandra questioned though she already knew the answer.

"Mr. Riddle is an honourable man. He has been doing business with my Father for several years!" Narcissa exclaimed indignantly.

"I see," Alexandra said through gritted teeth. "Lucius, I do hope you remember one other law in the Book of Malfoys that states that before the Lord undertakes a new partnership, he is to make a thorough background investigation of said partner. Or were you simply satisfied with your wife's partial account of Riddle?" Alexandra questioned with a smouldering glare.

Narcissa threw her a hateful glare.

Lucius' silence was answer enough for Alexandra.

Disappointed, Alexandra reoccupied her chair and rubbing her face in her hands, "Thomas Riddle was an illegitimate child of a wealthy merchant named Thomas Riddle Sr. He was, however, not a love child. His mother was madly in love with his Father and hence seduced him. Disgusted with her, Riddle Sr. refused to care for her or his son. Heartbroken, his mother died at childbirth, leaving Riddle Jr to grow up in poverty. Riddle Jr grew up to be a bitter man who despised all who are wealthy. His handsome looks and pleasing ways, however, attracted several wealthy women, young or old. At the age of 24, he married a rich woman, Hepzibah Smith. She was thrice his age. Six months later, she passed away under suspicious conditions, leaving everything to her husband. An investigation was done, but nothing came out of it. Since then Riddle studiously grew richer and elevated in the society ranks. What remained in the wraps was that each of his partners was left broken by the end of the contract. But none of them had concrete proof that it was Riddle's doing. It was during your stay at London before your marriage that Riddle approached your Father with a business proposal," she told them.

"I do not remember the details," she continued. "But your Father was impressed by the enthusiastic and charismatic young man. He was well into accepting his proposal when, luckily for us, Lord Elias Grimstone revealed how Riddle bamboozled his nephew of his wealth. Immediately, your Father ended the associations. He is rumoured to be involved in several illegal activities. The whole life of your so-called respectable guest is suspicious and questionable at its best!!" Alexandra said, glaring heatedly at a pale-faced Lucius.

Taking a deep breath, "From this day forward, You, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, have lost the privilege of the Lordship of the Malfoy family," Alexandra declared finally.

"You can't do that, Mother!!" Lucius exclaimed in horror.

"I just did," Alexandra said plaintively. "You have proven yourself unworthy and incompetent as Lord Malfoy."

"Incompetent!" Lucius bellowed furiously.

"Six of our partners have broken long term business deals with us. Six, Lucius! A total of fifty-four workers have left our factories in the last five years. Your harsh punishments have landed eight men in bed for several months. How do you think they will feed their families now? Did you at least grant compensations to their families? No! Let's not even talk about the monetary losses. If this is not incompetence, I don't know what is!" Alexandra snarled.

"What would you know about business?" Narcissa scoffed condescendingly, "Ups and downs are part and parcel of any business."

Snorting loudly, "Clearly, more than your husband and you combined!" Alexandra sneered.

"And speaking of losses, what of Riddle's business deal are you both mourning about? Ammunitions? Lucius, have you completely lost your mind? Did it ever occur to you how this would affect Nathan's political career? His entire career would be ruined if word got out that his brother-in-law is involved in a weapon making business!"

But before Narcissa could open her mouth to argue, Alexandra continued, "Did you ever wonder why we own factories that produce simple and common products like silk, flour and paper? It was not because Riddle's brilliant ideals did not occur to your Forefathers. It was so because they wanted to avoid businesses that would most probably create disturbances, controversies and scandals for the family in the future."

Shaking her head in utter disappointment, Alexandra said in a firm tone, "You are no longer Lord Malfoy, Lucius."

"Mother, please, don't do this!" Lucius cried in distress.

"Be grateful that I did not disinherit you like Hagan Malfoy did to his son. Lucius, you have no right to ask for mercy when you showed none to Draco," Alexandra said grimly. "If you have behaved this cruelly towards your son, I shudder to think how you must have treated your servants and workers!"

Complete silence reigned as Lucius sat stock still on his chair.

"You and your wife will move away to France immediately to look after our wine yard business there. Your ship leaves the day after tomorrow, around noon from Brighton. You have enough time to prepare for the journey and travel there. Go make your arrangements," Alexandra with finally.

Before they could leave, Alexandra said dangerously, "Be warned, Lucius, I will disinherit you immediately if I hear a single word that you are employing your old methods in conducting business there. Also, you will not enter Wiltshire without my permission."

Defeated, "What about Draco?" Lucius asked in subdued tone while Narcissa stared at him in disbelief for not fighting Alexandra.

"You and your wife have already proven yourself incapable of parenting. Draco will be under my guardianship from this moment onwards. And when he is old enough, he will take the rightful place of Lord Malfoy," Alexandra told them.

"Can we see him before we leave?" Lucius asked expectantly.

Hesitating a little, "Draco refuses to see either of your faces," Alexandra admitted stiffly.

Lucius left without another word with Narcissa following him.

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

* * *

"Draco did not step out of his rooms until his parents left the Manor. From then on, Draco was withdrawn for several months. My attempts could only coax him out of his shell at times, but could not break the walls that Draco built around himself. He could not go back to his previous lifestyle. He became serious, quiet and distant. All his fun filled activities and mischief came to an abrupt end. He completely threw himself into his education and, later, business. He was never the same again. Gone was the lively, exuberant and enthusiastic boy," Alexandra concluded, lightly brushing the tears from her eye.

At this moment, Francis excused himself and left.

"What happened to Riddle?" Harriet asked quietly.

Snorting loudly, "For all his threats, Riddle could do nothing to us. He has no connections in Wiltshire. He had hoped to form them by directly associating with the wealthiest and most powerful family in county, but twice his plans failed spectacularly. I managed to warn the business families around Wiltshire against him. With no support, Riddle turn tail and ran," Alexandra said smugly.

After a several moments of silence, Alexandra said agitatedly, "I recognised Narcissa's real disposition within a couple of months of her arrival at the Manor. I did everything in my power to control her nasty attitude, but she had Lucius wrapped around her little finger. Even after several years of marriage, Lucius is still so enamoured with her that he is blind to her evil manipulations. And Narcissa is clever enough to know all his weaknesses and play him accordingly."

Alexandra tightly squeezed her hands together that lying on her lap in agitation. "Yet, I acted selfishly and left them to their devices. If I had stayed, I could have prevented Lucius from making so many mistakes. I could have spared Draco the pain and the innocence of his boyhood," Alexandra said mournfully. "I could never forgive myself for what Draco had to go through."

Pausing for a moment, she continued with a sigh. "I looked after the family and the businesses for the next eight years before transferring the business responsibilities to Draco on his twenty-third birthday. Whatever my other accomplishments, I failed to instil moral values in my children. My son grew up to be unkind and, more than often, cruel, while my daughters were too cowardly to stand up for the sufferings of others and speak up against their brother," Alexandra admitted sadly. For the first time she looked her age to Harriet.

"Maybe they did not know. Aunts Victoria and Elizabeth, after all, lived away from Wiltshire," Harriet said in a way of consoling.

Alexandra shook her head in disappointment.

Harriet did not know what else to say, so she kept her mouth shut.

After couple of moments, Alexandra changed the subject. "You are curious about Anna, aren't you?" she asked Harriet with a knowing smile.

Unable to deny, Harriet smiled a little in reply.

"Anna is the daughter of one of our ex-workers, Samuel Barker. Anna's mother died at an early age, leaving Anna in her Father's sole care. When Anna was fourteen, her father too died. But before his death, Samuel put her responsibilities in my hands. After her Father's demise, I brought her to the Manor and employed her as a maid. Draco was three then. Narcissa had no maternal interests and always left Draco's care to Anna so she could attend her tea parties and balls. Sensing the affinity between Anna and Draco, I made her his nursemaid. Spending day after day in close proximity, Draco became quite attached to her, refusing to go anywhere without her. When Draco's Grandfather died, I, not wanting to separate them, left Anna here instead of taking her with me to Scotland."

Noticing distant smile on Alexandra's face, Harriet asked with a curious smile, "What?"

"I remember one time when Draco was nine, his Grandfather and I took him to the wedding of an associate's son. Watching the Bride and Bridegroom exchanging vows, Draco leaned closer to me and said in hushed tones, with his face scrunched up in the utmost seriousness, that he would marry Anna when he got older. I had to employ all my self-control not to burst out in giggles. I told him to keep that secret only between us and he agreed. His Grandfather would have been angry if he heard that. He probably would have interchanged Anna with some other maid for Draco. His fears would not have been unfounded for Anna was quite beautiful," Alexandra said with amusement shining in her eyes.

After a pause, Alexandra asked mischievously, "You are not feeling envious, are you dear?"

Laughing lightly, Harriet said, "No, I find it quite adorable actually."

Nodding, Alexandra smiled at her.

"What happened to her?" Harriet asked.

"Despite his young age, Blaise successfully and safely managed to bring Anna to Sirius. Sirius, who was then preparing for his voyage to America, took her with him. A few years later, when he returned to England, Sirius brought her letter to Draco in which she thanked him for his help and informed him that she had met and, later, happily married a nice man named Victor Halls there. Sirius assured Draco that he had met the man and vouched for his pleasant character," Alexandra told her. "But I think Draco still worries about her."

Harriet internally agreed with Alexandra.

The room elapsed into silence again until Francis announced the lunch. After luncheon, Alexandra retired to her rooms. This gave Harriet a chance to think over everything that had been divulged to her.

Harriet could not help but notice the similarity between her and her husband's childhood. She could relate and sympathize with Draco. She admitted to herself that Draco's pain was greater by ten-fold compared to hers, for it were his own parents' that had hurt him.

When Draco arrived in the evening, no matter how hard they tried, neither Alexandra nor Harriet could successfully hide their pensive expressions. During dinner, Draco glanced at them suspiciously, but he did not say anything.

* * *

**Author's note:** I can't think of anything that needs clarification in this chapter. If you have doubts, please let me know.

But do not ask me whether Anna was Draco's unrequited love!! I cannot and will not answer that. All I can say is that you will know the answer by the end of the story.

Sorry guys, there is no Draco/Harriet interaction in this chapter, but this chapter was necessary. Now that Harriet knows Draco's past, they can move on with their love story *wink*

**One important thing, Reviews are like air and water to my muse. Without those, my muse refuses to co-operate with the updates. So, Please reviews!!! My muse wasn't least bit satisfied last time and gave me a lot of trouble with writing this chapter. I am sure you all noticed the delay. So, Please if you want faster update, you have to review!!!**

Next Chapter: Harriet and Draco's first Christmas celebrations as a couple!!!

If I get 20 or more reviews, I might add a mistletoe *smirking wickedly*

Yeah, I have now descended to bribery. Things I do for my muse. *sighs*


	14. Chapter 14: Christmas

**LADY MALFOY**

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and everything related belongs to J. K. Rowling. And the places I mention, in the story do not belong to me.

**Author's note:** Thank you so much, to all the guys who offered to beta the chapter for me!!!!!

This chapter is beta-ed by Trixie Black and Pheonix Soar to whom I am most grateful. Thank you very much, you two!!!

My muse is so very happy with you guys that she dedicated the whole chapter for readers eagerly waiting for Harriet/Draco interaction of which I kept promising but hadn't delivered yet. Well, enjoy the start of the romance!!!!!

Extremely sorry for the delay, guys. This is my first time writing romance and you have no idea how many times I rewrote each paragraph and I am still not sure how good it is. Anyway, Enjoy!!!

**Warnings: **AU NON-MAGIC . Harry is a female. You will find swear words but quite seldom. Enjoy a bit of fluff in this chapter. I will add further warnings as story progresses.

**Chapter 14: Christmas**

For the whole week since Alexandra's confession, Harriet's mind was predominantly occupied with thoughts of Draco's past. As a result, Harriet kept stealing glances at Draco when he wasn't looking, in the hopes of catching a glimpse of the boy who had bravely stood up to his parents and their acquaintance for the honour of his nursemaid.

As for Anna, a part of Harriet felt sorry for everything the woman had to go through, but another much larger part of her felt envious of Anna for being the object of Draco's affections despite her words to Alexandra, and Harriet felt perplexed at her jealousy. Her wonderment over Draco's true feelings towards Anna often left her disturbed much to her confusion.

During breakfast on the fifteenth of December, Alexandra broached the subject of Christmas.

"I have received letters from your aunts and cousins, Draco. Except for Edgar, Morgan and Laura and her family, none of the others will be coming for Christmas," Alexandra said plaintively.

Seeing the depressed look on Alexandra's face, Draco internally sighed.

Trying to bring Alexandra out of her melancholy, Harriet proclaimed exuberantly, "I always loved Christmas. There is nothing like the excitement of decorating the Christmas tree, preparing a feast, baking cakes, buying gifts, singing carols and playing games."

Draco, who was staring at Harriet in disbelief, shook his head. "A Christmas tree?" He drawled, arching a brow at her.

"Oh yes, decorating the tree with ornaments, ribbons, lighted candles, tinsel ..." Harriet trailed off, noticing the frowns on Draco and Alexandra's faces. Understanding, "Oh, you don't put up a Christmas tree," Harriet stated with a twinge of disappointment in her tone.

"Your family does?" Draco asked, frowning.

"Aye, we have been following the custom of putting up a Christmas tree for the last two years. It was Charlie who told us about it. He said that Prince Albert brought the custom to England and that Windsor Castle is splendidly decorated with trees on Christmas. After much persuasion on our part, Father finally consented to introduce the custom in The Burrow. Seeing the tree in our house, many of our neighbours started following the custom from last year," Harriet gushed emphatically.

Alexandra acquired a thoughtful look for a brief pause. "Well then, why should we lag behind in embracing the tradition? We will introduce the custom of putting up the tree in Malfoy Manor this year," Alexandra said decisively.

"Not preparations again! Grandmother, you were completely haggard by the end of the wedding and that was just little over a month ago," Draco objected, looking sternly at Alexandra.

Before Alexandra could open her mouth to argue, "Oh, Grandmother doesn't have to do anything. I will take care of everything. I promise," Harriet hastily interjected, directing a pleading yet shy look at Draco. "Please, Mr. Malfoy."

Now, Alexandra was inquisitively watching him for the response.

Sighing loudly in annoyance, "All right," Draco grunted at last. At that Harriet and Alexandra shared happy smiles.

"And it would not exert me much to provide suggestions now and then," Alexandra said genially.

Beaming at her, "It would be marvellous!" Harriet said brightly. "Oh, there is so much to do!"

Draco stared at Harriet's flushed face and sparkling green eyes as she enthusiastically spouted off the things that would be needed, without a pause, to Alexandra.

"I suppose, a shopping trip is in order," Alexandra said when Harriet finished her monologue. Glancing at Draco, "Draco, why don't you accompany Harriet to Calne today?" Alexandra suggested, her eyes twinkling when she noticed Draco's fixed stare on Harriet.

Harriet, who too had noticed his attention, blushed self-consciously.

Blinking and then averting his eyes to his plate, Draco said, "I have other appointments, Grandmother."

"Well, take her when you have the leisure. I am sure Harriet would not mind waiting till then," Alexandra said, booking no argument.

After a moment, "All right!" Draco grumbled.

Harriet frowned at his attitude. Though a little hurt, Harriet did not want to burden him. "Won't you be joining us in the shopping?" Harriet asked hopefully, turning to Alexandra.

"No, darling. I don't think I could stand to spend so much time outside in the cold," Alexandra admitted. "Will you bring a few things for me if I give you a list?"

"Of course."

After breakfast ended, Alexandra excused herself to the morning room, saying, "I fully expect you two to keep your promise and play us a duet on the evening of Christmas." As an afterthought, she recommended, "Perhaps it is prudent to practise together before the performance."

As soon as she left, Draco groaned loudly, causing Harriet to frown deeply at him. "Mr. Malfoy, you don't have to take me shopping if you are preoccupied. I can ask Hermione or one of my brothers to accompany me," Harriet said seriously.

Startled, Draco glanced at her expressionlessly for a moment before saying, "That won't be necessary. We will go to Calne day after tomorrow."

Harriet's brows knitted in puzzlement as she watched him walked away.

* * *

Their hour and a half journey to Calne was a quiet one. This was the first time Harriet was going outside of the Malfoy estate since the wedding. Harriet didn't mind her companion's silence for she was busy watching with admiration the snow covered large stone houses (though none bigger than Malfoy Manor), lands stretching for miles and the far off hills through her glass window. It had started snowing a couple of days ago. A week earlier than usual, according to Alexandra, but Harriet could not help but be awed by the beauty of the Manor covered in white snow.

Harriet was also excited about seeing her brothers' shop. Not a week after her wedding, Harriet had received a letter from Fred and George informing her of the joke shop they had set up in Calne's market street.

The silent atmosphere broke as soon as their carriage approached the Calne's market. The streets were a bustle of activity with several men, women and children walking from store to store, making purchases for the Christmas. They were all moving hurriedly on the streets in order to escape the chilly weather.

Getting out of the carriage with the help of Draco, Harriet looked around, pleased and excited despite the biting cold, and asked, "Where shall we go first?"

"How about the book shop?" Draco suggested, motioning to the large bookstore across the street.

Reading the name of the shop, Harriet internally cringed, but accompanied Draco to it nonetheless.

"Who are you buying books for?" Harriet asked him curiously as they swiftly walked.

"Peter is an avid reader. He cares for no other gifts. So, we all give him books during the festivities," Draco said, opening the glass door for her.

The shopkeeper bowed in greeting to Draco as soon as he noticed him.

"Mrs. Malfoy, this is Mr. Reed, the owner of Flourish and Blotts," Draco introduced them. "This is my wife, Mrs. Harriet Malfoy."

Mr. Reed bowed to Harriet, which she returned with a polite curtsy.

"Any subject in particular that Peter prefers?" Harriet asked, browsing through the shelves stacked with books.

"All kinds of literature," Draco replied promptly, looking through the latest books of Literature in its section. "I suppose you are buying the gift for your friend, one Miss Granger."

"Yes, Hermione is quite similar to Peter in that regard. Though she likes books on History," came Harriet's soft voice from the History section.

Finally finding a book that she had heard Hermione gush about several times, Harriet carried it to the counter.

"How much does this cost, Mr. Reed?" Harriet said politely.

"Fifteen shillings and eight pence, Madam," Mr. Reed said, studying the cover with shrewd eyes.

Harriet's eyes widened at the price and then, biting her lips, Harriet said, "On the other hand, I don't like this book that much. I will go find some other."

Flushing at the frown Mr. Reed was directing at her, "Er ... I shall take this back to the shelf, shall I?" Harriet said awkwardly before quickly walking away.

After staring dejectedly at the overly expensive books for ten minutes, Harriet gave up on the idea of buying anything from the shop and walked over to Draco.

"Are you done, Mr. Malfoy? Can we leave?" Harriet asked him, looking around uncomfortably.

"Yes," Draco said, carrying three large tomes in his hands with some effort, and then, noticing her empty hands, he asked, "Where are yours?"

"I am not buying any," Harriet said nonchalantly, taking a book from his hands and walking towards the counter.

Placing a hand on her arm, Draco stopped her progress and asked, "Why? I thought you were going to buy Bagshot's book?"

Though Harriet shook her head in negation, Draco did not release his hold. Seeing no other way out, "Er … It is too expensive," Harriet admitted in a hushed whisper, her face burning in embarrassment. "I shouldn't have come here. There was a reason why Hermione and I used to avoid this shop. Too much temptation."

Rolling his eyes in exasperation, Draco walked to the history section and grabbed a copy of Bagshot's book and carried it to the counter along with the others.

"What are you doing?" Harriet asked, frowning as he placed the books on the counter to be billed. "Why are paying for that book? I could have bought some other gift for Hermione," Harriet whispered frantically, staring at him.

After paying for the books, he turned to Harriet. "I will be paying for your shopping," Draco whispered back with a firm tone as they waited while Mr. Reed gift-wrapped them.

"You don't have to. I have money. I can pay for my own gifts," Harriet argued insistently, gazing at him.

With an irritated look on his face, "Are those going to be sufficient for the next three years?" Draco hissed at her mockingly.

Visibly flinching, Harriet backed away from him a little with her head bowed.

Feeling slightly guilty, Draco gently took Harriet's arm in one hand while carrying the books with the other and led her outside. "Let's go."

Handing the books to their carriage driver, Crabbe, Draco led her to different shops. Harriet's mood steadily improved as she immersed herself in selecting different items for the Christmas decorations and gifts. When she noticed the bored expression on Draco's face, Harriet hurried with her shopping. Harriet said nothing but watched resignedly and somewhat unhappily as Draco paid for all their purchases.

* * *

"Let's take a break, shall we?" Draco said, inclining his head in the direction of a large confectionery.

"Yes, please," Harriet said with some relief. They had been shopping for several hours now and Harriet was starting to feel tired and a little hungry.

Together, they walked into the bakery from which wafted the delightful aromas of roasted nuts and baked goodies.

"Mr. Malfoy, chocolate flavoured ones are over here," Harriet said, pointing to the chocolate pastries displayed in the glass shelves to Draco, who was studying the deserts across the room.

Blinking in surprise, Draco approached her.

Draco chose a chocolate pastry while Harriet ordered a treacle tart for herself; they settled across one another at a table with their respective treats and warm cups of coffee.

They ate in silence for a few minutes before Harriet decide to strike up a conversation. "So, what exactly do you usually do on Christmas?" Harriet asked him interestedly.

"Exchange gifts and attend the Mass and finally indulge in the Christmas feast in the evening," Draco shrugged and then flippantly added, "But last year, Grandmother and I were in London, attending the Marriage Mart to be precise."

Harriet, who had just taken a bite of the tart, choked. "What? But you said ..." she trailed off, lightly coughing into her hand.

Silently, Draco placed the cup in her hand and gestured her to drink some.

Taking a sip, Harriet stared wide-eyed at him.

"Relax, Mrs. Malfoy, I was merely escorting Emily to the parties and balls along with Grandmother since Uncle Walter was ill and Aunt Elizabeth had to stay and take care of him," Draco told her, smirking slightly at her reaction.

Colouring a little in embarrassment, "Oh" was all Harriet could say.

A long pause later, "But then why didn't you marry Emily yourself, considering that you knew her all her life?" Harriet asked, staring confusedly at him.

Considering Harriet for a moment, "That's just it. We grew up as siblings. The family could hardly expect me to have anything but brotherly affections towards her," Draco admitted.

Harriet nodded in understanding.

When they were finished, "How did you like your desert?" Harriet inquired him, as they stood up. "Was it any good?"

"It was delicious. Why?" Draco questioned her.

"Since Grandmother shares your taste in chocolate, I thought we would take some for her," Harriet answered, already moving towards the counter.

Draco started at her response before following her with a strange look on his face.

"Sir, we would like to take the entire chocolate cake," Harriet told the shopkeeper.

"Of course, Madam," the man simpered before ordering the servant boy, who promptly disappeared through the door behind the counter.

Within a couple of minutes, the boy brought the cake outside to be packed before Harriet interjected. "Is it fresh?" Harriet demanded of the owner.

"Yes, Madam. Prepared this very morning," the owner told her emphatically.

"I will be the judge of that. Please put it on the counter," Harriet said firmly.

The man looked affronted, but placed the cake on the counter in front of Harriet nonetheless.

Leaning close, Harriet deeply smelled the cake and when she was satisfied, she ordered it to be packed.

Grumbling under his breath, the owner let the servant boy pack it. Quickly paying the man, Draco led Harriet out of the bakery.

"Was that necessary, Mrs. Malfoy?" Draco asked in exasperation.

"Of course it was." Harriet said assertively. "They will sell us the stale ones if we are not careful enough."

When Draco arched a brow at her, Harriet sighed. "Last year on Ron's birthday, we, his siblings, bought him an almond cake. Foodie that he is, he could not wait until the evening and ate most of it. Unfortunately for him, the cake turned out to be stale and he had to spend two whole days suffering from food poisoning. Poor thing refused to touch any desserts for the next couple of months," Harriet explained.

"Are you sure that it wasn't one of your brothers' pranks?" Draco questioned her sceptically.

"Yes, I am quite sure. I told you they never play pranks on our parents and we all would have tasted that cake after dinner. Besides, Fred and George would never spoil his birthday despite the fact that Ron is their favourite target," Harriet pointed out.

"And you knew that the cake was fresh just by sniffing it?" Draco asked sarcastically, gesturing at the confectionary.

"After the incident, Madam Pomfrey, our local nurse, told us how to differentiate fresh cake from a stale one," Harriet said with a sniff before walking forward, leaving a bemused Draco staring after her.

* * *

Finally, they arrived at the Weasleys' joke shop. Harriet stood outside and admired the colourfully painted exterior.

"Their business seems to be doing well," Draco commented, looking through the glass windows at the people crowded inside.

"Yes," Harriet agreed happily, walking inside.

"Harry!" The twins chorused from behind the counter as soon as Harriet and Draco entered the shop.

Smiling widely, Harriet quickly walked up to them. "You didn't say in any of your letters that the business was booming," Harriet complained loudly over the noise in the room, gesturing at the bustling people around the shop.

Fred and George just shrugged modestly.

"Well then, I think congratulations are in order!" Harriet said with a soft but proud smile on her face.

"Thank you," they chorused, giving a dramatic bow.

Harriet giggled at their familiar antics.

Next, bowing to Draco who was standing behind Harriet, "Mr. Malfoy, Pleased to see you," Fred greeted. "How are you?"

"I am quite well. Congratulations on your success," Draco said genuinely while Harriet glanced back at him with a smile.

They nodded in acknowledgement.

Noticing the bags in Draco and Harriet's hands, George asked curiously, "Are you doing your Christmas shopping?"

"Yes. Do you have any items for Christmas then?" Harriet asked, eagerly looking around the shop.

"Of course, there is a whole range dedicated to Christmas over there. Come on, I will show you," Fred said, leading them to the section on the other side of the room.

Despite his nonchalant act, Draco chose to buy several pranks while Harriet watched him in wonder.

"Who exactly are you planning to use them on, Mr. Malfoy?" Harriet enquired him.

"Now that would be telling, wouldn't it?" Mr. Malfoy retorted with a smirk

"Oh dear! Looks like I should be on my guard," Harriet jested with her lips twitching a little.

Draco almost smiled in return before stopping himself. Clearing his throat loudly, Draco asked, "Are you done?"

Harriet nodded and they walked back to the counter.

When the twins refused to take money from Draco for their purchases, "If you do business this way, you will never be successful. Never involve business with sentiments," Draco calmly advised while handing them the money.

Embarrassed, the twins nodded in appreciation.

Finally exchanging farewells, Harriet and Draco strolled out.

Noticing the stare Harriet was directing at him as they walked, Draco asked, "What?"

"Nothing," Harriet said, looking away.

Next, Draco guided her to the most expansive clothing store on the street where they bought clothes for almost all of the family. Then they went to jewellery store. Harriet had to resort to his opinions when selecting gifts for his aunts and cousins. She had to concede that Draco had an excellent taste in selecting the designs.

* * *

On the way to their carriage, Harriet paused, stopping Draco on his tracks, to listen to the group of four people singing and selling carols to the strolling shoppers.

"Should we buy any music, Mr. Malfoy?" Harriet asked, glancing up at him.

"There is no need, we have many at home," Draco simply replied.

Nodding, Harriet lightly tugged at his arm indicating that they can move. As they passed the carollers, Harriet dropped some money in their bowl discreetly; or not, for it did not go unnoticed by Draco. His sharp ears caught the clinking noise as the coins hit the metal bowl, but he gave no indication of his knowledge to Harriet.

* * *

When they arrived back at the Manor, Francis and Landen carried their purchases inside while Harriet handed the cake to Marie, saying, "Serve this at dinner."

Alexandra, who was reading in the foyer, looked up as they entered. "How was your trip, dears?"

"It was quite pleasant. We made a lot of purchases," Harriet told her gaily.

Alexandra smiled at her enthusiasm before glancing at Draco who was watching them quietly.

"We brought everything you asked for. But I am afraid they are mixed up with the others. Could you excuse me for a few minutes to freshen up? Then I will come and separate them myself," Harriet asked her.

"Of course, sweetheart. I am in no hurry," Alexandra assured her.

Smiling, Harriet nodded and walked towards the stairs.

Before she could disappear upstairs, "Mrs. Malfoy," Draco called softly.

"Yes?"

"I think I can spare an hour or so after dinner for that duet practice," Draco said, looking uncertain and slightly uncomfortable.

Harriet looked surprised at that. Despite Alexandra's suggestion, Harriet had not dared to bring herself to ask Draco to practise with her. And she desperately wanted to, for she was a little frightened of performing in front of her in-laws. She had been playing piano almost everyday for a month now, having constant access to a handsome pianoforte in the Manor.

"Of course," Harriet agreed with a smile before walking away.

* * *

After dinner, Harriet approached the drawing room with some nervousness. She had no idea how good Draco was, but knowing him as she did, Harriet did not think he would not be anything but perfect.

Draco was already seated at the pianoforte, perusing the music sheets when she walked in. As soon as he noticed her, Draco rose and wordlessly gestured at her to take a seat.

With some trepidation, Harriet quietly walked over to the piano and occupied the seat. Moving to the very edge of the seat, Harriet offered him the rest. The seat wasn't too big and their shoulders bumped against one another when Draco sat. Being in close quarters, Harriet and Draco were acutely aware of the heat emanating from each other's body despite their warm, bulky clothes.

Desperately trying to ignore the state of their physical contact, Draco asked causally "What shall we play?"

Swallowing thickly, Harriet quickly skimmed through the sheets. Turning around half a dozen pages, she said, "How about this one?"

Draco, with his brow creased, studied the sheet carefully before nodding in acquiescence.

Their first several attempts were a total disaster as their fingers kept touching and fumbling over the keys. Their every attempt turned out to be futile until finally Draco growled in frustration.

Standing on his feet, "Have you ever played before, Mrs. Malfoy?" Draco snapped, glaring at her.

Flushing deep red, "Of course, I have," Harriet bristled angrily before challenging with her hands affixed on her hips, "Have you?"

His glare intensified at her accusation but she did not back down.

After a moment, "Fine. Let's go inform Grandmother that we cannot play a duet," Draco said stiffly. Despite his words, neither of them moved from their position.

A tense moment later, "Look, it is obvious that our style of playing is different. How about … uh ... I play you a song and you play me one. That way we can study each other's style and find a song to play that matches both our styles," Harriet suggested, biting her lips in apprehension.

When Draco still looked unsure, "Grandmother is eagerly looking forward to our performance, Mr. Malfoy. She would be disappointed if we refuse now," Harriet added incessantly.

Finally relenting, Draco gestured Harriet to go first.

As Draco listened to Harriet play, he thought he shouldn't be surprised by the spiritedness in her music, but he was. In his whole life, Draco had only heard a handful of people who would put their entire soul into their performance. Though he would never say it aloud, Draco mentally accepted that the credit for sweetness in her music lay entirely upon her passionate performance.

As soon as she was finished, Harriet turned and expectantly glanced up at Draco, hoping for some comment or a compliment if she was honest with herself. But Draco did not oblige; instead he expressionlessly looked back at her.

Disappointed by his lack of response, Harriet quietly vacated the seat.

Taking the seat, Draco took a deep breath before playing.

Harriet smiled softly as she listened to him play. Draco proved her assumption right by played like a true professional. Unlike her, Draco never once stumbled over the keys. Harriet thought that if one did not immediately discard his performance as cold and unfeeling, one could feel the never-ending depths in his music. Harriet wondered how true the saying "one's music is a reflection of one's soul" was in Draco's case.

When Draco finished, Harriet bestowed a warm smile upon him before approaching closer. After flicking through a couple of notes, Harriet pointed to a particular music sheet, and said, "Considering our styles, I think this one would more suitable. What do you say?"

Thoughtfully studying the sheet for a minute, Draco nodded. "Shall we try then?"

Smiling, Harriet sat beside him again.

Though they stumbled a few times, Harriet and Draco managed to finish the song without mutilating it.

As they had been at it for more than three hours, Draco decided to call it quits for the night. Since they hadn't perfected the song, Draco offered to practice again tomorrow evening much to Harriet's relief and unconscious delight.

* * *

A week before the Christmas Eve, Harriet had the whole Manor in a whirlwind of activity with the preparations with directing the maids to the rooms that needed to be cleaned, finishing up the handmade gifts and wrapping them in colourful papers, and coordinating with the cook and kitchen maids as they baked several kinds of pies, cakes and cookies, some her mother's recipes while the others were ones she had found in some Lady's magazine.

Alexandra watched with amusement while Abraham patiently listened as Harriet described how she wanted the tree to look like.

"Choose the largest, greenest and healthiest tree there is. Since we are putting it in the drawing room anything small would not gather much attention," Harriet told the gardener.

Abraham nodded in acquiescence.

"See that it is perfectly symmetrical in shape and has no bald patches. Oh and don't forget to check whether the needles are dropping off," she instructed him.

Harriet ended her monologue by seriously saying, "Don't bring the tree or any greens inside the Manor until the morning of the Eve.

"Oh, also when you do bring them inside on the Eve, make sure not to bring the Holly in. Mr. Malfoy will be the one to do it," Harriet informed him as an afterthought.

Frowning at her last instruction, but not questioning it, Abraham asked, "Anything else, Mrs. Malfoy?"

Thinking for a moment, Harriet shook her head and smiled, "No, thank you. You can go."

Abraham bowed to the Ladies and left.

* * *

Morgan and Edgar arrived at the Manor in the afternoon of the day before Christmas Eve whereas Laura, with her husband and daughter, arrived in the evening. There wasn't much conversation between them except for exchanging warm greetings, as all the guests were tired from the journey. Everyone retired to bed earlier than usual for they had to wake up early in the morning for Christmas Eve.

* * *

On Christmas Eve, Harriet woke up at dawn. Her face split into a wide grin at the thought of the festivities later today. Scrambling out of bed, Harriet finished her morning ablutions, ending with a long and hot aromatic bath. Dressing in a peach coloured dress with the help of Nola, Harriet walked back to the bedroom after dismissing the maid.

Bending down and gently shaking the lightly snoring form of her husband, "Wake up, Mr. Malfoy," Harriet said softly.

Being the light sleeper that he was, Draco woke up instantly.

"Merry Christmas Eve!" Harriet cried joyfully when he opened his eyes.

Draco's groggy eyes opened wide at the sight of her alluring face. He could smell the fragrance of lavender emanating from her body. In the close quarters, Draco was mesmerised by the innocent charm exuded by her sparkling eyes and smiling lips.

"Come on, Mr. Malfoy, please get up. Others must be waking up about now," Harriet urged, breaking his trance.

Composing himself, "Right," Draco said, getting out of bed but not before pulling a dressing gown close around his body.

Draco watched drolly as Harriet, high on Christmas spirits, literally skipped out of the room, cheerfully saying, "I have much to do, so I am going downstairs. But we will be waiting for you, Mr. Malfoy. Please do hurry!"

Draco rolled his eyes at her antics and walked into the bathroom.

* * *

Half an hour later, when he arrived at the foyer, Draco saw Abraham, Crabbe, Goyle and Thomas hauling the large and heavy tree inside through the entrance door with Harriet's guidance. While Francis opened the doors to the drawing room, both he and Harriet held them wide open for the men. When they entered, Harriet quickly directed them to the designated spot where the tree was to be placed. Panting and heaving, the four of them finally got the tree positioned at the right spot.

"Excellent work, gentlemen!" Harriet brightly complimented them, studying the tree with a pleased smile.

The four men tipped their hats and left to bring the other greens in. Marie quickly took up the task of cleaning the floor that was scattered with dust and tree needles.

Turning around, Harriet noticed Draco standing at the doorway, along with Alexandra and Keira, watching the tree.

Walking up to him, "Oh, you are here. Come on, Mr. Malfoy. You need to bring the holly inside," Harriet said, tugging at his hand.

Not moving from his spot, "Why? Can't the servants do it?" Draco asked with a frown.

Placing her other hand on her hip, "Oh Mr. Malfoy, must you argue with everything?" Harriet huffed, throwing a glare at him.

When Draco raised an incredulous brow at her, Harriet, with her cheeks pinked a little, quickly dropped both her hands. "A male of the house has to carry it inside and you are the Head of Malfoy Manor," Harriet explained timidly, blushing a little.

Rolling his eyes, Draco walked outside to oblige her wishes, causing Harriet to smile.

Alexandra, who was closely watching their interaction, chuckled quietly behind her hand.  
Draco halted in his stride when he noticed Harriet deeply breathing the scent of the tree with her eyes closed and a blissful expression on her face.

"Oh, the scent of Christmas!" Harriet proclaimed, smiling widely to which Alexandra agreed, saying, "It truly smells divine." Then, noticing Draco, Alexandra asked, "What do you say, Draco?"

"It is a handsome tree," Draco remarked while handing the basket full of holly to Marie.

"Let uj decowate!" Keira exclaimed, eagerly attacking the boxes that contained the ornaments.

"First breakfast, then you can decorate," Alexandra said firmly and , motioning to her, she added, "Come now."

Not moving from her position, Keira widened her eyes and pouted her lips, but Alexandra, used to her antics, did not relent. Before Keira could resort to a full-blown tantrum, Harriet put her arm around Keira's shoulders and said, "Come on, darling. The sooner we eat, the sooner we can come back and decorate the tree."

Still, with some reluctance, Keira allowed Harriet to lead her to the dining room.

Keira spent most of the breakfast prattling about the big Christmas tree in the drawing room and how they were going to decorate it. Others looked surprised at her declarations until Alexandra informed them about starting the tradition this year. Nodding, the others expressed interest in seeing the tree for themselves after breakfast. But Harriet startled them all by strongly objecting to it, stating that they would get to see the tree only after it was fully prepared for viewing. Draco rolled his eyes at her declaration while Alexandra watched her amusedly.

* * *

After breakfast, Harriet locked Alexandra, Keira and herself inside the drawing room. While Harriet was busy decorating the tree with Keira's assistance and Alexandra's directions, the maids suspended the mistletoes from the ceilings and draped wreath, evergreens and ivy twined with holly over the doors and windows.

Three hours later, fatigued, Keira settled beside Alexandra on the sofa and watched as Harriet added the finishing touches to the tree. Having watched Harriet struggle with hanging the large, sparkling crystal star on the top of the tree for the last ten minutes, Alexandra decided to get her some help.

When she opened the drawing room door, she saw Draco reading the newspaper in the foyer.

"Draco," Alexandra called. Startled, Draco turned to where Alexandra was standing by the door.

"Grandmother, is it finished?" Draco inquired curiously.

"Almost, but we could use your assistance, darling," Alexandra said smiling.

Letting out a sigh, Draco stood up and approached her, drawling, "Didn't Mrs. Malfoy say that she would handle everything before locking us out?"

"Well, Harriet did handle everything. Poor thing is just having trouble erecting the star," Alexandra said in Harriet's defence.

"Oh fine, Grandmother!" Draco grumbled, following Alexandra inside.

Draco started at the sight of the Christmas tree which was resplendently decorated with candles, moulded wax figures of angels and children, ornaments made of cotton and wool wrapped around on armatures of some made of metal and others of wood and trimmed with embossed paper faces, buttons, gold paper wings and diamond dust. Draco noticed the tinsel, ribbons and paper chains that were draped over the tree and cornucopias, cookies and candies that were hung from the branches.

'Exquisite' was the word Draco decided on to describe the grandeur of the Christmas tree.

The rustle of the branches at the far side of the tree drew Draco's attention to the slim form of his wife, standing on the toes of her socked feet on the chair with her head and arms stretched up in order to fix the troublesome star.

After giving up on erecting the star for the twenty-seventh time, Harriet lowered her head with a huff, only to notice Draco standing a couple of yards away and watching her in bemusement.

"Mr. Malfoy, what are doing in here? It is not finished yet," Harriet asked with a frown.

Taking in Harriet's flushed cheeks, slightly ruffled hair with an irate strand that manage to escape her plait falling against her cheek, Draco could not help but smirk wickedly. "Despite your confident assurance of managing everything, it is quite clear that you are in need of my help, Mrs. Malfoy," Draco drawled, his tone slightly teasing.

"Yes, dearest. Let Draco assist you," Alexandra interjected in agreement, mentally chuckling at his remark.

Since she could not refute either of their statements, Harriet simply narrowed her eyes at him much to Draco and Alexandra's continued amusement.

A moment later, Harriet huffed again and climbed down the chair and handed the star to Draco with a little more force than necessary.

Despite being six inches taller than Harriet, Draco could not reach the top branch much to Harriet's secret smugness. He gave up after trying five times. Frowning thoughtfully, "Maybe if I lifted Keira, she would be able to erect the star," Draco mused aloud.

"That would be some plan if Keira was awake to help you," Alexandra said with some irony.

At her words, both Harriet and Draco turned their heads to find Keira deeply slumbering with her head lying on Alexandra's lap.

"Grandmother, you should rest too since we will be up for a late night," Draco sternly told her.

Nodding in acquiescence, Alexandra rang the bell. Elladora arrived a minute later and carried the sleeping form of Keira, away with Alexandra following behind.

"Now what?" Harriet asked a little tiredly.

"Why don't you lift Harriet up instead, Draco? Harriet would be able to erect the star more securely than Keira could," Alexandra said calmly, leaving the room.

Draco froze while Harriet's eyes bugged at Alexandra's suggestion.

A moment later, clearing his throat to break the tense atmosphere, Draco said, "We could find some other way to hang the star and if we couldn't, then I can go with my last plan."

"Uh … but wouldn't it be rude to keep the others desiring to view the tree while waiting until Keira wakes up?" Harriet said hesitantly, biting her lips anxiously.

Raising an eyebrow in surprise, "Are you saying that we should follow Grandmother's plan?" Draco drawled, glancing at her.

After a pause, "Er … yes ... if it is not too much trouble for you?" Harriet muttered unsurely, shyly glancing at him.

Trying to be nonchalant, Draco shrugged in response.

Again a pause later, "Er … so … how do we do this?" Harriet asked nervously.

"This chair would certainly not do," Draco said jumping down and glanced around the room until his eyes landed on the small sofa. Noisily dragging the sofa closer to the tree, Draco motioned Harriet to climb on it.

With her heart beating a little too fast, Harriet followed his direction and climbed on it with Draco's assistance. A second later, releasing a sigh, Draco joined her on the sofa.

Now that they were standing on the chair, they mentally debated on how Draco was going to lift her up. Would it be from her front or back? Though Harriet was the one who suggested that they follow Alexandra's plan, both options were absolutely unacceptable for her. Just the thought of executing it in either of the ways brought a dark blush on her face. Noticing the reddened cheeks of her lowered head, Draco's discomfort increased as he, too, fantasised similar thoughts.

"Maybe if I carried from the side …" Draco suggested after a while.

Though mortified at first, Harriet vigorously nodded her head in approval.

Not wanting to dally further, "Right," Draco said in a way of signalling her. Draco wound his arms around her thighs and, with a little effort, lifted her up. Carrying the star in one outstretched hand, Harriet tightly wound her other arm around Draco's head.

"Mww. Mawwoy!" came the muffled exclamation as she tried to erect the star.

Startled, Harriet looked down to find her hand tightly covering his face and, as a result, cutting off his breathing. Cringing, Harriet lowered her hand to his shoulders and clutched his neck timidly, and said somewhat guiltily, "Sorry."

Panting a little, Draco rolled his eyes.

"Done," Harriet declared, finally managing to erect the star.

Gently putting her down on the soft, Draco jumped onto the floor and then helped her down.

With a triumphant smile, Harriet turned and watched the tree.

"It was worth the effort, don't you think, Mr. Malfoy?" Harriet said with a beaming smile as she glanced at Draco, who was standing beside her.

"Yes," Draco agreed, watching tree that was now bathed in the ethereal glow of the star.

Noticing his hair sticking up at the back, "Oh," Harriet said. Moving closer to him, Harriet brought her hands to pat his hair down.

Harriet was so immersed in straightening his hair by gently running her fingers through it that she failed to notice Draco's eyebrows disappearing in his fringe in incredulity until she was satisfied with its appearance. When she finally did, Harriet's eyes widened. Blushing profusely, Harriet dropped her hands and quickly moved away from him.

Weakly muttering about lighting the candles, Harriet turned back towards the tree and pretended to search for the matchbox as she rummaged through the boxes. At the moment, Draco decided that it was time to make himself scarce. Wordlessly leaving the room, Draco ran his left hand through his now straightened blond locks. But before disappearing, Draco could not stop himself from glancing over his shoulder at Harriet's back.

Harriet sighed in relief when he left before sitting on her heals and hiding her face in her slightly shaking hands while moaning in mortification.

* * *

Later that afternoon,

"Evergreens and wreaths truly bring the Manor alive, don't they?" Laura remarked, admiring the decorations as they strolled down the first floor corridor.

"Absolutely!" Edgar said, scanning the surroundings as they descended the stairs. Morgan and Malcolm simply nodded in approbation.

When they arrived at the drawing room, they were all awestruck by the divine beauty of the Christmas tree.

"Enchanting!" Edgar proclaimed loudly. "It certainly rivals the one we saw at Windsor last year."

"Really?" Malcolm asked in surprise.

"Certainly," Morgan confirmed Edgar's words.

"That is a high praise, indeed!" Alexandra laughed from behind them.

The others turned around to find Alexandra and Draco standing in the doorway.

"Your wife is quite an artist, Draco," Laura brightly remarked to Draco.

Draco simply inclined his head in acceptance.

"Where is Harriet, anyway?" Edgar asked, a little too eagerly in Draco's opinion.

"Seeing to the dinner preparations while keeping Keira from the temptation of opening the presents," Alexandra answered amusedly.

"If that is the case, all the power to Harriet," Malcolm declared with extreme relief. The others burst forth in laughter.

Once they had recollected themselves, they settled comfortably on the sofa and chairs and started conversing.

A few minutes later, utterly bored by the gentlemen's conservation, "I wonder if Harriet needs any help," Edgar speculated out loud. "Maybe, I could be of some assistance."

Narrowing his eyes at Edgar, "You will not be of any assistance but a hindrance," Draco drawled sarcastically. "Let's leave Mrs. Malfoy to work in peace, shall we?"

Edgar scowled at him in response.

At the moment, Landen entered the room and declared, "Mr. Weasley."

"Oh, direct him to this room and then inform Harriet of his arrival," Alexandra told him.

When Landen left, "Eager to show off, aren't you, Grandmother?" Laura teased perceptively, having understood Alexandra's exact intentions in inviting their guest to the drawing room instead of the parlour.

"Of course." Alexandra said mock haughtily. "I intend to invite as many people to the Manor as possible in the next twelve days."

Laura and Edgar laughed while the others smirked in amusement.

A minute later, Arthur appeared with Landen, who was carrying an armful of wrapped gifts.

Exchanging Christmas greetings, Arthur sat down, conversing with the hosts over tea and snacks.

"Arthur, you haven't commented on our Christmas tree yet," Alexandra said, noticing the frequent glances he was directing at it.

"That would be, Madam, because I can't seem to decide on one particular word that could describe the entire tree. It is captivating certainly, but also enchanting, elegant, graceful and exquisite," Arthur said, watching the tree.

Looking pleased with his compliments, "It is the work of my new granddaughter," Alexandra said smugly.

Arthur did not look surprised. "I do not know anyone who loves Christmas more than Harriet. And I know a lot of children," he quipped, earning an easy laugh from the others. Even Draco's lips twitched in amusement.

This was the scene Harriet came to. "Father! What a pleasant surprise," Harriet cried. Smiling widely, she swiftly approached Arthur and warmly hugged him in greeting. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too, sweetheart," Arthur smiled, drinking in the sight of his beloved and highly missed daughter.

Once they had settled, "You look busy," Arthur observed, looking at her flushed face.

"Sorry for making you wait," Harriet said sheepishly to which Arthur waved his hand dismissively.

Glancing between Alexandra and Arthur, "I finally managed to convince Tom to lend me his kitchen for few hours. The man wouldn't believe me when I say that I am not trying to take away his position," Harriet said with some exasperation.

Both smiled indulgently at Harriet

"How are you, Father? Mother? My brothers and sister?" Harriet eagerly inquired him.

"I am quite well and so are the others. Your mother, as always, has locked herself in the kitchen since this morning. She sent this cake," Arthur replied, handing her a box.

Harriet smiled through unshed tears.

"Mother must be disappointed that Bill and Fleur aren't spending Christmas at The Burrow," Harriet said with some concern.

"She is but she understands that Fleur's condition would not allow them to travel great distances," Arthur responded mildly.

"Your daughter-in-law is in delicate condition, isn't she?" Laura asked interestedly. "How far along is she?"

Nodding, "Yes, She is almost eight months, Mrs. Baddock," Arthur told her.

"In two more months, you will be a grandfather, Arthur. How do you feel?" Alexandra asked pleasantly.

"Quite eager, for I would be responsible for spoiling them instead of disciplining them, which is a relief," Arthur admitted with a smile.

"Tell me about it," Alexandra jested while Harriet glanced between them with a smile.

"Father, you should have brought my brothers along," Harriet said, looking questioningly at Arthur.

"I would have, dear, but Fred and George are working at the shop today. Because of the festivities crowd, they had to take Ron with them for assistance. Now, there are only Charlie, Ginny, your mother and myself at home. I would have brought Charlie with me if your mother didn't need him to run some errands," Arthur told her.

They had been discussing the life at Biddestone for several minutes until, "You will be staying for dinner, won't you, Father?" Harriet asked expectantly.

"I am sorry, dear. I must be going now," Arthur said, noticing the time on the wall clock. "I came to give you all Christmas greetings and these gifts. I still have to visit Albus' house on my way to Biddestone before nightfall," Arthur said and then, turning to the others, he added, "I apologise for my abrupt departure."

They nodded with understanding smiles.

"I promise I will visit sometime soon or you all could make us happy by visiting The Burrow," Arthur gently consoled his disappointed looking daughter.

Letting out a forced smile, Harriet nodded.

Exchanging greetings one last time, Arthur took his leave and walked out of the room with Harriet.

* * *

"How are you, Harriet?" Arthur enquired her seriously as soon as they had arrived at the entrance hall.

"Call me Harry, Father. I miss it and I am happy," Harriet replied in reassurance, knowing that it was what her father wanted to hear. And it was an honest answer. 'Though I have no idea what fate has in store for me in the future, at this very moment, I am happy,' Harriet thought.

"You do look happy," Arthur accepted with a smile. "I am very glad that you have settled comfortably with your in-laws."

"They are nice people, Father. They take good care of me," Harry said emphatically.

"Well then, may this Christmas bring more happiness to your life," Arthur said, kissing her forehead.

"I hope we will see you and your husband at The Burrow soon. We are all eagerly waiting for your visit, Harry. Your mother can't wait to show off her married daughter and rich and handsome son-in-law," Arthur joked.

"It will be sooner than you think, Father," Harriet replied, smiling.

At Arthur's surprised look, "Tell Mother and my siblings that I desire to give them Christmas gifts personally. I will come to The Burrow within the next twelve days even if the visit is only for a couple of hours," Harriet informed him. "I don't want to miss seeing the Christmas tree at The Burrow."

Arthur nodded with a smile, "But do inform us of your arrival a day before your visit, Harry. Your mother would want the time to prepare a feast for you."

"I will, but tell Mother not to over-exert herself," Harriet insisted.

"I will, but we both know it would be pointless," Arthur said. "Goodbye, Harry."

"Goodbye, Father."

* * *

Returning to the drawing room, "I apologise for my father's short visit. My mother gets emotional over festivals. She is downhearted whenever her children move away either because of work or marriage. This year she will be missing two of her children for Christmas," Harriet told them grimly.

"We understand, darling. What mother doesn't miss her children during celebrations," Alexandra said with feeling.

Immediately, Laura and Edgar's faces acquired guilty looks on behalf of their very absent parents and siblings. Draco frowned while Harriet internally winced at being responsible for bringing the subject up.

After a moment of tense silence, "Please excuse me, I still have some work in the kitchen," Harriet said, standing up.

"Harriet, you are disappearing on us again?" Edgar groused.

"Er ..." A bewildered look crossed Harriet's face.

"Don't mind him, Harriet. You go on," Laura said, rolling her eyes while Draco glared at him.

Bemused, Harriet nodded and left.

* * *

Harriet only reappeared when everyone had settled down for dinner that evening. Harriet modestly accepted their compliments on the decorations. Edgar, in particular, was in raptures as he persistently praised her work much to Draco's irritation. Blushing a little, Harriet replied saying that the credit also went to Alexandra, Keira and Draco.

"Draco? I thought he was also locked outside like the rest of us?" a shocked-looking Edgar exclaimed, accusation evident in his tone.

Thankfully, Draco saved her from responding. "I was, Edgar. Do not unnecessarily bother yourself over it. I only stepped in at the last minute when they had trouble putting up the star," Draco drawled mockingly.

Edgar childishly stuck his tongue out at Draco, which caused Harriet to almost giggle. But Keira had no such inhabitations, so she giggled heartily while the adults looked on amusedly.

As soon as dinner ended, everyone retired back to the drawing room and indulged in various games. Around eight, Laura took a loudly protesting Keira to bed with a promise that the presents would be waiting for her in the early morning. Half an hour later, a tired and mildly annoyed looking Laura returned to the drawing room.

Being bad at the card games, Harriet was the first to withdraw from the game they were playing. After watching for a few minutes, Harriet, feeling bored, excused herself from the room.

Entering the servants' hall, Harriet found them having dinner. They all immediately arose from their seats at her appearance.

"Please sit down," Harriet said with a smile. When they uncertainly did so, Harriet continued. "Since you all have done such a marvellous job with the Christmas preparations, you will receive two days of paid holiday for this Christmas instead of one," Harriet informed them genially.

The servants were shocked at her announcement. Smiling indulgently at their expressions, Harriet added after a silent pause, "But the family cannot survive if you all take the holiday at once, so two of you will alternatively be taking the days off. I will the leave the decision of who will be taking the holiday on which day to you. Please inform me of your decision in the morning so that I can warn the family of your absence in advance."

When they nodded dazedly, Harriet bid them, with a smile, "Goodnight to you all."

Before leaving the room, she added, "You can leave the work for now and retire to your rooms after dinner."

"Goodnight," they quietly chorused, still in a daze.

* * *

An hour later, the adults retired for the night with the grand declaration of Mr and Mrs. Baddock winning most of the games. That was when Draco noticed that Harriet had not returned to the drawing room. Since the incident in the afternoon, they had not met each other's gaze or spoken unless absolutely necessary. Despite his outward nonchalance, Draco was feeling uneasy about it.

But that didn't suppress Draco's curiosity to inquire Francis after her.

"Out on the porch, Sir," Francis told him.

'Porch?' Draco frowned. Wanting to find out what she was doing out in the cold himself, Draco walked towards the entrance hall.

He opened the door just wide enough to allow his slight body to slip in then closed it behind him.

Opening the front door slightly, Draco slipped onto the porch and then closed it. He found Harriet swiftly pacing while throwing frequent, searching glances at the wrought-iron gates of the Manor.

"Mrs. Malfoy?" Draco called softly when she failed to notice his presence.

Harriet looked startled at hearing his voice. "Don't scare me like that!" She chided, clutching her bosom.

"What are you doing outside in the cold?" Draco asked, arching his brow.

"Waiting for people," Harriet replied, having returned to her previous searching state.

"What people?" Draco frowned.

"You know, Wassailers," Harriet said distractedly.

"Wassailers!" Draco exclaimed, staring at her in disbelief. "Mrs. Malfoy, this is private property. That means no trespassing!"

"Oh, maybe I should go stand by the gates," Harriet mused, actually getting ready to walk towards the gates.

Rolling his eyes in exasperation, Draco called again "Mrs. Malfoy!" stopping her in her tracks. Frowning, Harriet turned back to him. "This part of Tisbury is all private lands. Trust me when I say that you will not find any Wassailers for miles," Draco explained impatiently.

"But …"

"Come inside before you freeze to death," Draco said waspishly, noting her pink cheeks and slightly shivering body.

Sighing in disappointment, Harriet picked up a basket and a heavy looking bag in her arms and walked towards Draco who held the door open for her.

"What are those?" Draco asked, looking curiously at the items in her hands.

"Oh, some cookies and cakes I baked for them. These are some blankets. At The Burrow, we used to denote food and wine to the carolling Wassailers. Since you paid for my gifts, I used that money to buy these blankets to give them," Harriet said in a small voice.

Noticing his flabbergasted look, Harriet smiled a little sadly. "You are wondering why a woman with little money would even think of giving donations, aren't you?"

Draco was shocked by her precise deduction, but could say nothing to refute it.

"It was during the Christmas month that the Weasleys brought me to their home and then adopted me into their family. When my wish for a family was granted, my faith in God and Christmas was only reinforced. Now, I am trying to fulfil the wishes of people who desire food and clothes as much as I could afford," Harriet confessed while Draco stared at her strangely. "But, it looks like I won't have such an opportunity this year."

Looking at the crestfallen expression on her face, "I suppose you could distribute those to the poor at the Church tomorrow," Draco suggested though he looked uncertain.

"Really?" Harriet brightened as she turned to hopefully look at him, "You think they will be there?"

Regarding her expectant look for a moment, "Even if they are not there, I will take you to their homes," Draco told her.

"You would? Oh, thank you so much!" Harriet said, beaming at him.

"Well, aren't you two sly?" came Laura's amused voice before Draco could respond.

"Nice spot for talking," Edgar piped in equal amusement.

Turning to Laura and Edgar who were carrying several gifts in their arms to place under the tree, Draco and Harriet asked in unison, "What?"

"Look above, darlings," Alexandra said with a chuckle.

Together, Draco and Harriet looked up to find mistletoe hanging exactly above their heads. Eyes wide, they blankly stared at it until Edgar interrupted.

"Now stopping acting too surprised and kiss already," Edgar urged eagerly while Laura and Alexandra nodded in agreement.

Draco glared at them while Harriet lowered her head, blushing.

"Maybe they are feeling uncomfortable about kissing in front of us," Laura said.

"They have already kissed in front of all the family and friends. What is there to be shy about?" Edgar promptly reminded them. Ignoring Draco's smouldering look, he wriggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Throwing a look of fond exasperation at Edgar, "You might as well kiss, dears. Edgar doesn't look like he would leave any time soon," Alexandra said, turning to them.

Sensing Draco's stare at her, Harriet shyly looked up at him. Harriet bit her lip nervously, knowing that there was no escape. Finally, with her heart beating wildly, Harriet raised her chin up a little and fluttered her eyes close in silent invitation to Draco who, till now had been gazing at her questioningly, flicked a glance at her slightly swollen pink lips.

Leaning down, Draco gently touched her lips with his. Harriet's assumption of the kiss being chaste turned out to be wrong. She suddenly opened her eyes wide and stared at him in shock when she felt Draco open his lips a little and lightly nibble on her lip. Not half a minute later, Draco opened his eyes and pulled back. Noticing the surprised look in her eyes, Draco's slightly glazed grey eyes widened in realization of what exactly he had done.

Their trance, however, broke immediately at the sound of clapping and genial laughter from the other occupants of the room.

Mumbling something about needing to bring her gifts too, Harriet fled up the stairs.

The ladies watched her go with smiles though Alexandra's gaze was fond.

"Draco, your wife turned out to be bigger prude than you!" Edgar remarked, laughing.

"That is enough!" Draco growled, startling everyone with his anger.

Seeing Draco's hardened expression, "I didn't mean any offence, Draco. I was only joking," Edgar said, turning serious immediately.

"I said that is enough, Edgar," Draco snapped.

Before Edgar could open his mouth again, Alexandra sent him a quelling look.

"Let's go to bed now if we have to wake up before Keira does," Alexandra suggested calmly to which Laura and Edgar nodded and retired to their respective rooms.

* * *

Slightly anxiously about Harriet's reaction, and angry with himself for losing control and at his family for pushing them into such situation, Draco strode towards the master suite. Draco had no idea how he would explain his actions if she demanded it of him, but he decided that it would be better to face the consequences now instead of avoiding her.

Bursting through the door of the master suite, Draco found Harriet gathering gifts in her arms. Harriet, seeing his expression, asked, "What's wrong?"

Bewildered by her calm demeanour, Draco slowly shook his head.

Smiling and then nodding at him, Harriet went about her previous task.

"Would you like me to take your gifts to the drawing room as well?" Harriet asked, glancing around the room for the gifts.

Draco was silently watching her, still not believing that she wasn't blowing up at him for taking advantage of the situation.

"Mr. Malfoy?"

Clearly his throat, "Should I call a servant to carry those downstairs for you?" Draco instead asked, moving towards the bell.

"Oh no, I have already instructed them to retire for the night. Please don't disturb them on my behalf. They all are really tired from all the work they have been doing for the past few days and still have lots to do tomorrow," Harriet said intently. "I don't mind taking these to the drawing room myself. Besides, I want to hang some of the smaller gifts on the tree." Seeing the exasperation on his face, "It won't take more than ten minutes though," she quickly added.

Bemused, Draco said he would accompany her and Harriet smiled. Gathering his own gifts, Draco followed her downstairs. Together they worked in hanging the smaller gifts on the branches and arranged the larger ones beneath the tree. There was none of the discomfort or uneaseness that Draco had anticipated would be between them from now on.

Harriet's decision to come down turned out to be infinitely fruitful as they got to watch the spectacle that was the actual Christmas star twinkling ethereally in the darkened sky through the glass walls of the drawing room.

While Harriet watched the star in awe and absolute delight, Draco's gaze was fixed on her glowing face. After watching the star for few more minutes, Harriet and Draco retired back to their room.

Changing into their nightclothes, they settled on the bed. Before falling into slumber, "Merry Christmas, Mr. Malfoy," Harriet softly whispered.

Once her breathing had evened out, Draco raised his upper half of the body and braced himself on his elbows. Gazing at her hopelessly for a moment, "Merry Christmas to you, too, Mrs. Malfoy," Draco finally whispered back, his lips curved up into a small smile.

* * *

On Christmas morning, the adults were relieved to find themselves awake before Keira, knowing that she would go through everyone else gifts too if she were left alone.

Charmingly dressed in warm new clothes, the adults brightly exchanged Christmas greetings and waited with a hot cup of tea for Keira to wake up. When she did, Keira ran straight off to the drawing room with the adults rushing after her.

Before Keira could reach for her first present, Harriet held her back from the tree.

Bringing Keira close to her bosom, Harriet asked in deep and mysterious voice in her ear, "Were you a good girl this past year?"

"Yej," Keira said immediately, nodding her head in emphasis.

"Are you sure you did not cause too much trouble for your parents?" Harriet asked persistently in the same tone.

Hesitating a little, "Yej" Keira answered uncertainly.

"You know, you will get no presents for Christmas if you lie," Harriet warned her when she heard Laura's loud snort.

Keira's eyes bugged at that. When she started to look teary-eyed, Harriet, pretending to look thoughtful, said, "Hmmm ... but if you promise to be a good girl to your mother and father from now on, then you can have the presents. So, will you promise?"

"I promije," Keira immediately said reverently.

"All right, then. I will hold you to it," saying that, Harriet released her and watched in amusement as Keira attacked all her presents at once as if afraid they would disappear. Harriet had to resort to this method after witnessing Keira's irrational behaviour and several tantrums since their arrival.

Making sure that Keira was completely occupied with her presents, "I hope your method works, Harriet," Laura sighed.

"It will," Harriet said confidently.

"How can you be so sure?" Malcolm asked with raised brows.

"Because all children are terrified of not receiving gifts on Christmas," Harriet simply told them.

"How do you know that?" Edgar asked curiously.

"Experience," Harriet said causally before suddenly exclaiming, "My turn with the presents, I should think."

Only Draco caught the sadness that briefly flashed in Harriet's eyes or that was what he thought as he eyed, with some relief, the smiles on the faces of his oblivious family as they watched Harriet open her presents.

Draco could hardly keep his gaze off Harriet as she gaily went through her presents. She earnestly thanked everyone for the gifts. He had given her gorgeous diamond earrings, which earned him fervent and yet shy acknowledgement and gratitude.

No one was surprised to see that Harriet did not receive any presents from Draco's parents. Harriet shrugged nonchalantly and smiled in reassurance when Alexandra looked at her with some shame.

After Edgar, Morgan and Laura, it was Draco's turn to open the presents. Draco opened Harriet's present last which was a big box wrapped in sparkling green paper. Removing the wrapping, Draco opened the top of the box to find it filled with a neatly folded sweater, gloves, scarf and a pair of socks in the colours of black and dark blue. Frowning, Draco opened the white card placed above the clothes.

_Mr. Malfoy,_

You could have anything you ever want. So, I thought I could make you something you need. I hope they keep you warm this winter.

Merry Christmas.

Harriet

P.S. I realised the reason of your choosing to sleep away from the window.

For a couple of minutes, Draco stared blankly at the gift. When he did look up, he found everyone watching him curiously while Harriet's gaze held an anxious and somewhat expectant look.

Expressionlessly, Draco gave her a curt nod to which Harriet looked vaguely satisfied.

"What did she give you?" Edgar demanded nosily when Draco immediately replaced the top.

"Edgar," Alexandra said warningly seeing the glare Draco was directing at him. So, Edgar reluctantly compiled.

When Malcolm had finished with his gifts, Alexandra opened hers. First she opened Draco's gift that was a beautifully embroidered brown coloured cashmere shawl.

"This is very lovely, darling," Alexandra said smiling warmly at him. In response, Draco gave her a small smile.

Harriet was so immersed in staring at the rare expression on Draco's face that she failed to notice Alexandra choosing her gift next.

Harriet's gift to Alexandra was again a box though smaller. Opening it, Alexandra found a wooden box in it. Wondering what that box might contain, Alexandra opened the box only to smell mild yet different scents coming from the many glass jars filled with rare herbs.

There was also a note in it, which Alexandra opened to read,

_Dear Grandmother,_

I hope these herbs will help in relieving at least some of your body pains. I will tell you their usage when we are in private.

Merry Christmas,

Harriet

Tears gathered at the corner of her eyes as Alexandra finished reading the note and glanced at Harriet. Quietly, Alexandra closed the box and bestowed a warm smile on Harriet, which she returned easily.

Watching the silent exchange in bemusement, Edgar asked the question that was lingering in everyone's mind, "What did you receive, Grandmother?"

"Now, now Edgar, that is a secret between Harriet and I," Alexandra remarked with a mysterious smile.

Suddenly the chiming of bells lowly resonated from the nearby Church, causing everyone to pause and listen.

"That's certainly the call for Mass. Let's hurry, dears," Alexandra declared, quickly going to the rest of her gifts.

After Alexandra was done, everyone pulled on warm coats and travelled to the Church in the carriages.

* * *

The small but fairly new Church building was already loud and crowded with lively neighbours when they arrived ten minutes later. Smiling, the Malfoy family mingled with them, exchanging Christmas greetings. Once the clergyman took his place, a hush fell over the hall like a warm blanket. He preached scriptural lessons interspersed with carols. The service ended with everyone enthusiastically singing 'Silent Night' and 'Hark the Herald Angels Sing'.

Before retiring to the Manor, Alexandra, as promised, invited all the neighbours to the Manor while gushing about the divinity of the Christmas tree. The rest of the family watched her in silent amusement.

Looking at the flushed appearance of Alexandra, Draco instructed the others to go home ahead of them. When they left, Draco helped Harriet distribute the food and blankets while quietly including money to the contribution to the poor at the parish. Harriet paused and glanced at him in surprise at first and then smiled warmly with secret admiration. In return, the poor blessed Draco and Harriet with wishes for a long and happy marriage for them much to their discomfort.

* * *

The rest of the day was spent with Alexandra sharing anecdotes of Draco's and his cousins' childhood, much to their embarrassment and Harriet and Malcolm's amusement.

Around six in the evening, dinner was announced. The table was sumptuously spread with Christmas dinner of large roasted goose in the centre, white sauce, special pudding, mince pies, and rolls with sweet cream butter, boiled potatoes, vegetables, dry fruits and wine, which the family enjoyed immensely.

After dinner, everyone walked out to the entrance hall and cheered as Edgar pulled the crackers. After the excitement had ended, they finally escaped to the warmth of the drawing room.

Once they were settled comfortably in their seats, Keira recited a poem, adorably stuttering and misspelling difficult words. She blushed prettily when the adults clapped and praised her.

Rising to her feet, "That, darling, deserves a reward," Harriet smiled, handing her a wrapped package

Keira's eyes grew wide in delight at receiving another present and she quickly tore off the cover to find tiny dresses in the colours of pink, blue and beige.

"Now you can play dress up with your dolls," Harriet explained jovially, which resulted in Keira's entire face lighting up.

"Thank you," Keira said reverently.

"You are welcome, sweetheart," Harriet replied. But before Harriet could reoccupy her seat, Alexandra loudly announced the newly married couple's performance. Without much ado, Draco rose from his seat; together, they gracefully occupied the seat by the pianoforte. Sharing one last glance, Harriet and Draco started playing in complete sync that they had achieved through a week's constant practice.

"Beautiful, absolutely beautiful," Alexandra delightfully cried, gazing fondly at them when the performance ended. The others loudly applauded the couple's performance in agreement of Alexandra's statement.

Upon the insistence of everyone, they played another song, which garnered similar reactions.

Next, Alexandra, Draco, Harriet and Edgar entertained the others by giving solo performances. When the performances ended, Edgar sat beside Harriet and flirtatiously requested her to play a duet with him, but Draco ended his insistent persuasion by sarcastically saying that two people cannot play duet without any prior practice while directing a fierce glare at him. Sullenly, Edgar slouched in his seat.

"Won't you play for us, Laura?" Harriet asked politely.

"Oh no, Laura's interests lies in painting," Alexandra informed her.

"Oh, you never said anything about it!" Harriet exclaimed and Laura smiled modestly.

"Will I get to see your art anytime soon?" Harriet inquired interestedly.

"Actually, dear, the only painting of a face on the first floor corridor is Laura's work," Alexandra told her.

Harriet looked surprised at that. "Oh yes, I know that painting very well. I dare say it is the most beautiful painting of all in that corridor," Harriet complimented earnestly.

"Though I don't have much knowledge of art, I feel like there is something about that painting and I can't seem to figure out what. I spend a few minutes every day watching that painting while trying to decipher its meaning," Harriet said musingly, oblivious to the stunned expressions on Laura and Alexandra's faces.

"Could you tell me what the painting means?" Harriet asked Laura intently.

Averting her eyes, "That is something one has to figure out by oneself," Laura said grimly much to Harriet's confusion.

The party ended the evening with parlour games and group carol singing.

* * *

The following eleven days passed away with frequent visits from people whether family, friends or neighbours to view the much talked about Christmas tree in the Malfoy Manor. Having spent the last two months since her wedding with only Alexandra and Draco for company, Harriet was grateful for the presence of the guests at the Manor. Harriet could now understand Alexandra's disappointment over the absence of her other children.

Since they were entertaining relatives at the Manor; Harriet could only spare to visit the Burrow, escorted by Draco himself, for a couple of hours in the morning of the seventh day. But Molly didn't let them go until they had lunch, which was, of course, a large meal.

They were all thrilled by Harriet and Draco's gifts. Hermione, who was visiting The Burrow upon Harriet's request, was in ruptures over the history book. Though Ginny was secretly ecstatic over her gift of stunning clothes, she didn't show much any appreciation. Harriet was just grateful that Ginny did not voice any of her grievances in front of Draco. As for Draco, he did not converse much, choosing to quietly watch the others' interactions. He answered politely, though, whenever someone enquired after his affairs.

During their visits, Harriet got the opportunity to know her husband's cousins closely. Watching Laura painting, Harriet observed that as active as Laura was in company, she was solemn during her work.

Harriet kept Keira occupied most of the time, playing or teaching her while allowing her parents some reprieve to spend some peaceful time together.

Malcolm, Harriet found out, was an ardent sportsman, but unfortunately for him, the frosty climate kept him inside the Manor, only allowing him to indulge in billiards or card games.

Harriet soon discovered that Edgar was a hopeless flirt though with a good-hearted disposition. She was reminded of Fred and George by his playful attitude. She often found herself laughing in his company much to Draco's incomprehensible irritation. Throughout his stay, Edgar kept following her around, seeking her company while ignoring Draco's death glares.

If Edgar was lively, Morgan was his complete opposite. Harriet thought of him as a brooding young man who rarely spoke to anyone. Morgan spent most of the stay locked up in the library or his rooms, only coming out during the meals.

On January tenth, all their guests departed to their respective houses with the promises to visit again in the summer, leaving the Manor quiet and dull again. Without the Christmas decorations, the Manor looked lifeless. When Draco returned to the family businesses, Alexandra and Harriet felt their relatives' absence the most.

* * *

**Author's note: **Firstly, what is the moral of this chapter?

Harriet has unexplainable fetish for Draco's hair since she can't seem to keep her hand off the white blond locks!!! And Draco cannot seem to keep his eyes off Harriet's face, especially her eyes and lips. * wink/ knowing smirk/whatever *

All right, I am all set with overly large, ugly glasses perched on my nose to move on to our history lesson. Read carefully if you want to understand the important parts of the story.

A Marriage Settlement was a legal document drawn up before the marriage took place guaranteeing that the bride would have a certain sum "settled" on her i.e. she was entitled to the interest from that money during her lifetime and that money could be willed to her children. A marriage settlement also clearly stated what she would be entitled to if she were widowed or what would happen to any money she brought into the marriage were she to predecease her husband. The amount of a girl's marriage settlement was usually determined by how much money she brought into the marriage, i.e. her dowry or jointure.

Harriet had no such settlement drawn because she didn't want others knowing of her inheritance, also prior to the arrangement Weasleys' had no money to pay for her dowry and she did not want to take away their new source of income. God forbid if Arthur passed away, Weasleys would all have become destitute without Harriet's inheritance.

Also, remember that the husband would become entitled to the any wealth of wife. If Harriet had kept the inheritance in her name, after marriage Draco would have the power to prevent her from financially helping Weasleys. And Harriet could hardly trust a stranger not to do so.

But doing what she did, Harriet now must depend on Draco for every penny that Draco pointed out, quite rudely if I say so, to her. Harriet did not think she needed the interest that she would have gotten from the marriage settlement because she is highly self-sufficient woman and Malfoys would be providing her food, clothes and shelter for next three years. Honestly, considering the way she lived all her life in poverty, we could hardly expect her to spend money on frivolities.

Fact about Christmas tree tradition is quiet true. In England, this tradition was brought by Prince Albert of Germany, husband of Queen Victoria, who ruled the country in the 19th century. Previously, people used to just exchange homemade gifts, attend Mass and indulged in feast during the Christmas.

Also, Harriet is not Mary-Sue. A young woman's education was solely focused on attracting an amiable man for marriage and then running a household and rearing children. More like Finishing school, if you will.

12 was the legal age for marriage for a girl, so every girl by the age of 14 or 15 was taught to run the house, instruct and manage the servants and raise, teach and discipline the children and sew and knit.

Unlike upper class women who had servants, a lower middle class girl was also taught to cook and wash. So, unlike Malfoy ladies, Harriet also knows cooking, having taught by Molly herself.

Basic Piano or harp playing and painting were taught to all ladies. Whether they continue practicing after marriage depended on their personal interest, facilities and time.

Wassailers are the poor people who go from door to door carolling in hopes of donation of food, drink or money as they invite others to drink from their wooden bowls.

That's about it, I think

**Boost the life force of my muse through your REVIEWS, guys. Please tell me whether I have achieved at least a scratch in delivering romance. I am in big trouble if I failed. I can imagine the scene but I am not sure if I was able to put it in words. What can I say, I am very insecure person! *heavy sigh***

Up next: I decided to oblige one of my readers, King of all Losers' desire that Harry and Draco should have a happy Christmas, which I totally agree, by delaying Harriet's confession to Draco about knowing his past. So, watch out for that in the next chapter. Also, Draco will learn more about Harriet's life before marriage. Don't expect this much fluff you just read in Christmas chapter any time soon!!!!


	15. Chapter 15:Whose Rancour? Draco or Ginny

**LADY MALFOY**  
**  
Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and everything related belongs to J. K. Rowling. And the places I mention, in the story do not belong to me.

**Author's note:** My extreme gratitude to Phoenix Soar for showing tolerance in beta-ing a chapter that is full of gloom.

Thank you so much for your reviews and assurances!!!

**Warnings: **AU NON-MAGIC . Harry is a female. You will find swear words but quite seldom. Be prepared for extreme gloom, angst and drama in this chapter. I will add further warnings as story progresses.

**Chapter 15: Whose Rancour? Draco or Ginny**

One Sunday afternoon in late January, Draco walked into the library to find himself a book to read. While he was browsing through the books neatly arranged on the shelves, Draco heard a faint sound of sneezing. Brushing it off as his imagination, Draco returned to his perusal of books until he heard soft coughing coming from the back. Blinking in curiosity, Draco quietly strode along the aisles, scanning between the rows until he reached the very back of the library.

To his surprise, Draco found Harriet sitting on the ledge of a window with her legs pulled up and her back resting against the wall. His brow creased as Draco watched her read from the book she was holding in one hand with a look of intense concentration on her face while the other was doing some weird hand gestures.

Shaking his head once, Draco cleared his throat loudly.

Startled, Harriet jerked back and propped herself against the closed glass window. Recollecting herself once she realised who it was, "Mr. Malfoy," Harriet greeted, standing up. She was getting tired of him sneaking up on her every time.

"Why are you sitting here when there are perfectly comfortable chairs in the library?" Draco drawled a bit sarcastically.

"Er ... yes, but I thought this window has a spectacular view, don't you think?" Harriet said, moving a little so that Draco could see where she was pointing at, through the window.

Draco followed her gaze and stared. The window, indeed, presented breathtaking scenery of miles of land with a backdrop of clusters of hills covered all in pure white snow with the occasional tree covered in icicles. Draco was surprised that he, who knew every nook and cranny of Malfoy Manor, had never discovered this view.

Before Draco could agree with her, a maid entered the library and called, "Mrs. Malfoy, are you here?"

Blinking, Harriet walked forward and peered into the aisle. "Yes, Elladora, what is it?"

"Madam, Lady Malfoy would like to see you in her rooms," Elladora informed her.

"Let her know that I will be there in a moment," Harriet told her.

"Yes, Madam." Elladora bowed and left.

"Please excuse me, Mr. Malfoy," Harriet said, glancing back at Draco. Quickly restoring the book that was in her hand in the nearby shelf, Harriet left the room. In her haste, Harry failed to notice the quizzical look on Draco's face as his gaze drew back to the book.

* * *

Draco and Harriet did not cross paths again until dinner that evening. Throughout the meal and then later when they all had retired to the drawing room, Draco kept throwing calculating and slightly suspicious looks at Harriet much to her confusion.

"Are you ill?" Draco demanded, abruptly turning to face her as soon as they entered the Master suite to retire for the night.

Harriet was taken back by his rather unexpected question. At the intense gaze Draco was directing at her, "No," she answered before asking with a frown, "Why do you ask?"

"You were sneezing," Draco stated and then, seeing her frown deepen, he added for clarification, "In the library."

Her expression cleared in understanding. "Oh, there was dust on some of the old books," Harriet replied dismissively with a smile, feeling slightly touched by his concern.

Making a disapproving noise at the back of his throat, "You were reading book on medical ailments and their treatments," Draco pointed out.

The smile on her face quickly dropped. "Were you spying on me?" Harriet retorted with a glare.

Draco looked abashed only for a brief second before directing a stern, unrelenting gaze at her.

Harriet was miffed by his composure, but answered nonetheless. "I thought I would at least read the books since I could not continue training," Harriet shrugged, trying to look nonchalant.

"Training for what?" Draco questioned with his brows furrowed in confusion.

"For nursing, of course!" Harriet replied, rolling her eyes.

Draco looked stunned at her response. "Nursing? Why didn't you tell me you were training to be a nurse?" he demanded angrily at last.

Her eyes widened in shock, "I thought you knew! After all, Blaise's treatment had been my first nursing experience," Harriet said matter-of -factly.

Draco's eyes grew large for a second before narrowing into slits, "Why didn't you tell me this when I asked about you on our first meeting?" Draco asked, accusation blatant in his tone.

"Mr. Malfoy, you can hardly expect me to discuss my profession, especially something that is as wary as nursing. Why, my own family doesn't like it. My mother was displeased by my choice to be a nurse, but she agreed upon the combined persuasion of Mr. Dumbledore, Mrs. McGonagall and Father, though she forbade me from ever discussing it outside of my work. I don't mind since I understand her reasoning as to why most people would find such topics uneasy," Harriet explained and then seeing his unchanged expression, she earnestly added, "I really would have told you if I didn't think that Blaise would have informed you already."

Silence reigned between them for a couple of minutes until Harriet finally asked, "Did Blaise at least told you how we met?"

"Yes, he said you saved his life and then nursed him back to health," Draco begrudgingly replied, still looking slightly put out at having been kept in dark.

Nodding, "I found him unconscious one rainy evening by the lake. Blaise was severely injured from the nasty fall he took when his horse slipped on a muddy path. I took him to our local apothecary, which is run by an elderly man, Mr. Albert Pomfrey, while his wife, Madam Pomfrey, offers nursing services to the villagers. But Madam Pomfrey, at that time, was occupied with treating a pregnant woman. So I had to tend to Blaise under her guidance. The surgeon who later came to check on him advised against Blaise being transferred in his condition to the Zabini residence, so he had to stay in Pomfrey's sickroom for three weeks. I took care of him most of the time since Madam Pomfrey was busy with other patients and Mr. Pomfrey had to look after the apothecary," Harriet told him quietly. After the miscommunication, Harriet wanted to clear the matter wholly.

Draco watched her intently as she spoke.

At his prodding stare, she elucidated with a sigh. "The Pomfrey couple said that I had an aptitude for nursing by the time Blaise was ready to leave and told me that I could make a profession out of it if I had proper training, and then Madam Pomfrey promptly offered to take me as her apprentice if I was interested. I never thought about being a nurse before, but I liked treating Blaise, so I agreed. That was how my nursing training started. Madam Pomfrey had been training me for last four years. I also started working in their apothecary just a year ago since Mr. Pomfrey's old age restricts him from constantly moving around," Harriet admitted bashfully.

Worried at continued silence of Draco whose face was devoid of any emotion, "Does it bother you that much? My profession?" Harriet asked him warily.

Regarding her after a moment, "You are no longer working, so it doesn't matter," Draco answered offhandedly.

"I see," Harriet said at length and then promptly disappeared into her dressing room.

Draco frowned, recognising both hurt and slight anger in her tone. He surely noticed the lack of her usual 'Goodnight' when she returned to the bedroom to sleep.

* * *

In the middle of a cold night in February, Draco woke Harriet up again with his nightmare. Calming him back to sleep, Harriet watched Draco in distress for a long time before coming to a decision. Her mind swirled with the thoughts of possible outcomes that would result from her actions the next morning as she drifted into an uneasy sleep.

In the morning, Harriet woke up early, as was her habit. Finishing her morning ablutions, Harriet settled on the fluffy sofa with a book while waiting for Draco to wake up. Considering what she was going to speak of, Harriet thought they needed the privacy of their rooms. Despite her misgivings, she decided that the conversation could no longer be delayed.

Around eight O' clock, Draco woke up and got dressed for the day. He was, however, surprised to find Harriet in the sitting room. She usually left the suite long before he woke up, something he was secretly glad of. He didn't think that his sleep-muddled brain would be careful enough to remember hiding his morning arousal everyday. And it would be the height of mortification for both of them if she saw him in such a state. Also, Draco had never been more appreciative of his habit of sleeping face front. He certainly found sharing a room with another person irksome especially since he never shared his rooms with anyone. The fact that Harriet was a bloody woman only added to his annoyance.

"Mrs. Malfoy?"

Immediately standing on her feet, "Good morning, Mr. Malfoy," Harriet said pleasantly albeit nervously.

"Good morning."

"I wanted to talk to you about something," Harriet answered at his silent, questioning stare.

Draco tilted his head a little as an indication for her to continue.

"Well, um … you see," Harriet started hesitantly, but looking at his arched brow, Harriet did not know how to continue. All the different ways in which she had planned to broach the subject seemed to have fled from her mind at the sight of his intimidating form and she started biting her lips as she anxiously eyed him.

"Mrs. Malfoy!" Draco prompted impatiently.

"I know about your nightmares," Harriet finally blurted out when he started tapping his boot.

Draco stilled and it only took a second for his expression to harden. Suddenly, the pleasant atmosphere of the morning morphed into a tense silence and Harriet could feel every bit of the cold outside despite the wood that was merrily crackling in the fireplace.

After a long moment, Draco opened his mouth. "I told you on the first night that we cannot sleep in different rooms without raising suspicions. I will see if I can arrange different beds for us …" Draco grounded out coldly.

Harriet's eyes widened when she realised how he had taken her words. "Mr. Malfoy, that is not what I meant to say at all," Harriet denied vehemently.

Draco snorted loudly in contempt and then, swiftly turning around, he made to leave the room.

"Wait, please, Mr. Malfoy, wait," Harriet urged frantically.

Ignoring her urgent pleas, Draco determinedly marched towards the door.

Not knowing how to make him understand her intentions, "I also know about Anna," Harriet cried impulsively.

Those words were enough to freeze Draco in his mid-stride. Harriet watched as his back immediately stiffened. After a long pause, Draco turned around to face her again. When he did, Harriet started at the absolute fury that was burning in his eyes.

"Who?" Draco asked with such iciness that it sent shivers down her spine.

Instead of answering, Harriet bit her lip furiously, glancing between the floor and him.

"Who?" Draco barked, advancing on her with a dangerous glint in his eyes and an ugly snarl on his face.

Backing away from him in fear, "Grandmother," Harriet quickly confessed.

Draco stood rooted on his spot at that. Harriet immediately jumped to clarify things when a look of utter betrayal briefly crossed Draco's face.

"I know about your nightmares," she began only to cringe at his hateful glare. A pause later, "I know about your nightmares and there were times when you were vocal. I know you said that it didn't matter if I didn't know your past, but you saying her name only increased my curiosity. So, I went to Grandmother for answers. She did not volunteer the details until I forced her to," Harriet rushed out, her gaze dropped to the floor.

Draco narrowed his eyes spitefully at her. He did not care for the guilty and slightly remorseful look on her face as he clenched his hands tightly into fists to prevent himself from physically attacking her. When he could no longer control his temper, Draco turned away from her.

Harriet visibly winced as she caught the look of utter disdain on his face before he glanced away from her and made to leave again.

"Please Mr. Malfoy, give me a chance to explain. Please give me five minutes, I promise that I will never raise this issue after that," Harriet urged, hurrying forward and stepping in front of him to prevent him from leaving.

"Move away, Potter!" Draco snarled furiously, causing her to gasp sharply at his use of her maiden name.

Then stubbornly shaking her head, Harriet firmly planted herself against the door, blocking his path. "I did not bring this matter up to ridicule you in any way. If you don't trust my words, then believe it from a person who suffered similarly with nightmares not very long ago," Harriet said beseechingly, her eyes filled with unshed tears.

Her words turned out to be effectively deterrent as they made Draco pause.

Harriet averted her eyes when his gaze on her face sharpened. Swallowing thickly, she continued. "When I was first brought to The Burrow, I was overwhelmed by the Weasleys' generosity and instant acceptance of me. I was sceptical about their attitude towards me for weeks. Along with the elation of having a lifelong dream fulfilled also came the fears. I fretted that the Weasleys, the Burrow and Biddestone were part of some elaborate dream from which I would wake up at any time to find myself once again slaving under my relatives' cruel guardianship. These fears showed their ugly heads in the form of nightmares," Harriet confessed softly.

Her gaze drew distant and haunted as she spoke, "None of them were as scary as the one in which I dreamt of the Dursleys coming to The Burrow and viciously dragging me back to their home, my hell, while the Weasleys could do nothing but watch helplessly. I silently suffered from them for months without the Weasleys being any the wiser. I had convinced myself that they shouldn't be burdened with more of my troubles after so much that they had already done for me. But the truth was that I hated displaying anymore of my vulnerabilities. That was what I truly felt. I thought those nightmares were my weakness. I hated to reveal it to anybody, even to the loving Weasleys. But one night it all became too much. I broke my resolve and I confessed everything to my parents. Both Father and Mother were disappointed at first that I could not come to trust them with my problems, but later they helped me overcome them through several discussions and assurances that the Dursleys would never show their faces at The Burrow after everything they had done, and if they did, the Weasleys would fight them for my rights. It took many months for me to rid myself of those dreams and when they did, contentment and joy were boundless."

Harriet momentarily closed her eyes in an effort to push those painful memories to the very back of her mind.

Fluttering her eyes open, she glanced back at Draco who immediately turned away from her. "Please believe me, Mr. Malfoy, I did not bring the issue of your nightmares for the purpose of mocking you or because I was subtly saying that they disturb me at night. I broached it because you shouldn't suffer them at all after the magnanimous deed you did for Anna," Harriet said, her face earnest.

When Draco stayed silent, "And I am extremely sorry that I went behind your back to satisfy my curiosity. I should have let it go when you said that it didn't matter," Harriet added remorsefully.

"Please don't be angry at Grandmother. I forced her to reveal the events to me. I think Grandmother believed that as your lifelong partner, I was entitled to know your past. She has no fault in it," Harriet pleaded him.

Letting out a breath slowly, "I also did not reveal my past because I expect you do the same and discuss them with me. I know that we barely know each other and will probably never see each other by the end of the contract. And to confide something this private, a person has to have immeasurable trust in the other. But I most strongly hope that you will discuss those nightmares with someone you trust implicitly like Grandmother or even Blaise or anyone that is close to your heart and seek relief by banishing them," Harriet finally appealed.

Noting his still clenched jaw and his body taut with anger, Harriet sighed deeply in resignation and moved away from the door.

Draco didn't linger a second longer once she had cleared his path.

* * *

Breakfast that morning was the most uncomfortable one Harriet had ever participated in. She was the last one to enter the dinner room and when she did, Harriet immediately noticed the perplexed look on Alexandra's face as she eyed Draco. It did not take Harriet any more than a second to deduce that the cause of her bewilderment was Draco's lack of acknowledgement and cold countenance.

Alexandra then turned to Harriet for answers.

Sparing a glance at Draco from the corner of her eye to make sure that he wasn't looking at either of them, Harriet simply mouthed the words, "He knows," at her with an apologetic grimace.

Quick on the uptake, Alexandra understood Harriet's implications and then her face acquired a resigned look. Consequently, she ceased her attempts to start a conversation with him. Other than the clinking and scraping noise of the china and utensils, stifling silence reigned throughout the meal.

* * *

That night, Harriet anxiously waited for Draco to return to their suite. When he didn't show up by midnight, Harriet fell into a fitful sleep, reckoning that maybe he had finally decided to sleep elsewhere, disregarding the other inhabitants' opinions. Harriet, however, was relieved when she found him beside her on the bed the next morning.

* * *

Draco's behaviour towards Harriet and Alexandra did not change at all over the following two weeks. He gave the cold shoulder to Alexandra while completely ignoring Harriet's presence. Despite the frosty weather of February, Draco started spending as much time as possible away from the Manor. The only meal he shared with the Malfoy ladies was the breakfast. He left the Manor everyday with curt instructions to not wait for him at the dinner table. Draco also started to make a habit of not entering the master suite until late at night. Harriet supposed he wanted her asleep by the time he did.

Meanwhile, Harriet silently mourned the loss of comradeship and the certain level of easy companionship that they had achieved over their four-month marriage. Looking back on the dreadful morning, Harriet internally shook her head in disappointment and a bit of disgust at her complete lack of intelligence. Despite knowing how much Draco hated the intrusion of his privacy, Harriet had stupidly gone on with her impulse. But then, she only knew she could not continue to watch him suffer in silence. In truth, Harriet had, in fact, anticipated such reactions on Draco's part, but at that time Harriet's only priority had been to get him some help. She was prepared to deal with whatever discontent that would come to exist between them.

On the other hand, Harriet was both surprised and shocked at how freely she had offered that part of her past to Draco, which only her family and Madam Pomfrey had known. Harriet hadn't even confided it to her best friend. She accounted it to the empathy she felt for Draco and also the reason why she felt so comfortable in sharing them with him.

Despite her good intentions, Harriet's actions totally backfired. In addition to causing immeasurable embarrassment, her actions had dug out some painful memories of the past for Draco if his brooding visage was anything to go by, and that awareness kept painfully pounding at her heart.

Harriet's compunction only mounted whenever she caught the anguished looks on Alexandra's face when Draco purposefully brushed her off. In her mad rush to discover the truth, she failed to consider how the consequences of her actions would affect Alexandra, and for that, Harriet felt awful. Now, she was the reason for the discord between Alexandra and her grandson.

More than ever, Harriet missed the lively and light-hearted atmosphere of The Burrow. She dearly wished to retreat to her hometown for few days, but she squashed such ideas when she thought of leaving Alexandra in her grave solitude, especially when Draco wasn't speaking to her. Also, Harriet felt that it would like escaping her rightful punishment.

Still, that did not stop Harriet from wishing to sleep elsewhere so that Draco and she could get a bit of reprieve from the strained silence and the awkwardness that seemed to have become their constant companion whenever they were together.

Even the other inhabitants noticed the disquiet among the Malfoy family.

* * *

When the torment became unbearable, Harriet waited late into night for Draco to make an appearance in their rooms. When he did, Harriet pretended to be asleep while he disappeared into his dressing room to change for the night. Harriet lay still with her eyes closed as she felt him climbing onto the bed and stretching his body out on his side of the mattress.

When she was certain that Draco could not ignore or escape her, Harriet, from her position at the very corner of the bed where she was lying on her side, facing the other side, spoke up. "Be angry with me all you want, Mr. Malfoy, but don't direct that anger towards Grandmother too. It was entirely my fault for urging her to reveal your past. I feel guilty that she is disappointed and hurting because of your silence and it pains me to be the cause. She already misses her son and daughters; she does not have to miss her grandson too. Please talk to her," Harriet said piteously, her throat catching a little.

No more words were uttered thereafter as Draco's face assumed a thoughtful expression. Eventually, Harriet fell asleep with a troubled look on her face.

* * *

Over the following days, Draco slowly made an effort of abandoning his frustration at Alexandra much to her surprise and delight, causing Harriet to sigh in relief. But unfortunately for Harriet, Draco transferred whatever ire he still held for Alexandra to her. Previously where Draco had mostly ignored her, he now demonstrated a bitter and unforgiving attitude towards her. Harriet bore the punishment for the concession he made, more so because it was her request.

Now that Draco was talking to her, though there was still some awkwardness left that would only dissipate with time, Alexandra was eager to make peace between the couple. But Harriet quickly dissuaded her of all plans with an assurance that Draco will forgive her in his own time and that she did not want that to happen against Draco's own freewill. She internally hoped that time would come sooner rather than later. Harriet forcibly told her that she absolutely refused to be responsible for another tiff between Alexandra and Draco. Alexandra accepted her reasoning with a grim smile though her blue eyes held pride for her.

* * *

One morning, Harriet was sitting by the pianoforte in the drawing room, listlessly playing with the keys while her mind was occupied with thoughts of Draco. Harriet had long come to accept the fact that she had started to genuinely care for him and has gotten accustomed to his sarcastic humour, wit and commanding yet caring presence in her life. As a result, his continued silence felt like torture to her.

'Maybe he wouldn't have been this upset about my learning of his unpleasant past if ours' were a real marriage and I was his lifelong partner,' Harriet thought. And that reflection strangely hurt.

With a miserable sigh, Harriet gave up playing and laid her head on the smooth surface of the piano, sullenly staring out the glass window. That was the state in which Alexandra found her upon entering the room a few minutes later.

Alexandra sympathetically gazed at the dejected form of Harriet for a moment before calling her attention.

In the next second, Harriet noticed Alexandra and greeted her with a small smile.

"I thought I would indulge myself with your music, Harriet," Alexandra said lightly, walking towards the sofa and settling in it.

"Of course, what would you like to listen?" Harriet asked her pleasantly.

* * *

In an afternoon in Mid-March, Alexandra and Harriet were seated in the drawing room, occupied with reading and sewing respectively.

Suddenly, Alexandra spoke up, "Darling, why don't you invite your sister and friend to spend sometime at the Manor?"

Harriet looked surprised at her suggestion. At the questioning look on Alexandra's face, "I would be happy to, Grandmother, but Mr. Malfoy ..." Harriet trailed off uncertainly.

Waving a dismissing hand, "I want you to. The Manor feels gloomy and could certainly do with a few more people. Write letters inviting them to the Manor. I will inform Draco of their visit," Alexandra decisively told her.

Harriet still looked uncertain about it, but upon Alexandra's insistence, she acquiesced. She wasn't present when Alexandra next spoke to Draco about it, so she had no idea how he reacted to it. A couple of times, Harriet caught him eyeing her accusingly, but he did not voice his displeasure over the invitation. Even Harriet wasn't happy about inviting Hermione and Ginny to the Manor simply because she didn't want them to witness the chasm that now existed between her and Draco.

* * *

Despite her apprehension, Harriet wrote letters to her and Hermione's parents, inviting Ginny and Hermione respectively to stay at the Manor. A couple of days later, Harriet received positive responses from both, along with the information that they would be arriving together on the last Wednesday of the month of March.

* * *

Upon their arrival at the Manor, the young ladies were received pleasantly by Harriet and Alexandra and politely in the case of Draco. After exchanging news of their families and hometown for a few minutes, Harriet took Hermione and Ginny to show them their rooms.

As soon as they left, Draco stood to leave the Manor. "Since we are entertaining guests, Draco, you should be back before dinner," Alexandra told him sternly. "It would be quite an insult if the Master of the house were to be absent at dinner without a proper reason."

"Well, Grandmother, I did not invite them," Draco said bitterly.

"No, I did. So you will put your disagreements aside and follow the etiquette," Alexandra dictated strictly.

In response, Draco threw a glare at her before leaving. He hated it when she treated him like a child.

* * *

While Ginny was dazzled about spending her entire visit in the exquisite guest rooms that had a full set of dressing rooms and a separate bathroom with a huge marble bathtub, Hermione was in ruptures over the variety of books in the library.

Over the following days, Hermione and Ginny relayed the happenstance of Biddestone, which kept Harriet from sulking over the situation between her and Draco

"I saw Mr. Pomfrey's new apprentice when I went to buy Father's medicine, Harry. Mr. Pomfrey doesn't seem very happy with him and is found constantly berating him for one mistake or another. In truth, I think he just misses you," Hermione remarked softly.

Harriet's smile was both of amusement and a distant longing.

"As for Madam Pomfrey, she talks about you all the time. She indubitably misses her apprentice. I think it bothers her that you did not get to finish your training," Hermione told her gently. "Do you miss it, Harry?"

Harry shrugged wordlessly while her eyes held lament.

* * *

"Now that spring is here, I would expect an influx of parties and balls in Tisbury," Alexandra was found saying during dinner one evening. "What about Biddestone, Miss Granger?" she inquired, glancing at Hermione.

"Oh yes, our village is no different. Families hold parties now and then, but spring ball is for certain. Every year on the last week of May, the annual ball is held in the Biddestone community hall. Most of the village assemble there for dancing, drinking and the usual merrymaking," Hermione replied with a smile.

"Well, that sounds like fun," Alexandra commented in approbation.

"It is," Hermione confirmed and then glancing at Harriet, "You will be attending won't you, Harry?" she asked expectantly.

Nonplussed, Harriet threw a quick glance at Draco's impassive face. "Umm … I ..."

Sparing Harriet from answering, "Of course she will. But this time she will be escorted by her husband," Alexandra announced airily much to Draco's frustration and Harriet's anxiety.

* * *

Draco's conduct towards Harriet remained unaltered even in the presence of their company. If Alexandra thought that the presence of Harriet's family member and a friend would deter Draco's attitude, she was sorely mistaken. As a result, Harriet had to deal with frowns from the ever-perceptive Hermione with fake, ignorant smiles. Ginny did not seem to mind her brother-in-law's disposition either because she internally cheered his lack of affections for Harriet or that she was so self-absorbed to notice the rift between her sister and her husband.

In addition to Draco's reticence, Harriet had to bear Ginny's depraved manners with awkward smiles and apologetic looks. Ginny seemed resolved to confide every single one of Harriet's embarrassing moments of childhood to the Malfoys while ignoring the quelling looks from Hermione. Harriet was at least glad that Ginny treated the Malfoys with reverence. But, with more than sixty years of experience at her disposal, Alexandra instantly recognised Ginny's show of respect for what it was, phoney at its worse. If Ginny's aim was to make Harriet look bad in front of her in-laws, they flopped out right for she received nothing but looks of disgust from Alexandra and cold frowns from Draco in response.

Several times, Harriet did her best in diverting Hermione from voicing her questions by involving her in some or other form of activity or querying after the people in her village or insisting on taking walks around the estate as the descent of spring season has now adorned the Manor gardens and path hedges with tender green leaves and numerous colours of buds and flowers, and the vast grounds with lush grass.

* * *

One late morning, Harriet walked into the library after finishing the weekly auditing of accounts of the household purchases with the housemaid, Marie.

"I knew I would find you here," Harriet said, smiling at Hermione who was reclined on one of the high backed chairs on the room, with her nose buried in a tome. "Where is Ginny?"

"Taking a scented bath, I believe," Hermione answered with a snort.

"Again?" Harriet asked in exasperation.

Nodding, "Your servants do not look happy with her obnoxious demands. I, for one, don't blame them; carrying hot water to the rooms is a laborious task," Hermione told her.

"Maybe next time, I can give her the guest room that is nearer to the kitchen," Harriet mused aloud.

Hermione gave her an incredulous look as if you say, 'You seriously believe the Malfoys will invite her again.'

Harriet shrugged, occupying the chair beside her.

Hermione had been studying Draco's behaviour in general and especially the couple's interactions ever since her arrival at the Manor. She had been so bowled over by Mr. Malfoy's abrupt proposal, Harriet's out of the blue confession of knowing him for several months without anyone's knowledge and their hasty marriage that she had no chance to comprehend the couple's exact feelings for each other. And she hated the lack of understanding of what Harriet saw in him to accept his proposal. So, she had come to a decision to use this opportunity to discover the reasons for their marriage when Ginny and she set out to the Manor. And what she had found was not at all encouraging and a bit depressing.

"Harry, why did you marry Mr. Malfoy?" Hermione asked suddenly, breaking the tranquil atmosphere of the library. She could no longer contain herself from voicing her opinions regarding their marriage.

Harriet looked thoroughly taken aback by her abrupt question. Then, recollecting herself, "I married him because I like him. I told you this before, Hermione." Harriet responded quietly.

"Like him," Hermione dubiously repeated and then shaking her head, "Harry, you have been evading from giving a proper answer to that question since Mr. Malfoy proposed, but not anymore. I want to know your exact reasons for marrying him," she demanded, directing a penetrating gaze at Harriet.

"Hermione, my answer isn't going to change no matter how many times you ask," Harriet replied defensively, pursing her lips.

Hermione studied her friend's defiant stance in silence and decided to change the tactics. "You said you wanted to marry a man who possessed Mr. Weasley's disposition," Hermione stated calmly. "And I see no similarities between Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Weasley except that Mr. Malfoy did not demand the dowry. Then why did you choose to accept his proposal, Harry?"

Harriet silently shook her head in disbelief.

"I know you, Harry. Despite people's speculations, I know that you would not let princely lifestyle to sway you into an undesirable marriage," Hermione continued persistently.

Feeling frustrated, Harriet bit out, "Maybe you are wrong. Maybe I married him for his riches….."

"Harry, you are not fooling me into believing that," Hermione scoffed. "Tell me why exactly did you marry him? Mr. Malfoy is cold, distant, arrogant and reserved. I don't understand why you thought you would be happy with him."

"Hermione, just because our fathers and my brothers are so expressive of their feelings, it doesn't mean all men are like that!" Harriet snapped angrily. "So stop saying such things about him and in his own house, no less."

Snorting loudly in disbelief, "Well then, let's go back to Biddestone and talk about this," Hermione insisted, not at all deterred by Harriet's words.

Harriet closed her eyes, praying for the patience that seemed to be finally waning into nothing. "Hermione, I don't know what else to say to make you believe me," she sighed tiredly, opening her eyes.

Hermione released a frustrated huff. "How do you expect me to believe you, Harry, when Mr. Malfoy bestows upon you the same aloofness with which he treats me and Ginny? In our two-week stay, I haven't witnessed a single moment where he has shown you any regard, much less affection. He barely acknowledges your presence and you are his wife. I can understand his reservations, but his attitude towards you is bordering on asperity. I am surprised that you don't have separate rooms," Hermione snapped, her voice growing shrill with each sentence. Gazing concernedly at her friend, she added, "I can hardly feel your marital bliss, Harry, and it worries me greatly."

Harriet knew that that was exactly the current situation between Draco and her, but hearing an outsider voicing them hurt her like hell and her eyes started prickling with tears. "Don't say such things about him," Harriet breathed faintly.

Seeing the stricken expression on Harriet's face, Hermione leaped out of her chair and gathered her in her arms. "I am sorry, Harry. I didn't mean to judge so harshly," Hermione whispered regretfully. "I always imagined intense passion in your love life, but now I am worried that you might be suffering silently in an unhappy marriage."

A few minutes later, Harriet backed away from her embrace. "It's all right, Hermione. I can understand your concerns. But trust me when I say that Mr. Malfoy is just as compassionate as my Father, despite his outward apathy. As to his behaviour towards me, it is a recent development and is completely my doing. He wasn't always this way with me," Harriet told her earnestly. "Only the people who are very close to him are privileged to witness that gentle and caring side of him."

At the sceptical look on Hermione's face, she sighed heavily. "I did something that he explicitly told me not to do," Harriet admitted at last.

"What could you have done to deserve such treatment?" Hermione asked in perplexity.

Harriet just shook her head and then took Hermione's hands in hers, "Please don't mistake his anger for indifference," Harriet implored her. "I deserve everything and more that he doles out on me."

"So what? Is he going to punish you as if you are some recalcitrant child?" Hermione argued incessantly.

"Would you prefer him to use physical force then?" Harriet snapped reproachfully, causing Hermione to blanch.

"Harry, I didn't mean it like that. I just find his reactions a little too harsh," Hermione defended herself.

"You are determined to condemn him, aren't you? Trust me when I say, if our positions were reversed, I would have been as angry as he is, if not more," Harriet declared with ferocious glint in her eyes. And it was true, if Harriet found out that someone was snooping around her past against her censure, she would have reacted similarly. 'You never had to experience anything like our pasts, Hermione. You wouldn't understand our persistent need to keep it deeply buried,' Harriet thought grimly.

There was a moment's pause. Hermione's shoulders slumped in defeat as she said, "If you say so, Harry."

Feeling slightly guilty for snapping at her, "Hermione, I am sorry. But you don't have to worry about me, Mr. Malfoy won't be angry for long," Harriet assured her with the confidence she did not feel.

With that the matter ended.

* * *

Harriet was apprising the Christmas celebrations at the Manor to Hermione and Ginny with animated descriptions in the drawing room where they were comfortably settled when Ginny interrupted her.

"While you were ensconced in the Manor, enjoying the comforts of expensive furniture, clothes and all, we had to face humiliation all because of you," Ginny said spitefully. She had had enough of Harriet's description of the supremely grand Christmas celebrations of the Malfoys.

Nonplussed, "What are you talking about?" Harriet asked sharply.

"Ginny!" Hermione hissed in warning, knowing where she was going with this.

"What? It is true!" Ginny exclaimed shrilly at Hermione and then, swirling her head back at Harriet, she pointed an index finger at her. "After your cruel estrangement, Cedric was left heartbroken. In his hysteria, Cedric stumbled over to The Burrow and started hurling loud insults at the family. For a fearful moment, I thought he would attack Father in his inebriated state," Ginny arraigned her

"Ginny, that is enough!" Hermione snapped waspishly while gazing concernedly at a teary-eyed and thoroughly shocked Harriet.

Undaunted by her words, "You were there, Hermione, you saw how he behaved with us," Ginny continued to condemn her sister. "The mess you left behind caused much shame and embarrassment to the family. Did you know that it happened on one of the Christmas holidays and, thus, ruined our festivities?"

In the next moment, the blood had drained from Harriet's face in horror when her gaze fell on fuming Alexandra standing at the doorway. Hermione, who now noticed her presence, inhaled sharply and watched as, without uttering a single word, Alexandra walked away.

Breaking out of her stupor after a long pause, Harriet sprang on her feet and hurried after Alexandra with Hermione following in her wake.

Harriet bid at Hermione's anxious cry to stop. Approaching her side, "Harry, don't believe Ginny. In her jealous rage, she is exaggerating the whole affair. I will go explain and clear the matter with Lady Malfoy," Hermione comforted her though she herself looked worried.

With tears streaming down her flushed cheeks, Harriet shook her head. "No, I should …" she trailed off. Quickly turning away, Harriet trudged off in the direction of Alexandra's rooms.

* * *

Timidly knocking on the door, Harriet had to wait a full five minutes before she received permission to enter. Stepping inside, Harriet found Alexandra reclining on the sofa with an air of calmness.

Diffidently approaching closer, Harriet squatted in front of her and said, "I am extremely sorry, Grandmother. Please forgive me."

"What are you apologising for?" Alexandra enquired blankly.

"I ..." Harriet stammered and then frowned to herself. "I don't know," Harriet admitted innocently at last.

"Maybe you are apologising because you believe you have hurt and betrayed me," Alexandra said perceptively.

Nodding in agreement, "You were so angry when you left," Harriet pointed out nervously.

Making a dismissive motion with her hand, "Yes but it wasn't directed at you. I left so I wouldn't loss my temper with Miss Weasley," Alexandra replied calmly.

Harriet looked bewildered at her admission.

"Darling, you are my granddaughter now. I will not tolerate people insulting my family and in my own house at that. Even if it is your own sister," Alexandra declared fiercely.

"I thought you were angry about what Ginny said regarding Cedric," Harriet stated, her tone slightly questioning.

"Ah yes. From what I gathered, this Cedric person seems to be strongly enamoured by you," Alexandra responded and then, seeing the grimace on Harriet's face, Alexandra gently took said face in her hands, "Dearest, being the sweetheart that you are, I am not at all surprised that you had admirers in your village. Besides, we women need those admirers to boast our vanity. But our spouses wouldn't approve of such sentiment so let's keep it just between us," she said with a conspiratorial wink.

Alexandra's words caused a small smile to unfold on Harriet's face.

Comfortable silence reigned in that room for a couple of minutes before, "Who is Cedric, anyway?" Alexandra asked interestedly.

"Mr. Cedric Diggory is my twin brothers' friend who also lives in Biddestone with his parents. We used to play together when we were children. He is also an acquaintance of the family. But Cedric has been living in town because of his education for the last three years, only returning to his family on holidays," Harriet told her.

"Just like all my brothers' other friends, Cedric is a good friend. I had no idea that he harboured such feelings for me. Never in our encounters did he imply his affections. Please believe me, Grandmother," Harriet said beseechingly. "And I did not choose Mr. Malfoy over Cedric." She was about to add, 'because of his wealth' but refrained because that would be a lie.

Looking at the pure honesty in her expressive green eyes, "I believe you, Harriet," Alexandra said with a smile.

Breathing in relief, "Thank you," Harriet replied fervently.

"But Draco wouldn't have been equally patient or understanding if he had been the one who heard your conversation. He is quite possessive about what is his, so it would better if he is not informed of this matter," Alexandra cautioned her.

Harriet nodded in understanding.

"Also, it would be in the best interest of everyone if Miss Weasley left the Manor. Considering that Draco is still incensed with us for discussing the past, this matter would only add to fire his ire," Alexandra reasoned gently.

"I believe Miss Granger would also leave in such case. She is lovely young lady to get to know and I am regretful that you could not be able to enjoy her company here longer," Alexandra said grimly.

And Harriet had to concur.

Alexandra sympathetically watched as Harriet walked out with a defeated air. When she proposed to Harriet about inviting her sister and friend, she had hoped that they would distract Harriet from her melancholy by providing her much needed company, and even compel Draco to tamper his cold address towards Harriet. Instead, their visit had only served to escalate Harriet's strain.

* * *

Harriet found Hermione pacing in the library, awaiting her return. Noticing Harriet at the doorway, Hermione quickly walked forward.

"Harry, what happened? Did you explain everything to Lady Malfoy? What did she say?" Hermione enquired anxiously.

Instead of answering her, Harriet bowed her head in sorrow and shame.

There was a silence.

"Oh," Hermione breathed finally in understanding as she sympathetically eyed Harriet's consternate expression that give the impression that Harriet was undergoing an internal battle over relaying the unpleasant news.

Hermione had, in fact, been anticipating something like this while waiting for her friend. While Hermione found Alexandra Malfoy to be everything Harriet had credited her with in the letters, she was also fiercely protective of her family. It came as no surprise to Hermione that Alexandra was deeply offended by Ginny's constant insults towards her granddaughter-in-law. During their stay, Hermione hadn't missed the close bond that Harriet and Lady Malfoy seemed to share. If Hermione weren't sure that Harriet had never met Alexandra until Mr. Malfoy's proposal, she would have wondered whether Harriet agreed to marry him simply because she loved his grandmother.

Finally taking a deep breath, "Harry, I didn't mean to admit this, but I miss my parents, the Biddestone and also your brother," Hermione said in order to save her friend from voicing it.

Harriet jerked her head back up and stared at her in astonishment.

Looking at each other, they communicated silently and then Harriet tightly hugged her best friend with a choked gratitude.

* * *

During dinner that evening, Hermione informed Draco of their departure tomorrow morning. He looked flummoxed by the announcement, but quickly accepted without any objections. He hated entertaining guests in the Manor who weren't his immediate family longer than a week.

During the entire stay, the young women had dared to make him uncomfortable in his own house. While Draco was disturbed and a bit frustrated by the frequent scrutinizing and occasional accusing stares that Hermione subjected him to, Ginny's shameless demeanour plain disgusted him. He was very relieved when their unwanted guests left the next day. In his opinion, they had overstayed their visit for more than two weeks.

* * *

Travelling in Alexandra's personal carriage, Hermione realised with shame how unseemly they had behaved towards their hosts. Hermione had no choice but include herself for being responsible for Harriet's agony. Hermione could not forget the regret and misery plainly etched on Harriet's face when they had departed. She had totally taken Harriet for granted and sprouted insults at her husband without thinking how they might affect Harriet. Though Hermione could not discern Draco's reasons for marrying Harriet, it was clear to her that her friend really liked him, however unbelievable able that was.

'Ginny was no good either,' Hermione thought with a glare. Hermione marvelled at Harriet's patience and also frustrated with her for putting up with Ginny's nuisance in silence. Personally, Hermione was getting fed up of Ginny belittling Harriet at every turn. Ginny hadn't taken Hermione's decision to return to the Biddestone well. But before she could criticize or blame Harriet for it, Alexandra targeted her with smouldering glares that could melt a stone. Abashed, Ginny meekly agreed.

* * *

Their carriage first arrived at The Burrow to drop off Ginny. She was, however, surprised to notice Hermione climbing down after her and then requesting the driver, Goyle, to wait for her.

When Ginny questioned her actions, "I have to give Harry's letter to your parents," Hermione replied tartly.

Narrowing her eyes in suspicion, Ginny offered to take the letter to her parents herself, which Hermione brusquely declined.

Molly, who had been sewing in the living room, looked astonished by their abrupt arrival. "How come you girls did not inform us of your arrival?" Molly enquired them.

Ginny took the opportunity to complain how Harriet changed into an arrogant and bigheaded woman with her new found status and how she had unceremoniously thrown them out.

"Stop lying, Ginny!" Hermione finally snapped. Thrusting Harriet's letter into Molly's hand, "Please read this, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione insisted her.

Furrowing her brows in bewilderment, Molly opened the letter and read. She looked aghast by the time she had finished reading her daughter's sombre letter filled with endless apologies for being the cause of Cedric's heartache, their humiliation at his hands and at last for turning away her sister and friend.

"How did Harry find out?" Molly demanded them in shock.

In response, Hermione briefly recounted their visit. "And Lady Malfoy heard Ginny blaming Harriet for Cedric's conduct in December. She was quite affronted by it," she thus finished the detailed accounting of yesterday's events while ignoring Ginny's bitter glares.

"Oh my poor baby," Molly moaned in distress.

Ginny growled derisively, immediately drawing Molly's attention on her.

"Ginny, go to your room," Molly commanded her seriously. "I refuse to deal with you in your father's absence."

"What?" Ginny exclaimed petulantly.

"Go!" Molly bellowed loudly. "Don't you dare come out until I say so!"

Seeing the scary countenance of her mother, Ginny blanched before stomping up to her room without further objection.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Weasley. Lady Malfoy didn't seem angry at Harry when we left," Hermione said placidly to the depressed looking Molly.

* * *

That evening, Arthur found a pale-faced Molly pacing agitatedly in the living room when he returned from work.

"Mrs. Weasley, what happened?" Arthur asked, announcing his presence.

"Oh Mr. Weasley!" Molly bemoaned, rushing to his side. "Ask Ginny what she has done!"

"Ginny returned from Tisbury?" Arthur enquired curiously.

Nodding impatiently, Molly recounted everything that Hermione had told her.

With a horrified look, Arthur sank into a chair and hid his face in his hands while listening to Molly's monologue.

Grazing his face with his palms, "Bring Ginny here," Arthur said at last.

Squeezing his shoulder in comfort, Molly left the room to do as bided. A couple of minutes later, Molly returned with Ginny in tow.

Ginny frowned at the serious expression on her mild-mannered father's face while Arthur studied his daughter in silence.

"Ginny, what do you have to say for your actions at your sister's house?" Arthur asked her gravely.

"I simply divulged the facts," Ginny simply shrugged.

"Facts, Ginny? You and I both know that those are wild speculations born out of envy," Arthur said, shaking his head in incredulity.

Ginny glared at her father at his pointed insulation.

"Despite the hospitality they have shown us in last few months, the Malfoys are a proud lot. They would not take the news of Harry's love affairs before marriage lightly no matter how false they might be. You do understand that you have now given them a reason to speculate and even question Harry's virtue with your proclamations, don't you?" Arthur remarked disappointment thickly laced in his voice.

Ginny shrugged unconcernedly.

"You foolish girl! Don't you realise that if Mr. Malfoy had overheard your conversation, your allegations would have destroyed your sister's marriage?" Molly roared, infuriated by her apathetic daughter.

Arthur stayed silent, not knowing how to deal with his daughter who showed not a morsel of regret.

A long pause followed as Molly glared at Ginny who now was vexed by her parents' berating.

"We have tolerated your nasty disposition towards Harry for past six months but this time you have crossed the line, Ginny. Next time we hear you badmouthing your sister I will take away all your fancy clothes and distribute them to the poor," Molly threatened her dangerously.

"What? You can't do that!" Ginny yelled in outrage.

"Oh yes, I can and I will since you seem to have forgotten that all those clothes came from your sister's hard earned income and her inheritance," Molly said acidly.

"So what? Hasn't she been imposing on us for the last eight years?" Ginny retorted derisively.

"Ginny, that's your sister you are talking about!" Arthur intoned, feeling enraged.

This was the scene that the three Weasley boys walked in on. They watched, puzzled, as their parents and Ginny squabbled among themselves, not even noticing their presence.

"She is not my sister!" Ginny shrieked adamantly. "Ever since she came to The Burrow, I have shared everything with her. As if it wasn't enough that I have to share with my seven brothers!" she grumbled testily, her face twisted in an ugly sneer.

"Our love for you children never lessened because of Harriet's arrival at The Burrow!" Molly objected shakily while Arthur looked paralysed by Ginny's accusations.

Ignoring her mother's words, Ginny continued to spew bitter remarks. "Before you brought her here, I was your only daughter. Because of her, I have lost even that status! And what's more, she stole Mr. Malfoy from me. I should have been his wife. I should have been the one with the status of Lady Malfoy, enjoying the luxuries of the Manor instead of that orphaned bitch whose own relatives didn't want her," she declared superciliously before storming out of the room.

The Weasley boys simply gaped, appalled after the retreating form of Ginny while Arthur and Molly were speechless by the amount of contempt that Ginny seemed to be carrying for Harriet.

* * *

Gloomy atmosphere descended on the Burrow again as Molly and Arthur sunk into despondent thoughts. Dinner was participated spiritlessly with the boys frequently glancing at their parents in dismay. Nobody was concerned with Ginny's absence at the table. Immediately after the dinner ended, disconsolate looking Arthur and Molly disappeared into their bedchamber for the night. In addition to the anger they were feeling over Ginny's words, Fred, George and Ron were flabbergasted over the cause of the episode. So, upon twins' bidding, Ron dashed to the Grangers' house to interrogate Hermione about the whole affair. Needless to say, the boys were deeply infuriated by Ginny by the time Ron had finished relaying Hermione's account.

Arthur and Molly drearily conferred over the next course of action. After much deliberation, it was decided that Arthur would write a letter to Alexandra.

* * *

Next day morning at the breakfast table, the Weasley boys directed heated glares at Ginny while her parents did not speak to her at all. At that moment, Ginny's intense dislike for Harriet transformed into unadulterated hatred for turning her family against her.

After breakfast, Arthur was discussing with Molly about who was going to deliver the letter to Lady Malfoy. Considering the delicacy of the matter, he didn't want to entrust the job to just anybody. George stepped up for the task while Fred assured to take care of their shop in his absence.

Pensively gazing at his son, "You understand the seriousness of the situation?" Arthur asked him.

"Yes, Father," George responded solemnly.

Nodding, Arthur handed him the letter saying, "Make sure Mr. Malfoy is gone from the Manor before you make an entrance. If Lady Malfoy decided to keep the issue from him, we oughtn't to complicate things for her."

"I understand, Father." George said with grim smile.

* * *

As instructed, George quietly arrived at the Manor and handed the letter to Lady Malfoy and waited patiently as she read,

_Respected Madam,_

First, allow me to apologise for our daughter Ginny's despicable behaviour during her stay at the Manor. We have learnt of the event that transpired on the last night of their stay. I cannot express in words how ashamed we are over her actions.

Miss. Granger has been kind enough to inform us that you have believed Harriet's explanation and decided to let the matter go. You have our extreme gratitude for the patience and generosity you have shown Harriet.

But now that the matter has been brought to the forefront, I feel it is my duty to make things clear to you. I would have personally come and explained the entire matter to you if I wasn't afraid of making the affair anymore public than it already is.

Mr. Cedric Diggory is a close acquaintance of my twin sons'. He has also been on amiable terms with our family more so than his parents who are also residents of Biddestone. Unlike Harriet, her mother and I suspected his more than friendly feelings for her. Though he never voiced his intentions to marry Harriet, a few times he informed us that he intended to finish his education and earn enough to provide a comfortable living for his future wife and children before entering into the holy state of matrimony. For the last three years, said young man has been living in London because of his studies, only visiting on holidays. If the Diggorys' intention was to make Harriet their daughter-in-law, they certainly did not contest Mr. Malfoy's proposal or their upcoming marriage during the Banns on behalf of young Cedric in his absence.

As for young Cedric's reaction to the news of Harriet's marriage, it did cause us some embarrassment but our family has forgiven his faux pas for we understand that he feels betrayed by his and our family. We sympathise with young Cedric's present heartache and could only pray to the Lord that it sooths over the time.

That said, I swear on my family honour that Harriet was as pure as newborn baby's soul when I placed her hand in Mr. Malfoy's before the God. I hope that you will find in your heart to forgive our daughter's transgressions.

Once again, I apologise for all the discontent those events have caused you on behalf of my whole family and whole-heartedly wish your family's wellness.

Yours sincerely,  
Arthur Weasley

Gracing George with a smile, Alexandra threw the letter in the hearth and watched it burn into ashes. Her silent gesture went a long way to assure him that all was forgiven and the matter closed. With a considerably lighter heart, George then went to greet his sister and relay their parents' message to her.

* * *

**Author's note: **I don't know how I feel about this chapter but I am glad it is over. I promise I will try to avoid this much angst in the future chapters.

Don't think Arthur as incapable for providing clothes for this family, Molly was just reminding Ginny that Harriet was the one who catered to her desire for lovely and expensive clothes.

You must be wondering why Harriet, Hermione, Alexandra and Weasleys made a big deal, right?  
Remember, I told you that a man divorce a woman if he could prove that she was unfaithful. And Ginny's words would be pretty good proof.

Malfoys are proud lot and wouldn't take kindly to those proclamations. Just imagine what would have happened if Lucius or Narcissa heard Ginny.

Even Draco would be angry to hear it since it would be like a slap to his manhood.

Malfoys' would not take such accusations seriously if let us, Mrs. Parkinson was heard say that but here Harriet's own sister who knew her was saying such things.

Harriet was afraid that Draco would believe Ginny and probably break the contract and take away the money. Whereas Weasleys were afraid that Draco would divorce her because of it.

Coming to the woman's professions:

While lower class women worked in the factories, houses and fields, middle class woman was restricted to either resident governess or resident lady's companion jobs. Nursing was the profession that only recently cropped up and also most frowned upon. You see, in those days, scientists were yet to discover viruses and such. That meant they could not find the cause for most of the illnesses. So, you can understand the risks of treating a sick patient.

Also, people looked down on women working as nurses because that involved certain amount of physical contact. Remember what I said about no touching between men and women before marriage. There were cases wherein the husband divorced his wife because a man delivered their child. Male nurses were often held in contempt. So, most families' preferred midwifes during the labour. Can you see the hypocrisy here!!!

Unlike us who respect doctors, the profession was ill viewed by those people. That should explain why Molly prohibited Harry from talking about it.

Also, some snobbish people thought ill of the head of the family whose daughter went out to work!!!

I know I inducted Harriet in medicine in my other story too, but I had little choice as you can see. I couldn't make her governess (Can you imagine how OOC it will for Harry to be working as strict Governess and teach rich brats (girls) not to slouch or sit straight or etiquette) or lady's companion because that would involve Harry moving away from Burrow, which she never would.

In canon, since Harry is describe as the one who never follows protocol or rules, I thought a controversial profession such as nursing would be perfect.

I am not saying doctor because in those days, ladies were not allowed to enter universities or colleges. There was also no test to qualify them for job. Women began nursing after doing unofficial apprenticeship for years. As a nurse, they received around 50 pounds per annum. That should explain why Harry was shocked at the book price, which cost around half of her month's income.

In all the professions, women were paid considerably less than men. Maid was cheaper than a male servant. Governess and lady's companions received 20 pounds per annum along with boarding.

Medical hierarchy:

Physicians had the most prestige in the 1800s. They were called physicians because they only administered drugs, or "physic". They did not deal with external injuries or perform surgeries or set bones or do physical exams, other than the patient's pulse and urine. They took detailed case histories and then wrote out a prescription to be filled by an apothecary.

Next below the physicians were the Surgeons. They were the men who cut people open, dealt with fractures, skin diseases, V.D, eye problems - anything, in short, for which a physician could simply not give a prescription. From a social point of view, the problem with being a surgeon was that the actual work involved was like manual labour; you did, after all, use your hands to treat people and did something with them - unlike the physician - besides just write on a piece of paper.

The apothecary was the lowest man on the medical totem pole. He was originally only supposed to make up prescriptions from the physicians, but in many areas there was no physicians, so the apothecary began giving advice, too. This was officially permitted in the eighteenth century - but with the stipulation that he could not charge for the advice, only for the drugs. Like the surgeon, he learned his trade by apprenticing himself to a man with experience. He was selling things over the counter, and hence, "in trade", which made him hopelessly lacking in social status." Today, we call them chemists.

While Mr. Pomfery give medical advice to the people, Madam Pomfery treated and tended to the mid class and lower class people in the Biddestone. Their 24/7 jobs resisted them from attending Harriet's wedding.

**Let me know if I am getting carried away and boring you with these facts. I am like Hermione in the sense of rattling off the facts, All right!!!**

Well guys, while I go find a way to end Draco's anger, you go send a review and let me know what you think of this chapter!!!


	16. Chapter 16: Misunderstanding cleared

**LADY MALFOY**

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and everything related belongs to J. K. Rowling. And the places I mention, in the story do not belong to me.

**Author's note:** Many thanks to my ever-wonderful beta, Phoenix Soar and also to my dear reader, momocolady for helping me with some of the OC names.

This chapter is dedicated to oh so cute and hot, Tom Felton (aka Draco Malfoy *dreamy sigh*) who celebrated his 22nd birthday yesterday i e., 22nd September and also to my beta, Phoenix Soar who celebrated her birthday on 18th.

Wow guys, thank you so much for those awesome reviews!!! *crying shrilly in absolute happiness*

You are feeling glad that you can't hear me, aren't you?

Since I know that you will be impatient to get to the new chapter, I put the answers to your questions and other notes in the end so enjoy!!!

**Warnings**: AU NON-MAGIC. Harry is a female. You will find swear words but quite seldom. Few more OC's introduced in this chapter. I will add further warnings as story progresses.

**Chapter 16: Misunderstandings cleared**

It had been two months since Draco had properly spoken with Harriet. Hence, Alexandra took it upon herself to provide companionship for Harriet every moment she could spare and thus keeping her from drowning in gloomy solitude. Needless to say, they drew more closer to each other by the end of each passing day.

"Grandmother, I have been wondering about something ... ever since I heard of you ... and I have been meaning to ask you about it ... for a few days now, but ... I … I am afraid you will take offence," Harriet hesitantly muttered while massaging her sore knees with the herbal oil that she had given her as a Christmas present.

It was a late afternoon of May and Alexandra was perched on her bed with her legs outstretched whereas Harriet was sitting beside them at the foot of the bed.

Alexandra glanced away from the book she had been reading, to Harriet. "Darling, you can ask me anything. I promise, I won't take offence," Alexandra assured her, peering at her from the top of her reading glasses.

"Are you sure?" Harriet uncertainly asked again.

Alexandra nodded her head emphatically and motioned for her to continue.

"Well," Harriet hesitantly ventured, "How is it that you were able to not just run but also expand the family business before Mr. Malfoy took over, when a woman's financial education doesn't extend beyond dealing with weekly accounts of household inventory?" And then, tilting her head a little, she asked curiously, "Did Grandfather teach you how to run the business?"

Alexandra laughed at that.

Harriet stared bemusedly at Alexandra until Alexandra composed herself. "Did I say something wrong?"

Alexandra shook her head with an assured smile.

"Your grandfather's views regarding a woman's station in the society were no different than that of ninety eight percent men in the world," Alexandra admitted ruefully. "Maybe that is part of the reason why he failed to foresee Narcissa's manipulations of Lucius concerning the family business."

"But then, from whom did you learn?" Harriet queried, furrowing her brows.

"Dr. Farrell Derwin," Alexandra said fondly. "I owe my business management skills solely to my father."

Harriet's eyes widened at her admittance. "Wait a minute, you are the daughter of the Dr. Farrell Derwin of Aberdeen Shire, Scotland!" Harriet cried in utter shock.

"Yes," Alexandra accepted with amusement shining in her eyes at Harriet's reaction. "Do you know him?"

"Know him! We, nurses and midwives, worship Dr. Derwin everyday for his outstanding contributions in medicine for the women!" Harriet gushed, still wide-eyed. "He is like a messiah to the women all over the world!"

"That is high praise, indeed!" Alexandra acknowledged with a smile.

"He deserves no less." Harriet responded reverently.

Silence reigned for a long moment as Harriet came to terms with this piece of information.

"Whilst reading the works of such brilliant men, I often wonder about their personal lives. Will you tell me more about Dr. Derwin, please?" Harriet requested her.

"Of course, dear," Alexandra acquiesced with a smile.

Losing herself in the memories, Alexandra started a moment later, "When my mother died of miscarriage, my father and I were left heartbroken. Several of my father's friends and relatives appealed to him to marry again for he wasn't even thirty and I was only four when the tragedy occurred. But my father refused, saying that he could never love another woman like he loved my mother. Drawing comfort from each other and Mother's memories, we continued to live on. He remained single till his death almost twenty five years ago."

"I am extremely sorry, Grandmother," Harriet said plaintively for she understood the pain of not having a parent. "Was your mother's death the reason why Dr. Derwin focussed his entire work on finding and improving treatments for women's ailments?"

"Partly," Alexandra agreed with a sad smile. "Two other women were also responsible for stroking and fuelling his passion. One was his childhood friend, Mrs. Constance Chalmers and the other was …"

"You," Harriet intoned insightfully.

"Me," Alexandra smiled. "I suppose Arthur told you how his grandmother, Mrs. Amelia Weasley, helped me during my difficult pregnancy with Victoria," she said though there was a slight question in her tone.

Harriet nodded in agreement, "He told us when he was explaining how you came to become a good acquaintance of the Weasley family prior to our marriage."

Alexandra nodded before continuing, "Father became fretful that I would suffer like my mother or share her fate every time I became pregnant. He took his anxiety out by directing scathing remarks and dirty looks at my husband from the day we announced my pregnancy to the day I safely delivered and was convinced that I would not be suffering from any ill effects," Alexandra said chuckling, her distant gaze holding fond amusement.

Harriet smiled in understanding.

"What about Mrs. Chalmers?" Harriet enquired politely after a quiet moment.

Suddenly Alexandra's serene face acquired a grim look, "As for Constance, I never met the woman personally, but I heard a lot about her through Father. She was his close childhood friend. When they grew older, Constance disappeared from my father's life as a consequence of her marriage. It was years before Father found her again. But alas, she had already forfeited her life, too broken to continue living under her in-laws' torment and insecure in her belief that she had no other refuge. Poor woman was ill fated from the start. First being born in a family whose members least cared for her welfare and then married to an abusive husband."

"Oh," Harriet whispered, distressed as vague images of her relatives flashed in her mind.

A couple of minutes later, "Anyway," Alexandra changed the direction of their conversation, noticing the rising despair in Harriet's face, "My father was a peculiar kind of wealthy man who preferred spending time either in his lab or with his daughter rather than attending parties and balls to retain his old social acquaintances or make new ones. While he was respected by middle class and lower class populations in Scotland, the high class frowned upon his progressive ideals and works," Alexandra chortled.

"As a father, he gave me complete freedom that any girl would be envious of. Despite my young age, Father let me choose whom I wanted to associate with. When I wasn't studying with the tutors, I used to play with the children of servants and maids and, sometimes, go traipsing around the village with them," Alexandra said, looking at Harriet who was now staring at her in disbelief and astonishment.

"But you are always so graceful!" Harriet exclaimed at last. For the life of her, Harriet could not imagine the impeccable Alexandra playing in filth.

Alexandra laughed at Harriet's reaction. "I wasn't always refined. No, it was Lady Aldabella Wyatt, my father's elder sister, who put an end to my hoyden ways," Alexandra told her, chuckling.

"Aunt Alda lived with her husband, Lord Tony Wyatt, in London until he retired from his position as a member of the House of Commons. To share mutual companionship with my father, they decided to settle in Aberdeen Shire."

"When they did arrive at our house, Aunt Alda was appalled with the way my father was raising me and scandalized by my unladylike behaviour. She immediately demanded him to transfer my responsibilities to her. I wouldn't have accepted that if not for the fact that my uncle and aunt, consequently, became our neighbours. Father reluctantly agreed, but with one condition that I be given a gentleman's education along with etiquette and household management. Aunt Alda highly disapproved, but she had no choice but to agree." And then, upon seeing the quizzical look on Harriet's face, "You see, she was a stickler for age-old customs and lifestyle. Since they did not have any children of their own, my aunt focussed all her time properly raising me," Alexandra elaborated.

Harriet intently listened to her, fascinated by it all.

"Throughout my transformation into a proper high class young lady, Father and I remained close. At the end of each day, we used to laugh at how I gave Aunt and my newly appointed governess a hard time as they struggled to rid me of my unladylike habits. When I turned sixteen, my aunt brought me to London and introduced me in the court, which was followed by several parties and balls. It was in one of these balls, that I met your grandfather," Alexandra confessed, her blue eyes twinkling with love and affection.

Harriet smiled in response.

"Lord Malfoy was a charming young man from a wealthy and old high class family. According to my aunt, he had all the qualities to make a perfect husband for me. But my father was of a completely different opinion. He hated the arrogance with which Lord Malfoy carried himself," Alexandra confided in her with a small smile.

"What about you?" Harriet asked in hushed tone, looking intrigued.

"Well, I certainly found Lord Malfoy handsome. But, then again, most of my suitors were quite attractive," Alexandra said, throwing a mischievous wink at Harriet who giggled.

A moment later, sobering herself, Alexandra continued, "It was his persistence to have me as his wife that set him apart. Lord Malfoy followed me to all the parties and balls that I attended during that season and then, all the way to Scotland, not at all deterred by my father's incivility. In those nine weeks, I did not even realise when I fell in love with him." Her eyes looked brighter than usual and a small smile played on her face.

Harriet watched, enraptured, as Alexandra lost herself in her memories again.

"It took the combined persuasion of my aunt and myself to make my father to agree to Lord Malfoy's marriage proposal. Not without any condition though. Father firmly told him that he would agree to this union only if Lord Malfoy gave a written statement that he or his family would never claim the inheritance that I would receive after his death. Lord Malfoy agreed without a second thought. Whether it was because he wanted to prove to my father that it wasn't my wealth that enticed him to me, or to show me his unbreakable intention of marrying me against all odds, I could never find out," Alexandra said distantly, staring far off.

Harriet flushed at her words, but then remembering her companion, she quickly gathered herself from the shock and schooled her face to a neutral expression.

"My father-in-law, on the other hand, was an overly ambitious man who strongly believed that any union to the Malfoy member should bring about either wealth or social standing to the family. And despite all his wealth, Father lacked proper social connections, so he would have had to forward his wealth for our marriage to happen, which he absolutely refused to do. My aunt, however, was outraged by my father's stubbornness and decided to pay my dowry herself, completely disregarding my father's disapproval."

"Till now, I own and control my father's monetary wealth and property in Scotland. Before his death, my father urged me that I not give or spend that money on my husband or our male heirs unless they are in danger of destitution. He wanted the money to be held by his female descendants. When my father made such a shocking demand from Lord Malfoy after his proposal, I did not understand his intention. I even inwardly blamed Father for I thought it was his plan to try to break us apart, but much later I realised that he was merely taking precautions so that I or my daughters would not suffer from a similar fate as his dear friend," Alexandra sighed, and her expression held a combination of sorrow, remorse and shame.

Gazing out at the gardens through the large window for a long moment, "Our marriage didn't lessen Father's disliked Lord Malfoy and Lord Malfoy reciprocated that sentiment with equal fervour. It came as no surprise to me, considering their clashingly different ideals and views. But they kept a civil tongue in my presence for which I was immensely grateful," Alexandra said with bemusement.

"What happened to Dr. Derwin?" Harriet asked softly.

"He died, dear, of a heart attack almost twenty five years ago," Alexandra replied sadly.

"I am so sorry, Grandmother. Apart from his incredible works in the medical field, Dr. Derwin seems like a great man," Harriet offered with utmost emotion.

Giving a small smile in return, Alexandra added, "Considering the passion for medicine that you share, I would say you two would have got along famously."

"You think so?" Harriet asked eagerly, her eyes wide.

Alexandra nodded with amusement.

"Did Mr. Malfoy know him?" Harriet questioned her after a while.

"Draco?" Alexandra said to which Harriet silently nodded her head once. "He was only two when Father died. Though Draco met him, I don't think he remembers much of his great grandfather."

There was a long pause.

"The inheritance that I received from my father was considerably large. Since Lord Malfoy was a man of his word, he provided me with everything I ever needed or wanted so that I would never feel the need for my father's money. So I transformed a part of that property into an almshouse for destitute women. A couple of our trustworthy friends take care of it in my absence and also organize charity balls to raise funds for its daily running. I used to attend the annual parties usually held in June until my illness started, restricting me from travelling great distances," Alexandra divulged to her.

"That is quite noble of you, Grandmother," Harriet remarked, gazing at her in veneration, and then mused quietly, "I wonder why Mrs. McGonagall did not approach you."

"What is it, dear?" Alexandra enquired her.

"You know, my governess, Mrs. Minerva McGonagall," Harriet began and then at Alexandra's nod, she continued, "She heads the women's society in Wiltshire. Members of that society provide help to the destitute and abused women around the county and also fight for women's rights. I wonder why they did not approach you with the membership when you could have been a profound inspiration to all the women who are trying to stand on their own feet," Harriet replied in a curious tone.

"They did approach me, but I had to refuse," Alexandra replied demurely.

"But why?" Harriet frowned.

"Remember, darling, I come from a business family whose partners and associates are all men. My joining that society would declare my disapproval of the current situation that only men should hold professions while a woman's place is in the house. That will surely cause them to withdrawn their partnerships. I do have to look out for my family and perform its responsibilities," Alexandra explained softly and then, noticing the frown on Harriet's face, "Do you think ill of me?"

Harriet shook her head emphatically, "Everyone has a different way of helping people. I only applaud that, despite your family obligations, you still managed to provide a home for all those women in Scotland. I know a lot of women in your position wouldn't have cared," Harriet pointed out with an understanding smile. 'I am cheating everyone, including God, and making a mockery of the sacred union of marriage just to save my family from poverty. I am hardly in a position to judge others,' Harriet thought with an internal snort.

Alexandra nodded with a somewhat relieved smile.

A couple of minutes passed in silence as they both lost themselves in their thoughts.

"But then how come they accepted you heading the Malfoy business for eight years?" Harriet finally asked in bewilderment, comprehending her other implications.

"They did not; at least; not at first. Many of them refused to even meet with me, thinking what I could possibly know about business management, much less have something to say or offer to it. It took me several months to make them agree to meet with me. Even when they did, they refused to listen to any of my suggestions or plans. The first couple of years of my heading the family were difficult as I struggled to make not just our business associates, but also family members accept my leadership," Alexandra confessed wanly.

"You said Grandfather did not care for women's empowerment," Harriet stated, remembering Draco's reaction at learning about her profession. "Then how did he react after learning of your education?"

"Having come to know my father, I don't think my distinctive education came as surprise to Lord Malfoy. He just chose to act ignorant of my intellect," Alexandra answered with a shrug.

"And that did not bother you?" Harriet asked, furrowing her brows.

Alexandra looked knowingly, noting the disapproval and the bit of anger in Harriet's eyes. "It did bother me at the start. Coming from a family whose Head was a progressive man; I did find it difficult to adjust in the highly conservative family of my in-laws. But I have my aunt to thank for, as she was successful in instilling in me the fact that not all men would be as approving and much less supportive of the idea of social independence of a woman as my father."

When Harriet continued to look miffed at her reasoning, "Do you know, dearest, why a marriage is considered a sacred union?" Alexandra asked softly.

Harriet looked baffled at her abrupt question, not understanding the relevance. "Because you are promising to love and care for your spouse," Harriet answered slowly after some time.

"Ah, yes," Alexandra said. "As a human being, it is universal for a person to love their parents, siblings, lifelong friends and children because of the innate affinity you share with them and, henceforth, you continue to love them despite their shortcomings. But, with a marriage, you are joining your life with that of a complete stranger with whom you share neither blood nor familiarity. You are promising to accept his or her flaws and still love and care for your spouse. After all, next to your family, a spouse is the only person you will come to know that intimately. A marriage is considered sacred because you will not let any disagreements between you overwhelm you into giving up, and still struggle to endure together."

Alexandra smiled at the intense yet thoughtful look on Harriet's face.

"I learned to accept your grandfather's flaws like he did mine," Alexandra confessed. "He gave me as much freedom as he could afford which was lot compared to my preceding wives and daughters of the Malfoy family."

Harriet thought over the truth in Alexandra's implication of intimacy. As her husband, Draco knew more about her bitter past than her best friend, and as Mrs. Draco Malfoy, she was knowledgeable of his nightmares that even his grandmother, an extremely close relative, wasn't aware of.

Harriet nodded with a smile, finally comprehending the meaning behind her words.

"Do you miss nursing, Harriet?" Alexandra enquired, turning serious.

"Uh ... mostly when I have nothing to do," Harriet responded with some reluctance.

Harriet, who had her back turned to the door, did not see the silhouette of Draco at the doorway disappearing, unlike Alexandra who had been aware of his presence for the past ten minutes.

* * *

One late Sunday morning, Harriet was returning from the gardens when she saw Francis and Landen carrying heavy looking packages towards the library. Curious, Harriet followed them.

Placing the packages on the mahogany table, Landen left for this post at the front door while Francis removed the package covers.

"Are those new books, Francis?" Harriet asked, moving towards the table.

"Yes, Mrs. Malfoy," Francis replied promptly. "They have just arrived."

Looking interested, Harriet picked up a book. Her eyes widened as she read the title and then took a closer look at the other books. "But these are all ..." she muttered, realizing that they were all on the same topic.

"Did Lady Malfoy order these books?" Harriet demanded impatiently, glancing at Francis.

"No, madam," Francis frowned. "It is Lord Malfoy who orders new books every six months to add to the collection in the library."

"Lord Malfoy?" Harriet muttered to herself in amazement, and then, a minute later, "Where is he?"

"He is in the study on the ground floor, Mrs. Malfoy," Francis informed her, and then blinked as Harriet hurried out of the library.

Walking as fast as her dress and decorum would allow, Harriet approached the study and, without knocking, barged inside. "Mr. Malfoy, I …" Harriet faltered, noticing a man sitting across Draco who, along with her husband, was staring at her sudden interruption.

Flushing in embarrassment, "Er ... I am sorry; I didn't know you had a visitor. I will come back later," Harriet said quickly, backing out of the room and closing the door behind her.

* * *

Harriet impatiently paced inside the drawing room, frequently peering at the closed door of the study, which was directly across the room. The thought that Draco had finally forgiven her engendered an immense relief and joy inside her. Harriet was truly heartened by his unexpected gesture of showing his acceptance of her profession and she was left with an inexplicable feeling at the pit of her stomach. She could not wait to thank him for his prodigious gift.

After what seemed like forever, the door to the study opened. Both Draco and his visitor left the room and walked towards the porch.

Harriet sighed in disappointment, thinking that Draco was leaving the manor, but when she noticed him coming back inside five minutes later, she rolled her eyes at her silliness. Draco was just escorting the guest out.

With her face glowing in happiness, Harriet pushed herself forward towards him as soon as Draco walked further into the foyer and thus effectively halted him in his stride.

"Thank you so much for the books, Mr. Malfoy," Harriet started fervently and, seeing the frown on his face, she silently gestured to the library. Draco's expression cleared in understanding as he stared into her bright green orbs. "But you didn't have to buy all those expensive medical books. One or two would have been enough ..."

"Yes, I had to," Draco interrupted her. "When I was looking through the ledger, I noticed that the library severely lacks in medical books. The one you were reading was the only book available previously. Considering Grandmother's illness and the brood of children that the family has at the moment, I thought it would to be prudent to have some medical books on hand in case of an emergency," Draco said brusquely.

"Oh," Harriet whispered with a crestfallen expression.

Draco had never seen the light in one's eyes change from sparkling to dull with such celerity.

Composing herself a minute later, "Yes, of course, you are right," Harriet nodded once before disappearing through the nearest door. As a result, a twinge of guilt and shame welled up inside him that Draco squashed with quick ruthlessness.

"Couldn't you have just accepted her gratitude?" Alexandra commented with a heavy sigh, having witnessed their interaction.

"I have no reason to," Draco drawled with a sneer. "I ordered those books to help me in case of medical emergencies."

"Considering your uneasiness around sick people, I can see how you would need those books to help the said sick people," Alexandra remarked, shaking her head in disappointment.

* * *

On the sixteenth of May, Harriet was ideally sauntering through the first floor corridor when she noticed Draco leading Blaise to the parlour. Her face split into a wide grin at the sight of her friend. Feeling ebullient, Harriet rushed down the marble stairs and dashed towards the room.

As soon as she reached the doorway, "Blaise!" Harriet cried with a huge smile playing on her lips while her emerald orbs twinkled vibrantly.

"Harry," Blaise greeted, standing up; though his voice was much more subdued, the pleasure at seeing his friend was no less as he graced her with a warm smile that was only reserved for his own family, and of course, Harriet. "How are you?"

"I am quite well," Harry lied with imperceptible hesitation before asking, "How are you?"

"Very well," Blaise answered cheerfully and then, gesturing to the chairs, he added, "Come, sit with us."

Nodding with a smile, Harriet sat on the other end of the sofa that Blaise was occupying when she arrived. "So tell me, was your business trip successful? You left the county for five months. Did you have any trouble? It was wise of you take Susan with you …" Harriet eagerly continued to inquire him.

"Slow down, Harry," Blaise chuckled, causing her to smile sheepishly.

"Yes, the trip was successful. In fact, it was more successful that I had originally anticipated. My business was concluded by the end of March. But since we could not go on a honeymoon in August and the weather was so fine, I thought I would take Susan on a tour," Blaise confided to her.

"I see," Harriet nodded with a smile. "So, where did you go?"

"We travelled around the Lake District and believe me when I say, it was worth every penny I spent …" Blaise continued to apprise her of their trip.

They were so immersed in their conversation that they both completely forget the presence of the third person in the room. After ten minutes or so, Harriet absently glanced at Draco only to find him glaring daggers at them. Harriet felt herself pale at the ferocity of Draco's glare and, in the next instant, Harriet had sprung out of her seat.

"Er … I totally forgot to offer you refreshments. I will go arrange it," Harriet muttered, hastily leaving the room much to the bewilderment of Blaise. He frowned as his gaze drew to the bell that was used for calling the servants situated on the table standing beside the very seat that Harriet had been previously sitting on.

* * *

A few minutes later, when a maid alone entered the room with tea service and some snacks, Blaise enquired Draco of the reason for Harriet's strange behaviour. In response, Draco stoically feigned ignorance.

Harriet only appeared again to bid welfare to Blaise when he made to leave. He utilised that moment to question her action. In reply, Harriet again lied, saying that she had been in the middle of an important task when she sighted his arrival and that she had only intended to come and greet him. She apologized for vanishing on him in such manner shortly thereafter.

Blaise, however, wasn't fooled for a second. He had noticed the rather heated and bitter looks that Draco was directing at Harriet and also how his address towards him had turned slightly cold after her disappearance. With some effort, Blaise quashed his urge to demand Draco whether he had dared to break the promise he had made to him before the wedding. Blaise recognized that he had no valid reason to voice his doubts and he knew that Draco would not take kindly to the unfounded accusations. But now that he was back at Wiltshire, Blaise decided that he would watch the couple closely and confront his temperamental childhood friend if he found the slightest proof that Draco was hurting Harriet in any way.

* * *

On the late afternoon of the twenty eighth of May, Draco, who had just returned from the factory, strode into the drawing room where Alexandra and Harriet were sitting. Greeting only Alexandra, Draco turned and stared at Harriet while she resumed her embroidering, trying to look undaunted by his lack of greeting towards her.

"Well, Mrs. Malfoy, go get ready. We have to leave in an hour," Draco drawled irritably at her. A week ago, Arthur had sent them an invitation to attend the annual Spring Ball in Biddestone.

"I am not going," Harriet replied quietly to the surprise of both Alexandra and Draco.

"What?" Draco frowned.

"I don't feel like attending the ball," Harriet cleared with a shrug.

Her casualness only added to his frustration. "Why didn't you say so in the morning?" Draco snarled wrathfully. "I wouldn't have bothered to delay my important tasks and hurry back to the Manor just to escort you to that stupid ball!"

"Draco!" Alexandra exclaimed in shock and strong disapproval.

Harriet flinched at his harsh tone, looking deeply stung. Wordlessly, Harriet hurried out of the room in the next instant.

* * *

Harriet found herself on the large balcony in the west wing, taking great gulps of air to prevent the sobs from escaping. She firmly told herself that she would not cry. Breaking down would imply how much her husband's mean words had affected her.

Not five minutes later, Draco stalked towards her and, roughly grabbing her elbow, he wrenched her close, causing Harriet to gasp loudly in surprise.

"Are you trying to make me look bad in front of my grandmother?" Draco growled, glaring dangerously at her.

'You are doing a fine job of that yourself,' Harriet thought bitterly, but answered him by shaking her head tightly.

Frustrated at her silent reply, "Then why the hell do you refuse to go to the ball?" Draco demanded, aggressively shaking her.

His rough treatment of her only managed to awaken the anger that she had been suppressing for weeks now. "Since you did not bother to conceal your disdain for me in front of my sister and my best friend, I am trying to do my best at keeping our relationship from the scrutinizing eyes of the rest of my family and friends and thus, prevent them from speculating about our unconventional marriage!" Harriet finally exploded, her face flushed in rage.

Thoroughly taken back by her words and gaze, Draco loosened the painful grip he had on her elbow.

"I tried my best not to give your family a reason to question my status as your spouse, but you could not return the same courtesy to me, could you?" Harriet said accusingly, her eyes bright with unshed tears.

Staring at her in bafflement, "What's that suppose to mean?" Draco asked with his brow creased. His tone had dropped few octaves from the one he had used just a moment ago.

"Oh, now you want know," Harriet said peevishly, "You know, Hermione started suspecting our marriage, having observed your behaviour towards me during her visit. Did you know what she said? She said our marriage ..." She suddenly stopped, her eyes wide in shock for almost making the mistake of repeating Hermione's words to him.

Harriet continued to stare at him with her lower lip quivering a little with restrained emotion, while Draco intently studied her expression in contemplation and there was no mistaking that whatever her friends had said regarding their marriage, it had deeply hurt her and thus, he allowed himself to feel smug for a brief second for disapproving their visit from the very start. Now staring at Harriet's depressed state, Draco felt a bizarre urge to take her in his arms and comfort her. In the very next instance, he froze at even having entertained such an idea.

Harriet tightly closed her eyes momentarily to avoid Draco's penetratingly intense stare and also to control her overwhelming emotions at the same time. Finally fluttering her wet eyelashes open, Harriet pulled her arm from his grasp and, with a blank look on her face, swiftly made to leave.

Nonplussed, Draco watched as she stiffly walked away from him.

Harriet had enough of watching herself every instant around him, afraid of unknowingly annoying him or fuelling his anger, going out of her way to avoid him or acting non-existent because he apparently disapproved of her mere presence. Those were times when she felt like running all the way back to the Biddestone on bare feet, but then she would remember Ginny. Harriet hadn't been so naïve not to have noticed Ginny's displeasure when she was first brought to The Burrow. But Harriet had thought that after living together for all those years, Ginny had finally accepted her as a family member; obviously not if Ginny's bitter words and complete lack of concern of ruining her marriage were to be taken into consideration. 'I am fated to be left homeless every time I show any anger,' Harriet thought cynically.

As for her husband, it had now become clear to her that Draco had no intention of forgiving her any time soon. She finally realized that her infraction wasn't that great to deserve months of redemption, suffering under oppressive silences or enduring his parsimonious treatment. She had many disappointments over the years, but never had she dwelled on them this long. She had simply accepted as cest-la-vie and moved on. As such, she was tired of living in brooding misery and gloom because of the man who wouldn't be gentleman enough to accept her sincerest apologies and earnest regrets.

Harriet halted at the doorway and, without turning around, she staunchly spoke, "Mr. Malfoy, as a punishment for prying into your past or just because I am your wife now, if you think I will allow you to censure me against my old friendships, then you are sorely mistaken."

Understanding her reference when Blaise had visited the Manor, "You forced your presence on us!" Draco exclaimed angrily.

Harriet whipped her head around, looking affronted. "It was I who invited him to the Manor!" she fumed. "Despite that, if Blaise had urgent matters that he wanted to discuss with you in private, he would have told me so. We are quite open about our feelings and our friendship isn't that formal," she added tartly. 'Unlike our martial relationship' was left unsaid, but Draco heard it loud and clear.

An intense feeling surged in his chest that Draco absolutely refused to recognize as jealousy when he remembered the absolute pleasure on Harriet's face at the sight of Blaise or their easy and comfortable interactions. "Weren't you just speaking of keeping our marriage hidden from the outside world?" Draco drawled mockingly, focusing on her first statement and thus, refusing to acknowledge the second one.

"When Blaise wrote me a letter informing me of leaving Wiltshire for some business and henceforth unable to visit the Manor on Christmas, I asked him to visit us as soon as he returned from his trip. And that was in December!" Harriet spat, her eyes flashing in fury.

Draco had no retort for that, so he simply settled for glaring at her.

"And you obviously seem to have forgotten that Blaise is as much my friend as yours. If Blaise visits the Manor, it is not just to meet only you anymore," Harriet reminded him with an angry hiss before storming away.

* * *

The difference during dinner that night was not the undesirable silence, but the interchanged attitudes of the young couple. Unlike his usual coldly impassive self, Draco looked thoughtful and a tad bit disconcerted whenever he cast a furtive glance at Harriet's hard and stony expression. Instead of being disheartened by the negative vibes, Alexandra was profoundly assuaged at learning that Harriet wasn't going to complacently accept Draco's irrational behaviour in silence anymore. Now, Alexandra was confident that it was only a matter of days before the young couple in front of her patched up.

* * *

Harriet was unsurprised to find that Draco had ignored her advice if the continuity of his nightmares were any indication. When, as an eleven year old girl, she had been too proud and stubborn to discuss them with loving and supportive parents, then Harriet could understand why a fully grown man, a Lord of the family even, would find it difficult and uncomfortable to admit to anyone about suffering from them.

Though his nightmares were less frequent, occurring thrice or four times in a month, Harriet watched him suffer through them in despair. All she could do was hold his hand and offer him some comfort. Harriet was at least relieved to discover that whenever she held his hand, his nightmares lasted only for a short time.

One late night of early June, Harriet, having been woken by his jerking limbs, subconsciously soothed him during his unpleasant dream until she felt him relax and eventually drifted back to sleep herself. A habit she had fallen into over the last seven months.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Harriet, for the first time since their marriage, Draco had woken up because of the nightmare. Wanting to escape from the vivid images of the past, he made to open his eyes, but the touch of a gentle hand on his forehead and his hands halted his movements. A couple of seconds later, he felt the said hand gently pushing his fringe back and carefully dabbed a cloth across his forehead that was moist with beads of sweat. It took all of his self control not to shiver when a warm breath delightfully tickled against his ear next.

"Shh, Draco, Anna is fine; she is safe and happy as are you. Lucius and Narcissa will never hurt you or her again." He heard the soft voice of his wife whisper in his ear to his absolute shock. The hand that was resting on his forehead started stroking his platinum blond hair whilst the other caressed his hand. In the meantime, Draco internally debated on which point he was more stunned, Harriet's tender use of his first name or her consoling words. He also could not decide whether or not he should feel insulted at being treated as a small child who had a bad dream about ugly, scary monsters.

Draco kept his eyes closed and body relaxed which wasn't a difficult task with the way she was alternately running her fingers through his hair and smothering it, though he struggled against succumbing back to sleep under her gentle ministrations. He had to confirm for himself whether the person comforting him was, in fact, his wife.

Almost ten minutes passed when Draco felt the stroking hand slow and eventually come to rest limply on his forehead and the breathing of the person next to him even out. Draco could not help but note how deliciously warm her palm felt against his forehead and the one holding his hand.

Finally, Draco opened his heavy lidded eyes and slowly turned his head to the side so as not to jostle her hand off his forehead, to find Harriet's face nuzzled on the fluffy pillow quite close to his. Staring at her serene face for a long moment, Draco allowed himself to feel ashamed of doubting her intentions, disregarding her confessions and explanations and discarding her apologises. Draco let himself feel guilty for behaving so callously towards her over the past five months, his face twisted into an apologetic grimace. Despite her quite apparent anger at his nasty behaviour over the previous few months, she still did not hesitant to comfort him.

* * *

One afternoon, Harriet was amusing herself by gazing around the landscape through one kind of brass telescope situated in the gallery on the top floor of the Manor. She suddenly paused at the sight of a wide stretch of violet along the steep of a hill. Adjusting the lens to focus on that particular area, Harriet intently took a closer look at the spot, only to gasp loudly at her discovery of nature's treasure.

Backing away from the telescope, Harriet quickly walked towards the bell and rang it loudly. Five minutes later, Francis entered the gallery.

"You called Mrs. Malfoy?" he asked politely.

"Yes, Francis, could you send Abraham up here?" Harriet requested, dazedness clearly in her tone.

"Yes, Madam."

* * *

As soon as Abraham walked inside, "Oh, Abraham, come here and see whether the plants growing on that hill are, indeed, Lavender herbs!" Harriet said impatiently, gesturing to the telescope.

Checking to ensure that the lens was still focussed on the area, Harriet moved away from the instrument. Approaching the telescope, Abraham bent and examined the hill as instructed.

"Yes, madam. They are lavender plants," Abraham confirmed after a minute. Taking another look into the instrument, he added, "A lavish growth too!"

Eagerly nodding in agreement, "Does the land around the hill belong to anyone?" Harriet inquired.

"No, madam. I don't think so," Francis replied much to the delight of Harriet.

"All right. Thank you. You can go."

* * *

Next day, the family was having breakfast when Alexandra spoke up, "So, all set for your excursion, dear?" Yesterday afternoon, Harriet had excitedly explained to Alexandra about the lavender plants on the hill and discussed her designs over her discovery. Though Alexandra found her future adventure to be a little tiring, she was glad to see Harriet back in spirits.

"Yes, Grandmother. I will leave immediately after breakfast," Harriet responded with a smile.

"Where are you going?" Draco questioned her, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

"I am going exploring to the first hill to the south of the Manor to collect some herbs," Harriet answered, directing a determined look at him, daring him to object.

Over the last week, Draco had been behaving rather oddly towards her by asking her if she needed money for her personal use, enquiring after her correspondence with his cousins, especially Sirius, and basically trying to make small talk with her to her utter perplexity. When he queried after her family, Harriet misunderstood that he was probably worried about what Hermione might say about their marriage to her family. In response, Harriet had scathingly told him that Hermione would not divulge her affairs to others, even to the Weasleys, without her express permission.

She could not fathom whether this change in his behaviour was because he had finally forgiven her or because he was worried that others might start questioning their abnormal marriage. The second reason always left Harriet feeling infuriated at him.

Draco did not say anything, instead, 'Does she think I am keeping her a prisoner here?' he thought, frowning at her.

"You are taking a servant with you, yes?" Alexandra enquired mock casually, breaking their staring contest.

Glancing away from him, Harriet nodded, saying, "I am thinking of taking Gregory if you do not mind." After all, Gregory was Alexandra's personal carriage driver. He was instructed to be always available at the Manor to bring Dr. Derwent in case of her medical emergency, especially in the absence of Vincent. And, after their conflict, Harriet did not want to take Draco's carriage driver, Vincent.

"Gregory, for such a delicate task?" Alexandra tutted in disapprobation. "No, no, you ought to take Dean with you. He is young and athletic. He would be of more help to you than any other."

Harriet silently mused over her recommendation for a brief minute. "You are right, Grandmother. I will ask him to join me …"

"Absolutely not!" a loud exclamation from Draco cut Harriet off. Befuddled at his strong refusal, Harriet turned her head to stare at Draco.

Reassuming his cool demeanour a brief minute later, "It would not be appropriate for you to be seen traipsing around with another man," Draco reasoned with a drawl.

Bristling at his remark, "Dean is our servant!" Harriet reminded him with a retort.

"A male servant," Draco corrected her and then decidedly announced, "No, I will be the one to escort you there."

'Mission accomplished,' Alexandra thought with a tiny yet wicked smile that was carefully hidden behind her cup while Harriet stared at him owlishly.

"You will take me there?" Harriet asked warily at last, still staring in disbelief at the man who had acted as if he could not wait to get himself away from her only ten days ago.

Draco nodded curtly. "I have no other plans for today. I can spare a few hours."

* * *

Breakfast ended shortly. Accepting farewells of having an enjoyable trip from Alexandra, Harriet accepted a large basket from Maria. She kept throwing glances at him, which was a combination of wonder and puzzlement as Draco silently ushered her outside.

When she realized where exactly Draco was leading her, Harriet came to a stop. "Why are we going to the stables?" she asked a bit nervously.

"You did not think that we would be walking all the way there, did you?" Draco snorted, glancing at her over his shoulder. "Come now."

Hesitantly dawdling after him "Er ... Do you mean we are taking a carriage?" Harriet enquired with hope that was quickly fading.

Draco frowned at her mindless questions. "Of course not! There is no proper pathway for the carriage to be drawn. The land is too uneven. We will go horseback," Draco informed her as they reached the stables.

Walking inside the stables, Draco turned around to ask Harriet to choose a mare only to notice her absence. With a frown marring his features, Draco called for her and when he received no reply, he impatiently retraced his steps. Draco found a bit pale-faced Harriet standing rigidly, staring at the entrance.

"Mrs. Malfoy, stop procrastinating," Draco snapped, breaking her trance. "Come inside and pick a ride."

Swallowing the lump in her throat, "Can't we just walk? It is really pleasant weather with a light wind and warm light," Harriet appealed to him again in a hopeful tone.

Draco studied her countenance in silence, trying to understand the reason for her apparent reluctance. Suddenly, comprehension washed over him.

"You do know how to ride, don't you?" Draco voiced his doubts. Like many things, the Malfoy Manor housed a fine breed of horses and not once had he seen or heard of Harriet taking advantage of that opportunity during the spring.

Harriet stiffened in response and that was enough for Draco to confirm that his observations had been dead-on, but that only served to raise more questions.

"I remember seeing a couple of horses in The Burrow. Even if they did not have any, how can you not know how to ride a horse?" Draco questioned, his eyebrow arched in incredulity.

"No one knows everything," Harriet snapped defiantly, averting her now flushed-looking face away.

"Yes but …" Draco spluttered before demanding a minute later, "Horses are our primary transport! Why did your family or even your tutors not teach you how to ride?"

"They wanted to. Only I wasn't interested," Harriet shrugged nonchalantly, still not looking at him.

Draco looked at her with narrowed eyes for a brief moment before a teasing smirk broke on his handsome face. "You are afraid of horses," Draco declared confidently, his voice indicating a combination of laughter and confusion.

The colour drained from Harriet's face yet again as she tried to deny it, "I am not. I travel in carriages all the time!"

"Because they are enclosed, hiding the view of the horses," Draco argued with amusement.

"I did not mind travelling in a Bride-wain!" Harriet retorted indignantly.

"You were preoccupied with other matters that day," Draco immediately countered, gazing knowingly at her.

Feeling frustrated at his incessant teasing, "You would be afraid of them too if your cousin tried to trample you under his horse just because he thought it would be amusing to him and his friends!" she blurted out without thinking. Seeing his wide-eyed look, Harriet inwardly repeated her words. When the words she had just uttered registered in her mind, Harriet's eyes bulged in shock and she quickly covered her mouth with her free hand.

"What did you say?" Draco asked at length in a hushed tone that was underlying the rage he was feeling at the moment.

In reply, Harriet hardened her expression. "I am walking there. If you still want to accompany me, then choose whatever method you wish to commute by," she said blankly before swiftly turning and walking in the direction of her destination.

Draco thoughtfully watched as his wife walked away for a couple of minutes before he re-entered the stables.

* * *

Harriet had already walked few yards when she heard the resounding noise of hooves that were obviously of the beastly animal against the hard ground from behind. Stubbornly looking forward, Harriet did not acknowledge Draco who was following her. It turned to be a mistake for her because in the next instant, Draco grabbed her around the waist and pulled her up onto the leather saddle in front of him, ignoring her loud cry of shock.

Protesting loudly, Harriet struggled against his tight hold around her midsection while keeping her eyes firmly shut.

"Mrs. Malfoy, cease your jerky moves if you don't wish us to fall off a racing horse," Draco stated calmly, staring forward.

He would have been on the receiving end of her deathly glare if Harriet weren't averse to opening her eyes, so she settled for shrilly crying in outrage.

"And your shrieks too if you don't want to startle the horse enough for it to throw us down," Draco added in amusement.

Harriet pursued her lips, nettled.

"Oh my god … why the hell did you do that? Stop right now, I want to get down … God ... you cannot force me … stop … oh God … you are mocking me, aren't you? … You find this funny …" Harriet continued to bemoan though in quieter tone, in between taking loud, deep breaths while clutching Draco's coat and hiding her desperately frightened face in his shoulder. Despite the thick saddle, Harriet, with her heart racing in panic, felt the flexing of the muscles on the horse's back.

In the meantime, Draco kept glancing amusedly at Harriet when he wasn't manoeuvring the horse. "Mrs. Malfoy, I compelled you to ride with me so that you can get the feel of riding a horse. Not to keep your eyes closed!" Draco admitted with an exasperated sigh. "It is the first step to overcome your fear of the horse and ride them with carefree. Open your eyes. You are not under the horse this time, but on it. Experience the feel of the wind rushing against your body."

"I am absolutely chipper without knowing how to ride," Harriet snapped reproachfully, refusing to heed to his suggestion. 'And you are one to talk. You never took my advice to overcome your nightmares,' she wanted to add, but her conscience held her tongue back.

Knowing that Draco had no intention of obliging her, Harriet resorted to repeating every two minutes, "Are we there yet?" to Draco's annoyance.

After what felt like forever to Harriet, but only ten minutes in actuality, their horse slowed and came to a halt in the next minute. With a quirk of his lips, Draco pulled free of her grip on his shoulder and jumped down on the ground while Harriet tensely sat on their transport.

"See, it wasn't so bad, was it? And it would have been at least an hour more if we arrived on foot, not to mention we would have tired ourselves out," Draco reasoned softly, sliding his hands on her waist and helping her down. A flicker of guilt crossed his face when he felt a shiver of fear running down her back.

Harriet did not open her eyes until she felt the ground under her feet. "You are just too lazy to walk," Harriet snapped again, throwing a withering glare at Draco before climbing the hill.

Shaking his head drolly, Draco tied the horse to one of the trees at the foot of the hills and hurriedly followed her.

* * *

As they climbed the hill, Draco started the conversation. "So if you do not know how to ride, how did you get around everyday? I cannot imagine your whole family using the same carriage to travel to different destinations. You used to frequent Blaise's house in Swindon in addition to your governess, Mrs. McGonagall's house in Chippanhem, yes?" Draco asked curiously, now leading her.

Frowning at him for not dropping the issue, "I used to walk," Harriet replied curtly and then, "You should try it sometime. It is a good exercise," she added sarcastically.

Arching his brow at her quip, "You don't have to worry about my health, Mrs. Malfoy," Draco drawled and then cheekily added, "and I do indulge in certain activities that exercise my body."

"Like what?" Harriet asked, interested though trying to look nonchalant. "I always thought that riding was an exercise for the horse rather than to the rider."

Biting back his chuckle at her remark, "Fencing, hunting …"

"Figures" Harriet muttered with a roll of eyes.

"… swimming and a couple of sports," Draco listed, taking her outstretched hand and pulling her up over the steep path. Gazing at her, he added, "And you are wrong about riding not being an exercise for the rider. You do need to exert some energy in manoeuvring the horse."

With a blush rapidly creeping up her face, Harriet coughed and hastily averted her face away from his intense grey eyes. Remembering himself, Draco dropped her hand that he was still holding and, turning around, he continued on with the journey.

* * *

Half an hour later, when they had finally reached their destination, they instantly caught a strong whiff emanating from the thousands of lavender flowers along with a few other wild flowers, whose plants spread on the mostly flat area of the hill.

Harriet's face split into a wide grin at the exquisite sight of violet coloured flowers with occasional white and yellow coloured wild flowers. Without further ado, Harriet placed the basket she was carrying on the ground and pulled out two cutting knifes that she had borrowed from their gardener. Handing Draco one, Harriet showed him the proper way of cutting the stems.

'This is manual labour meant for servants,' Draco wanted to protest but then he remembered that it was he who refused to allow the servant to go and also, he did not want Harriet to have any more bad expression of him than she already does. He thought this would have to do in place of a verbal apology for his past conduct.

When Draco silently nodded in understanding, they set to work in silence. In the next two hours that followed, they pruned almost all of the plants off the flowers between themselves. Watching Harriet carefully stake the stems in the basket that was now filled to its brim, "That's a lot of lavender," Draco remarked lightly.

"Yes, it looks a lot now, but I would be surprised if I get more than five medium-sized bottles of its essence," Harriet told him.

Suddenly, Draco's stomach growled loudly in hunger. Seeing his embarrassed face, Harriet smiled softly and said, "We are done. Let us take a break before we head back to the Manor."

Both searched the area for a place to sit, but it was Harriet who noticed a single rock standing a yard away. "Come on," she said, leading him to it.

The rock wasn't large enough and, as such, their shoulders along with their thighs touched when they sat together. Something that Harriet was too busy searching the basket for food to notice unlike Draco. In order to deviate his mind from the sensations, Draco said, "You still haven't told me why you were so intent on coming here and collect these flowers."

"Oh yes," Harriet said realising the truth in his statement. "Well, you see, lavender flowers have so many medical uses. Lavender is used to treat loss of memory, swooning fits, headaches, hysteria, hoarseness, palsy, toothaches, sore joints, colic as well as coughs. It is also used as a stimulant for chest pains and to treat upset stomachs, kidney disorders, dropsy, dressed wounds, jaundice, and insect bites," she recited and then pointing to the plants, she added in emphasis, "See you can't find any bugs wandering around the plants. That is why it is placed between clothes and linens as a fragrant repellent of moths and mosquitoes ..."

Draco stared as her eyes sparkled as she excitedly spoke of the medical wonders of lavender.

"… I plan to dry these flowers and then make their oil," Harriet finished.

"Would you like a fruit or bread, Mr. Malfoy?" Harriet asked, returning to the perusal of the lunch that Marie had packed for them

"Fruit."

"Which one? There are apples, peaches and grapes," Harriet listed.

"I will take an apple," Draco answered promptly. Smiling, Harriet handed him an apple and took one herself.

"Oh, she seemed to forgotten to provide a knife," Harriet commented lightly. Shrugging, Draco decided to use the one that Harriet had given him previously.

He was just about to cut the fruit when Harriet grabbed his wrist. "What are you doing? Don't use that! It's filthy with plant fluids, dust and all," she objected.

Raising a brow at her, "Then what do you suggest I use to cut it?" Draco asked her.

Rolling her eyes in response, "Can't you just eat it as it is?" Harriet said, exasperated. When Draco looked like he wanted to protest against such indecent eating, "Mr. Malfoy, I am the only one here and I don't care about proper etiquette at this moment, especially considering that I am just about to do the same," Harriet huffed, taking a bite of her apple to prove her point.

Draco studied his fruit for a moment before reluctantly bringing it to his mouth and, at Harriet's encouraging nod, he took a bite of it.

Staring at the valley beyond, Harriet did not notice as Draco's eyes drifted back to her face. His gaze spanned the side of her expressive face until it drew towards her mouth. Draco unblinkingly watched for a long moment, captivated as Harriet took another bite and then licked the juice off her plump lower lip.

All of a sudden, Draco leapt to his feet and moved away from her before he gave into his unwanted desires, leaving Harriet briefly confused. On the pretence of looking at the landscape, Draco walked towards the edge of the cliff and stared off.

"It presents a beautiful view from up here, doesn't it, Mr. Malfoy?" Harriet remarked, gazing at the tiny forms of magnificent Manor houses with gorgeous gardens and lushly green lands on this part of Tisbury.

Seeing his silent nod of agreement, "Did you ever come up here before?" Harriet asked interestedly.

"I would have to say, no. In all our exploits around the county, none of us thought of venturing up here," Draco admitted, glancing at her over his shoulder.

"That might be because you were fated to come here with me," Harriet said with a mischievous smile.

Draco looked at her for a long moment before saying with a slight twitch on his lips, "Maybe."

* * *

They spent the next half hour lingering on the hilltop. Draco did not retake his previous seat beside Harriet; instead he walked around gathering some wild flowers. Before they set out to trek back, Draco causally handed the flowers to Harriet to her pleasant surprise.

"Thank you," Harriet whispered, brightly smiling at him.

Their trek downwards passed in comfortable silence.

"Mr. Malfoy, watch your step, the mud is dry and loose here," Harriet cautioned him as she carefully walked in the lead.

"What?" Draco asked absentmindedly, doing exactly the opposite of what Harriet had warned him.

In the next second, Harriet heard the rough crunching of the pebbled soil against boots, which was immediately followed by the loud thud of a body crashing onto the ground. Harriet swirled her head around and watched in horror as Draco rolled down the sloped surface. Fortunately for Draco, he reached no further than ten steps. A thick cluster of shrubs had halted his progress. With her heart in the throat, Harriet ran down to him and crouched beside his outstretched body lying on the bed of tiny shrubbery. Looking at his confused eyes, Harriet worriedly asked, "Mr. Malfoy, are you all right?"

Glancing at her terrified face for a long pause, Draco slowly nodded.

"Did you hurt yourself anywhere?" Harriet inquired further, though keeping her tone low.

Draco felt around his limbs before answering, "Surprisingly, no."

Releasing a huge sigh of relief, Harriet helped him sit up. Now that she was sure that Draco had acquired no injuries, her lips twitched before an involuntary giggle escaped from her mouth. Draco, who was in the process of dusting his shoulders, narrowed his eyes at her, having heard that. Looking at his immaculate hair that was now mussed up with twigs, leaves, flowers and grass sticking from it, Harriet could no longer contain her hilarity and burst into a fit of laughter.

Directing a dirty look at her, "You find this amusing, do you?" Draco scowled, incensed.

"Mr. Malfoy … everyone knows … that you were … born with a silver spoon … in your mouth … but now … you can add that you … you slept … in a bed of … flowers to ... to that phrase," Harriet managed to say between giggles before bursting into laughter again.

"Is that so?" Draco drawled before his eyes acquired an evil glint. Grabbing her wrist, "Then why don't you join me so you can share the credit?" Draco said before pulling her down with him and extracting a startled yelp from Harriet.

A moment later, a ruffled looking Harriet sat, glaring, beside him. Now it was Draco's turn to laugh. Her indignant pout, however, transformed into a surprised yet pleased smile at the sight of Draco's unrestrained laughter.

Composing himself upon seeing Harriet's pointed smile, Draco averted his eyes and resumed dusting off his clothes and then ran his hands through his hair.

"Allow me," Harriet requested quietly and Draco looked thoughtfully at her.

When Draco inclined his head in invitation with slight twist on his lips, Harriet pushed herself forward and stood on her knees in front of him. She ran her hands through his hair, removing the particles from it whilst Draco closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of her fingers across his scalp. He had forgotten how much he loved when someone ran their hands through his hair. Draco remembered that his grandmother was the last one who had done it and that was ten years ago. Now, Draco allowed himself this one indulgence that his wife freely offered.

Brushing themselves off and straightening out their appearance as much as they could, the young couple continued along their journey.

* * *

As they reached closer to the foot of the hill, Harriet's fear of their ride started to rise again. Deciding to tough it out and be done with it, Harriet silently yet nervously allowed her husband to place her on the saddle and then ride their transport back. Again, she tightly nuzzled her face into his chest.

"Open your eyes, Mrs. Malfoy," Draco said softly, his voice as close to pleading as he would allow.

With much hesitation, Harriet, clutching her arms tightly around Draco's waist, slowly turned her head around and peered at the front as the horse raced forward.

Noticing this, Draco smirked smugly. Five minutes later, they reached the Manor.

Again carrying her down, "See you have improved already. All you need is a bit of practise," Draco remarked encouragingly.

"I have had the lifetime of practise. No way am I going to do that again," Harriet announced stubbornly as they entered the porch. Draco shook his head in amusement.

Alexandra, who was waiting for them in the foyer, felt an immense satisfaction as she looked at the flushed happiness on Harriet's face and relaxed countenance of Draco.

"How was your trip, dears?" Alexandra enquired, smiling.

"Oh, it was absolutely great ..." Harriet immediately started, occupying the seat beside her.

* * *

**Author's note**: I hope you liked Alexandra/Harriet and Harriet/Draco bonding in this chapter.

Dr. Farrell Derwin is a fictional character of my own. I purposefully kept his works vague because I don't want to take away the credit from the real doctors/scientists who actually discovered/invented the treatments for women.

cest-la-vie is the French phrase that means 'Such is life'. I learned it a few days ago after one of my readers used it in the review.

Mountaineering was one of the hobbies in the 19th century.

There is one more use of Lavender that Harriet doesn't know, is that in middle ages it was considered a great aphrodisiac. You know, Lavender ranks highest right along with Pumpkin pie's smell that immediately arouses men *wink* Poor Draco, the phenomenal self control he must have exerted among hundreds of them!!!

In the 19th century, doctors used to treat barrenness in women whilst some people used to put lavender under the bed of newlyweds to ensure passion. Thank god, I did not put it under Harriet and Draco's wedding bed. *smirks wickedly*

I forgot to inform you an important detail when I gave the information on 19th century period and one of the readers, Sam was kind enough to point it out to me.

At the start, I said that the story is set in 19th century. In the summary, I also referred the Pride and Prejudice period because I thought you could relate and imagine that time easily. What I forgot to mention is that the wonderful author, Jane Austen belonged to Georgian period (1714-1830). Jane lived in late 1700 and early 1800 of that period to be more precise and she wrote Pride and Prejudice with that era in view. But my story happens in the Victorian period (between mid and late 1800, to be precise). Remember, I mentioned Queen Victoria's husband Prince Albert was responsible for the adaptation of Christmas tree in England. The reason I chose the Victorian era was because certain inventions and discoveries (Christmas trees, advances in medicine, emergence of profession called nursing, and few others that I won't tell you now) were made in that period.

I just thought I should mention this.

Onto the questions you had regarding the behaviour of Alexandra, Draco and Harriet in the last chapter then,

Many of you think that decisions made by Alexandra and Harriet was wrong and Draco's attitude was harsh. You are right, I wrote with that very intention because characters in my story will realistic people who will make mistakes in life. And this is not justification of their actions and I am merely explaining why they felt their decisions were right.

**Draco: **Despite being raised by Alexandra, Draco lived under Lucius's parenting for his first 15 years. It is not hard to imagine that Lucius taught him (firmly and not kindly) that Malfoys do not have any vulnerability or show emotions (other than anger, scorn) and if they do have them and cannot get rid off, they are not supposed to show it to others. Being an impressible kid, Draco had this lesson ingrained in him. Also, Draco doesn't trust Harriet yet and since he has no intention of keeping their marriage after 3 years are finished, he thinks Harry will expose his weakness to outsiders when she is no longer his wife. So, it was his fear of being ridiculed and hurt ego that was making him act his way (like 'hurt before you could be hurt' kind of thing). What can I say, Canon!Draco wasn't nice, Malfoy men don't do nice. In addition, men in that century were very big on masculinity.

**Harriet: **Telling Draco about her knowledge is a big mistake. I wanted it to. Despite the big decision regarding marriage she made or her skills, Harriet is only 18, a teenager who lacks wisdom that one gains only through life experiences. If Molly or Alexandra were in her place, they would have found a way to help Draco without hurting his ego in the process. Harriet's this action also shows Harry's major canon personality trait i.e., impulsiveness. Harriet isn't perfect.

**Alexandra:** Remember, Draco promised to keep Harriet happy in front of all the Weasleys, Alexandra and Blaise when he first came to the Burrow with his proposal. Since women did not have many rights protecting them in 19th century, a man's word held a lot of trust. Not keeping his word was considered very ungentle manly of him. Hence, Alexandra thought that at least for appearance's sake and for preventing his in-laws from questioning his word, Draco would behave well towards Harriet in front of them. Even she could not anticipate that his ego would matter more to him than receiving a blemish on his name. As for inviting Ginny, even Weasleys did not know how much she hated Harriet, so you can hardly expect Alexandra know it only after meeting Ginny a few times (none were one-to-one) before.

**Ginny:** When I started writing this story, I just wanted a character who was close to Harriet who would not be very approving of her (like Ron in 4th and 7th book of canon.) I had no intention of bring her up after the wedding. But when I sat to write the previous chapter, I just wanted to bring Cedric's feelings out to Harriet and Alexandra's reaction to it and their bonding over it. But alas, Ginny kept popping in my mind to create chaos in the absence of Narcissa. I didn't even realize when she became one of the antagonists; I had reserved that spot solely to Draco's lovely parents when I started. I apologize to those who are Ginny's fans and those who were expecting her to change. I am now officially declaring that this story has Ginny's bashing along with Lucius and Narcissa. Some of you suggested, which are all pretty good by way, that I do something about her but I need my antagonists, guys, I won't have a story to tell if everyone loves everyone (not a Brady bunch, no, no… no way) and all is well. Real life is no way like that. Keeping reading to know what happens with her…

My beta, Phoenix Soar asked whether or not Lucius would show his anger on Harriet?

In the canon, Lucius hates Weasleys including Molly, whether it is because she is Arthur's wife or because she is the daughter of the family who actively fought against Voldemort and his death eaters in the first war, I am not sure. Despite that he would never attack her in public, verbally or otherwise (except for sneering or glaring) because there is some propriety (aristocratic manners shown towards a woman) that he would follow. Similarly if Harriet had been a boy in the story, then he would not have hesitated in showing his disapproval to her. But Harriet being a girl will keep him in check. Lucius will expect Narcissa to do the tormenting instead.

I am really trying to keep the characters in their canon personalities especially Harry and Draco so I wanted to reaffirm their personality traits since as the story progresses, they will start showing more complex emotions.

**Harry:**

Impulsive, protective and possessive of people he cares, easily warms up to those who are nice to him, has the habit of bottling up his anger and exploding when it all becomes too much, compassionate, understanding (comes from his experience from living in a house where everyone hated and belittled him). Eager to be in good graces of those he reveres (Dumbledore, I observed this in the 6th canon book when Harry kept insisting on Draco's secret work), ability to easily and quickly forgive those who are truly repentant, as the talent for persuasion, determined, smart, bad tempered and finally reluctant to apologise just to patch up if he thinks he is not in the wrong.

**Draco:**

Protective and possessive of people he cares, snarky, spoilt, self-centred but not cold hearted like his parents (his reluctance to identify the trio in the Manor and his determination to save Goyle in RoR in 7th book. Can you imagine Lucius and Narcissa doing the same if they were in his place?), arrogant, possesses a sharp and biting tongue, academically intelligent, determined, witty, bad tempered, has knowledge of aristocratic manners (etiquette, dance and such), can be sweet (gentleman) when he wants to be and finally, a bad loser.

Tell me if I missed anything or that you think a certain trait that I aforementioned doesn't exist in them. I really really want to know.

Let me know if you have any more questions.

Thank you for bothering to read my rumblings. I hope you liked the new chapter now that their love story is picking up the pace.

**Next one I am gonna make a fun chapter with more of Draco/ Harriet goodness in it! But you know what the magic word to get update soon is? Reviews that's right, people!!!**

**SO, PLEASE REVIEW, *puppy eyes* **


	17. Chapter 17: A Lady in Gentlemen's game?

**LADY MALFOY**

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and everything related belongs to J. K. Rowling. And the places I mention, in the story do not belong to me.

**Author's note:** Immense gratitude to my beta, Savannah0707 for helping me.

I am extremely sorry for my lateness, guys. I won't make any excuse but promise that I will post the next chapter, which I already started writing as early as possible.

Thank you so much, guys for reviewing and encouraging me with your lovely reviews. I know you are eager to read the new chapter but please read the A/N first. I wouldn't have asked you that if I didn't feel it absolutely necessary.

I have added a small note in the middle of the chapter to indicate that from hereon chapter will explicitly contain the game's terminology or its rules and I have explained their meaning in the A/N at the end of the chapter so that you can understand. At first, I wanted to include A/N's in the middle but that seemed very distracting from the actual story. I am really sorry for the inconvenience, guys but if you really want to enjoy the chapter instead of getting confused by some of the words, I strongly suggest that you read the A/N at the bottom first. I know it quite a chore but please I am requesting you to put a little effort in understanding the game.

To those who already know this game, please remember that this is a fictional story and hence, I have taken some liberty with the rules of the game to suit my plot. Please don't flame me for it. Also, I will not go into every detail of the game (because that will take more space than this chapter) and only explain what is necessary to understand the chapter. Also, this game (you will know soon enough) though played since 16th century in country sides, adapted coherent set of rules in the late-18th century and these rules went through many changes since then. This game is a national sport of England, which later became obsessively popular in Australia, New Zealand, India, Pakistan, Sri Lanka and many others.

I won't keep you waiting any longer. Enjoy the longest and difficult (for me) chapter I have written so far!!!

**Warnings:** AU, NON-MAGIC. Harry is a female. You will find swear words but quite seldom. I will add further warnings as story progresses.

**Chapter 17: A Lady in Gentlemen's game?**

As the summer peaked around the country, Manor was once again filled with lively chatter of adults and laughter of children as the large party of the relatives assembled again at the Malfoy estate. Though the visit of Draco's aunts and their respective families in the month of July has been an Annual Malfoy tradition for years, Alexandra had, nonetheless, explicitly written them letters with the invite. She received positive responses for all them except Elizabeth, her husband, and their daughter, Emily.

Elizabeth had written a reply letter to her mother sighting the reason for their impossibility of spending the summer in Tisbury, as that: finally a Gentleman with certain desirable qualities has made himself agreeable to the family and has now received the permission from her husband to court Emily. Parkins were hopeful that if everything went well, they would be having Emily's wedding in the month of September. Alexandra was displeased with their absence at the Manor but appeased at the thought that the entire family will have the opportunity to meet again in September.

Draco and Harriet's pleasure at the news doubled when Alexandra announced that, with Emily's marriage only two months away, she had decided not to invite Lucius and Narcissa to the Manor for the summer. The young couple internally sighed in relief at her declaration for they were both dreading at the thought of hosting Draco's parents until Emily's wedding because Lucius and Narcissa would certainly argue that there would be no point in them travelling back and forth from France to England only to return two months later.

A week before the arrival of the guests, Harriet shuffled around the Manor, zealously instructing the servants regarding the preparation of the guest rooms along with selecting a variety of menus that would be cooked over the days of their visit. Harriet even a wrote a letter inviting Sirius and his family to the Manor now that she could speak freely with her newly discovered Uncle without worrying about Draco's parents knowing. Of course, Harriet had to first consult and seek approbation from Draco before sending the letter.

During the dinner of the day Alexandra received letters from her daughters, "Of course, you will not be working as long as your cousins stay at the Manor, Draco," Alexandra said firmly, her tone booking no argument.

In response, Draco just frowned at her before reluctantly nodding.

Later when he left, Alexandra confided in Harriet that Draco had the habit of getting so immersed in his work that he would forget to enjoy life and she had to habitually remind him to take a reprieve from business on occasion.

Obliging Alexandra's wishes, Draco spent the week thereafter leaving two-week long instructions to his supervisors in the factories and finishing all his important business meetings with the associates. So unless there was an emergency in the any of their factories that required his presence, Draco would be free to spend time with his cousins.

Most of the day of their arrival was spent with the guests resting in their assigned rooms to recuperate from their respective, tiresome journeys.

On the very next day, gentlemen set out to the nearby woods situated to the north of the Manor for deer hunting on horseback while the women made themselves comfortable in the brightly lit drawing room and conferred over a variety of matters, ranging from Emily's wedding to the London season of that year.

"The gentleman's name is Mr. Jonathan Davies. He is a high-ranking officer in the military but plans to retire in a year or so. He was born and raised in London. He has a town house where he keeps his mother but he plans to buy a property in the country to settle in with his family after retirement. He has an older sister who is married and lives with her husband and five children in Somerset," Natalie told them.

"If he chose to live in Somerset, then Emily would at least have you and Grandmother close, if not your parents," Katie remarked, giving Natalie an encouraging smile. Parkin's were apparently still anxious and worried about Emily despite the jubilance over her marriage. 'Natural phenomenon for all families with young and marriageable daughters,' Katie perceived.

"That is our hope," Natalie smiled.

Harriet listened silently yet interestedly as Natalie divulged the details of Emily's suitor and then they discussed the details of the impending wedding, but her attention waned when their conversation moved to the latest gossip from the town.

Harriet, who had neither the familiarity nor any interest in town folks and their lifestyles, enthusiastically took the responsibility of entertaining two of the three children of the party, Nicholas and Keira. Mathew had left with the gentlemen, having insisted on riding with his Father on the hunt.

* * *

On fifth afternoon of their visit, ladies and gentlemen, ensconced in the parlor, were involved in their respective discussions.

Harriet, bored of listening to the women sharing and debating on new fashions that had emerged in the London, started to eavesdrop on men's conversation when she heard the word, 'Cricket'.

"I miss the game very much. I wish we could play here," Edgar whined petulantly.

Smirking at him, "Of course you do, Edgar, having been pulled out of the university team," Draco drawled teasingly.

Immediately, Edgar turned and narrowed his eyes at Morgan who flushed guiltily whilst the others laughed at Edgar's misfortune.

Looking affronted, "They wanted to give the opportunity to younger students!" Edgar retorted hotly.

"And out of all the older players in the team, they only chose you to replace?" Nott asked mockingly, engendering another roar of laughter and teasing smirks.

Edgar turned red in embarrassment and anger. Taking pity at the hapless Edgar, Peter distracted the other men from their taunting by steering the conversation to Annual cricket match of Gentlemen -vs- Players that was held in Lord's grounds.

Unable to contain her excitement over their discussion any longer, Harriet walked towards the corner of the room where the men were all sitting.

"Are you gentleman discussing cricket?" Harriet asked them brightly, interrupting their heated debate.

Other men frowned at her unwanted intrusion whereas Edgar quickly sprang out of his chair and moved to stand beside her. "Why yes, Harriet!" he exclaimed eagerly, "Do you know anything about it?"

"A little," Harriet answered with shy modesty, engendering dismissive nods from the others in response.

Unfazed by their apathetic reactions, "Why can't you play in the estate?" Harriet asked them quizzically. "Grounds behind the Manor are dry and are in perfect condition to play cricket, I should think."

"The issue is not the lack of field but the players," Nott replied disparagingly.

"Oh," Harriet said furrowing her forehead at his rudeness.

A moment later, a smile split on her face as a brilliant idea lit up in her mind, "Well, if you do not mind, I could invite my brothers to join you for the game."

"Do they know how to play? I mean a professional match," Draco asked her sceptically.

"Yes," Harriet nodded emphatically, "They used to play whichever way they liked until our brother Charlie taught them the proper way of playing cricket in addition to its rules and regulations, upon his return from London a few years back. Now they avidly follow the matches between England and Australia."

"Are they any good?" Malcolm enquired further.

"Yes, I believe so," Harriet replied with a smile.

"Well, it doesn't hurt to try a match," Peter suggested to which the others except Edgar reluctantly nodded.

"All right!" Edgar exclaimed gleefully. "So it's settled then?" he asked glancing between the men for confirmation.

When they nodded in agreement, Harriet, smiling, mentally took a head count of them.

"You all make only six…" Harriet started before Edgar interrupted her. "Don't count Morgan here. He can recite the rules and regulations of cricket in his sleep but does not want to venture into the cricket field itself," he chortled.

"I am an intellect, not a sportsman!" Morgan exclaimed indignantly.

Harriet smiled good-naturedly at him and suggested, "You could be the Umpire. They would surely need one."

"That is fine!" Morgan agreed haughtily and no one objected.

"With Henry, Landen, Thomas, Crabbe and Goyle, the count reaches ten," Draco intoned casually.

"Ah yes, the last two of your servants could certainly do with little physical exercise, Malfoy," Nott commented throwing a smirk at Draco.

Snorting in agreement, "Sirius and Regulus will play. I will invite Blaise also," Draco said after a pause.

"Are all of your brothers going to play, Harriet?" Peter asked her.

"No, Bill and Charlie are not in Wiltshire at the moment. So only Fred, George and Ronald will be playing," Harriet answered him.

"We will be still short of six players," Edgar remarked, frowning.

Thinking for a moment, "I could ask them to bring their friends along," Harriet offered as a solution.

"Excellent!" Edgar exclaimed cheerfully before exhorting her. "Well, don't waste any time, Harriet. Go," he said nudging her towards the door, "Write them an invitation letter now. Hopefully, we can have a match the day after tomorrow."

Chuckling at his ardour, "All right," Harriet said leaving the room.

* * *

Handing the letter to Dean, "Deliver this immediately to my family in Biddestone and please wait for the reply," Harriet instructed him.

* * *

The Weasley's were about to sit for the dinner that evening when Dean arrived at the Burrow with Harriet's letter. It was Arthur, who accepted it, opened and read.

"What does Harriet say?" Molly asked anxiously when Arthur finally looked up from the letter. Ever since the incident caused by Ginny in May, Molly tensed with the fear of hearing some unpleasant news whenever they received Harriet's letter and the fact that a week hasn't passed since Harriet's last letter wasn't helping her nerves.

Giving her a reassured smile, "Well, the letter is mainly directed to the boys," Arthur informed her.

The said boys who were watching their father curiously as he read, perked up and eagerly repeated Molly's question, "What does she say?"

"Well, here I will read it out loud …"

_Dear Father,_

_I hope that you are all well. I am quite well myself, though a little engaged with entertaining the guests at the moment. As I have informed you in my previous letter, Mr. Malfoy's aunts and cousins have arrived at the Manor, safe and sound. We are still waiting for Uncle Sirius and his family who will be arriving tomorrow._

_The reason for my rather unexpected letter is that the gentlemen at the Manor desire to play cricket but are unable to do so for the lack of players. And knowing my brothers' passion for the game, I took the liberty of offering their membership. Please relay my apologies to them for my impetuous action and enquire on my behalf whether they would be interested in playing the match with my in-laws on this coming Sunday. We will, however, understand if they have prior engagements. But if Fred, George and Ron are willing, I want them to be informed that the men would be still short of six players and hence, I request them to gather their friends and bring them along to the Manor._

_I have asked Dean to wait for your reply. I am enclosing this letter with the hope that I would get to see my brothers soon. Take care of yourself and pass on my love and wishes of goodwill to the rest of the family._

_With love,_

_Harriet_

_P.S. Please forgive the shortness of my letter, Father. I will write again._

Arthur was not surprised to find the three boys eagerly nodding in acceptance to the invitation when he finished reading. The twins' decision was unhesitant since they closed the joke shop on Sundays.

After Dinner, Fred, George and Ron walked around the neighbourhood consulting and affirming the acceptance of their friends to the invitation. That very night, Fred sent the reply letter to Harriet with Dean.

* * *

Edgar greeted the Black's upon their arrival with similar gaiety as Harriet, to everyone's surprise, considering that he wasn't a very close acquaintance of them. The confirmation of attendance of all players for the much-awaited match tomorrow, however, was the true reason for his spiritedness.

"Harriet, this is my wife, Mrs. Olivia Black," Sirius introduced them gaily. Olivia was kind faced woman in her early thirties with auburn hair and brown eyes.

"So we meet at last, Harriet," Olivia said with a slight American accent, smiling and holding her hand. Olivia wasn't English by birth; she was born and raised in South Carolina. Sirius had met and fallen in love with her during his trip to America years ago.

It was her pleasing demeanour and soft-spoken ness that appealed to the people rather than her physical attributes. And Harriet suspected that it was exactly why Sirius chose her for a wife.

"Yes, Aunt Alice" Harriet smiled widely. A month after she began the correspondence with Sirius, Harriet started exchanging separate letters from Olivia and eventually, she developed a close pen-friendship with both her Uncle and Aunt.

"…and my daughter, Isabella" Sirius said proudly, presenting their nine-months old daughter he was carrying in his arms.

Isabella was pretty little girl who had inherited almost all of her father features; most significant were the black hair and grey eyes. The girl looked slightly frightened when Harriet and Edgar surrounded around Sirius and gushed nonsensically at her. Isabella tightly clung to her father's coat, refusing to go when they outstretched their arms, reaching for her.

Harriet and Edgar immediately backed away though when Isabella's wide grey eyes watered and her lips quivered before she started crying.

"She just needs sometime to get accustomed to new people and surroundings," Olivia assured them when they looked chagrined for causing the distress to the baby and directed an apologetic look at her parents.

When Isabella quieted down upon Sirius's soothing words and light bouncing a few minutes later, "Please come, I will show to your rooms," Harriet offered, noticing the tired looks on her Uncle and Aunt's faces.

* * *

After a few hours of rest, Sirius was back to his jaunty self. With the absence of Lucius and Narcissa, dinner that evening was filled with liveliness and good humour unlike the one on Harriet and Draco's wedding day. Alexandra looked immensely pleased at the fullness of the dining table and especially satisfied by the small yet genuine smile on Draco's face.

Having spent last few months with only Alexandra and Draco for company, Harriet was vivacious at having so many people to converse with.

* * *

On Sunday, Edgar approached the breakfast, practically bouncing with nervous energy at the prospect of the upcoming match. After breakfast, when Blaise arrived, Edgar kept pacing in the foyer and frequently glancing at the front door impatiently waiting along with Sirius who shared his feelings, for the arrival of Weasley's. When Edgar informed him and Regulus about the match during the dinner last night, Sirius confessed that he hadn't played the game in a long while but was eagerly looking forward to it.

When they did arrive around half past nine, Harriet offered to serve them breakfast, which the Weasley boys promptly declined with the admittance that Molly had refused to allow them to leave without having a proper meal. Their friends who had come along also assured her that they had had their morning meals.

So, without further ado, Gentlemen left for the grounds, carrying their equipment with them. This time, both Keira and Nicholas joined Mathew as he followed the men to the grounds, leaving wistfully staring Harriet behind. She had thought of convincing the women to go and witness the match before Natalie commented on how the unbearable heat of the summer could damage a Lady's delicate skin, which the other women wholeheartedly agreed, and thus, flooding Harriet's hopes.

* * *

"Francis, have you informed the boys about the lunch?" Alexandra questioned the butler. The ladies had already settled on the table and were waiting for the men to arrive before commencing with the meal.

"Yes, Madam" Francis answered politely, "Lord Malfoy messaged that they will be having lunch at least a hour later and for you to not wait for them at the dining."

"Just as well," Alexandra said with a sigh echoing other women's reaction, "But remember to serve them lunch in the recreational room after a hour even if they do not order for it. Immersed in the thrill of the game, they will surely forget to eat."

"Yes, Madam."

* * *

**Read A/N 1 on Cricket now if you want to have a better understanding the game. Thank you.**

On the grounds…

Serpents having won the toss chose to bat first and made a significant score by the time their innings ended around one in the afternoon. After a half hour interval for lunch, the match resumed with Lions' turn to bat now. Their innings was already more than half way through with Fred and Ernie's pair batting.

Striking the ball, Ernie desperately signalled Fred to score the run. Simultaneously, they were interchanging their positions by running in the opposite directions on the pitch, when Ernie who had his eye fixed on the ball's movement, unwittingly and forcefully slammed into George who was cutting across the pitch to catch the ball thrown by Nott, sending both of them crashing onto the ground.

Cursing aloud, George sat up and brushed the dirt off his arms and turned to apologize to the smaller boy but paused at the gasping and moaning coming from Ernie who was tightly clutching his ankle. Having noticed the accident by now, Fred hurriedly approached his fallen partner and his brother.

"Mate, are you all right?" Fred asked anxiously.

In response, Ernie just shook his head with a grimace.

"Can you stand?" George enquired worriedly, standing on his feet.

Feeling guilty, George slowly helped on his feet. Leaning heavily on George, Ernie gingerly placed his injured leg on the ground only to cry out in pain.

Peter who was sitting out with his teammates watching the game, having been already dismissed, hastened towards the pitch along with the others, after witnessing the collision.

Upon their arrival, Fred gravely explained the matter to his captain who was grimly watching pained looking Ernie.

"Do you think you could continue to play after some rest?" Peter inquired him.

Ernie slowly shook his head with an apologetic grimace on his face. Disappointed, Peter sighed whilst others teammates cursed loudly.

Meanwhile, Draco gathered around them along with his team, watching the opposing team's interaction. "Well, replace him with Edgar, now if he or Weasley gets dismissed, the match ends," he drawled, smirking smugly without needing to finish his statement with 'and we win'.

"What?" Fred shouted, outraged before Peter could nod in defeat. "It is because of your teammate that Ernie has to retire injured!"

"It was McMillan who knocked into Weasley!" Nott growled angrily.

"George ran across the pitch cutting his path!" Ron accused, enraged.

George looked offended at his brother's insinuation that he had purposefully tried to sabotage their friend. Ron flushed a little upon seeing the betrayed look his brother was directing at him.

"Weasley, there is no rule against a fielder running across the pitch to catch the ball," Draco sneered at him.

Before the argument could escalate, Malcolm interfered. "Look, there is nothing that could be done now. Put Edgar on the field and continue the play," Malcolm said placidly, glancing at Peter's team.

When Fred and his team members still refused to move, "What else can you do? It's not like you have someone else to replace Ernie with. Unless of course if you want little Mathew or even elderly Francis or Abraham to play for your team," Malcolm added reasonably.

Defeated, Peter finally nodded in agreement and signalled Edgar to take Ernie's place. Just as everyone was moving back to their positions, "Harry could be play," Fred blurted out, not willing to admit defeat. His crestfallen expression instantly brightened as he latched on that enlightening idea. "Yes, yes, Harry could play for us," he repeated wildly.

Within seconds, irate expression on Ron's face vanished to be replaced by a wide grin as also with his Biddestone friends whilst Draco stood, stupefied at Fred's suggestion. Blaise pursed his lips tightly to stop the oncoming amused smirk.

"Who is Harry?" Peter asked furrowing his eyebrows in confusion at the same time, as wide-eyed George said, "No way!"

"Our sister, of course!" Ron exclaimed giving Peter an odd look.

"You address her with a boy's name?" Edgar asked drolly, causing Ron's ears to turn red.

"Oh no. No way!" George objected loudly when no one seemed to have heard him the first time.

"Why not? Are you afraid?" Fred said tauntingly, knowing that it was, in fact, the case. Unable to deny it, George just glared at him.

"Does she even know how to play?" Peter asked with a frown glancing between the twins and Ronald.

"You will see," Fred said with utmost confidence whilst Ron and his friends nodded vigorously. "Oh yes," Ernie dreamily sighed with reverence, momentarily forgetting the ache in his ankle.

"But a woman in a man's game?" Peter asked uncertainly.

"Let's take a vote," Sirius interjected calmly before his team members could launch into an argument among themselves.

Immediately, Fred and Ron along with their friends raised their hands with Sirius and Edgar joining in their support, though for different reasons.

Outvoted, Peter had no choice but to accept in resignation. Abruptly, Nott and Regulus burst forth into laughter.

"That was the funniest thing I have heard in a long time, a woman playing Cricket, indeed!" Nott stated, gaining a little composure on his mirth. Regulus and Malcolm blithely nodded in agreement.

"Hey, Harry knows all about cricket!" Ron retorted glaring at them, feeling indignant on behalf of his sister.

"Knowing and actually playing the game are completely different matters, Weasley," Regulus quipped with a snort.

"Oh Harry can play," Justin insisted seriously and then facing their dubious looking captain he mouthed, "Trust us."

Terry standing beside him, nodded in support at Peter.

Nott and Regulus just scoffed at their stupidity.

Finally giving a nod to his pleading teammates, Peter turned to stoically standing Draco, "Will you let your wife play, Draco?" he asked him.

"First of all, MacDougal, we never agreed to allow you to replace McMillan with a new player, which is totally against the rules by the way and secondly, certainly not with a woman," Nott spat condescendingly.

Before Fred and Ron could start with their previous accusations, Sirius turned to face Draco. "Draco, you all cannot refute the claim that the equal part of blame lies with your teammate as with Ernie for his injury. You have to make a concession," he appealed to him.

When Draco still looked like he wanted to protest, Sirius calmly added, "Dear cousin, we are playing a friendly match here among family and acquaintances, not a professional one where our national pride is on line, are we not?"

Regulus sneered, disgusted at the display of his elder brother's sickly sweet cajoling.

Looking at the imploring expression on Sirius' face, "Fine. You can have a change of player," Draco drawled at length.

"Draco, you can't…" Regulus fell silent, fuming when Draco raised an authoritative hand cutting off his protest.

Whilst Sirius bestowed a proud smile upon Draco, Peter gave him a nod of gratitude before asking, "Will you also let Harriet play for us?"

Now, that was a difficult question to answer. Draco was, at first, stunned to learn that his wife knew the game and what's more, how to play it. Looking at the fervid reactions of her brothers and their friends and especially, the carefully blank expression on Blaise's face, Draco could not find a reason to doubt their claims. If he was honest with himself, Draco's mischievous side was intrigued and rather curious to witness her performance but the thought of exposing his wife to the undoubtedly perverse eyes of other men was what preventing him from acquiescing to their pleas instantly. It was not the presence of his cousins and her brothers that bothered Draco but their friends, especially that McMillan fellow who was absentmindedly sighing Harriet's name. It took all the self-control for Draco not to attack the already injured guest.

"What say you, Mr. Malfoy? It is, after all, your decision," Fred said, raising his eyebrows at him. Draco did not miss the challenging glint in his eyes.

Finally, his curiosity and desired for not wanting to be accused by the Weasley's of repressing their sister's interests, Draco reluctantly made the mental decision on his behalf and then beckoning his teammates a little away from the Lions, he quirked a questioningly brow at them. As Harriet's husband, it might be up to Draco to decide whether or not, to allow her to play but he felt that he needed his teammates support in this.

"I think we should accept. They are losing and they know it. They must be desperate if they are willing to induct a woman," Malcolm suggested with a shrug. "Besides, this way when they lose they won't have the reason to accuse us of foul play."

Suddenly, a predatory leer spread across Regulus' face as he realized the true behind Malcolm's words. "Yes, let them have their way, Draco because their loss would be much more humiliating," he said savagely, forgetting his previous opposition.

"No, no," George objected ceaselessly. "You don't know what you are doing. Don't agree to it!"

"Oh, come on, no one can save them now. What can she do?" Regulus asked rhetorically.

"Malfoy, I can't believe you are even thinking of tainting the Gentlemen's game by allowing a woman in it," Nott sneered derisively.

Though George opposed at having Harriet play, he could not help bristling at Nott's reprehending comments.

Ignoring Nott's words, Draco finally threw an inquisitive glance at Blaise. Staring blankly at him for a moment, Blaise gave an imperceptible nod.

"We accept," Draco proclaimed at last, turning to the Lions.

"Brilliant!" Fred exclaimed whilst George shook his head in dismay at his teammates.

Together the players turned to the Umpire, Morgan who was silently watching them with bored expression on his face shrugged uncaringly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Harriet tried to catch the glimpses of the ongoing match through the window at every opportunity whenever the other women's attention diverted from her. She distracted herself from the match by spending the entire morning playing with Isabella who had finally warmed up to her or maybe because Olivia was sitting right beside them.

But around half past twelve, Isabella succumbed to sleep causing Harriet to sigh in disappointment. Eventually, Nicholas and Keira followed her to the daily afternoon nap, having brought from the grounds by Francis during the lunch and thus, leaving Harriet ideal again. So, Harriet had no choice but to join the women as they talked.

Harriet absently listened to their conversation on latest fashion trends as her heart and mind were on the match, taking place on the grounds. Harriet was annoyed that she could not even get a brief account of how the match was progressing. Recreational room on the ground floor that opened only to the grounds had restrooms, a bathing room and even dining place; facilities provided primarily so that the Gentlemen does not need the reason to the enter the house and ruin the marble floor and expensive rug and carpets with their muddy shoes. In addition, the men destroyed her hopes of learning about their game by not having lunch with them.

"You seemed distracted, Harriet. Are you upset that Draco hasn't eaten lunch with us?" Laura said teasingly.

Unable to refute her observation, Harriet just blushed in embarrassment. But the truth of the matter was, Cricket had always fascinated her.

Harriet was utterly entranced by the game when she first encountered her brothers playing almost six years ago. Consequently, Harriet pleaded with them and even offered to do their chores if her brothers took her along. It was purely through accident that her brothers discovered her inborn talent for the sport. Whilst Ron became a bit jealous when she turned out to be a better player than him, Fred and George thought she would be an asset to their team and henceforth, secretly taught her the intricacies of actually playing the game over the following days.

On the next Sunday match, the Weasley boys launched their new, mysterious member against the opposing team. Of course, the other boys from both the teams were not thrilled about allowing a little girl to play with them. A couple of mean-spirited boys like Zacharias Smith and Adrian Pucey even ridiculed her. Finally, it was the threats of being pranked by the twins that shut their mouths and let her play. Needless to say, Weasleys' team had a spectacular win that day. Part of the reason for opposing team's loss was that the players were engrossed with gaping foolishly at Harriet's dexterity with the bat especially considering the fact that she seemed to weigh not even twice as much as that of her bat. But it was her light frame that gave her the advantage of quickness of the feet. And thereafter, Harriet's days of being just a keen spectator ended as she continued to play in her brothers' team despite the numerous, angry protests from the opposing team and they had won most of the matches since.

The news of Harriet's induction in her brothers' cricket team reached Molly's ears by the very next day from an unsurprising source, Mrs. Smith. To put it mildly, Molly wasn't impressed either with the boys or Harriet whereas Arthur looked amused by twins' enthusiastic and comic account of Harriet's performance against Zacharias' bowling. Naturally, it was Arthur who had to restrain his wife from forbidding Harriet from playing again. After many pleadings from the twins and Harriet herself, Molly reluctantly agreed but not without directing threats of painful punishments to the boys if Harriet ever got so much as a scratch. It was also during the matches that Harriet got closely acquainted with Cedric.

The sudden appearance of Francis in the drawing room brought Harriet out of her pleasant memories of the days spent playing Cricket with her brothers.

"Mrs. Malfoy, Mr. Weasley wishes to see you on the grounds," Francis informed her.

Harriet immediately sprang on her feet with sudden enthusiasm. "Oh, someone must have been hurt. I ought to go and see to it. Please excuse me," Harriet requested hastily moving towards the door.

* * *

As soon as she arrived on the grounds carrying a box in her hands, Fred who was waiting for her at the entrance, exclaimed, "Harry!" instantly gaining her attention.

"I called you here.." was all Fred could say before Harriet interrupted him.

"Which one of you is injured?" Harriet demanded, scrutinizing the boys until her gaze landed on Ernie who was being supported and carried forward by George and Ron across the makeshift cricket field towards them.

"What happened?" Harriet asked rushing towards them.

"Twisted ankle," Ernie panted, his face flushed with exhaustion and pain.

Nodding grimly, "Come on, let's take him to the guest room. I will show you the way." Harriet said softly.

"No!" Ernie exclaimed loudly in objection. "I want to see the rest of the game."

Harriet pursed her lips in disagreement but did not argue. Being an ardent lover of the game herself, Harriet could understand his eagerness to at least witness the game since he no longer could play for the day.

"All right," Harriet sighed and then scanning the grounds, she said pointing to the oak tree, "Bring him to that arbour."

"Careful." Harriet instructed as George and Ron lowered Ernie onto the shadowy ground beneath the tree. Crouching at the feet of Ernie's outstretched legs, she gingerly pulled out his boot and removed his sock. Harriet turned his ankle to the sides to examine the red, swollen skin and threw an apologetic glance at him when he soundly winced in pain. Harriet then opened the box she brought with her and pulled out a glass jar filled with pain-relieving balm. Uncorking the jar while holding it in her left hand, Harriet dipped her right hand inside and removed her oily, green-coloured, cream coated fingers out. As she went to apply the cream on his ankle, her gaze absently fell on the ring on the hand that was holding the jar. Harriet paused and stared for a long moment, at the large diamond embedded on the ring that was glistening brightly against the reflection of sunlight. Releasing a soft and regretful internal sigh, Harriet slowly withdrew her hand from his foot and closed the fingers into a fist. Harriet closed her eyes for a brief second before opening and looking up at her brother who was hovering over them, watching the proceedings in silence.

"Here Fred, you do it," Harriet said quietly, extending the jar up to him.

Fred frowned deeply, befuddled at her strange behaviour until he heard a loud yet drawling voice of Draco who had just returned from the recreational room, enquiring after Ernie's injuries from a distance. All the other players had taken this opportunity to use the restroom or quench their thirst.

Immediately comprehension drew on Fred's face and his cheeks tinged pink in embarrassment. Nodding in understanding, Fred silently took the jar and applied the balm on Ernie's injured ankle with Harriet's instructions of 'gentle strokes'.

"How did this happen?" Harriet asked curiously when Fred finished the task.

"Well, Ernie was making a run when he collided with George who came running across the middle of the pitch to catch the ball that Nott threw," Fred replied. "Right nasty fall, it was!"

"George, you are hurt too?" Harriet asked concernedly, turning to George.

"Just a few of scratches, nothing big," George assured her, smiling.

That was Fred blurted out, "You have to play for us, Harry!"

Harriet blinked before saying with surprised laughter, "What?"

Her amusement, however, died upon seeing the utter seriousness on Fred's face. "Fred, have you gone completely barmy?" Harriet remarked incredulously. "I can't play cricket in front of my in-laws!"

"Oh, come on Harry. We need you. We are losing badly and it is quite insulting and humiliating," Fred complained before his voice acquired a cajoling tone, "Remember, how much you love the game. You even used to bribe us to let you play. Now we are inviting you ourselves."

Ron, Ernie and others nodded at her pleadingly.

Noticing the apprehension on her face, "Harry, don't agree. Think what Mother will say when she finds out. She would surely go ballistic!" George said forcibly making one last attempt at stopping Harriet from playing.

Directing a heated glare at George, "Don't listen to him, Harry. Think how happy Father is going to be when he learns that you haven't sacrificed all of your interests after marriage!" Fred said, countering George's statement.

"Oh my God!" Harriet exclaimed with sudden comprehension and then abruptly bursting into giggles, she managed to say, "You two….. are…. on… opposite teams? That… is…… bloody hilarious!"

Both Fred and George's expressions turned sore at her words.

"Whose ingenious idea was that?" Harriet inquired mirthfully, glancing between the twins.

"Your beloved husband's!" George confessed dryly, earning an astounded look from Harriet.

"Aye and I am getting to see the nasty side of George here!" Fred groused to her, causing George to glare at him. "Please Harry, you have to play."

Apprehension on Harriet's face wavered, inclining towards the desire to play Cricket again.

"Even Mr. Malfoy agreed to let you play for us!" Ron interjected, coaxingly.

Harriet's eyes widening in utter shock at that revelation.

"Are you sure?" Harriet finally whispered in disbelief.

Seeing the Harriet's almost acquiesce, "Mr. Malfoy? Tell your wife that you don't mind her playing with us," Fred loudly prompted turning to face Draco standing at a distance from them.

Staring at the anxious yet hopeful expression on Harriet's face, "Yes," Draco said causing Harriet to beam at him.

"All right!" Fred exclaimed cheerfully.

Grinning widely, Ernie handed the bat and gloves saying, "All the best, Harry."

Thanking him, Harriet accepted his equipment.

Grumbling under his breath, George jogged up to his teammates who have arrived from restroom by now whilst Peter and others joined his brothers under the tree.

Adorning the gloves, Harriet took a minute to properly scan the makeshift circular ground of the cricket field of diameter of around 85 yards with a makeshift pitch of 8 yards situated at the centre. Several flags erected around the perimeter of the field with a rope tying the flags together, marked the boundary. Impressed, Harriet finally rested her gaze on the scoreboard that was placed at a distance with Abraham standing beside it, writing the score.

**Snakes Vs Lions**

**Snakes**

**Batsman--------------------------------------- Runs -------- balls**

******************************************************

Draco (c) ---------- c Seamus b Fred ---------------- 34 ------------ 39

Malcolm ------------ b Edgar --------------------------- 37 ----------- 41

George ------------ lbw b Anthony ------------------- 25 ----------- 22

Blaise (wk) ------- st Ron b Fred -------------------- 28 ----------- 24

Henry ------------- c Peter b Ernie -------------------- 37 ----------- 31

Landen ----------- batting ----------------------------- 13 ----------- 20

Gregory ---------- (run out) Sirius -------------------- 1 ------------- 3

Dean

Vincent

Regulus

Theodore

********************************************************

------------------------------------------------------------- 175 ------------ 180

**Lions**

**Batsman ----------------------------------------- Runs ---------- balls**

*********************************************************

Peter (c) ------------- c Landen b Theodore ----------- 30 ------------- 29

Sirius ----------------- c Blaise b Gregory --------------- 21 ------------- 28

Ron (wk) ------------ b Regulus -------------------------- 12 ------------- 15

Justin ---------------- (run out) Draco ------------------- 4 -------------- 9

Micheal -------------- lbw b Theodore ------------------- 11 ------------- 20

Seamus ------------- st Blaise b Dean ------------------- 5 --------------- 8

Terry ---------------- c Draco b Vincent ------------------ 6 --------------- 7

Ernie ---------------- rtd of injury ------------------------- 7 --------------- 10

Anthony ------------ b Dean ------------------------------ 8 ---------------- 11

Fred ----------------- batting ------------------------------ 1 ---------------- 2

Edgar

*********************************************************

------------------------------------------------------------- 105 --------------- 139

As she studied the score, Harriet's eyes widened and she swirled her head around. "Fred, I seriously hope that you are not expecting me to outscore that!" Harriet demanded, pointing to the scoreboard. Looking at the single figures of their batsmen's score, it was quite obvious to Harriet that Snakes had a strong team.

Shrugging, "Harry, you never refused a challenge," Fred said knowingly.

"You can't be serious! I am not that incredible," Harriet said, biting her lips worriedly. They are expecting her to score 71 runs in 41 balls with only two players for partnership.

"Look, don't think about the score. Just play your game," Fred said comfortingly. Despite his words, it was apparent from the hopeful looks on her teammates' faces that they are expecting her to win the game for them.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Harriet slowly nodded causing her team members to sigh in relief.

"Welcome to the team, Harriet," Peter declared officially, earning a hesitant yet grateful smile from Harriet.

"All right, listen up. Currently, Regulus and Nott are bowling alternatively. Whilst Regulus is a fast bowler, Nott is a spinner, he intends to overwhelm the batsman to break his concentration by varying the style of spin, so be careful of him," Peter informed her.

"And Regulus has the habit of throwing lot of wide balls," Sirius supplied helpfully.

"Uh…" Harriet said furrowing her eyebrows in confusion. "By doing that, isn't he giving the batsman one run for free?"

Rolling his eyes in exasperation, "Yes but he believes that it is better than giving the batsman an opportunity to strike the ball and score more than one," Sirius explained.

After her teammates finished giving her pointers, Harriet self-consciously followed Fred to the makeshift pitch, acutely aware of the disapproving and critical stares of the in-laws, and especially the penetrating gaze of her husband.

"Come on Harry, let us them give a show!" Fred said, rubbing his palms together gleefully.

"Draco, you have no idea what you have gotten yourself into," Blaise murmured with a wicked smirk, taking his position as wicket keeper.

* * *

Upon reaching the pitch, Fred occupied the striker's end whilst Harriet non-striker's simultaneously as the Serpents' team members took their respective positions.

Striking the ball thrown by Nott, Fred managed to score a run and interchange his position with Harriet's.

Occupying the striker's end, Harriet smiled at Blaise standing behind her before swatting in front of the wicket. Observing the wicket carefully, Harriet tried to take guard by placing her bat in the exact front line of the middle stump.

"Fred, is this good?" Harriet enquired loudly, unconscious of stocked stares that she was receiving from her opponents.

Fred, however, noticed their looks and smirked evilly before turning to Harriet. "Absolutely, Harry!" he answered her.

Nodding, Harriet stood on her feet and marked the spot by digging slight with the bat and poised for batting. Harriet then scanned the ground to note the fielders' positions before her gaze rested on the bowler, Nott at the opposite end.

Sneering at her, Nott prepared to bowl. At Morgan's signal, Nott slowly ran in a parabolic path and throwing the spinning ball at Harriet.

Draco's team that was watching her intently, snorted dryly as she simply stopped the ball without scoring any. The same action was repeated for the next three balls.

Smirking smugly, Nott, in the bout of over-confidence, released a loose ball giving Harriet the opportunity that she has been waiting for, to swing her bat and strike the ball with such force and celerity that it did not stop or land until it crossed the border and thus, earning six runs for Lions.

Serpents except Blaise openly gaped as they watched the ball's progress until loud cheers and catcalls erupted from Ron and his friends. Then Peter, Edgar and Sirius along with the Serpents' turned to appraise Harriet's slender frame, having been dumbfounded by the sheer strength of her arms.

[112] runs for Lions

Nott glared at Harriet who was exchanging a smile with Fred, knowing that he would not get the chance to take revenge for her shot until after the next over. "Beginner's Luck!" He sniped, temporarily relinquishing his position to Regulus.

As Sirius warned, Regulus tried to throw a wide ball every time to the annoyance of Harriet and Fred but fortunately for them, he didn't always succeed. Though she did not try such bold strike again, Harriet, with Fred's familiar support, steadily raised the score by making one or two runs with each ball.

Peter, Sirius and Edgar along with Serpents watched in wonder as despite her highly restrictive dress, Harriet effortlessly scuttled back and forth the length of the pitch.

* * *

Wanting to break the now comfortably settled partnership of Fred and Harriet, Draco kept changing his bowlers by giving an opportunity to his every team member who could bowl. Having no success, Draco growled in frustration and then bellowed at George, beckoned towards him with the single wave of his hand.

Grimacing, George ran up to his irate captain where his other vexed team members joined them.

"What the bloody hell, Weasley? Why are none of our intimidation tactics working on your sister?" Draco demanded agitatedly.

George winced at that. For past several minutes, Draco was futilely trying to get Harriet dismissed. Draco and his cousins had finally realized that Harriet was one with the batting skill whereas Fred, who was basically a bowler, was merely supporting her while she scored the runs for her team. Getting Harriet dismissed at this point would cause an irreparable damage to the Lions and thus, confirming their loss.

"Er…you see,…well …. there is no point in overwhelming her with our larger frames or concentration breaking techniques because we taught Harriet from the beginning to focus only on the ball rather than the bowler or fielders so that she won't feel intimidated by our bigger and broader frames," George confessed reluctantly. "When it comes to batting, Harriet is an extremely determined player with the patience of a saint."

George cringed at intense glares that his team members were directing at his admittance before defensively saying, "Hey, I warned not to let her play, didn't I? None of you listened."

Regulus let out a string of curses that were definitely unbecoming of a gentleman. Nott and Malcolm followed suit.

Raising a delicate brow at George, "Are you saying that she is invincible as a player?" Draco drawled in disbelief.

"Well, no….Harry got out a few times ….but it was purely out of luck of the opposing team," George admitted despondently.

Frowning for a moment, "Fine, let's get Weasley and Edgar dismissed then," Draco ground out the order and then glowering at George, he added, "Don't tell me your brother invincible too?"

"No, he is not," George began reluctantly, feeling guilty for divulging his brother's gaming vulnerabilities but looking at the hard looks his team mates were throwing at him, he continued. "Like most of the bowlers, Fred is impatient when it comes to batting. He has the tendency of getting carried away after achieving a few successful strikes."

"All right, you know what to do," Draco drawled looking inquiring at his bowlers who immediately nodded. "Good, let's take him out."

Fielders moved back to their positions but not before Draco discreetly throwing an accusingly glare at Blaise who ignored it blithely.

* * *

Seeing that none of his bowlers were succeeding, Draco himself took up the task of bowling, hoping to break their partnership. Lion's teammates who were watching the ongoing match while occupying the chairs outside the makeshift border, leaned forward in weariness seeing the Lord and Lady of the Manor face off each other.

Turning to Harriet, Draco raised an elegant brow at his wife at which Harriet flushed but immediately narrowed her eyes at him when he smirked arrogantly at her.

For all his show of being a fast pacer, Draco threw a slow ball at Harriet that she could do nothing but sweep it to a distance so that she could make a run on the pitch.

To her utter annoyance, Draco stood in the middle of the pitch yelling at the fielder to stop the ball while seemingly unaware that he was blocking her path in the process. Huffing in irritation, Harriet had to taking a long route by running around him towards the crease.

Strongly suspecting that it was done deliberately, "You play dirty, Mr. Malfoy!" Harriet accused hotly when he approached the wicket to retake his position.

Throwing a smirk at her, "Mrs. Malfoy, if you consider superior competition as dirty play than that is your opinion," Draco said coolly, walking away

"Supreme competition, ha!" Harriet scoffed, narrowing her eyes at his back.

* * *

Having continuously run the length of the path for last consecutive five balls, Harriet was breathless. Reclining heavily on her bat, Harriet kept gasping for breath while clutching her side of her stomach. She hadn't played the game in over a year and therefore, she was feeling the strain from lack of practice.

"Tired, Mrs. Malfoy?" Nott who was now taking the position of the bowler, drawled sardonically. "You know, no one will mind if you quit now!"

Discretely or not so, Harriet wiped the sweat that was sliding down her cheeks from her forehead with her sleeves before turning to Nott. "Of course not!" she huffed, straightening up and raising her chin up at him earning a glower from Nott.

Harriet, seeing the speedily approaching ball hurled by the fast and aggressive pace bowler, Goyle, clobbered the ball towards the nearest border. Regulus who was guarding the area couldn't keep up with its speed and allowed the ball to cross the borderline smoothly without any interference scoring 4 runs.

"Hawwy!" came sudden gleeful, high-pitched sound from where her dismissed teammates were sitting.

Harriet turned around to see Nicholas, Keira and Mathew loudly clapping and cheering for her along with her teammates. Smiling wildly, Harriet enthusiastically waved a hand at her little supporters causing Draco to roll his eyes.

"Isn't that wonderful? Our children are supporting our opponents," Nott commented sarcastically, to Malcolm who sighed in return saying, "They are too young to understand the game, Nott."

With only 19 balls remaining, Serpents finally had their breakthrough when Fred, inspired by Harriet's boundary shot, made a misjudgement and knocked the ball forcefully, aiming directly for the boundary but Dean who was standing near the border caught it. Fred's wicket, which was claimed by Goyle, was surprising yet not unwelcome by his team.

"Sorry, Harry," Fred muttered to stricken-looking Harriet before lumbering dejectedly towards his teammates causing her to wince in sympathy at his downhearted look while Serpents vociferously celebrated his dismissal. At this point, tension was palpable in the air.

A minute later, anxious looking Edgar joined Harriet on the pitch. Seeing the worried look on her face, "You play extremely well, Harriet," he said encouragingly.

Pulling herself together by taking a deep breath, Harriet gave a small smile at Edgar before turning serious. "Look Edgar, I mean this in an extremely polite way possible, don't try for boundaries at all, leave that up to me," Harriet pleaded imploringly.

Nodding with an understanding smile on his face, "Yes, losing a wicket now would only imply our team's loss," Edgar stated grimly.

"We have to make 24 runs in only 19 balls. You just pass the strike to me by running between the wickets," Harriet instructed staring intently at him.

Giving her reassuring smile, Edgar walked towards the strikers' end.

Together, Harriet and Edgar managed to score 8 runs by just striking the ball and running between the wickets under Goyle's bowling. They pushed their lean forms forward to make two runs where only one was safely possible. Lions' team members who were sitting previously were now standing at the border and intently watching Harriet and Edgar play with nervous anticipation.

Understanding their strategy, "Close in, gentlemen, close in," Draco barked at his fielders motioning them to move closer to the pitch in order to prevent Harriet and Edgar from making runs by running between the wickets.

Pursuing her lips, Harriet watched as the most of Serpents' team except for Dean, Landen and Regulus who were still guarding the different ends of the border, surrounded the pitch like a pack of wolves around the prey, about ready to jump on them.

Edgar threw a panicked look at Harriet upon seeing the jeering looks the opposing team was directing pointedly at him.

"Calm down and stay with me," Harriet mouthed to him, calm yet determined look on her face.

Edgar nodded albeit nervously in return.

As Vincent threw fast paced ball, Harriet swung her bat at it, causing the ball to widely bypass Goyle's head and rush towards the border.

"Now, Edgar, now!" Harriet screamed, pelting forward and frantically gesturing him to take a run and then one more when she saw Regulus's clumsy lapse in stopping the ball.

Her heart, however, skipped a beat when she heard Draco's shout, "OUT!" from behind.

Pale-faced and wide-eyed, Harriet whipped around and watched as Draco repeated the victorious shout as Nott thumped his back in absolute glee while Edgar adamantly denied his dismissal.

When Harriet hurried towards him, "I reached the crease before Draco hit the wicket!" Edgar told her insistently.

Nodding at him, Harriet gave the wicket and the surrounding ground a cursory glance before drawing the attention of her celebrating husband and his team by loudly saying, "Edgar is not out!"

Stilling and then facing his wife, "Of course he is. You better come to terms with your team's loss, Mrs. Malfoy," Draco drawled at her, smirking smugly.

"No, he is not!" Harriet argued, shaking her head. "Edgar touched the ground behind the crease before you hit the wicket."

"How would you know that, you were almost 7 yards away and running in the opposite direction?" Draco demanded irefully.

"My eyes were on the ball's progress!" Harriet said promptly, raising her chin up. "Besides, there is Edgar's boot mark on the ground on the other side of the crease."

"He made that after I hit the wicket! He is out!" Draco sneered at her.

"Edgar is not out!" Harriet persisted stubbornly, stomping her foot.

"YES, HE IS!" Draco growled, advancing and then pausing at close distance from her. Draco towered over and stared down at her while others watched the altercation in shock.

Undeterred by his intimidating stance, Harriet stepped forward towards him, with her hand on her hip, "NOT OUT!" she enunciated, pursing her lips tightly and boldly meeting and holding his severe gaze.

As immensely amused as he was by their squabbling, Blaise thought that Draco's cousins would not tolerate Harriet's self-righteous attitude. So, in order to prevent his friends' indignity, Blaise interrupted them. "Gentlemen, it is…" Blaise started but at Harriet's pointed glare, he realized his mistake. "Er… Gentlemen and Lady, it is not up to you to decide Edgar's fate but umpire's," Blaise calmly pointed out.

Slowly nodding in agreement, everyone turned to impatiently waiting Morgan who clearly signalled, 'NOT OUT'. He looked vaguely unconcerned at Serpents' angry protests.

Throwing a beam at him, Edgar and Harriet turned to each other and shared victorious cheers. Grumbling peevishly, Draco's team tramped back to their positions.

Watching Draco muttering something about partiality as he walked away, Harriet, in a moment of utter childishness, blew a noisy raspberry at him. A loud snort escaped from Edgar and he hastily turned his head away upon noticing Draco's movement. Hearing that Draco froze before slowly turning around and glaring fiercely, glancing between Harriet who was staring with large emerald orbs back at him, with feigned innocence and Edgar's back as his cousin's shoulders shook in a silent laughter.

A moment later, wordlessly, Draco turned away but he couldn't help the slight twitch at the corner on his lips as he sauntered forward.

Shrugging with a smile at Edgar, Harriet turned to retake her position but halted at Edgar's question, "Harriet, how did you know that I crossed the line before Draco stumped the wicket?"

"I didn't," Harriet replied lowly, her eyes twinkling mischievously.

"But then why did you agree with me?" Edgar asked in confusion.

"That's because you always stand by your teammates against the opposing team, no matter what. That is how you develop trust between your partners," Harriet told him wisely.

"And you fought with Draco…" Edgar trailed off, looking slightly worried. As much as he enjoyed annoying Draco by flirting with Harriet or doing things that he disapproved, Edgar was well aware of Draco's ill temper and thus, would never dare to cross a certain line with him.

"We are on the opposing teams, Edgar. Naturally, we would disagree about almost all the matters and therefore, arguments are inevitable. Don't worry about us, I am quite confident that Mr. Malfoy is mature enough to understand that despite his outward anger," Harriet assured him, smiling.

Furtively glancing over Harriet's shoulder at Draco who was at the hearing range and was shamelessly eavesdropping on their conversation, Edgar mentally asked, 'Are you, Draco?'

Feeling eyes on his back, Draco acted nonchalant as he passed the ball to Vincent.

* * *

When Vincent's over finished, Lions' score read 167 much to Serpents' frustration. Grabbing the ball from Gregory, Nott roughly thrust it into Draco's hand. "Get your wife out!" He hissed laconically.

Frowning at his obnoxious attitude, Draco sharply turned on his heel to take his position. With his jaw set in a hard line, Draco delivered the fastest ball possible to Harriet who was anticipating something like this; having noticed the burning silver of his eyes, hit the ball towards the border, causing Draco to curse loudly.

In the last second, Dean managed to stop the ball from touching the boundary but in the meanwhile, Harriet and Edgar scored three more runs, making the score 170.

Nott, who was guarding the pitch along with Malcolm, Goyle and Vincent, hollered, "What the hell, Malfoy?" Stomping towards Draco, Nott aggressively grabbed his arm and snarled, "If we lose now, Malfoy, it will be entirely your fault since it was your decision to let her play!"

Directing a smouldering glare at him, Draco wretched his arm out of Nott's grip and shoved him away before preparing to bowl at Edgar. Meanwhile, Harriet, who was standing at the non-strikers end, discretely watched them and frowned deeply in vexation. She could not believe that Nott, in his rage, doesn't seem to care that he was directed such snide remarks to the Lord of the estate, his host.

With a dark look on his face, Draco throw the ball at Edgar who despite the tension and not to mention the intimidating looks of the fielders, managed to drive the ball far enough for him to interchange his position with Harriet.

Harriet realized from the loud, encouraging chants of the Lions that a single boundary hit would at least confirm the match as draw at this moment.

[170] runs to Lions

With 4 balls to go and 4 runs to draw or 5 runs to win, Harriet's heart pounded against her bosom as she faced her grim faced husband.

Within seconds of Draco releasing the ball, two collisions echoed in a sequence around the silent, waiting ground. Lions watched in horror at the two dislodged bails and stumped wicket behind her whilst Harriet stared blankly at it.

Their stupor was broken by victorious shouts from Draco's team as they sprinted towards their stunned captain. Together, Crabbe and Goyle hoisted Draco onto their shoulder whereas others celebrated their win by thumping each other on the back or shaking hands with loud, triumphant yells.

Casting a fleeting, concerned glance at Harriet, Blaise joined his team. After a long pause, Harriet swallowed painfully and turned her shame-filled face to Edgar.

Edgar who was staring at her in shock until now, shrugged casually upon seeing the unshed tears in her green eyes and then gently motioned her towards the border.

Nodding heavily, Harriet trudged along with Edgar towards her disappointed team.

"Mrs. Malfoy!"

They paused at Nott's call and together turned to face him.

"You played well but alas, you could never match up to our skill or experience and I am afraid, you never will," Nott 'tsked' disparagingly.

Harriet held Edgar from angrily retaliating at his brother-in-law for his incivility by discretely placing a restraining hand on his arm. Blaise mirrored her action by placing a hand on George's shoulder and the other on Draco's arm. Next, handing her bat to Edgar, Harriet silently dropped an elaborate yet elegantly deep curtsy at Nott with a sweet smile on her face, in response before striding away with her head held high leaving Blaise smiling proudly after her while others gaping in shock. A small smile tugged across Draco's mouth as he stared at her retreating back. It was clear as day that the gesture was meant as neither the acknowledgement nor acceptance.

* * *

Upon reaching the border, Harriet sadly glanced at her team members. "I am extremely sorry, Gentlemen," Harriet managed to say, her mouth unusually dry.

Harriet's grief mounted upon seeing the down ridden expressions of her teammates. "What the bloody hell are you sorry for, Harriet? You saved us from a pathetic loss!" Edgar exclaimed with a brave smile while subtly reminding his teammates the truth of that very statement.

Sighing in understanding, Lions agreeably nodded at her causing Harriet to smile uncertainly.

"Fellas, let's move to the recreational room," Peter instructed quietly and together, they sedately walked towards their destination.

Before they could disappear inside, Harriet called their attention. "Gentlemen, please go freshen up. I will arrange refreshments for you all in the drawing room," and then glancing between her brothers and their friends, she firmly added, "Also, you will all be dining here with us this evening and I will not hear any excuses."

They nodded in acceptance.

"Thank you for giving me the honour of playing cricket alongside of you," Harriet said curtsying with a genial smile before walking towards the back of the Manor.

"Harry!" Ron called and when she turned to face him, "Where are you going?" He asked frowning.

"I have already intruded upon your game. I am not going to force my presence in your private rooms as well," Harriet jested. "I am going to use the servants' entrance," she told him before waving at them and walking away.

Still euphoric over their victory, Serpents joined the Lions at the entrance of the room. Throwing a disgusted look at Nott, Edgar disappeared inside.

* * *

"George, can I ask why you did not demand my objects in your support against letting Harry play?" Blaise enquired quietly as they waited for their turn to use the restroom.

"I did not want to be the one to cause a rift between you and Mr. Malfoy. If you chose to keep quiet about knowing Harriet's experience with the sport, then that is your decision. Besides, now I am feeling ashamed that, in my determination to win the match, I tried to terminate Harry's opportunity to play the game. You did what I, as her brother, failed to do," George admitted ruefully.

Blaise nodded in understanding.

As Draco followed his teammates to the recreational room, his gaze abruptly landed on the score-board, or more precisely on Harriet name and her top score of 52 beside it.

"Don't!" Draco frantically objected, as Abraham made to wipe the board clean.

When Abraham turned to stare quizzically at him, "Preserve the scoreboard as it is, Abraham," Draco commanded imperiously.

"Very well, sir."

* * *

As soon as freshly bathed Harriet descended down the stairs, she was accosted by the askance looks that the ladies at the Manor were directing at her. Biting her lips, Harriet smiled sheepishly at them. Her anxiety, however, grew as the women continued to silently stare at her.

"Oh, stop it all of you, if I could run our family business then Harriet can play Cricket," Alexandra lightly admonished them while staring amusedly at Harriet.

In the next instance, a bright smile broke across Harriet's face and she leapt forward and fervently embraced Alexandra. Kissing her cheek, "Thank you, Grandma," Harriet said gratefully.

Alexandra indulgently smiled at her in response.

Straightening up, "Well, I promised refreshments to the Gentlemen. I must go see to it. Please, excuse me," Harriet said pleasantly, curtsying and then jauntily disappearing in the direction of the kitchen.

* * *

Frazzled after spending the whole day under scorching sun, Gentlemen gladly accepted glass of cool orange juice along with a plate of cucumber sandwiches that Harriet was distributing around.

Walking up to Blaise who was standing apart from other men, by the furthest window, Harriet handed him the glass.

"Congratulations on your win, Blaise," Harriet said smiling.

Smiling sardonically at her, "The win would be much more satisfying, Harry, had it not been achieved by someone's foul play," Blaise remarked, gazing piercingly at her.

"Your team won fair and square, Blaise," Harriet said, giggling a tad bit nervously and not meeting his gaze.

"You purposefully lost your wicket, Harry. I was standing right behind you and I saw you tilt your bat in the last second," Blaise stated with candor.

Knowing that there is no point in denying, Harriet tightly nodded.

"Why did you do it?" Blaise demanded heatedly. "You never showed any mercy to your opponents or cared about their disappointment. Why now?"

"Keep it down, will you?" Harriet hissed in warning, casting an anxious glance around the room and sighing in relief when she was assured that everyone was immersed in their conversation.

Turning to face Blaise again, "How many men do you know, Blaise, who would allow their wife to participate in a game of cricket in the midst of other men?" Harriet asked abruptly.

Thoroughly taken back by her unexpected question, Blaise simply frowned.

Smiling knowingly at him, "Me neither until Mr. Malfoy," Harriet replied blithely. "Can't you imagine the situation had our team won? I want Mr. Malfoy praised for his bold decision, not ridiculed."

Blaise blinked at her passionate tone and then the words, 'Jesus Christ, Harry….' rang through his mind.

After a long pause, "What about the disappointment of your brothers and Draco's cousins?" Blaise enquired a bit accusingly.

"Peter and Edgar approached the game as an interesting means to occupy as well as entertain them. They are already making a recovery from the loss. Although, I dearly wish that Mr. Nott would cease his boasting by directing none-too subtle comments at them. He could give my Mother-in-law a run for her money," Harriet confided in him with a grimace.

"As for my brothers, I do feel guilty for intentionally destroying their expectations. But they are clever, they will soon realize that it was better to have a respectable loss rather than beating their prideful brother-in-law in his own home and in front of his arrogant relatives," Harriet added plaintively. "I want to keep peace."

At searching gaze that Blaise was directing at her, "Don't look for remorse, Blaise, you will not find any," Harriet said candidly before leaving his presence.

* * *

Sidling beside Blaise who was quietly gazing at the gardens, "May I know why instead of protesting, you encouraged me to induct Mrs. Malfoy in the game?" Draco asked bluntly. "We almost lost the match."

Giving him an amused glance, Blaise directed Draco's gaze towards Harriet who was sitting among Sirius, her brothers and their friends from Biddestone and listening fascinated and interjecting amusing remarks as they gesticulated while explaining the match to her before her arrival at the grounds.

"That is why," Blaise said laconically, gazing at Harriet.

That was when Draco noticed palpable, uninhibited liveliness and exhilaration that were emanating from Harriet and consequently and effectively, diverting her haggard teammates from their loss and charging them with jollies.

With much effort and reluctance, Draco turned his gaze from her and glanced at Blaise who was smiling fondly at her.

Finally turning to Draco and meeting his narrowed grey eyes, "Draco, you did not know Harry like her family, Miss Granger or I did before marriage. She gave up a lot of things that kept her truly happy with life. I suppose all women give up their interests after marriage. But Harry did more than most. And if the price of extracting that illuminating smile on Harriet's face is one lost Cricket match then I would lose many without hesitation if I were you," Blaise explained with intense feeling.

Draco's eyes narrowed further in suspicion. "Taking of Mrs. Malfoy's interests, what other secrets concerning her are you keeping from me, Blaise? I implicitly trusted you to tell me all about her, yet I find out the truth of her ex-profession and now her dexterity with a cricket bat only by accident," he sneered at him as the pang of jealousy pierced inside his chest.

"Harry is your wife now, so you should ask her. If I know her, I would say she won't mind sharing once she is assured that you truly are interested in knowing her," Blaise advised mildly.

At that moment,

"Mr. Malfoy, Blaise, Dinner is served," Harriet informed them from across the room before exiting with the others.

'What exactly are your feelings for my wife, Zabini?' Draco wanted to demand but instead, "Stop calling her, Harry!" hissed envious words came out of his mouth as they made the way to the dining room.

Laughing loudly, "Just like her family and friends, that is one habit that I feel reluctant to depart from, I am afraid," Blaise responded much to Draco's frustration.

* * *

Men continued their spirited discussion on Cricket on the dinner table wherein the twins announced the extremities of Harriet's play by confiding her clumsiness when it comes to bowling. Mock glaring at her brothers, Harriet took Edgar's teasing and others' amused smirks good-naturedly if the embarrassed blush on her face was any indication.

Savouring a cup of coffee after dinner, Weasley boys and their friends prepared to leave. Knowing that they had an hour-long journey to make, Harriet did not insist on them staying longer. Greeting them all separately and thanking them for accepting her invitation and strictly instructing her brothers to take a detour to Madam Pomfrey's house for Ernie's ankle examination and if necessary, treatment on their way home, Harriet let them depart.

Sirius and Draco accompanied Harriet to porch to the farewell their guests. As they turned to stroll back inside, "You know, Harriet, I wasn't very surprised to discover your skill in the sport of cricket," Sirius told her.

Blushing a bit at his complement, "Why is that, Uncle Sirius?" Harriet asked curiously while Draco interestedly listened to their conversation with an impassive façade.

"I recognized that you have inherited your Father's talent for the game," Sirius admitted, his grey eyes shining with both pride and remorse at the same time.

"Really?" Harriet whispered in awe.

"Yes, although James was a bowler whereas you are batswoman," Sirius chuckled.

He was rewarded with a giggle from Harriet and a smirk from Draco at his careful use of the right gender.

* * *

On their way to Biddestone, George seriously gazed between the young men ensconced in the carriage and said, "I want all of you to promise that none of you will divulge the fact that Harry had played cricket with us today."

Everyone frowned at him in confusion but quickly agreed upon seeing the fearsome look on his face or maybe at the thought of being target to his pranks.

Making a hand gesture across his chest, "Cross my heart, I won't," George said solemnly.

When they mirrored him, George nodded in satisfaction.

When their carriage arrived at their final destination, the Burrow. The three boys jumped down but before they could make their way inside, Ron stopped George. "I am sorry, George…er…about what I said regarding Ernie," he said, his face steadily turning red.

"Apology accepted," George replied instantly before turning and apologizing to Fred for his nasty behaviour during the match.

Fred nodded with a smile and threw an arm around George's shoulder before yelling, "Mother, we are home…"

* * *

That night as soon as Draco entered the Master suite, Harriet launched at him and tightly wrapped her arms around his neck. Standing on her tiptoes, Harriet leaned her cheek against his and said, "Thank you so much for letting me play, Mr. Malfoy. I know you must have faced many a resistance."

Feeling the stiffness of Draco's body after a moment, Harriet's eyes widening and she speedily backed away from him.

Utterly mortified by her lack of self-control, "Er.. I just …wanted to…thank you and also…congratulate you …. on …your …. victory," Harriet concluded, blushing profusely before hurriedly disappearing to her dressing room.

Harriet's stuttering words had effectively pulled Draco from his stupor and now he was afraid that the feel of her warm and soft embrace as well as her embarrassed smile and intense look in her bright eyes that were filled with admiration, gratitude and some other indescribable emotion would forever be ingrained in his mind.

* * *

**A/N 1:** Cricket was highly boosted by public schools such as Eton, Harrow, and Winchester who provided it to students (Gentlemen) who played against semi-professionals (Players) and also, in the universities.

A cricket match is played between two teams of eleven players each, on a field of variable size and shape.

An Umpire (a referee if you like) decides runs scored, player's dismissal and fouls by making hand signals.

Cricket field diameters of 140–160 yards (130–150 m) are usual. The perimeter of the field is known as the boundary and this is sometimes painted and sometimes marked by a rope that encircles the outer edge of the field. The field may be round, square or oval.

Positions of players in the game: say A is batting; two players of A come on to the field simultaneously to bat. One player (batsman) occupies the striker's end of the pitch while other non-striker's. As they score runs by simultaneously running the length of the pitch in the opposite direction, these two batsmen interchange their position and bat. When one is batting, the other looks on. If either of them gets dismissed then another one of remaining 9 players from A will replace him. (There are always two batsmen on the field. If there aren't two left (not dismissed) then A's innings to said to be finished).

Since A is batting then B is said to be bowling, then all 11 members of B are present on the field throughout A's batting innings. Out of 11 players of B, one (bowler) bowls the ball from the beyond the wicket that is mounted on the ground on the non-striker's end of the pitch and another (wicket keeper) guards the wicket mounted on the ground behind the striker batsman while the remaining 9 players of B guard the field (fielders) preventing the ball from reaching the border.

Each wicket consists of three wooden stumps (three thin cylindrical shaped sticks) placed in a straight line and surmounted by two wooden crosspieces called bails.

The key action takes place in a specially prepared area of the field (generally in the centre) that is called the pitch. At either end of the pitch, 22 yards (20 m) apart are placed the wickets. These serve as a target for the bowling (aka fielding) side and are defended by the batting side, which seeks to accumulate runs. A run is scored when the batsman has run the length of the pitch after hitting the ball with his bat.

Before play commences, the team captains' toss a coin to decide which team shall bat or bowl first. The captain who wins the toss makes his decision whether his team bats or bowls first. Captain and wicket keeper for each team are determined beforehand.

If Team A chooses to bat first then Team B will bowl the predetermined number of balls (usually it is 50 over or 300 balls (1 over= 6 balls)) and try to get 10 players of A dismissed and contain the number of runs scored by A before the balls are finished in the meanwhile. The batting period of each team is called an innings of said team (time it lasts, depends on numbers of balls being played. If they play 300 balls for each team, it usually lasts around 7 hours (yeah, cricket is long sport). Here in the chapter I have shown that they play only 30 over or 180 balls each. Usually after first innings, teams take a break.

In the second innings (innings of B), B's team bats to try to make runs that are more or equal to A's score while A bowls and tries to get B's batsmen dismissed and try to contain their run from outreaching their score in the meanwhile.

The common (not the only, there are other ways too) ways in which a batsmen can score runs: 1) Striker hit the ball and both batsmen run in opposite direction until they reach the line (crease) drawn a bit before each wicket (earns 1 run) 2) Striker hits the ball with such speed that it rolls and/or bounces all the way (fielders fail to stop it) to the border (Striker earns 4 runs in a single shot. This happens occasionally) 3) Striker hits the ball with such force that the ball doesn't touch the ground until it hits/crosses the borderline (Striker earns 6 runs for the team in a single shot) 4) Bowler makes a foul by throwing the ball that is out of the reach (too high or beyond batting range of the striker) of the striker (ball is called wide ball and it earns 1 run to the striker because it is considered bowler's mistake).

The common (not the only) ways in which a batsman can gets dismissed are: 1) If a fielder catches the stroked ball before it hits the ground (within the border) for the first time (it is called caught ( c )). 2) If the bowler manages to hit the wicket behind the striker with the ball he has just thrown (it is called bowled ( b )). 3) If any member of the bowling team manages to hit the wicket with the ball before batsman reaches the line drawn (crease) before the wicket (batsman's safety zone. It happens when the batsmen are running the length of the pitch to score a run (run out)). 4) If the wicket keeper standing behind the striker manages to catch the stroked ball before it hits the ground or keeper hits the wicket standing between the striker and him with the ball at the time when batsman unknowingly moves even slightly out of (crease) his safety zone (it is called stumped ( st )). 5) If the batsman upon seeing that he couldn't stop the ball from hitting the wicket with bat, tries to stop the ball with his leg (it called leg before wicket ( lbw )). Batsman does this mostly unconsciously.

A batsman who is injured can temporary leave the field while other batsman takes his place. If after resting and waiting until another dismissal, the injured batsman is feeling better then he is allowed to return to batting. If he cannot, he is considered permanently retired by injury. It is a loss of player to the batting team since batsman never got dismissed.

When a person learns the game, he learns about all positions of the cricket but he is allowed to specialize in one position (batting, bowling or wicket keeping). When a captain sends his players onto the field to bat, he chooses to send players specialized in batting first so that they can score more runs and bowling specialists for batting in the last. Similarly, captain of a bowling team, sends competent, specialized bowlers to bowl first so that they can get batsmen dismissed quickly.

A completely new player (who never was on the team when game started) cannot be brought into the game in the middle. I am writing it so as to suit my purpose.

What Harriet has done is an indication of the precaution taken by experienced and proficient batsman.

Same bowler can bowl any number of over (6 consecutive balls) s in an innings but he is not allowed to bowl two or more over consecutively. (This rule is placed so that the bowler doesn't tire himself out from constant bowling.) He takes a short break as other bowler bowls the next over before taking the task of bowling again.

Difference between fast bowler (pacer) and spinner is that a fast bowler runs forwards from a long distance before releasing the ball to the striker whereas a spinner runs a little and spins the ball in his hand before releasing the ball to the striker.

If you still did not understand my description, I have added few links to the pictures of the game in my profile page. Please check it out. What a thing to say for a writer, huh? * snorts *

**A/N 2: **Before the mid-19th century, Men were highly against letting or involving women in sports, let alone encouraging because Sports meant freeing women from their restrictive dress, behaviours, laws and customs and from the belief that they can't or shouldn't achieve or compete or win with men. In fact, men worked to instil these beliefs in girls since their birth.

In those days, where a girl is married off early, it was common for a man to marry at the age of early/late 30s or 40s. There was a significant age gap between a man and his wife. Take Harriet and Draco for example, he is 9 years older than her, which was not considered that big.

Emily's fiancé is thinking of taking a voluntary retirement. I am assuming that he is in mid 30s whereas she is in early 20s.

**Are you bored and/or annoyed? Extremely sorry, but please don't show your frustration by not sending me a review. I would be really really disappointed. * sad eyes of the cat (Puss in boots of shrek movie one) ***


	18. Chapter 18: A birthday wish

**LADY MALFOY**

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and everything related belongs to J. K. Rowling. And the places I mention, in the story do not belong to me.

**Author's note: **Hearty thanks to my gracious beta, Savannah0707.

Most of you must have found the last chapter unexpected. I was quite enthusiastic when I started writing it (Cricket is my favourite sport too, not that I had put it because of it. It was the only multi-member sport popular in England at that time that involved least bit of contact between the players) and also, because being sportsman defines a part of Canon!Harry. But much later I realised that most of you won't be familiar with it.  
So, thank you, guys for making an effort to understand the Cricket. I know how difficult it is to understand a sport just by reading, without actually viewing it. You guys are really awesome readers that I could ask for and also, many thanks to those who reviewed. Still, I promise, I won't make you do it again.

I have answered some of common questions of signed and anonymous reviewers at the bottom. All of you, please check them out!!!

Another thing, please check the warnings before you start reading the chapter. There is a reason I keep including it at the start of every chapter. I don't want to give away all the (good and nasty) surprises at once, so if you don't like surprises, I strongly suggested you check them before you proceed with the chapter.  
Oh, Enjoy!!! ***sheepish smile***

**Warnings**: AU NON-MAGIC. Harry is a female. You will find swear words but quite seldom. This chapter has some depressing moments as well as abuse. I will add further warnings as the story progresses.

**  
Chapter 18: A birthday wish**

Three days has passed since Draco's relatives departed to their respective homes leaving Alexandra, Draco and Harriet in the Malfoy Manor with each other's company again. After her unprecedented inclusion in the Gentlemen's Cricket match, Harriet was subjected to several disapproving frowns from Draco's Aunt Victoria and her husband Nathan MacDougal (who had been away from the Manor on some business at that time); and Natalie over the rest of their visit. Harriet suspected Natalie's reaction to be highly influenced by her husband, Nott's prejudice in this regard. Yet, no one verbalized their disapprobation after Alexandra's proclamation. Harriet was at least grateful for the absence of her parents-in-law because they surely would not have restrained themselves in keeping the silence on the matter.

Harriet could not bring herself to be bothered by or even come to care for their reactions having been used to similar attitudes from the people in Biddestone before her marriage. She was, however, quite astonished not only by her husband's simple acceptance of her peculiar interest but also by his encouragement of it. Harriet strongly suspected that his Uncle and Brother-in-law must have subjected Draco to similar disapproval. But not once, Draco spoke of it or took Harriet to task over it. Harriet at least expected him to accuse her of keep that part of her life a secret from him.

After witnessing her performance in the game, Draco's male cousins except Regulus were more open to listen to her views and involve her in their debates over the matches that were played professionally in England over the years.

"How did you know about the professional matches held this past year? Did your brothers write to you describing them?" Draco had queried her when they found themselves alone.

"No, er.. well you see, …. every day morning after you leave for business, I read the sports column of your newspaper," Harriet had admitted hesitantly, biting her lower lip, worrying that he would be annoyed about her discreet action.

Instead, Draco had amusedly looked at her flushed visage.

After that match, Edgar kept pleading Harriet to play a one-on-one with him to which she politely refused every time. Though she was allowed to play once, Harriet was very well aware of her boundaries and limitations and would not dare to cross it. Besides, as a Mistress of the Malfoy Manor, Harriet had several duties to perform. For the first time in her life, Harriet had to organise the summer ball at the Manor. Of course, Alexandra provided her a lot of help in arranging a formal ball of such large scale that Malfoy's are usually fond of throwing at the Manor.

The arrangements for the lavish event were fairly good and were praised, heartily or otherwise to Harriet's immense relief. Almost everyone at the party was a stranger to her except for her family. As much as Harriet longed to use the opportunity to spend some quality time with the Weasleys whom she had invited, the party kept her occupied with greeting and conversing with each of their guests, as was her duty as the hostess. Either Draco or Alexandra personally assumed the task of introducing each and every guest to her. However, Fred, George, Edgar, and especially Draco alleviated some of Harriet's discomfort caused by the severe scrutinizing looks directed at her by their aristocratic guests, by frequently escorting her to the dance floor.

* * *

One morning after breakfast, Alexandra and Harriet were reading in the drawing room when the post arrived.  
With her forehead wrinkled in confusion, Alexandra looked on as Harriet accepted handful of packages wrapped in sparkling, colourful paper along with a letter from Landen, her emerald eyes bright with delighted anticipation.

"What is the occasion, dear?" Alexandra enquired at last, bemusedly watching as Harriet painstakingly worked to open the gifts so as not to rip the wrapping paper.

Blinking at the reminder of the other's presence in the room, "Er.. today is my birthday," Harriet admitted lowly with a faint blush.

"Really? Why didn't you say anything before?" Alexandra asked, frowning at her.

In response, Harriet shrugged demurely.

"Does Draco know?"

Harriet, who had her head lowered and her gaze fixed on the gift resting on her lap, shyly shook her head.

"Oh, come here, you silly girl," Alexandra ordered affectionately, gesturing to the sofa she was currently perched on.

When Harriet finally sat beside her, Alexandra gently took her face in both her palms and placed a soft, tender kiss on her forehead before lovingly saying, "Many happy returns of the day, sweetheart."

"Thank you, Grandma," Harriet whispered, smiling through the tears.

A minute later, "Oh how am I going to organise a party in such a little time?" Alexandra bemoaned after a pause, throwing a mock-reproachful look at Harriet.

Harriet laughed at her immediate concerns. "I don't want a party, Grandma," she replied softly yet firmly, recollecting herself.

"You and Draco are too much alike," Alexandra grumbled in exasperation and a bit of disappointment. Draco who had celebrated his birthday on 5th of June, also had absolutely refused to have a party on his behalf, knowing that it would only mean unnecessary stress for his Grandmother. In addition, Draco and Harriet were still at odd with each other or more precisely, Harriet was vexed with him at that time. Finally, upon on Alexandra's insistence, Harriet had arranged a dinner gathering at the Manor attended only by Draco's few close friends and their respective spouses who were living in Wiltshire as well as his cousin, Natalie and her family to mark his 28th birthday.

"Oh, this will not do at all," Alexandra tut-ted in disapprobation after some thought. "Tell me what would you like for a gift? I will grant whatever you wish for if it is within my power."

When Harriet made to refuse, Alexandra firmly shook her head at her and encouraged her saying, "Go on."

"Well," Harriet started after a long, thoughtful pause. "I would very much like to go out of the estate," she replied before hastily adding, "any where is fine."

Though Alexandra understood Harriet's feeling of being cooped up inside the Manor for so long, she asked in disbelief, "Is that all?"

Harriet nodded, smiling charmingly.

"I believe I can easily arrange that," Alexandra said decisively. "It will be a nice outing for me as well, considering that I haven't left the Manor since your wedding."

"Er…Grandma when I said anywhere, I didn't mean a visit to our neighbours," Harriet clarified anxiously, biting her lower lip.

"I already surmised that, dear," Alexandra chortled causing Harriet to turn rosy in embarrassment.

Alexandra then rang the bell to call the butler.

As they waited for Francis to make an appearance, "Er….I wanted to ask, you don't mind my addressing you as Grandma instead of Grandmother, do you?" Harriet questioned hesitantly.

"Absolutely not, dearest!" Alexandra responded bestowing a warm smile at her.

"Madam?" Francis said after entering the drawing room.

"Francis, Harriet and I are going on an outing. Inform Gregory to prepare the carriage. We will be leaving in an hour. Also, send Dean in here," Alexandra commanded him.

"Yes, Madam."

"Go on, Harriet, get ready," Alexandra urged when Francis left. "And you had better dress in something dark."

Harriet frowned in confusion at her suggestion but nodded in acceptance, nonetheless before exiting the room.

* * *

"Where exactly are we going, Grandma?" Harriet asked, finally breaking the silence of their half an hour journey.

"It's a surprise, Harriet. You will know soon enough," Alexandra replied, her watery blue eyes twinkling brilliantly.

"Isn't that noise from a factory?" Harriet queried when the muffled sounds of grinding machines reached inside of their carriage through the open window.

Alexandra nodded in agreement, smiling at her deduction. "Our silk factory, precisely. We will take a tour of silk and flour factories first before going to the paper mill. Today is Tuesday, which means Draco will be spending the day at our paper factory."

But noticing the brief look of surprise that crossed Harriet's face. "Hasn't Draco ever discussed about our business with you?"

"Er… we don't speak of it," Harriet admitted. Upon seeing the frown on Alexandra's face, she internally winced and then hastily added with a bit of nervous laughter, "I could hardly understand it even if Mr. Malfoy did."

"Be that as it may, but as Lady Malfoy, you should be knowledgeable of at least the basics of our business," Alexandra stated firmly before launching into the explanations.

"Draco goes through the paperwork and meetings of our silk, paper and flour mills, each situated at the distance of around 20 yards from the other, on Mondays, Tuesdays and Wednesdays respectively unless of course there are urgent issues that need to be dealt with elsewhere. He spends Thursdays, Fridays and Saturdays making rounds around the factories, inquiring after the efficiency and also, the problems of our workers and condition of the machinery," Alexandra informed her.

Harriet nodded in understanding. At this moment, their carriage came to a halt and few seconds later Gregory opened the door and helped the ladies out.

Alexandra continued to apprise Harriet on their business workings as they made their way inside the factory. Along the way, Alexandra paused her lecture to introduce the supervisors to Harriet who all bowed politely at them.

Harriet hadn't missed the authority and utmost respect that Alexandra seemed to garner from their employees while she herself received looks of suspicion, anxiety and even fear. 'Of course, the legacy left to me by my ever-pleasant Mother-in-law, lovely!' Harriet thought with dry sarcasm.

* * *

Finally, Alexandra ushered Harriet towards the office situated in the first floor at the very back of the building.  
Upon seeing the ladies' entrance into the room that looked like a small foyer of sorts, a middle-aged man dressed in formal clothes immediately stood from the seat that he was occupying behind the desk, placed to the right side of the door that lead of an office. Harriet realized that the office belonged to her husband upon noticing the expensive rosewood of door on which a gold plate was affixed, with Draco's name along with his designation etched on it.

Harriet immediately recognised man as the one who frequently visited the Manor to meet her husband.

"Good morning, Lady Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy," He greeted them with a deep bow.

"Morning," Alexandra returned with a small smile and then giving her female companion a sidelong glance, she said, "Harriet, this is Mr. Stewart Ackerly. He is the Draco's personal assistance."

"How do you do, Mr. Ackerly?" Harriet said curtsying with a genial smile.

"Is Draco occupied, Stewart?" Alexandra inquired, glancing at the closed door of Draco's office.

"Yes, Madam. Lord Malfoy is in a meeting with Mr. Brande. But, their conference should end in about fifteen minutes," Stewart politely informed her. "Would you like me to inform him of your arrival?"

"No, we will wait. Come along, Harriet, I will introduce you to our clerical staff in the meantime," Alexandra said, leading Harriet to another door.

* * *

After Alexandra finished introducing the staff, Mr. Bagman, one of their long-term employees, offered them drinks with buoyant greeting which was followed by variety of flattery praises.

Harriet, bored of hearing the man's nonsensical blabbering over never-ending issues to the patiently listening Alexandra for past ten minutes, slowly drifted towards the open window.

Gazing at the courtyard below, Harriet watched a skinny boy who seemed to be no older than ten, carrying a basket full of waste from the inside and adding to the garbage pile outside.

Harriet watched as the boy repeated the process for couple of minutes. With a small smile, Harriet made to glance away but paused when she noticed the boy suddenly halt and then anxiously glance around, scanning the deserted surroundings. With her curiosity piqued, Harriet intently gazed as the boy removed a small bun from the pocket of his dirty, threadbare trousers.

Harriet suddenly gasped in alarm when a comparatively taller, bulkier boy jumped out of nowhere and viciously seized the bun from the smaller boy. With a deep frown, Harriet watched as the two boys struggled and fought for that piece of bread. Within a few seconds, a supervisor came outside with an admonishing bellow, having heard the commotion.

"Excuse me, Grandma. I will just come," Harriet said, hastily moving towards the exit, intending to prevent the smaller boy from receiving an unjust punishment.

"Don't venture too far, dear," Alexandra advised her to which Harriet promised that she won't.

* * *

By the time Harriet arrived down at the courtyard, the supervisor had managed to break the fight and send the larger boy back to his work, leaving the smaller boy with the job of cleaning the dirt.

Stricken, Harriet watched the boy staring remorsefully at his food that was now floating above the stagnant water of the open sewage.

In the next instant, his stomach rumbled quite loudly in hunger. Harriet continued to watch, frozen on her spot, as a lone tear spilled out of the boy's eye. Swallowing painfully, the boy bent down to pull his spoilt bun out of the murky water. With an enormous effort, Harriet pulled herself out of her stupor and dashed towards the boy.

Grabbing the wrist of his outstretched hand, Harriet prevented him from picking up the soiled food.

"Come with me," Harriet said in a voice that was strained with unknown emotion and purposefully strode towards the entrance gates, dragging the startled boy behind with her.

Afraid that the woman was going to throw him out of the work, the boy started protesting loudly while struggling against her surprisingly strong grip.

"I ain't done nothin', Miss," the boy cried noisily in panic. "LET GO!"

Swiveling her head around to face the boy, "Shhhh," Harriet said with a finger pressed on her lips. "I am not a Miss but a Mistress."

"Was this filthy scum bothering you, Madam Malfoy?" The gatekeeper, Macnair, asked gruffly, sneering at the said boy when they reached the gates.

"Watch yourself, Macnair!" Harriet snapped with a frown and then ordered him imperiously, "Go inform Lady Malfoy that I have gone to the market. Tell her that I am not alone. Also, inform the supervisor that I," Harriet paused in her instruction and then turning back, she inquired the boy, "what is your name?"

"Tony," the boy whispered, staring fearfully at her.

Nodding once at him, "That I have taken Tony with me," Harriet finished, glancing back at Macnair.

Pulling Tony with her towards the carriage, Harriet asked their coachman, "How far is the nearest market, Gregory?"

"Five minute ride, Mrs. Malfoy," Goyle answered politely.

"Take us there but do be quick about it," Harriet commanded while motioning to Tony to get in the carriage. Goyle frowned against allowing a dirty little boy to ride inside their immaculate, expensive carriage but at the hard look on Harriet's face, he kept his mouth shut.

* * *

When they arrived at the market, Tony jumped out of the carriage before Harriet exited with the help of Goyle.  
"Do you know where the confectionery is?" Harriet asked glancing at the boy.

"The what?" Tony asked his eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

As she made to repeat herself, Harriet realised that the boy didn't understand her question. "A sweet shop," Harriet clarified with a small smile.

Now assured that the woman just wanted his help in finding the shop, Tony pointed to the said shop five yards away. "Oh, it's right over there. Come, I show yeh," Tony said, rapidly leading towards the direction he had previously indicated.

Smiling, Harriet sedately followed him.

"Why, you nasty little bugger, didn't I warn you against lingering near the shop?" Harriet heard the shopkeeper yell harshly at Tony as she approached the confectionery.

"He is with me!" Harriet declared coldly, draping an arm around Tony's thin shoulders and glaring at the man.

"But I can see we are not welcome here, Tony. Let's go do our business elsewhere."

"Oh, I am extremely sorry, Madam. I didn't see you there. Please do come in," the short, podgy shopkeeper simpered, his countenance taking a complete turnaround at the sight of a wealthy customer. Wealthy, aristocratic woman Harriet did look, elegantly dressed in dark blue silk gown that was painstakingly embroidered with silver-coloured silk thread; her head and face protected by a stylish bonnet.

In response, Harriet grimaced in an unconcealed disgust. Noticing her reluctance, Tony hissed at her that this was only sweet shop in the entire market.

Sighing in resignation, Harriet reluctantly trudged inside the shop with Tony leading in the front.

Gesturing to the variety of cakes and pastries held on display, Harriet said, "Choose whatever you like, Tony."

Tony hungrily stared at the mouth-watering treats for a long moment before his small, dirty face hardened in resolve. "I ain't no beggar, Misses. I ain't takin' your alms!" Tony protested loudly.

Harriet looked taken aback by his words for a brief minute before a rueful smile tugged across her rosy lips. "It's not alms, Tony. Today is my birthday and I thought I would celebrate it by distributing sweets," Harriet told him reasonably.

"How's that you givin' me only?" Tony immediately demanded her, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

"Oh, I thought you were the only child working in the factory?" Harriet said, tilting her head mock-innocently.

"I is no child!" Tony retorted, looking offended.

"I apologize," Harriet said in amused indulgence. "Would a young man work all right for you?"

Tony nodded haughtily in acceptance before answering her previous question. "Naye, there's other boys and girls younger than meself workin' in mills."

"Well then, why don't you select one of those larger ones so that I can give them too?" Harriet said decidedly, pointing to the display that held a variety of voluminous cakes.

"I choose anyone?" Tony asked, his black eyes wide in hope.

"Yes, whichever you like," Harriet promised with an affirmative smile. "Do be quick though, we have to get back to the factory."

Nodding eagerly in acquiescence, Tony hurried closer to the display. Harriet watched sadly as Tony ran from one end of the display counter to the other checking the mouth-watering treats.

Five minutes later, "What's the matter?" Harriet asked sidling beside Tony who was staring undecidedly between a decadent looking chocolate cake and a spongy cream cake.

"I is likin' this one," Tony whispered tentatively, pointing to the juicy cream cake. "But I not had chocolate be'ore."

"Oh," Harriet said with a wince and then pausing for a thoughtful minute, she continued. "Well since you will be helping me by distributing the sweets to the other children on my behalf, I should return the favour, shouldn't I? So, how about I buy you a piece that chocolate cake as a thank you for your help," Harriet said, wriggling her eyebrows suggestively at him, a habit she had picked up from her twin brothers.

"Really?" Tony asked, staring at her in wonder.

"Yes, but you have eat it here," Harriet confirmed then glancing at the shopkeeper who has been keenly watching their every move with his beady eyes, "Could you give a piece of that chocolate cake?" she asked him.

Nodding his overly large baldhead, the shopkeeper offered a morsel of that cake in a piece of paper.

"What's this? I asked for a piece, not a sample!" Harriet exclaimed loudly, her cheeks turning red in outrage.

Flinching at the withering glare of her inflamed green eyes, the shopkeeper shuffled back and brought a large piece this time.

"Here you go, Tony, enjoy your cake," Harriet said, handing him the plate.

Still staring wide-eyed at her, Tony silently took the cake and then moving to the furthest corner of the shop, he immediately settled himself on the floor.

Noticing this, Harriet's anger mounted. "Why are you sitting on the floor when all the chairs are empty? Occupy of those," Harriet commanded sharply.

Tony stared fearfully at the severely disapproving frown on shopkeeper's face. But, at Harriet's glare, the man relented with his lips tightly pursed.

Tony slowly walked towards the table and hesitantly, carefully sat at the edge of the chair. Bending close to the table, Tony dug into his treat while frequently throwing wary glances around.

"Tony, do you know how many children are working in the three factories?" Harriet queried, joining him on the table and feigning ignorance of his tensing at her proximity.

Tony relaxed a little when he was assured that she wasn't going to take away the cake. Slowly counting on his fingers, "Twondy cich," Tony replied with his mouth full.

Chuckling, "Twenty six?" Harriet asked in clarification and Tony nodded.

"Have you included that boy you were fighting with earlier in your count?" Harriet questioned, raising a brow at him.

"You saw that?" Tony asked, turning red in embarrassment.

"Yes."

"That bastard was tryin' to steal me lunch. I ain't likin' him. He's always bullyin' food out of those smaller than him," Tony grumbled hotly.

"I see," Harriet said at length. "Well, don't you think he would bully the cake from you if you didn't share?"

"Er.." Tony flattered, realizing the truth in her statement.

"So, it's 27 then," Harriet stated immediately, sparing his discomfort.

"No, there's his friend too," Tony admitted sheepishly causing Harriet to shake her head in exasperation.

"Is it good?" Harriet asked as he loudly moaned in appreciation, savouring last bit of cake.

In response, Tony nodded emphatically.

Smiling at him, Harriet stood on her feet and walked back to the counter.

Upon her order, the shopkeeper placed two large sponge cakes in front of her. Ignoring the flabbergasted looks of the shopkeeper and Tony, Harriet did her usual check up of the cake. Deeming it satisfactory, Harriet asked the man for a knife.

Carefully making 16 equal pieces of each of the sponge cakes, Harriet glanced up at the man, "I want you to pack two large pieces of that chocolate cake along with these two," Harriet commanded, suddenly remembering something.

The man licked his lips at such large purchase and eagerly packed them.

"How much?" Harriet asked when the man finished the task.

"9 pounds Madam," the shopkeeper answered promptly.

"Is that so?" Harriet drawled, unknowingly imitating her husband's commonly used tone. "Let me rephrase my question, Mr. Shopkeeper. True price if you don't want me to grouse about severe lack of sanitation in your little shop?" To emphasize her point, she looked at the greasy seating and the grimy floor.

Gulping in fear at her threatening look, "3 pounds," the man squeaked quickly.

Nodding in acceptance, Harriet opened her purse. "I do hope you packed those chocolate cakes neatly. I would not be least bit amused if Lord Malfoy loses his appetite over a clumsily packed lunch," she said casually, counting the change.

The shopkeeper's eyes widened in horror as he stared at the young, delicate looking woman in front of him and then glanced down at her left hand where her overly large wedding ring was prodding against her lacy glove.

At the loud snort that escaped from the boy who now standing beside her, Harriet glanced down and winked mischievously at Tony who immediately covered his mouth with his hand.

"Er…Let…m…me…check again, Madam," the man stuttered, fumbling with the package. As Harriet suspected, the man did have to change the package, now knowing to whom it was being taken.

Giving the man a disgusted look, Harriet dropped the money on the counter and grabbing the package, ushered awe-struck Tony out.

* * *

Five minutes later, Harriet and Tony hastily walked back inside the paper factory.

Mr. Connolly, one of the supervisors, who was waiting for her in the courtyard, stepped forward upon her arrival.

"Mrs. Malfoy, Lady Malfoy is anxiously waiting in the foyer," Mr. Connolly informed her.

"Yes, yes. I will be going now but could you gather the children working in the three factories in a private room or something? Tony here will be distributing sweets to them," Harriet requested politely. "Also, please make sure that there isn't any shuffling or rough housing."

"Of course, Madam," Mr. Connolly agreed, although he looked thoroughly bewildered at her request.

"Thank you," Harriet said to the supervisor before glanced down at Tony. "Go with Mr. Connolly, Tony. Remember to share it with everyone. There is one for you in there," Harriet told him.

Nodding in understanding, Tony let Mr. Connolly usher him away. Taking just few steps, he remembered something.

"Misses Malfoy," Tony called, turning back at her.

Harriet halted in her movement and turned back to face him.

"Happee birthda'!" Tony greeted loudly with a wide grin. Mr. Connolly's expression cleared as comprehension drew.

Harriet smiled warmly in appreciation and waved at him once before rushing inside.

* * *

"I am so sorry for disappearing on you like that, Grandma," Harriet apologised, hastily walking towards Alexandra who was still waiting in the clerical office with Mr. Bagman keeping her company.

At that moment, Mr. Ackerly entered the room and said, "Sorry for the wait, Madam. Their meeting dragged on longer than I had expected. It has finished now."

"We will talk in Draco's office," Alexandra said giving worried-looking Harriet a reassuring smile.

Standing just outside of his office, Draco looked astonished at the unexpected visit of Alexandra and Harriet.  
"Grandmother, what are you doing here? Have you been waiting for a long time?" Draco finally asked, guiding them inside his office.

While Alexandra looked immensely pleased with herself for thoroughly shocking her Grandson, Harriet felt anxious about his reaction. In order to save herself from his piercing gaze, Harriet glanced around immaculate room, taking note of gleaming Mahogany desk on which the paperwork was neatly organized in three different piles, his collections of different coloured ink pens held on a silver stand. The other furniture in the room consisted of upholstery high backed black leather chairs that they were currently occupying; a long comfortable looking settee situated to the right corner of the room. There was also a fireplace to the left.

"Twenty minutes," Alexandra answered his enquiry.

"You should have made your presence known. I would have ended the meeting sooner," Draco said, frowning at her.

"We did not want to disturb you while you were in a meeting, Draco," Alexandra replied, waving her hand dismissively. "Besides, I was showing Harriet around the factories."

"You didn't inform me of your visit this morning?" Draco groused a bit accusingly.

"Decision to visit here was abruptly made, dear. Did you know that today is your wife's birthday? I only found out when I saw Harriet receiving gifts from Biddestone this morning," Alexandra told him seriously.  
With eyebrows raised in surprise, Draco glanced at Harriet who felt heat spread across her face in utter embarrassment.

"Is that so?" Draco drawled at Harriet who was resolutely staring at her lap. "Well, Happy birthday, Mrs. Malfoy."

"What sort of greeting is that, Draco?" Alexandra immediately protested in disapproval against his formal wishing. "Promise her a gift of her choice at least!"

Peeking through her eyelashes, Harriet noticed extreme reluctance on Draco's part to make any such promises and felt mildly hurt. Nonetheless, Harriet decided to save her husband before Alexandra could demand and extract unwilling promises.

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy. This is for you," Harriet interrupted, thrusting the package at him.

"What is it?" Draco asked, hesitantly taking the package.

"Just some cake I bought," Harriet said, shrugging nonchalantly.

"Is that where you disappeared to? Macnair said a boy went with you?" Alexandra asked curiously, glancing at her.

"Yes, his name is Tony," Harriet replied, nodding in agreement.

"Who?" Alexandra questioned, glancing at Draco.

Raising his brows in surprise, "He is Phillip's son," Draco responded. Phillip was one of the men who got severely injured during Lucius' reign. In addition to giving them compensation, Alexandra had returned their jobs in the factory after they had recovered.

"I see," Alexandra nodded before adding as she checked her pocket watch, "Oh, it is almost 12. We must leave but before that I would like to use the restroom."

Both Harriet and Draco stood along with Alexandra and then watched her stroll out of his office.

"What are you doing here?" Draco hissed, leaning across his desk as soon as Alexandra disappeared.

"Grandma just told you," Harriet answered, frowning at him. When Draco continued to questioningly stare at her, Harriet sighed. "Seeing the gifts I got from my family, Grandmother demanded that I ask her for something. I could not think of anything, so blurted out the first thing that came into my mind. I told her that I wanted to go out of the Manor. Which was true, I was bored out of hell staying inside the house for so long," she told him.

Unsatisfied with her explanation, "Yes, but why did you have to come here?" Draco demanded, narrowing his eyes at her.

"I did not know that Grandma was going to bring me here. I thought she was going to accompany me to Biddestone or at least Blaise's house. I did not find out where exactly we were going until we arrived here!" Harriet confessed, looking miffed by his suspicions.

Draco loudly sighed in resignation.

"Besides, what is the big deal if I see your business. What is it you suspect I will do here?" Harriet snapped at him.

Draco looked momentarily off-guard by her perception before reassuming his poised countenance. "Nothing. I don't mean it like that," he lied unsatisfactorily.

"Oh, do forgive me for mistaking your innocent questions as an accusatory inquisition. My mistake," Harriet said sarcastically causing Draco to silently frown at her.

"Don't worry, Mr. Malfoy. I won't step inside your precious factories next time," Harriet sniffed, staring at him.

At her husband's continued silence, Harriet, disgruntled, glanced away from him and impatiently waited for Alexandra's return whereas Draco stared undecidedly at her face flushed with anger. He felt torn between apologising to her and arguing with her about reasonability of his suspicions. In the end, he decided against both and quietly returned to his paperwork. Meanwhile, Harriet settled for tapping her finger against the surface with grumpy look on her pretty face.

Ignoring his wife, Draco tried to concentrate on his work but was unable to do so because of the noise she was making. When he could no longer contain his annoyance, Draco slapped a hand over her own that was resting on the surface of his desk, effectively putting an end to the irritating sound.

Surprised, Harriet glanced back at him. But before either of them could get a word out, Alexandra re-entered the office with her gaze immediately falling on their joined hands on the desktop.

"So, you have promised to give her a gift of her choice after all!" Alexandra exclaimed, bestowing a proud, joyful smile at Draco.

In response, Harriet stared wide-eyed at her spluttering husband who hastily retracted his hand.

"Yes," Draco agreed at last, in a strangled voice.

Alexandra's smile widened while Harriet frowned at him.

"Are you returning to the Manor, Grandmother?" Draco asked, getting on his feet as they prepared to leave.

"Not yet, we are invited to luncheon at the Longbottoms'. And I wanted to give Harriet a tour around our factories before we visited them," Alexandra answered as Draco ushered them out.

"Well, enjoy your day," Draco told them.

* * *

As they trudged towards the gates, Harriet watched the workers coming out for lunch break. She saw considerably cheerful looking Tony playing with few other children.

"He seems so small, so young. They all do," Harriet mused aloud staring at the children.

Having heard her comment, "He is not that young. He is 13. In fact, no child in the factory is below the age of 12," Draco informed her curtly.

Harriet looked startled at his admission, "But who would believe that Tony is 13?" she remarked gazing at his small stature while Draco helped Alexandra into the carriage.

"Who would believe that you turned 19 today?" Draco teased with a smirk playing across his mouth as he pointedly appraised her petite form.

"Hey!" Harriet exclaimed indignantly, elbowing him in the stomach.

Rubbing his abused stomach, Draco stared at her, astounded by her action.

"Watch it, Mr. Malfoy or I might be tempted to ask you for something you are disinclined to depart from," Harriet warned cheekily with a wink, disappearing inside the carriage next.

Then sticking her head outside the window, "Oh, do enjoy your cake, Mr. Malfoy. We will see you in the evening," Harriet added as parting words to her stunned looking husband.

* * *

Lady Augusta and Mrs. Enid Longbottom received Alexandra and Harriet cordially upon their arrival at Longbottom's estate. After enquiring after each other's welfare, they moved to the dining room for Luncheon where men of the house joined them.

"Harriet, this is my Brother-in-law, Mr. Algie Longbottom and my Grandson, Neville," Augusta introduced formally, gesturing first to the tall, hefty man in his sixties and then to slightly plump, blond-haired young man who bowed respectively to the ladies.

"How do you do, sir, Mr. Longbottom?" Harriet said, curtsying genially at the older man and then at his grand nephew.

Once everyone settled in the chairs and started on their meals, Augusta turned to her long-term friend, "So, Alexandra, what has finally made you to leave your haven and visits us finally?" She inquired with an arched brow. "I was quite surprised to receive your letter this morning. Pleased but mostly surprised."

Alexandra chuckled at her comment. "Today is Harriet's birthday and she wished to venture outside. So, I thought I would bring her to your abode. In the process, make good on my promise to visit you as well."

"Two tasks accomplished at once," Augusta remarked, shaking her head in amused exasperation.

"What a coincidence! Neville is celebrating this 28th birthday today," Mrs. Enid supplied with a genial smile.

"Oh yes, I had forgotten," Alexandra said and then glancing at their quiet, young companion, she warmly offered, "Happy birthday to you, Neville."

"Happy birthday," Harriet echoed with a gentle smile after young Longbottom thanked Alexandra, with his shy little one.

"You as well, Mrs. Malfoy," Neville said softly, glancing at Harriet.

"If only Neville would agree to accept the Lordship this year, I could start look for a bride for him," Augusta sighed, sparing a disapprovingly glance at the said young man.

"What has marriage got to do with the Lordship?" Harriet asked with her forehead creased in confusion.

Augusta blinked at her. "Why, my dear, just like Alexandra here, I wish to bestow Neville with the Lordship on his wedding day. Besides, as the sole heir of the family, his future wife would expect him to accept his inheritance. She would want him to take over the duties of the family and handle its fortune rather than spend most of his time in our greenhouse and the garden," she explained seriously.

Harriet opened her mouth to argue but seeing the imperceptible shake of head from Alexandra, she fell silent.

Rest of the dinner was spent with Augusta complaining about Neville's complete lack of interest in taking over the responsibilities of their estate or in making social acquaintances. Meanwhile, Harriet discretely watched as Neville's mortification seemed to progressively rise as every minute passed.

When the lunch ended, Harriet decided to spare Neville from further indignity by abruptly requesting him to show their garden, surprising everyone except Alexandra who smiled a little in understanding.

* * *

As they strolled through the large garden, Neville's nervousness from earlier seemed to steadily decrease at being back in his comfort zone, Harriet noted. Encouraged, she asked him several questions regarding his works in the garden and greenhouse. Harriet could not help but smile at his passionate tone and bright glint in his eyes as he enthusiastically spoke, answering her questions and explaining his experiments on plants. He proudly confided in her that theirs' was largest greenhouse in the whole of Wiltshire.

After the tour, "How come I did not see you at our wedding?" Harriet asked as they made their way back to the house.

"Er… I did not mean to offend your family by not obliging your invitation, Mrs. Malfoy. I just don't feel very comfortable in formal gatherings. I usually tend to avoid them," Neville admitted, his cheeks reddening in embarrassment.

"I understand," Harriet said with a rueful smile. Despite attending many formal, high-class parties and balls since her wedding, Harriet still felt overwhelmed and even a bit nauseated by them.

Neville blinked at her in surprise. "Oh yes, Grandmother told that you come from an inferio…." He stopped abruptly, realizing how uncommonly rude he was being. Wincing a little, "Sorry, I didn't mean to say that," he said, ashamed.

Harriet laughed in assurance. "It's all right, Mr. Longbottom. It is the truth after all. My maiden family doesn't move in the same circles as my in-laws," she said with a good-natured smile, easing his mortification. "In fact, those formal gatherings scare me as hell too."

In response, Neville gave her a tentative smile.

* * *

On their way back to the Malfoy Manor, Harriet glanced at Alexandra and enquired, "How come Lady Longbottom is so hard on her Grandson? Why is she so disapproving of his interests?"

Alexandra sighed. "I believe Augusta hopes to see her deceased son in Neville. She loved her son, Frank, very much but his untimely death in the war, broke her heart while Neville's mother could not the bare the news and she gave herself to insanity, never to recover again. Augusta was and is very proud of her son's accomplishments. You see, he was a Major in British military and though his professional duties kept him away from home for months together, Frank performed the responsibilities of the Lord impeccably whenever he was in Wiltshire. After Frank's death, his uncle, Algie took care of the family and looked after their properties since Neville was only seven then. Now that Algie is getting old, Augusta desires to transfer the duties to her Grandson but Neville's seems to have no interest in following his Father's footsteps. I understand that Augusta's severe attitude stems from Neville's continued display of his disposition vastly different from that of his Father."

"What happened to Lady Longbottom's son and her daughter-in-law is terrible. But I still find her expectations of her Grandson to be unreasonable. And Lady Longbottom doesn't seem to realise that she is hurting Mr. Longbottom in the process. Why cannot she let him be? Why does she have to thrust her ambitions on the poor man?" Harriet protested strongly, shaking her head in undisguised reprimand.

Silence settled inside of their moving carriage after the end of Harriet's dialogue. Alexandra watched the moving scenery with a deep frown marring her wrinkled face.

"I forced Draco into marriage," Alexandra stated quietly at last, fleetingly glancing back at Harriet.

Harriet inhaled sharply upon realising how Alexandra has taken her words. With a grimace, she silently stared at clearly upset looking Alexandra for a long moment, internally debating whether she should tell the truth or not. "I know. Mr. Malfoy told me before our marriage," Harriet admitted, having decided on the partial truth.

When the stricken look on Alexandra's face did not seem to wane, Harriet gently grasped her hand in both of hers. "That situation was different, Grandma. Malfoy family would have been slated for doom, had you not forced Mr. Malfoy to marry. You had the family to save and the only way that was possible was to push Mr. Malfoy into matrimony and henceforth, qualify him for the mantel of Lordship. Mr. Malfoy understands this and so do I, Grandma," Harriet insisted softly, giving her an earnest look.

Slowly, a small reassured smile replaced the frown on Alexandra's face.

Lightly squeezing Harriet's hands with her own, "Despite his reluctance to marry, I am proud of Draco's choice in a wife," Alexandra declared finally, unwittingly making Harriet internally wince in shame and despair but outwardly she managed to return Alexandra's smile.

In an attempt to change the subject, "Since you and Lady Longbottom are close friends, are Mr. Malfoy and her Grandson acquaintances too?" Harriet enquired curiously.

Alexandra chuckled at that. "Well, we did try to encourage such relationship between them when they were children but we failed in our many a attempt. You see, even as a child, Neville was quiet and shy whereas Draco was very active, never one to stay indoors, always up to some mischief or another. It was mostly their varied personalities and difference of opinion that prevented any kind of friendship to develop between them," she confided in her.

Harriet nodded in understanding.

* * *

Enjoying the exotic dinner that was especially prepared on the occasion of her birthday and later that evening, Harriet watched with internal amusement as her husband discretely squirmed in discomfort whenever Alexandra reminded Draco of his promise. Remind Alexandra did, several times since his return from the factory. Though Harriet could not fathom why Alexandra seemed so insistent about it or what exactly did she expect Harriet to ask of him?

As Harriet and Draco made their way to the Master Suite at the end of the evening, she could no longer contain herself. "You are worried about what I might ask for as a gift, aren't you?" Harriet teased, her bright eyes glittering with mischief.

Briefly, Draco stilled his gait before continuing the movement, "I am not!" he denied sharply. But Harriet wasn't fooled.

"Yes, you most certainly are!" Harriet argued, wagging her finger at him and giggling, which caused Draco to glare churlishly at her.

"Oh Mr. Malfoy, you took my words seriously. I was merely jesting," Harriet said mirthfully, wrapping her arm around his and marching forward towards their suite.

Draco raised his brow at their linked arms but didn't comment. Harriet didn't seem to notice his incredulity.

"What are you afraid I would ask of you, Mr. Malfoy?" Harriet asked once they were inside, staring amusedly at the sour look on his pointed face.

Feeling irked by her teasing, "I am a businessman, Mrs. Malfoy. It is against my ethics to go around giving my word without knowing what I am promising beforehand," Draco bit out angrily, his gaze straight ahead.

Harriet's amusement vanished at his reasoning.

"Yet you did it. To make Grandma happy," Harriet observed softly a moment later. Draco turned sharply towards her, realizing what his words could mean to her. 'Because she is your family,' Harriet added inwardly, bowing her head and then noticing her hold on his arm, she slowly relinquished it.

An awkward silence settled between them. When he had spoken, Draco had meant in a general sense and now he could not refute her perception in this situation considering their agreement. Staring down at her, Draco, however, felt a pang of guilt for uttering those words. But what he had said was true and he wasn't the person to sugar coat the facts.

Despite the pain she was feeling for being treated as a business deal, Harriet raised her head with a fake smile plastered on her face. "Well then, I better find some way to spare you the vexation of not knowing, don't you?"

Looking thoughtfully for a long moment, "I know," Harriet said suddenly. "How about this? Cross my heart, I won't ask you, Mr. Draco Lucius Malfoy for anything you are averse to gave me as my birthday gift," she stated solemnly, making a gesture across her bosom with her right hand.

"What was that?" Draco asked staring uncertainly at her.

"It is gesture that indicates that you seriously mean to keep your word," Harriet told him. "Fred and George taught me when we were children."

Then abruptly Harriet chuckled, remembering some distant memory.

"What is it?" Draco asked, furrowing his forehead.

"This gesture actually ends with each of the party spitting on our hand and shaking them," Harriet explained and then seeing Draco's face scrunched up in disgust, she added, "Yes, I know, it is disgusting. My mother found us, when the twins were showing me this. She was so angry that they were teaching these dirty habits to me. After their punishment, they could not sit properly for two whole days. Naturally, we stopped such practices, out of fear of Mother back then, but now because I know how utterly unhygienic that is," Harriet finished, staring off with a longing expression.

"Thank god," Draco remarked with roll of his eyes, making a feeble attempt to lighten the mood.

Nodding once at him, Harriet walked towards her dressing room to change for the night.

"Mrs. Malfoy!" Draco called before she could disappear inside.

Harriet turned back to him. "Yes?"

"The cake you got for me, ………….. it was quite delicious," Draco said reluctantly yet softly.

Harriet blinked in surprise. "I am glad," she replied after a minute pause with a smile, genuine one this time.

* * *

One late morning, Alexandra found Harriet staring morbidly at the grounds through the window, the cloth she was embroidering on, left forgetting on her lap.

Quietly gliding towards her and sitting beside her, Alexandra ran a gentle hand over her hair and softly asked, "What's the matter, dear? You have been subdued for past two days. Tell me what's troubling you."

Harriet sighed at Alexandra's coaxing tone and studied her searchingly for a long moment.

**FLASH BACK**

Eight-year-old Harriet keenly eavesdropped on her Aunt's superciliously monologue to their cook, Mrs. Palmer of the dinner party that had been held at the Dursley's residence that evening. For her part, Mrs. Palmer dutifully nodded at appropriate moments as Petunia mocked their neighbour, Mrs. Steele's grand plans of throwing this autumn's first party in Little Whinging. Harriet had strong suspicions about where this conversation was leading and prayed to God that she was right. As expected, Petunia winded down the one-sided conversation with the declaration of secretly organising the first party.

A dreamily look appeared on Harriet's face as she languidly scrubbed the dishes while listening to Petunia's sharp orders of different dishes that would need to be prepared for the party. Dursleys' celebration meant a change from eating brown bread and lean broth that Harriet was daily supplied with. Scrapes it may be, but Harry still looked forward to the savouring delicious food that was served at the parties thrown by the Dursleys.

So immersed in her daydreams of tasting the heavenly dishes, Harriet failed to notice the foam from the washing soap that was beginning to rise on the plate and thus causing it to be slip from her small hand and smash on the hard floor with vibrating sound.

Noise of breaking china effectively jerked Harriet out of her stupor and her eyes goggled in horror at the sight of the broken plate.

In the next instant, Petunia appeared by her side and landed a resounding slap across Harriet's cheek. With a menacing scowl, Petunia towered over the tenuous form of her niece and painfully grabbed her elbow as Harriet tried to back away from her fearsome looking Aunt while holding her rapidly reddening cheek.

"How dare you break my finest china? With one plate destroyed, I could never use that set again! Do you any idea how expensive that is, you wretched little girl? Almost five pounds gone down the drain because of you!" Petunia shrieked, relentlessly striking the back of her thin body that was trembling with silent sobs.

"I…. a ..m s…orry, …Aunt P…etunia!" Harriet stuttered repeatedly between her sobs while Petunia continued to abuse her.

Mrs. Palmer could do nothing but watch sadly as her Mistress harassed her own niece.

"Oh, you will be sorry for your clumsiness, you filthy little scum!" Petunia hollered, finally halting her torture . A brief moment later Petunia's horse-face assumed a nasty expression. "You will be getting no meals until you work to earn the price for that whole set."

Harriet's large green eyes widened significantly in shock and terror. Immediately, she clutched her Aunt's long, bony leg and cried pitilessly, "Please, Aunt Petunia, don't do this. I am sorry, I am sorry!"

Petunia's ire peaked at Harriet's audacity for defiling her expansive gown with her grubby self. Giving her a disgusted look, Petunia wretched her leg free out of Harriet's grasp and give her a vicious kick causing Harriet to stumble and land painfully on the stone floor.

Turning to the troubled looking Mrs. Palmer and ignoring Harriet's intense sobs, "Helda, she is not to receive any food until I order so. The servant who goes against my wishes will receive only half the wage at the end of this month. Inform the others as well," Petunia snarled acerbically.

Then dismissing Mrs. Palmer for the day, Petunia locked the pantry and strode out of the kitchen, taking keys with her and leaving her disconsolately crying niece on the cold floor.

* * *

For following few days, Harriet went about her daily, backbreaking chores with only water for survival. Without any supplication of food, Harriet's skinny frame now looked frail and she started experiencing fatigue. Everyday, Harriet watched the servants taking the break for Lunch. Shaking their heads sorrowfully at her, they consumed their food, keeping it away from her longing gaze, for there was no room for generosity in the face of poverty. She could not ask their neighbours for food either if she did not want to raise her family's anger further.

* * *

On the late night of the fourth day gone without any food, no amount of water could restrain the acid from burning the insides of her stomach. With silent tears rolling down her gaunt face, Harriet tightly clutched her stomach and curled up into a ball on her thin bedding and tried to fall asleep. But sleep wouldn't come; Harriet could no longer ignore the hunger pangs that have now become her constant companions.

Harriet desperately thought of a place where she could get some food. Suddenly an idea, a wretched thought occurred to her. But the ache in her stomach dissolved any and all dispute and reluctance Harriet had. Clumsily standing on her wobbly legs, Harriet had to immediately grasp the wall of her tiny, attic room to prevent herself from collapsing from the faint spell that washed over her. With her eyes closed and her forehead furrowed, Harriet waited until the feeling passed.

Despite the weakness, Harriet made sure to walk as quietly as possible, her light feet barely making any sound as she descended the stairs and passed through the hallways. Stepping down the hallway on the ground floor, Harriet quietly disappeared into the kitchen.

In the faint light emitting from the dying embers of the cooking fireplace, Harriet slowly progressed towards the backdoor. Working the bolt open with as minimum sound as possible, Harriet slipped outside through the narrow opening of the door.

Closing the door behind her, Harriet pulled her shabby, over-sized nightgown tightly close but its thin, threadbare material could barely protect her body from the chilly winds of the night. With her heart beating furiously, Harriet stepped further into the dark night. Shivering violently from cold and perpetual fear, Harriet scurried to her destination that was situated at the end of the street while making sure to keep herself in the shadows and frequently glancing around and back over her shoulder. Despite all the precautions, Harriet could not prevent the quick pattering of her footsteps against the muddy street that was still wet from the rainfall of that evening.

Arriving at her destination, Harriet halted at a distance and scanned the surroundings one more time before her gaze locked on the food source, the dumpster. Tentatively taking a couple of steps forward, Harriet eyed the filth around it with a grimace.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Harriet stood on tiptoes and searched the inside for some food. Harriet got steadily disappointed to find most of the food that was thrown away in it seemed spoiled from the rain or grim until her gaze landed on a small, dry loaf of bread.

Cracking a tiny smile, Harriet approached the waste bin closer and outstretched her hand.

"Don't do it, Harriet. It is unbecoming for a young girl such as yourself from a decent family to be eating out of the garbage," cried a tiny figure that was dressed as an angel, suddenly appearing by her shoulder.

"Its unbecoming for a young girl such as yourself from a considerably wealthy family to be dying out of starvation," countered another tiny figure that was dressed as a devil appearing by the other side. "Pick up that fine-looking piece of bread, Potter."

"Look around the bin, Harriet. You can't eat something out of this filth," Angel-Harriet protested, sweeping her hand widely at the garbage with her face scrunched up in disgust.

"You have been eating scrapes for past seven years, Potter. How is this any different? Grab that piece if you don't want to find yourself dead tomorrow morning," Devil-Harriet argued with a sneer.

"Don't do it, Harriet. This action of yours will only serve to prove the Durselys' right," Angel-Harriet reasoned desperately.

A loud, heart-wrenching sob escaped from Harriet's mouth at that.

"It was them who drove you to this state, Potter. You shouldn't care what they have to say about it. Besides, they will never know," Devil-Harriet pointed out to Harriet who was now crying softly as they incessantly argued.

"But your conscious will, Harriet. Please don't do it," Angel-Harriet cried loudly as Harriet tightly shook her head and outstretched her hand again.

"That's right, Potter. Pick it up," Devil-Harriet encouraged with a triumph smirk on her evil face.

Just as Harriet leaned forward again to grab the bread loaf, something dark, shaggy jumped up onto the rim of the waste-bin.

Gasped loudly in fear, Harriet staggered backwards at the sight of large, black dog that growled menacingly, barring its sharp teeth at her as if daring her to steal its food.

Utterly terrified, Harriet slowly backed further away upon seeing the dangerous glint in its gleaning yellow eyes before turning around and breaking into a sprint towards the Dursleys' residence. Luckily for her, the dog seemed to have no intention of pursuing her now that it was sure that Harriet would not contest for the food.  
Ignoring the weakness of the body, Harriet ran, heaving with silent sobs, all the way to the house. As soon as she reached the kitchen, her body, however, gave away and she collapsed in a dead faint.

* * *

Next day morning, their gardener, Allan who saved her many times from the Dursleys' wrath found Harriet's unconscious body by the backdoor. But this time, his outrage knew no bounds and he threatened to reveal Dursleys' ill treatment towards their own niece to the entire neighbourhood and even to the authority. Afraid for their reputation, Petunia gave in and allowed Harriet to eat again. But of course, Allan was immediately dismissed from work. In addition to the scullery work, gardening duties were now thrust on Harriet's thin shoulders.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Harriet lightly brushed away the tears cascading down her cheeks and sighed. "I am not proud of that moment of weakness. In fact, I am a bit grateful for the appearance of that dog, for it spared me from the shame of it all!"

"Harriet, did they abuse you physically too?" Alexandra asked, immensely disturbed.

"No, my Uncle wouldn't touch a filthy little thing like me, probably afraid of tainting his hands. My Aunt and cousin, however, had no qualms about delivering slaps and scruffs on the back on occasion. They mostly denied me food and gave me more chores for my mistakes or what they thought as my infractions," Harriet admitted softly, her eyes haunted.

Noticing the ferocious look of outrage on Alexandra's face, "Don't be angry on my behalf, Grandma. I have mostly forgotten that part of my past. The Weasleys gave me so many good memories of childhood. It's just that, seeing that boy, Tony in the factory brought back those bitter memories. That he turned out to be stronger willed than I was."

At the quizzical look that Alexandra gave her, Harriet explained what she had witnessed in the factory on the day of their visit. "So, you see, knowing their suffering, I cannot ignore the situation if I could do something," Harriet finished aggressively.

"No, I have to do something," Harriet rephrased her statement with fierce determination.

Silence fell between them for a long moment with each disappearing in their thoughts.

"Can't we do anything for them, Grandma?" Harriet asked finally, gazing pleadingly at Alexandra.

"If you are implying that Draco raise their wages then I am afraid, he can't do that even if he so wanted to, at least not for another year and an half," Alexandra told her, plaintively.

"Why ever not?" Harriet asked, frowning.

"Because of the agreement I signed nine years ago that was put forth by the Counsel of Wiltshire County," Alexandra admitted with a regretful sigh.

At the quizzical look on Harriet's face, Alexandra elaborated. "I told you how I had trouble in making people accept my authority over Malfoy's businesses and finances. It took me three years to make them agree to my leadership and follow through my plans. Finally, when I succeeded, our business accumulated great profits and whatever doubts, our business partners and associates had, evaporated in the light of the booming business. Since we achieved such attractive profits, I decided to share a part of it with our workers who were primarily responsible for the success. I raised their wages but failed to foresee the ominous situation that would arise because of this action. Despite all the intellectual knowledge of business management that I gathered through my studies, I fell short in actual experience."

Frown on Harriet's face deepened in confusion.

"You see, when the word spread of attractive wages that I was offering to my workers, a general outcry rose among the lower-class people working in other workhouses in Wiltshire. They started demanding the same from their Masters who absolutely refused gave in. Consequently, some of the aggressive people even went so far as to injure our workers so that they could grab their position in our factories. Six of our workers got severely hurt because of them."

"Avaricious businessmen who refused to share their profits with their workers brought the issue before the Counsel and placed the entire blame on my head. Assembled by the Counsel, I was ridiculed for fancying myself to be able to run the enormous business of the Malfoy's and then forced to sign the agreement that contained the Counsel-approved figures of wages that all the businessmen in Wiltshire are to pay for their male, female and child workers. The agreement also said that no businessman is allowed to raise wages that would again be decided by the Counsel between the three-year gaps. I accepted without any arguments for my sole intention was to prevent any more accidents from happening. By the end of the meeting, Counsel and the businessmen left, smugly satisfied while the poor won nothing," Alexandra finished dolefully.

"But that's terrible and so unfair!" Harriet exclaimed her voice strained with shock and outrage.

"I know, Darling," Alexandra agreed with dolor.

Silence again fell in the room for some time.

"Was my Father-in-law also assembled by the Counsel for his ill treatment of the workers?" Harriet queried, her burning emerald eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Alexandra was caught off-guard by Harriet's shrewd perception. "Aren't you sharp!" she remarked at length. "No, Lucius was never summoned for his transgressions. As long as their businesses weren't affected, they could care less for others' practices. In my case, Gentlemen found it difficult to digest the fact that a woman could successfully perform what was considered a man's job for centuries. So, they pounced hard on the first opportunity they got to derogate me."

Looking at the fuming Harriet, Alexandra was glad to have restricted herself from admitting that her son and his wife, and daughters (on behalf of their husbands) were also quite vocal in expressing their severe displeasure over her decision to give away the money. After that incident, Alexandra has never used Malfoy's fortune to spend on any kind of charity.

When her anger subsided a little, "But there must be some way to help them," Harriet muttered agitatedly, coming back to the matter at hand.

"There is always a way. You just have to be a little patient when looking for it. And I have confidence that you will find a way to help those children. When you do, know that you will have my full support," Alexandra promised, solemnly.

Harriet gave her a tiny smile in appreciation and gratitude.

For the following two days, Harriet racked her brains for possible solution to the situation, which avoided all the problems that Alexandra suggested, might occur. In addition, Harriet had to keep in mind that the solution caused no monetary expenses or effort on her husband's part. As the hours passed in deliberation, Harriet's ideas got more complex and far fetching.

* * *

On the morning of third day, Harriet slowly paced along the large balcony, lost in her thoughts while absently watching Abraham work in their vegetable patch. Suddenly, her dull eyes widening as she finally comprehended the answer that was glaring in front of her for the past hour.

Her excitement grew as she worked out the kinks in the solution. Once finished, Harriet dashed inside, hurriedly making way towards her sole supporter.

"Grandma, I think I would the way," Harriet declared breathlessly to Alexandra who was reading in the silence of her rooms.

"Well, let hear it then," Alexandra said, putting her book away and welcoming Harriet to sit by her.

Ten minutes later, when Harriet was finished relying her plans, a proud smile graced Alexandra's face.

"Go on, then. Write your letter," Alexandra encouraged, gently patting her back.

Harriet smiled and left.

* * *

When Neville arrived at the Malfoy Manor the very next day of Harriet sending him a letter, she and Alexandra genially exchanged greetings with him.

"Thank you, Mr. Longbottom, for obliging me and visiting the Manor at such short notice," Harriet said with a relieved smile.

Shyly nodding in acceptance of her gratitude, "Well, you sounded so urgent in your letter," Neville remarked quietly.

"Yes, the situation is kind of urgent," Harriet agreed and then motioning towards the door to the side of the foyer, she added the request, "Could you follow me to the grounds? I will explain the situation in detail as we walk."

When Neville nodded in acquiescence, Harriet ushered him out.

* * *

Half an hour later, when they returned to the Manor, Harriet served him tea and snacks in the drawing room.

"Mrs. Malfoy, in all your explanations, you haven't once mentioned your reasons for doing this," Neville commented candidly, feeling at ease in her presence.

"Would you believe me if I said that I really wish to tell you the truth but I cannot, at least not until my hasty plans take a concrete shape?" Harriet asked mildly in return.

"I would," Neville answered with a chuckle, placing his now empty cup on the table.

"Thank you. Your advice will be of incredible help, I am sure. Most importantly, your positive response has alleviated my main concern," Harriet responded with a gratified smile.

"Don't mention it," Neville replied, dismissing it good-naturedly.

"I hope you will be staying long enough to dine with us this evening," Harriet requested softly. "Mr. Malfoy would be pleased to see you."

Neville's eyebrows disappeared in his fringe in utter disbelief. "I am sure," he muttered blandly under his breath but out loud he said, "I am sorry, Mrs. Malfoy. I have no choice but to decline your offer. You see, I am working on an important project these days and the plants need to be watered at regular intervals. It is a sort of delicate task that I dare not assign to the servants."

Upon seeing the slightly disappointed look on Harriet's expressive face, Neville added, "Some other time, I promise."

Standing up, they exchanged the farewells and trudged out of the room. Harriet stayed back in the foyer upon Neville's insistence that he would see himself out.

* * *

Upon stepping out into the porch, Neville encountered Draco who was returning from work.

"Malfoy," Neville greeted stiffly with a bow and then remembering something, "Belated congratulations on your nuptials," his tone held a hint of disbelief at the union or more precisely, Draco's choice in a life partner.

Quickly masking his surprise, "Longbottom," Draco drawled, barely returning his bow.

No more words were exchanged as they nodded once at each other and strode away in opposite directions.

"What is Longbottom doing here?" Draco questioned Harriet as soon as he entered the foyer, staring at her.

"Oh good, you have met him. I asked him to stay for dinner so you two could talk but he said he had other business," Harriet replied candidly.

Draco loudly snorted at thought of him and Neville conversing amicably over the dinner. "What exactly was he doing here in the Manor?" Draco asked again.

Frowning at his tone, "I invited him," Harriet replied simply.

Arching his eyebrow in incredulity, "You invited him? Why?" Draco demanded sharply.

At this moment, Alexandra arrived at the foyer. Having heard Draco's last inquisition, she gave Harriet an encouraging smile.

"Er…could we talk somewhere private?" Harriet asked, feeling suddenly nervous.

His other brow joined the raised one at her request before Draco gestured her towards his study, leading the way.

Following him with trepidation, Harriet glanced over her shoulder at Alexandra who gave her an approved nod and an encouraging smile again.

* * *

"So?" Draco drawled once he occupied a seat behind his desk and Harriet sat across him.

For couple of minutes, Harriet silently stared at her cold hand that nervously fiddled with the cuff of the other on her lap while trying to avoid her husband's penetrating gaze.

"Mrs. Malfoy!" Draco snapped impatiently at last.

Not knowing how to start,"" Harriet rushed out in a single breath.

"What?" Draco asked, furrowing his forehead as he tried to decipher her words.

"Er…I want you to lend me 50 yards of land on the furthest side to the south of Malfoy estate," Harriet repeated, much more slowly this time.

With his eyebrow arched in incredulity, "And why should I do that?" Draco drawled at her.

"I want to create a vegetable garden over there," Harriet answered, finally meeting his gaze with her own.

"We have a fine vegetable garden in the back of the Manor and not to mention, the greenhouse. We don't need another," Draco said, waving a dismissive hand at her.

"Well, I know but the produce from this garden will not be for us. It's for the children working in our factories," Harriet insisted.

"Come again?" Draco choked out staring at her as if she was strangest thing he had ever seen in his life.

"I want to provide free afternoon meals to those children from the produce of this new garden," Harriet clarified finally.

Draco simply gaped at her before composing himself. "Have you lost your bloody mind?" Draco exclaimed loudly.

"Of course not!" Harriet huffed, looking offended before her tone took a pleading tone, "Please Mr. Malfoy, you can't deny the fact those poor children are suffering from starvation."

"And you acted all insulted when I disapproved of your visit to the factories!" Draco snapped accusingly. "I knew you couldn't help yourself from poking your nose in other people's affairs. I heard that you distributed cakes to them!"

"Are you calling me a ceaseless meddler?" Harriet demanded, bristling at his remark. "Besides, it was my birthday and of course, I would celebrate it in whichever way I pleased!" she added with a haughty sniff.

"Of course not, calling you a meddler would be stating the obvious. And that is something Malfoys never do," Draco sneered at her, leaning across the desk.

Harry barely restrained herself from rolling her eyes at his statement before asking, "Other than my today's request, what basis do you have for accusing me of being a meddler?"

Draco pursed his lips tightly to prevent himself from blurting out the words, 'my nightmares,' instead he cried, "Cricket!"

Harriet gaped at him in shock and anger. "Because of my idea, you got the opportunity to play the game and win it too. I don't see what cause you have to complain about!" Harriet snapped. Then she declared with air of self-righteousness, "But if my meddling gets you to realize how wrong it is to send those children to work on an empty stomach, Mr. Malfoy, then I will continue to interfere!" Harriet folded her arms together over her chest with a stubborn, determined look on her face.

"You promised not to interfere in the family business!" Draco scowled furiously.

"And you promised to give me whatever I wished for, on my birthday!" Harriet countered immediately. "Well, this is my wish! And don't say you are averse to the idea of providing food for the children. I would never believe that of you. But if you continue to persist on it, I will think that you are only doing this to wind me up!"

Nonplussed, Draco thought of what action of his could have given her such faith in his good conscious. Unable of think of anything, Draco decided to break her illusion of his non-existent kindness. "It's not like I am making them work for free. If they don't spend their wages on buying themselves food then that is hardly my fault," Draco growled waspishly.

"How can you say that?" Harriet gasped loudly, staring at him in disbelief.

Draco really hated himself at that moment for being affected by her disappointed tone. Releasing an aggravated sigh, he ran his fingers through his hair, already feeling frustrated with their argument. "How exactly are you going to pay the farmer or a gardener that you would need to hire to take care of this new garden? If you are thinking of pushing the job onto Abraham then you had better reconsider. He is getting old and he has enough on his plate with taking care of Manor garden and the greenhouse, let alone a new garden. And where will you get the money for the material?" Draco asked patronisingly.

Slightly cheered that her husband was at least considering the idea, "I don't have money to hire a gardener but I have enough to buy the required material. As for the job itself, I want to take care of the new garden myself. I have experience in it," Harriet admitted with aplomb. In addition to what was left of her earning, Harriet had the money that she had saved from the amount Draco has started giving her monthly for her personal expenses. What Harriet did not know or would not have cared if she found out, was that the amount she was receiving was several times less than that of what Malfoy family ladies usually get.

"Now I have no doubt that you have gone insane!" Draco remarked, guffawing at her. "You are the bloody Mistress of this Manor and you want to dabble in filth and mud like our servants?"

Not at all amused by his reaction, "I am not insane yet, Mr. Malfoy. But I will be if I do not work. If I am forced to sit ideal inside the four walls of this Manor for few more months, that is definitely a possibility," Harriet said seriously. "I used to work eight hours everyday before our marriage. But now I have nothing to do. The servants take care of everything. There is only so much of knitting and sewing I can do. And books don't fascinate me unless the subject is of some interest to me. I am not the kind of person who would be happy to sit in a corner with a bloody book. I am not Hermione. Grandma keeps me company. But she has to rest. And when she does, I feel lonely with nothing else to do!" she added in agitation, finally voicing her repressed feelings.

Leaning forward him across the desk, "Please Mr. Malfoy, I understand that I can no longer go outside and work as a nurse. But you have to at least let me work inside the estate," Harriet urged beseechingly.

Frowning at her, "What about the medical books I bought?" Draco enquired her.

At her pointed hard gaze, Draco looked abashed for a brief minute before nonchalantly saying, "I had those books placed in the library for a reason. If I didn't feel like sharing, I would have kept them in my study."

Huffing in irritation, "I finished them," Harriet confessed bluntly.

Draco's eyebrows rose again in incredulity. "You read all ten of them?" he asked in disbelief.

"Well no," Harriet admitted, biting her lower lip. "But I finished seven of them."

When his expression did not change, Harriet snapped, "Well, what did you expect? I have nothing else to do!" Repeatedly thumping her fist on the desk in emphasis, she added, "I have to do something otherwise I will go mad!"

Stretching his arms forward to stop the items on his desk from rattling against her violent reaction, "All right, calm down!" Draco ordered while words, 'what have I got myself into? I should have trusted the ominous feeling that my instinct warned me about when I promised her the gift!' rang through his mind. "Let's say for argument's sake, I agree to let you provide meals for the children, don't you think the adults are going to protest against the unfairness of it all?" Draco grounded out, clenching his hands on the edge of the desk tightly.

"Grandma told me that those children's have either one or both of their parents working in our factories. What right do they have to talk about unfairness when they make their children work and yet not provide them proper meals?" Harriet demanded angrily.

"Like your father," Draco piqued nastily.

"What?" Harriet inhaled sharply, her eyes significantly wide. "Is that what you think of my Father?"

Draco remained silent, not looking away as the shocked expression on her face morphed into a pained one.

"My Father is nothing like those people!" Harriet shrieked, leaping onto her feet and looking severely affronted.

When Draco continued to look unimpressed and sceptical, Harriet took a deep breath and then braced herself on her palms resting on the desktop. Leaning closer to him, she started in a much-lowered tone, staring right in his eyes. "If your ill opinion of my Father is based on my agreeing to our contract, Mr. Malfoy, then let me repeat what I said when we agreed on it. My father, no, both my parents would die of shame and disappointment in themselves if they ever found out the truth of our marriage."

"But, if it has to do with my apprenticing as a nurse. Let me tell you this, my Father encouraged my medical training as my interest rather than viewing it as future means of additional income. In the first two years of my four-year training, I earned nothing. I went to the Pomfrey's to learn. And whatever I earned in the last two years, my Father refused to accept a single penny despite being badly in need of money. Why do you think most of what I earned is still intact? My Father even refuses to accept my brothers' earnings. Two months before I agreed on the contract, Father sold his horse, his means to travel to work, to continue to provide meals for us. For more than three months, Father walked to his work everyday that was forty minutes away. Not to mention, all the extra hours of work he put in until I forced him to accept my inheritance," Harriet confided in him, her bosom heaving with unrestrained emotion.

"So, don't you dare compare my Father to those parents who have no qualms about making their children work and yet not provide food for them! And I will not hesitate to give them a piece of my mind if they so much as utter the word 'unfair'," Harriet spat her emerald eyes glittering in fierce passion through unshed tears.

Ashamed, Draco could not bring himself to continue to meet the deeply injured look of her clear eyes. A tense silence filled the room after Draco averted his gaze.

But of course, Draco could not admit defeat yet. "What will happen after the end of our contract when you no longer will be Mrs. Malfoy? Will you abruptly stop supplying the meals to the children?" He enquired poised back in his usual impassive self.

With her heart clenched tightly within her bosom and colour drained from her face, Harriet slumped back in her chair with a look of someone who had just been slapped in the face. 'Despite constant remainders of our martial situation, how come I had forgotten the crux of our contract?' Harriet thought in shock. Perhaps if he had yelled that question at her, she would not have been as hurt as she was by hearing the apparent surety of that happening in his quiet tone, she reckoned glancing at the unreadable expression on her husband's face.

But before she could be further pulled into the spiral of thoughts of 'how my life would be after the three years, or what would I miss', Harriet forcefully pushed her personal woes at the back of her mind and decided to concentrate on the matter at hand.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, "I still have a little more than two years of time left. I will keep searching for other sources to continue supplying food for them," Harriet responded tersely at last.

"You can have it," Draco said quietly after a long, uncomfortable pause.

"What?"

"You can have the land and you can work on it. Just make sure that the news of this new development does not go beyond the walls of the Manor," Draco cleared with a sigh.

Harriet blinked at him in surprise. "Thank you," she said at last with extreme gratitude in a strained voice and promptly made to leave the study.

But there was no bright smile on her face this time and Draco shamefully realized that he was responsible for it.

As Harriet made open the door, she heard Draco say, "I shouldn't have spoken ill of your parents…"

Harriet waited for a long moment for him to finish his statement but it never came. And she realized that was as close to an apology she was going to get from her husband.

Looking back at him over her shoulder for a quiet minute, Harriet nodded once in acceptance before exiting.

* * *

Next day morning, Landen handed Harriet a letter along with a package addressed to her during the breakfast.  
Opening the letter, Harriet read,

_Mrs. Malfoy,  
_

_How are you?  
_

_With the wishes that your plans for constructing a garden have solidified since our last meeting, I am sending the seeds of the vegetables that you can safely sow despite the lateness of the season.  
You are one of the scarce people to recognize the worthiness of my work. Please accept this small present as a token of my appreciation of your acknowledge of my interest. You can also view it as a belated birthday gift.  
I have also included a detailed description of how to go about planting these seeds for I was not quite sure of what plants you previously with. I will try to visit the Manor again to check the progress of their growth sometime soon.  
_

_Until then  
_

_Adieu  
_

_Neville Longbottom_

With an exultant smile, Harriet closed the letter and then putting it beside the package on the table, she resumed with her morning meal.

"Whose the letter from, Harriet?" Alexandra asked curiously.

"Oh, it was from Mr. Longbottom," Harriet answered softly.

Alexandra simply nodded; Draco, however, felt a growl raise in possessiveness within his chest.

"Why is he writing to you?" Draco demanded in irritation, narrowing his eyes at her. "For that matter, you haven't told me the reason for his visit in our lengthy discussion last evening!"

Barely restraining herself from rolling her eyes, "After learning of his expertise in the field of botany during our visit on my birthday, I invited him to the Manor to get his opinion on whether or not that part of land would be suitable for growing a vegetable patch before talking to you," Harriet explained calmly but as he made to open his mouth, she interrupted him by adding while gazing knowingly at him, "Before you ask, I haven't told him why I am planning to built a garden."

Draco glowered at her impertinence while Alexandra internally chuckled.

* * *

In the late afternoon, Draco entered the foyer, having returned from factory, to find Alexandra all alone, knitting and immediately enquired after the absence of his wife. Smiling knowingly at him, Alexandra informed him that Harriet has been working in her garden, the whole day, only taking a break for the luncheon just like past couple of days.

Ignoring her look, Draco ascended the stairs and made his way to the Master Suite.

Ambling out of his dressing room after changing his attire, Draco found his gaze involuntarily drawing towards the window that overlooked the grounds. Moving closer in curiosity, Draco cast a look around until it fell on his wife who was working diligently on the new garden at a distance. Draco did not realize when his legs carried him towards the edge to the south of their estate.

"How is your gardening coming along?" Draco inquired her, in a way of announcing himself while thoroughly startling Harriet and thus, causing her to yelp.

"I told you not do that!" Harriet snapped at her amusedly smirking husband. When his smirk only widened in response, Harriet huffed in exasperation.

"I am almost finished. I would have never been completed the task, had Gregory and Dean not assisted in moving the large stones away," Harriet replied to his earlier query, her voice slightly hoarse from spending a long time outside.

"Here, I brought you some water," Draco said quietly, outstretching the container in his hand.

"Oh Mr. Malfoy, you are a lifesaver!" Harriet cried with intense feeling. Standing up and rushing to his side, she gratefully accepted the container. "I have been feeling perched for quite some time now."

"Why didn't you ask the servants to bring some, then?" Draco enquired as she greedily gulped down the water.

Draco sighed in exasperation when she simply shrugged.

"Come here," Draco ordered softly, beckoned her towards him.

With slight apprehension clear on her face, Harriet hesitantly stepped forward and paused at arm's length from him.

Shaking his head with an exasperated sigh, Draco himself took a long step closer to her and then withdrawing his handkerchief from his coat pocket, he took gently her chin in his hand and turned her face a little to the side.

With her heart thumping a little faster than usual at their sudden proximity, Harriet watched from the corner of the eye as her husband softly brushed the cloth against her cheek and then grazed the smooth, soft skin a few times with his thumb.

Once finished, Draco reluctantly released his hold of her chin and showed her his soiled handkerchief, his lips quirked in a smirk. Letting out a startled laughter in understanding, Harriet raised her hand to rub the patch of skin when the touch of his long, slender and callous finger left a slight tingle across it but Draco immediately caught her wrist before she could touch it with muddy gloves on.

Harriet met and held his alluring grey eyes with her own glowing in curious interest for long moment until Draco released her wrist and tore his gaze away.

With a lovely blush creeping across her cheeks, Harriet shyly lowered her gaze and took a conscious step backwards, Draco noticed through a stealthy, sidewise glance.

In an attempt to break the embarrassed silence that has now settled between them, "You looked flushed. I think you should stop now," Draco firmly suggested giving her frazzled appearance a pointed look.

"Please Mr. Malfoy, ten more minutes. I am almost finished. Then I no longer have to worry about the rain," Harriet pleaded, hastily returning to the task at hand.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked in confusion.

"I was worried, you see, that it would rain before I finished sowing. It is already too late for sowing any seeds. If I wasn't finished by the end of the week, then all my plans would have been of no value," Harriet admitted softly. "That is another reason why I wanted Mr. Longbottom's advice of what I could plant despite the lateness of the season."

"And what could you possibly grow in this small piece of land to provide meals for 28 children and for weeks at that?" Draco queried, glancing around her garden with a baffled expression.

"Carrots, spinach, onions and radish," Harriet listed promptly. "I am planning to serve them vegetable broth."

"Broth!" Draco exclaimed in shock. "Outcome of all your arguments and hard work is a measly bowl of broth!"

"I know it is not much. But one cannot afford to be picky in the face of desperation," Harriet said with a rueful smile. "Besides, I read in one of the medical books that vegetables make a healthy meal despite our aversion towards them."

Draco silently stared at his wife in strange fascination, taking in the hem of her gown and leather gloved hands that were thickly covered in mud; perspiration gathering on her brow while Harriet kept absently blowing at the irate strand of her hair that managed to escape her bun resting on her nape and fell on her face, not wanting to touch it with her muddy hands while working on sowing the seeds.

"I have never seen a Gentlewoman turmoil in sun, working with her hands deep in mud without a single care for her skin," Draco remarked, his grey eyes shining in bemusement.

Chuckling at his observation, "I know, I know. You have also never seen a proper Lady playing Cricket either," Harriet replied, throwing an amused smile at him. Then leaning forward towards him from her crouching position, "I am terrible at it. I am starting wonder whether Blaise had momentarily lost his marbles when he suggested that I would make a good Mistress to your aristocratic family," she confided in him in a conspiratorial tone.

The good-natured smile on her expressive face told Draco that Harriet was neither criticizing the etiquettes of his high-class family nor being self-depreciating. He realized that it was simple acceptance on her part. "At least you won't have to deal with my inability to behave like a proper Mistress after three years," Draco heard Harriet mutter quietly. He had no understanding of her emotions that belied those words for she had already turned her head away.

As he thought over Harriet's comment, Draco realised that though he had seen many men and women working industriously in their factories and fields like his wife now, they all lacked something Harriet had. Irrespective of her indigent upbringing, there was no denying the charm, the aura of being born in an upper class that Harriet possessed underneath her grimy, dishevelled state. Perhaps, that was what Blaise saw when he thought of her as a potential future Mistress Malfoy.

"Done!" Harriet exclaimed triumphantly at the moment comprehension washed over him.

Straightening up and gathering the materials and tools, "I will see you inside then, Mr. Malfoy," Harriet said gesturing that she would be using the back entrance.

Draco nodded once in understanding.

Harriet had only taken few steps away from him, "You are not doing so bad as my spouse," Draco stated staring at her retreating back, loud enough for her to hear.

Harriet froze in her tracks at his declaration. Turning her head around, Harriet glanced back at him in amazement. Harriet knew that her husband was not the kind of man to deliver compliments just to make someone happy. In fact, he was incredibly hard to please. But, at hearing those almost complimentary words for him, Harriet's face split into a beatific little smile.

Draco did not move from his spot or avert his gaze along after Harriet disappeared inside.

* * *

**Author's note:** Draco, you idiot! That was an excellent opportunity to grab Harriet and snog her senseless, you absolute fool!!!

I know most of you who want the kiss are thinking this. *** Sheepish smile ***

So, I will confess something, the moment they voluntarily kiss, sex will follow immediately if not in the same chapter, then definitely in the next. If they have intercourse, that means the story is rapidly approaching the end. Now I ask you, do you want that kiss?

As for jealous, how can it not exist!!! *** melodramatic gasp *** Hey, it is the most prominent emotion/feeling (more than love) of my story! *** sniffs *** Some or other character will be feeling it through the story. It is Draco's time and I am going to stroke it for another couple of chapters. Result will be…….ummmm…. you will know in the future!!! ***evil grin***

Am I worthy enough to be proclaimed as Drama Queen yet? *** wriggling eyebrows expectantly ***

No, well I guess I better work a little hard on it then. !lol!

Anyway, how did you find Harriet, the toughie?

This is the facet of Harriet who did not have a sheltered childhood but a difficult one in which she learnt the ways of the world in a hard way.

It was fairly common for children to do some work in their own homes with their parents or on land nearby from an early age of 6 before the 19th century.

They did not have any laws on child labour then.

In 19th century, because of industrial revolution, the demand for children and women increased in factories probably because their pay was lesser than that of men. This is also the reason Harriet thought men had no right to talk of unfairness. Of course, Harriet did not care that the men received higher wages because of their experienced skill and/or they did heavy work.

But in the mid 19th century, all children under the age of 8 were prohibited from working in factories. Also, the children's work was largely seasonal so they did have some time to play.

And thing was, as long as children lived with their parents, money earned by them along with their mother's was given to the head of the family (mostly father, Weasleys being an exception). He would then decide where the money should be spent. That is why Harriet blamed the men for children's starvation.

Here, Harriet is also being prejudiced towards the parents though she only understands the suffering of the children as she did as a kid, Harriet did not experience the suffering as a parent. Poor parents working in factories themselves had to go without having proper meal, so one could hardly fault them.

Also, rich people blamed poor for their poverty and treated them viciously. Though they did give charity, it did not amount to small portion of what they spent on throwing parties and giving gifts to each other.  
I know Harry in HP series lived in a cupboard under stairs. But I wrote here that Harriet lived in an attic. That is because Live-in servants were given topmost quarters of the house because they did not have facilities like fireplace, bathrooms, etc., Also, these rooms experienced the extremities of climates.

Harriet worked as a scullery maid who had the lowest position in the servant hierarchy. She washed laundry, cleaned dishes and utensils, scrubbed pots and pans, prepared vegetables, and performed simple cooking tasks that aided the cook and kitchen maids. In short all the backbreaking jobs. Unlike Malfoys, Dursleys didn't provide living quarters to their servants.

You may find Harriet begging Petunia uncharacteristic but you see, if the Dursleys had paid her for the work she did for them, then around 5 pounds is what she would have earned in a month. So in other words, Petunia had just ordered that she could not eat for a whole month.

Most of the people living in country grew vegetable patch in their backyard. In those days, vegetables were considered poor man's food while only rich could only afford meat everyday (remember Ron and Ginny's complain about no meat at that start!). Wealthy people looked down on vegetable consumption.

**Silver Lady:** Thank you so much although I am not sure if I deserved that big of a praise. Josephine Dracy is absolutely wonderful. Yes, I have read Marriage Stone more than 10 times already. I am big slash fan though I prefer Harry/ Draco to others pairing, Marriage Stone was the story that made realize that Harry/ Severus could make an excellent pair too.

**Meggplant:** The story is set in Victorian era (around 50 years after Regency). When I said that Harriet's dress was heavy, I meant her entire attire. Do you know that women used to wear 6 or more undergarments beneath their dress, not mention that they were highly restrictive (you can't move beyond the width of the hem of your dress with each step)? Morning dresses particularly were stitched such that no skin was revealed (full sleeves, neckline fitted above the collar bones). Poor women must have had really suffered during the hot summers. Also, women were not allowed to show their legs. It was considered highly indecent to raise the dress up. Hypocrisy was that the women were allowed to have lower neckline for the evening dress but absolutely no leg showing, ever! Draco and his cousins were astonished because Harriet ran without raising her dress up (years of playing the game in that attire with her brothers). If you want to know more of the period of this story, check the A/N of chapter 16, I have explained it in more detailed there.

Next chapter is of course Emily's wedding, won't be as detailed as Harriet's though. Lucius and Narcissa will make an appearance (Nix, are you reading this?). Harriet will not be meek this time. To make things spicier, I am going to bring in another most hated character of the Canon. *** wicked grin *** Guess who? Since I am such a nice person, I will give you a clue, character is female, there!

If you want to see Harriet and Narcissa butting heads together, all you have to do is satisfy my **REVIEW** hunger pangs. **REVIEW PLEASE!!!!**

Sorry, I am getting bad with the updates aren't I? Reason is the my RL is sucking right now. Fanfiction is my only distraction/refuge from it though I am not getting much time for it. I will try to update fast because I have to finish the story by March after which I will be away from the site for couple of months because of big, bad EXAMS!!!


	19. Chapter 19: Celebrations of different cl

**LADY MALFOY**

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and everything related belongs to J. K. Rowling. And the places I mention, in the story do not belong to me.

**Author's note:** My extreme gratitude to my incredibly patient beta, La baguette.

Thank you, guys, your reviews really brought smile on my face especially now, when I am going through some tough, emotional times.

Well, I am back with the new one. Now, don't be miffed at me for being late again. I have a good reason. This chapter was supposed to be a small, passing chapter which turned into one that contained around 20,000 words( I can't seem to write short chapters). But I have decide to split the chapter into two. The other is finished but going through editing. You will get to read that soon. For now, I hope you enjoy the first one.

ABOUT THE KISS: I seemed to have put my foot in my mouth by giving that explanation. Because previously there were only 4 or 5 readers asking for it, but now almost everyone seems to have joined the rally, 'I want 'THE KISS''.

Let me tell you that I chose set Harry Potter and co in 19th century so I could have a valid reason for prolonging their physical intimacy. You might think it as an excuse but I have no choice. I tried Tara-yo's advise and tried to pull the kissing scene forward but as it turns out, I have to come up with a whole new storyline if I did that. Sooooo sorry but I urge you all to be patient. There is another strong reason for it but I can't tell if I don't want to spoil couple of chapters.

I can't make them kiss but that does not be mean I can't include other romantic scenes. Harriet and Draco are certainly not non-sexuals ***wink***. You will start noticing it from this chapter, I promise.  
Enough of my ramblings, Enjoy!!!

**Warnings:** AU NON-MAGIC. Harry is a female. You will find swear words but quite seldom. Description of some of the characters was taken from the book. I will add further warnings as the story progresses.

**Chapter 19: Celebrations of different classes**

The jubilance emanating from Harriet was palpable within the closed quarters of the carriage as the three Malfoys travelled to Biddestone. Draco was escorting his wife and Grandmother to the Burrow upon the Weasleys' invitation. The occasion was the Weasleys were finally throwing the long promised party for the neighbours to celebrate Harriet's wedding and also, now the birth of Arthur and Molly's first grandchild.  
When Arthur himself arrived at the Manor a week ago to invite them, Harriet surmised that the debts the Weasley family had owed to the creditors had cleared at last. Harriet noticed the striking difference in his manner in light of the absence of perpetual worry that had assumed her Father's kind face ever since the Weasley family had fallen into the nasty spiral of insolvency. A feeling of relived satisfaction settled within her heart when Harriet realised that the desire with which she had made the hardest decision of her life has finally been fulfilled.

The Burrow was already bustling with guests dressed in their best clothing when the Malfoys arrived at their destination. Since the front yard garden would not be comfortably sufficient for people attending the party, the vacant land beside the Burrow had been cleared to add more space and a white marquee was erected upon it. Weather that day was surprisingly dry and warm for mid-August and the hosts were praying that the condition would prevail till the end of the evening when the party would conclude.

Walking into the tent, Harriet noticed with amusement, several paper lanterns that were shaped in the form of mythical creatures hanging low from the ceiling and pleasantly illuminating the approaching evening; the twins' work no doubt. Several linen covered tables were placed under the tent holding the centrepieces filled with scarlet Crocosmia Lucifers whereas the bushes and trees in the garden were contrastingly draped with streamers made of fresh, white daises.

Arthur and Molly, first of the Weasleys to notice the Malfoys' arrival, stepped forward and warmly greeted them.

"Mother, the decorations are enchanting!" Harriet remarked with a delighted smile. Alexandra nodded genially in agreement.

"Oh, it was all the boys' and Hermione's doing, of course. I was occupied in the kitchen all day and I did not get the opportunity to inspect their work until after they finished. I must agree that they have done a wonderful job!" Molly replied cheerfully. The pink blush across her chubby cheeks clearly spoke of the absolute pleasure Molly was experiencing at the moment.

"Hermione helped, did she?" Harriet muttered throwing a sly look at Molly who nodded knowingly in response.

While the Weasley couple cordially enquired Alexandra and Draco after their welfare, Harriet glanced around the garden with a smile carved across her crimson lips, taking note of merrily conversing guests who were in attendance.

"Come on, Mr. Malfoy. I will introduce my relatives to you," Harriet urged, gently tugging his forearm that was linked with hers.

Alexandra, who was engaged in a conversation with the Weasley couple, paused for a brief moment and then, glancing at Draco standing quietly beside her, she said with a smile, "Go on, Draco. Arthur and Molly will keep me company."

With a sigh, Draco let Harriet drag him around the garden, enthusiastically greeting and introducing her relatives and friends to him. Early that afternoon as Harriet had prepared to dress for the celebration, she had decided to use this opportunity to the fullest in eliminating the lingering doubts that her family and friends might still have regarding their marriage. Harriet wanted her well-wishers to have no concerns over her happiness as Draco's wife. She would make sure that they found Draco every bit of a gentleman, a male could ever be.

Draco had caught on to her intention pretty quickly and tried to help her along in the process by politely speaking to the people but there was no helping the fact that the Weasleys guests were intimidated by the stature of the Malfoys in the society hierarchy. And more over, Draco's attempts could not completely hide his composed, blasé countenance.

Unlike Alexandra who had several acquaintances in different classes and was aptly communicating with the guests, Blaise was Draco's only middle-class friend. As such, Draco had no experience in friendly intermingling with people belonging to a lower class. Despite that, Harriet tried her best to showcase the best qualities of her husband to her relatives and friends.

Harry eagerly guided Draco in the direction of a short, thin middle-aged bald man and a slightly taller, kind-faced middle-aged woman standing by his side.

"Mr. Malfoy, these are my mentors in nursing, Mr. Albert Pomfrey and his wife, Mrs. Poppy Pomfrey," Harriet introduced them convivially. Her sparkling eyes indicated how excited she was over their meeting. "Mr. Pomfrey, Madam Pomfrey, this is my husband, Lord Draco Malfoy."

"How do you do, Sir, Madam?" Draco said politely, bowing while ignoring their poorly veiled calculating looks.  
While Poppy acknowledged his greeting with an affable curtsy, Mr. Pomfrey grumbled accusingly, "So, you are the one who stole our apprentice and my assistant!" This caused Draco to arch a brow at him and Harriet to giggle softly.

"Mr. Pomfrey, be nice!" Madam Pomfrey admonished immediately and then, glancing at Draco with a mischievous smile, "Don't mind him, Mr. Malfoy. He is just miffed that he lost an assistant who would patiently put up with his prudish and grumpy disposition."

"Awww Mr. Pomfrey," Harriet said affectionately, briefly grasping his hand with her free one, "I miss you, too."  
Despite the sore look his thickly moustached face acquired over Madam Pomfrey's words, Mr. Pomfrey fondly squeezed Harriet's hand before she released his.

Albert glared at his wife for that revelation, which she blithely ignored. Huffing in irritation, Albert turned to face Harriet, "Just because you are no longer practising nursing, I better not find out that you have forgotten what we taught you," Mr. Pomfrey said sternly, changing the subject and moving the focus onto Harriet.

"Absolutely not, Mr. Pomfrey!" Harriet exclaimed, wide-eyed. "In fact, I learned quite a lot about medicine since our marriage." Then gently patting Draco's hand of the arm linked with hers in emphasis, she added with a smile, "All because of Mr. Malfoy's encouragement, of course."

Draco had to use all his will power to mask his shock but he could not help staring at his wife.

Having only noticed her mentors' surprised looks, "He bought me several books on medicine," Harriet elaborated and then, leaning closer to the couple, she added, "And you know what else, Dr. Derwin is Mr. Malfoy's great grandfather. Of course, I didn't learn this fact until after the marriage."

"Really?" The older couple chorused in astonishment.

"Yes, Dr. Derwin is Grandma Malfoy's Father!" Harriet happily confided in them.

"Well then," Madam Pomfrey said decidedly, "we should go pass our gratitude to her for her Father's medical services."

Mr. Pomfrey nodded in agreement.

"We will see you later, Harriet, Mr. Malfoy," Poppy promised, nodding with a smile at the young couple.  
Together, the Pomfreys walked away towards Alexandra.

* * *

Half an hour later, Neville arrived at the Burrow and anxiously glanced around the tent. Having noticed his entrance, Harriet hastened towards Neville and jauntily greeted him; he, in turn, looked relieved at her appearance. When the Malfoys had received the invitation, Harriet had taken the liberty to invite Neville with a solemn promise that the party would be a very casual gathering.

Ignoring Draco's disgruntled expression at his presence, Harriet introduced Neville to her maiden family as her new acquaintance.

Despite his earlier trepidation, Neville instantly felt comfortable by the warm and amicable treatment from the Weasley family. Soon into his arrival, Neville found himself engaging in a passionate debate over the topics of botany with some of the moderately educated neighbours who were farmers by occupation.

* * *

Noticing the makeshift dance floor arranged at one corner of the yard where the couples, most of them young though some old, were energetically dancing to the tunes played by two musicians seated at a distance, on the piano and the other on flute, "Let's dance, Mr. Malfoy," Harriet requested zealously, staring expectantly up at him.

"But I don't know any folk dances!" Draco protested loudly over the melodious sound of music, his grey eyes wide, whether in disgust or in disbelief, Harriet could not comprehend.

"It is quite easily, Mr. Malfoy," Fred intoned suddenly appearing by Harriet's side.

"And considering your lightness of foot, I believe you won't need much time to learn," George piped in, appearing by Draco's side.

"Just watch and learn!" Fred and George exclaimed loudly, dragging a startled Harriet to the floor before Draco could even blink.

"Fred, George, No!" Harriet cried in anxiety and a bit of alarm as they pulled her forward. Upon Fred's signal, all the couples vacated the floor with bemused looks on their faces.

Once three siblings stood at the centre of the floor, George signalled the musicians to play.

"Come on, Harry, dance!" they chorused in encouragement and started dancing around her. Harriet had only two choices left: either participate or fall flat on her front. Harriet knew both would cause her no less of embarrassment over the days to come, so she chose to spare herself the pain and started dancing but not before releasing an exasperated sigh.

As the music progressed with them dancing the silliest moves, Harriet could not help but follow their lead with continuous giggles and making complete fools of themselves.

More and more people paused in their conversations, to watch and laugh as Harriet joyfully danced between her twin brothers without care, momentarily forgetting her personal life grievances and losing herself in the fond memories of the past when the three of them danced this way during Christmas celebrations for their family's entertainment.

When the music slowed, finally coming to a halt, the garden vibrated with wild applause, cheers and catcalls from thoroughly entertained guests. In response, Fred and George standing on either side of Harriet bowed deeply with wide grins playing across their freckled and slightly red faces while Harriet dropped an appreciative curtsy with a smile to their audience.

As they moved away from the floor, the couples dancing previously, returned to their positions.

"You know, Fred, George, I am a married, gentry woman now. I can't go around dancing like that," Harriet berated them; though there was no heat in her words and more over, her eyes were twinkling brightly in mirth.

"Ah, but that was our revenge, Harry," Fred admitted in a whisper.

Harriet stared at him in confusion for a brief minute before her eyes widened in understanding. Shaking her head, "So you have figured it!" Harriet commented with a sigh.

"It would be a slap to our intelligence if you thought we wouldn't," George sniffed overdramatically, feigning affront.

"No, I knew you would find out some day but I also knew that you would understand why I had to do it," Harriet confessed with a rueful smile.

Fred and George nodded in acceptance.

"But that does not mean we would not retaliate. We are pranksters, Harry. We would never refuse a challenge," George asserted with a smirk.

Harriet fretfully stared between Fred and George, biting her lips and wondering what other forms of embarrassment they would put her through before they were satisfied. Seeing the worried look on her face, Fred and George burst out laughing.

"Relax Harry," Fred soothed, still sniggering. "Since you have won so many cricket matches for us, we decided to let your deliberate act of losing go this time."

"Couldn't you have done that before you forced me to dance like that?" Harry huffed, crossing her arms in her front.

"Not if it means extracting that expression from your normally impassive husband," George chortled, directing her gaze to Draco who standing at a distance and staring at her in undisguised shock.

Harriet's large eyes widened marginally at that. "YOU PRATS!" she exclaimed angrily at last, simultaneously cuffing the smirking twins at the back of their red heads.

* * *

"Mr. Malfoy?" Harriet said, diffidently approaching him. She eyed Draco apprehensively, afraid of his reaction to her unceremonious performance.

Coming out of his stupor, "You wanted me to dance like that with you?" Draco demanded in disbelief, highly appalled.

Wincing at his incredulously tone, "No, that is just some crazy dance my brothers invented for their amusement. See, the actual folk dance is completely different," Harriet muttered placating while pointing to the couples dancing spiritedly on the floor at the moment in emphasis.

With his forehead furrowed, Draco watched as Harriet gave him an uneasy smile and quickly averted her gaze and pretended to search for someone around the garden.

Still frowning, Draco glanced back at the dance floor and keenly watched the dancers' perform a Polka, ignoring the awkward silence that settled between Harriet and him.

"Dance with me, Mrs. Malfoy?" Draco proposed after few minutes of silent observation. He thought of this action as a way to prove her accusation of not returning the courtesy, a false one. Draco refused to consider the words of a second voice in his head that said that his asking her for a dance had nothing to do with impressing her family with their perfect marital relationship.

Harriet could not help but gape at him in astonishment. Draco was willing to partner her in the loud, energetic country-dance!

Still dazed, Harriet slowly slipped her palm upon his outstretched one and causing him to close his fingers around her hand and hold it firmly. Harriet stared unblinkingly as Draco led her to the dance floor.  
Joining five other couples on the floor, Draco and Harriet took their positions. When the music started, Harriet danced with a bewildered expression on her face, which quickly transformed into startled laughter, upon seeing her usually poised and stolid husband dancing with equal vigour and unreservedness as other men. For a first timer, Draco danced extremely well, rarely stumbling but Harriet was quick to catch him at those instances. Harriet's joyful laughter did not cease throughout the lively Polka. Her ecstasy was so contagious that it brought a combination of amused smirk and genuine half smile on Draco's face, making him look handsomer than ever.

When the dance ended, Alexandra watched, her face glowing with absolute pleasure as slightly flushed and breathless Harriet and Draco left the floor. Alexandra's smile turned into a knowing one when she noted that Draco still didn't relinquish his grip on Harriet's hand.

Sometime later, Blaise and his wife, Susan arrived at the gathering. Harriet and Draco together approached to greet them.

Surpassing all the greetings, Blaise asked simply, "Happy?" gazing at Harriet.

"Very much so," Harriet replied with a wide smile causing Blaise to nod in acceptance.

While Draco understood the meaning behind Blaise's question, Susan glanced confusedly between her husband and Harriet.

With Blaise by his side, Draco found it easy to converse with the Weasleys' relatives and neighbours when Hermione dragged Harriet away.

* * *

Now that the feast was being served, Weasleys, Malfoys and their close acquaintances occupied the largest table placed in the garden while their guests took the smaller ones. Upon Harriet's insistence, Hermione had joined them at their table. Now, Harriet was sitting between Ron and Hermione while Draco occupied the opposite side with Alexandra and Blaise on either side of him.

"Mother told me you helped my brothers with the decorations," Harriet whispered to Hermione, raising a brow at her. "Already assuming the responsibilities of your future family, are you?"

Hermione flushed at her remark. "Your Mother already had a lot on her hands with cooking the feast. And since Ginny is being so obstinately uncooperative, I felt that I should help," she quietly but quickly defended herself, seeing the knowing look Harriet was directing at her.

But before Harriet could tease her further, Hermione added in a hiss, "Have you noticed how Mrs. Weasley is keeping Ginny at her side at all times? She probably wants to prevent Ginny from causing a scene at the party."

"Yes," Harriet agreed with a sigh. Ginny hadn't spoken to her since they arrived at the Burrow. Harriet herself did not bother trying to start a conversation, mainly because she was afraid of what Ginny might spew in front of her husband. After her behaviour at the Manor, even Draco did not seem eager to talk to her.

Noticing the dejected expression that was rapidly forming on Harriet's face, Hermione tried to divert her from morose thoughts. "Your husband seems so different from the man I met in March!" Hermione observed in a whisper, furtively glancing at Draco who seemed to be in deep discussion with Blaise.

"I told you, Hermione. Mr. Malfoy is a gentleman," Harriet said with a smile, also glancing at Draco seated a couple of the chairs away across the table.

After a pause, Hermione reluctantly nodded in agreement. Harriet sighed in resignation upon seeing the still-existing scepticism in Hermione's eyes. The two best friends continued to chatter among themselves in quiet tones throughout the dinner.

Since the party was a casual gathering, no one was expected to linger on the table until everyone else was finished. The fact that Blaise was quick to point out to Draco, when he watched, befuddled as others left the table.

Within the next five minutes, the Weasleys and Malfoys deserted the table leaving Harriet, Hermione and Ron alone. Though Hermione had finished with her meal, she decided to stay by Harriet's side.

Watching her friend eat, Hermione could not curb the desire to voice the doubts that were bubbling within ever since the dinner started. "Harry, are you pregnant?"

Hermione asked bluntly though she had the sense to keep her voice low, much to Harriet's relief.

A split second later when her mind registered Hermione's question, Harriet choked on the piece of chicken she had just forked into her mouth.

With eyes watering and coughing repeatedly, Harriet almost blindly groped for a glass of water around the surface of the table.

Biting her lips in concern, Hermione gently thumped Harriet's back while darting her brown eyes around for the water jug, only to find it empty.

"Where…**cough** … is…**cough** … my water glass?" Harriet exclaimed in annoyance.

At her words, Ron flushed in mild guilt. "Sorry Harry, I was a little thirsty," he muttered, pointing to the two empty glasses beside his plate.

Harriet managed to direct a glare at him between her coughs.

Draco, who was standing nearby, quietly watched their interaction for a moment. Rolling his eyes at their antics, Draco walked up to the table and silently offered his half-emptied glass of wine to his wife.  
Quickly accepting the drink, Harriet gulped it all in a single swallow and sighed in relief.

Finally looking up at her saviour, Harriet blinked in surprise. "Thank you, Mr. Malfoy," she said at last with an pretty smile and then immediately remembering Hermione's earlier question, promptly ducked her head and turning away from him with a violent blush. Draco's forehead creased in confusion at her reaction before he shook his head in exasperation and walked away.

Harriet internally sighed in relief when she heard him leave before turning to Hermione who had returned, having gone to fetch her water; and was watching her black-haired friend with a sly expression on her face.

"Hermione, why would you ask that?" Harriet demanded heatedly.

"Sorry Harry," Hermione said, looking not at all apologetic. "It's just that you were eating like Ron," she added in a whisper.

Both Harriet and Hermione glanced at Ron who was gobbling down great amounts of Turkey roost in quick successions.

Noticing their eyes on him, "Mo'dd'er has ou'done owwself, eh Hawwy?" Ron complimented blissfully, giving them a view of his mouth full of partly chewed food. Both young ladies grimaced simultaneously while Ron immediately turned his attention back to his plate, single-minded.

"Really?" Harriet asked sceptically, turning her gaze back to Hermione.

"Well," Hermione slowly started, "not so much as manners but the quantity," pointing to the food left on Harriet's almost empty plate.

"Hermione, that is rudest thing to notice, let alone point out," Harriet reminded her, frowning in offence.

"I am sorry, Harry, you are right," Hermione muttered, chastised. "It's just that you are eating like Fleur did when she was pregnant."

Harriet gaped at her response for a whole minute. "So, you assumed that I was…pre…pr.," she finally spluttered turning red again before continuing with a wild, vague gesture towards her midriff, "… you know!"

"It's not just that!" Hermione exclaimed in self-defence. "You are glowing and you look exhausted."

Harriet blinked several times at her explanation. "All right. I will take that glowing thing as a compliment," Harriet said with an exasperated roll of her eyes.

"As for eating too much, I am getting to taste my Mother's cooking again after a long time, Hermione. But my being hungry and tired has other reason," Harriet conceded with a sigh.

Hermione stared at her in curiosity.

Leaning close to Hermione, Harriet whispered in her ear that Draco is now allowing her to work in their garden after she complained to him that she was overly bored in the Manor with nothing to do and that she had, in fact, spent that whole morning in the garden. But of course, Harriet refrained from giving the exact reasons for growing a new garden.

Hermione reared back with a dumfounded expression. Harriet nodded emphatically to her goggling friend.  
Now that the matter was settled, Harriet returned her attention back to her food. They did not realise when Ron left the table.

But just as Harriet made to fork chicken in her mouth, she paused realising something, "Hermione, you don't think everyone else is also suspecting that, do you?" Harriet asked worriedly, glancing imploringly at her best friend.

Hermione bit her lower lip to prevent the oncoming mirth from bursting forth and shrugged noncommittally.

Grimacing at her response, Harriet anxiously glanced around the garden and pushed her plate away.

Rolling her eyes at her, "Don't be fool, Harry. Finish your meal," Hermione protested firmly, pulling the plate back to her.

After a long moment, Harriet reluctantly agreed.

* * *

"Fred, George, your special performance seems to be absent in this party," Blaise commented with a smirk, glancing between the twins.

"Ah, but we did. You missed it because of your late arrival," George responded airily.

"I am sure you did not include Harriet in your performance this time," Blaise perceived, looking nonchalant over missing their act, confident of Harriet's absence.

"Are you?" Fred asked with wicked grin.

Blaise's eyes widened for a brief second. "You did not!" he exclaimed, throwing a disbelieving glance to Draco standing beside him.

An instant glower briefly appeared on Draco's pointed face upon hearing the disappointment in Blaise's tone. Something the other three failed to notice.

"We so did," George confirmed with a wide grin and then added, "If only we could make Harry ride a horse. Now, that is a true challenge."

Blaise and Fred nodded in unison.

"No, it's not!" Draco drawled, smugly smirking at them, momentarily forgetting his earlier frustration.

They stared quizzically at Draco who admitted about Harriet's horse riding lessons. Despite her stubborn refusal in June, Harriet had given into Draco's persistent nagging and reluctantly allowed him to teach her.  
Thoroughly impressed, "All hail, my Lord for accomplishing the impossible!" Fred stated, dramatically bowing down to Draco.

While George mirrored Fred's sentiments, Blaise stared at his amused looking friend, nonplussed.

* * *

"We are leaving, Harry," Poppy told her, approaching Harriet along with her husband.

"Already? Can't you stay for some more time?" Harriet urged softly, glancing between the couple.

"We can't, dear," Poppy replied, a bit regretfully. "You see we have left the house with the notice hung on the gate that we would return by eight."

"But can't your new apprentice look after the apothecary in your absence?" Harriet enquired, confused.  
Albert snorted loudly in derision.

"Ran away, didn't he? Or more like Mr. Pomfrey scared him away," Poppy told her, throwing an exasperated look at her husband.

"Oh Mr. Pomfrey, you didn't!" Harriet exclaimed, her eyes twinkling in amusement.

"Yes, I hope the next one will at least be strong enough to put up with him," Poppy sighed while Mr. Pomfrey gave Harriet a conspiratorial wink.

After exchanging warm farewells, the Pomfrey couple left the Burrow.

Within the following hour after the Pomfrey's departure, the rest of the guests took their leave one after another.

"Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy for inviting me. I really had an excellent time," Neville remarked with a wide grin, approaching her to bid his farewell.

"I hoped you would," Harriet replied genially before cordially enquiring with a soft smile, "Now that you are familiar with my family, am I to believe that you will be more willing to accept any future invitations?" Harriet had noticed Neville cheerfully dancing with Ginny as well as couple of girls from Biddestone during the party.

"I would consider it an honour," Neville answered, still grinning and then bowed.

In return, Harriet dropped a curtsy in adieu.

* * *

Now that the party crowd had cleared, Fleur brought her new daughter outside to the garden. Earlier into the party, when Fleur had carried Victoria to the party to introduce her to the guests, the baby girl had started crying, having been overwhelmed by the whole eager lot.

"Fleur, could I hold her?" Harriet requested longingly. Till now, Harriet had only seen Arthur, Molly, Bill and Fleur carry Victoria around. Harriet did not know whether it was because of Victoria's parents' unwillingness or because everyone was afraid of handling the tiny, delicate form of the baby. But, Harriet had desired to hold her new niece ever since she had received the letter from Bill informing her of Victoria's birth.

Seeing the tentative look on Harriet's face, Fleur smiled benignly at her and said, "Of course Harry, go occupy that sofa."

Nodding in understanding, Harriet quickly took her seat and eagerly waited.

Smiling at her, Fleur carefully placed the baby on Harriet's outstretched forearms and said softly, "Victoire, zis ees your Aun' 'arriet."

Fleur watched as Harriet adoringly stared at her faintly pink-complexioned niece. Harriet could not help lovingly finger Victoria's soft tuft of white blond hair that strongly reminded her of her husband's.

Suddenly, Harriet raised her head from the delicate form of her niece and searched around between her family members who watching them with smiles before her green eyes landed on her husband.

"Mr. Malfoy, come see my niece," Harriet exhorted him, her pretty face wearing an expectant smile.

Before Draco could respond, Bill was already pushing him towards the sofa where Harriet was sitting. As soon as Draco settled beside her, Harriet gently but hurriedly adjusted her seat and arms such that the baby looked like she was lying on both of their laps.

"And Uncle Draco," Fleur finished with a knowing smile noticing that, in the current position, Harriet's back was partly resting on Draco's broad, slender chest.

At her Mother's words, Victoria opened her tiny, adorable mouth and yawned softly.

Peering at her cherubic niece who seemed to have inherited the best features of her parents, snugly bundled in warm clothes, "You are bored, aren't you? You are thinking these are one too many Aunts and Uncles than one ought to have, aren't you?" Harriet chortled, lightly bouncing the baby in her arms.

Victoria simply blinked at her.

"Well, think of it this way, darling, the more relatives you have, the more gifts you will get for festivals and your birthdays," Harriet cooed affectionately.

Everyone of their audience except Ginny laughed at Harriet's words.

"You think she understands your nonsensical twaddle," Draco drawled with a snort, also gazing at Victoria over Harriet's shoulder.

Harriet turned her head around to face him and adorably pouted her pink lips in mock-insult at his comment. In response, Draco simply arched his eyebrow at her while his lips twitched involuntarily.

Staring unblinking with her large, blue eyes between Harriet and Draco who seemed to be lost in their own world, Victoria released a giggle causing them to jerk their attention back to her in wonder.

"Now there is that treasure worth of smile, I was hoping to see!" Harriet exclaimed joyfully, placing a tender kiss on the baby's forehead.

Victoria continued to giggle merrily, fascinated by their peculiar interaction. "See, she does understand what I am saying," Harriet added smugly, briefly glancing back at a surprised looking Draco and nudging his chest with her shoulder.

* * *

"Oh, don't they look perfect together!" Molly stated to Alexandra while gazing at the young couple. Alexandra herself was tenderly looking at them as Harriet was blabbing at Victoria while Draco offered his index finger, which the baby immediately grasped in her chubby, little fist. "I can't wait for them to have their own."

"Me neither, Molly, me neither," Alexandra confessed, watching the young couple fondly.

"My heart tells me that they are the ones who are going to give me my second grandchild," Molly added fervently.

An hour later, the Malfoys exchanged hearty farewells and left for Tisbury, but not without Harriet extracting a promise from Bill to visit the Manor along with Fleur and their daughter before they returned to Wales.

* * *

Few days later, Alexandra received a letter from Elizabeth informing her of the details of Emily's wedding. The following three weeks were extremely hectic for Harriet and Draco. Draco was engaged for long hours finishing his important business meetings and delegating tasks to his more competent and trustworthy employees, all to ensure the proper functioning of the factories in preparation for his weeklong absence. Harriet, on the other hand, was occupied assiduously working in her garden, finishing handmade gifts for the Parkin family as well as making a shopping trip along with her husband to buy jewellery and clothes for their hosts, and assigning the duties of the Manor that were to be performed by the servants in their absence.

"Grandmother, do you wish to stay longer with Aunt Elizabeth after the wedding?" Draco gently enquired after apprising her and Harriet of the plans for their trip.

When Alexandra furrowed her eyebrows at him, "Although I myself could not stay away from the family business for a longer period of time, I don't mind returning to Newbiggin to collect you whenever you wished," Draco elaborated and then gazed questioningly at her.

Alexandra lovingly smiled at him. "It would not be appropriate for me to overstay the visit at my daughter's marital home, darling," she explained reasonably. "No, I will return with you."

Draco nodded in understanding but internally, he sighed in relief. Draco was sure that he couldn't wholeheartedly trust anyone else (even his own Aunt) to take proper care of his beloved Grandmother, especially in his absence. Alexandra's decision to come back to Tisbury with them had effectively relieved him of those concerns, not that he would ever admit it vocally.

Draco was so immersed in his thoughts that he failed to notice as Harriet endearingly beheld him. Just like Alexandra, Harriet perfectly understood the worries behind his carefully veiled words.

Now that the matter has settled, Alexandra wrote the letter to Elizabeth informing them of their five-day visit to Newbiggin. The plan was that they would be spending two days before and two days after the ceremony with the Parkin family. The remaining two days would be spent in travelling back and forth between Wiltshire and Northumberland.

Alexandra also wrote to Augusta, inviting her to the Manor. Whenever the whole of the Malfoy family went on trips that lasted longer than two days, Alexandra requested her friend to stay and look after the Manor for the duration of their trip. Similarly, Alexandra returned the favour when the Longbottom's were away.  
Whatever her steadfast behaviour towards Neville, they was no denying that Augusta Longbottom was an honourable woman who would loyally perform the duties secured in her hands.

Meanwhile, Harriet taught the methods of cultivation to her personal maid, Nola, temporarily transferring the responsibilities of her new garden; she also requested Neville visit the Manor to check upon the plantation in his leisure. Harriet did not want the new, tender plants to go to ruins just because she was unavailable to take a proper care of them.

* * *

The night before the train ride to Northumberland, Harriet could not sleep, despite the fact that she was awfully tired, having spent the whole day shuffling around the house, gathering and ensuring that all their things were packed. Harriet was not only excited about the trip to a new place but also anxious about travelling so far away from her maiden family. Harriet had only journeyed around Surrey, a part of London (where the Dursleys had taken her to shopping, not because they were feeling generous but because they had needed someone to carry their purchases), and finally Wiltshire.

Harriet had never been on a train either, a fact that she was too embarrassed to share with her in-laws. Harriet had, however, admitted to Edgar that she had never seen the sea when they were talking about Emily's upcoming nuptials during the summer visit. Instead of looking flabbergasted at her admittance, Edgar had only seemed more excited and promised to escort her to all the popular sights in Newbiggin on her visit. After all, Newbiggin was the most sought after seaside town in England.

Having spent most of the night tossing and turning, Harriet finally fell asleep, only to be awakened by her maid, Nola around three hours later. With their luggage safely secured in the carriage, the Malfoys along with two servants, Henry and Elladora, departed to Calne at the crack of the dawn.

Arriving at the Calne's railway station, they had to wait more than half an hour before the train to Northumberland arrived. All the drowsiness Harriet was feeling vanished at the sight of the scarlet locomotives, arriving and departing while puffing steam from the engine at the very front. Harriet watched as farmers and other food suppliers scrambled from their seats to load the wagons with sacks whenever a freight train arrived at the station.

Their fellow travellers hastened towards the transport when the much fancier passenger train to Northumberland finally pulled into the station. Draco carefully guided Alexandra to the door closest to their compartment with Henry and Elladora carrying their luggage and following behind.

Only after settling Alexandra in the compartment did Draco notice Harriet's absence by his side. Peering through the open window, Draco saw his wife, unmoved from her position, staring transfixed at the long row of compartments that people were boarding into.

Shaking his head in mild amusement, Draco stepped back onto the platform and marched up to her.

"Mrs. Malfoy, are you coming?" Draco asked softly approaching closer and extended his arm to her in invitation.  
Jolting out of the stupor at his voice, Harriet blinked at him before glancing around in confusion, only to notice that they were the only ones remaining on the platform.

A smirk formed across Draco's handsome face as Harriet blushed in embarrassment at her silly fascination. Hastily taking his arm, Harriet allowed him to escort her to their first class compartment.

Eagerly occupying the seat by the window, Harriet peered out as the train slowly pulled away from the station. With childlike delight, Harriet listened to the sound of the whistle blowing and the wheels noisily running on the iron-wrought rails while gazing at the moving scenery of the town of Calne.

* * *

For more than an hour, Harriet watched as the scenery passed by outside the window: the green pastures with grazing cattle, the wooden houses of quaint villages, the bridges traversing streams and lakes. The simple beauty of the serene countryside thoroughly captivated Harriet.

But the sudden onslaught of the rain ruined her pleasure. Draco who was sitting beside her, reading, speedily leaned towards the window and firmly brought the shutters down while Harriet slumped back in her seat with a sigh of disappointment.

Giving her a sympathetic look, Alexandra returned to her book. Disheartened, Harriet pulled her woollen shawl close around her upper body as the cool air permeated their compartment through the tiny cracks of the door and windows. She listlessly gazed as the fog spreading across the glass was disturbed and washed out by an infinite number of droplets that rapidly lashed against it and slid down. Draco abstractly noticed as Harriet eventually drifted off into sleep, tiredness from the last couple of days finally catching up with her.

Noticing Harriet's unconscious state, "Draco darling, outstretch Harriet's palms, will you?" Alexandra said, pulling a small glass bottle from her handbag.

Frowning in curiosity, Draco did as instructed and watched as Alexandra removed a generous amount of colourless cream with her wrinkled fingers and gently rubbed it on Harriet's open palms.

With a small smile, "This concoction prevents her hands from developing calluses," Alexandra explained to a quizzical-looking Draco.

Draco's expression cleared in understanding as he stared at Harriet's now glistening, slightly pink palms. During their conversation that late afternoon, Draco noticed how Harriet suffered while working in the garden, and he had brought her warm leather coat and gloves to protect her from the wild winds of autumn. Harriet had been truly touched and grateful for this thoughtfulness. Draco now realised that even the gloves would not be enough to completely protect her hands against the coarse soil and rough tools.

When Alexandra was done, Draco tucked Harriet's hands back inside her shawl, his hold on her wrist lingering a moment longer than necessary within the confines of the wool before he released them and returned his attention to the perusal of his paper.

Behind the veil of newspaper, Draco could not help his grey eyes from straying sideways, to his deeply slumbering wife. Turning his head ever so slightly in Harriet's direction and staring at her tranquil face, Draco leisurely and interestedly studied her face: her not too thick and shapely eyebrows; her pink and veined eyelids that hid her large and curious almond-shaped emerald eyes (Draco had to admit to himself that he had never seen such beautiful and expressive eyes in his life); her long and curly eyelashes that shadowed the light golden-coloured patch of skin beneath; her pert, little nose; her luscious lips, the thin upper lip and the painfully tempting, plump lower one, a shade or two darker than the upper. 'Probably due to her habit of constantly biting it,' Draco thought with an amused smirk.

Just as Draco finished that thought, the train abruptly lurched causing Harriet's lulling head on the headrest of the seat to jerk forward. Draco acted instinctively and caught her around the shoulders before she fell face forward.

Alexandra secretly smiled when Draco, instead of securing Harriet back in her seat, slowly and gently pulled her to his side and let her rest her head on his shoulder. A few seconds later, unconscious Harriet half turned towards him and firmly tucked her arms by his abdomen and slept on with a sigh, much to Draco's astonishment and Alexandra's happiness.

Feeling contented, Alexandra herself laid on her berth and gave in to sleep. Now the only one to be awake, Draco felt his body congenially warm against the cool air inside the compartment as Harriet's body heat gradually seeped through the layers of clothes that separated them, the longer they stayed in contact.  
A few hours later, Harriet woke up and groggily stared around the compartment. It took a moment or two for Harriet's sleep-muddled mind to sense clothed muscle and bones beneath her cheek. Slowing raising her head in confusion, Harriet realized that she has been lying on Draco's shoulder. Flushing deep red, Harriet promptly moved away from him.

At this action of hers, Draco eyed her face, searching for any signs of revulsion, only to find utter embarrassment. Unconsciously relieved, Draco silently left the compartment to use the restroom.

* * *

It was around six in the afternoon when their train arrived at Newbiggin, Northumberland station. After disembarking from the train, Draco scanned the station and quickly spotted their escort. A tall man in his late forties was waiting for the Malfoy party to arrive.

Hurriedly approaching the party, the man bowed deeply. "How do you do, Lady Malfoy, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Hello, Luther. How are you?" Alexandra asked pleasantly while Draco simply gave a curt nod of acknowledgement.

"I am quite well, Madam. Thank you," Luther answered politely.

"Harriet, this is Luther. He used to work for us before Elizabeth's wedding. He was sent with her to the Parkin house thereafter," Alexandra told her. "Luther, Harriet is Draco's wife."

"How do you do, Luther?" Harriet said genially to which he responded with a small smile, "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Malfoy." He escorted them out of the crowded station, toward the carriage waiting outside for them.

While Draco helped the ladies into the carriage, Luther secured their luggage at the back with the help of the two Malfoy servants. Elladora then joined the Malfoys inside the cab while Henry stood on the tail end of the carriage. After Luther took a seat beside the driver, they set off to their destination.

Opening the small window to the front, "How are the arrangements being done, Luther?" Alexandra enquired curiously while Harriet stared outside the window, wondrously taking in the sight of wild, heather moorland and hay meadows of the small town as they progressed through long and linear streets.

"Arrangements are coming along splendidly, Madam," Luther replied quietly.

"And Elizabeth, I suppose she is riding on her nerves again?" Alexandra questioned next, her face briefly twisted in worry.

"Well, you know her better than anyone else, Madam Malfoy," Luther answered vaguely.

"I see," Alexandra sighed. "What about the guests?"

"They have arrived and settled in their rooms, Madam. In fact, you are the last ones to arrive," Luther told her.  
Draco and Harriet inwardly grimaced at the thought of facing Lucius and Narcissa as soon as they arrived at the Parkin residence.

* * *

Harriet observed the handsome Parkin Hall when their carriage finally halted after an hour-long journey. Though the estate was smaller than that of Malfoy Manor, the Parkin residence was beautifully designed; the house itself had the air of a new building and the garden looked attractive with local vegetation.

No sooner than Draco had climbed out of the carriage and helped the ladies out, did an agog-looking Edgar accost the Malfoy party.

"Oh thank god, you are here. I was going insane dealing with garrulous women and overly ambitious, proud old men!" Edgar grumbled lightly.

Draco got the weird feeling that Edgar's remark was singularly directed to Harriet.

"Edgar," Alexandra admonished though her eyes were twinkling in amusement.

Smiling indulgently at him, "But I thought you would be preoccupied with the wedding arrangements and would not even have time to greet us," Harriet teased lightly as the butler ushered them inside.

Walking beside Harriet and Draco who were following Alexandra, Edgar replied, "For you, Harriet, I have all the time in the world," staring fervently at her. Chuckling, Harriet shook her head good-humouredly while Draco narrowed his eyes in annoyance at Edgar's attempt at flattery.

"As promised I would show you around the town, but you should have visited Newbiggin in summer, Harriet, when the town is brimming with tourists and we wouldn't have had to worry about the rains ruining your plans. No matter, we will see everything. I really wish you could stay longer so that we wouldn't have to rush through the trips. I can't wait for the ceremony to end so that we could carry out our own—"

"So, instead of helping the family with wedding preparations you have been gallivanting around uselessly," Draco quipped, interrupting Edgar's enthusiastic chatter to an interested Harriet. At that remark, Harriet turned sharply and stared at her husband with a frown while Edgar looked slightly hurt.

A hush descended upon them as they progressed further into the house.

As soon as they entered the living room, they found the ever-immaculate and expensively-dressed Narcissa conversing with Natalie. Being the bride's sister and Matron-of-honour; Natalie arrived at her maiden family's residence a month ago along with her son.

Noticing their arrival, Natalie immediately stood and, approaching Alexandra, embraced her briefly before greeting Draco and Harriet with genial smiles. Alexandra, Harriet and Draco pleasantly returned her greeting.

Languidly standing on her feet, Narcissa first greeted Alexandra before turning to face Harriet and Draco. As etiquette dedicated, they would have to be first to greet Narcissa. So, Draco bowed a little without uttering any pleasantry whilst Harriet said, "Hello, Mother-in-law", curtsying to Narcissa. Like the others in the room, Draco was taken aback by the coldness in Harriet's tone as well as her blatant rudeness when she intentionally didn't lower her gaze while curtsying.

With a frosty glare, Narcissa returned her greeting in kind.

At that moment, a slightly tense-looking Elizabeth entered the living room and quickly greeted them.

"Why don't I show you to your rooms so that you can get refreshed before dinner?" Elizabeth said, noticing the terse atmosphere of the room.

Nodding in consent, they followed Elizabeth out. It was then that Harriet noticed Edgar's absence and felt guilty.

* * *

Ascending the stairs, they descried a tall, dark woman in her early forties, standing on the top stair and staring at them with an unreadable face.

"Aunt Bella!" Draco exclaimed sharply, being the first one to notice the woman.

Harriet watched with her eyebrows furrowed as her husband actually took a step back in surprise. Harriet did not think this surprise was of a pleasant kind. Staring at her, Harriet thought Bellatrix could be considered a woman of great beauty with thick, sleek and shining black hair, pale skin and an appealing figure if not for the crazed look in her heavy-lidded eyes.

"So you do recognise me, Draco!" Bellatrix said with a sardonic smile. "I started to worry that you would have forgotten about your dear old Aunt's existence when we didn't receive an invitation to your wedding." She haughtily threw a fleeting glance at Harriet before turning her gaze back to Draco.

Assuming a mock-hurt expression on her face, "Your Uncle and I were most disappointed that you chose to invite Sirius but not us," Bellatrix pouted her thin lips at him.

Draco had to use all his self-control to keep the sneer from forming across his lips while he silently stared at her.

Alexandra spoke up, saving Draco from answering her. "The blame for that lies completely on my head, Bellatrix, as I was responsible for sending out the invitations. In all the hustle-bustle, I failed to send out invitations to many important people. My memory is receding with my age, I am afraid," she added as an afterthought.

"Understandable, Lady Malfoy," Bellatrix responded with a quirk, curtsying a little. "I hope your health isn't that bad too."

Alexandra caught Draco's arm before he could angrily retort and smiled at Bellatrix. "Not at all, Bellatrix. I feel more chirper than ever before. Now, if you will excuse us, we would like to see our rooms."

"Certainly," Bellatrix complied easily and made way for Alexandra to pass, but as Draco made to follow his Grandmother, she stopped him in his tracks by blocking his path. "But Draco darling, won't you introduce your bride to me even now?" Bellatrix purred with a delicate brow raised at him.

Thinning his lips in irritation, "Aunt Bellatrix, this is my wife, Mrs. Harriet Malfoy," Draco introduced reluctantly, gesturing to said woman.

Moistening her upper lip with the tip of her tongue, Bellatrix eyed Harriet with a cold, calculating gaze.

"Mrs. Malfoy, this is my Aunt, Lady Bellatrix Lestrange. She is my Mother's elder sister."

Harriet hastily curtsied to Bellatrix and let Draco to lead her away. For some reason, Harriet wanted to avoid her company as much as she desired Narcissa's absence.

* * *

Ushering them to their rich and commodious guest rooms that consisted of a sitting room, a bedroom and a bathroom, Elizabeth muttered bitterly, "I am afraid, you three will have to share these rooms. I am extremely sorry for the inconvenience, Mother. I had planned the assignment of the guest rooms a month before. Only Bellatrix had to visit us and spoil everything."

At their questioning looks, Elizabeth explained, "It seems that Mr. Lestrange is an old acquaintance of our future son-in-law. When Mr. Davies arrived here a couple of days ago with Draco's Aunt and Uncle in tow, we were dumbfounded to say the least. It was Emily who first recognised her presence. It seems that Bellatrix hadn't bothered to mention our relationship to Emily's fiancé despite knowing the family he is getting united to. Bellatrix then admitted to the bewildered Mr. Davies about our already existing family ties and said she wanted to give everyone a pleasant surprise."

"Of course, the matter didn't end there. Upon seeing her sister, Narcissa insisted on Bellatrix staying at the house rather than at the large, capacious guesthouse that was arranged for the bridegroom's relations. Now for the last couple of days, we have been enduring the presence of both sisters here," Elizabeth sighed tiredly, slumping down on the sofa.

Sitting beside her, Alexandra wrapped her arm around Elizabeth's waist and softly consoled, "Don't worry, dearest. Now that I am here, I will make sure that they behave properly. As for sharing the room, we will adjust somehow. Yes Draco, Harriet?" she said glanced between the young couple

"Absolutely!" Harriet announced benignly while Draco gave a reassuring nod to his aunt.

"Aunt Elizabeth, please remember to call on me if you need any kind of assistance with the preparations," Harriet added earnestly.

Nodding in relief, "There is hot water in the bathroom. Call for servants if you need anything. I'll leave you to freshen up. I must see to your dinner arrangements," Elizabeth said cordially and exited the guest rooms.  
With Alexandra excusing herself to the bathroom, Harriet and Draco were left alone in the sitting room. Harriet seized this opportunity to round on her husband.

"Why do you have to be so callous?" Harriet asked in a furious whisper.

"What?" Draco snapped, befuddled as he stared at Harriet.

"With Edgar. Why do you have to belittle him at every turn?" Harriet cleared her enquiry, deeply frowning at him.

"I wouldn't have to if Edgar acted his age and behaved like a proper gentleman," Draco sneered at her, his already existing frustration elevating by every minute.

Harriet snorted loudly in disbelief before she realised Alexandra's presence in the next room.

Approaching close to him, "Edgar is well-behaved when he is among acquaintances and strangers. He only reveals his true disposition around his family, don't you deny it. And Mr. Malfoy, you are the one to talk when you don't act like a proper gentleman yourself," Harriet remarked in an angry hiss.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Draco demanded irefully, towering over her.

"Edgar may be your little cousin but that does not change the fact that he is the future Master of the Parkin family and Landlord of this property. It wasn't very gentlemanly of you to insult him in his own house, Mr. Malfoy," Harriet reminded him, matching his heated glare with her determined and unblinking stare.

Even after a long pause when Draco continued to glare at her, Harriet sighed, "How would you feel if someone constantly criticised your every movement, Mr. Malfoy?"

Purposefully ignoring her last words, "What about you, Mrs. Malfoy? How do you explain your cold demeanour towards my Mother in the drawing room? I suggest you practise your moral lessons before you preach them to others," Draco growled, seething.

Harriet stared at Draco's fuming face for couple of minutes before deciding on confessing the truth, "I have no respect for people who torment their own children. After knowing the truth about your parents, I don't think I can bring myself to even pretend to respect them anymore. I am sorry if my countenance towards your parents upsets you, Mr. Malfoy," Harriet said softly, gazing up at him.

Stupefied at her reply, Draco felt the anger he had been feeling a moment ago subside before vanishing into nothing. He stared at her, not knowing what to say.

"Darlings, either of you could use the restroom if you want," Alexandra said, interrupting their staring contest.

Quietly nodding, Harriet disappeared into the bedroom that had attached bathroom while Alexandra settled herself on the bed to rest for a while.

In the quiescence of the sitting room, Draco stared out at the vast lands of rock formation through the window. A part of him was largely miffed that his wife was fighting him for the honour of his cousin instead of the other way round, while the other brought out the memories of the past that he never wanted to reminisce.

_"Must you be mediocre in all your performances, Draco? If not for your visible Malfoy features, I would have doubted your paternity!"  
_

_"How would you feel if someone constantly criticised your every movement, Mr. Malfoy?"_

These two statements, one made by his Father and the other by his wife rang through his head repeatedly causing Draco's face to contort in dismay. After that incident 16 years ago, Draco had strived hard to be different, to be a better man than his Father. But, here he was, mirroring Lucius' disposition, at least according to Harriet. This reflection troubled him greatly.

* * *

Over the following two days, Edgar did not seek their companionship, instead keeping himself occupied with overlooking the wedding preparations, though there were servants hired to perform every task.  
There wasn't much to do for the ladies, so Alexandra introduced and acquainted Harriet to the other guests of the wedding while Draco spent the time with his Uncles and male cousins, meeting and conferring with the bridegroom-to-be and his relatives.

In the bathroom that late afternoon, Harriet thought over her words and felt guilty for being so harsh in her judgement. Noticing the exceptionally serious expression on Draco, she reckoned that her berating has, indeed, hurt him, at least a little. Harriet intended to apologise to him immediately but Draco never gave her an opportunity. Not wanting to trouble her husband further by being rude to his parents, Harriet avoided them whenever she could.

Harriet used this chance to join Laura and others in teasing Emily who had transformed from a bold and lively girl to a blushing bride-to-be.

"So Emily, is Mr. Davies the man you have been dreaming about?" Harriet queried with an amused expression.  
In response, Emily simply turned rosy, causing the other women to snigger at her expense.

"Natalie, did you notice the severe lack of wedding night jokes here?" Laura commented, giving a pointed glance at the unusually silent and shy Emily.

"But of course, Laura. What happened, Emily darling, you seem awfully quiet?" Natalie teased with a chuckle, joining in the fun.

Not wanting to be the object of their amusement any longer, Emily ran out of the room, blushing profusely and engendering laughter from others.

* * *

The day after their arrival at Parkin Hall, Newbiggin was showered with heavy rain that lasted for several hours. With Alexandra resting in their rooms and Draco gone to meet Mr. Davies at the guesthouse, Harriet accepted the responsibility of entertaining the children and thus, keeping them inside. Harriet was playing games with them in the drawing room, when Narcissa and Bellatrix entered.

Harriet ignored the malicious looks directed at her by the sisters by focussing on the ongoing game and keeping the children from fighting amongst themselves. While Narcissa possessed a sharp and biting tongue and an air of cold indifference around her, her elder sister seem to have this perpetual maniacal glint in her eyes that always sent shivers down Harriet's back.

After few minutes, Narcissa could no longer stay silence.

"As if it wasn't disparaging enough that Draco went and married an orphan with no money or background information on her real family, now we find out that she is a hoyden who worked as a cleaner in a local apothecary," Narcissa was loudly telling her sister. Her icy gaze, however, was on Harriet.

Harriet closed her eyes tightly and balled her hands into fists but did not retort. Harriet reminded herself of Alexandra's wise advice.

_"You should never display your family disapproval or disputes in public, for otherwise it would only serve as fodder for gossip mills and thus cause ill reputation. Some people may even take advantage of these disagreements amongst ourselves to further their own malignant schemes."_

"What are we to discover next, Harriet? Your pre-marital affairs?" Narcissa sneered, finally addressing her Daughter-in-law, foe who had taken away her chance of reassuming the Ladyship.

Harriet was now strongly praying for patience.

Furious at Harriet's lack of response, Narcissa continued, "For all his self-righteous attitude, Arthur Weasley did not seem to feel any shame in making his supposed adopted daughter work for some blunt. It is not surprising considering that he could, in no possible way, provide for his overly large family with his measly little occupation as a lowly clerk."

That broke Harriet's resolve.

"How dare you!" Harriet screeched, springing to her feet. "I was never a cleaner but a nurse who not only strived to save lives but also worked to ease people's suffering." Her eyes blazing like an emerald fire as she stared at a perturbed Narcissa.

Suddenly, a whimper escaped from one of the children. Turning and seeing the slightly frightened looks on their faces, Harriet winced in shame. Closing her eyes, Harriet worked to pull herself together.

A moment later, Harriet turned to face Narcissa again but this time, there was a malicious smirk on her normally angelic face.

"But I can understand why you could never comprehend the nobility of my profession, Mother-in-law, considering that you strived for the contrary all your life, most importantly in your brief tenure as Lady Malfoy,"

Harriet purred nastily, causing Narcissa to bristle in outrage.

"As for my actions that you find hoyden. I played Cricket upon express permission of my husband and acceptance of Grandma Malfoy. You most certainly are living in a disillusioned world, if you think I care for your opinions, let alone approval. Do save yourself from such ingenuity of being disregarded in the future, Mother-in-law," Harriet advised, giving her a pitiful look.

An ugly snarl appeared on Narcissa's face but before she could open her mouth, "Come children, let us be away. I do not believe incivility is contagious but I do not want to take any risks," Harriet piqued staring at Narcissa and ushering them out.

"Oh and Mother-in-law, next time, I will deign to respond to you if and only if you address me as Mrs. Draco Malfoy," Harriet added as last cutting remark with a devious smile. Harriet did not bother glancing at Bellatrix before strutting out of the room.

The instance Harriet left, the drawing room reverberated with hysterical laughter escaping from Bellatrix.

"Laugh it up, Bella. I am not surprised that you found that amusing, for you have always been envious of me," Narcissa spat, her naturally pale-skinned face flushed in rage.

Controlling her mirth, Bellatrix cleared the tears of mirth from her eyes and, with an emphatic drawl, "I was, Cissy. But at this moment, you have nothing that I could be jealous of. The Lestranges might not be as rich and powerful as the Malfoys but at least, I still hold the title of Ladyship". Bellatrix looked at Narcissa with a superior smirk playing on her blood red lips.

"As for your goody-two-shoes Daughter-in-law, you know people like her frustrate me to the point that I feel like mutilating them with my bare hands. It is not her Cinderella disposition that I care for, no, not at all. Her attitude towards you, however, I find immensely entertaining. So, do continue bitching at her, Cissy, so I can have my fun watching as Mrs. Draco Malfoy takes you down a peg or two each time," Bellatrix responded gleefully, mockingly enunciating the name, 'Mrs. Draco Malfoy' with a cackle.

Narcissa gave her sister an intense glare of loath.

* * *

The evening before the wedding, Harriet noticed several times her husband trying to hide his yawns when in company. At the end of the evening, when everyone retired to their respective rooms, Harriet adjusted the warm blanket on Alexandra and then turned her attention to Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy, you look worn out," Harriet remarked, gazing concernedly at her husband.

"I am fine," Draco said shortly, occupying the settee in the bedroom that he has been sleeping on for past two days.

Harriet frowned as Draco stretched the upper part of his body on the soft, thickly cushioned furniture and propped his bent knees on it.

Harriet's expression cleared in understanding at Draco's predicament. "No, you are not. Please occupy the bed beside Grandma," Harriet insisted quietly.

"There is absolutely no need for that. Go to bed, Mrs. Malfoy," Draco scowled, narrowing his slate eyes at her.

"Yes, there is. This settee is not designed for a grown man of more than six feet tall to sleep comfortably in. You usually sleep all stretched out. I bet the restrictive length of the furniture is keeping you awake all night," Harriet argued perceptively. "Please take the bed."

"No, go to sleep," Draco retorted firmly whilst Alexandra watched their interaction silently.

"This isn't gallantry but absolute foolishness, Mr. Malfoy. Can't you imagine how rude it would be for the bride's cousin to be falling asleep at the ceremony tomorrow?" Harriet asked rhetorically.

"I think I have more self-control than that," Draco said stiffly, now glaring at her.

"I don't doubt that but there is no humanly possible way to control the yawns. Please Mr. Malfoy, take the bed," Harriet urged incessantly.

Throwing a hard glare at her, Draco stubbornly turned sideways, pointedly dismissing her and her words.  
Harriet pursued her lips tightly and stared at his back for a moment before coming to a decision. Stalking up to the bed, Harriet grabbing a pillow and quilt and then noticing Alexandra's twinkling eyes on her, she gave her a wink and returned to the settee.

Placing the pillow on the head of the settee beside Draco's, Harriet lay down in the small, vacant space available.

Feeling the touch of warm and soft body beside him, Draco startled and sharply turned around. Seeing Harriet, Draco simply gaped at her in shock.

"What are you doing?" Draco demanded angrily, recovering himself a minute later.

"You seem greatly opposed to relinquishing your bedding, so I thought I would experience its allure myself," Harriet said casually and then added, "Show some complaisance and move over, will you?" Without waiting for his acquiescence, Harriet adjusted her width more comfortably, and in the process, pushed her husband away, making him glare at her.

"Mmmmm," Harriet moaned in appreciation, her eyes closed. "Now I understand your reluctance, Mr. Malfoy. This is incredibly delightful."

Alexandra's amusement peeked at Harriet's words, and she had to put a hand over her mouth to prevent the mirth from bursting out. Draco's glare intensified at her imprudence.

Blithely ignoring him, Harriet adjusted herself again, this time forcing Draco to actually grasp the armrest to prevent himself from falling off the settee. If Draco was uncomfortable before, he was now laying on the very edge.

"Mrs. Malfoy, cease this childishness and go to bed!" Draco snapped irefully.

"Shhh," Harriet said and then, opening her eyes, she added with a whine, "Mr. Malfoy, I am really haggard. Can't we talk tomorrow?"

Again not bothering with his reply, Harriet closed her eyes and let out a contented sigh.

After lying precariously on the settee and intensely glaring at Harriet for five minutes, Draco growled in irritation, rose from the furniture, and stomped off towards the bed. Alexandra quickly closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep upon seeing Draco's movement. Throwing a final heated glare at his wife from his resting position on the bed, Draco quickly drifted into sleep.

Eyes still closed, Harriet finally let a smug smile spread across her face whilst Alexandra internally applauded her on a job brilliantly executed.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Was Bellatrix true to her canon personality?

Don't worry, there is more to come on Narcissa/Harriet/Bellatrix and of course, a lot of Harriet and Draco.

Coming to the explanations,

A woman in those days was expected to eat moderately, probably because they won't do any heavy work. I am not sure and I don't think this mindset has changed over the years even if woman does as much work any man these days.

Seaside resorts became quite popular in 19th century with people choosing to visit those in summer.

Also, trains were novelty in the 19th century. Railways developed predominantly in England as many of the rail tracks were built in the 19th century.

Blunt was the word used to mean money in those days.

I can't think of anything else that needs explaining. If you have questions, please ask me.

You all guessed that the female character right. But I wondered why none of you guessed Umbridge Uh h? ***wicked smirk***

All right guys, you must have got my implication. Now if you want to MEET her, click that cute green button below and PLEASE **REVIEW**.


	20. Chapter 20: Celebrations of different cl

**LADY MALFOY**

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and everything related belongs to J. K. Rowling. And the places I mention, in the story do not belong to me.

**Author's note:** I am really grateful to my amazing beta, La baguette.

Thank you so much, guys for your wonderful reviews. Even though I am not replying privately to you, know that I really really really appreciate and cherish each and every one of them.

Here is part 2, **ENJOY!!!**

**Warnings:** AU NON-MAGIC. Harry is a female. You will find swear words but quite seldom. Description of some of the characters was taken from the book. I will add further warnings as the story progresses.

**Chapter 19: Celebrations of different classes—Part 2**

Next morning, Harriet woke up first to answer Elladora's call. Finishing her morning ablutions, Harriet gently awakened Alexandra. Then they both turned and watched with smiles as Draco slept on peacefully, steadily releasing soft snores through his slightly ajar mouth.

"Did you sleep well, darling?" Alexandra questioned quietly albeit worriedly, turning her head to Harriet.

"Yes, Grandma," Harriet smiled assuredly. "That piece of furniture is quite comfortable. It just wasn't long enough to fit Mr. Malfoy's height."

Alexandra nodded with a smile.

* * *

Assembling in the dining room, dwellers of Parkin Hall, permanent or otherwise, helped themselves to tea and some light slacks before departing to get dressed for the event.

"Draco, I believe you brought a valet with you?" Lucius drawled, arching his brow questioningly at his retreating son.

Turning around, "I did, Father," Draco answered stoically.

"Crabbe is terrible in dressing me in formals. I want you to send your valet to my rooms," Lucius ordered imperiously.

"I will send Henry once I am dressed, Father," Draco replied quietly, turning to leave.

"No," Lucius sneered with a harsh glare, effectively halting Draco in his tracks and making him turn back. "You will send him now!"

"Do as your Father says, Draco. It would not do for him to be late for his niece's wedding," Narcissa commanded coldly, having strolled up to them during their minor altercation.

"As you wish, Father," Draco bit out through clenched teeth before striding away.

* * *

Alexandra glided out of the bedroom elegantly attired in a royal blue dress gown. Seeing Draco reading the newspaper in the sitting room, Alexandra said, "Draco, we are finished. You can go dress now."

Hearing her voice, Draco turned to a magnificent-looking Alexandra. Putting the paper aside, Draco promptly stood on his feet and approached her. Gently taking Alexandra's hands in his, "You look divine, Grandmother," Draco complimented with a small smile, dropping a kiss on each of her knuckles.

"Thank you, dearest," Alexandra smiled lovingly.

Air around the room suddenly wafted with lavender scent as Harriet exited the bedroom and sauntered towards Alexandra, carrying several colourfully wrapped packages in her arms. Harriet was dressed in a layered gown with a pale pink, flower-patterned silk lace tunic worn over an off-white satin dress. The scoop neckline, shorter hems and long sleeves of the tunic were trimmed with small balls covered with pink silk thread. Her silky black hair was once again held in a stylish bun on her nape and was beautifully decorated atop with pale pink rose buds in a semi-circular row that separated the head from the bun. Draco noted that she wore the diamond earrings that he had gifted her with last Christmas. 'She looks like one of Kiera's dolls,' Draco thought with a smirk.

"Grandma, here are the bride's gifts. Should I get the rest of family's gifts too?" Harriet enquired, not noticing Draco's admiring stare.

Biting back the chuckle at Draco's reaction to her appearance, "No, darling. We will present those later in our stay," Alexandra said, opening the jewellery box that Harriet handed to her.

"The necklace is truly exquisite, isn't it?" Harriet commented, gazing at the diamond-studded necklace that was painstakingly designed in intricate detail that Harriet and Draco had bought for the bride upon Alexandra's instruction.

"Yes, we will see if we can persuade Emily to wear it for the ceremony," Alexandra remarked, glancing at Harriet who eagerly nodded in assent.

"Now, Draco. Go get dressed. I wish to see Emily before we have to depart for the Church," Alexandra said, facing him again.

"I am waiting for my valet to return, Grandmother," Draco answered her.

"Hasn't Henry arrived from Lucius's rooms yet? Didn't he leave when we went to get dressed? That was more than an hour ago!" Alexandra questioned as she glanced at the wall clock.

"Yes," Draco said bitterly. "Apparently, Father needs hours to dress."

"This will not do," Alexandra tut-ted in disapprobation. "Elladora, go inquire after Henry."

Elladora hesitated, looking highly reluctant, but left to follow the order nonetheless.

Returning a few minutes later, "Madam Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy informed me that Henry's job isn't finished yet," Elladora told her, the woman's round face slightly pale.

"Very well, Elladora. Go and see if any of my daughters or nieces need assistance but make sure to return in half an hour," Alexandra instructed, dismissing her.

In private, Alexandra allowed her face to show a frown at the message, while Draco snorted loudly in derision. "I wouldn't be surprised if Father is keeping him away on purpose."

"If it is true, I can't believe that Lucius is resorting to such petty actions," Alexandra sighed, shaking her head in exasperation.

"Draco, your punctuality at Emily's wedding is as important as Lucius's. I will not have them be successful in their desperate and rather pitiful attempts to disconcert you," Alexandra announced firmly to him and then, glancing at Harriet, she added, "Dearest, assist Draco with his attire. I will wait for you two here."

While settling herself comfortably on a high-backed chair, Alexandra did not notice the effect her words generated in Harriet and Draco. While Draco froze on his spot, Harriet felt her face rapidly heat and turn red in mortification.

"Go on. Hurry up," Alexandra encouraged them when they didn't move from their positions.

As they diffidently approached the bedroom door, Alexandra picked up the newspaper that Draco had discarded earlier. Throwing one last desperate glance back at Alexandra and seeing no way out, they disappeared inside.

For a few minutes, they stood quietly, not knowing what to do until Draco soundly cleared his throat. "Turn your back on me, Mrs. Malfoy. I will get dressed myself," Draco instructed, his tone steady despite the anxiety he was feeling at the moment.

Silently nodding in understanding, Harriet eagerly did as he bid. For the next ten minutes, Harriet stood quietly, listening to the ruffling of clothes. Harriet had to suppress the giggles whenever she heard murmured curses escaping from her agitated husband's mouth.

Unable to take it any longer, Harriet summoned a little courage and slowly and apprehensively peeked over her shoulder. Harriet sighed in relief when she found that Draco had managed to don his black trousers and white shirt and was now furiously struggling with his waistcoat.

"Stop, stop, you will tear it apart if you keep that up!" Harriet cried, rushing towards him.

Startled by her voice, Draco sharply glanced at his wife. "I told you to keep you back at me," he snapped in irritation. In the next instant, Draco promptly averted his head from her, feeling blood rush through his face at the thought that Harriet might have seen him in the nude.

Rolling her eyes, "Give that vest to me. I will help you get dressed," Harriet said, outstretching her hand to take the said cloth.

"I can do it myself," Draco said acutely, his face set in a stubborn look, and he pulled it away from her reach.

Harriet placed her hands on her hips and asked sarcastically, "Well then, why do you need a valet? Why don't you get dressed by yourself every day?"

Throwing an intense glare at her, Draco returned to his previous task.

Harriet huffed in annoyance before enquiring, "Why do you have to fight me over everything? Why won't you let me assist you?"

"I wouldn't have to fight you if you would just do as bidden, Mrs. Malfoy," Draco snapped waspishly.

There was silence for a couple of moments as Harriet watched her husband with a thoughtful look.

"Do I look like one of your factory machines, Mr. Malfoy, which would perform its tasks without question? Or do you expect me to be one?" Harriet queried softly, staring intently up at him.

Draco paused at her words and slowly raised his grey eyes to meet her green orbs. Unread ably gazing at her for a long moment, Draco thought, 'you most certainly don't look like a machine, Mrs. Malfoy, for a machine doesn't breath nor does it express, stirring inexplicable emotions inside of me. As for expecting you to be one, I myself don't know the answer to it.'

Uncertain and reluctant, Draco silently offered the vest to Harriet who snapped out of her shock and hastily yet happily took it. No words were uttered and Draco turned back to the full-length mirror of the dressing table and held his arm out to her.

Helping him into the sleeveless grey waistcoat and letting Draco button it up himself, Harriet took the black silk puff tie and adjusted its length underneath the collar of his wing tip shirt. Being at least six inches shorter than him, Harriet had difficult tying it in the centre, even if she stood on her tiptoes. Draco wasn't helping matters any by standing upright and sticking his chin up. Harriet had a strong suspicion that he was doing it on purpose.

"Er... Mr. Malfoy, could you bend down a little?" Harriet requested with an embarrassed blush after a few failed attempts.

"If I crane, my neck will bulge and then when I straighten up the tie would loosen," Draco drawled sarcastically at her.

Harriet winced at that piece of common sense but immediately narrowed her eyes upon espying a faint smirk on his lips.

"Fine. Why don't you sit here then?" Harriet suggested, gesturing to the stool in front of the dressing table.

"Of course not!" Draco exclaimed in outrage. "I am not going to sit down and dress up like some woman."

"But it will only take a minute," Harriet whined in argument but gave up that idea when Draco threw a withering glare at her.

Sighing in resignation, Harriet cast a look around the room to find some other way to accomplish the task until her eyes landed on a small piece of furniture placed before a comfy chair.

With a triumphant smile, Harriet strode up to it and brought back a footstool and placed it just behind Draco. Giving him a smug look, Harriet stood on it and placed her arms around his shoulders to adjust the tie. At this position, Harriet could properly see the reflection of the tie in the mirror over his shoulder.

"Do you cause this much difficulty for your valet every day, Mr. Malfoy?" Harriet inquired conversationally while looking into the mirror and adjusted the tie in the centre.

Though astounded at first by her ingenuity, Draco composed himself speedily and regarded her reflection as she deftly worked on making the bow. "No, Mrs. Malfoy. You are just special," he answered at last, his lips quirked teasingly.

"Hmph!" Harriet said, busying herself in tying the smooth piece of cloth. Draco felt a tingle on the side of his neck where her warm breath ghosted on a patch of his pale skin and he had to apply all his self-control to not to give into a shiver.

"What do you think?" Harriet enquired once she was finished with the tie, her hands now resting on his broad shoulders.

"Where did you learn to tie a bow?" Draco asked in surprise, lightly figuring the tie that was impeccably made.

Smiling at his image, Harriet spoke, "Oh, do you remember my Aunt Martha's two children, Roger and Allan?" When Draco nodded once, she continued, "Whenever Aunt visited us, she was occupied with helping my Mother and the responsibility of taking care of my cousins fell on me. Hence, I had lot of practice dressing them. I specifically had to learn to tie bows to help them into their formal wear during Bill's wedding," Harriet told him, finally helping him into a black Tailcoat and buttoning the cuffs for him.

"There," Harriet declared lightly, smoothing the non-existent wrinkles on his front by brushing her hands against the velvety soft material of his coat; unaware of the sensations she was unwittingly causing him. "All your attire needs is a white rose on the breast pocket."

Swallowing thickly, "Yes, but we are going to use something else. Check my luggage for a small jewellery box that contains a broach," Draco managed to say, pointing to his trunk that was propped against a wall.

Nodding, Harriet turned and walked towards it. Kneeling before the trunk, Harriet keenly searched it for the box.

Draco seized that moment of her inattention to release several deep breaths and calm his body, which seemed to have become hypersensitive to her simplest touch as of late.

"Here it is!" Harriet said triumphantly, waving the box at him. Standing on her feet, Harriet removed the broach from its case and examined the sparkling object. Its design was intricately and elegantly patterned in the shape of M and studded with several tiny emeralds.

"This is a striking beauty, Mr. Malfoy!" Harriet complimented, staring awe-struck at the piece of jewellery on her palm. "Am I right in believing that you received this because of your status as Lord Malfoy?"

"Yes," Draco breathed in response to her first comment, nodding in agreement, but his gaze was on the lovely face of his wife whose eyes were glittering brightly in compliment with the sparkling light reflecting from the precious stones.

Smiling softly, Harriet brought the broach to Draco and placed it upon his left breast pocket. Leaning close to his chest, Harriet studiously worked to fix it in place so as not to accidentally prickle his skin with the sharp pin.

Meanwhile, Draco felt himself inevitably drawn towards her lowered head and inhaling the tantalizing fragrance of the rose buds adorning her hair in addition to the lavender perfume that Harriet was currently wearing.

When she was finished, Harriet slowly backed her head a little and reverently ran her fingertips over the object. Meanwhile, Draco clenched his hands into tight fists at his sides so they wouldn't give in to his desire to wrap his arms around her slim waist and keep her close before she could back away further.

Harriet abruptly raised her head and stared at Draco, having heard faint sniffing. At her suspicious look, Draco pretended to twitch and wrinkle his nose in distaste and lied in an attempt to save face, "The smell of those flowers is irritatingly strong."

"Is it really?" Harriet asked, self-consciously touching her hair. "Maybe I should remove the flowers."

Shaking at his head, "You still haven't finished with dressing me," Draco drawled, gesturing to his bare hands and feet in an attempt to dissuade her of that notion.

"Oh right," Harriet said, grabbing his white gloves and slipping one into each of his outstretched hands. Finally, kneeling in front of him, Harriet slipped black socks on his bare, pale feet and then, placing the leather boots before him, she guided him to step into them and firmly laced them up.

In the meantime, Draco gazed at Harriet strangely, wondering why she did not show any aversion or at least a bit of hesitation over executing such a lowly task.

Standing again, "Anything else?" Harriet asked and then, quickly appraising at him, she seemed to have found her answer because in the next instant, she had handed him a comb.

Harriet watched incredulously as Draco patiently combed his hair several times until it lay in a way that satisfied him. Applying some manly scent, Draco let Harriet place the black hat on his head from behind and then accepted the pocket watch and white handkerchief she handed to him. Checking his appearance in the mirror one last time, Draco led Harriet out.

"You look handsome as ever, Draco. Great work, Harriet!" Alexandra exclaimed joyfully upon noticing their entrance. Nodding in pleased satisfaction at the young couple, "Let's go and turn them green with envy," Alexandra remarked with a wicked smirk, taking Draco's free right arm that was extended to her.

* * *

Well-dressed and groomed, Edgar was conversing with couple of gentlemen at the foot of the stairs when he noticed the Malfoys' descent. While Edgar's mesmerised eyes were fixed on Harriet, others lingering in the foyer paused in their activity to stare at the formidable threesome.

Upon reaching the last step, Alexandra broke free from Draco's hold with a gentle smile and went away to mingle with the guests.

"You do know, Harriet, that it is a dereliction to look more beautiful than the bride?" Edgar remarked huskily, causing Draco to direct a sharp look at him.

Without missing a beat, "Ah, but you haven't seen the bride yet!" Harriet retorted playfully.

Swiftly deflected, "How did you know that?" Edgar whined petulantly. Before Harriet could reply, Elizabeth entered the foyer and informed them that they could see the bride.

"A lucky guess!" Harriet admitted jocosely over her shoulder to Edgar as Draco escorted her towards the bride's rooms, a smirk playing on his lips.

* * *

After they complimented Emily on how pretty she looked and passed their gifts to her, Harriet and Draco stood in the back and watched the others follow their lead. Harriet smiled seeing that Alexandra had managed to convince Emily to wear their gift for the wedding.

Sidling beside her, much to Draco's internal frustration, "I still stand by my earlier statement, Harriet," Edgar insisted, staring earnestly at her.

At that, Draco bit backed a biting comment that was on the tip of his tongue upon remembering Harriet's words.

Whilst Harriet laughed softly before replying, "I am not surprised, Edgar, but that doesn't mean I am going to take your words seriously. Because I know for brothers, a pig would look prettier than their sister. Men don't want to consider that their female siblings could be attractive creatures!"

Previously pretending to be uninterested in their conversation, Draco could not prevent himself from responding to Harriet's last remark. "Are you calling yourself a pig, Mrs. Malfoy?" Draco drawled, amusement colouring his voice as he turned his head sideways to her.

Meeting his shining grey eyes, "No. I think that I am a bit better looking than that. What say you, Mr. Malfoy?" Harriet asked rhetorically, fluttering her eyelashes mock-coyly at him.

Silently shaking his head in amazement, Draco returned his gaze ahead, but there was no helping the quiver of his lips, an accomplishment for which Harriet was incredibly proud of herself.

"I can't win with you, can I?" Edgar said, intending to draw Harriet's attention back on to himself. When Harriet turned and chuckled at him, "Fine, I lose. No comparisons. You look absolutely gorgeous, Harriet!" Edgar tried again.

Now blushing at his persistence, "Thank you, Edgar," Harriet whispered softly at last. "You don't look bad yourself."

Edgar instantly puffed his chest at her remark causing Harriet to let out a giggle in amusement. Beside her, Draco's amusement, however, evaporated and he fumed in utter jealousy.

At that moment, Lucius and Narcissa entered the room and were taken aback by their presence. Whilst Draco stared coldly at his parents, Harriet brushed a non-existent piece of lint off Draco's coat with a delicate glove-clad hand and gave Narcissa a mocking smirk.

Narcissa's eyes widened for a brief second in understanding before she responded with a venomous sneer.

Watching the family and close relatives formally bestow lavish gifts to Emily, Harriet was greatly disturbed by the impersonality of everything, both in gifts as well as in people's attitudes.

* * *

The Church of St Bartholomew, standing in the headland of the coastline was the location of the wedding. Travelling to their destination, Harriet got the first albeit brief glimpse of the North Sea through the brougham's window. Privileged to see such a mesmerising sight, Harriet couldn't wait for tomorrow when they would be free to go on visits.

Unlike St. Nicolas that was decorated simply with white candles at Harriet's wedding, St. Bartholomew was copiously adorned with pure white lilies and brightened with bejewelled chandeliers. The aisle was covered with a rich and plush red carpet. Alexandra was escorted to the front row on the bride's side while Draco and Harriet occupied the third row along with Malcolm, Laura and their daughter, Kiera. Since Natalie, as a Matron of Honour, would be remaining with Emily till the end of the ceremony, Harriet readily took the responsibility of Nicholas who was presently sitting beside her.

Like Victoria, Laura, and Katie, Harriet saw the bridegroom for the first time when he entered the Church hall through the side door. Jonathan Davies was tall, brawny red-haired man in his mid thirties who wore a pleasant smile on his moustached, square-jawed face. A little while later, Walter Parkin walked Emily along the aisle. Harriet observed the bride desperately trying to hide the wide grin splitting across her face as she stared ahead at her future husband. Any doubts people might have had about Emily's approbation over the union were put to rest.

Halfway through the wedding, Harriet bent her head to search her small purse for a handkerchief but was distracted by what she saw. Malcolm was gently holding Laura's hand in comfort as she silently started crying. Unlike Nicholas who was sitting between Draco and her, Kiera wasn't separating the couple, for she was sitting on the other side of Malcolm. Harriet stared at their now intertwined hands before looking up at the bridal couple who were exchanging vows with visible cheer. Harriet felt an incredible resentment rose up within her bosom as she long glanced between two loving couples, one in the spotlight and the other beside her.

Harriet quickly lowered her head, afraid that someone would see the envy brewing in her eyes. Staring at her hands lying on her lap that were holding nothing but a semi-precious jewelled purse, Harriet felt resentment morph into self-pity inside of her. Though Harriet managed to swallow the sob before it could burst out, there was no helping a lone tear from escaping her right eye and splashing on top of her purse.

* * *

This was the first wedding Draco was attending since his own. For some reason, watching the ceremony disturbed him on several levels like it never had before. Draco dearly wished to leave the Church for the atmosphere around the hall felt a little suffocating and he blamed it on the damned scent of a great deal too many lilies. Feeling anxious, Draco furtively glanced around the room to see if anyone else was experiencing the same until his eyes landed on his wife. Draco's forehead creased upon seeing Harriet's lowered head. Leaning sideways to her over Nicholas' head, Draco whispered,

"What's the matter, Mrs. Malfoy?"

At his address, Harriet hastily brushed her eyes and answered, "Nothing." Without glancing at him, Harriet blankly watched the rest of the ceremony. Though still bothered, Draco could do nothing but return his attention to the bridal couple too.

* * *

The grandeur of the ballroom holding the wedding breakfast was indescribably enchanting. The hall was luxuriously decorated with white and pink lilies (Laura had told Harriet that they were Emily's favourites) and silver artefacts. Expensive white linen-covered circular tables held exquisite vases bulging with exotic flowers. The orchestra was playing mellifluous music in one corner of the palatial room near an extensive dance floor. The menu was extravagant and the food itself was sumptuous and rich in taste. As for the guests, all the affluent as well as well-connected members of Newbiggin along with the prosperous relatives and acquaintances of the Parkin and Davies families were in attendance, dressed in fancy clothes and pricey accessories.

Draco was enjoying the meal on the small table assigned to them while Harriet was helping Nicholas with his food between taking bites herself when a squatty woman with a flabby face and short curly hair behind her little neck, dressed in entirely violet attire, approached them.

"Hello Draco. How have you been doing? Extremely well I suppose, now that you have assumed the title of Lord," the woman spoke in a fluttery, girlish, high-pitched voice.

"Madam Umbridge," Draco greeted tersely, rising to his feet and bowing briefly at her.

"This is my wife, Mrs. Harriet Malfoy. Mrs. Malfoy, Madam Dolores Umbridge, a family friend of ours."

Just giving a supercilious glance at Harriet who followed Draco's lead and curtsied gracefully to her, "Ah yes, I heard you got married too, Draco. I don't know whether I consider it a progress or not," Umbridge said, boring her large, round and slightly bulging eyes at him.

Harriet didn't show her bristle, but before Draco could get a chance to retort, Umbridge continued. "Such a handsome young man made unavailable to us," Umbridge simpered and then gave an amused giggle. Draco fought hard to keep the disgusted grimace from appearing on his face. Frowning between Draco and her, Harriet took no noticing of Nicholas beside her.

Rudely clicking her stubby fingers at Harriet, "I believe the boy is calling for your attention," Umbridge stated with a frosty smile.

Blinking, Harriet turned her head down towards Nicholas who was impatiently tugging at her hand. "Chocie, Hawwy!" he said adorably, seeing her gaze on him and pointed to the table about three yards away where the waiter was serving mouth-watering liquid chocolate.

"Excuse me," Harriet said quietly and ushered Nicholas away.

"What's this, Draco? You married a pauper's girl whose has no family background. I don't believe there was any lack of young women in our society that you had to settle for this," Umbridge strongly disapproved, gesturing in the direction of Harriet with a repulsed look.

Furious, Draco tightly clenched his jaw. Lucius chose to join them at that moment.

"Hello Lucius, I was just mourning over Draco's choice in a consort," Umbridge professed with a pout.

In response, Lucius gave his son a seriously disappointed look and gesturing around at the extravagance of the wedding arrangements, he said, "This at least could have been your wedding, Draco."

Upon Nicholas's impatient cry, they all turned and watched as Harriet paused them on their way back to the table and handed a glass of chocolate to him. Nicholas eagerly took it and gulped the sweet liquid down.

"Slow down, Nicky," Harriet cried with a chuckle, when the liquid dribbled down his chin due to his fast pace. Quickly taking the glass from his chubby hands before he could ruin his formal clothes, Harriet kneeled before him so that they were at eye-level and used her napkin to diligently clean Nicholas' face herself, instead of calling for a maid.

Lucius snorted in disgust whilst Umbridge verbalised the common thought. "See, that is the similarity between the indigent and pigs. Despite cleaning it thoroughly and providing it with the best of comforts, a pig always returns to its filthy and stinky dwelling at the end of the day. In the same way, no amount of expensive clothes and jewellery could curb the plebeian ways of your wife, Draco," Umbridge declared with absolute certainty, intentionally not bothering to keep her high-pitched voice low, knowing that Harriet could hear her every word perfectly.

Lucius gave him a cold, satisfied smile. As if to say, 'We are not alone in that opinion', Lucius then drew Draco's gaze towards the guests closest to them, who were currently staring at Harriet with askance looks.

Harriet paused in her task and closed her eyes, extremely hurt.

Draco's anger peeked that it could no longer be withheld. "For all your show of wealth, Madam Umbridge, you aren't exactly a gentlewoman with that vile tongue of yours," Draco sneered, turning his intense, molten gaze back at the toad-like woman.

"If you cannot be civil towards a member of my family, Umbridge, then don't bother interacting with us. The Malfoy family will surely not miss your acquaintance!" he added with a ferocious snarl.

Lucius tightened his lips in utter displeasure while Umbridge looked extremely scandalised.

Brusquely dismissing their expressions, Draco swiftly turned away from them, only to find Nicholas all alone.

Gathering his nephew in his arms, Draco anxiously went on to search for his wife.

Draco finally found Harriet outside in the garden.

"Mrs. Malfoy, are you all right?" Draco asked, worry unconsciously bleeding through his soft enquiry as he stared at her back.

Startled by his presence, "Yes. Why do you ask?" Harriet said, discretely brushing the back of hand against her eyes.

Exasperated by her pretence, "Well, what are you doing out here?" Draco drawled, deciding to play along for a while.

Silence reigned while Harriet searched for a possible lie. "My hands. They were sticky because of the chocolate. I wanted to wash them but the restroom was occupied, so I thought I would use the fountain," she replied at last, gesturing to the water fountain in the garden and still not turning to him.

Her quick thinking impressed Draco. "If you are finished, let's go inside. It's cold out here," Draco insisted firmly.

"Oh, why don't you return to the party? I wish to stay here a little longer," Harriet murmured pleadingly, finally turning to him but not meeting his eyes.

"Don't be stupid, Mrs. Malfoy. We will be going home in two more days. You don't want to fall ill in the meantime, do you?" Draco reasoned and then striding up to Harriet, he grasped her hand and gently tugged at it.

Surprised by his open concern, Harriet unresistingly allowed him to lead her back to the ballroom.

"You heard Umbridge," Draco said softly, glancing sideways at her flushed face as they strolled inside. It was a statement rather than a question.

Harriet sighed in response.

"She won't bother you again," Draco informed her firmly, causing Harriet to glance at him and give a small, uncertain smile.

* * *

As soon as they entered the ballroom, Edgar accosted them. "Harriet, where have you been? I have been looking all over for you. Come on, I want to introduced some of my University mates to you," he said excitedly.

"Er…," Harriet hesitated and glanced at Draco as if to ask, 'What should I do?'.

Though offended for not being included in the invitation, Draco stiffly nodded, giving her the permission, "Go on."

Harriet smiled and made to follow Edgar but paused. Turning around to her husband, "What about you?" Harriet enquired softly.

"I wish to interact with some of the gentlemen. And I don't believe you will find our company interesting," Draco said curtly, dismissing her.

Frowning at his response, Harriet let Edgar lead her away.

* * *

As he told Harriet, Draco, indeed, went on to seek the adult male company. Sometime later, Draco smoothly retracted from the conversation and glanced around the ballroom for his wife. He found her still enthusiastically chattering with Edgar and his mates. He noted that Harriet seemed to have recovered from her earlier melancholy. The reflection that Edgar had managed to pull her out of her sombre mood bothered Draco. He could not understand why. Draco had no experience in comforting someone. In fact, he was terrible at it, probably because such situations made him uncomfortable. Then why was he disconcerted when he should be have been relieved that someone else did the job of cheering Harriet up that he was unwilling to do himself?

"Your wife seems absolutely cosy amongst the men, Draco, stranger or otherwise," Narcissa remarked mock-innocently, sidling up to him and noticing his serious, introspective gaze on Harriet who was smiling at something that was uttered.

In the next instance, Narcissa blanched at the intense hatred and disgust that Draco conveyed through his smouldering grey eyes, once the abominable meaning behind her uttered words registered in his mind.

Narcissa quietly left his presence. Unfortunately for her, she did not notice the flicker of doubt and suspicion that fleetingly crossed Draco's face when he returned his attention to his wife, who was now merrily laughing at Edgar's remark.

Tightening his jaw and striding purposefully towards them, "Mrs. Malfoy?" Draco called sharply.

Startled, Harriet turned around and then seeing her husband, she smiled.

"Shall we go?" Draco drawled, extending his arm to her while ignoring Edgar and his acquaintances. It wasn't a proposition but an order, Harriet noted.

"Yes," Harriet replied albeit reluctantly and then turning back at Edgar and his friends,

"It was a pleasure meeting you all, Gentlemen," Harriet said with a soft smile and curtsied gracefully.

They all returned her farewell with earnest bows and pleasantries before Draco took her away.

At the end of the afternoon, Jonathan and Emily set out on their three-week long wedding journey through Europe.

* * *

Next day morning, Uncle Nathan and Aunt Victoria as well as all of Draco's cousins except Natalie departed for their respective houses. After breakfast, as Edgar, Draco and Harriet stood to get ready to go sightseeing, Natalie informed them that her husband, Nott and she wouldn't be accompany them and requested them to take Nicholas along. They simply nodded in acquiescence.

Harriet frowned at her slightly frazzled state. "Are you all right, Natalie? You look flushed. In fact, you have been looking weary since we arrived. Please forgive my rudeness. But should we get you a physician?" Harriet inquired quietly, after making sure that they were alone.

Searchingly looking at Harriet, "I have already being to a physician, Harriet," Natalie admitted at length.

Blinking at her, "Oh, what did he say?" Harriet asked worriedly.

"It's nothing serious," Natalie smiled in assurance, putting her immediate concerns to rest. "He just confirmed that I am in a delicate condition."

Harriet's eyes widened in amazement, "But that's great news!" she exclaimed cheerfully. "Nicholas will have a brother or sister soon."

"Yes!" Natalie cried exultantly, finally let out the joy she has been feeling since she found out.

"But why didn't you reveal it to the others?" Harriet questioned, her brows furrowed in confusion.

"Oh, it was Emily's wedding. I did not want to steal the attention from her," Natalie explained her reasons. "But, now that they have gone to their bridal tour, I will be free to tell everyone."

"So, am I the first to know?" Harriet asked, assuming a mock-lofty expression.

Natalie laughed. "Other than my husband, yes, you are."

Smiling, Harriet nodded in understanding and then bombarded a drolly-looking Natalie with eager inquiries regarding her health before Draco's call interrupted her.

Giving a sheepish smile to Natalie, Harriet said, "I promise we will talk later. Take a lot of rest and don't worry about Nicky; we will take good care of him," and rushed away.

* * *

Harriet's wide eyes didn't return to their original size as the four disembarked the carriage halted beside the promenade and meandered towards the coast.

The blue-tinged sight of the vast and boundless sea thoroughly enthralled Harriet. Made impatient by the leisurely gait of her companions, Harriet grasped an equally enraptured Nicholas' hand and jogged towards the sea with an ecstatic laugh, causing Edgar to give into his own excitement and run after them. Draco restricted himself from such childishness.

By the time he caught up to them, Draco found Edgar, Harriet and Nicholas slumped on the sand a yard away from the seafront. Bemused, Draco watched as Harriet quickly discarded her footwear and then turned to Nicholas who was trying to mirror her action. Chuckling at his unsuccessful attempts, Harriet helped Nicholas out of his shoes. Draco drolly stared as Harriet sprang to her feet and arduously stepped her barefoot forward on the sand, which was followed by another and another towards the sea, her gait gradually increasing until she reached the shore, leaving a trail of footprints behind. Harriet gasped loudly when the cool water crashed against her bare feet, but soon her body adapted to its temperature and she enthusiastically moved forward in time to collide with the waves. Nicholas and Edgar soon joined in on the fun.

A little into their loud, laughing game of splashing water at each other, Harriet noticed her husband's inertness, having glanced back at Draco who was watching the scenery with a stoic expression and keeping well away from the water. Suddenly feeling bold and mischievous, Harriet gathered the water in both of her palms and energetically threw it at an oblivious Draco.

Head and coat front drenched with the salty liquid, a shocked Draco blinked several times to dislodge the water from his eyes while trying to comprehend what had just happened until his gaze landed on Harriet who was clearly trying to keep her mirth within.

"Mrs. Malfoy?" Draco drawled calmly, directing an intense look at her while his pointed face dripped with droplets of water.

"Yes?" Harriet said, amusement as well as apprehension apparent in her voice.

"What exactly happened just now?" Draco enquired with a scorching glare, slowly advancing on her.

A teensy bit scared, Harriet took a step back as Draco took one closer. The instant Draco launched at her, Harriet scrambled away with a cry.

"Come back here, Mrs. Malfoy. Oh, you are going to pay for that, surely!" Draco shouted angrily, racing after her, leaving Edgar howling and Nicholas giggling after them.

Harriet was fast but Draco had the advantage of long, lean legs in addition to his agility. Soon, Draco caught her by the wrist, effectively ending the chase. Rapidly breathing, Draco twisted the wrist behind her back while ignoring her cry in pain.

Yanking her back against his heaving chest, Draco leaned towards her ear and hissed, "That wasn't very nice, Mrs. Malfoy!"

His fast, warm breath against her ear sent a shiver down Harriet's body, cold from her partly wet clothes. She struggled unsuccessfully against his unrelenting grasp. "I am sorry," Harriet reluctantly apologized, finally admitting defeat. "I just wanted you to join us in our enjoyment," she added in a whispered mutter.

Hearing those last words, Draco tightened his hold and swiftly turned her around and stared penetratingly at her. Seeing the honesty in her face instead of the mocking he had expected, Draco was mollified at last.

"Will you please release me? It really is hurting," Harriet whispered tentatively, her flushed face troubled.

Draco immediately dropped her hand as if burned, causing Harriet to bring her other hand up to gently rub the slightly pinked skin around the wrist where he had been holding her while meeting and holding his intense gaze.

Suddenly, an inebriated man who has been watching their interaction, whistled loudly, making Harriet and Draco become aware of their closeness.

Embarrassed, they each quickly took a step back and made to return to their companions. As they walked, Draco instinctively glanced back at the miscreant only to find him perversely staring after his wife. Giving him a silent but vicious snarl, Draco put a possessive arm around Harriet's shoulders and pulled her close. Ignoring her bewildered expression, Draco hastened her away.

Furtively glancing back at the leering man and then at the tightened jaw of her irate looking husband, Harriet did not protest.

* * *

The rest of the morning was spent with Edgar showing the churches and market streets by the bay while their afternoon was spent on a brief visit to the Parkin's Shipping Company. Harriet espied rows of cobbles tied along the dock by the shores as well as fishermen gathering their catch. Since their visit to Newbiggin, Harriet got to experience the taste of a variety of fish and other seafood that wasn't available in Wiltshire. Now seeing their catch, Harriet was truly amazed by the vivid colours, and various shapes and sizes of the aquatic beings.

Returning to the bay, Harriet, Draco, Edgar, and Nicholas made themselves comfortable on the large rocks and waited for the sunset.

Watching the tranquil horizon, they saw the bright yellow sun painting the adjacent sky with exquisite shades of orange and yellow.

"It is truly spectacular," Harriet said reverently in a hushed tone, gazing at the horizon.

Their trances abruptly broken by Harriet's soft voice, Draco and Edgar simultaneously turned sideways to her to agree but were distracted by something else. Both men stared, captivated, as the rays of the setting sun danced across Harriet's face, giving it an ethereal glow.

Draco and Edgar did not notice as the orange sky finally changed into blue as the sun disappeared below the horizon causing the seagulls and others birds to lower to the earth with an echoing twitter as they return to their resting places. Neither did they notice the low-lying clouds that continued to reflect the yellow of the setting sun whilst the high ones displayed a tint of mauve.

Blissfully blinking at the faint light on the horizon, Harriet became aware of the dead weight by her side. Turning her head down, Harriet found Nicholas serenely napping in her arms, with his head leaning against her bosom. "The day's activities seem to have finally caught up with him," Harriet chortled, gazing fondly at a sleeping Nicholas, also unknowingly breaking the men from their hypnotized stare.

Disturbed by his previous action, Draco frowned at himself before noticing Harriet's expectant eyes on him. "Let's return to the house," he said, approaching Harriet and carefully gathering Nicholas in his arms.

Edgar nodded and led them towards their carriage.

* * *

The next morning after breakfast, "Edgar, what is that on the huge oak tree in the backyard?" Harriet asked curiously.

Edgar looked confused for a brief minute not understanding her reference. "Oh that, it is a tree house. My Father had it built for us cousins when we were children," he told her.

"Oh," Harriet said with a curious smile.

"Do you want to see it?" Edgar eagerly asked in the next instant.

"Only if you don't mind," Harriet replied interestedly.

"Of course not. Well, come on then, you can have a look before we have to leave for the day's trip," Edgar responded, hastily ushering Harriet out.

Pausing underneath the oak tree and gazing up, "Is it safe? Can it hold the weight of adults?" Harriet inquired, biting her lips in worry.

"Yes, of course. I come up here whenever I feel like getting out of the house," Edgar admitted in assurance.

"You mean whenever you are irate with your family," Harriet perceived, masking her apprehension with a chuckle as she climbed the wooden ladder after Edgar.

"You understand me so well!" Edgar remarked, shaking his head with a laugh.

"Welcome to the tree house, Harriet," Edgar stated, dramatically opening the front door for her. Heads slightly bent because of the low ceiling, Harriet entered the tree house that consisted of a single, small room. It seemed cramped for a grown person but would be quite comfortable for five or six children.

Following her inside, Edgar watched her expressly taking in the items placed around the room.

"You know, you are the first female to enter this place," Edgar informed Harriet with a smile.

Blinking at him in surprise, "Why? Is this place prohibited for women or something?" Harriet asked, bemused.

"Kind of. We were quite possessive about it and considered it solely the boys' territory. We strongly restricted against letting any of the girls enter," Edgar confessed with a shrug.

"And now, you don't have any such objections?" Harriet queried, glancing amusedly at him.

Flushing a little, "It's no longer our zone. So, the rules cease to exist," Edgar managed to say.

Chuckling at his response, Harriet returned to perusing the room. There was an old trunk placed at one corner, brown rug folded and placed along the wall as well as several games thrown haphazardly on the floor and some odd painted pictures sticking on the uneven walls. Almost everything in the room was covered in dust while the twigs and dried leaves lay on the unclean wooden floor.

Suddenly, Harriet's eyes landed on the vivid colours fluttering from the far wall. Slowly approaching it, Harriet found colourful yet slightly faded ribbons tied in different rows hanging along the wall.

Thumbing a blue ribbon, Harriet found it weird to see women's accessories in a boy's domain. "What's this?" Harriet asked in confusion.

Edgar who had noticed Harriet's attention drawing towards that particular wall, snapped out of his wide-eyed look at her enquiry. "It's nothing," Edgar stuttered, turning red in mortification and internally cursing himself for not thinking to remove that damned thing before allowing her inside.

"It can't be nothing if it's here. Don't tell me you all used to dress up like girls like the artists did in plays?" Harriet jested, finally glancing back at him.

"Of course not!" Edgar exclaimed in offence.

"I was merely joking, Edgar," Harriet said placidly, approaching him. Noticing his reddened face, Harriet placed her hands on her hips and ordered, "Now, spill the truth!"

When Edgar tried to dismiss it again, Harriet gave him a firm look.

Even after a long pause when Harriet did not lose her determined expression to know the truth, "I don't know how to say this, Harriet. It's quite embarrassing," Edgar admitted quietly.

"I deduced that myself. But I promise I won't laugh or tease you later on," Harriet offered, cajoling.

A bit assured but no less embarrassed, Edgar nodded before hesitantly starting, "Well…. when we were….. in our teens, we had this…..umm… bet, you see. The challenge….. was to collect….. the ribbon of the girl…. any of us crushed on and …..hang it here. Since I was the youngest in the group, I don't know which one of my cousins was the mastermind behind the idea ……… but everyone of them participated in it," Edgar muttered in a whisper.

Harriet's eyes had widening during the middle of the explanation and she abruptly turned back to the wall. "Are you telling me you all confessed your infatuations to all these girls and in return, they simply gave their ribbon to you?" Harriet exclaimed incredulously, pointing back at the many ribbons of varied colour and material: silk, velvet and lace.

"No, no. We had neither the courage to request such a thing nor the desire to embarrass them," Edgar responded quickly and rather defensively. Then looking at Harriet's quizzical expression, he confessed sheepishly, "Almost all of them were stolen."

Harriet burst out laughing. "Oh my God, you lot are something!"

Regaining control a moment later, "So, tell me how does one make out which ones belong to whom?" Harriet asked interestedly, turning to face the wall again.

Immensely relieved at her good-humoured take on his confession, "The rows are arranged based on the age of us, starting atop with the eldest," Edgar informed her.

Staring at the arrangement, Harriet wondered which one belonged to her husband. Though she did not know the exact age of Draco's cousins, Harriet reckoned that Peter was the eldest of them. That meant the second row would have to belong to Draco. Harriet was extremely curious to find the least number of ribbons on Draco's row compared to the others. She voiced her curiosity of why this was so.

"You should already know, Harriet, that Draco is immensely difficult to impress, let alone entice," Edgar said vaguely and left it at that.

For some reason, Harriet herself did not want to continue that line of questioning. So, she said instead, "I can't believe that Mr. MacDougal seems to have the most."

"Ah yes, dear old Petey. He is quite a romantic underneath his scholastic disposition," Edgar told her with a chuckle.

Harriet shook her head in amazement. "Seems I know nothing about you all."

"You have all your life to learn about us, Harriet, if you really desire to do so," Edgar offered benevolently.

Harriet internally flinched. Their interaction ended when Draco's frustrated yell penetrated and rang around the room.

Sticking their heads out of the window, Harriet and Edgar saw Draco standing at the foot of the tree and staring up at them.

"What are you two doing up there?" Draco demanded sharply.

Harriet smiled. "Oh, Edgar was just showing me the tree house."

"Indeed?" Draco drawled, narrowing his eyes at Edgar. "Well, how long is it going to take? Are we not going on a trip today?"

"We are, Mr. Malfoy!" Harriet confirmed immediately. "We are finished here. We will be down in a minute," and then disappeared inside.

Just as Harriet opened the door to exit, Edgar called her, "Harriet, please don't mention anything about the ribbons to anyone. I don't think my cousins would be happy to find that you know."

"I promised and I won't," Harriet affirmed, smiling. This caused Edgar to nod with a sigh of relief.

As soon as they descended the tree, Draco subjected her to a thorough scrutiny causing Harriet to frown at him in confusion. Only Edgar understood his cousin's intention behind that searching look, and he flushed both in mortification and affront.

As they tramped back to the house, "So, what do you want to see today, Bamburgh, Alnwick and Lindisfarne on Holy Island or Sunderland, Newcastle upon Tyne?" Edgar asked them, trying to break the awkward silence, a result of Draco's serious countenance.

"Can't we go back to the beach? I dearly wish to sail on the sea," Harriet requested but then quickly amended herself, "Unless you want to see those."

"I can understand why you would prefer open sea over a stuffy old castle, Harriet," Edgar chortled causing Harriet to blush in embarrassment.

Draco directed a reproachful glare at Edgar. Despite his cousin's insinuation towards Malfoy Manor, Draco decided to oblige Harriet, "I have already seen those. I have no preference," he drawled nonchalantly.

Harriet beamed at him.

* * *

Upon reaching the exquisite beach, Edgar spotted a boat ready by the shore. While Draco and Edgar talked to the owner of the boat, Harriet stood quietly, holding a spirited Nicholas.

As the cousins argued with the greedy looking sailor, fishers and local people intervened. They strongly advised them against sailing that day, pointing to the ominous black clouds that were unhurriedly gathering on the blue sky and insisted on the dangers of sailing in these conditions.

Heeding the words of the experienced men, they dropped the plan to go sailing across the sea. Though Harriet was disappointed, she did not want to subject her companions to any peril. Instead, they decided to stroll about the shore until it rained or they tired themselves out.

Edgar suggested that they collect the shells along their path instead of idly sauntering.

An hour or so into their recreation, "Edgar, Mr. Malfoy, look what I have found?" Harriet cried in wonder and joy.

When they anxiously jogged up to her, Harriet slowly opened her fist to reveal a shelled mollusc. Staring in amazement, Edgar knelt beside her and closely examined the object on her palm.

"Jesus Christ!" Edgar quietly exclaimed at length before impatiently insisting, "Well, what are you waiting for? Open it."

Harriet nodded in acquiescence. Taking the penknife that Edgar offered, Harriet meticulously worked in cracking the oyster shell open while Draco and Nicholas silently looked on.

When she finally did, Harriet glanced up at her husband before removing the top shell.

Harriet gasped at the sight of slightly oval shaped pearl, sitting lazily in the bottom shell and shining iridescently in the sunlight. Even the men could not help marvelling at the beauty of such a natural jewel.

"You are one lucky woman, Harriet," Edgar remarked fervently. "It is so rare to find a pearl oyster, let only a fully developed one."

"The Lord did not oblige your wish to sail on the sea. Instead, He gave you a much more valuable gift. Save this pearl as a souvenir from the Sea of Newbiggin," Edgar stated softly, placing the pearl back in her palm and closing it.

Harriet smiled brightly through unshed tears.

Draco loudly cleared his throat and stiffly said, "We should return. I believe it's going to rain pretty soon."

Glancing above at the darkened sky, they nodding in agreement and did as suggested, walking back towards their carriage.

* * *

On the last evening of their stay, Alexandra and Harriet were conversing with the other inhabitants of Parkin Hall in the drawing room just after dinner. After Nathan Parkin finished relaying his estimation of Emily and her husband's arrival at their destination, he retired to his chambers, leaving Draco and Lucius to the company of the ladies. Edgar had disappeared somewhere immediately after dinner.

Bellatrix seized the opportunity to stir things up by mock-casually questioning Draco about his honeymoon. Personally, she was feeling bored of the amicable conversations going around her; she was in great need of some source of amusement.

"Oh, they haven't gone anywhere, Bella," Narcissa informed her before anyone else could.

Wearing a mock-confused expression on her face, "Why is that, sweetheart?" Bellatrix asked her stoically sitting nephew.

In response, Draco simply gave her a look that said, 'None of your business,' before returning his attention back to the book he was reading.

Unsatisfied by his silence, Bellatrix opened her mouth to coax his reply but before she could, Harriet answered her. "But of course, Mr. Malfoy just assumed the title of Lordship and the mammoth responsibilities that come along with it. In such a situation, we could not even dream of traipsing around the country, could we?"

Draco did not know whether to be pleased by his wife's defence on his behalf or exasperated by her for that overly used justification.

Lucius snorted in disgust. "Draco isn't the first Malfoy to gain Lordship. If we have effortlessly managed to rule the inheritance and still make time for pleasure trips, then he should as well."

Silence fell over the room. The clenched jaw and sudden fisting on the edges of the book in his hands were the only indication Draco gave of the effect his father's words had on him.

"I don't know about other Heads of the Malfoy family but we certainly know how well it worked out for y--," Harriet muttered dryly under her breath before she was interrupted.

Alexandra, sitting close by, heard and directed a quelling look at Harriet.

Grumpily, Harriet snapped her mouth shut.

Noticing the young couple's discomfort over the subject and also, anger at being ridiculed, Narcissa decided to drag out the subject and extract revenge on her daughter-in-law for her insolence a couple of days previous as well as disgrace her Mother-in-law for committing to not include them in the yearly summer gatherings.

"Other than the excuse of the family business, I wonder what else is keeping my son from seeking such a pleasant distraction," Narcissa said, directing a long, pointed look at Alexandra and then at Harriet. Her charming face set in a cruel smirk.

Bellatrix was extremely amused. In a single stroke, Narcissa managed to insult Draco for being unable to multitask; Alexandra for being an obstacle to their young love; and finally to Harriet for being unable to allure her husband enough for him to drop his professional engagements for a period of time.

Flushed in rage and mortification, Harriet opened her mouth but bit down on the angry retort upon seeing Alexandra's firm imperceptible shake of head whilst Draco threw a disgusted look at his mother.

Glancing between the affronted looks of Harriet and Draco and the triumphant expression on Narcissa's snobbish face, Alexandra decided to not let it go unchallenged.

"How womanly of you, Narcissa, to not only speculate about, but also voice opinion on such a matter," she said coolly and watched in smug satisfaction as Narcissa's eyes widened and colour drained for a brief second before returning in full force on her face in shock and humiliation.

Harriet could not help the soft snort from escaping but managed to stifle her mirth not without difficulty. On the other hand, Draco stared at his book, not believing that his Grandmother would say something like that.

Lucius did something rare and turned pink in mortification whereas Bellatrix was feeling extremely satisfied for her entertainment had increased ten-fold. The rest of the females present in the room threw askance looks at Narcissa.

Natalie inwardly felt glad for deciding to prolong the revelation about her pregnancy until the next day.

* * *

As soon as Alexandra, Draco and Harriet departed from Parkin Hall in the next morning, Edgar dashed towards the backyard. Climbing the tree and entering the room, Edgar approached the wall.

In the next instance, a green ribbon joined eleven other ribbons on the fourth row. Delicately fingering the velvety softness of the material, Edgar smiled ruefully. He had stolen the piece of satin cloth from Harriet's accessory box last night but this time, Edgar had had the sense to replace it with a new look-alike without anyone's knowledge.

* * *

**Author's note:** A valet is a man's personal attendant. Within the hierarchy of domestic servants, the valet was almost at the top, receiving orders only directly from his master, dressing him (including seeing to his toiletries, clothes as well as hair dressing), accompanying him on his journeys, being a confidant and generally the 'right-hand man'.

Malfoys have been wealthy all their life, so they would have gotten used to a servant always helping them with their clothes.

The Church of St Bartholomew is a prominent medieval time Church in Newbiggin coastline.

In Victorian Era, honeymoon is referred to as the 'wedding journey' or the 'bridal tour.'

Newbiggin by the Sea is located in southeast Northumberland, on England's north east coast. It was a popular seaside destination in 19th century.

Bamburgh, Alnwick and Lindisfarne on Holy Island, Sunderland, Newcastle upon Tyne and the Gateshead Metro Centre, south and Hadrian's Wall and Hexham in the west are country's finest historic castles situated in Newbiggin.

Cobles are fishing boats.

Since Newbiggin is on the southeast coast, the sun wouldn't be setting over the water from here. A big mistake that my beta, Baguette made me realise now. But I didn't want to remove the sun-setting scene. Even she agrees. So, forgive me for putting it nonetheless.

I got the ribbons idea for Digitallace's story, 'Trophy'. So, the part of credit for it goes to her. In addition, in those days when a man received permission from woman's parents to marry her, she would fashion a customary ring from a lock of her hair and present it to her finance as a tentative token of commitment especially where the true love was involved.

About Alexandra's comment in the last: Like I said before, a woman never spoke of sex or money beyond the doors of her bedchamber, certainly not with someone other than her husband. Alexandra simply pointed out how Narcissa made fool of her by not only thinking about her son' sex life but also speaking so openly about it.

Also, about Narcissa's insinuation of Alexandra being an obstacle: Draco could have taken Harriet to Honeymoon for appearances' sake if not for Alexandra's ill health. Narcissa again showed her stupidity by pointing out Alexandra's condition being a hindrance to Draco's sexual escapade, forgetting about what that would say about her in her attempt to humiliate Alexandra and Harriet. Because Lucius (being her son) and his wife, Narcissa have greater duty of taking of Alexandra than Draco does. Draco had to take care of Alexandra himself because of his parents' inability do so themselves.

Anyhow, I hope you liked bits of fluff in this chapter because next chapter is so going to be bad for our dear Harry. ***evil grin***

Please tell me how you found this chapter through your** REVIEWS**. I could really use some serious number of reviews, guys.** *pleading pout***


	21. Chapter 21:First Wedding Anniversary

**LADY MALFOY**

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and everything related belongs to J. K. Rowling. And the places I mention, in the story do not belong to me.

**Author's note:** I would like to thank La baguette for not only beta-ing this chapter but also helping me with some of the information with regard to the 19th century.

Thank you so very much for your awesome reviews, guys!!!

Oops, I did it again! I got carried away with the chapter and it turned out to have over 20000 words, so I have split it into two and will be posting it one after another. It is a good thing for your guys who don't want to see Harriet suffering because the first half has lot of fluff in it. Also, I want to start the New Year with the happy note as you can see through the chapter's name itself.

**Warnings:** Alternate Universe, NON-MAGIC. Harry is a female. You will find swear words but quite seldom. Pinch of fluff. I will add further warnings as story progresses.

**Chapter 21: First Wedding Anniversary**

Early Morning of 24th October.

Stirring from a deep slumber, Harriet continued to lie on the warm and luxurious mattress, blankly staring at the blue canopy and contentedly listening to the steady breathing of the person beside her. Several moments later, Harriet turned her head sideways and smiled lazily at her rumpled husband before forcing her body to slide from under the covers and out of the bed. Pushing the curtain a slit aside from the closed glass window, Harriet took a glimpse of the weather and reckoned that it was going to be one of those agonisingly slow days when things progressed at the speed of a snail and despite freshening up, Harriet could not completely erase the dullness in her mind. Heaving out a deep sigh, Harriet rang the bell to summon her personal maid, Nola and opened the door that led directly to her dressing room.

Five minutes later, Nola entered the room carrying a bunch of fresh, lovely red roses in her arms. "Happy Anniversary, Mrs. Malfoy," the maid greeted her with a curtsy.

Harriet started at that but regained her composure before Nola who had immediately busied herself with arranging the flowers in a vase, could notice the utter surprise on her face.

"Thank you, Nola," Harriet finally managed to get out with a vague smile but internally, 'What a terrible wife I must be to not even remember the anniversary of our wedding,' Harriet thought with morose and self-disgust. But now that she has been reminded, Harriet did not know whether to be happy that Draco and she had 'almost' successfully completed a year of their marriage or sad that one was being subtracted from the numbers of years they had agreed to stay together before getting separated.

Fortunately for Harriet, though, Nola just took in her expression but not the uncertainty that belied it. "Would you wish for me to arrange for a bath, Mrs. Malfoy?" the middle-aged maid enquired after finishing her task.

Snapping out of her conflicting and disturbing thoughts, Harriet furrowed her brows at her. Usually, Harriet took a bath on alternate days; she had taken one just yesterday but then why would Nola ask such a question? It took a minute for Harriet's whirling mind to comprehend the simplest meaning that Nola was assuming that her Mistress would want to prepare herself especially well for the occasion.

"Yes," Harriet agreed at last.

Dropping a curtsy, Nola exited the room to see to the bathing arrangements, leaving Harriet to her pensiveness.

* * *

Freshly bathed and dressing in an off-white cotton gown that was adorned with patterned lace, Harriet settled herself in the sitting room of the Master Suite, waiting for her husband to wake up. She presumed that the inhabitants of the Manor would be expecting them to make an entry together this morning.

Staring at the word 'romance' in the book lying open on her lap, Harriet could not help her mind from straying towards the significance of this day in her life. 'A year into the marriage, yet I am…,' Harriet quickly snapped her book shut and promptly set it aside before she could finish that line of thought. Feeling unsettled, Harriet swiftly rose and wandered towards the window to distract herself from such unwanted thoughts.

The distant and blurred (due to the morning fog) sight of her garden carpeted by lush green of the tender, new plants brought a small but genuine smile on Harriet's face. The harvesting that kept her occupied over the last few weeks was also the reason why she had not remembered the importance of this day. Returning from Newbiggin, Harriet had been pleasantly surprised by the growth spurt that the vegetation in the new garden seems to have gone through in her absence. Since most of the radish and spinach plants were ready for harvest, Harriet decided that the first of October would be an excellent day to start serving afternoon meals to the children in the Malfoy factories.

When Harriet had relayed those plans to her husband, the only thing Draco had asked her was to keep this new arrangement as inconspicuous as possible, to which Harriet had readily agreed. Between Draco and her, it had been decided that Dean would be given the responsibility of taking the container of broth to the factories and serving the children himself every day. Instead of bemoaning about an extra chore, Dean had seemed awfully eager to undertake the additional job. Harriet reckoned that Dean must have been craving some human interaction after spending years working in the stables with only horses for company and Goyle had no opinion or care for anything other than food and as such wasn't much of a company.

Once the matter of the carrier had been settled, Harriet who had been previously planning to prepare the broth by herself, unhappily eschewed such intentions, especially with Umbridge's comments still fresh in her mind. Instead, Harriet decided to just supervise their cook, Tom in the preparation.

The servants involved in this task were sternly ordered to maintain a tight-lip and as such, the questions that would inevitably rise from the workers, both adults and children, would remain unanswered.

On the afternoon of first of October, Harriet awaited Dean's return from the factories with the combination of excitement and anxiety. When he finally did, Harriet could not wait to hear all that had transpired in the factories.

Harriet had winced when Dean plaintively admitted that the children acted sceptical and even suspicious of him and the generous offer. But of course, since Dean only worked within the confines of the Manor, no person except Mr. Ackerly and couple of other high-level employees recognised him as one of the Malfoy servants. At last, Draco had to intervene and announce his approval of the donation and informed them that the benefactor has requested him to be kept anonymous before they could trust to accept the bowls of warm, liquid food from Dean.

Upon Harriet's relentless prodding, Dean had reluctantly and hesitantly confessed that though they fed on the broth, the children did not show much enthusiasm over the food and that some of them even criticised the penny-pinching of the supplier.

Seeing the crestfallen look on Harriet's face, "But those are just some ungrateful brats, Mrs. Malfoy!" Dean had insisted consolingly and then showing her the empty container, he had added in emphasis, "See, it's all gone."

Harriet had given him a weak smile in response.

After few days of deliberation and mental calculations, Harriet had decided to provide chicken broth for the children once a week. This additional expense left Harriet with little money for her personal expenses. But Harriet reckoned that she would adjust somehow but determined to keep this information from her husband. At times like these, Harriet wished she could be working in order to make some money for herself.

The vibrating chime of the calling bell brought Harriet out of her reverence and she realised that her husband had finally awakened.

Half an hour later, Draco entered the sitting room to find Harriet curled up in the chair by the bay window and staring out at the grounds. He was expecting her presence in their quarters, especially after Henry's exceptional greeting.

A faint clearing of the throat clued Harriet in on Draco's presence. Turning around, Harriet saw him and quickly stood on her feet. "Good morning, Mr. Malfoy," Harriet greeted him softly albeit unsurely.

Draco felt as uncertain as she looked. "Anniversary?"

"Er… yes, it's our wedding day," Harriet confirmed quietly, lowering her gaze shyly and nervously fiddling at the frilly lace of her full sleeve.

Draco nodded once in response, his hands clasped behind him.

There was a long pause as both of them were quite at loss for what else to say.

"Is that why you are wearing that?" Draco asked finally, no longer willing to bear the awkwardness.

Glancing briefly up at him to see Draco gesturing to her almost white attire, Harriet gave a silent nod in reply. Every three months, a modiste named Mrs. Audrey Simons visited the manor with the samples of fabrics, colours as well as designs so that the Malfoy ladies could have their clothes made. Mrs. Simons was quite popular among the high-class families in Tisbury for she kept herself up-to-date with and stitched clothes according to the latest fashions emerging in London. As such, her services were pretty expensive. In the first week of September when Mrs. Simon arrived at the Manor to take the orders for making Alexandra and Harriet's clothes for Emily's wedding, the elderly Malfoy Lady insisted on having a couple of white dress gowns made for Harriet. At that moment Harriet didn't understand her reason but now she realized that Alexandra had this day in mind when she ordered those clothes.

Looking at an uncomfortable-looking Harriet, Draco himself felt uneasy. He had no idea on how to react in their current situation.

A couple of moments elapsed in the same fashion before the blessed breakfast call drifted through the Manor, causing them to inwardly sigh in relief. "Shall we go to breakfast then?" Draco suggested quietly.

Harriet nodded in acquiescence. Approaching him, Harriet accepted his proffered arm and walked along. But just as they exited the room, Draco paused in his tracks causing Harriet to come to halt. "Grandmother would ask about our plans for the day?" Draco said, looking down at Harriet who was glancing quizzically up at him.

Harriet blinked at his abrupt insight before her eyebrows knitted in worry. "I suppose so," she agreed quietly, biting her lower lip in worry.

Groaning at her response, Draco retreated them back inside the Master Suite and absently pushed the door close behind them.

"What shall we do?" Draco grumbled rhetorically and then releasing Harriet's arm and running his now free hand through his white blond hair, he moved toward the window where she had been sitting previously.

Harriet had no answer so she stood quietly and waited for her husband to come up with some solution. Truly, Harriet hadn't met many newly married couples; the only ones she had known personally were Bill and Fleur; and Blaise and Susan. Since Bill and his wife lived so far away, Harriet had no knowledge of how they spent their wedding anniversary. As for Blaise and his wife, Harriet never felt comfortable enough to discuss such personal matters with her male friend.

After several moment of silent deliberation, Draco turned back towards Harriet. "We shall tell Grandmother that we are going on a day trip today," Draco propounded, raising a questioning brow at her.

"Don't you have to go to the factories today?" Harriet enquired curiously.

"I have no meetings today. I can take a day of absence," Draco answered with a causal shrug.

"But where will we go?" Harriet asked warily.

"I have a place in mind," Draco responded vaguely and stared expectantly at her.

Understanding that her husband would offer no more information, Harriet gave him a single nod in acceptance, but inwardly she sighed, growing tired of these surprises that seemed to be constantly sprung upon her.

* * *

"A very happy wedding anniversary, dears!" Alexandra cried joyfully as soon as the young couple entered the dining room.

"Thank you, Grandma," Harriet replied with a shy smile while Draco gave her a genial nod in acknowledgement.

"Well, come on then. Tom seems to have prepared a special breakfast for us today," Alexandra remarked happily, gesturing them to the seats.

Halfway through the breakfast, just as Draco suspected Alexandra inquired after their plans for the day.

"I am taking Mrs. Malfoy out later this morning, Grandmother," Draco told her succinctly.

"Where?" Alexandra asked instantly, staring curiously at her Grandson. But when Draco simply gave her a perplexed look, she huffed, "Oh all right, keep your secrets then."

Harriet bit back a smile watching their interaction.

* * *

Descrying the weather outside, Harriet changed into darker and warmer clothes before they could depart for their trip. After accepting a warm as well as sly farewell from an extremely pleased-looking Alexandra, Harriet stepped out into the porch only to have her face assume a dubious expression. For someone who preferred outdoors, Harriet felt reluctant to commence upon a trip since the wet and dreary atmosphere of the morning seemed not to have improved much. Harriet looked up to notice the sun unenthusiastically struggling to come out through the gloomy clouds that tinted the sky in grey. The grounds were all covered in dew covered dried red and yellow leaves. Harriet dearly wished to run back into the warm confines of the Manor. Glancing at her husband, Harriet caught a grimace flit across his face and realized that Draco must be entertaining similar thoughts as they waited for Vincent to pull the carriage to the entrance.

But when the carriage halted before them, Draco's face acquired a determined and resolved look. In the next instant, Draco turned his head around and gazed expectantly at Harriet who released a resigned sigh and walked forward. Once they settled inside, the carriage took off to the destination unknown to her. Harriet hoped that her husband wasn't planning on taking her to any of their family or acquaintance's house because that would be sufficiently awkward on this day. If not for the unfavourable weather, Harriet would have suggested for them to take a trip to the hill again.

* * *

As they travelled in silence, Harriet peered at the unfamiliar lands through the curtained glass window. It was more than an hour before they reached their destination.

Disembarking the carriage with Draco's help, "Stonehenge?" Harriet muttered incredulously.

Draco made to express his indignation but paused a moment to consider her reaction. Earlier that morning when he mentally searched for places to take her, Draco had come up with bare minimum choices. Draco had thought of taking her to her parents' house but quickly discarded it upon realising that they would be forced to act like a loving couple, ecstatically celebrating their first wedding anniversary. For the same reason, he dropped the idea of visiting the people altogether. This left him with only two options, Public Parks in Wiltshire and the Stonehenge.

Shortly after their marriage, Draco's traitorous mind started conjuring Harriet's images, replacing the previous meaningless women while he took care of his body's carnal needs. At first, Draco had tried hard against entertaining such thoughts about Harriet but finally resigned to the fact that he was fighting an inexorable battle. At that moment, he had consoled himself that this way he would at least be spared from being accused of not keeping mental fidelity. But Draco had also promised that he would never let himself cross that imaginary line between fantasies and reality. But these days, his usual phlegmatic body seemed to have joined ranks with his obstinate mind and could no longer be satisfied with just the prurient thoughts of Harriet. Amorous feelings toward her were ceaselessly recurring inside of him and thus leaving him unsatisfied and greatly frustrated. With a strong intention of keep them at bay on this particular day when they would be all alone and conscious, Draco decided that Stonehenge, a destination with no erotic inclinations whatsoever, would be a perfect place to take her.

Internally conceding at how utterly unfavourable a place for a romantic getaway it was, Draco simply shrugged in response.

Harriet inwardly sighed with an inexplicable disappointment. 'Maybe I have given a lot more credit to his tastes than they deserve,' Harriet mused until she realized that she was simply being petty. 'But of course, Harry, you two are no real couple and hence you have no reason to expect this outing to be anything other than a charade to keep others from discerning the apathy in your marital life. You both might as well have hidden in the Manor stables for few hours if not for the fear of discovery,' she internally chastised herself.

Upon Draco's silent gesture, Harriet listlessly moved forward, leading them towards the circular structure. Noticing her disheartened expression, Draco felt a pang of guilt for bringing her to this place, especially in such dreadful weather. Only the last week of October, the atmosphere was already showing signs of approaching winter.

A stilted silence settled between them as they tramped among the looming stone monuments until Draco opened his mouth to start a conversation to alleviate the bleak mood. "Have you ever come here before?"

"Yes, once. It was Charlie who brought us younger lot to Stonehenge during one of his visits to Biddestone since this was the only place he could afford to takes us all," Harriet replied with a small smile and then seeing his curious look that was uncommonly directed to her, she elaborate. "I was told that though the Weaselys had travelled around some parts of the country, they haven't embarked on any journeys since I came to the Burrow. The only time I remember was to London. That was also the time when my parents found me; Father was visiting the town on some business and my mother was accompanying him---"

Her own words made her pause in shock. 'Am I the reason why the Weasleys could not afford to travel around? Were Ginny's accusations of being nothing but a cumbersome burden true after all?' Harriet wondered with growing despair.

Lost in her depressive thoughts, Harriet failed to notice Draco flinch in response to her explanation. 'And here I am, your husband who has all the money to take you on a Grand World Tour and, if I was honest with myself, time too, yet I brought you to the same place,' Draco reflected uneasily.

In his desperate need to discourage any kind of sexual desires, Draco had failed to consider the impression he would be making on his wife by consorting her to the place that was mostly perceived as a prehistoric burial ground, especially on the occasion of their wedding anniversary. 'I hope she simply thinks that I have poor tastes in these matters? But… that is not so…. considering the number of times she had complimented me when we went shopping for gifts. Maybe she thinks I see our marriage as too insignificant to deserve any consideration?' Draco mused in discomfort.

Pulling himself out of ambivalent thoughts, Draco glanced sideways at Harriet to find her lackadaisically looking at the stones. Noting the abrupt ending of her speech as well as Harriet's current forlorn, Draco had strongly suspicion on what was currently ailing her. "But now that they own the Potter's cotton factory and all their sons earning an income, I believe your parents would soon be able to afford pleasure trips," Draco pointed out quietly.

That's right. A month ago, Harriet had received an ecstatic letter not just from her parents but also from Hermione, informing her that Ronald has managed to acquire himself a post of assistant accountant in Mr. Holland's office in Swindon. Harriet had been so happy with the wonderful news that she had immediately sent her brother a large assortment of marzipans as a way of congratulating him on his success. This reminder brightened Harriet's mood considerably. Glancing at the person responsible, Harriet bestowed a lovely smile in gratification.

At that, Draco felt sudden and inexplicable warmth in the pit of his stomach.

"What about you, Mr. Malfoy? How many times have you visited this place?" Harriet asked interestedly before the ill-desired silence could return.

"Five times," Draco answered succinctly and then noticing his wife's expectant look, Draco expounded, "My Grandfather brought me here for the first time when I was 9. He was the one to divulge the information that was then available on Stonehenge. This was also the last place we visited together before his passing." His baritone voice reduced to a whisper with those last words.

"Oh, I am sorry," Harriet said sympathetically. Despite the nonchalant shrug Draco gave her in response, there is no mistaking the change in his mental state. In their year into marriage, Harriet had improved in interpreting his moods through his body language since Draco was extremely good at keep his face guarded at almost all times. Even when that façade slipped, he was apt at regaining it quickly.

"Did Grandma accompany you two?" Harriet asked before he could disappear further into the morbid thoughts.

Draco blinked in surprise at her. "Yes, she did. They used to take me on all of their travels that did not involve any kind of business," he told her.

"You never talk about your Grandfather," Harriet observed, gazing curiously at him.

At her words, Draco arched a brow at her, half-amused, half-incredulous. This caused Harriet to flush lightly at cheeks. They both knew that Draco never spoke about his family members to her, unless it was to prepare her for appropriate dealing with them. "I meant I never heard you speak of him before now," Harriet defended herself.

When Draco didn't answer right away, Harriet mistook his silence for reticence. Mildly disappointed, Harriet returned her gaze to the erected stones.

"Grandfather Abraxas was a stern man who guided the family with a firm hand. I was under his tutelage till his health started to reside. As long as I maintained the seriousness and dedication during the hours of my education, Grandfather overlooked my other actions and if I remember correctly, he acted as my accomplice many a time," Draco revealed quietly, his tone taking a distant quality.

Harriet, who had immediately flicked her gaze to him upon hearing his voice, detected a fond smile flash across his handsome face.

"Ah, so you do agree that you used to be mischievous boy!" Harriet exclaimed with a chuckle. "In fact, you still are just as mischievous."

"I never said that!" Draco denied vehemently. The effect was, however, ruined by the glint of sly amusement in his bright grey eyes.

Taking it as a challenge, Harriet boldly approached him and then, leaning closer to him, she uttered solemnly, "They say actions speak louder than words. If not for your open confession, Mr. Malfoy, you actions should own up to your naughty streak."

Only inches close to her face, Draco raised his eyebrows, confused but amused nonetheless. Holding his gaze with her glittering one for a minute, Harriet silently turned around and intentionally strutted away from him.

"What do you mean?" Draco prompted, impatient with her teasing.

Pivoting on her feet, she revealed barely held mirth on her face. "You should be more discreet in your actions, Mr. Malfoy. I saw you bribe a servant to plant several of Fred and George's pranks in Edgar's personal rooms before we departed from the Parkin Hall," Harriet admitted with a giggle.

Draco gaped at her in astonishment, causing Harriet to finally give into full-blown laughter. Once he recomposed himself, Draco shook his head but there was no helping the smile tugging at the corner of his lips as Harriet's soft sound echoed in the midst of hanging rocks in the open space.

"So unbecoming for a Lord. Whatever will people say?" Harriet mock-tut-ted, her hilarity increasing upon inspecting the dusting of pink across Draco's pale cheeks caused by embarrassment while he scowled at her.

'Aww, so adorable,' Harriet thought with a soft smile, her hands itching to pinch those flushed cheeks but she held herself back, knowing that it would not be received good-humouredly. By this time, they had finished their perusal of the ancient structure.

Draco directed her towards few rocks situated at a distance. Once they had occupied one each, Harriet inquired, "What time is it now?"

"Almost half past twelve," Draco replied, checking his pocket watch and then standing on his feet, Draco waved at their coachman.

In the next moment, Crabbe approached them, carrying a food basket that Maria had prepared for them. "Have you eaten, Vincent?" Harriet queried their carriage driver, accepting the basket from him.

"No, Mrs. Malfoy," Crabbe answered politely.

"Have you at least brought food for yourself?" Harriet asked, gazing questioningly up at hulking man.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Well then, go ahead, have your lunch. We won't need you for half-an-hour at least," Harriet adjured him.

Nodding in acquiescence, Crabbe bowed to his Master and Mistress and returned to the carriage. Collecting his meal, Crabbe went and ate at a long distance from them, not intruding upon their privacy.

Meanwhile, Harriet diligently cut some fruits, placed them on a plate and, offered it to her husband. Harriet had also learnt that her husband preferred a light meal for lunch. Harriet sighed in relief upon finding a wine bottle and a couple of glasses in the basket. Harriet rarely drank any alcohol but in this cool weather, she heartily welcomed the beverage. Pouring a glass each, Harriet handed one to Draco and nursed another herself.

"Why aren't you eating?" Draco questioned, frowning at her.

Harriet, who had just taken an appreciate sip of the rare vintage wine, brought the glass out of her mouth. "I am not quite hungry," she responded with a shrug.

'Oh for God's sake, not again!' Draco inwardly growled when his nether regions stirred upon detecting a hint of transparent wine clinging to her lower lip and glistening with its sheen. In the next second, the tip of her pink tongue darted out and wiped it clean. With sheer force of will, Draco tore his gaze down from those delectable lips.

Oblivious of her husband's not-so-innocent thoughts, Harriet leisurely glanced around the open grounds.

"You must be glad that the adult workers haven't caused any furore because of the food supplied to the children," Draco stated, abruptly raising the topic of her donation in order to deviate his mind for the current thoughts.

Harriet winced at the reminder. "It must be because children aren't very enthusiastic about it themselves," she murmured, glancing down at her lap.

Draco paused in the process of putting the slice of apple in his mouth at hearing her dejected tone. Glancing up and regarding her slumped shoulders, Draco made a disapproving noise at the back of his throat. "People are always a greedy lot by nature. Even if you supplied them with meat and sweets every day, they would still find something or another to complain about," Draco proclaimed wisely.

Harriet raised her head, realizing that her husband was trying to console her in his own atypical way. For some strange reason, it was working; Harriet was actually feeling better about the whole issue for the first time.

Visibly brightening a little, Harriet gave a single nod in understanding to her husband who was watching her.

Silence retreated for few minutes as Draco quietly finished his meal while Harriet uninterestedly looked at the golden-brown grass spread across the vast grounds and withering trees at a distance.

"Grandma won't be expecting us at least until late afternoon, yes?" Harriet mumbled almost in a whine, shivering at the sudden onslaught of chill.

"Hmmm," Draco grumbled with an aggravated sigh, internally cursing the fierce air that started picking momentum.

Shivering again against the frosty breeze, Harriet pulled her hooded cloak closer to her body. "Mr. Malfoy, can't we go some place warm where we could kill some time before we return to the Manor?" Harriet asked wearily.

"Where do you suggest we go?" Draco drawled dryly, grimacing as the wind ruffled his hair, leaving red leaves stuck to his silver locks.

"I don't know, a public house maybe," Harriet suggested with a shrug.

"Absolutely not!" Draco exclaimed, outraged. Pausing in his action of sweeping the leaves off his hair to glance sharply at her. "It's no place for women," he explained stiffly.

"Doesn't a woman named Rosmerta run the public house in the Calne market?" Harriet asked with her forehead creased in confusion.

"How do you know that? Did you ever visit that place?" Draco demanded, his smouldering grey eyes narrowing at her in disapproval and suspicion.

"No. I just heard my brothers talk about it once," Harriet answered quickly.

When Draco sighed in relief, Harriet's frown deepened. "What is so wrong about my visiting that place?" she asked, staring at Draco with her head tilted to the side.

"It is no place for a proper lady," Draco clarified acutely.

Harriet mentally rolled her eyes. "But it's getting cold out here," she complained and then glancing up, she noticed the scattered clouds gathering overhead. "And it looks like it's going to rain."

Draco ignored her.

Not a couple of moments after Harriet said that, it started to shower lightly, spraying them with tiny raindrops.

Harriet gave him a look that said, 'I told you so.'

"It's just a drizzle," Draco shrugged in response. Despite his nonchalance, it was quite obvious how unhappy he was with the turn of the events.

Harriet gaped at him in disbelief. "All of our clothes will be drenched if we stay a few more minutes out here. Please, Mr. Malfoy, let's return to the Manor. We will tell Grandma that we had to cut our trip short because of the terrible weather," Harriet urged him. When Draco did not respond, Harriet stomped up to her still seated husband and tugging at his arm.

"No," Draco objected, his face set in a stubborn look. Seizing Harriet's insistent hand, he rendered her still in place.

"Mr. Malfoy, why are acting this way?" Harriet cried anxiously over the wind that had now picked up in speed and was loudly blowing in gusts. "It isn't just the matter of us. It isn't fair of us to force Vincent to endure these conditions," she added upon seeing Crabbe who was watching them expectantly from his driver seat.

Harriet watched as the resolve on Draco's face fell for a second before reassuming the previous pertinacious state. Staring at her unyielding husband, Harriet tried to understand the reason behind his irrational behaviour while the cold wind whipped around them, wildly fluttering their slowly wetting clothes.

"It's because of your Mother, isn't it? It has to do with what she said last month?" Harriet deduced at last, her expression clearing in comprehension.

Draco's body tensed and his expression hardened, confirming her words thusly.

Harriet closed her eyes, a surge of sympathy welling for her poor husband inside of her heart. Not minding the wetness on the rock, Harriet occupied the space beside her stonily sitting husband who kept his gaze ahead. When Draco realised his hold on her hand, Harriet loosened her grip on his arm. But before he could withdraw his hand completely, Harriet turned her palm around and seizing his larger hand, she intertwined her fingers with his stiff ones and gently squeezed them. At this action of hers, Draco turned sideways to her with a frown.

"Mr. Malfoy, you told me before our wedding that I shouldn't take your Mother's nasty comments to heart. I think it's time you followed your own advice. Staying in this terrible weather with no consideration whatsoever for the adverse effects it might have on your health, just so you can prove her wrong, will only serve to show how much her ill-intended words have affected you," Harriet said softly, looking steadily into his grey-silver depths.

When Draco's expression did not change, "You have compromised many things in your life for the well-being of your family, Mr. Malfoy, you don't need to endanger your health as well," Harriet finished, staring beseechingly at him.

The earnest look on Harriet's face finally crumbled Draco's resolve. 'Neither do you,' Draco determined at last, gazing at her. Finally, he heaved himself to his feet, causing Harriet to smile at him. Together with their hands still joined, they hurried towards the awaiting carriage.

Extremely grateful for the shelter of their closed carriage, Harriet and Draco settled back in the leather seat as their transport galloped towards the destination. Halfway through, Harriet frowned upon seeing her husband who was sitting stiffly beside her. Upon scrutiny, Harriet noticed a tremor wrecking across his body while Draco tried hard to keep his cold state hidden.

Her heart tugged at Draco's suffering. Undoing the clasp by her throat, "You must be freezing. Here," Harriet said, offering her thick woollen cloak to her husband.

Draco snapped his head sideways to her, to find her eyes expressing simple concern for him. "No, I am absolutely fine. I don't need your cloak," Draco declined firmly, his voice booking no argument.

Disappointed, Harriet bit her lower lip in thought. Her eyes brightened as an idea lit her mind. Turning the cloak perpendicular so that its length becomes its breadth, Harriet adjusted the cloak around herself and then sliding closer to Draco, she draped the remaining around his broad shoulders while Draco simply gaped at her.

Glancing up at Draco who was staring at her but managed to close his mouth, "Better?" Harriet asked, her large viridian orbs innocent in their soft enquiry.

Noting the sudden closeness between their faces, Draco quickly turned his head ahead and grunted in reply. Smiling in satisfaction, Harriet returned her eyes to the window.

Though immensely glad for the additional warmth, Draco could not divert his mind from the feel of her warm body against his side. The awareness of the soft yet firm swell of Harriet's bosom pressed snugly against his upper arm was kindling unwanted sensations in his loins. As opposed to his outwardly stoic expression, Draco was internally struggling to dissuade the growing tightening in his lower regions. Espying the market as they passed the Calne streets, Draco hollered abruptly to halt, thoroughly startling Harriet as well as Crabbe.

Doing as ordered, "Where to, Sir?" Crabbe asked turning his large head sideways.

Slightly poking his head out of the window, Draco commanded, "To Madam Puddifoot's coffee shop, Crabbe."

As Vincent urged the horses to march forward, "I thought we were returning to the Manor?" Harriet said, frowning at him in confusion.

"I just realised that we could squander some time in the coffee shop," Draco made an excuse smoothly.

As the carriage came to the stop before a cramped, steamy little teashop, Draco jumped out of the carriage, anxious to get away from the confinement that was a little too cosy for his comfort. When Harriet made to follow his lead, Draco unceremoniously dropped his hand, which was outstretched to help Harriet out, having unexpectedly appraised the way her partially wet clothes were clinging to the rounded curves of her upper body.

"What's the matter?" Harriet asked, furrowing her eyebrows at him.

Feeling the heat creep up from under his neck, Draco averted his eyes from such a provoking sight. "Ahem…yes…just…why don't you stay inside the carriage, I will send your coffee here?" he managed to say at last.

Getting annoyed at these restrictions, "Am I not allowed to enter the coffee shop as well?" Harriet scowled at him.

Flustered, Draco mentally groaned, ill-desiring to point out the visible problem to her. "Just stay inside," he ordered imperiously and closing the carriage door firmly on her, he swiftly walked away before she could protest further.

Inside the shop, Draco used the ten minutes to compose his body while he waited for his order to arrive. Draco thanked the flowing length of the very coat he had been cursing previously for not accomplishing its job in providing him with adequate warmth.

"To whom should I deliver the extra cup, sir?" A young man, who was serving the patrons, politely enquired him after placing the coffee before him.

The new servant at the coffee shop was young, medium height and lean, Draco noted absently. "It's for the lady inside the carriage," he supplied curtly, picking up his cup. "Take the cakes as well."

Politely inclining his brown-haired head, the young man carried the tray away, walking towards the entrance. The man did not even take a couple of steps before Draco's eyes widened in realization. Immediately leaping out his seat, Draco commanded the man to stop.

Striding at a pace that wouldn't seem too hasty toward the servant, "I wish to enjoy the coffee in the carriage myself," Draco drawled haughtily and then gestured to him to follow.

The rain had stopped for now. Upon approaching the carriage door, Draco silently raised an authoritative hand, pausing the servant in his tracks. Talking the tray from his hands, Draco handed the young man some coins to cover for the payment as well as notable tip for his service. "Come back in few minutes to collect the crockery," he commanded and vanished inside.

Taking an eager sip of streaming liquid, Harriet extended the assortment of cakes arranged on a plate to her husband.

Shaking his head at her offer, "There are only for you," Draco replied casually.

"But these are a great deal too many," Harriet argued, glancing between him and the plate in her hand.

"You missed your lunch," Draco replied laconically with a nonchalant shrug.

A smile split across her face at his concern, "Thank you," Harriet whispered softly.

Some time later, as they set out to the Malfoy Manor once again, Harriet scooted closer to Draco and made to again drape the cloak that he had discarded when he had climbed down from the carriage.

"There is no need. I don't feel cold anymore," Draco objected shortly and moved closer to the window, pointedly putting a distance between them.

Mildly hurt by his sudden aloofness, "Oh," Harriet said in a small voice and then gathering the cloak tightly around herself, she turned her gaze back to the window by her side.

* * *

Draco and Harriet were relieved to note that it was almost three in the afternoon when they returned to the Manor. Thoroughly cleaning themselves of the mud and grim and changing into fresh, dry clothes, they approached the drawing room together where Alexandra was waiting for them.

"I had your anniversary gifts sent by the Weasleys placed in your room. Have you seen them?" Alexandra inquired them.

"Yes, Grandma," Harriet replied gaily whilst Draco gave her a slight nod in acknowledgement.

"Well, how was your trip?" Alexandra asked at once glancing between the young couple.

"It was all right," Harriet replied dispiritedly. This caused Draco to frown at her; he had hoped that his wife would at least pretend to have enjoyed the trip.

"You don't seemed very pleased, Harriet," Alexandra stated, arching a quizzical brow at her.

"Oh, it's just the dreadful weather, Grandma. It spoilt the exciting excursion that Mr. Malfoy had planned out for us," Harriet grumbled with a pout.

Draco was surprised by the most convincing act of his wife.

"Ah yes, I was worrying about that myself," Alexandra agreed with a commiserating nod. "Well am I allowed to know what exotic place you took your wife to, or is it still a secret?" she asked, glancing at Draco who was staring at Harriet.

Snapping his attention back to his Grandmother, Draco made to reply but Harriet beat him to it. "Mr. Malfoy took me to Bowood house and gardens, Grandma, because I told him that I had never visited that place," she blurted out, drawing Alexandra's eyes back on her.

Draco's eyebrows disappeared in his fringe but he schooled his features by the time Alexandra turned to throw a curious yet approving look at him.

Upon Harriet's imploring expression that was directed at him, Draco silently nodded in confirmation. Unlike the coolness and composure of his façade, Draco was fuming inside.

"I must say Bowood has one of the finest gardens I have ever seen. It has been years since I visited that place. Help me recollect its memories, Harriet. Tell me what all you have seen," Alexandra said, turning her full attention to Harriet.

Draco's stomach plummeted at Alexandra's request. He closed his eyes and braced himself for the oncoming humiliation for them and disappointment for his dear old Grandmother until Harriet opened her mouth.

"Of course, Grandma," Harriet happily obliged, causing Draco to snap his eyes open. "Though we disembarked at the house, we decided to take a stroll through the Capability Brown grounds first. Despite it being autumn, the rhododendron woods still held a breathtaking beauty…….."

As Harriet enthusiastically narrated an accurate description of the garden, Draco sat in the chair stolidly whilst his mind was reeling with an overwhelming shock at witnessing his wife's capability at lying so aptly that it had momentarily overshadowed his anger at her.

"I believe there is also a lake in the estate," Alexandra remarked after Harriet finished describing the gardens.

At that, Draco's eyes narrowed for a brief second in suspicion. It sounded to him that his Grandmother was skilfully subjecting Harriet to an inquiry through her innocent queries. Unbeknownst of Alexandra's guile, Harriet started again. "Oh yes, the man-made lake. It was really tranquil watching the wind blowing over the surface of the lake and causing perfect ripples on the surface of the water. But we didn't linger there for a long while because of its cool air."

"And the house?"

This session progressed for several minutes while Draco carefully watched his Grandmother's doubts steadily diminishing with each of Harriet's precise answers.

"You seem to like the place very much, then why do you sound so despondent?" Alexandra asked, the wrinkles on her forehead deepening in confusion.

"Oh, it's just that it started to rain halfway through our pleasant walk, leaving us drenched by the time we reached the shelter. They offered us rooms to stay but Mr. Malfoy thought it would be prudent to return home before the weather took a nasty turn," Harriet explained and then gesturing to the heavy downpour visible through the closed glass windows of the room, she added, "And he was right."

Nodding in agreement, "Even if it was a short trip, I am extremely happy to hear that you two enjoyed your excursion," Alexandra remarked and then focusing on Draco, she added, "It was a smart decision to return early though, darling."

Glancing at the ornate wall clock, "Oh I didn't realize that it's almost time for dinner. Let's dispersed to change for the evening, dears," Alexandra suggested, rising from the sofa.

The other two occupants quietly nodded in acquiescence and followed her lead. Pausing at the doorway, Alexandra glanced back at Harriet with a recommendation, "Wear the other one for this evening, Harriet."

* * *

Draco and Harriet stiffly proceeded to the Master Suite in silence, each lost in their contemplations.

As soon as they entered their private quarters, "Argh, I really hate lying to Grandma," Harriet moaned walking straight to the sofa, sinking down on it and, burying her face in her hands.

"Then why did you feel the need to lie at all?" Draco growled, directing a reproachful glare at her.

Slowing raising her head from the hands upon hearing his irate voice, Harriet apprehensively eyed her furious-looking husband. "Er….I…I felt that….. Grandma would become….. quite disconcerted by the truth," Harriet admitted hesitantly, biting her lips.

Draco was dumbstruck; her reply felt like adding salt to his already bruised ego.

When he recovered from the shock, "Why did you say that the Stonehenge was the only tourist place you visited in Wiltshire?" Draco demanded angrily.

"Because it's the truth, Mr. Malfoy!" Harriet insisted, rising to her feet.

"Somehow I doubt that," Draco drawled scathingly. "One cannot acquire that kind of deep knowledge without experiencing the trip to the gardens themselves."

"Yes, you can if you are friends with someone like Hermione," Harriet argued, starting to feel miffed at his accusations. "I didn't lie to you when I said that Stonehenge was the only place I ever visited in Wiltshire. Everything I know about Bowood was the information I gained from my best friend. Summer of last year, the Grangers took their daughter there. Hermione was quite incessant in her desire to divulge the littlest details to me about the place when she returned."

A tense silence followed next.

Despite her honest explanations, Draco's infuriation towards her didn't lessen. "You better get dressed. We will be expected at dinner soon," Draco drawled, his tone icy. Without waiting for her reply, Draco stormed off in the direction of his dressing room.

Glumly, Harriet dragged herself toward her room.

* * *

Dressed in a crisp black suit, Draco arrived back in the sitting room. Finding it vacant, Draco settled himself in a high-backed chair to await his wife.

Though his anger had abated over the last half an hour, Draco couldn't stop feeling insulted that Harriet had replaced their tour of Stonehenge with a tale of some imaginary wanderings to the gardens; that his wife had brushed away his efforts in escorting her to that historical monument so uncaringly.

Draco felt his ire returning as he pondered over these thoughts. Realizing that he had been waiting for more than ten minutes, Draco growled in irritation. Springing to his feet, Draco swiftly made way to Harriet's dressing room.

Rapping loudly on the closed door, "How long is it going to take, Mrs. Malfoy?" Draco grumbled impatiently.

"I will be out in a second, Mr. Malfoy," came the quick reply from inside.

Draco grunted peevishly.

Turning away, Draco only walked a couple of steps in the opposite direction when the door opened to reveal Harriet.

"I am ready, sir," Harriet said, staring docilely at her white shoes. Hearing her meek voice, Draco turned around to face her. And what he saw made his breath catch. Harriet wore a pure white silk gown that was fitted about her bosom with the help of an ivory-coloured satin ribbon that was secured just underneath but leaving the material to flow down the rest of her body. Unlike the usual, Harriet wore short, puffed up sleeves, revealing her smooth, shapely arms for the first time, Draco noted. Her hair was pulled back and twisted into a bun leaving a few curled tendrils appealingly cascaded about her ears that were accessorised with a pearl hanging down a delicate silver loop. A single fresh, white daisy pinned just behind her right ear, contrastingly decorated her ebony hair. The resplendence of her attire lay in the simplicity of its design. In addition to the dress that wondrously accentuated her petite form as well as her complexion, her soft cheeks were rouged into a pink blush, her full lips painted in red and her uncovered neck simply adorned with a delicate-looking golden chain, Harriet looked otherworldly.

With her gaze still lowered, Harriet missed as Draco openly struggled to gain composure. Nettled, Draco pursed his lips at her ability to constantly throw him off guard. "Finally. Shall we go?" Draco snapped, thrusting his arm at her.

In spite of himself, Draco noticed how becomingly the silk material of the gown flared around her legs with every graceful step she took.

Arm in arm as they sauntered through the oil lamp-lit corridors, Harriet peered up at her quiescent husband through her dark eyelashes to find a sour look gracing his handsome face. Mustering a little courage, Harriet spoke in a low voice. "I am extremely sorry, Mr. Malfoy. It was never my intention to offend you or hurt your sensibilities."

Harriet's face slackened when neither his expression changed nor Draco responded.

Harriet made to expound on her intentions behind her actions fully but fell silent seeing that they had reached the dining room.

Harriet's lips parted in surprise as her eyes spanned the family dining room. Unlike every evening when it was brightened with abundant candles and oil lamps hung on the walls, the dining room was faintly illuminated and provided warmth by the blazing embers in the enormous fireplace. Whilst the table was alighted the candles held on the branches of silver candelabra placed on the pristinely polished wooden surface.

"Why is it so dark in here?" Draco snapped in annoyance. "Francis?"

The butler immediately appeared by their side. "It was upon Lady Malfoy's order, Sir. She desired for a serene ambience for this evening's meal."

"I see," Draco barely managed to stop from rolling his eyes. "Where is she then?"

"After finishing her supper, Madam Malfoy retired to her rooms, Sir. She asked me to pass on the greetings of a wonderful evening to you two," Francis replied courtly glancing from his Master to the Mistress.

"What?" Draco exclaimed his eyes widened in solicitude whilst Harriet frowned in worry.

Unheeding to Francis's assurance of Alexandra's wellness, Draco and Harriet scuttled in the direction of her rooms.

Bursting through the door, they found Alexandra lounging on her bed with her legs stretched out and reading a book.

Rushing to her side, Harriet gently pressed the back of her hand against an utterly startled Alexandra's forehead. Meanwhile, Draco inquired in urgency, "Grandmother, are you all right? Should I send Goyle to bring in Dr. Derwent?"

Sighing in relief at finding her temperature normal, "Where does it hurt, Grandma? Are your knees bothering you again? Of course, they are. Damn the awful cold. Once I rub on the concoction, you will start feeling relief again," Harriet consoled gently, throwing the blankets on her legs.

Alexandra watched overwhelmed as Harriet shuffled towards the medicine cabinet and started rummaging through its contents whilst Draco continued to make frantic queries after her health, clearly not bothering with her baffled looks.

"Stop it, you fools!" Alexandra exclaimed at last, loud enough to be heard over the young couple's anxious voices. Harriet and Draco froze in mid-action, to stare at her, confounded. Taking a deep breath, Alexandra spoke again in a calmer tone, "Firstly, let me inform you both that I am absolutely fine. The reason I chose to consume dinner in my rooms is so that you two could have a private meal on the eve of your anniversary. It is my gift to you."

Draco and Harriet simply blinked at her.

"At first, I thought of throwing a ball to celebrate your first wedding anniversary. I discarded that idea upon recognising how uncomfortable they make you, Harriet," Here Alexandra paused to direct a sympathetic look at her. Harriet flushed at once, understanding the older woman's implication that she had, in fact, witnessed Harriet's ill treatment at the hands of some of the guests at Emily's wedding. "And that how you personally detest the social gathering full of facetious people, Draco," Alexandra added giving a knowing look at her astonished-looking grandson.

"I wanted you to enjoy this day, not deal with people's attitudes. So, I settled for arranging a surprise dinner for you," Alexandra concluded with a sigh.

When the young couple continued to look at her with nonplussed expressions, "It is just unfortunate for me, that you two turned out to be equally thick-headed," Alexandra groused throwing perplexed looks at each of them. This caused Harriet and Draco to colour deep in embarrassment.

"Now the matter has been cleared, you should return to the dining room and enjoy the special meal before it gets cold," Alexandra advised, shooing them out. Harriet, dressed in white and Draco, in black, together they were looking no different than that on their wedding, Alexandra noted with a satisfied smile.

Nodding in acquiescence and bidding her good night, Harriet and Draco ambled towards the doors.

Remembering something, Alexandra gestured to Draco stay back and said to Harriet,

"Excuse us for a moment, dear."

Harriet nodded. "I will wait outside for you, Mr. Malfoy," she promised with a genial smile and swept out of the room.

"Harriet looks lovely this evening, doesn't she?" Alexandra remarked, her bright blue eyes moving from the door to her grandson.

"Yes, she does," Draco agreed promptly, his gaze affixed on the doors through which Harriet had disappeared. In the next instant, Draco flushed in mortification at his careless slip of tongue.

Shaking her head at his self-chagrin, "You should tell her that, Draco. Harriet is your wife. It is not considered a violation of propriety to openly admit your attraction for her. In fact, for a wife, there is nothing more valuable than a heartfelt compliment coming straight from her husband's mouth," Alexandra exhorted, gazing intently up at him.

Draco blinked at her before nodding in understanding. With a fond smile, Alexandra allowed him to leave to rejoin his wife.

* * *

Entering the dining room for the second time in the same evening, Harriet observed the arrangements with a more appreciate eye, having now learnt of the efforts Alexandra had put through.

Placing a gentle hand on the small of her back, Draco guided her towards the table and pulled a chair out for her. 'Just because I am mad at her doesn't mean I have to forgo etiquette,' Draco defended his actions. Draco told himself that he also did not care for the brilliant smile she bestowed upon him once she took the proffered seat.

Immediately, Francis appeared at the table with the food. Placing the first course in front of Harriet and Draco, the butler instantly disappeared from the room until it was time for the second one.

Spooning the soup into her mouth, Harriet's eyes briefly fluttered close in appreciation as she felt the warm, thick and creamy liquid sliding down her throat. Man and wife would have consumed their meal in what would have been an interminable silence if Harriet didn't dare to broach the precious matter again.

With her voice no more audible than a whisper, Harriet spoke, "Mr. Malfoy, I know you are still angry with me. I am extremely sorry for keeping our true excursion from Grandma—"

Draco interrupted her with a loud snort.

"Mr. Malfoy, please give me a chance to explain myself fully," Harriet implored, leaning across the table and gazing at him desperately.

Draco remained silent. Interpreting it as permission to continue, Harriet began in a voice that was only meant for his ears, "Ever since our marriage, …… Grandma has been trying to ….ummm…pus.. push us…. together in some way or another. I …I am not sure why she feels the need for it. I think it might be because she thinks…. snaps her gaze down…. I am a… ahem.. pru..de when it comes to my… swallow…particular duties as your…cough…. wife," her face slowly reddening with each word she uttered.

Hearing that, Draco's eyebrows rose and his mercurial eyes lifted from his plate to focus on her.

Clearing her throat in embarrassment, Harriet glanced back up to him and continued,

"Or it could be because Grandma feels that you tend to disregard your desires when you immerse yourself in the family business---"

Harriet stopped mid-sentence catching sight of Draco's stunned expression and her eyes widened in realization. "Oh no, I am really sorry, Mr. Malfoy. I didn't mean to sound like a tattletale," she apologized bashfully, her face pinched. Harriet felt like hitting herself on the forehead for her lax tongue.

Wanting to leave the awkward moment behind, Harriet hastily carried forward, "What I mean to say is that I noticed Grandma's peculiar behaviour only recently. But this morning was different; she was ecstatic knowing that we were embarking upon…..umm….ahem…. . a conjugal escapade without any prompting from her."

Once Draco digested and later ceded to his Grandmother's opinion regarding his work ethics, he took great fun in watching his wife stumble upon words as she tried to convey her observations between biting her lips and blushing profusely. Though he understood the gist of what Harriet was trying to say, Draco did not stop her for he found her fidgeting extremely amusing.

Harriet fell silent when Francis arrived with the next course.

When the butler left again, "Now, looking at all this," Harriet exclaimed in effusion, her hand gesturing to the scrupulous planning that went in organising an intimate setting and the menu, "It is obvious that Grandma was just as deeply affected by Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy's comments on the last night of our stay, isn't it?"

Finally, Draco gave a nod in acknowledgement. Yes, his mother had a talent of saying the thing that cut straight through the heart. No matter how nonchalant people might act, the effect would come to light, sooner or later. Once again, Draco inwardly cursed Narcissa for causing such heartache to his beloved Grandmother.

"I must say, you should be commended for your spontaneity in lying so convincingly," Draco remarked at length and forked a bite of the succulent meat in his mouth.

Swallowing the morsel of food in her mouth, Harriet gave him a rueful smile. "I wasn't spontaneous, Mr. Malfoy. I had been preparing for that interaction for the past couple of hours before we entered the drawing room," she confessed quietly.

Draco's eyebrows rose again in surprise.

"I should have confided my plans to you, Mr. Malfoy, long before I started spouting all that nonsense to Grandma," Harriet conceded, shaking her head at her foolhardiness.

When Draco gave her a befuddled look, "It's just that despite my preparations, I wasn't confident whether I would go through with it. I've never had to lie outright to Grandma. My heart was pounding the whole time and my palms had gone cold," Harriet revealed, her eyes intensely bright.

Draco felt his anger dissolving by the time Harriet's finished her speech. For someone who considered himself phlegmatic, Draco was moved by his wife concerns as well as by the lengths she went to ensure Alexandra's happiness and his expression softened in response.

Harriet took that to mean Draco was at least mollified and smiled in relief. 'And it feels nice,' Harriet mused drolly, feeling a weight lift from her chest. 'To share one's deepest feelings with one's husband.'

Though Draco's ire at Harriet subsided entirely, the selfish part of him refused to be appeased. 'What about me? My feelings?' Draco refused to think that he was simply being petulant. After all, Harriet was his wife and it is only natural for him to expect some kind of appreciation from her.

His conscience, which sounded suspiciously like Blaise, snapped at last. 'Oh, get over yourself, Draco and stop feeling so affronted. In the end, Harriet made you not only to be a perfect romantic but also a caring husband in front of Grandmother, something you showed you are not by taking her to that place. Can't you imagine Grandmother's reaction if you told her that your idea of romantic escapade was a trip to Stonehenge? Harriet spared you the mortification and questions that would inevitably be directed at you, for it was your idea after all. You have no cause to complain. And for God's sake, give Harry a break!' His inner voice admonished him.

'Fine!'

They enjoyed the rest of the heavenly meal in a companionable silence. Whilst Draco tried in vain to prevent his slate eyes from frequently drawing towards Harriet's radiant face glowing and her emerald eyes glittering alluringly when her eyelids were lifted, in the incandescent candlelight.

* * *

After dinner, they retired to the drawing room.

"Music?" Harriet suggested softly.

Inclining his platinum blond head in consent, Draco led her to the pianoforte. When Harriet made her herself comfortable on the seat, she glanced up at him. "Would you prefer any particular composition?"

"Mozart perhaps," Draco shrugged and then added the excuse, "Start playing, I shall return in a minute or two."

Giving him a nod, Harriet turned her attention to the music sheets before her while Draco strode out.

* * *

Harriet noticed Draco's return in the middle of the performance and continued playing.

When she was finished, Harriet glanced up at Draco who standing by and staring out of the bay windows that overlooked the gardens. "Are you up for a duet, Mr. Malfoy?" Harriet said, her expression set in a pleading smile.

Draco turned and gazed expressionlessly at her for a long pause before obliging her request. As Draco approached the instrument, Harriet eagerly moved to the corner of the seat to make space for him.

Occupying the seat beside her, Draco delicately placed his fingertips on the keys. Together they played a piece with Harriet biting back a giggle at each of her stumbles whilst Draco maintained precision.

When the last note of their enchanting music died down, "It will take a long time, Mr. Malfoy, for me to achieve your level of perfection," Harriet proclaimed matter-of-factly, followed by a chuckle.

With a smirk, Draco turned his head sideways to face his bewitching wife. Looking at her vivacious visage, Draco remembered Alexandra's suggestion at the start of the evening. His amusement died when he could not summon the heart to voice his admiration of her current appearance. Instead of acceding to the fact that he was simply being a coward, Draco told himself that he didn't want to admit his growing attraction to Harriet and engender false hopes in her that she could continue to prevail as his consort for the rest of their lives.

Upon noticing his unblinking stare upon her person, Harriet felt her cheeks burn. "What is it, Mr. Malfoy?" she asked self-consciously.

Blinking out of his broodings, Draco turned his gaze ahead while clearing his mind of his current thoughts. Eventually, Draco withdrew something from his coat pocket and held it to his wife. It was a white rose. "Apology accepted," Draco said laconically.

The bewildered expression on Harriet's face morphed into one of happiness. With tears prickling at the corner of her eyes, Harriet reverently accepted the flower with a startled giggle.

* * *

"Wait, I have something for you," Harriet said as Draco made to blow the candles by their bedside.

Comfortably ensconced on the king-size bed, Harriet could smell the fragrance of the roses that meticulously decorated their bedroom. At the end of the evening, when they returned to their rooms to retire for the night, Harriet and Draco were less surprised to find the Master Suite beautified with aromatic, red roses.

Twisting his upper body around to face Harriet who sitting in the middle of the bed with her legs crossed and facing him, Draco arched a brow at her in surprise.

"It's kind of another confession," Harriet admitted hesitantly, biting her lips.

Releasing an exasperated sigh, Draco fully turned to sit facing her. "Let's hear it, then."

Harriet flustered at having his full attention on her and lowered her head, staring at her lap. "Er, well you see,…. you were not the only one to forget our wedding anniversary," she mumbled, shamefaced. This caused Draco's second brow to join the raised one.

"It is quite understandable that with your mind filled with business meetings and other more serious and important family issues, you might not remember the significance of this day. But, unlike you, I have no such excuse. Regardless of the motivations behind our union, it was contemptible of me, a wife to forget our wedding day," Harriet claimed, words flowing from her mouth in self-disgust as she tightly squeezed her interlaced fingers lying in her lap in agitation.

Draco stared his wife in shock, listening to the words.

"So, I hope you, as my husband will accept this," Harriet said apprehensively, diffidently extending her open palm holding a tiny box towards him, "as a token of my apology as well as a wedding present."

A few minutes passed in quiet anticipation on Harriet's case before Draco assented to take the box from her. With an expression of wonder, Draco silently eyed Harriet's anxious face for a minute and then slowly opened the lid to reveal an exquisite pearl cosily sitting in a red-coloured velvet-cushioned interior.

Recognising the pearl as the one that Harriet found in the shore, Draco snapped his gaze back at her. "Isn't it the---"

"Yes," Harriet acknowledged before he could finish. "Today, I searched all my possessions to find you something to present to you on this day since I….." she trailed off with a cringe. A moment later, Harriet cleared her throat and then casting a swift glance up at him, she pushed forward, "And I couldn't find anything else suitable and worthy enough to gift you."

"I can't accept this," Draco responded tightly and then pressing his lips in strong disapproval, he firmly held the box back to her.

Harriet jerked her head up at his refusal. "But Mr. Malfoy, I am apologising for my folly, aren't I?" Harriet exclaimed, staring desperately at him.

"It's not that!" Draco protested aggressively. "This pearl came to you. It's yours to keep. Your 'lucky charm.'" Though Draco personally never cared much for that word, he remembered Edgar calling the pearl her lucky charm.

"But I already have a lucky charm. See," Harriet cried with an abrupt laughter, pulling out the delicate golden chain he had seen her wear all the time, from underneath her nightclothes. Leaning close to him, Harriet held a dainty heart-shaped pendant hanging from the chain out to him and she muttered with a smile, "Bill and Fleur gave this charm to me the day before our wedding. I would like to believe that this is what brought me that pearl."

Letting the chain fall back on her chest, Harriet drifted her striking green eyes back at Draco's handsome face and said, "If this pearl is, indeed, a lucky charm, then I want you to have one as well."

"But it is also your souvenir…" Draco protested in agitation, her forehead deeply frowning.

"Since I already acknowledged the existence of many oddities in myself. I will be shameless and add one more to the list and ask you to let me see that pearl whenever I feel like reminiscing on the great times we spent by the sea of Newbiggin," Harriet requested him, chuckling at her self-quirk.

When Draco still seemed unconvinced, "Please, Mr. Malfoy, I really really really want you to have it," Harriet pressed, her eyes wide and sparkling expectantly. "If I kept it, I would secure it in a safe and not bother to take it out for years. In your case, I could ask the jeweller to make you a broach or cufflink with the pearl embedding into it," she added coaxingly. And then, grasping the wrist of his hand holding the case, she gently closed his long, slender fingers around it with her other hand.

Harriet watched her husband endearingly as he stared at her small hand warmly cupping his larger one with an expression that closely resembled amazement. A yawn chose to erupt from her mouth at this instant.

"Well Mr. Malfoy, good night," Harriet bid with a smile, releasing his hand. Still speechless, Draco lifted his gaze and simply nodded once at her. Catching sight of his handsome face that was completely devoid of its perpetual mask for the first time, Harriet felt a sudden impulse. Giving in, Harriet swiftly leaned forward and planted a quick kiss on his cheek. This caused Draco to freeze and widen his intense grey eyes in shock.

Before Draco could react further to her audacity, Harriet dropped to the mattress on her back and quickly turning to face the other side; she pulled the covers over her head to hide her blush of embarrassment.

Astounded, Draco felt his pale skin tingle where her soft lips had touched him. Slowly bringing his hand up to his face, Draco grazed the spot with his fingertips in daze while his gaze drifted towards blanketed form of his wife. Either Harriet had fallen asleep or she was extremely good at keeping still for a long time, because Draco caught no movement. A lengthy pause later, Draco moved to blow the candles out and then slowly reclined on the bed. Against Draco's better judgement, his head turned sideways and, with an emotion that felt alien to him, his silvery eyes stared at Harriet's silhouette in the shadowy, golden light provided by the burning embers in the fireplace, muted by the dark drapes enclosing the bed.

Needless to say, it took a long while for Draco to fall asleep. Just before Draco's eyes closed shut, sudden enlightenment dawned on him. 'Grandmother and I aren't the only ones who were affected by people's comments. Harriet must have been equally injured by them for her to give away the most precious object she possessed.'

It was lost on Draco that it wasn't exactly indicating towards the pearl.

* * *

**Author's note**: Poor, poor Draco!!!

Here is a kiss. Not exactly the one you were hoping for but see Harriet kissed Draco without any provocation. ***Fireworks*** They are a step closer to 'the kiss'.

And, I got that apple thing too; only I used wine this time to torment Draco. ***slyly smirking***

To answer some of your questions,

**Charlie:** Yes, he will make an appearance. Since he is not a major character, I will reveal that he will get married soon.

**Cedric:** How can I forget him? I plan to drop him just in the middle of chaos. Have I piqued you interest? But know that it will not take place for some time.

Onto the historical clarifications then,

Modiste is the one who like a seamstress, just more aware of the women latest fashions. Someone that only wealthy could afford.

Marzipan is a confection that is made of almond meal and sugar. It is shaped into different forms like fruits, vegetables, and animals and painted with food colouring.

Because of the lack of understanding of viruses and such and therefore, proper medicines, it was highly possible for a simple cold to manifest into dangerous diseases that could cause eventual death. Being a nurse, Harriet would be quite aware of this fact than most. That is why she was horrified at Draco's stubborn resolve to endure the rain.

Bowood house and Gardens is actual place in Chippenham, Wiltshire. It is considered one of Wiltshire's greatest hidden treasures. I don't know whether the house and gardens were open to visitors (other than the family that owned to and their guests) at that time. I am just assuming it was. However, it is currently open to the visitors between April and November. I saw the pictures of the estate, guys; and they were truly exquisite.

Another thing, I did not mean any kind of offence to Stonehenge. This marvelous structure depicts the hard work of people who constructed it around 1800 B C. And it is the most greatly visited and studied place in England. My intention was only to show Draco of his un-intelligently planned course.

If you think I am bad for making Harry suffer, you will surely come to hate me for the problems I am going to throw at Harriet over the coming chapters. Don't worry though. I will also make Harriet strong enough to survive them.

**Next half:** I have changed the name from simple part 2 to Love troubles because---***evil smirk***


	22. Chapter 22: Love troubles

**LADY MALFOY**

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and everything related belongs to J. K. Rowling. And the places I mention, in the story do not belong to me.

**Author's note:** My extreme thanks to my beta, La baguette for not only helping me with the editing, but also providing some information on 19th century.

Wow. So many reviews! I don't know whether to feel happy about it or sad that I got flamed for the first time.

Firstly, I want to clear one thing: I never have nor will I ever withhold chapters just to get more reviews. Yes, I said that these two chapters combined crossed 20000 words but the truth is I never finished writing the Love trouble part when I posted the Anniversary chapter. What I meant by my author's note was that I would be spurned to finish it quickly and post it if I got some motivations i.e. through reviews. And it did, I spent most of the weekend finishing it. I wrote over last 5000 words of this chapter after I posted the first part. Both chapters combined have now crossed 27000 words, go figure.

About the lack of drama: if I had combined the two chapters, I guess you would not have said so. I can tell you that the story is going to pick up heat from this chapter.

About rare updates: I am sorry for making you wait for chapters. I have a deadline of finishing this story by the end of March, so I am going to work hard at getting it done.

**Warnings:** Alternate Universe, NON-MAGIC. Harry is a female. You will find swear words but quite seldom. The Grangers' bashing. I will add further warnings as story progresses.

**Chapter 22: Love troubles**

After breakfast on a mid-November morning, Draco chose, in a rare act, to sojourn in the morning room with Alexandra and Harriet for a while before departing to the factory. Draco would never admit that this new development has spurred from his wife's call of attention to his grandmother's impressions of his narcissistic behaviour.

When Landen entered and handed a letter to Alexandra, "It's from Augusta," she informed the curious couple, breaking open the seal on the letter to read.

"What does she say?" Draco asked causally when she finally set the correspondence aside.

"Other than denouncing her grandson's purported inadmissible disposition towards his family honour, nothing much," Alexandra replied with a sigh.

Draco grunted in response.

"That is because the woman is ignorant of Mr. Longbottom's botanical works. Lady Longbottom views his efforts in the same light as common gardening," Harriet huffed, indignant on Neville's behalf.

Draco's eyebrows rose incredibly at his wife's blatant reproach toward Lady Augusta Longbottom. The only similarity between the woman and his grandmother, Draco found was that they both had been compelled to assume and then survive the position of top authority in their respective families, especially in a male dominated society. While Alexandra still carried a gentle grace about her, Augusta was overbearing in her deportment, he assessed with distaste. After every meeting with the woman, Draco internally thanked the Lord for blessing him with Alexandra instead of her as his grandmother. Despite that he held no affable feelings towards his grandmother's friend, Draco was taken aback by Harriet's open admission of her surly perception of the woman. With the exception of his parents and the Dursleys for obvious reasons, he never heard Harriet speak ill of people.

Seeing his expression as well as the inquisitive one Alexandra was casting at her, Harriet explained with a hint of disapprobation, "His own grandmother has no knowledge of the excellent progress the man is making in improving the quality and quantity of edible vegetation. Why, my new garden is an excellent proof of his industry. I was able to harvest the plants a week earlier than usual simply because I followed his directions during the process of plantation."

A scowl made an appearance on Draco's face when Harriet announced confidently next, "In the coming few years, Mr. Longbottom will be applauded by everyone for his discoveries; I am sure of it."

"In that case, it is a quite unfortunate time for Neville," Alexandra acknowledged heavily.

"On his last visit, Mr. Longbottom confided in me how tired he was becoming of his Grandmother's unyielding stance. He told me that he was willing to accept the Lordship but didn't want to abandon his passion for botany because of the responsibilities that would undoubtedly come with the title," Harriet divulged to them and then focussing her attention on Alexandra, she queried, "Can't you convince Lady Longbottom to bestow the Lordship to Mr. Longbottom and then, allow him to appoint a trustworthy steward to look after their properties, Grandma?"

Draco's steely eyes narrowed upon Harriet's fervent advocating of Neville's cause.

"Yes, that is a solution that would appease everyone but something Augusta is not willing to consider. She hopes that marriage will set Neville on her self-perceived right path and hence, she is in search of a suitable wife for her Grandson," Alexandra told them.

At that piece of nonsensical logic, Draco suppressed a snort of derision.

"Mr. Longbottom would never take a wife who would be insensitive to his dreams and aspirations!" Harriet demurred strongly.

Draco's jaw tightened while the blood boiled in his veins at hearing his wife's praises as well as concerns directed at that fat-arsed Longbottom. Draco leapt out of the chair before he could no longer prevent himself from snapping at Harriet. "Excuse me, ladies. I must leave for business," he made an excuse through gritted teeth.

Alexandra frowned slightly, having noticed the abrupt change in his demeanour but nodded at him in farewell, nonetheless.

Unbeknownst to Draco's disgruntlement at her, "Oh, have a wonderful day, Mr. Malfoy," Harriet bid cheerfully after her swiftly striding off husband. Hearing that, Draco pursued his lips in a tiff.

The expression on Alexandra's face altered with a small, indulgent smile unfolding across her mouth at Harriet's perky attitude towards her grandson. Shaking her head in affectionate amusement to herself at the young woman's besotted state, "Dearest," Alexandra called in an attempt to gain the attention of Harriet who was still intently staring at the doorway through which Draco had just left. When Harriet snapped her head back to her, Alexandra continued, pretending not to notice the light flush spreading across her cheeks, "I didn't think it would have been appropriate to mention this in front of Draco, but Augusta includes in her letter that your friend, Miss Granger has caught her eye. She has included her in the list of suitable matches for Neville."

Eyes widened in alarm, "Oh no, you have to dissuade Lady Longbottom of such intentions at once, Grandma!" Harriet urged desperately, her previous embarrassment completely forgotten.

"Why? Don't you think Miss Granger would be an appropriate match for Neville? Or is it the other way round?" Alexandra asked, simply bemused.

"No, that is not the case!" Harriet denied vehemently. "I think Hermione would make an excellent wife to the man she marries. And Mr. Longbottom, I feel definite that he could make any woman happy. Only there is a matter of heart..." she trailed off in a whisper.

"What do you mean?" Alexandra enquired, her expression puzzled.

Harriet hesitated knowing that it wasn't her secret to disclose but she relented at last, solely for the sake of making the older woman understand the gravity of her request. "Please don't repeat this anywhere," Harriet implored first and at Alexandra's solemn nod, she spoke in a hushed tone, "My friend, Hermione, she is already in love with someone, and I know that the said young man returns thse feelings whole-heartedly."

Alexandra's expression cleared in comprehension. "Is he an amiable gentleman then?" the older woman enquired curiously.

Biting her lip, "He is my youngest brother, Ronald," Harriet mumbled with a tentative smile.

"Indeed," Alexandra chuckled.

"Yes, they have had feelings for each other for as long as I could remember. Ron and Hermione only recognised these feelings as love a couple of years ago," Harriet expressed with fond exasperation.

'When will you see that you are in the same boat as they were once, Harriet?' Alexandra mused gazing at the gay woman sitting across from her.

* * *

It was the first week of December and after breakfast, Harriet did not waste a single moment to make herself comfortable in the morning room and earnestly started working on her Christmas gifts while Alexandra provided her silent companionship.

When Landen arrived with the morning post, Harriet promptly set her embroidery aside upon noticing a letter for her from Hermione. Enthusiastically tearing the envelope open, Harriet withdrew the letter and unfolded it.

_My dearest Harriet,_

_How are you and your marital family? I apologize for the lack of usual pleasantries for I am too fraught to offer proper greetings._

_I wish to say that I am well, but that would be a lie. I have recently come to realize that the fears of which I spoke to you last summer were indeed, not unfounded. Ever since your wedding, my parents have been fretting over my matrimony, especially considering that I am almost a year older than you. Not that I blame _you_for it. We have been prepared for 'The coming out' since our girlhood after all._

_Seeing the extremely prosperous and appealing match you have made for yourself, my father has been fantasising of me achieving similar for myself. Over the past month, father started voicing his desires time and again but I have somehow managed to ignore them. Only last afternoon I learnt that I could no longer do so. Father admitted that he had been hoping that at least one of the handful of affluent, young men living either in or around Wiltshire would come forward to request my hand in marriage. When no such thing happened, father was greatly disappointed. The situation took a horrifying turn for me when father's discontent transformed into an unflappable determination to ensure my marriage into a wealthy family. Father announced that he shall be taking me to London during this season so that I can be introduced in one of the formal balls of Marriage Mart. Father apprised us of the arrangements he had made with my Aunt Rosamund with whom we shall be living during our stay in town. And I am afraid to say that father plans to take mother and me to London a week after Christmas._

_Mother is excited about the visit, of course and is eagerly planning for clothes that I will need to wear for attending those extravagant events. Like father, she is ignorant of my sentiments concerning his designs and I am left distraught. The thought of marrying someone other than Ronald is inconceivable. If such a thing were to happen, I know I would only make the lives of both my future husband and myself miserable, for I can't love another man like I love your brother._

_Speaking of, Ronald remains unaware of the daunting challenges I am about to face. You must know, Harry, I can't dare approach my parents with my feelings for him until Ron verbally acknowledges his affections, at least to me. It has been several months since Ron recognised his feelings towards me as attraction, if I were to believe you. Yet he hasn't acted upon them. Now, Ronald's dormancy in this matter makes me wonder whether his feelings are deep enough to motivate him into marriage._

_Hours of ambivalent contemplations have turned me into a hopeless wreck, at least at heart. And even though you are far from me, I felt that you are the only person with whom I could share my troubles. Still, I am sorry, Harry, if I ruined your day with my grievances._

_Your distressed friend_

_Hermione Jane Granger_

By the time Harriet finished reading her best friend's correspondence, the blood had drained from her face. Harriet didn't even realise when she had risen from her seat.

"Is everything all right, darling?" Alexandra questioned her awfully pale and petrified-looking granddaughter-in-law while frowning in concern.

At Alexandra's voice, Harriet jolted out of her stupor and then without a reply, she flew out of the room.

Espying the butler in the foyer, Harriet demanded of him urgently, "Has Mr. Malfoy left for the factory, Francis?"

Though startled at first, Francis recollected himself in a fraction. "Yes, Madam. He left just a minute ago," he answered stoically.

Throwing decorum to the wind, Harriet dashed towards the great door. Skidding to a halt at the entrance porch, Harriet saw Draco's personal carriage ambling toward the Manor gates.

"Stop, Vincent, please stop. Mr. Malfoy, please wait," Harriet shouted loudly. In the next instant, she sighed in relief when Crabbe stopped the movement of horses and turned around whilst Draco struck his shining pale blond head out of the window and turned backward with a bewildered expression.

Panting, Harriet effusively signalled at them to come back. Upon Draco's acquiescence, Crabbe turned the carriage around and trotted it towards the courtyard. As soon as the carriage approached the porch, Harriet rushed towards the door from where Draco was dismounting.

"Mr. Malfoy, I must visit Biddestone today!" Harriet insisted without preamble.

Taking in her uncommonly pale face as well as the anxiety and desperation in her countenance, Draco frowned. "Is something wrong with your family, Mrs. Malfoy?"

"Oh no, Sir. My family is absolutely fine," Harriet confirmed with an emphatic nod. "It just that my friend, Hermione, she needs me right now."

"Has something happened to her?" Draco questioned her next.

"She is not ill or something if that's what you mean to ask, it just….er…." Harriet faltered, feeling extremely reluctant to expose another woman's private problems to her husband.

Understanding Harriet's reticence, Draco spared her from answering by inquiring, "How long do you wish to stay there?"

"Oh, I shall return to the Manor before nightfall, Mr. Malfoy. I promise," Harriet hastened to assure him.

Taking a quick scrutiny of her plain morning attire, Draco came to a decision. "I have a meeting this morning. If you would wait till the afternoon---" Draco stopped at Harriet's vehement shake of the head. Letting out a frustrated sigh, Draco spoke again after a moment's thought, "---fine, after I reach the factory, I shall send Crabbe back here to escort you to Biddestone and then order him to return to me. I shall collect you on my way back to the Manor around four in the afternoon. Is that all right with you?" his brow arched questioningly at her.

"Yes, thank you," Harriet responded with a grateful smile.

Giving her a curt nod in reply, Draco turned to embark the carriage again.

"Adieu, Mr. Malfoy. I will see you in the afternoon," Harriet called, waving a hand at him.

Alexandra was waiting for her in the foyer when Harriet re-entered the house.

"I am sorry for rushing off like that, Grandma," Harriet apologized sincerely, meeting Alexandra's gaze upon her.

Alexandra waved a dismissive hand at her words. "I perceived that something must have happened to set you off in such a state of panic. What's the matter, sweetheart?" she gently coaxed her.

Sighing heavily, Harriet joined Alexandra on the settee and explained the situation as well as her plan in a voice no louder than a whisper so as not to be heard by the servants walking about on their duties.

"Well, I have confidence that you will be able to convince Miss Granger's parents and settle the matter in such a way as adheres to the satisfaction and happiness of all involved," Alexandra declared with an encouraging nod at her.

"I hope so, Grandma," Harriet smiled weakly and then standing, she added, "Well, I ought to get dressed before Vincent returns."

Alexandra nodded with a recommendation, "Bundle yourself warmly, dear. I do believe that the weather this morning is extra frosty."

Giving her a nod in acceptance, Harriet ascended the grand stairs that led to the master suite.

* * *

Dressed in the warmest of her clothes, Harriet awaited the arrival of Draco's coach in the foyer. Her patience began to wear as hours passed.

It was almost time for lunch and there was still no sign of Vincent. Harriet's worries for Hermione were now coupled with the concerns over her husband's well being. When her mind started conjuring scenarios that involved some kind of harm to Draco's health, Harriet sprang on her feet and started pacing frenziedly while frequently glancing up at the wall clock.

"Sit down, darling. You will give yourself a faint!" Alexandra remarked at last.

"I can't wait for Vincent anymore, Grandma. I must know if Mr. Malfoy is all right and for that, I have to find some other means of travel," Harriet said, sounding agitated as she turned to face Alexandra.

"Surely, you don't want go on horseback in this weather?" Alexandra asked, aghast.

"Draco will be fine. Their carriage must have been broken on the way," she reasoned, though internally she was starting to get a bit worried for her grandson herself.

"Yes of course, I agree with you against going horseback," Harriet said knowing full well that she could never muster the courage to mount a horse without her husband there to supervise her riding. "But Grandma, I will continue to feel restless until I know for certain," she added forcefully.

Heavily sighing, Alexandra nodded at her in cognisance. "How else would you reach the factories?" she asked, perplexed after a moment's pause.

Harriet bit her lip in thought. "Could I take the wagon that we use to import the weekly provisions to the Manor? I shall ask Dean to drive the wagon instead of a steed to take the food for the children," she suggested at last, staring expectantly at the older woman.

"It would be neither a suitable nor a comfortable ride for a lady of your stature, Harriet," Alexandra protested with a disapproving frown. "If you insist on going, then take my carriage."

"Oh no, I absolutely refuse to do that!" Harriet objected with a hint of chastising in her tone towards Alexandra for even suggesting it. "What if you needed the carriage in my absence? Please allow me to take the wagon. I have travelled in much worst transports; I'll be fine, Grandma. I will also make sure to remain discreet."

With a resigned sigh, Alexandra relented upon the hopeful look Harriet was directing at her.

* * *

Half an hour later, Harriet boarded the hooded wagon and said contritely, "I am sorry, Dean for subjecting you to this nasty weather."

"That's all right, Mrs. Malfoy," Dean responded with an assuring smile.

"Well then, don't hesitate to encourage the horses to a sprint. I will try to hold the container still," Harriet instructed while pulling up the hood of her cloak to cover her head and face.

"Very well, Ma'am."

By the time they reached the gates of the Malfoy factories, Harriet's cheeks were flushed both from the exertion of holding the container to keep it from spilling the broth with each bump in the road, and from the biting cold winds rushing inside the windowless wagon. In addition, Harriet was feeling a combination of relief and anxiety when they did not sight Draco's coach on their way.

"I will stay inside. Go inquire Macnair after Mr. Malfoy and come back to notify me," Harriet charged him and as an afterthought, she added, "Do not reveal my presence."

Dean nodded in understanding and left to do as bidden.

Returning a couple of moments later, Dean conveyed, "Macnair says that Lord Malfoy arrived at the factory around ten in the morning and is currently in his office—" Hearing that Harriet felt her heart settle in great relief. "—Macnair also told me that Crabbe left for the Manor thereupon Lord Malfoy's order."

Harriet's forehead creased in a frown. "Then where must Vincent be?" she muttered irritably, staring out of the window in thought.

"The carriage might have been broken and Crabbe could have taken it to the blacksmith for repair," Dean intoned in an attempt to alleviate her stress.

Drifting her gaze back to him, Harriet pressed, "Are you certain?"

"It has happened before, Mrs. Malfoy," Dean told her. "Should I go and tell Lord Malfoy about this?

"No, no," Harriet dissented quickly. "If that is, in fact, the cause, then there is no point in bothering Mr. Malfoy. We can afford to wait for Vincent until dusk. But now, you will be the one taking me to Swindon."

At that moment, the loud sound of a bell reverberated around the air indicating to the employees of the factories that it was lunchtime.

"You should go," Harriet adjured, handing their stable man the food container. "How long will it take for you to return?"

"Quarter of an hour, ma'am if I hurry," Dean answered her promptly.

"Very well, I will stay here."

Dean nodded and bowed and took his leave.

With nothing else to do but wait for Dean, Harriet reopened the crumpled sheet of Hermione's letter. Re-reading it, Harriet noted that a dirty scribble replaced the small yet beautiful script of her friend. She was dismayed to find the correspondence tittered with several ink smudges that had completely escaped her notice the first time; she had no doubt that tears were the cause of it. 'I won't let you suffer any longer than you already have, Hermione,' Harriet promised with conviction. After all the efforts she had made to ensure her family's happiness, Harriet could not allow her brother's heartbreak. Also, she was certain that her marriage into the Malfoy family was solely responsible for Mr. Granger's sudden greed and for that, she felt guilty.

"I just saw Lord Malfoy talking to one of the supervisors, Mrs. Malfoy. He looked perfectly fine," Dean informed her when he came back from the factory some time later.

Harriet smiled, appreciating his attempt to reassure her. "Thank you, Dean."

* * *

When the wagon entered the Swindon's business street, Harriet noticed its near desertedness and reckoned that it must be the prevailing chilly winds that were preventing people from leaving the warmth of the interiors.

Harriet's lips parted in the realization of her immediate course when she descried a private message service office. Ordering Dean to a halt, Harriet dismounted the carriage with his help.

"I won't be long," Harriet told him and went into the office. Exchanging greetings with the middle-aged man behind the desk, Harriet asked him for stationary.

Accepting the paper and ink that the man pushed across the desk, Harriet wrote,

_My dear Grandmother,_

_Your grandson is absolutely healthy and is currently at the factories. There is no sign of his coachman or the carriage though. We will take action to locate his whereabouts if he doesn't return to the Manor by this evening. I have decided to let Dean drive me to Biddestone in the wagon and will return to the Manor in it. I will see you before nightfall._

_Your loving granddaughter-in-law_

_Harriet_

Reading it once, Harriet carefully folded the letter and tucked it in the envelope. "I want this letter to reach Malfoy Manor within the next half-an-hour," Harriet instructed firmly and then handed the letter and some coins to cover her bill.

"Certainly, Ma'am!" the man exclaimed, his eyes going wide behind his thick glasses when he found a couple of guineas more than the amount.

"Very well." Harriet knew without a doubt that though Alexandra tried to hide her concern for Draco, she must be on pins and needles to be assured of his safety.

* * *

Dean had to meander the wagon for about 30 yards to reach their next destination. When they did, Harriet climbed down and purposefully strode towards the entrance doors of Mr. Holland's office. A swift appraisal of Harriet's expensive and tasteful attire as well as her confident air of carrying herself was enough for the footman to allow her entry without question.

Elegantly gaiting through the aisle between the array of desks that seated around twenty employees in a long, narrow room, Harriet was acutely aware of the curious yet astonished eyes of the men that were keenly following her movements. Though unnerved by their unblinking stares, Harriet kept the poise befitting of a Malfoy Mistress.

Unlike his colleagues, her brother was so immersed in the piles of accounts scattered in front of him that he did not notice her arrival until Harriet approached his desk and mildly cleared her throat.

Without raising his red head, Ronald said wearily, "Mr. Boothby, I have told you several times already, I have no interest in marrying your niece."

"I should hope so, Ronniekins," Harriet teased with a quirk.

The ink pen currently held in Ron's hand froze mid-task and then snapping his head up, Ron saw Harriet standing in front of him with her glove-clad hand clamped over her mouth. Seeing the mirth dancing in her expressive eyes, Ron gathered that she was suppressing her giggles.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" Ronald exclaimed, his expression that of great surprise.

Harriet sobered immediately. "Ron, I need to speak with you on an urgent matter. Will you step outside with me for few minutes?" she said intently.

Ron's eyebrows knitted at her serious tone. "All right," he replied, grabbing his coat hanging on the back of his chair.

* * *

"Ron, a situation has arisen and I thought you must be informed of it without any delay," Harriet said without ceremony when they found themselves outside the office.

"What do you mean? Did something happen to mother, father, brothers, Ginny,…. ….Hermione?" Ron listed, staring at her in panic.

Harriet felt a little of the burden on her bosom receding at that last uttered name.

"No, everyone is fine," Harriet assured him. "Not Hermione though. She is not injured or something," she hastily added.

"What do you mean then?" Ron demanded anxiously.

"Before I say more, I want you to answer my question. Do you love Hermione?" Harriet asked bluntly, subjecting him to a penetrating gaze.

"Harry…" Ron started to protest against answering, his ears turning pink.

"Say yes or no, Ron!" Harriet snapped impatiently.

Ron blanched at her forceful attitude before muttering, "Yes."

Harriet openly released a sigh of relief. "Do you want to marry her?" she inquired him next.

"Harry, it hasn't even been two month since I received my first salary. I have no personal funds to speak of. I can't think of matrimony at this moment," Ron disputed, now starting to understand the reasons behind her questions.

"Ron, I am not saying that you have to marry Hermione now. I am asking whether you intend to marry her at all!" Harriet exclaimed with a scowl.

"Of course, I want to marry her, Harry," Ron ascertained without hesitation.

'Finally!' Harriet thought, smiling at her bewildered-looking brother at last. Then she briefly recounted Hermione's plight to him. By the time Harriet was done, Ron turned pale causing his freckles to stand out predominantly.

"Dear God!" Ron verbally reacted at last.

"Yes, I know," Harriet sighed, watching him sympathetically. "Now we have to prevent Mr. Granger from dragging Hermione away to London."

"How do we do that?" Ron asked pathetically, staring at her.

Rolling her eyes at his already crumbling expression, Harriet explained with a hint of exasperation, "It's simple, isn't it Ron? You have to ask Mr. Granger for his daughter's hand."

"What?" Ron exclaimed his eyes widened in shock. "Harry, I told you I can't…"

"Ron," Harriet interrupted him in a placating tone, "All you have to do is request a long engagement. I will be there. I will take care of everything else."

Seeing his dubious expression, Harriet impelled, "This can't be delayed any longer, Ron. We have to do this now for the sake of Hermione."

"But my job…" Ron trailed off apprehensively.

"I will talk Mr. Holland into letting you take leave for the rest of the day," Harriet offered but when Ron opened his mouth to argue, she added in assurance, "I promise it won't cause any harm to your job."

Ron nodded once in uncertainty and then directed her to his head's private chamber. Harriet pursed her lips in annoyance when the employees who had gathered around one desk to discuss something, most probably her presence, suddenly fell silent upon their reappearance.

When Harriet entered the manager's chamber with Ron, Mr. Holland did not seem too shocked by her presence. The tall, middle-aged man must have been made aware of a young woman's arrival at their workplace and, her subsequent interaction with one of their young employees. Upon scrutinising the berating scowl that he was currently directing at her brother, probably for squandering work on office hours, Harriet deduced that he was a grumpy and austere sort of man. And a strategy formed in her mind on how to manipulate the man into giving in to their request. Shortly after her marriage into the Malfoy family, Alexandra had started training Harriet in the ways of managing different kinds of men as Lady Malfoy while conducting business.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Mr. Holland," Harriet greeted, managing a bright smile upon her face.

"Weasley, who is this woman?" Mr. Holland demanded rudely, eying Harriet with a frustrated frown.

"Sir, she is my sister, Mrs. Harriet Malfoy," Ron introduced warily.

Mr. Holland's eyes widened at the next instant. "Lady Malfoy," he breathed in amazement.

"Yes, that is I," Harriet confirmed airily, successively displaying an air of aplomb.

Flustered, Mr. Holland dropped a deep bow to her, which she returned with a small curtsy.

"I beg your pardon, Ma'am. I didn't know. I have, of course, heard of you from Weasley," Mr. Holland muttered nervously.

Harriet regally waved a hand dismissively at his words, leaving Ron bemused while Holland relieved.

"Please, take a seat," Mr. Holland offered politely, gesturing to the wooden chairs across his desk. "What can I do for you?" he asked once they had occupied them.

"I have come to ask a favour of you, Mr. Holland," Harriet began seriously and ignoring his raised brows at her words, she continued, "I was wondering whether you would let Ronald leave for the day with me."

"But …." Holland started to expostulate.

"Yes, Ronald has informed me that there are a lot of accounts that need to be dealt with it," Harriet said curtly, interrupting him. "And I wouldn't dream of disturbing him during his work if it weren't for a situation that needs his immediate attention."

"I…."

Again, Harriet did not give him chance to speak, "But of course, I have no intention of causing you any loss. You will be compensated with twice the amount of money that Ronald makes for his day's work. I believe you could arrange one of the other employees to finish his work, yes?" Harriet then arched a delicate brow at him.

Having no other excuse, Holland silently nodded in acquiescence at last.

"Good," Harriet remarked with a tiny, pleased smile. "You could be assured that Ronald will come back to the office tomorrow with the money. It was a pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Holland," she bid, getting on her feet.

Still recovering from the fact that a little woman, despite her high social rank, had effortlessly managed to dominate his decision-making, Mr. Holland slowly rose from his seat and inclined his head in farewell. Harriet and Ron briskly walked away.

Pausing at the doorway, Harriet glanced back at the partially dazed man and said, "I trust Ron's abrupt leave will not affect your report on his clerical deportment in any way, Mr. Holland." Her tone carrying a bit of authoritative warning that perturbed both men.

Dumbstruck, Mr. Holland simply nodded in understanding.

Ignoring Ron's nosy colleagues, Harriet waited as Ron collected his belongings before they left the office. As soon as they stepped out of the entrance door, their murmurs grew into a loud buzz.

A satisfied smirk curled across Harriet's lips when she heard Hollard bellow, "You can put your wild and ridiculous speculations to rest, Gentlemen. She is his sister." Which was followed by a bark, "And get back to your bloody work!"

Harriet turned to see her brother's reaction but he seemed to be lost, deep in thought. Sighing, Harriet grasped his arm and guided him to the corner of the street where she had asked Dean to wait for her. Their journey to Biddestone passed in a relative silence as both of them were occupied with contemplations over the upcoming impromptu meeting with the Grangers.

* * *

When the wagon pulled up to the Granger's house, Ron dismounted first and then assisted Harriet down.

"Dean, go to the Burrow and inform my mother of my arrival in Biddestone. Tell her that I have some business with Miss Granger and that I will come home soon. Stay there and have your lunch. If you haven't brought any, don't hesitate to inform mother. We'll walk to the Burrow when we are finished here," Harriet instructed him and as an afterthought, she added, "Also, don't mention Ron's presence with me at all."

Dean nodded dutifully and then galloped the horses down the country street.

Harriet turned back to Ron to find him staring at her quizzically and she explained with a sigh, "You know how mother is. I don't want her to worry unnecessarily."

Ron nodded in understanding and turned ahead to face the wooden gate of the Granger house with trepidation.

Giving him a sanguine smile, "Come on, Ron," Harriet said, looping her arm around his own and then directing the way.

Ron was taut as they trudged the path that lead to the entrance door. Harriet was nervous herself over the outcome of the impending conferment but she could never compare it to the fright that Ron and Hermione must be experiencing at the moment.

"Ron, we are going to act like we know nothing of Mr. Granger's plan to take Hermione for the Season. I have a letter for Hermione hidden in her gift that I will find a way to pass to her. In the letter, I have warned her to act as if she never apprised of it to me," Harriet whispered urgently as they stood waiting at the doorway for the maid to inform her master of their arrival.

Coming back, the maid smiled and led them to the drawing room where Mr. and Mrs. Granger were conversing over tea.

"Harriet, what a pleasant surprise!" Bernard Granger exclaimed, getting on his feet, which his wife mirrored. "Welcome, Ronald."

Smiling warmly, Harriet curtsied to the parents of her best friend while Ron bowed, trying to return their smiles but failing miserably.

"How good to see you, dear!" Emma Granger remarked with a genial smile as she and her husband returned their gestures. They did not question Ron's presence, probably thinking he was merely escorting her, Harriet reckoned.

"You as well, Mr. and Mrs. Granger," Harriet replied softly as she and Ron took the proffered seats on the sofa. "How are you?"

"We are quite well, Harriet," Bernard answered for both of them.

"Isn't Hermione about?" Harriet enquired interestedly, glancing at Emma.

"Oh, this morning Hermione said she was having a headache. I believe she is still resting in her room," Emma told her. "I will send the maid for her."

The same maid re-entered the drawing room when Emma rang the bell. "Bertha, inform Hermione of …."

Harriet politely interrupted Emma. "Oh no, Mrs. Granger, I don't want Hermione to be bothered on my behalf if she is ill. Although, I wish you would pass this gift I brought for her from Newbiggin," she said, handing over the package to the maid who nodded politely and left.

"Ah yes, how was your trip to the south-east coast?" Bernard asked inquisitively.

"It was quite wonderful, Sir," Harriet replied with a smile. "The main reason for our trip to Newbiggin was, of course, to attend the wedding of my husband's cousin. But we were able to take a brief tour around the coast in the last two days of our visit and I must say the beach is simply exquisite."

"Yes, it is. I once got the opportunity to visit that place when I was young," Bernard told them, nodding in affirmation of her last statement.

"Did you!" Harriet acknowledged with little surprise.

"Harriet, I believe you celebrated the first wedding anniversary last month?" Emma observed as she offered tea to their two guests.

"We did, Mrs. Granger," Harriet agreed with a shy smile.

"We thought that the Malfoys would be throwing a ball to celebrate the occasion," Bernard remarked with obvious displeasure.

"Actually, my husband escorted me to a private excursion on that day," Harriet admitted demurely, a faint blush colouring her face. Beside her, Ron squirmed, uncomfortable at learning of his sister's private escapades with her husband.

"Of course, darling," Emma responded with an indulgent smile.

"It is surprising that you Malfoys don't seem to organise many parties, balls or soirées," Bernard commented, his tone carrying a hint of accusation, causing Emma to flush a little in embarrassment.

Ron's forehead creased in annoyance at his reprimand.

Harriet smiled a bit forcefully, stifling the urge to bristle in indignation. "That is not the case at all, Sir. We throw at least one ball every season. We had to forgone this year's autumn ball because we had to be away," she reasoned calmly. "In fact, I am planning to organise the winter ball on the 12th day of Christmas," Harriet professed craftily and then feigning an innocent look at the older couple, she added, "I hope you will all oblige our invitation."

Bernard looked a tad bit disappointment at missing such a grand opportunity. "I am afraid we will be in London during that time," he admitted, nonetheless.

"Oh," Harriet said with a deceptively disheartened expression and then a moment later, she announced with a huge, relieved sigh, "Well then, it is good thing that we decided to come now, Mr. Granger. My brother, Ronald has a proposal to make to you."

Nonplussed, the older couple moved their inquisitive gaze to focus on Ron. When no sound came for him, Harriet turned her head sideways to find him laterally frozen in his seat. Annoyed, Harriet imperceptibly gave a sharp nudge with her elbow to his rib.

Biting back a cry of pain, "Y..yes Mr. Granger I…." Ron flattered at the Grangers' keen stares upon him.

At Harriet's encouraging smile, Ron cleared his throat and blurted out, "Mr. Granger, I have come to ask for the privilege of your daughter's hand in marriage."

Bernard's jaw fell open in shock and Emma mirrored his expression with precision.

"What?" Bernard exclaimed at length, having regained his composure first.

Whatever courage Ron had managed to muster was lost upon seeing their reactions. But Harriet wouldn't let him give up so easily and silently prompted him to speak further. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Ron said, "Sir, I… have known your daughter since childhood. And over the years of our acquaintance, I learnt a lot about her and have come to admire her both for her intellectual sense as well as gracious sensibilities. Eventually, my feelings for Miss Granger took the form of ardent love. If you bestow your kindness upon me by accepting my marriage proposal to your daughter, I promise that I would spend the rest of my life loving, respecting and cherishing her." His voice had grown stronger and more earnest with each uttered word.

A wide smile was currently gracing Harriet's face as she beamed at her brother. When she turned back to face the older couple, she found Hermione standing in the doorway beyond the seated Grangers, smiling brightly through the tears that were freely cascading down her cheeks while her brown eyes tenderly beheld Ron's blue ones.

"No!" Bernard growled, outraged. Hermione and Ron jumped out of their reverence at his voice. A deep frown marred Harriet's face; she suspected that Mr. Granger might need some persuading, but she never envisioned him to outright reject Ron's proposal.

"You can't dismiss Ron's request without giving him an opportunity to present his case, Mr. Granger. Please, for the sake of my family!" Harriet cried in objection.

Bernard paused, regarding her words and her imploring eyes for a moment. "Alright. Considering the long acquaintance we have had with your family, I will gave him a chance," he consented, reoccupying the chair he had vacated a moment ago while Emma looked uncomfortable at his words as if suspecting what was to come next.

"Other than love and respect, what else do you have to offer my daughter, Mr. Weasley?" Bernard inquired, sarcasm dripping down in his tone.

Ron's ears started to turn red. Seeing the calm and exhorting look Harriet was sending him as well as Hermione's anxious one, Ron spoke, "I have recently started working in Mr. Holland's office in Swindon as an assistant accountant. According to my contract, I would be making around 500 pounds a year."

Harriet hid her wince while Mr. Granger mocked patronizingly, "Is that all?"

"I will most likely get promoted within the next two years. My income will rise accordingly," Ron uttered, his face turning a fierce shade of crimson in embarrassment.

"It won't triple or at least double the current amount, will it?" Mr. Granger queried disparagingly.

Ron's expression darkened in humiliation for he had no argument to that.

"You plan to take care of my daughter and the children that would follow with that measly income of yours?" Mr. Granger sneered with the expression of mock-disbelief.

What followed his words was a tense, stifling silence that Harriet endeavoured to break.

"Of course, that is not all, Sir. Ron was merely informing you about his personal salary. Mr. Granger, you must have heard that my father inherited a cotton factory in Wales; the funds it generates are considerably large. Being the caring and selfless gentleman he is, our father would only want to bestow them upon his son," Harriet reminded him reasonably.

"You mean sons, Mrs. Malfoy," Bernard corrected her pettily. "And have you forgotten your sister for whom your father would have to arrange a dowry? Not all men could afford to be altruistic like your husband," he remarked dryly, giving a pointed glance to Ron.

As if it was enough that Bernard has started inducing cold formality in his address, he had to go dragging her husband into it, Harriet thought, gritting her teeth in frustration. Never in her life, had Harriet seen Bernard Granger act as cruelly as he was behaving at the moment. She found it strange and unsettling.

"Bill didn't desire any dowry, and neither will I!" Ron retorted hotly, terribly offended.

"Speaking of, being the eldest son, William is your father's heir. If William is as generous as you make him to be, then whatever portion of his inheritance he is willing to share, would be divided among five brothers, yourself included. In such a case, the amount you would receive does not credit any consideration," Bernard pointed out, directing a pitying look at Ron.

With temper flared, Ron clenched his hands into fists and forcibly made to stand but Harriet stopped this movement by placing a stilling hand on his arm. "Mr. Granger, what you cited is true in a general scenario but my father firmly believes in demonstrating equality towards all his sons rather than adhering to the old fashioned practices. I assure you with utmost confidence that Ron would receive the same share in the inheritance as Bill or any of our other brothers," Harriet declared staunchly.

Bernard's lips tightened in displeasure with Harriet's counter arguments. "I am disappointed in you, Harriet. For someone who claims to be my daughter's best friend, I expected you to use your status in high-class society to find and pair Hermione with one of the amiable gentlemen of a prosperous family. It is now apparent that I was wrong. You are obviously afraid that Hermione might attain a better match than you did and you will no longer be considered the golden woman of the village of Biddestone!" he piqued acerbically.

Harriet gasped at his accusation and sat back in stunned disbelief whilst Ron subjected their host to a heated glare. "Stop saying such things about my sister!" he roared, finally leaping out of his seat.

"Stop it, father, please stop this," Hermione screeched tearfully from her position. Before Ron could say or do anything foolish, she rushed forward and then casting an apologetic and shame-filled glance at her best friend and her beloved, she turned her beseeching eyes on her father.

"I love Ronald just as much, father. I want to marry him just as much," Hermione confessed between gasping sobs. Greatly concerned, Emma rose and moved to gather her weeping daughter in her arms at once.

"Be quiet, Hermione," Bernard hissed sharply, turning his fuming gaze to his daughter and continuing cynically, "Clearly, your infatuation has blinded you to the inadequacies and difficulties you would inexorably face if you were to marry this bourgeois man who has no coherent plans for the future of his wife and children. You have become disillusioned by the cunning designs of your friend thrusting you into the hovel they call the Burrow for the rest of your life!"

"Mr. Granger!" Harriet bellowed, springing to her feet. "How dare you insult my home? Just because we chose to maintain civility with our host, doesn't mean we would take your accusations and slights in silence!"

Bernard recoiled at unadulterated fury in Harriet's scorching eyes the while other occupants of the room were left thoroughly startled.

Striding towards the mother and daughter, Harriet gently broke Hermione out of the embrace and brought her forward to Bernard with her arm protectively draped over her friend's shaking shoulders. "Mr. Granger, my brother showed gentlemanly comportment by coming here today to request of you Hermione's hand in marriage, just like Hermione respected you enough to give you the right to interrogate her future intended. But do not forget, sir, that Hermione is of age and as such, has the right to marry whomever she wishes, irrespective of her parents' consent. If the issue were to progress to that end, know that you will have to face the might of the Weasleys in number as well as the Malfoys in power before you could cause any harm to them," Harriet hissed in a warning with a dangerous glint in her eyes.

Staring into the blazing emeralds of Harriet's eyes and her tenacious stance irrespective of her diminutive structure, Bernard thought he caught a glimpse of Lady Alexandra Malfoy in her. He suspected that was what Alexandra would look like in the moment of absolute rage and realized that he might have crossed the line with his insults, especially by targeting Harriet Malfoy, Mistress of the wealthiest and powerful family in the entirety of Wiltshire County and thereafter, her family. Bernard also realised why the Malfoys chose Harriet to be their next Lady.

Directing a pitying gaze at the abashed man, Harriet stated quietly, "Hermione is not the one who is blind sighted here, Mr. Granger. Wealth does not always guarantee felicity. If there were discontent in heart, no plush cushions with velvety covers under your seat could give you comfort. If I had believed that Hermione would have been happy in a marriage with a man just for his substantial wealth, then I would have never interfered in your plans for her."

"She could come to love her husband eventually," Bernard made another attempt to solidify his argument.

"Sir, you and I both know that Hermione is one unequivocal woman who is utterly devoted to her beliefs and feelings. We never knew her to be fickle," Harriet pointed out seriously oblivious to the said woman's astounded gaze upon her.

Bernard had a feeling that he should start accepting the fact that his beloved daughter would never become Mistress to a huge estate.

Emma, who had been silently watching her husband in askance the entire time, stepped forward to speak at last. "Harriet, Ronald, I apologise for my husband's behaviour. His desire to protect and provide the best for our daughter does not justify his harsh demeanour towards either you or your family. For that, I am deeply sorry," she said with a sigh of regret.

And then looking steadily at Harriet, she added, "But you must concede to the fact that my husband has the right to question any gentleman who comes asking for Hermione's hand. And in your brother's case, you cannot refute that, were they to live in a separate house after marriage, his current income would not be sufficient to run a household."

Upon seeing the genuine concern on the woman's face rather than condescension that her husband held previously, Harriet nodded in acquiescence after a long pause.

Still not relenting her firm hold around Hermione's upper arms, Harriet grasped Ron's stiff wrist with her free hand. Pulling the two of them on to the sofa, Harriet occupied the seat between them. There was a silence as Harriet thought of a possible solution. After a while, Harriet's expression acquired a determined look and then glancing at Emma, she said, "I will use my connections to have Ron placed in a position that will pay more than what he currently earns. But you must also understand that he is quite young and as such, is inexperienced. Any employer of his would use this lack to not pay the same remuneration as that of his other experienced employees." Here Harriet glanced at still fuming brother and silently prompted him to make his second request.

"Yes well, I myself am in no hurry to start a marital life. I want to attain some financial stability before I take Miss Granger to the Church," Ron admitted tightly. "In addition to her hand, I also wanted to request for a long engagement."

"Oh," Emma whispered and then nodding in agreement with his first statement, she asked, "How long are you expecting?"

"Two years at the minimum," Ron answered tersely after making some mental calculations.

"Two years?" Emma repeated incredulously whilst Bernard shook his head in remonstration.

At a single, sharp glance from Harriet, Bernard bit back whatever his protests. "We could always arrange a party and have their engagement well publicized," Harriet suggested agog, returning her gaze to Emma. Seeing the unconvinced looks on the older couple's faces, she said, "Mr and Mrs. Granger, our family's financial position has improved noticeably in the past year and the change will continue to prevail considering that each of my brothers is earning a living. But I must say, in this hour-long conference, your questions have single-mindedly focussed on monetary issues but not on other important and noteworthy matters. For instance, our mother is the most warm and affectionate person I have ever known. She already adores Hermione and will love her like her own daughter when Hermione steps into our house as my brother's bride. Not many women in this world could make such a claim. Our father will bestow her with freedom of speech as well as encouragement if Hermione wishes to assume a profession—"

Here Harriet paused upon seeing Bernard open his mouth but she quickly overrode his remark, saying, "Our father is an honourable man, and neither he nor anyone else in my family would ever make Hermione work so she could bring in some income. I meant that Hermione is an exceptionally intelligent woman and that her talents would not be repressed if she desired to use them."

"Our parents have instilled a sense of protection toward one another in us children. If any trouble, small or otherwise were to befall them, God forbid, then we would not hesitate to assemble together to help them out of it. Being our neighbours for a long time, you must know all this, but I still thought I should stress that Hermione could never find a more loving and compassionate family for in-laws. Furthermore, if they do not have to move because of Ron's work, Hermione will be living in the neighbourhood and you could always see her," Harriet concluded, her passionate and earnest tone dying down.

After few moments of silent deliberation and Hermione's pleading looks, Mr and Mrs. Granger reluctantly nodded, nonverbally granting Ronald permission to marry their daughter. Hermione's tear smudged face alighted like the sun whilst Ron visibly relaxed as the pressure was finally released.

With a lighter heart, Harriet rose to her feet again and so did Ron. After embracing Hermione warmly with facilitations, she turned her attention to the Granger couple. "Ron will apprise my parents of this glorious news. At which point, they would want to speak with you personally regarding this marriage. While Ronald and I took your insults in silence, Mr. Granger, please bear in mind that neither my brothers nor I would tolerate any kind of slurs or incivility directed towards our parents," Harriet promised fiercely. "Same goes for my soon-to-be sister-in-law."

Bernard was disgusted at himself for gulping in fear upon sensing the threat in his daughter's tenacious friend's voice. Even Emma was displeased at Harriet's insinuation that they would purposefully torment their daughter. On further introspection, Emma conceded it held some credit. As Hermione's mother, she had failed to see the deeper feelings of her own daughter, and even when it was bared in front of her, she tried to fight against her wishes, just because they did not suit their plans for Hermione.

"I think we should take our leave now," Harriet said quietly causing relief to Ron. Accepting awkward farewells from the Granger couple, Harriet moved towards the door with her brother in the lead and then, glancing back at Hermione who was staring after them longingly, she added cheekily with a wink, "I expect to see you in much better appearance when next we meet, Sister."

Hermione huffed in indignation before finally breaking into joyful giggles, not minding the tears trekking down her cheeks.

In silence, Harriet and Ronald flitted out of the Granger residence and trod down the cold street.

* * *

"Ron, why don't you seem very happy?" Harriet enquired, looking sideways at her serious-faced brother with a frown.

"It's just my… ire at Hermione's parents has overshadowed my elation, Harry," Ron shrugged his shoulder.

"Ron, you should understand that they were just being protective of her," Harriet said in a feeble attempt to console him.

"Yes, Harry, I do understand," Ron admitted with a slow nod. "But if this meeting had happened a year and a half ago, I would have most probably stormed out of their house before Mr. Granger could finish his first insult, and never looked back."

"I do not believe you would have given Hermione up so easily, Ron, but what do you mean?" Harriet asked, casting a puzzled look at him.

Ruefully smiling at her genuine surprise, Ron affectionately captured her gloved hand in his own as they walked. "I mean that your marriage to Mr. Malfoy has changed us all, Harry. When Mr. Malfoy proposed, I saw father grasping at the edges for excuses to refuse him. Mr. Malfoy was considered the most eligible bachelor in Wiltshire and any daughter's father would have been falling over their knees to accept such an opportunity. Yet, father was looking for excuses. I believe he would have behaved similarly if it were any other gentleman asking for his daughter's hand. And he wasn't the only person; every one of us except mother wondered whether you would be perfectly happy with that man. And I realised that Mr. and Mrs. Granger were acting in the similar fashion," Ron explained softly. Here he paused for a minute. "But if father had been able to find a reason to reject Mr. Malfoy's proposal, he would have been kinder in the process. I could never believe father would have behaved this callously towards your or even Ginny's suitors," Ron added with a furious scowl.

"Yes, Ron," Harriet agreed plaintively. "But Bernard Granger is no Arthur Weasley."

"Still, I cannot forgive that man for so blithely hurling insults at my family," Ron confessed bitterly, tightening his grasp on her hand. "The sting of his barbs is too deep."

Ron heard Harriet release a loud sigh of resignation beside him. "How could you overlook his cutting remarks about you? Aren't you the least bit angry?" Ron queried, half-agitated on her behalf, half-exasperated at her nonchalance.

"I was, Ron," Harriet admitted truthfully. "But I let go after seeing the look of absolute exultation on Hermione's agonised face."

"Oh," Ron whispered lowly and, then shrugged casually, "I reckon I am not as forgiving as you are."

Harriet shook her head in negation before saying, "I won't ask you to forgive Mr. Granger for his degrading remarks but I urge you not to lose your temper with him, for the sake of Hermione. She does not need to deal with anymore stress or heartache than she already has."

Ron stayed silent for a long moment. "I will try, Harry," he promised with a sigh seeing the hopeful look Harriet was giving him.

Smiling proudly at him, Harriet nodded in satisfaction.

"Harry, how come you did not approach father about this issue?" Ron questioned as they moved onwards.

"I did not think this matter through thoroughly, Ron. I afraid…… I succumbed to my infamous recklessness once again," Harriet said bashfully, biting her lips. "But I am glad that we did not involve our parents in the discussion."

"You are right. I could not have forgiven myself or the Grangers, if father and mother had been subjected to …." Ron broke off with a dark look.

Harriet sighed, empathizing with his sentiment.

"So, the villagers are calling me the golden woman, now are they?" she drawled mock-haughtily in an attempt to bring him out of the sullen mood.

Bemused, Ron turned to face her. They stared at each other for a moment before bursting into pearls of laughter.

Recollecting himself, Ron brushed the tears of mirth from the corner of his eyes and said, "Seriously Harry, the way you handled Mr. Holland and then Mr. Granger, I am starting to wonder whether they should change your title to the golden lioness."

"Shut up!" Harriet retorted, playfully cuffing him on the upper arm.

Red haired brother and black haired sister continued to push and tug each other until they reached their crooked yet beloved home.

Espying the wagon in the front yard, Ron's eyes widened in disbelief. "Harry, you came in that!" he exclaimed, staring at his sister.

"You realised that now?" Harriet asked dryly, causing Ron to flush a little in embarrassment.

"I was kind of preoccupied!" Ron defended himself when Harriet tittered at his reaction.

"I noticed. Both of our carriages were engaged elsewhere and I could not wait until tomorrow to visit Biddestone," Harriet admitted sheepishly. "Oh yes, I completely forgot." Saying this, she opened her purse and then, pulling out some notes, extended them toward Ron.

"Why are you giving me money?" Ron asked, perplexed.

"Payment to Mr. Holland," Harriet answered simply.

"Harry, I can afford to pay with my own," Ron protested, releasing her hand and backing away from her.

"I know you could, Ron but I made the promise to the man to pay the amount," Harriet argued insistently.

"Yes, but it was I who took leave and for a matter that solely concerns me," Ron expostulated, his voice a pitch higher than usual. "Besides, I have no expenses other than daily travel charges to and from Swindon and buying some formal clothes."

"Ron," Harriet said softly. "I am not trying to offend you or anything by giving the payment. It's just that…now that you are engaged, unofficially at least, you need to save every penny you can afford, so you can marry Hermione as soon as possible."

When her brother still seemed reluctant, Harriet explained patiently, "Ron, though you received the permission to have a long engagement, it won't be in the best interests of Hermione to be made to wait too long for marriage. People will start questioning the sincerity in your intentions. I don't think you would want to subject her or yourself to that kind of ill-speculation, do you?" and then grabbing his wrist and pulling it upfront, she placed the money in his palm.

"Harry, Mr. Granger would have never accepted my proposal if not for you." Ron stated solemnly, closing his long fingers around the currency.

"Don't be silly, Ron!" Harriet exclaimed in objection. "You two love each other. It was inevitable that you would marry, with or without anyone's help."

"But you went out of your way to help us!" Ron contended forcefully. "Hermione and I owe a great de-- " Harriet cut him off by placing a finger firmly across his lips.

"You are my brother and Hermione is my best friend. There is no room for words like debts between us!" Harriet averred, directing a stern gaze at him. "Besides, I promised Hermione that I would help in any way I could if this situation were to arise. I had to keep my word, didn't I?"

Ron gave a silent nod in understanding.

"Well enough of this gratitude nonsense! Let's go inside, Ron. It's cold out here and I am mighty hungry for mother's food," Harriet whinged, dragging him to the front door.

As soon as Harriet entered the living room, Molly hurried towards her, wearing a wide smile in welcome.

"Hello, mother," Harriet greeted with an affectionate smile.

"Darling, it is such a pleasant surprise!" Molly exclaimed, pulling Harriet into a bone-crashing embrace. Harriet returned it warmly, seeking comfort in her mother's arms after the strenuous day she had had.

"Oh dear, you are freezing. Come, sit by the fire," Molly tut-ed, pulling her to the chairs by the fireplace.

The moment they took seats, Ron strolled into the room, having stopped outside the door to remove his muddy boots.

"Ron, why are you home at this hour?" Molly inquired of him, startled at his appearance.

At Harriet's enthusiastic nod, Ron declared, "Mr. Granger accepted my marriage proposal to Hermione."

Molly's eyes widened considerably as she stared at Ron in shock and disbelief.

"It's true, mother. We are just coming from their house," Harriet confirmed merrily, causing Molly to snap her gaze to her daughter.

"What happened?" Molly whispered after a quiet, long pause as she glanced between her children in amazement, suspecting that there was more to the story of Ron's unanticipated announcement.

"I am going to change my clothes," Ron muttered without answering her question and ascending the uneven, winding staircase without waiting for their acquiescence.

Molly immediately turned her attention to Harriet with a befuddled look.

Shaking her head in exasperation at him, Harriet sighed. "Mother, I will tell everything once you arrange some food for me. I missed my lunch and could really do with your food," she told her frankly

Momentarily distracted at learning of her daughter's starving state, Molly remarked, "Oh you poor thing, let's go to the dining room. I'll get you some food."

Harriet tiredly yet happily followed her mother.

Leaving out belittling the words of Bernard, Harriet briefly recounted the meeting that transpired at the Grangers' to Molly between bites of the hearty meal that her mother had prepared for her.

"Well if everything has settled favourably, why does Ron seem so glum?" Molly questioned, her expression flabbergasted.

Harriet hesitated, unwilling to tell the truth to her mother. "Mr. Granger," she replied laconically at last with a grimace, knowing that Molly would persist on getting to the bottom of the issues that disturbed her children.

"Hmph, Bernard Granger has gotten insufferable over the past few months with his frivolous dreams with regard to his daughter," Molly commented with a disapprobatory huff.

"Well, Mr. Granger made some nasty comments that wounded Ron's pride," Harriet admitted grimly and then added with a helpless sigh, "I don't know what I could say to make Ron feel better but mother, would you talk to him?"

Molly nodded in agreement, looking thoroughly concerned for her youngest son.

A few moments passed with no exchange of words as Harriet finished her meal while Molly was engrossed in grave contemplations.

"Mother, were you alone before we came?" Harriet enquired, finally noticing the utter silence of the house.

Molly simply gave a nod again in response.

"Erm…where is Ginny?" Harriet asked, albeit tentatively.

"Martha visited us a couple of days ago and she took Ginny with her. Ginny will probably stay in Chippanhem until Christmas," Molly answered in a deliberately off-handed tone.

"Oh," Harriet did not know what more to say and then catching sight of the greying atmosphere outside through the glass window. "I should leave as well, mother. I told them that I would return to the Manor before nightfall."

"But don't you want to meet your father and the twins?" Molly enquired, frowning in disappointment as Harriet rose from her chair.

"I will visit again, mother," Harriet promised with a gentle smile in an attempt to assuage her displeased mother as she draped the cloak she had discarded upon arrival over her shoulders. "Give my regards to them. Pass my congratulations and farewell to Ron as well."

Molly sighed in resignation, recognizing the prudence in Harriet journeying to the Manor when there was still daylight.

"You should do so yourself," Molly said firmly and then glancing up at the stairs, she shouted, "RON! HARRY IS LEAVING."

Harriet rolled her eyes at her mother's antics.

A couple of minutes later, Ron hurried into the living room where Molly and Harriet were waiting for him. "You are leaving?" he asked, staring at her.

"Yes, Ron. I will come and see you again soon. Hopefully, your mood would have improved by then," Harriet remarked ruefully.

Ron averted his eyes, chagrined for ruining the celebratory occasion because of his vexation towards the Grangers.

"Mother, remain inside. It's too cold. I will see myself out," Harriet insisted, halting Molly's tracks as she made to follow her out of the doorway.

When Molly opened her mouth to protest, Ron interrupted her. "I will escort Harry to her transport," Ron offered quietly.

"Farewell, mother," Harriet bided with a hearty embrace.

"Travel safe, sweetheart. Also, give our regards to Lady Malfoy and your husband," Molly said, affectionately kissing her on her cheeks.

"I will."

Settled on his perch of the wagon, Dean was awaiting her as Harriet and Ron emerged from the house.

"Good bye, Ron," Harriet bid with an encouraging smile at him.

Managing a small smile in return, Ron said, "Visit us soon, Harry."

Harriet nodded in acceptance.

"Harry, er…about the promise you made to the Grangers regarding my job…" Ron broke off, looking extremely uncomfortable as he helped Harriet into the wagon.

"What about it?" Harriet's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she eyed her brother.

"Uhhh….I don't want to work under Mr. Malfoy's administration," Ron mumbled, his gaze lowered and thus, not meeting her own.

Harriet's frowned deepened upon sensing the resolve that belied his voice. "Why?"

"I just don't want to, Harry," Ron asserted flatly and closed the door and motioned Dean to move.

Perplexed, Harriet watched the visual of her lanky brother fade as the wagon pulled away from the Burrow.

* * *

After the eventful day she had had, Harriet started to experience sharp spikes of pain in her head, a consequence of spending the most of the day in cold, she reckoned traipsing to the foyer of the Manor. Having learnt from Landen of Alexandra's presence in the parlour, Harriet walked in to announce her return to the older woman.

"Grandma," Harriet called to a reading Alexandra ensconced in a high backed chair.

"Harriet, I am glad you came home safe!" Alexandra remarked upon seeing an exhausted-looking granddaughter-in-law standing in front of her.

"I am all right, Grandma," Harriet assured her with a haggard smile as Alexandra stood and gently grasped her hand in her own.

"Uh oh, a little too flushed and freezing for my tastes," Alexandra tsk-ed with a disapproving frown after taking a keen appraisal of her face.

"And dirty as well," Harriet quipped, pointing to the muddy hem of her dress. "I would very much like to get out of these soiled clothes."

"Go on, then, we can talk later," Alexandra said, shooing her away.

Harriet nodded and made her way back to the foyer. "Harriet," Alexandra called before she could disappear. When Harriet glanced over her shoulder, she said fervidly, "That was quite considerate of you to send me the message, darling."

Harriet smiled knowingly at her. "I presumed that you would be worried about Mr. Malfoy. Oh, by the way, did he return from the factory?"

"Not yet," Alexandra replied, shaking her head.

Harriet nodded again and turned to resume her journey to the master suite.

* * *

Three quarters of an hour later, descending the grand stairs to the foyer, "Grandma?" Harriet called seeing Alexandra standing in the sitting area and frowning in thought.

Blinking out of pensiveness, "Draco just returned from the factory," Alexandra answered to a curious-looking Harriet.

"Did he?" Harriet said, immediately glancing around the foyer to locate her husband.

"Yes, with Vincent and in his carriage," Alexandra affirmed softly.

"Oh, did Mr. Malfoy tell you what happened with his carriage this afternoon?" Harriet enquired interestedly.

"No, but Draco seemed to be in a terrible mood. He walked away to his study after greeting me, with Vincent in tow," Alexandra informed her.

"Oh," Harriet could not discern the reason behind Draco's demeanour. "But I must go and inform him about my trip," Harriet muttered, nonetheless.

"Do be careful, darling. Draco has inherited the nasty temperament of the Malfoys along with their handsome features," Alexandra cautioned her, understanding the reasonability of Harriet apprising Draco of her trip.

'Oh, I am quite aware of it, Grandma,' Harriet thought ruefully but nodded at Alexandra and sauntered in the direction of her husband's study.

* * *

Strolling through the corridor that led to Draco's study, Harriet saw Vincent Crabbe emerging from it. Upon nearing him, Harriet noticed that his flabby, thickly moustached face was sporting a deep red flush as well as the tremors that were wreaking his burly frame. Harriet opened her mouth to inquire but paused upon seeing heavy accusation in his small, light blue eyes as they glanced at her. Disquieted, Harriet watched as Vincent scurried away from her without uttering a single word. With her forehead furrowed in befuddlement, Harriet approached the study door and knocked twice. She had to wait more than five minutes before she received permission to enter.

Entering the room and closing the door behind her, Harriet found her husband writing, seated behind his desk with his head bowed. For a moment, Harriet studied his ossified posture and tight face in silence whilst Draco did not pause in his task at the instance of her presence.

"Mr. Malfoy," Harriet addressed tentatively.

"Grandmother informed me that you went to Biddestone in the delivery wagon," Draco drawled finally looking up at her.

"Erm..yes, I couldn't wait to reach my friend," Harriet replied apprehensively, sensing an underlying anger in his voice. "But I made sure to remain discreet during my journey," she added quickly.

Draco remained quiet as he stared at her.

"I suppose the carriage was repaired by the time you had to leave the factory," Harriet murmured, repressing an urge to twitch under his intense gaze.

"What?" Draco asked, confused.

"Your carriage, wasn't it broken?" Harriet queried with a frown.

"No, it wasn't broken. In fact, Crabbe blithely ignored my order to escort you to Biddestone," Draco answered through clenched teeth.

Finally, Harriet understood the reason behind Vincent's strange behaviour and her husband's current ire. "Please leave it be, Mr. Malfoy. This is his first mistake, and I returned to the Manor safely. No harm was done," Harriet appealed to him.

"The situation is lot more complicated than that!" Draco sneered bitterly.

"What do you mean?" Harriet enquired, stepping closer to him. "Please, tell me what has happened, Mr. Malfoy."

Thinning his lips at Harriet's imploring gaze, "Bulstrode caught him fooling around with his daughter this afternoon," Draco admitted, his face twisted in disgust at the mere thought.

Harriet bit her lip to stifle a loud groan of dismay but a small sound did manage to escape her mouth. That wasn't the way Draco expected her to react. "Is there a reason why you don't seem surprised?" Draco voiced his doubts, his steely eyes narrowing in slits.

Hastily composing herself, "Of course not. I barely know Vincent. Why would I be surprised about a matter that concerns his private life?" Harriet asked, feigning nonchalance.

"You were concerned enough to plead forgiveness for him," Draco pointed out, his tone deadly calm.

"Because he was throwing accusing looks in my direction on his way out!" Harriet snapped, getting annoyed with Draco's for turning a conversation into an interrogation.

"Why would he do that?" Draco questioned, tilting his blond head with mock-innocence.

"Maybe because he failed to follow your orders to drive me to Biddestone today?" Harriet shrugged stiffly, avoiding the penetrating molten silver of his eyes.

"I think you are lying!" Draco observed with a dangerous hiss.

"Mr. Malfoy I …." Harriet tried to deny but Draco cut her off.

"Tell me the truth!" Draco growled, loudly slapping his palm against the desktop in extreme frustration.

Harriet flinched at his aggravation but confessed, nonetheless, knowing that it was time for revelation, "I knew about their relationship."

"What?" Draco breathed, taken aback.

Harriet slumped in dejection on the chair across the desk and then, planting her elbows upright on the surface, she rested her forehead on the heels of her open palms, feeling extremely haggard. "About three weeks ago, I found them on my walk around the estate," Harriet murmured from between her arms.

Momentarily distracted from the reeling yet maddening thought that his wife had been keeping secrets of his staff from him, Draco repeated, appalled, "Found them?"

Her face immediately heated in embarrassment as she remembered the scene she had walked in on.

Seeing the profuse shade of red tinting her face, Draco's eyes widened in alarm. "What state of undress were they in?" Draco demanded urgently.

"What?" The flush across Harriet's face deepened if that could be possible.

"Answer the question!" Draco snarled wrathfully. Even the idea of his wife being exposed to the coitus actions of their coachman and his paramour left Draco feeling mountainously disturbed.

"They were just kissing!" Harriet answered quickly, directing an earnest look at him, willing him to believe her. Harriet knew that if she had found Vincent and Millicent a few minutes later, they would have been in a state of indecency. In fact, she had purposefully put an end to their actions on that day before they could take it too far.

"Just," Draco repeated with a derisive snort before he asked with a menacing sneer, "Might I inquire as to why you haven't bothered to inform me about them?"

Harriet winced under his smouldering glare as she gingerly removed her hands to her lap. "I wanted to give Vincent a chance to tell you himself. I told him so. I said you would be displeased if you found out from some other source," she explained anxiously.

"Displeased?" Draco let out a humourless laugh and then subjecting Harriet to a piercing gaze, he spat, "No, Mrs. Malfoy, I am bloody furious. You know why? Because today Bulstrode, a lowly clerk of mine, dared to raise his voice in my presence and questioned the freedom I am giving the people that are working under me. Because of you two today, he accused me of encouraging unseemly behaviour in my servants!"

Harriet closed her eyes with a pained look. "I am extremely sorry, Mr. Malfoy," she apologised dolefully after wearily fluttering her eyes up to him a minute later.

Deliberately ignoring her response, Draco returned to his previous task, his face set in a hardened expression.

"What are you going to do now?" Harriet asked quietly, biting her lip in worry as she eyed him furiously scribbling on a piece of paper.

"I will let Crabbe tell you himself," Draco responded scathingly, pausing and glancing up to throw a glare at her.

Harriet winced again. "Please Mr. Malfoy," she requested softly, nonetheless.

For a long, anticipated moment Draco stayed quiescent, deigning to regard her hopeful face instead of resuming the task of writing. Finally, Draco grudgingly drew her viridian gaze towards the correspondence he had been writing.

Understanding his implication, Harriet suspiciously yet eagerly leaned across the desk and read his words. It was letter meant for Peter and, it clearly spelled the punishment for Crabbe's transgressions.

"You are sending Vincent away to Aunt Victoria's until Miss Bulstrode is married?" Harriet stated, snapping her gaze up at him in horror.

Draco simply pursed his lips and returned to finishing the letter.

"But you can't!" Harriet cried in desperation.

"Yes, I can and I will!" Draco hissed venomously.

Harriet sprang out of the chair and, leaning across the desk and placing a restraining hand on his left hand, she halted his progress on the letter. Draco looked up and glared daggers at her audacity.

"Please listen to me, Mr. Malfoy. This separation will hurt them more than any physical pain you might inflict upon them," Harriet implored him.

Draco's slate eyes blazed fiercely at her insinuation that his behaviour towards his employees was not better than the brutal one of his father.

"Oh no, I did not mean it like that," Harriet cried hysterically, biting his lips strongly enough to draw blood in frustration when she immediately apprehended how her husband had taken her words. "Please Mr. Malfoy, Vincent will only come to resent you if you do this to them. He served you faithfully all these years. You can't punish him this harshly for one mistake."

"Mrs. Malfoy, you are crossing a line. You are forgetting your place," Draco ground out severely, viciously jerking off her hold on his wrist.

Harriet stilled, a feeling of hurt bleeding through her emerald eyes for a moment before her face assumed a steadfast look. "No, Mr. Malfoy, this matter neither concerns your family nor your business," Harriet stated tersely, cradling her discarded hand against her chest with the other. "Marry them. If anyone could pursue Mr. Bulstrode to their union, it is you, Mr. Malfoy," she solicited with a great urge.

"You are insane!" Draco guffawed loudly. "Miss Bulstrode would never associate with Crabbe when she discovers his status under the Malfoy administration."

Nodding at him, "Millicent didn't know Vincent's status until the day I found them," Harriet admitted quietly. "That day I explained to her in the simplest of terms that Vincent Crabbe is not just your carriage driver but also your vassal. I also expounded on what being a vassal entails. In spite of his societal status, if Millicent continues to remain with him, then I don't believe anyone should interfere in their relationship."

A snort of disgust emitted from Draco. "I have met Miss. Bulstrode on a couple of occasions and I daresay she is as shrewd as Crabbe himself," he mocked disparagingly.

"Clearly, those two have been too monopolized by their carnal desires to comprehend the realities of life."

"Mr. Malfoy, it is not very gentlemanly of you to speak ill of a young woman!" Harriet admonished, directing a reproachful look at him.

"What I speak of are no false allegations, Mrs. Malfoy. Miss Bulstrode has ruined her family's reputation with her coquettish ways," Draco shot back scornfully.

"Mr. Malfoy!" Harriet rebuffed, her eyes flushing in incense. "Just because Millicent loves someone of lower rank, does not make her a fool or a w….erm...you know. You cannot help who you fall in love with."

Draco's brow arched incredulously at her last statement.

"Er.. that's …what I… have heard pe…people say," Harriet stammered out, having felt the strong, inexplicable need to clarify herself whilst a pink blush crept back on her cheeks when his gaze abruptly, sharply altered to a calculating one. "Besides, what is so wrong about people from different classes, marrying? After all, we did," Harriet persisted on her case.

Draco threw a disbelieving and offended glare at her. Harriet was comparing him to Vincent Crabbe, what an outrage! "Our marriage is a temporary arrangement--"

"A fact that no one but us knows," Harriet refuted before he could delve into that inexplicably painful subject again.

"Also in our case, I am providing you with the luxuries of the world. Can you say the same for Crabbe? Do you really believe that Miss Bulstrode would be happy to leave her moderately comfortable middle class lifestyle to come and live in a stable? Crabbe's wage is hardly sufficient for him. How do you think he will provide for his wife and the children that would soon follow considering their uncontrollable, licentious behaviours as of late? He is a coachman, there will be no promotions in his position within the servant hierarchy nor will there be in his income. He doesn't even have the independence to leave our employment if he has objections to our orders!" Draco contested with a hard sneer.

Harriet pursed her lips, considering his argument for a moment and then spoke in a reasonable tone as she held his fuming gaze with a calm one, "Well then, as his Master, evince your vassal with the opportunities to improve his financial status. Make him work hard as a punishment for his folly. Vincent is your ward; rise up to the position of his father figure and put him in the right passage to the life of a proper family man."

Rage momentarily faltered at her words, Draco stared at her in astonishment.

"But please do not separate them. Do not ruin them for the rest of their lives. I beg of you," Harriet beseeched him while her glittering eyes staring fervidly at him.

Disgruntled at being effected by his wife's incessant advocating of this ludicrous idea, Draco shot out of his chair and moved past her vision.

"Please Mr. Malfoy," were last words Draco heard as he stormed out of his study in the next instant.

* * *

Needless to say, the palpable tension between the young couple prevailed throughout the evening. Draco's taciturn disposition forced Harriet and Alexandra to keep their silence in his presence so as not to aggravate him further. Alexandra was, of course, curious to learn the cause but did not press for details, apprehending her grandson's none too accommodating demeanour and Harriet's uncommon reticence. She decided that whatever the reason, she would wait until one of them came to her with the explanation.

The prickly silence retained even as Harriet and Draco prepared to retire for that night.

* * *

Next morning, Harriet furtively eyed her husband during breakfast and but did not try to speak with him, fathoming his ill desire to entertain any kind of discussions if his unapproachable countenance were to be taken into consideration. Besides, Harriet had said everything she could think of last evening; and now she had no idea of what else she could say to make him consider her request in Crabbe's personal matter.

Harriet watched wearily as Draco left the Manor for the day, a lot earlier than usual. She then felt guilty for driving him away from his house with her relentless, pleading looks every time his smoky eyes caught her jade ones.

* * *

In an attempt to spare further strain on her nerves, Harriet threw herself in the task of preparing Christmas presents for her family. This method did not work as successfully as Harriet had hoped because of the foreboding thoughts about the future of Crabbe and his sweetheart that kept creeping back into her mind. By the time the afternoon hours had passed, too slow for her tastes, Harriet was in jitters to know her husband's verdict with regard to their coachman. When the clock stuck the hour of four, Harriet paced about in the parlour, having already instructed Landen to inform her directly upon Draco's arrival.

Before Landen could come and convey to her about Draco's return, Harriet espied her husband striding towards the stairs from within the parlour. Unable to muster the courage to step up to him and inquire about the matter, Harriet waited until Draco disappeared up the stairs before flitting out of the stone house towards the stables.

* * *

Almost half an hour later, Harriet found herself outside of Draco's dressing room, waiting for him to come out while controlling the urge to jump on the balls of her feet with excitement.

The instant Draco emerged from his private room, Harriet flung her arms around his neck, grinning in extreme delight. "Thank you, thank you very much, Mr. Malfoy," Harriet muttered, placing fervent kisses on his cheek whilst squeezing him tightly against her body. "You are too kind, Sir. Vincent told me what you did and he is ecstatic. I am sure Millicent must be crying in elation as well," she expressed while laughing exultantly as joyful tears prickled in her sparkling eyes.

"Mrs. Malfoy, do you always show your gratitude to the people who comply with your desires and whims with physical intimacy?" Draco sneered acerbically against her ear.

Harriet's eyes grew impossibly wide and she backed away from him with the same celerity with which she had launched at him. In the process, she noted his unresponsiveness to her embrace, the frigidness of his torso and his arms, which firmly stayed by his sides.

"What?" Harriet whispered, looking up at him in shock, hoping against hope that she had heard him wrong. Despite her question, the utter disgust on his aristocratic face was enough for her to comprehend what exactly he was implying; and she inhaled sharply.

Rigidly standing in his place, Draco saw as the bright glow in Harriet's eyes dimmed considerably and her face paled with a deep sense of hurt and humiliation. With a strangled sob of pain, Harriet flew out of the room within the next instant.

* * *

Draco did not encounter his wife for the rest of the afternoon. As he walked towards the family dining room for the evening meal, Draco was miffed at himself for feeling slightly uneasy at the prospect of facing her again but to his internal surprise, he did not spotted her there.

"Where is Harriet?" Alexandra inquired of him after five minutes had passed since Draco and she settled at the table and there was no sign of her.

Before Draco could respond that he didn't know, Harriet's personal maid, Nola entered the room and silently handed over an off-white note to Alexandra. Curious, she opened the note that read,

_Dear Grandma,_

_I am afraid I can't join you for the evening meal, as I am feeling rather unwell because of my period womanly course. I promise I will instruct Nola to bring me some food in my quarters a while later. I apologize for my absence at the dinner table, Grandma. I will see you tomorrow morning._

_Have a pleasant rest in the night._

_Harriet_

Alexandra simply gave a nod of acknowledgement to Nola who thereupon curtsied and left the room. Alexandra then motioned to Francis to serve the dinner.

In spite of his aspersion towards Harriet that afternoon, Draco furtively studied Alexandra's face trying to gleam the excuse that she has made for her absence since his grandmother did not seem inclined to divulge it to him. Draco was somewhat relieved to find that Alexandra's amiable demeanour towards him had not altered after reading that note, which he surmised, did not contain his wife's grousing of him like he had suspected.

As the hours passed with no sight of Harriet, Draco fought against fidgeting in his chair in the drawing room where Alexandra and he were ensconced after dinner. Draco inwardly sighed in relief when Alexandra finally announced that they should retire for the night. Firmly keeping his mind blank so as not to allow any kind of diffidence or guilt, Draco ascended the stairs and then meandered through the corridors with a slightly accelerated gait as he made his way to the master suite. As soon as he entered their private quarters, Draco sought Harriet, only to find the sitting room, the bedroom and the bathroom empty but his anxious scanning of their quarters ended when he saw the closed door of Harriet's dressing room.

Perceiving that his wife must be changing for the night, Draco took the opportunity to do the same. When he returned to their bedchamber in his nightclothes almost fifteen minutes later, Draco noticed the door to her room was still closed and Harriet nowhere to be seen.

Settling on a comfortable chair in the bedroom, Draco waited for her to emerge. Lost in the thoughts of what he was going to say when they faced each other, Draco did not notice her continued absence until more than an hour had passed. Frowning in worry, Draco approached the door to the dressing room and raised his fist to knock but the door slid open at the force of his hand. Feeling apprehensive about the state he might find her in, Draco cautiously pushed the oak door further open, to find the room devoid of human presence.

Cursing his wife for causing unnecessary stress on his mind, Draco grumpily stomped towards bed and nosily dropped his body on the sheets. The stubbornness of his character would not allow him to go searching for Harriet nor would it let him seek the servants to inquire after her. 'If she does not desire my presence, then I won't bother forcing myself in her vicinity,' Draco decided sourly.

Awaiting her return till late night, Draco did not realise when he drifted into a restless slumber.

* * *

Next morning, bright rays of the sun, though filtered to a soothing light by the glass windows, next by thick, velvety curtains and at last, by the bed draping, gently nudged Draco back to the land of conscious. Groggily opening his grey eyes, Draco blurrily looked at the drapes on the side where his wife slept. Suddenly something resting upon her white pillow caught Draco's eye; blinking the haze out of his rested eyes, Draco found it to be a note. With the next scouring glance, Draco found that the sheets and pillows on her side were completely undisturbed. Panic-stricken by the strong suspicion that Harriet never returned to their private chambers, Draco bolted into a sitting position and quickly snatched the note and flipped it open.

_Mr. Malfoy,_

_Despite your ill opinions with regard to the chastity of my virtue, my disposition would not allow me to break a given word. I will return._

_Harriet_

Whatever sleep still fogged Draco's mind vanished when it comprehended the sentiment that belied Harriet's few but curt words. Struck speechless, Draco sat on the bed for a long time in absolute silence, the note limply held in his nimble fingers.

* * *

**Author's note:** Poor Harriet. Draco finally managed to push her to the limit!!!

Onto the explanations then,

Land steward is a highest-ranking male servant. They were well educated as well as experienced in the matters of running the properties. The steward was the manager of the estate who hired and fired workers, settled tenant complaints, saw to the harvesting of crops, managed the timber, collected the rents and kept all the financial records. Wealthy men who had several estates hired stewards to look after them in their absence.

Malfoys chose to have a woman run their business instead of hiring a steward because they weren't trusting lot, especially in someone that wasn't their blood or family.

Like I aforementioned, a woman had the right to reject her suitors but not chose one of her liking, especially the one that did not approach her with a proposal. If Hermione had gone to the London then she would have daunting task of rejecting her everyone of her suitors which might have caused bad blood between the gentleman and her family.

In the 19th century, there were no concrete roads for travel, so the probability of the carriages slipping and tripping over was quite notable.

In those days, family's landed property usually went to the eldest son whilst small property was willed to the remaining sons; and they were expected to acquire respectable jobs to make a living.

Bernard Granger's insinuated that Ron's aim was to snatch their property along with their daughter: Hermione was their only child; other than the dowry she would be given at her marriage, the Granger's wealth would automatically go to her and her husband after her parents' demise, irrespective of the fact they were middle class themselves.

Ron's current income was such that, were he and Hermione were to live away from his parents, then all his income would be spent just for paying the rent for their house.

**Next chapter:** Harriet, Draco, Alexandra and others will realize something or another.


	23. Chapter 23: Missed

**LADY MALFOY**

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and everything related belongs to J. K. Rowling. And the places I mention, in the story do not belong to me.

**Author's note: **My hearty thanks to La baguette for beta-ing this chapter.

I really appreciate your wonderful responses, guys. Thank you so much.

I am so sorry for my long absence. I am currently going through one of those tough times of life. I did not expect it to affect my writing too but it did, to my utter frustration I must add. I have been writing this chapter for last two months and I only managed to write one-third of it. I have, however, decided to post what I have written so far, rather than make you wait longer. I am really sorry about that. I hope you will forgive my half-arsed attempt at this partial chapter.

I know that last chapter ended leaving a few questions for you. If this chapter doesn't clear those, then they will definitely be cleared in the next one, I promise. Again, I am sorry for making you all wait.

I have answered some of your repeated questions at the bottom. Please check it out.

**Warnings:** Alternate Universe, NON-MAGIC. Harry is a female. You will find swear words but quite seldom. I will add further warnings as story progresses.

**Chapter 23: Missed**

Once Draco had recovered a little from the shock of learning the news of his wife's unanticipated departure from Malfoy Manor, he felt a myriad of contradictory emotions surging through him: fear, anger and guilt being the most predominant ones. Guilt was the one emotion Draco had rarely felt and, when he did, he had truly hated entertaining it. But ever since he started associating with Harriet, he has been feeling that particular emotion more and more often, Draco realized with disgruntle; for criticizing his younger cousins, for disparaging his peers (Longbottom especially), for being too harsh with his employees at times and, for taking his frustrations out on his grandmother on seldom occasion.

Draco hated it; he hated that his wife had the ability to make him feel like he was a recalcitrant child and then, lecturing him on the wrongness of his behaviour. And whenever Draco behaved acerbically with his wife, Harriet would make him feel guilty without even saying a single word. But Draco firmly decided he would not let himself succumb to the pangs of the guilty conscious he seemed to have developed over the year of his marriage; no, not this time. Knowing that it would be futile to attempt to clear all the traces of guilt, Draco pushed the feeling to the very back of his mind and focused on the two other emotions.

For someone who always carried a bit of paranoia with himself, Draco presumed that he could detect the threat hidden between the lines of the note. This kind of distrust engendered Draco to fear for his grandmother's welfare and his own reputation if Harriet made good on ending their contract. Then the thought that Harriet would try to frighten him this way resulted in Draco narrowing his eyes into slits and sneering in fury. Draco chose to hold onto that feeling with a grim satisfaction that he could shift the blame onto his wife for their current situation until the rational side of his mind spoke up. If nothing else, Draco was undoubtedly certain of Harriet's love and devotion for her family. Ending this charade of theirs now would only cause vilification and destitution to the Weasley family, a fact that Harriet, Draco was sure, was well aware of, and she would do everything in her power to spare them such suffering. That piece of logic served to effectively banish the fear and anger from inside of him. Appeased with that assessment, Draco slid out of the bed and went about preparing for the day.

Dressed in a charcoal grey suit, Draco emerged into the bedroom. Upon descrying the partly ajar door to the Harriet's dressing room, Draco stilled at a sudden registry. He had no clue when his wife had left the Manor or where exactly she had gone. The note she had left for him answered neither of those questions. The idea that his wife may have left, unattended, the last night caused a cold sweat of fret to break about his body. If that had been the case, Draco knew not how to explain the circumstances to his grandmother. After a moment's thought, Draco postulated that Harriet at least respected Alexandra enough not to egress from the Manor without saying a word to her. This made Draco wonder about the note that Harriet had sent to Alexandra during the last dinner. 'Did that it say that Harriet was leaving the Manor?' Draco shook his head in the next instant. If that had been the case, Alexandra would surely have had inquired of him concerning Harriet's abrupt decision of decampment. Draco thought of summoning one of the servants and making inquires about his wife but quickly discarded it knowing that it would only serve to reveal the fact that Harriet had left the Manor without his, their Lord's prior knowledge or approval.

The worry for the safety of his wife's journey along with his grandmother's reaction to her vanishing act left Draco in a miff. Draco concluded that he had never met anyone who frustrated him more than Harriet Joan did and, that was saying something considering that he regularly dealt with characters like his parents, his Aunt Bella, Mrs. Parkinson, Mrs. Greengrass and their respective daughters and not to forget, Dolores Umbridge.

A short while later, Draco cleared his countenance of all the traces of trepidation and anxiety he was feeling within and left the privacy of the master suite to face his grandmother.

Despite his outward composure, Draco was committed not to display his apprehension when Alexandra, upon noticing his entry into the family dining room, silently regarded him.

"Good morning, Draco," Alexandra greeted at last as he took the seat at the head of the table.

"Morning, Grandmother," Draco replied, feigning nonchalance to her inquisitive expression. Draco felt mildly relieved to note the absence of ire in Alexandra's tone as well as her demeanour, a definite consequence if Harriet had blabbered out the reason for her sudden retreat to her family.

No more words were exchanged as they consumed their meal but Draco was well aware of the calculating looks Alexandra kept casting in his direction. Draco silently prayed that Alexandra wouldn't start asking questions regarding his wife for which he had no answers. Instead, Draco hoped that he could guilefully gather the information about Harriet from his grandmother without her being any the wiser. But to his misfortune, Alexandra seemed in no hurry to delve into the matter.

That wasn't the only reason why the silence during the breakfast bothered Draco; though he did not want to acknowledge it, he knew that it was mainly due to the absence of one particular person who sat to his right, everyday for the past year. Draco had gotten used to quietly listening (since he wasn't much of a conversationalist) to the inane chatter that his grandmother and his wife indulged in during meals; this sudden quiescence ill-settled him.

It was almost the end of breakfast when Francis announced Goyle's arrival and thereupon receiving Alexandra's permission, admitted the coachman inside.

Draco arched his brow in confusion upon seeing the windswept and flushed look on his grandmother's brawny coachman, especially since Goyle had no reason to leave the Manor. Suddenly, Draco felt a rush of alarm and concern rousing in his body upon conjecturing that Alexandra might have needed Dr. Derwent's services this morning until Goyle's uttered words reached his ears.

Goyle bowed first to Alexandra and then to Draco. "Sir, Madam, Mrs. Malfoy has been safely escorted to The Burrow," Goyle informed them.

Draco's expression cleared in comprehension. The strong suspicion that Draco had had about where Harriet might have gone was finally confirmed. A sense of relief washed over him upon learning that his wife had at least shown some self-preservation by waiting until the morning to leave, instead of giving into her rather well known impetuous nature and subjecting herself not only to the bitter cold but also to the other dangers of the dark.

"Good," Alexandra responded with a satisfied nod and then promptly dismissed her coachman.

Nodding dutifully, Goyle bowed to both of them once more before exiting the room.

Alexandra, then, shifted her gaze to Draco and opened her mouth to speak on the issue that they had both been delaying since they had meet for the day. Draco wondered whether his grandmother had intentionally waited for Goyle's return before broaching the subject. "I was quite bewildered when Harriet accosted me earlier this morning with an announcement that she was going to The Burrow and then, requested to borrow my carriage for the trip."

Draco deliberately kept his gaze on the plate, so as not to give away his ignorance on the matter.

Alexandra paused for a minute, watching her grandson, waiting for him to respond. When Draco didn't, Alexandra continued, "She would not listen to any of my advice to wait until the weather became a little more bearable or until you could personally consort her there. She seemed quite desperate to leave and wouldn't even remain for breakfast. Harriet did not receive any distressing news from Biddestone last evening, did she?"

"No," Draco answered honestly. He had no delusions that his wife had fled from the Manor for the sole purpose of escaping him, however disturbing he found it.

Alexandra nodded, but the befuddlement on her aged face sustained. "Harriet assured me that it wasn't the case. Also, this visit isn't for a day either if you take her luggage into consideration," she mused aloud and then, peering closely at him, she asked, "Draco, do you know the reason for her rather peculiar behaviour?"

Before Alexandra could finish her question, Draco opportunely stuffed his mouth with a piece of bread so that he could have a minute to think before answering his grandmother.

"Mrs. Malfoy wasn't content with her short call to the Weaselys the other day and voiced her desire to spend adequate amount of time with them. And I agreed," Draco said at last, deeming it a plausible lie.

"Hmm…Harriet wanting to sojourn with the Weasleys is understandable, but that still doesn't explain her haste this morning. She had not once mentioned to me about her embarkation to Biddestone yesterday," Alexandra pointed out, staring intently at him, trying to read the emotions veiled behind his expressionless facade. "And why would she insist on taking my carriage with her?"

'She is angry with me. Of course, she wouldn't want to take my carriage,' Draco thought surly, starting to get annoyed again with his prideful wife for putting him in this predicament. Outwardly, Draco wanted to shrug in response but he knew that his grandmother wouldn't be satisfied. "I told her that I have a meeting in the factory this morning," Draco lied again without a change in his cool guise.

The expression on Alexandra's face rapidly transformed into one of askance. "Draco, your dedication towards the family business is admirable, but neglecting your wife in the process is not acceptable, at all!" Alexandra admonished him. In addition to the apparent desperation, Alexandra had seen the pain lingering in the depths of those beryl eyes that morning, having cared to look beyond Harriet's reassuring smile.

"Neglecting?" Draco repeated incredulously, his forehead furrowed deeply as he stared at Alexandra. "What do you mean, Grandmother?"

"The other day, I was adverse to the idea of Harriet travelling to Biddestone on her own. But Harriet had been restless with anxiety and desperation to reach her dear friend in a time of need. I acquiesced albeit reluctantly, confident of your assurance to retrieve her back. Did you keep your word?" Alexandra demanded of him.

Draco opened and then closed his mouth, not knowing how to answer that. "But Mrs. Malfoy had returned to the Manor, safe and sound," Draco argued unsuccessfully after a long, awkward pause.

"You could not have known that for sure, Draco. Why didn't you detour to The Burrow before arriving at the Manor?" Alexandra asked him, her gaze stern.

"I…." Draco flattered gracelessly. Yes, he had promised Harriet that morning that he would personally escort her back to the Manor, but in the face of Crabbe's faux pas, he had completely forgotten about it. His sole focus had been on reaching the Manor where he would, finally, be able to drop his mask of unperturbed composure and take his vassal to task for his transgression. Draco hadn't realised about having broken his word until his grandmother brought it to his notice. "I was preoccupied that afternoon," Draco defended himself; fully knowing how lame it would sound to her.

"Precisely. You didn't have time to accompany your wife to her maiden family then, and nor do you have it today," Alexandra surmised, shaking her head at him in disapproval.

Hearing the great disappointment in her grandmother's tone, Draco started to get frustrated. He wanted to retort that Harriet, too, hadn't waited at The Burrow for him to come and take her back. Eyeing the acute expression on Alexandra's face, Draco, however, wisely decided to keep his arguments to himself.

Needless to say, a tense silence lapsed between them as they listlessly finished the rest of the meal.

'Charade or not, this marriage is turning out to be nothing but trouble,' Draco thought resentfully. Despite his misgivings, Draco had proceeded with this union, just to make his grandmother happy. From his past experiences, Draco had learnt that act of kindness would never pay off and this whole situation was only serving to prove his point. To make matters worse, he has been fated to be tied down with someone as challenging (but not in a way he desired) as Harriet Potter. Draco continued to curse his wife as they quietly vacated the table a few minutes later.

"I will see you in the afternoon, Grandmother," Draco said stiffly. Bowing to her in farewell, Draco swiftly turned and strode towards the door.

Alexandra stopped him in his tracks with a query, "Are you aware, darling, that Harriet had briefly visited the factories before she journeyed to her village?"

"What?" Draco sharply pivoted to face his grandmother; his bafflement cracking through his perpetually maintained poise.

"I thought not. Otherwise the sense of consideration for your wife's safe return wouldn't have slipped from your mind," Alexandra remarked with clear reprehend.

"What are you talking about, Grandmother?" Draco demanded impatiently, walking back and halting in front of Alexandra.

Alexandra explained with an earnest gaze about how they had worried about him when Vincent did not return to the Manor even after several hours and, how Harriet had taken the initiative to retrace his path to the factories and discover his state of being herself.

'Then why didn't Mrs. Malfoy come inside? How come I remained ignorant of her visit?' Draco would have questioned Alexandra had his mind not immediately supplied the memory of Harriet's very first visit to the factories and the words she had uttered in the privacy of his office. _Don't worry, Mr. Malfoy. I won't step inside your precious factories next time._ Draco thought hard on the events of the day before yesterday and remembered descrying Dean who had come to serve the afternoon meals to the children and deduced that his wife might have used him as an informant.

Draco felt sorry that his grandmother, especially with her heart's condition, had to experience such stress on his behalf, even though he had no fault in it. "I am sorry, Grandmother," Draco said solicitously.

Alexandra shook her head, dismissing his words. "Harriet had ensured me of your welfare within two hours of her departure," she asserted and was now looking at him meaningfully.

For an intelligent man like himself, it did not take much time or effort for Draco to understand Alexandra's implication. Despite the concerns of her best friend that had been ailing her at that moment, his wife still had taken the time to confirm his well-being. Pleasant warmth burst out from the pit of his stomach at this knowledge but before he could consider the feeling further, the conclusion of Alexandra's implication brought him short: That Draco had failed to return the courtesy. 'Once again,' Draco added to himself with an internal wince. Draco fought hard not to allow himself to be chagrined, but failed spectacularly. 'Like I already don't have a reason to feel guilty with regard to my wife, you had to go and give me a couple more, Grandmother,' Draco thought gloomily as he left the room without a word.

* * *

The Weasleys, who were lounging in the living room waiting for the breakfast call, were pretty surprised, to say the least, to find Harriet, saddled with luggage at the doorstep. Whilst the boys were thrilled to receive their sister, Arthur and Molly simply looked stunned. But the state of shock did not last long in the case of head of the house, and Arthur swiftly engulfed Harriet in his arms, ecstatic to have his greatly missed daughter back in The Burrow. Molly, however, immediately became suspicious at Harriet's sudden appearance.

When she awakened that morning, Harriet had felt the urgent need to be away from the Manor. After being subject to such a vitriolic remark from her husband, Harriet had sought refuge in the private study that had been allocated to her for personal use. It hadn't been until the next morning that Harriet realised that she had cried herself to sleep there. In addition to the sadness she had felt pervading her heart once more as she remembered last afternoon's episode, Harriet had been mortified to discover that their butler, Francis had come inside the room to ensure that the fire in the hearth prevailed throughout the night. Harriet at least hoped that Francis had not seen the tear steaks that she had found dried upon her cheeks. Though she managed to gather some composure, Harriet had found herself thoroughly unwilling to face her husband. Harriet had felt a vehement desire to flee to a place where she could nurse her wound in peace, a place that did not fall under the ownership of the very man who had given it. And the Burrow was the only place she had come up with.

Despite her extreme reluctance, Harriet had recognised the need to return to the master suite to at least pack her clothes. Mustering the courage, Harriet had padded through the corridors that had been steadily illuminating with the faint rays of winter sun. Upon entering their bedroom, Harriet had deliberately kept her gaze away from the king-size bed and quietly slipped into the bathroom. Refreshed, when Harriet had exited the bathroom and made her way towards her dressing room, her gaze accidentally landed on the bed and in that brief moment, she had caught sight of her slumbering husband through a large gap between the drapes. In the next instant, Harriet had felt an incredible anger well up from every fibre of her body. That her husband should experience a peaceful sleep after blithely spewing such a nasty remark on her virtue was intolerable to her. Burning with rage, Harriet had strode toward the writing table situated in the sitting room to write her 'dear' husband a note with full intention of expressing her reaction to his words and then, apprising him with the news of their broken contract. But when she reached to the point of wording the conclusion, Harriet had wavered, a single image of Alexandra making her pause.

After several tortured moments, Harriet had helplessly acknowledged that she could not bring herself to be responsible for causing the older woman, whom she has come to love dearly over the past year, the heartache that would inevitably result were the truth of their marriage revealed. In addition to her family's suffering, Harriet had comprehended that this action of hers would only serve to make Alexandra miserable in the last years of her life. At last, Harriet had crumpled the parchment into a ball and tossed it in the flames and then, wrote a brief note, ending it with a promise to return to the Manor.

Packed and dressed, Harriet had summoned Nola and Marie to her study to leave out the instructions to be followed in her absence. Harriet had wondered with a brief spite, why she couldn't simply leave like she wanted to, but then, she had remembered the promise she had made to Alexandra to administer the Malfoy household. Harriet had resolutely decided to keep that word for as long as she held the title of the Malfoy Mistress. To Nola, Harriet had instructed, to ensure that the food was supplied to the children like always, whilst to their housekeeper, Marie, Harriet had given several instructions on smooth running of the house and then concluded with the order to approach Alexandra, should a situation arise that needed to be dealt with immediately. Half an hour later, when Harriet had descended the stairs and entered Alexandra's quarters, it had become a daunting task for her to convince the older woman that the only reason for her hurriedly decided vacation to Biddestone was because she had been profoundly missing her family; a partial truth.

But as Harriet travelled to her destination, she had recognised that she did not want her family to discover the truth behind her arrival. Throughout the journey, Harriet had deliberated on possible explanations she could present to her family so that they wouldn't worry over her.

"I was disappointed with my hasty call the other day, that I did not get the opportunity to meet you all. And I realised just how much I have been missing you. So, I decided to come and spend few days here." Harriet repeated the same excuse she had given Alexandra before she had departed from the Manor that morning, all the while maintaining a bright smile upon her face.

"Of course darling, but you did not have to expose yourself to the nasty cold of the morning," Molly disapproved instantly with a frown. With thirty-one years of experience in marital life at her disposal, Molly could shrewdly deduced only one reason for a woman's appearance at her maiden house without any prior notice: the woman had been engaged in a serious altercation with either her husband or her in-laws or perhaps both. In Harriet's case, the in-law she lived with, was Lady Alexandra Malfoy. Even in her dreams, Molly could not imagine Lady Alexandra partaking in quarrels with her granddaughter-in-law. So, that left Lord Malfoy, her son-in-law.

Harriet suppressed the urge to squirm in her chair under her mother's suspicious gaze. By now the family had moved to the dining area and were currently seated at the table. "I wanted to see Father and my brothers before they departed to their respective workplaces, Mother," Harriet muttered demurely, causing the men around her to bestow her with warm grins.

Despite the innocent look Harriet was giving her, Molly did not want to believe her. "Harry, did you journey here by yourself?"

Understanding her mother's implication, Harriet managed to produce a sheepish smile and murmured, "Mr. Malfoy has a meeting this morning and I couldn't wait to come here."

Molly pursed her lips in discontent but decided to give her daughter the benefit of the doubt. Molly distinctly remembered the first year of Harriet's arrival at The Burrow, how Arthur and she had discovered their new daughter's tendency to conceal her problems from others and then, secretly deal with them by herself despite her young age. Molly remembered how long and how much patience and gentle persuasion it had taken her husband and herself to bring Harriet out of her shell and impress upon her to approach and entrust them with her concerns and troubles at all times. It hadn't been an easy task, Molly remembered, but Harriet had gradually improved at seeking their help over the years. Though it didn't stop Arthur and Molly from worrying that their daughter would relapse. Disregarding the genial front Harriet was displaying, Molly pledged to observe her over the following days before coming to a conclusion. If she found out that her suspicions held some credit, Molly would then counsel her daughter and help her resolve whatever conflict had occurred between her daughter and her son-in-law before it could lead to a chasm between the young couple.

Meanwhile, Arthur watched his wife with his forehead creased as she subjected Harriet to an inquisition instead of being delighted by her visit. The boys, however, remained ignorant of the tension between their mother and sister, their focus singularly held by the tantalizing food spread over the table. Throughout breakfast, Harriet found it hard to participate in the jaunty atmosphere around her when she was still hurting from the intangible injury to her heart. Harriet managed to retain a fake smile upon her face in front of her family, nonetheless.

* * *

'Oh, what a terrible fate it is for a woman to discover that her husband has always viewed her as nothing but a dirty wench,' Harriet thought with a pained expression as she slowly leaned her head sideways on the window frame and dully stared out at the icicle-covered trees of the orchard, having retired to what used to be her and Ginny's room later that morning.

Harriet stewed over the thoughts of her husband, pondering what could have founded him to utter such an allegation about her. For one thing, her agreement to their contract; to pose as his wife for a stipulated time frame should be sufficient to make such an impression, Harriet reckoned with distress. Draco's words reminded Harriet of one particular kind of female, that she had heard her mother and brothers calling 'scarlet woman' in her girlhood. But, she hadn't learnt the true meaning of that word until couple of years ago when she had accidentally overheard one of Mrs. Smith's gossip sessions. Harriet had heard her describing them as women who offered unspeakable, physical pleasures to men in exchange of blunt and how Mr. Moor, a middle-aged man of notable wealth who lived at the far side of Biddestone, sought such women on each of his visits to Town.

Upon reflection of her situation, Harriet conceded with despondency, mingled with utter shame that she was no different from those women. After all, Harriet had agreed to become a man's companion for a certain period of time in exchange for saving her family from a financial disaster. Irrespective of her explicit condition regarding physical intimacy, Harriet would have had no choice but to submit if her husband had demanded she fulfil the conjugal duties of a spouse. A possibility of which, Harriet had been well aware when she had agreed to their arrangement. Yet, she had proceeded with it, singularly yet tentatively trusting Draco's gentlemanly word to sustain her chastity for as long as she desired. By the time this assimilated, Harriet became pale; she briefly closed her eyes and bit her lower lip, hard, to stop it from violent quivering.

'Oh, how much of a fool I had been, for not recognising Mr. Malfoy's true perception of my character. If it was, indeed, the case, then that meant that Draco had been harbouring such assessment of me since our first, proper meeting at Blaise's residence,' she thought, distraught, her eyes glistening with tears. Harriet's mind then recalled how Draco hadn't returned her embrace at that time. Harriet tried to recollect all the times when they had engaged in some form of physical contact; and she could not emerge with a single occasion where Draco had touched her without any prompting, either by the situation or by the people that had surrounded them. Even then, Draco had not once crossed the boundaries of propriety. Every voluntary hand clasping or even an embrace had been initiated by her and, each time her husband had shielded away from her, Harriet realised with a dark flush of mortification. Now, Harriet had ruefully found out that there never had been any kind of threat to her virginity from her husband.

Expressing one's intense feeling whether joy or pain with a physical gesture had been one of the many things Harriet had been sorely inexperienced in when she was brought to The Burrow for the first time. Harriet vaguely remembered the moments she had become envious of her cousin, Dudley when her Aunt Petunia would affectionately ruffle his hair, caress his forehead or kiss his cheeks. Harriet recalled one particular memory of a spring afternoon: Petunia had been preparing to take Dudley to the nearby park. Harriet remembered watching Petunia adjust her cloak around her shoulders and then lovingly taking Dudley's chubby hand in her own. With all the naiveté of a child, Harriet remembered her younger self innocently slipping her small hand in her Aunt's free one, only to find herself on the floor in the next instant, with a painful sting across her cheek. Harriet vividly remembered, even after all these years, Petunia's hate-filled sneering words before they had departed to the park. No one would ever want to suffer the touch of a filthy little chit like you; always be mindful of that! Having been in an impressible age of five, Harriet had taken that lesson seriously and had always been carefully to abide by it until she had met the Weaselys who frequently treated her to familial kisses and embraces, tender gestures that Harriet had returned with obvious inhabitations.

Like with many of her Aunt's 'lessons', it took few years for Harriet to detangle it from her mind. Even then, Harry could not bring herself to express her feelings in such a manner unless she shared a deep bond with the other person. The Weasleys and Hermione had been the only recipients of it. 'Then why, oh why did I behave that intimately with Mr. Malfoy? These compulsive acts of mine must have only served to solidify his perception,' Harriet bemoaned pitifully, burying her face in her cold, trembling palms. 'Because he IS your husband. It is not wrong of you to desire his touch of care and affection,' her inner voice, which sounded a lot like her mother supplied in a kind, soothing voice. Harriet shook her head, which was still held in her hands, to banish that line of thought. Instead, Harriet wondered if there might have been any truth in Petunia's statement whether she had been too quick in relinquishing that opinion.

A long pause later, Harriet drew her pale face up and took a deep, shuddering breath and, with eyes still shut, willed back the tears. Overwhelmed under the weight of all these broodings, Harriet felt the exhaustion plaguing both her body and mind. Trudging to the bed, Harriet tiredly lay on it and then, curling her body in a foetal position under the quilt, she drifted into a fitful sleep thereafter. It was Nancy, their maid who woke her up later that afternoon for Luncheon.

* * *

Once Harriet gathered her bearings enough to be more aware of her surroundings, she noticed that the bedroom was completely devoid of the belongings that she had left behind after her marriage.

Harriet immediately approached her mother, inquiring after them.

"I had packed your things and safeguarded them in my room, dear," Molly informed her, not meeting her eyes.

Harriet did not ask why she needed to do that. Harriet could quite well fathom the person and the situation that would have forced Molly to do such a thing. Harriet did not want to cause more distress to her mother by pressing further and making her voice the reasons.

Pushing her marital woes aside, Harriet resolved to enjoy the company of her family, but the memory would keep crawling back to the forefront of her mind, leaving her internally struggling to shroud her despair and maintain outward composure.

Harriet's mind reverted into that state, especially when she found herself alone. On the first night of her stay, Harriet found herself experiencing this depression when she had to spend the night in the room, all by herself. Over the past nine years, Harriet had fallen into a habit, one immensely appreciated by her, of sharing a room, first with Ginny and then, with her husband. She had absolutely hated the grim solitude of her attic room when she lived with the Dursleys.

* * *

Draco returned to the Manor later that afternoon in a grouchy mood. All day he had been plagued with thoughts of his wife, constantly diverting his concentration from business. His peevish state of mind dwindled when Draco noticed the quiescent atmosphere of the house. The only thing that could account for it was the severe lack of Alexandra and Harriet's conversation coming from the drawing room, which had greeted him every day for past year when he had entered the foyer after work.

Instead of making his way directly to the master suite like he usually did, Draco strolled to the drawing room where he found his grandmother, reading a book, sitting at her usual place. Despite himself, Draco's grey eyes flicked to the empty chairs set across the said sofa. A sudden vision flashed before his mercurial eyes, of his wife, upon noticing his entry, quickly standing and greeting him with an effervescent smile before eagerly inviting him for spot of a tea and snacks. Shaking his head to dislodge the image, Draco softly called Alexandra's attention. "Greetings, Grandmother."

Glancing up at him, Alexandra asked, "Oh Draco, did you just arrive?"

Draco simply nodded in agreement, still standing at his position by the doorway.

"How was your day?" Alexandra enquired curiously.

"Uneventful," Draco replied and then, reciprocated with some hesitation, "Yours?"

"Mundane." Alexandra smiled to indicate that she was merely jesting but Draco caught a glimpse in her watery blue eyes that spoke differently.

In silence, Alexandra patiently awaited her grandson to speak again. Meanwhile, Draco looked back at her, feeling apprehensive that she might still be holding displeasure with him from earlier. "I shall change my attire and join you for tea," he said after a moment.

Noticing a slight question in his voice, Alexandra smiled at him in reassurance and said, "I would like that, Darling."

Draco nodded in response, bowed, and disappeared.

* * *

Half-hour later found Draco and Alexandra seated in the drawing room with tea service placed between them. Offering a cup to Draco and then taking one for herself, Alexandra opened the conversation, to his internal relief. "You have yet to apprise me of the events that transpired on the day before yesterday, Draco? Am I right in believing that, somehow, Vincent had been in the centre of it?"

Draco nodded in agreement and then briefly recounted the incident of Crabbe and Millicent's discovery by her father and the altercation that had ensued. Though Draco was irritably aware that he was being selfish by purposefully omitting his wife's involvement in it, he simply concluded his speech by informing Alexandra of how he had resolved the issue in the end.

Alexandra looked astonished at first, upon learning of the way her grandson had handled the matter, but a proud, bright smile soon unfolded on her wrinkled face as she gazed at him.

A companionable silence settled between them as they sipped their tea while watching the snow falling through the glass windows, each lost in their thoughts.

Placing her now empty cup back on the table, Alexandra turned back to her grandson and said, "Draco, I have been thinking of throwing a ball on one of this Christmas's days."

"A ball, Grandmother?" Draco drawled, an objecting frown already assuming his face.

"Yes, Draco," Alexandra confirmed firmly and, before he could argue, she added reasonably, "We cannot allow our personal issues to hinder our social commitments. We haven't had a celebratory affair since this summer."

"Yes, but…." Draco trailed off, floundering in voicing his concerns for her without causing her any offence.

Alexandra hid her smile, understanding his distress. "If your only worry is about my health, sweetheart, then you can relax right now. Harriet is quite capable of organizing the event. Of course, my suggestions and guidance, now and then, wouldn't go amiss."

Draco could no longer protest, having been silenced into astonishment at hearing the sheer confidence in his grandmother's tone and words that his wife would be returning to the Manor before Christmas.

All through the evening, Alexandra kept bringing up Harriet in every conversation they engaged in, as if afraid that Draco would forget her. It left Draco feeling utterly perplexed. Intent on doing just the contrary, Draco contrived to focus on the bright side of his wife's absence. Upon entering the master suite, Draco tried to relish the fact that he could, finally, have the quarters all to himself. Upon retiring to the bed later that night, Draco's satisfaction at having the whole bed to himself, however, deflated a little after a few waking moments. He fancied himself indifferent to the lack of Harriet's nightly greeting or her reliable, breathing presence on the bed by his side, for that matter. Draco spent a long time, twisting and turning on the mattress, unable to find a comfortable position to sleep in. To him, the bed somehow felt colder, despite the maid's application of a hot brick and the abundantly burning fire in the hearth.

Staring at the canopy, Draco could not comprehend why Harriet's absence should bother him this much, especially since they never engaged in any physical contact, let alone engage in sexual activities. Not a second passed before he finished making this observation than his inner voice supplied slyly, 'It's the void left by your wife, Draco; absence of heat emanated by her body that used to seep through the covers and pleasantly warm the bedding for you.'

With a loud growl at his treacherous mind for immediately following those words with an image of Harriet's lascivious yet warm body, Draco flipped onto his front and stuffed his face in the pillows. With eyes clamped shut, Draco tried to empty his mind of all thoughts and, desperately hoped for a dreamless sleep. Unfortunately for him, his fate wasn't any more kind.

* * *

The issue of Ronald and Hermione's engagement came as a saving grace for Harriet. It provided a bit of distraction in which she could concentrate on others' problems instead of her own irresolvable ones. The third day of her stay fell on Sunday; Arthur and Molly took the opportunity during the afternoon to finally visit the Grangers to discuss their children's union. When they returned home, Molly told them with apparent scorn that Bernard Granger has refused to make their engagement official until Harriet kept her word. Arthur did not seem pleased at the idea of taking advantage of Harriet's current status to achieve an employment for his son, but he did not verbalise this disapproval for the sake of Ron and Hermione's felicity.

Initially, Harriet had intended to ask Draco to find a desirable job for her brother, but Ronald had watered her designs down by firmly declaring his disinclination to work with his brother-in-law, once more when Harriet had approached her brother to make him reconsider his decision. At that time, Harriet had been annoyed with Ron for making things complicated for her.

But after much deliberation, Harriet conceded to herself that it would be in the best interests of everyone involved if Ron wasn't employed under her husband. After all, this kind of affiliation would only become uncomfortable for all, when Draco and she were no longer together. And knowing her husband like she did, Draco would rather discharge Ron than deal with the inconvenience on a daily basis, she convinced herself. Harriet certainly did not want her brother to become unemployed at the same time as she would be getting separated from her husband. Therefore, Harriet searched through her mind for all the members of upper class society, with whom she had established connections since her marriage. Needless to say, Harriet could only come up with handful of people and, among these, she trusted even fewer to not speculate or even question her reluctance to utilise her affluent husband's assistance in the matter. Finally, a name popped into her mind.

Lord Sirius Black

The more Harriet thought about him, the more confident she become in his ability to help Ronald, without making a fuss. With a satisfied sigh, Harriet sat down to compose a letter to her Uncle Sirius, elaborating on her request.

* * *

It took three days for Harriet to recover, at least partly, from the events of that afternoon. Only when Harriet felt certain that she would not betray the hurt and anger caused by her husband, did Harriet contrive to write to Alexandra, ensuring the older woman of her wellness.

The Weasleys were ensconced in the living room after dinner when Harriet sat down to compose the letter. Arthur and Ron were engaged in a game of chess; Molly was busily knitting by the fireplace while Fred and George, huddled in the far corner, were discussing their products amongst themselves in hushed tones.

Immersed in her writing, Harriet did not notice Fred and George sneaking up from behind her. Harriet jumped out of her skin when she heard Fred shouting in her ear. "Writing a letter to the dear husband, eh?"

"Fred!" Recovering from the startle quickly, Harriet twisted round in her chair, to smack her brother. George took advantage of the moment of her inattention to pull the letter from under her hand from the other side.

"Missing him already, are you?" George piped while fluttering the parchment teasingly up beyond her reach.

Leaping to her feet, Harriet held her hand, palm up in front of him and demanded with an annoyed look, "Give it back, George!"

"Nay," George shook his head with a mischievous glint in his eyes as Fred moved to stand next to him with a huge grin and added with a mock-deep sigh, his free hand dramatically placed over his heart, "Let's see what sonnets you used to describe your love and longing for our formidable but genteel brother-in-law first."

Harriet's felt her jaw drop and heat bloom across her cheeks while Arthur chided from his seat, "Return it to your sister, boys. It isn't proper to read other's correspondence."

Regaining her composure a minute later, Harriet internally shrugged to herself and then moved her chin a little, motioning to her brothers to carry on with their plan. Fred frowned at her nonchalance while George held the letter in front of them to read, unheeding of their father's words.

"Well, let's see, Dearest Grandma….." George stilled and then, snapping his gaze back at his sister, he stated in a whine, "This is a letter to Lady Malfoy."

"Yes." Harriet nodded in agreement and then, from the corner of her eye, she saw Molly watching her with keen interest. "I was planning to write to Mr. Malfoy after I finished this," Harriet lied after a pause and then, taking the parchment loosely held in George's hand, she added, narrowing her eyes at them, "But now, I know not to do so in your presence."

Mildly disappointed, the red headed twins sauntered back to their previous positions while Ron pointedly snickered at them, pleased to witness their failure. His amusement, however, ended when they returned his guffaw with twin evil glowers that promised retribution.

Shaking her head at their backs, Harriet sat back in the chair and resumed her task.

* * *

Later that night, Harriet sat at the table in the bedroom, staring at the cream-coloured parchment spread out on the desktop before her. Minutes passed and Harriet could not come up with anything other than reproachful words to write to Draco. In the end, feeling a little vengeful, Harriet folded the blank parchment and slid it in the envelope and addressed it to her husband. Harriet wouldn't have bothered making an effort to write him one if she didn't believe that her mother would make a conscious point to note the number of letters Harriet was dispatching to the Manor the next morning. This intuition spurred from numerous but subtle inquires Molly had subjected Harriet to about her marital life since her arrival, much to the younger woman's annoyance and discomfort.

The moment Harriet had entered The Burrow, a single glance at a searching-looking Molly, told her that she was suspicious. Harriet was knowledgeable about Molly's ability to spot a woman with conjugal problems. Harriet had her work cut out for her, assuring her mother of otherwise in her own life.

* * *

Back at Malfoy Manor the next morning, a look of utter shock flashed across Draco's face when Landen approached him with another one of his wife's correspondence after having handed one to his grandmother. Glad to have the footman blocking Alexandra's view of him for the brief instant, Draco swiftly schooled his features into a neutral expression as he accepted the letter. His pulse escalated as Draco stared at his address in Harriet's handwriting on the envelope. With the apprehension that Harriet had written to inform him that she has changed her mind and that their arrangement could no longer be continued, and the anxiety and unconscious hope that she had written to apprise him of her design to return to the Manor, Draco gingerly broke the seal. Unfolding the parchment, Draco blinked in surprise at finding it blank. Stifling the immediate urge to turn the letter around and thus, drawing Alexandra's attention, Draco squinted his eyes and tried to see through the paper for ink imprints. The parchment was thin and rough, Draco absently noted, clearly not the one of the quality that the Malfoys were accustomed to use. He came to the conclusion it was just a plain, unwritten sheet. Draco did not know whether to feel offended or grateful that Harriet had, at least, not composed him a hate-filled letter in retaliation.

Draco quickly stuffed it back in the envelope before Alexandra could notice what was amiss with his correspondence.

After finishing reading her correspondence, Alexandra lifted her gaze to Draco, only to find him watching her intently. "What did Harriet write to you, Draco?" she enquired, nonplussed at his inactivity.

"I shall read it later, Grandmother," Draco answered succinctly.

"Of course," Alexandra said knowingly, casting a teasing smile at him.

Alexandra looked decidedly cheerful, probably relieved that no antagonism between him and Harriet had been the cause of her abrupt leave, Draco observed uneasily. 'Like always, my wife has taken care to assuage my grandmother's fears and worries, completely disregarding the effect her ways to ensure the same, would have on my sensibilities,' Draco thought bitterly.

Later that day, Draco made an effort to compose a reply to his wife, intending to actually put words in it. But the perception that his uncertain pleasantries and unenthusiastic inquires after the Weasleys' welfare would be overlooked by Harriet, in search of his apologies and then, promptly dismissed when she find none, made him send back a empty parchment.

* * *

To keep their respective families satisfied, Harriet and Draco continued to exchange letters, as if adhering to an unspoken agreement. Every time, Harriet would open her husband's correspondence, secretly hoping to read his apologies or his laments for making such an allegation or at least, the news of his visitation to Biddestone to consort her back to the Manor. Meanwhile, Draco would unfold his wife's letter, anticipating the news of her arrival. Both found themselves equally disappointed.

* * *

It had been exactly ten days since Harriet's vamoose; Draco could not help counting. In those days, Draco found himself frequently pondering Harriet and their marriage, against his will. Draco remembered two reasons, two very strong reasons as why he had been, and still was averse to the idea of marriage. Firstly, Draco was afraid, he conceded at least to himself, that the woman who became his wife would start interfering in the non-household issues (like his mother did with his father), matters that she has no reason to concern herself with in the first place. The same fear had been the driving force for Draco to include such an explicit condition in their marriage contract. And despite promising to abide by it, Harriet kept breaking the rule, time and again. Resultantly, Draco found himself being constantly influenced by Harriet and her ideals. Previously where he used to make ruthless decisions without any second thoughts, he found himself rethinking many of his preconceptions and opinions, and also, started considering the effect his decisions would have on the others involved.

Draco could clearly imagine the reaction of his father, were he to witness these changes in him. He could picture Lucius curling his lips at him in disgust and harshly spitting the words, 'You are going soft, Draco!'. This enlightenment, on the fatal afternoon he had been returning to the Manor, made way to kindle within him a combination of resentment and outrage towards his wife. 'It was foolish of me not to have foreseen this,' Draco chastised himself internally. He should have realised that Harriet Potter would never be the compliant wife that he had been desirous for. He should have realized the very moment Harriet had made the decision to sacrifice her life, and had approached him to save her adopted family in lieu of moderately peaceful and content marriage (a dream of almost every maiden). Draco should have comprehended then that for a woman to make such a compromise, she would have to be immeasurably brave and determined. 'True to this assessment, Harriet turned out to be one of those women who is steadfast in transforming her ideas and beliefs into actions,' Draco acknowledged and added to himself wryly, 'and thus making my life more complicated than it already is.'

Draco refused to entertain, let alone consider that his vexation at Harriet may have stemmed from the jealously that had been steadily amassing inside of him for several months now. This fleeting reminder led him to think of his second reason to avoid marriage in the first place. Draco paused, and then shook his head firmly, no, he would not contemplate the last cause that had succeeded in completing the destruction of his faith in a relationship, the kind that is entrenched between a man and a woman, on the grounds of attraction, physical or otherwise.

On the late afternoon of that day, Draco received a social call from Blaise. Ever since Harriet's flight, Draco had been anticipating Blaise to storm through the Manor doors and start denouncing him for tormenting Harriet. The discernment that Blaise always seemed to favour Harriet over him, even though their friendship had been longer, left Draco inwardly grumbling churlishly.

Draco's anxiety at facing his best friend had turned out to be futile, for Blaise had reacted with surprise at his admission of Harriet's vacation. To Draco's internal relief, Blaise took the news at its face value and then smiled understandingly to himself, probably presuming the same reason that his aristocratic friend had presented to his grandmother.

Afterwards, Blaise told Draco the reason for his visitation. In a rare display of his boundless ebullience, Blaise informed his best friend of his impending fatherhood. After accepting Draco's calm but sincere felicitation, Blaise voiced his disappointment at losing the opportunity to share his elation with Harriet, but he recovered soon and declared his design to call upon her at The Burrow.

'I haven't seen Mrs. Malfoy in the last ten days, you should have even lesser privilege to do so, Blaise!' Draco internally snapped in anger but Blaise was so immersed in his euphoria to notice the furious scowl that flitted across Draco's face. 'Why can't you just bloody leave my wife alone?'

* * *

Harriet found reprieve from the agonising thoughts of her marriage as well as her craving for Alexandra's presence in a pastime of making Christmas presents for the family, both maiden and marital. With little money left to her disposal, Harriet could not afford to buy the gifts this time. Alternatively, Harriet decided to hand-make the gifts and, in order to compensate for their high expense, she chose baroque patterns whether for sewing or knitting, which required meticulous concentration. This kind of precise work kept Harriet from drowning into the well of despair.

Molly, at first, had been bewildered at seeing Harriet diligently working on her embroidery. Molly remembered the time when she had taken the task of teaching sewing and knitting to her two daughters. She remembered how much Harriet hated sitting at one corner and doing needlework when her brothers ventured out to play Cricket. Her sprightly daughter's discontent showed in the form of lack of interest and thus resulted in terrible performance. In the end, an exasperated Molly had come up with a wonderful idea of striking a bargain with her: Harriet could join her brothers in their game if she sincerely worked to learn the art of needling. This day, however, Molly gaily joined her daughter with her own knitting, assisting Harriet with her work when she called for help.

Over the past days of Harriet's stay, Molly noticed the changes in her daughter, some obvious and others subtle. One major change in Harriet, Molly acceded to herself, was that of her demeanour, which had mellowed a lot. Their girl, who used to imitate her brothers in every way she possibly could, now rightly behaved like a Lady of respectable stature. Molly had observed with some amusement and also with a little sadness, how her sons struggled to identify the young woman with that of Harry, their animated, zealous sister at times.

Determined to keep herself occupied at all waking hours, Harriet used the opportunity when she wasn't working, to visit her acquaintances- Mr and Mrs. Pomfrey, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall and few others in Biddestone. They were all as delighted to receive her, as Harriet was to meet them again. Now that they had her singular attention, each of them seemed very interested to know about her life as Mistress of the Malfoy house. Harriet divulged to them about her new role as Lady Malfoy with competence and sobriety, the job expected of her, and her relationship with Alexandra Malfoy with obvious adoration and respect. But when they asked about her husband, Harriet had to stifle her anguish and fabricate lies with the assurance that Draco took great care of her and that she was quite content in her marriage. Noting Harriet's abridgement regarding her espousal matters, they decided not to press for details, respecting the privacy of her and her husband.

Of all the people in Biddestone Harriet wanted to reacquaint herself with, she was most agog to see her best friend again. But after the last meeting with the Grangers', Harriet wasn't very eager to have another encounter with Hermione's parents. In the past, Harriet had no qualms about calling in on them without ceremony, but the fact that she now had to resort to the Weasleys' maid, Alice's help in informing Hermione of her presence in The Burrow, annoyed her to no end. In response, Hermione had sent her a note, forlornly apprising her that she could no longer visit The Burrow until their engagement, for the sake of propriety, she had added.

Harriet's first impulse after reading it had been to storm up to their home and give Bernard Granger a piece of her mind. After a moment's thoughtful pause, Harriet reckoned that they should have foreseen Bernard's this next course of action after sending Arthur and Molly on their way back to The Burrow with his unyielding conditions. Harriet realised sagely that the Grangers' would definitely be cautious, if not absolutely averse, about leaving their daughter and Ronald unattended now that they had learnt of their feelings for each other. And that meant no more visits to The Burrow for Hermione. In spite of this recognition, Harriet darkly thought that Mrs. Granger could have accompanied her daughter to The Burrow instead of completely forbidding her tarriances. On the other hand, Harriet discerned with a huff, after Bernard's blunt objection to making their engagement official, his wife would clearly be feeling awkward about approaching Hermione's intended's house.

But Harriet's irritation to this current situation was nothing compared to Ron's indignation and enragement at being deprived from courting his beloved. In his desperate longing to meet Hermione, Ron devised a handsome plan. As usual, the difficult part of accomplishing its success fell on Harriet.

Mustering the courage and determination, Harriet strode to the Grangers' residence to invite Hermione to go along with them for Christmas shopping in Calne and then convince her parents to allow her the trip. It wasn't an unreasonable request, for Harriet and Hermione had always gone to make their holiday purchases before the former's marriage and, of course, they had always been escorted by at least one of the Weasley's men.

The Grangers' weren't surprised to discover that Ronald was to be their sole consort this time. But Harriet managed to placate them by pointing out that the place they were going was a market, and that both Ron and Hermione knew not to behave unseemly in public. Furthermore, Harriet gave her word to the adults that she would accept the responsibility of ensuring that nothing untoward happened during the trip.

Fully perceiving that further protests on his part would get him in hot waters with Harriet, Bernard reluctantly agreed.

* * *

Hermione was positively glowing at the prospect of spending time with Ron when the sister and the brother arrived at her house with a rented carriage the next morning, especially after his verbal acknowledgement of his love for her.

"Thank you, Harry," Hermione whispered fervently after Ron assisted her into their transport.

"No problem." Harriet smiled softly.

On their journey to Calne, Harriet observed Ron and Hermione's interaction with curious interest. Other than stammering shy greetings, they hadn't exchanged a single word. Watching them making salacious eyes at each other and then blushing in embarrassment at being caught, Harriet found it weird, in an amusing sort of way, to see them now struggling to strike up a conversation with the other when they had, in fact, done nothing but bicker, not a month ago. Descrying the furtive looks they kept throwing in her direction, Harriet recognised that unless she jumped out of the carriage and gave them some privacy, they wouldn't make any progress. 'But after all the trouble I went through to bring you together, I have no intention of losing my limbs in the process as well,' Harriet thought with an internal snort.

The instant she stepped onto the snow-covered market street, which was once again bustling with people, Harriet was assaulted with the memory of her last Christmas visit to this place and her escort at that time. Ruthlessly quashing the thoughts of her husband, Harriet decided to enjoy this expedition with her brother and best friend to the fullest.

When Ron had first proposed the idea of a shopping trip to her, Harriet had been inwardly disinclined to pursue it, indisposed to reveal her rather pathetic financial state, a definite consequence she believed, were Ron and Hermione to espy her penny-pinching while buying gifts for the family. But looking at Ron's expectant face, Harriet had no choice but to oblige his wish.

Her worries over the money matters, however, abated when Arthur had summoned her to his study on that morning before they departed to the Grangers' house.

"Father, I don't-," Harriet had only managed to say, staring at the moneybag that her father had just handed to her.

"-You need it," Arthur had misinterpreted, interrupting her and then quipped with a good-humoured smile, "And I am certain that, with the most prosperous gentleman of the county for a husband, you would ever be deficient in that respect."

At his words, Harriet had winced internally.

"Irrespective of that, I wish to fulfil my duties toward my daughter," Arthur had continued, his mood abruptly becoming serious. "Harry, I should have endowed far greater amount than this on you before you married. But circumstances as well as your and Mr. Malfoy's forfeiture tied my hands down."

Harriet had opened her mouth to dismiss his worries but stopped when Arthur shook his head at her. "I do have my suspicions about what concerns might have inspired you to refuse your marriage settlement in the first place."

Harriet had silently watched as Arthur removed his glasses and grazed his closed eyelids with his palm with a heavy sigh. She had been relieved to note the lack of tears in his father's blue eyes when he opened them on her.

Gazing at her for a long moment, Arthur had finally said, "No matter how much it distresses me to assure you in this way, Harry, I will confess that my giving you this money will not discomfort the family in any way."

Looking at her father's compelling expression, which was coupled with a self-shame hidden within the depth of his eyes, Harriet had accepted the gift without further protests.

"Harry, the money is for your personal use, try not to spend it on the gifts for the family," Arthur had suggested ruefully before she exited the room.

Halfway through their shopping, Ron directed them to the doorstep of a women's clothing store and departed for few minutes to make his own purchases. Inside, Harriet assisted Hermione in selecting the material for her Christmas dress. Hermione paused in her perusal of varied, shimmering silk and satin fabrics when the shopkeeper moved away to attend to other customers who just entered the store. She watched her friend who was browsing through the materials spread out before them.

"Harry," Hermione addressed in a whisper. "There has been something bothering me for some time now."

Glancing up at her, Harriet enquired in concern, "What is it, Hermione?"

Hermione bit her lip; searching for a way to express herself without causing Harriet to slip into a defensive mood. "About what you said to my parents that day-"

"Hermione, if you are hoping that I would apologise to your parents for the way I behaved that day, then I am afraid to say that you will be disappointed because I won't do it," Harriet said tersely, interrupting her.

Hermione shook her head vehemently. "I don't expect you to, Harry," she said, causing her friend to blink in confusion. "No, I was referring to your words that abstractly meant that riches can't comfort you when you are unhappy at heart."

Beside her, Harriet tensed and then deliberately returning her gaze to the materials, she asked flippantly, "What about it?"

Worrying her lips, Hermione eyed Harriet for a moment and then hesitantly answered, "Well, I cannot seem to ignore this feeling that…er… those words were spoken more out of a personal experience rather than spontaneously formed to convince my parents. Especially out of your mouth."

Harriet just made a dismissive noise.

Intensely dissatisfied with her response, Hermione grabbed Harriet's arm and urged desperately, "Tell me this feeling is wrong, Harry. Tell me that you are happy."

When Harriet hesitated to reply, Hermione, whose face was contorted in concern, shook her hand, insisting her black-haired friend to meet her gaze. "Even if I am right, Harry, please tell me it was an experience of the past when Mr. Malfoy wasn't talking to you properly. Please tell that you no longer suffer that kind of pain."

To Harriet's gratitude, the shopkeeper returned and, glancing between the young women, he asked, "Have you chosen, Misses?"

"Yes, this blue one," Hermione answered carelessly, her mind still focussed on her friend.

Knowing that she couldn't get away without answering, Harriet looked up again and smiled reassuringly at her agitated friend. "I no longer suffer that kind of pain. You don't have to worry about me, Hermione," she stated quietly, once the man departed again to pack their purchase.

With an immense effort, Harriet managed to retain the smile for as long as Hermione subjected her to a searching look. After a long moment, Hermione nodded and returned her smile with a slightly uncertain one.

Their last destination was Fred and George's joke shop. Ron and Hermione were spared from their ribbing, for the twins were busy attending to their crowd of customers.

"Ron, why don't you escort Hermione to the confectionery down the street?" Harriet suggested slyly when they were finished with their purchases.

Ron looked very enthusiastic at the idea whilst Hermione's eyes widened a bit, and her cheeks pinked. "But what about the promise you made to my parents?" she asked, staring at Harriet.

"My loyalties lie with you, Hermione, not with your parents," Harriet responded with an unconcerned shrug and then, pushed them in the direction of the door.

"What about you, Harry?" Ron questioned with a frown, looking over his shoulder.

"I am sure Fred and George could keep me entertained for some time. Now, stop dawdling and go," Harriet ordered with a chaffing smile.

Nodding, Ron extended his arm to a blushing Hermione, and they both disappeared through the entrance.

* * *

"What are you doing, Ron?" Hermione asked rhetorically, her cheeks tinged red as she demurely extracted her hand from under his larger one.

Noticing the slight hurt look on his freckled face, Hermione, torn between wanting to continue feeling the pleasant fluttering in her stomach caused by his touch and needing to maintain propriety, whispered in a gentle, commiserate sort of way, "Someone might sees us."

"But, there is no one we know is here," Ron groused after giving a cursory glance around the room.

"Harry already took a risk on her integrity as well as on our chances of getting married by providing us an opportunity to meet in this manner," Hermione explained reasonably and lowering her head, she added in an embarrassed mutter, "It wouldn't be prudent to complicate matters for her and for us by being caught in a compromising situation. Harry trusted us not to when she sent us away."

Ron's face twisted in deep frustration but he grunted in accession, nonetheless.

* * *

"Oh, there they are, Harry!" Fred said, pointing to the young couple seated in a cosy corner when Harriet and he arrived at the confectionery. "Let's go."

Noticing the mischievous glint in Fred's eyes, Harriet stopped him in his tracks by seizing his arm. "Oh no, Fred, I know what you are intend to do. And I won't allow it," Harriet declared firmly.

"But…." Fred started, pouting at her.

Harriet shook her head at him. "They finally managed to get some alone time. I won't let you spoil it for them," Harriet said determinedly. "Go now, I can take it from here."

Fred's face fell in a sense of mild disappointment, seeing such an entertaining opportunity slip by. "You are not fun anymore, Harry," Fred accused grumpily as he turned back to return to his shop.

Watching her brother walk away, Harriet frowned with slight offence and then sighed in resignation.

As she approached the table the couple was currently occupying, Harriet smiled, noting how close their hands were lying on the wooden surface without actually touching. Harriet cleared her throat lightly to get their attention when they continued to remain ignorant of her presence.

Harriet's amusement mounted when Ron and Hermione visibly jolted out of their stupor. "Harry!" Ron exclaimed, being the first one to compose himself.

"Ron, Hermione, I apologize for interrupting you, but it is a quarter past three. I think we should return to home now," Harriet suggested, glancing between them.

"Oh, I didn't realise that we were gone for almost two hours. I am sorry for making you wait, Harry," Hermione apologised, her face contorted in embarrassment and self-chagrin, whilst Ron nodded with the same sentiment.

"Don't worry about it," Harriet assured them with a soft smile. "Shall we leave?"

"Harry, how did you get here?" Ron enquired in worry.

"Oh, Fred escorted me up to the entrance," Harriet said blithely and Ron nodded again.

Half an hour later, Harriet watched from her window seat of the carriage as Ron walked Hermione up to the Grangers' doorstep. Harriet smiled as she watched them exchange farewells. A sense of happiness for them combined with pride for herself swirled within her heart as Harriet felt their love and affection for each other. Harriet could foresee their future filled with predilection and harmony in their life long companionship, complete with brood of lively yet adorable children. Harriet's indulgent smile, however, dissolved when she thought of her own life. Compared to theirs, her own future looked cold, bleak and solitary. 'My present is no better, is it? Married to the man who does not care a single whit for me beyond the appearances,' Harriet thought with a wry snort as she figured her glove-clad wedding ring. Harriet's perception substantiated as each day passed without Draco's appearance at The Burrow or at least a single word from him.

Harriet ducked her head to hide her tears as Ron re-embarked the carriage. Ron was still too immersed in his dreamy world to notice the change in Harriet's countenance.

* * *

One late Sunday afternoon found Draco and Alexandra conversing in the drawing room. It hadn't missed Draco's notice that Alexandra has gotten progressively sulky over the days. While Alexandra had been careful enough not to reveal through her demeanour, Draco has known her all his life and could identify the state of her mind. He, then, felt guilt for being the cause, at least partly. His own contention at not having to share the Master Suite with Harriet hadn't lasted long. Likely, because his wife had never intruded upon his personal space and had respected his privacy most of the time. Additionally, the Manor had never felt more silent and daunting then it did now, Draco noted with a grimace.

"Sir, Mrs. Pritchard and her granddaughter, Miss Bulstrode are here, and they wish to see you," Landen informed after entering the room and offering his salutations.

Draco lifted his brows in bemusement. "Guide them to the parlour, Landen. Inform them that I will be joining in a few minutes," he ordered after a thoughtful minute and glanced at his grandmother who was looking at him in enquiry.

"Yes, Sir." Landen withdrew with a bow.

"Were you expecting their visit, Draco?" Alexandra queried curiously.

Draco simply shook his head and then, standing, he said, "Would you accompany me in this meeting, Grandmother?"

For the sake of propriety was left unsaid but Alexandra understood and obliged by rising from her seat and accepting Draco's proffered arm.

* * *

Upon entering the parlour, Draco found the two women seated on the settee, perusing the room's elegant décor with the expressions of wonder and bedazzle.

"Mrs. Pritchard, Miss Bulstrode," Alexandra addressed cordially, announcing their presence. "How do you do?" she added when the women quickly stood and turned to face their hosts, slightly awestruck.

The two women curtsied respectfully to the aristocrats with the echo, some daze apparent in their tones, "Lady Malfoy, Lord Malfoy."

Both Alexandra and Draco returned their greetings and then they took a chair each across the settee while gesturing to the women to reoccupy it.

Looking at the women before them, Draco found it impossible not to note the ample contrast in the women's physical features, especially with them sitting side by side. Whilst Millicent was a young, black-haired woman with a large, square build, Mrs. Pritchard was a short and tenuous sort of an elderly woman with auburn hair, which was greying around the edges.

"To what do we owe this surprise?" Draco drawled, glancing between the women.

"Sir," Mrs. Pritchard started in a slightly squeaky voice, fixing her gaze on Draco. "We came to the Manor today, so that I could personally thank you for your generous deed of-" she hesitated, darting an anxious look at Alexandra, unsure that she should divulge the matter in front of her.

Understanding her quandary, "My grandmother has been made aware of the entire situation. My grandfather and she were the reason why Vincent Crabbe is a charge of our family," Draco informed them briskly.

The two women turned and blinked at the said woman in amazement, causing Alexandra to grace them with a tiny smile. A moment later, Mrs. Pritchard nodded and continued, "We came to the Manor today, so that I could personally thank you for your generous deed of convincing my son-in-law to agree to Millicent and Vincent's union."

Draco could not describe the emotion he was feeling at the profound sincerity and admiration that belied Mrs. Pritchard's voice and Millicent's face, but the last time he felt this kind of emotion was a very long time ago, the time when he had last seen Anna. With a throat too constricted to give a verbal acknowledgement, Draco simply inclined his head at them.

Misconstruing the reason for Draco's bland response as her grandmother's laconic form of gratitude, Millicent became agitated and spoke up in her deep voice, "You did more than make arrangements for Vinc-" she paused upon seeing the arched brow on Draco's face and flushed in embarrassment. "Er…Mr. Crabbe's marriage to me, Sir. You saved me from a life of dissatisfaction and grief," she confessed with a strong intent.

The forcefulness in Milicent's tone caused Draco to raise his other eyebrow to join the first one in incredulity whilst Mrs. Pritchard looked immensely mortified. The older woman leaned towards her granddaughter and chided in a furious whisper, "You don't have to concern them with your past, Millie, which is no longer an issue."

"No, Mrs. Pritchard. I would like to know what Miss Bulstrode has to say," Alexandra intoned interestedly, flicking her gaze back to Millicent, she said, "Do continue, dear."

Encouraged by Alexandra's words, Millicent found it easier to focus on her gentle face rather than on the stolid countenance of Draco while speaking. "You know my stepbrother, Melvin?"

"I believe I met the young man on a couple of occasions," Alexandra replied calmly and then, glancing at her grandson, she questioned, "Draco?"

"I have as well," Draco managed to admit quietly.

Nodding once, Millicent went on. "Well, he is presently apprenticing with one Mr. Rosier, learning about trade. I met the man once when Melvin invited him along to our house. Recently, Mr. Rosier offered to establish my brother in the field in exchange for my hand in marriage and Melvin agreed. My brother, then, came back to Tisbury to convince my father. Understanding how advantageous this marriage would be for Melvin and thus, my family, Father accepted Mr. Rosier's proposal without bothering with my opinion. I knew nothing of my impending marriage until the day Mr. Rosier arrived at our home, talking of courting me. Consumed by the panic and horror of finding myself engaged to a man of four and sixty, I left the house at the first opportunity I got to seek out Vin—Mr. Crabbe. I managed to stumble upon him on his way back here. But that afternoon, father caught us when Mr. Crabbe was comforting me."

Draco suppressed a dry snort at her last words, having the knowledge of exactly how Crabbe was soothing her. Millicent's father had been obscenely blunt with him while expounding on the state in which he had found them.

"I brought a gift for you, Sir," Millicent admitted tentatively, extending a package to him. "A small token to show how immensely grateful I am to you."

Draco blinked in amazement and after a moment, glancing between the expectant looks of their guests and Alexandra's approbating expression, he accepted the package, saying, "You are welcome, Miss Bulstrode."

Millicent and Mrs. Pritchard smiled, feeling relaxed at last whilst Alexandra watched their slightly awkward interaction with mild amusement.

"Well, Miss Bulstrode, you have my family's support and blessings to this wedding, as long as you recognise what marriage to Vincent would entail," Alexandra interjected, breaking the silence that lapsed between them for a few moments.

Millicent's face darkened instantly. "Everyone is against my wish to spend the life with Mr. Crabbe; they keep stressing his lack of fortune or his class. If his profession hadn't prevented me from consorting with him, then why would they think that his status as a vassal would bother me! Why is it still so difficult for people to understand our love when Lord Malfoy did!" she seethed, her broad shoulders and ample bosom heaving in affront.

"Millicent, apologise right now!" Mrs. Pritchard chastised in a horrified squawk, directing a glare at her granddaughter while Draco and Alexandra watched the aggressive, young woman in shock.

Flushing in shame and embarrassment, "I am sorry, Lady Malfoy," Millicent mumbled, her gaze downcast.

Recovering herself in the next instant, Alexandra said, "Forgiven, but do try to contain your effusions, Miss Bulstrode. Not everyone would be sympathetic to your woes."

The colour on Millicent's high cheeks deepened upon hearing the disapprobatory tone of Alexandra.

Draco stared at them without actual seeing them, lost in his own disturbing thoughts. Draco could conceive that Millicent was implying his wife when she spoke of those people. Draco found it ironic that Millicent should arraign Harriet of trying to separate them when, in fact, he had been one to blame. That Millicent, who came to show her appreciation to him, was unknowingly condemning him. His outrage at Millicent on behalf of himself was, however, overshadowed by the guilt Draco was feeling stirring in his gut upon discovering how utterly his wife has been misinterpreted when she should be credited; that Draco could not alter Millicent's misconception without confessing the truth and thus displaying himself as the cruel tyrant.

"Now Mrs. Pritchard, I believe you live in Dorset," Alexandra mentioned amicably, turning to face her.

"Yes, Lady Malfoy, I came to Tisbury thereafter receiving Millicent's letter," Mrs. Pritchard replied politely. "I intend to stay until her wedding."

"Well, now that we have learned more of this matter, we will do everything in our power to ensure their marriage," Alexandra assured the woman. "In the meanwhile, do not hesitate to inform us if either of you have any trouble at home. We will arrange for your accommodations till Vincent and Millicent are wedded."

"You are too kind, Ma'am," Mrs. Pritchard remarked, misty-eyed. "How could I ever repay you?"

"There is no need for that, Mrs. Pritchard," Alexandra softly dismissed her words.

"I can rest at ease now, knowing that Millicent will be under your guardianship after marriage," Mrs. Pritchard sniffled and then, taking her handkerchief from her purse, she dabbed her eyes and nostrils with it.

Millicent and her grandmother took their leave shortly afterwards with Draco escorting them to the courtyard where their carriage was waiting.

"Draco, I don't remember saying this before," Alexandra said with a brilliant smile when Draco returned the parlour. "But you should know how incredibly proud I am of you, darling."

Even at the age of nine and twenty, Draco still craved his grandmother's commendation, and more than that of others, because it meant that he had done the right thing rather than accomplish what was already expected of him as the Lord of the Malfoy family. But today, he felt no jubilation. Instead, Alexandra's praise only served to intensify his guilt by tenfold.

"Oh, I can't wait to inform Harriet about this matter, Draco!" Alexandra exclaimed suddenly, beaming at him. "I am certain her heart will swell with pride and esteem for you once she knows what you have done."

Draco flinched internally, remembering the evident truth of his grandmother's statement as the last memory of Harriet flashed in his mind. Yearning for seclusion, Draco took leave of his grandmother and meandered towards his study, afraid that Alexandra would notice his troubled state if he stayed longer. Also, Draco wanted to contemplate his equivocal feelings for Harriet and over her actions in solitude.

* * *

Two weeks passed since the Malfoys had shared a meal with Harriet. This awareness kept pounding at Draco without his consent.

During the evening meal, Alexandra silently watched for a long time as Draco absentmindedly played with his food while his gaze constantly flitted towards Harriet's empty seat.

"Draco, if you miss Harriet so much, why don't you retrieve her from The Burrow?" Alexandra advised him with candour, but also with gentleness to her tone.

Draco pursed his lips immediately in irritation at her words. For a judicious woman, his grandmother surely took frequent trips to a romanticised, hallucinatory world, Draco thought with a snort, otherwise why would she say such an absurd thing. Him, miss his high-strung wife, not a chance!

And just to prove how very mistaken his grandmother was, Draco made a point not to look at his wife's vacant spot for the rest of the meal.

Draco's response caused Alexandra to release a heavy sigh.

* * *

**Author's note: **You are all disappointed that Harriet hasn't returned to the Manor, aren't you?

I apologise for it, but like I said it was only one-third of the chapter I had originally intended to write. I promise she will come back in the next chapter, but the question is how?

Coming to the common questions of the readers that I have delayed in answering,

Firstly, let me reveal to you that I had the whole story of Lady Malfoy outlined (I had actually written the chapter names and plans for each chapter including the epilogue, yes, there is going to be one) before I started writing the story. I just elaborate on those plans whenever I sit to write a new chapter. I add little scenes (like the trip to Stonehenge, something that I didn't plan on before) now and then as long as they do not affect the original plotline. I assure that I am not dragging this story because I don't know where to go from here. Emily's wedding and First anniversary were kind of like breathers from the issues that our protagonists are about to face in the near future.

So, it really frustrated me to no end that I couldn't pen this chapter down when I knew what I wanted to write. Unsavoury incident of personal life really put a damper on my writing, I guess.

I myself am a romantic at heart. And I truly hate stories that don't have happy ending. This story WILL have a happy ending for both Harriet and Draco. I know it really feels bad to see them currently at odd with each other, (***hiding behind a strong wall***, I confess that it is only going to get worst).

Since I can't assuage you further without giving away the whole story, I will borrow a dialogue of the batman movie, recent one, 'The dark knight' to summarised this story, 'The night is always darkest before dawn' or something like that.

This story is a love story, yes, but certainly not a fairytale one, guys, I am sorry if you are expecting it to be. After all those chapters, it is quite needless to say that Draco is not Prince Charming. Also, Harriet is not Cinderella, you will see. I mean, with Ron and Hermione who have lot in common in their basic values, despite some of their little quirks, can't be expected to have a fairytale love story, then Harriet and Draco who are poles apart could hardly have one. And that's what makes their pairing so interesting isn't it?

Other thing I wanted to clear is, as stated in the summary, this is a story that revolves around Harriet Potter, and as such, involves her relationship with her family, friends, foes, etc. Though the major focus is on her relationship with her husband, Draco Malfoy, it won't be the only focus. If it had been one-on-one between Harry and Draco, I would have written the summary something along these lines, 'It's a story of how two people brought together by fate, find love when they least expected it.' The reason I introduced/will be introducing so many characters (canon or OCs) is because they will all have a part to play whether small or large by the end of the story. It is NOT because I love to have a large character list to my story. Having to deal with so many characters is no fun task because the risk of my making typo as well as name-spelling errors only increases several times.

A couple of you asked whether History is my major in college?

No, its not, in fact I haven't had to study history for last three years, much to my relief and my school teacher's secret one, I am sure. No offence to those who are studying/ did study history, but I wasn't all that enamoured with wars and politics that filled my schoolbooks. To tell you the truth, my history class went in the similar fashion as Harry's did at Hogwarts. **lol**. My falling in love with Victorian era happened like something I never expected it to.

Yes, this story was inspired by Pride and Prejudice in the sense of 19th century people's lifestyle and nothing more. Also, while P&P was set in Regency era, Lady Malfoy is set in Victorian era, almost half of decade of difference. My main reason for giving up on regency era was lack of wide scope of employment opportunities for middle-class women, there certainly was no bold profession called nursing then. Unlike 21st century where a woman can alleviate in money or status through work or education, the only option 19th century woman had was to marry a gentleman of higher rank or at least on her own. This is the reason why everyone was shocked at Millicent's decision to marry someone of a lower rank. This was the general scenario for young women of those times.

Coming to the question that appears in almost every review: when will romance blossom between Harriet and Draco?

I am afraid to say you will have wait a little longer. I know you probably are sick and tired of hearing this excuse of mine. During my break, I did consider simply creating a situation where Harry and Draco confess their love for each other and live happily ever after with their cute children, but then I went and re-considered what I planned to write originally as well as your reviews and discovered that you will most probably enjoy my original storyline rather than a jump to their romance. In conclusion, I have decided to stick with it and ardently request you guys to be patient and sit back and enjoy as Harry and Draco's tumultuous marriage unfolds.

At present, I can say that the story has 35 chapters, but like before if I split chapter/s then there might be 2 or 4 chapters more.

Few of you asked if someone will find out about the truth of their marriage: * **hardly biting my lip to stop myself from blurting out*** because I can't answer that now. Sorry. * **I am still hiding behind my wall ***

**Nikolas**: I could not find what word I am missing in that letter. If you have any recommendations, please let me know. I will consider adding it if it is really missing.

**mklw **: I have put the address to site where I found the marriage vows in my profile page. You can check it out there.

**FlyingOctopus**: The money Harriet gave to Ron to be given to Mr. Holland was something between 3 or 4 pounds. At that time, though 4 pounds was considered significant, Harriet was the mistress of wealthiest family in the county, and as such, she won't be expected to consult with her husband for spending (especially when it came from her pocket money) what high-class considered it as small amount. Also, Harry is not the kind to spend money but she recognised the need for it at that moment. I am afraid you will have to wait for the next chapter to get the answers to your other questions *** sheepish smile** *


	24. Chapter 24: Code of conduct

**LADY MALFOY**

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and everything related belongs to J. K. Rowling. And the places I mention, in the story do not belong to me.

**Author's note:** My deep curtsy to La baguette for showing incredible patience both while waiting and then, beta-ing this chapter.

Thank you so much for your awesome reviews, guys.

I am back with the second part! ***sheepish smile***

My reason for the lateness this time is serious lack of free time, guys. I wrote it whenever I could. But I apologise for keeping you waiting like this. If I were in your place, I would definitely be cursing the author!

I hope the length of this chapter as well as the last scene at least partly makes up for it.

Don't go directly to it!

I am so evil, but you will spoil your fun. I won't mention the names, but some of you already suggested it. I was smiling to myself when I read those reviews. Our minds match so much.

I think I have kept you long enough, Enjoy!

**Warnings:** Alternate Universe, NON-MAGIC. Harry is a female. You will find swear words but quite seldom. I will add further warnings as story progresses.

**Chapter 24: Code of Conduct**

It was five days before Christmas, and Draco was returning from the factories. Having taken up his bachelorhood habit of spending as much time with Alexandra as he could afford when he was at the Manor, Draco made his way to the drawing room where his grandmother was often found at this time of afternoon. The familiar sight of domestic tranquillity that greeted him, however, froze Draco at the doorway. There she was, his wife, occupying the chair by the writing table, scribbling on a parchment whilst his grandmother was perched on the settee, preoccupied with her book. After blinking several times, when Harriet did not disappear like he feared she would, Draco was forced to admit that the young woman in front of him was no figment of his imagination. An inexplicable yet intense feeling flooded through his body as Draco came to terms with the fact that his wife had, indeed, returned to Malfoy Manor.

Draco opened his mouth to announce himself but found his throat unusually dry.

"Draco!" Alexandra exclaimed with exceptional gaiety, having glanced up upon hearing the footsteps.

Meanwhile, Harriet, who had her back turned to the door, felt her heart skip a beat when she heard her. Harriet had been anticipating the moment of coming face to face with Draco with a mixture of trepidation and pique since her arrival. Harriet remembered the events of previous evening that had resulted in her return to the Manor.

Harriet had been thoroughly surprised to receive a correspondence at dusk given that all the letters were usually delivered in the morning unless it was some emergency. Noticing the address of the sender, Harriet, for a brief second, had panicked that something might have happened to Alexandra or even to her husband. Dreading the confirmation of her worries, Harriet had torn open the letter. The words in it had in fact floored Harriet, but not for the reasons she has been fretting about. There, written in Alexandra's smooth, curvy handwriting, had been two simple sentences that left Harriet struggling to control the emotions of love and gratitude surging through her.

_Come home, Sweetheart. We miss you._

When the days had progressed with no word from her husband, Harriet had, deep within her heart, hoped that, if not voluntarily, Draco might at least be compelled by Alexandra to take upon the action of bringing her back. When no such thing had happened, Harriet's mind had taken to a cynical view about her life. Harriet had wondered if they no longer felt need for her, whether they were quite content without her in their lives. Those speculations had been slowly but surely killing her commitment to return to the Manor. But then, upon reading these words, she trusted the older woman enough to know that they were nothing but heartfelt. Harriet had decided that, if not for Draco, she would go back for Alexandra Malfoy.

Composing herself and brushing off the tears that had unknowingly leaked from her eyes, Harriet had glanced up at her worried looking parents and announced her wish with a reassuring smile.

"Look who has returned!" Harriet was tugged out her thoughts when she heard Alexandra's next enthusiastic statement.

Knowing she could not stall this encounter any longer, Harriet took a deep breath and rose on her feet and turned to face her husband. "Mr. Malfoy," she curtsied politely, sparing a fleeting glance at him before turning her face sideways to Alexandra, hoping that the older woman would take the reins of this uncomfortable reunion.

Upon descrying the beaming look on Alexandra's face, Harriet dropped her gaze as a grim smile twisted across her lips. In contrast to Alexandra's opinion, Harriet knew not to expect the heartening welcome from her husband as well. Earlier that morning, when Harriet had entered the older woman's personal chambers, upon first disembarking at the Manor, Alexandra had received her like she hadn't been gone for 18 days but 18 years! What little doubt Harriet had in mind about having no place in Alexandra's life had been wiped clean when the older woman smiled with agog and swiftly rose to enfold her in a warm embrace and then, lovingly kissed her cheeks. Harriet had returned her gestures with equal affection and misty eyes.

Since her arrival, Alexandra had refused to have Harriet out of her sight; eschewing her afternoon nap to make up for all the time she had missed the younger woman's company since their separation. And Harriet had been more than happy to acquiesce. They had spent the entire day conversing, ensconced on a fluffy sofa situated in front of the fireplace, basking in its glorious heat.

"Grandmother," Draco greeted first with a bow but his mercurial gaze quickly rebounded to Harriet. "Mrs. Malfoy," he returned her salutation.

Alexandra stifled a chuckle as she watched her grandson greedily devour the sight of the younger woman.

"How are you?" Draco enquired with a soft tenure to his voice, staring at her intently.

"Quiet well. Thank you," Harriet said, her eyes fixed on her feet and then, after an awkward pause, reluctantly reciprocated, "Yourself?"

"I am doing well myself."

Harriet nodded once, her head still bowed.

Shaking her head at their formal pleasantries, Alexandra decided to let the couple have a private moment. "Excuse me, dears," she said, making to rise from her seat.

With his grey eyes affixed on his wife, Draco nodded absentmindedly at Alexandra.

Snapping her head up, "Where are you going, Grandma?" Harriet demanded a tad bit hysterically, surprising the other two occupants of the room as Alexandra stood on her feet.

Alexandra arched a brow as she regarded Harriet for a brief moment before replying. "I need to use the bathroom, dear," she lied smoothly.

"Oh," Harriet said with a mixture of worry and disappointment as she unwillingly nodded at her. She did not feel confident enough to be alone with her husband yet.

A silence lapsed between the man and his wife for a few minutes after Alexandra's departure.

"When did you arrive?" Draco asked in a desperate bid to make Harriet raise her eyes to him. It really bothered him that she refused to meet his gaze. Draco wondered whether his wife was still as upset with him as she had been when she left. Since Harriet deliberately kept her face blank, Draco needed to take a peek into her expressive eyes to gauge her state of mind, he justified his profound urge to himself.

"Around half past ten this morning," Harriet replied laconically. "My father escorted me to the estate on his way to work." Whilst the Weasley men had been disappointment at the announcement of her intention to depart, having been expecting her to spend Christmas with them, Molly had eyed her daughter searchingly and then finally nodded in understanding with a slightly rueful smile.

Though unintentional, Harriet's answer managed to draw a wince from Draco. He knew that the office where Arthur Weasley worked was nowhere near Tisbury.

Another awkward silence followed as they stood facing each other in trepidation. Draco struggled to bring the conversation alive whilst Harriet fought against fidgeting at the acute knowledge of his unwavering gaze upon her person.

When more than ten minutes passed with no sign of Alexandra, Harriet started suspecting that the older woman had purposefully retracted from the room. Barely restraining herself from huffing in exasperation, Harriet glanced back at the inked parchments spread across the surface of the table beside her.

During their conversation, Alexandra had mentioned the Christmas ball at the Manor. This news allayed Harriet for two reasons: One was that the preparations would keep her occupied, sparing her the inconvenient task of consorting with her husband, and the other was she could save face with the Grangers. Harriet had been relieved to find that the older woman had taken the initiative to send out the invitations and also instructed the servants to prepare the rooms for the guests on her stride; tasks that couldn't afford to have been procrastinated upon.

Alexandra had also apprised her that out of all family members, only Elizabeth, her husband, Walter Parkin, and their son, Edgar would be joining them in the Christmas celebrations. At that instant, Harriet had thought she had caught a hint of bitterness in Alexandra's tone when the older woman revealed that part of the reason for their visitation to Wiltshire was that the Parkin family could call upon their daughter, Natalie, to inquire after her health and the progress of her pregnancy.

Getting tired of the discomfiture caused by seemingly interminable tension between her husband and herself, Harriet leaned on the table and gathered the parchments that contained the lists of things that needed to be done, purchased and cooked for the upcoming festivities, in her arms. She walked towards the door with a quiet excuse to Draco, ignoring the incredulous look he gave her as she marched past him without waiting for a reply.

Aghast, Draco followed her to the foyer and saw her striding in the direction of the kitchen.

* * *

Electing to forgoing his habit of retiring to the quiescence of his study immediately after returning home from the cacophonous environment of the factories, as was usual when Harriet was there to keep his grandmother company, Draco spent the rest of the afternoon with the older woman in the parlour. Despite this, however, Draco didn't encounter Harriet once. She managed to evade him till dinner that evening.

Even during the meals, Harriet spent the time apprising Alexandra of tasks she had accomplished in her absence shortly before and discussing things that still needed to be organized for the ball, whole while ignoring Draco's presence. Her way was subtle, so Alexandra did not notice it. Draco, on the other hand, was well aware, for he was on the receiving end of it, and that unsettled him greatly.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Draco hissed, upon seeing what his wife was doing when he emerged out of his dressing room later the same evening.

"I will be sleeping on the floor from hereon," Harriet informed him impassively, throwing a brief glance at him over her shoulder.

"Why?" Draco inquired, staring at her, taken aback. "I told you the floor gets cold, especially in winter."

Harriet shrugged at his reasoning, not pausing in her task of spreading blankets (she had earlier asked Maria to bring them to their suite, citing the reason of the freezing cold in their bedroom) layer by layer on the floor by her side of the bed.

This was not her first time sleeping on the floor; Harriet had done it for ten years at the Dursleys and, the few occasions at The Burrow when Ginny had refused to share the bed because she had been miffed at the black-haired girl or when they had had fights (if one would call Ginny's temper tantrum as a fight) in their early adolescence. Harriet had never told the Weasleys about it, not wanting to be the bane of discord in their family any further. To Harriet's relief, Ginny stopped resorting to such petty behaviour once she started working at the Pomfreys' and letting the redheaded girl borrow money from her. Harriet did not think it would be as bad this time because, unlike her previous rooms, the floor in the suite was covered with a thick, soft carpet.

Noticing Draco still standing at the same place and frowning deeply at her back, Harriet decided to clarify her action. "You are right, Mr. Malfoy," Harriet started softly, glancing at him again and dropping her eyes to her hands that which were now intertwined in front of her midriff. "Since our wedding, I have been forgetting my place and taking liberties for which I never had any rights. Hopefully, my new bedding will serve as a reminder of my position and prevent me from repeating those past mistakes."

"What position would that be?" Draco demanded, agitated as he took a step closer to her.

"That, in the scheme of things, I am just a person who has been handsomely compensated for pretending to be your wife for the duration of three years," Harriet paused as her throat constricted. A brief moment later, Harriet swallowed heavily and added in a hush, "and nothing more."

Harriet waited for some response from Draco. But when silence continued to stretch between them, she bid him at last, "Good night."

Understanding the conversation over and taking note of her defiant stance, Draco realised that there would be no use arguing with her. Still, daunting by her muttered words, Draco listlessly trudged towards the bed and disappeared behind the drapes. He failed to notice her form visibly wilting immediately thereafter.

Hurt and despondency ripped through Harriet upon noting that Draco did not demur either of her statements. Harriet stood, lost in despair for some time. Then, heaving a pain-filled sigh, Harriet blew out the last of the candles, and lowered herself onto her new bedding, and reclined with her back purposefully kept to the bed.

* * *

Next morning, Draco entered the dining room and found himself the first one to arrive at the breakfast table. No later than a minute, Harriet followed and looked surprised, not only to see him there before anyone else, but also to receive his amicable greeting. A minute later, she composed herself and joined him at the table with a mild acknowledgement.

No more words were exchanged as they waited for Alexandra's arrival. Whilst Harriet anxiously stared at the entrance, her husband subjected her to a scouring look from the corner of his eye, trying to comprehend how her night had passed. The moment he had oriented himself to his surroundings when he had woken up that morning, Draco had promptly rolled onto her side of the bed and pushed the drapes aside and looked down to find Harriet gone and the blankets neatly folded and arranged at the foot of the bed. Draco had lain on the bed for a long time, thinking about his wife. The relief and contention Draco had felt upon espying her in the Manor had deteriorated steadily as hours passed with no change in her taciturn demeanour towards him. In the end, Draco had concluded he did not like his wife's estrangement, not when she had left and even less so now she was back, living with him again. Draco hadn't been able to explain why her frigidness troubled him so, but he knew he wanted it to stop.

Draco thought she looked a little worn out but he could not discern whether it was because of her uncomfortable sleeping arrangements or something else. Draco himself hadn't been able to sleep for a long time. With an unconscious worry, Draco checked her for the signs of fever or at least cold, but found none to his relief.

"I have taken the day off, so we can do the Christmas shopping," Draco informed her quietly. He rationalized his willingness to put an effort to end her displeasure as a necessity to maintain harmony with the person who shared his living quarters. Draco staunchly ignored the voice in his head that whispered mockingly that it had been him who created hostility in his marital life not a year ago and that, he carried no little blame this time round as well. "We will leave after breakfast."

Harriet pursed his lips in irritation at his presumption that she would fall over in gratitude whenever he threw scrapes of pity her way and that she would be always ready to cater to his every whim. Well, he was about to find out how very mistaken he was. "I have already finished my shopping."

Draco's brows lifted in nonplus.

Before he could open his mouth, Harriet interrupted him, tersely saying, "Before you accuse me of going gallivanting around the streets with some man while away from the Manor, let me assure you that I went with Ron and Hermione."

His aristocratic face quickly acquiring an affronted expression, Draco made to retort but caught himself at the sight of Alexandra at the doorway.

Upon noticing her as well, Harriet pushed away her anger and, stood. "Good morning, Grandma," she greeted, managing a small smile for her.

"Good morning, Darlings," Alexandra replied brightly as Draco, who had followed suit, nodded at her.

As if working under the same mind as her grandson, Alexandra produced a parchment and extended it to Harriet. "Here Harriet. My Christmas list."

"Is something wrong, dear?" Alexandra enquired concernedly as the smile instantly slid off Harriet's face.

"No, no Grandma," Harriet muttered, swallowing back her objections and hastily accepting the list.

Meanwhile, Draco's sour mood swiftly vanished, and a cocky smirk assumed his handsome face as he gazed at his wife. Descrying his expression, Harriet threw a hard glare in his direction while Alexandra was preoccupied with easing herself into her chair.

"When do you plan to make the trip to the market?" Alexandra questioned, glancing between the couple.

"This very day, Grandmother," Draco answered, far too smugly for Harriet's liking.

"Excellent!" Alexandra remarked, gaily and, glancing at Draco, she advised, "Well, you ought to travel when the sun is up and shining. It would at least ease your excursion in this bitter frost." And then turning to Harriet, she added, "I believe you need to make purchases for the decorations for the other tree as well."

"Yes, Grandma." Harriet said with a resigned duty. Earlier, Alexandra had announced that they would be having two trees at the Manor for this Christmas. One for the family that would be placed in the drawing room like last year and the other in the ballroom for the guests to view at the party. "About that tree, Grandma, what kind of adornments do you want me to purchase?"

Alexandra looked bewildered for a second at Harriet's query. "Sweetheart, you did a marvellous job in selecting the tree's decorations last year. I am sure you will do a wonderful job with this one as well."

Harriet shook her head vehemently at her and insisted, "I could really use your suggestions for it."

"Very well," Alexandra conceded and then, thought for a moment. "You made last year's tree a familial one by adding our personal items depicting the members. In contrast to that, I would say the ballroom one should be impersonal and expensive to the point of being flaunty," she ended her open musing with a cheeky wink at Harriet who nodded in understanding.

Draco shook his head in fond exasperation.

* * *

In contrast to the previous year, this Christmas shopping excursion left Draco utterly perplexed. Harriet adamantly refused all his offers to buy her gifts for her, including the expensive ones like clothes and books, stating that she has all her Christmas presents prepared. Draco briefly wondered where she got the money to buy these gifts, considering her other expenses.

In addition, Harriet obstinately deferred from making decisions while buying the decorations for the tree, transferring the reins to her husband. If Draco had been bored last time when Harriet took her time in selecting the smallest of articles, he could not express the level of frustration he felt at being made to do the choosing this time round. While he did not mind occasional shopping for jewellery and fine garments, having acquired a tasteful eye for such valuable commodities after accompanying his grandmother to numerous shopping trips since his childhood, Draco had no clue or patience whatsoever in selecting razzle-dazzle decorations for a Christmas tree.

Harriet would simply point out assortment of items that needed to be purchased and then, silently yet patiently stand there, waiting for Draco to decide. This peculiar behaviour of hers often left the shopkeepers blinking at the couple in flabbergast.

Having caught on to her intention soon into their trip, Draco's irritation grew as Harriet refused to budge. But unwilling to draw public attention to their conflict, Draco kept his mouth closed, and the entire trip passed in a similar fashion. But soon Draco's shrewdness came to his rescue and saved him from making a fool of himself in that situation. With an open face or more precisely, clear eyes that revealed every emotion that she wished to hide underneath, Draco would cast a furtive glance at Harriet just before voicing his decision. If Harriet's eyes acquired an anxious glean and she bit her lips to stop herself from saying something as he considered an article, Draco would refrain from buying it and then note her relieved expression with satisfaction. It was a tiresome process, but Draco was thankful even for smallest of her help, even though it was unknowingly given.

Harriet's aloofness sustained even during their respite at the confectioners. Instead of making an attempt to learn more about him or try for small talk like last year, Harriet spent the entire break going through her lists while deliberately ignoring him. It dismayed Draco to recognise that it felt like he had come to shop, not with his wife, but rather with a maid, who kept directing him to the shops where the things they needed were sold, and then, stood obediently behind him.

* * *

With only three days left before the Christmas and so many tasks to accomplish, Harriet worked assiduously, along with the servants, making arrangements for the guests, both familial and the invitees to the ball. Her new stance of being a nondescript person in the house, however, had persevered. With Draco, Harriet simply demanded his opinion even on the tiniest of financial matters, disregarding his scowl of annoyance, but with Alexandra, she showed a lot more tact. With gentle subtlety, Harriet managed to gather input from the older woman on all of the household issues and then followed them to a T, quashing her own methods in the process.

* * *

On the evening before Christmas Eve, the Parkins arrived at the Manor. After a small conferment and supper, the Parkins retired to their respective guestrooms to recuperate from their exhausting journey. Even Harriet excused herself to bed early, since she had the arduous task of decorating two gigantic trees the next morning, and with no Kiera to assist her this time.

* * *

On the morning of Christmas Eve, Draco felt intensely disappointed at having been awoken to the square-jawed, long face of his valet, Henry rather than the lovely one of his wife.

"Why didn't YOU wake me up this morning?" Draco demanded angrily, stomping up to his wife who was sauntering into the foyer from the direction of the ballroom after the servants.

Harriet was startled by his sudden appearance, but composed herself in a minute. "I charged Henry with that task. He came to the suite, did he not?" she countered, having just espied Henry jog out of the foyer to help others in bringing the second tree into the house.

"That's beside the point. I am enquiring as to why you didn't do it yourself!" Draco growled harshly, his ire rising when Harriet wouldn't meet his gaze.

"You never asked me to," Harriet replied blankly, keeping her eyes trained on the entrance door.

"Yes, but that didn't stop you from waking me up last year, did it?" Draco ground out waspishly, disgruntled by her nonchalance.

In the following second, Draco felt his frustration waver uncertainly when Harriet cast a hurtful glance at him in response.

At that instant, the men arrived with the tree, disturbing their melee. Draco watched uneasily as Harriet wordlessly moved away from his side to direct the servants inside the drawing room.

"Do you want me to bring in the holly?" Draco inquired in a tone that indicated a turnabout from his earlier countenance, stopping Harriet as she made to follow the men out to the foyer once the tree was adequately positioned.

"Do whatever you want!" Harriet muttered stiffly and strode away towards the grand stairs as the servants dispersed to their usual jobs.

* * *

Ten minutes or so later, when Draco entered the foyer, carrying holly, the first thing that greeted him was Edgar's zealous voice. "Francis, do you know where Harriet is?"

"I believe Mrs. Malfoy went to the storage room to bring out the decorations, Sir," Francis replied stoically, and watched the young man bound back up the stairs he had come from. But, before Edgar could finish the first set of stairs, Harriet reappeared along with her personal maid, Nola, both carrying satchels filled with adornments in their arms.

"Merry Christmas Eve, Harriet," Edgar greeted enthusiastically, beaming at the young woman, unconscious of the furious glare her husband was directed at him.

"Merry Christmas Eve, Edgar," Harriet acknowledged with a smile at him as she descended the staircase. With anger repossessed, Draco watched them with internal resentment from the bottom of the stairs, having hurtled there immediately upon hearing Edgar's interrogation after his wife's whereabouts.

"You seem occupied," Edgar observed unnecessarily, jolting Harriet out of her wide-eyed expression at Draco, upon seeing him casually handing the basket of holly to Marie. "Maybe I could be of some help to you."

With a reluctant smile tugging at the corners of her lips, Harriet stared at her oblivious husband who was intensely eying her cousin, and did not register Edgar's words.

Before Draco could deliver a scathing remark to Edgar's aspiring offer, a bell chimed inside the Manor, indicating to its inhabitants that breakfast was served.

Not wanting to lose face by insulting the guest in front of his wife, Draco interrupted Edgar with his own Christmas greeting while Harriet rushed Nola to the drawing room to deposit the decorations.

Deliberately engaging his cousin in a conversation, Draco never gave Edgar a chance to voice his offer again, much to the younger man's annoyance, as they finally made their way towards the dining room, once Harriet rejoined the two men at the foyer.

* * *

Unfortunately for Draco, he couldn't prevent Edgar from occupying the seat on Harriet's other side.

Once the rest of the family joined them and exchanged greetings, everyone sat to indulge in the special meal prepared for the occasion along with steaming cups of tea. Edgar started jocundly in a whisper, "I may not be as talented as Kiera with these sorts of things, but I am sure I can provide some kind of help, Harriet. So, what say…"

Walter Parkin interrupted Edgar with the announcement that after breakfast, they would be making a jaunt to Corwin Mansion in Calne where the Notts dwelled.

Edgar spluttered in shock but then recollected himself quickly at the reprimanding look his father gave him. "But I thought we would be celebrating Christmas here!" he exclaimed petulantly.

"We are, dear," Elizabeth confirmed gently. "Your father and I are just anxious to see your sister and also thought we could gave our presents to the Notts at the same time."

"But, I …," Edgar tried to protest again, grumbling.

Draco, who had been keenly yet stealthily observing Harriet and Edgar's interaction, while fuming inside, felt victorious joy replace it and course through his body at his uncle's words. "I think it's an excellent idea!" Draco remarked, over-speaking Edgar's objections.

Ignoring Edgar's reproachful glare as well as the frowns that his grandmother and his wife were directing at him, Draco continued glancing between the Parkins, "Natalie was most disappointment to inform me that she could not attend the ball because her doctor has advised her against travelling in her condition, when I went to invite them all. I am certain that she would be happy to see her family on Christmas Eve." And then turning and affixing his silver gaze on his cousin with a barely concealed smug smirk, he added, "Besides Edgar, you will be utterly bored during this morning since Grandmother, Mrs. Malfoy and I will all be busy in making last minute preparations. You should utilise this time to visit Natalie, Nicholas and her in-laws so that you can relax for the rest of the holiday."

"Yes, dear," Elizabeth cajoled her son, nodding at Draco in approbation. "We will be back a little after lunch, anyhow."

Though she knew she had no authority in demanding her son-in-law off his designs, Alexandra was intent on making her daughter aware of her displeasure at their decision to travel on the Eve. Alexandra, however, was caught off guard by Draco's behaviour and forgot about vocalizing her disapproval in lieu of studying her older grandson.

At this new development, Harriet shrugged and offered a small, comforting smile to a miffed-looking Edgar.

* * *

Draco was more than pleased to personally encourage his cousin to follow his parents' lead to the carriage that took them to Calne.

Immediately after their departure, Harriet scrambled to prepare the trees, starting with the one in the drawing room. Unlike last year, Harriet did not forbid anyone from entering the room until after she was finished and to proclaim this, she left the doors wide open. Draco would have most probably offered his assistance, if he didn't think his wife would not appreciate it, especially with the strain that currently existed between them. Moreover, Draco did not want to draw his grandmother's attention to it, now when she was keeping Harriet company. So instead, Draco situated himself in the foyer with a book.

No matter how much he tried, Draco could not retain his concentration on the words printed in the book; his thoughts kept drifting towards the young woman in the adjoining room. As a result, Draco found himself frequently wandering towards, but never entering, the drawing room and, watching his wife painstakingly working in adorning the Christmas tree from the outside. Notwithstanding the entertainment and personal interest in such a task, decorating the Christmas tree took effort and patience, Draco could not help but recognise during his observation.

Unlike Harriet, Alexandra was not unaware of her grandson's constant spying. She felt a combination of amusement and exasperation at his behaviour; amused at his restlessness and exasperated by his stubbornness to not act on relieving himself of the torment. Alexandra shook her head and decided to give him a nudge herself. Feigning tiredness to Harriet, Alexandra emerged from the room and caught Draco lurking about in the foyer with ill-disguised nonchalance.

"Darling, I am retiring to my bedchambers for a nap, but I don't want to leave Harriet by herself. Will you take my place in accompanying her?" Alexandra asked, struggling to hide a knowing smile.

Draco scrutinized Alexandra for any underplay. "Very well, Grandmother," he drawled at last.

His resigned tone was overpowered by the sudden alertness in his grey eyes, Alexandra noted, letting out a quiet chuckle as she watched him stroll towards the drawing room.

"Do you need help putting up the star?" Draco enquired upon noticing that Harriet was almost finished with the decorations.

Startled by his abrupt voice, Harriet braced herself by placing a hand on the wall to prevent herself from falling off the chair she was presently standing on. Once she steadied herself, Harriet side-glanced angrily at him and answered briskly, "No, I have adjured Landen to bring me the ladder." She stepped down from the chair a minute later.

Before Draco could say anything, Landen arrived carrying a ladder and placed it beside the tree, as close as possible.

Disinclined to have a male servant hold the ladder still for her while she climbed on it, Harriet glanced at Landen. "Will bring Nola…"

Draco interrupted her by loudly clearly his throat. "Nola is not strong enough to hold it in place. I don't mind helping you," Draco offered smoothly and, not waiting for her acceptance, he ordered Landen to leave with a gesture and moved forward towards the tree.

Tightening her lips in incense, Harriet watched the footman dutifully withdraw from the room. Stifling the urge to huff in indignation, Harriet reluctantly tramped towards the ladder where her husband was waiting for her with his brow lifted in invitation.

Blatantly ignoring Draco's hand, which was extended towards her to assist her up, Harriet gripped the ladder with one hand and carried the star with the other. Taking a deep breath, Harriet slowly albeit shakily climbed on it, oblivious to the droll stare of her husband.

Persistent in her desire to cause the littlest effort on Draco's part for her, Harriet quickly climbed down the ladder immediately upon securing the star, but in her haste, she slipped on the last but one step. But before Harriet could fall over and bring the ladder down upon herself, Draco swiftly caught her around the waist and steadfastly held on to the ladder with his other hand.

With Draco in no hurry to relinquish his grasp on her, Harriet stared at his sternum in dumbfound as her heart pounded against her bosom. After a long moment, Harriet released her slightly trembling hands, which were clenching at his upper arms.

"Are you all right?" Draco inquired gently, staring at her head, which she had bowed in order to hide her consternation. Draco reluctantly obliged as she made to disengage herself from their partial embrace.

Harriet slowly nodded in response and then, quickly turning away, she gathered the leftover ornaments and scurried towards the door.

Harriet paused at the doorway as if remembering something. "Thank you," she muttered without looking at him, and exited.

* * *

At mid afternoon, when Harriet did not appearing at the dining room where Alexandra and Draco had assembled for luncheon, he took the task of retrieving her upon himself, instead of putting a servant to it, much to Alexandra's approval.

Draco strolled to the ballroom where he knew Harriet was working on decorating the second tree. The sight Draco came upon caused his eyes to soften on their own accord. There his wife was, slumbering on the lone wing chair in the large room. Taking in the weariness on her pretty face, Draco could not bring himself to wake her for the meal. Glancing at the halfway-decorated tree, Draco rightly presumed that Harriet must have fallen asleep while taking a respite.

Making a decision, Draco slipped out of the room and called a maid to bring him a quilt. A couple of minutes later found Draco arranging the quilt comfortably on Harriet and then, returning to the dining hall.

* * *

It was almost three in the afternoon when the Parkins returned to the Manor. Immediately upon dismounting the carriage, Edgar made his way directly to the drawing room. Finding it vacant but with an exquisitely beautified Christmas tree at the corner, Edgar next bustled towards the ballroom. 'If I am lucky, Harriet will still be working on that tree, and I could offer my help and get to spend some time with her in the process,' Edgar thought hopefully.

"Harriet!" Edgar called energetically, seeing the rustle of the branches upon bursting through the carved Mahogany double-doors of the ballroom.

Edgar, however, staggered back when he saw the platinum blond head of his cousin sticking out from the other side of the tree and his steely eyes glaring at him. For a brief minute, Edgar wondered whether he has stumbled upon an intimate moment between the couple and, that imagination ignited a flair of jealously within him until he caught a lazy movement on the chair that had its back turned to the door.

Draco's glare intensified upon realising that Edgar's loud voice, which had echoed around the walls of the cavernous but almost empty room, had disturbed his wife out of her rest.

Having awakened, Harriet blinked few times to banish the haze from her eyes and, unaware of her audience, she yawned adorably and then lazily stretched one arm upwards while rubbing her other hand against the creak in her neck caused by the uncomfortable sleeping posture.

Suddenly, Harriet snapped her head up at hearing a faint clearing of throat and found her husband and Edgar gazing down at her in amusement. Blushing profusely, Harriet quickly dropped her arms and ducked her head in embarrassment.

It was at that instant Harriet noticed the quilt thrown across her lap. It had been a gift from Molly; she had made a quilt for each of her children, to be bequeathed at their wedding so that they could share it with their respective spouses, Harriet remembered, gently running her hand on its pattern. The children, who had received it till now, really appreciated their mother's perseverance and love that had obviously gone into its making. Like many things, Harriet, however, could never come to share it with her husband, having come to learn that Draco preferred single or, on occasion, double colours for all his garments as well as for bedding, whereas this quilt was made with a swirl of rainbow-coloured threads and sewed in multiple patterns.

Coming out of her musings, Harriet lifted her head again to face Draco. Wondering about how the quilt had come here, Harriet stared at her husband in puzzlement.

"Father Christmas came by while you were sleeping and thought you could use a quilt to protect yourself from the cold," Draco explained, deadpan.

Harriet's lips twitched at his response, and she bit her lower lip to stifle the laughter that bubbled at her throat. "I am sure," she murmured at last, her voice slightly quivering with hidden mirth.

Draco let his playful smirk show at her reaction.

Aggravated at being witness to their gentle teasing, Edgar loudly cleared his throat to draw her attention to him and interjected, "So Harriet, I am finally at your service."

Before she could reply, Harriet finally noticed the object that her husband was currently holding. It was tinsel. With eyes goggling, Harriet snapped her gaze to the Christmas tree that stood beside him. "Looks like it won't be necessary, Edgar. Your cousin seems to have completed the job," Harriet murmured, her widened eyes flickering between the tree and Draco in astonishment.

Would wonders never cease; Draco's cheeks burned a light shade of pink at her comment. Draco had no explanation for this aberrant behaviour of his; he had never once involved himself in mundane household tasks- yes, he considered decorating a Christmas tree among them. He was unsurprised to have shocked the hell out of his wife and cousin; he had bewildered himself as well. "Uh…so... what do you think?" he could not help ask, irrespective of his confusion.

Noting it as a genuine query rather than gloating, Harriet obliged by scrutinizing the tree, this time for a long moment. "I couldn't have done better myself," she answered sincerely and then hesitated, "Although.."

"Yes," Draco encouraged gently, extremely interested to acquire her true opinion.

Glancing at the intent expression on Draco's face, Harriet continued, "Although, if I were you, I would reposition a couple of ornaments."

Draco inclined his head, gesturing Harriet towards the tree and stepped aside.

Accepting his invitation, Harriet quietly picked a large, glittering golden ball tied at almost the tip of a branch. "You should always place larger or heavier objects at the centre where the branches are thicker, so that they can carry its weight for the duration of 10 days without snapping," she explained softly, replacing them.

Draco gave a nod in understanding. "Now the star," he said, extending a large crystal star to his wife.

Harriet shook her head vehemently. "You should do it," she told him firmly. "You did most of the work, I believe you should have the honour," she added reasonably, cutting off his protests. "Your cousin will hold the ladder for you, won't you Edgar?" she asked glancing at the younger man.

With a smile that came out as a grimace, Edgar grudgingly moved to assist his cousin.

"It's perfect now," Harriet remarked lightly yet honestly at the tree, once they were done. A moment later, dropping a curtsy to the two in silent gratitude, Harriet picked up her quilt and retired from the ballroom, leaving them both disappointed in the process.

* * *

On the evening of Christmas Eve, all members of the family congregated in the drawing room after dinner. Harriet accepted everyone's compliments on the decorations with quiet modesty and a small smile. Following the light conversation, they progressed to card games. Unlike last year, the company was subdued, most probably because of the absence of younger members of the family and their spiritedness. A lone Edgar wasn't able to raise the liveliness of the party. To add to his disgruntlement, Harriet offered no assist to his efforts.

Having no wish of being a banal audience to the game that dodged her mind, Harriet excused herself shortly thereafter, with Alexandra looking after her in concern.

"Oh thank goodness, she is finally learning the ways of our lives," Walter commented sardonically, referring to Harriet's action of not insisting on participating in what he considered to be an adult's leisurely pursuit.

His words immediately engendered offended frowns on Alexandra and Edgar's faces whereas Elizabeth nodded in agreement at her husband. "Yes, it is promising to note that Harriet is finally behaving like a proper lady rather than like a brash country…," she trailed off upon espying the acute look that her mother was casting at her.

Alexandra's disconcert upon hearing her daughter and son-in-law's severe opinions on Harriet, however, was overshadowed by her vexation at Draco for not reacting, let alone speaking up on behalf of his wife's honour. Alexandra kept her silence for the single reason of avoiding arguments during the festivities.

Alexandra was soon forced to re-evaluate her perception of her grandson's apparent apathy, when Draco, despite maintaining a supposed intense concentration on the game, kept losing his hand, and most badly at that. An uncommon sight.

Feigning bereavement because of his consistent failure, for which he didn't, in truth, care at that moment, Draco quit the card table and padded out of the room. Whilst his aunt and uncle may find it relieving, Draco wasn't pleased with these abrupt changes in Harriet's demeanour. In a way, he missed joie-de-vivre attitude of his wife. But Draco had not responded to their remarks for the same reason Alexandra hadn't.

Feeling slightly guilty about leaving Harriet on her own in the huge Manor during the celebrations, Draco set out in search of her. Discovering Harriet's whereabouts from Francis, Draco turned towards his destination, only to come face to face with his cousin.

Draco simply raised a questioning brow at him at his sudden appearance.

"The company was pretty dull," Edgar muttered with a shrug.

Nodding in acceptance, "So, you have decided to retire to bed," Draco prompted, wanting to dislodge his cousin before he could tag along.

"Oh no, I am not feeling sleepy yet," Edgar replied actively.

Draco did not need him to vocalise his solution for passing some time. "A bit of reading will help you," he suggested through gritted teeth.

"Nay, you know I do not have much love for books," Edgar shrugged again, turning to make his way to the kitchen where Harriet currently was.

Halting Edgar on his track by grabbing his arm firmly, Draco hissed, his eyes narrowed smoulderingly, "I am quite sure you will find a book that will interest you in the library, Dear Cousin." His tone carried a note of authority and a promise of consequence if Edgar didn't follow through with it. Since Newbiggin, Draco's suspicions that Edgar might be holding more than familial affections for his wife were growing substantial every time he saw his cousin around her.

"Very well, Draco," Edgar griped after a long staring contest, and then, pulling himself out of Draco's grasp, he grumpily stomped up the stairs.

Letting out a frustrated growl at Edgar's retreating form, Draco recommenced his journey.

To his surprise, Draco came upon an empty servants' hall, but upon descrying the reflection of flames at the doorway that led to the kitchen and the sweet smells wafting out, he curiously meandered towards it. Inside, he found the lone figure of his wife, standing at the preparation area with her back turned to the door. Quietly walking inside and taking a closer inspection, he saw Harriet diligently mixing batter in a large pot. "What are you doing?" he inquired with his brows furrowed.

Startled out of her wits, Harriet almost dropped the container but steadied herself in the last moment. Swivelling around and throwing a withering glare at her husband, Harriet turned back to her task, furiously grumbling under her breath.

Draco was amused to catch the snippets of her mutterings, "always", "how many times" and "will not be satisfied until I have bloody heart attack". Walking close to stand beside her, Draco cleared his throat pointedly, indicating that he had yet to receive an answer.

"Baking cakes," Harriet replied grudgingly a minute later with a sideway glance. Seeing the puzzled look on the face of Draco, who was casually leaning on the working bench, Harriet clarified, "For tomorrow."

"Oh," Draco said in recognition and, staring at her, questioned, "Why didn't you instruct Tom to prepare these as well?"

"I wanted to make them myself," Harriet admitted with a shrug. "And I don't care if anyone thinks it's plebeian of me," she added defiantly, referring to Umbridge's acid remarks.

Draco hid his wince, knowing that his aunt and uncle would definitely be forced to swallow their words if they were to see Harriet now.

"These seem relatively more than that of last year," Draco observed, glancing between the tens of mid-sized, bowl-shaped cakes that were cooling on the table as well as a few currently cooking in the furnace.

Stilling her movements, "Some of them are for the children," Harriet responded quietly, and then, lifting her gaze to meet his silver orbs, she added defensively, "I haven't included the expenses for these sweets in the daily accounts. I had Madelaine bring the ingredients with my personal money."

"Did I ask you about the expenses?" Draco huffed, frowning at her in deep exasperation.

"No," Harriet noted softly, lowering her thick sooty eyelashes diffidently. "No, you didn't, but I wanted to assure you, nonetheless."

Not knowing how to respond, Draco watched quietly as Harriet returned to her work. Except the clinking of the utensils and fire crackling, silence reigned in the kitchen for a few minutes. Draco spent the quiescence admiring the flushed sheen on Harriet's flawless skin brought out by the scintillations of the ferociously burning wood of the furnace.

"What?" Harriet snapped angrily, glancing up at last and irritably pushing a midnight black strand off her cheek, misunderstanding his unblinking stare for disgust rather than enticement.

Wanting to divert her mind off his earlier rapture, Draco gestured to the cakes and asked, "Shall I?"

"But you don't care much for cake if it has no chocolate," Harriet pointed out, her eyebrows knitted in confusion. These cakes were made of basic ingredients along with a handful of raisins. With a limited budget, Harriet could not afford to garnish the cakes with cream or nuts instead she had to settle for a dusting of powdered sugar.

"True," Draco agreed softly, and then he added with a little quirk of his lips, "A glass of hot chocolate with it would do."

Harriet made to decline his poorly-spoken request but a sudden recognition caused her to pause. This would be the first time her husband would taste her cooking, even though it would be a simple snack. After spending a long moment biting her lips in thought, "Very well," Harriet conceded with an overly heavy sigh.

'An exaggerating display of the effort,' Draco thought with a small smile.

Abandoning the batter for the time being, Harriet walked towards the pantry, remaining oblivious to the fond smile, Draco was giving her. Within a matter of ten minutes, Harriet had a scalding, aromatic glass of hot chocolate and plate of cake slices placed on the tabletop in front of Draco who had brought out a chair for himself and settled himself on it.

Whilst Harriet had been putting his snack together, Draco observed the familiarity with which she manoeuvred herself around the kitchen and discerned that she must have spent some amount of time in this part of the Manor. Of course, the expertise with which Harriet handled its equipments proved years of her servitude in the kitchen, Draco realized uncomfortably. "Won't you join me?" he tempted her, gesturing to the second chair he had brought for her and placed beside his.

"I have work," Harriet answered curtly, disappointing him again. But she could not repress the anticipation she was feeling at learning how he would take to her food. From the corner of her eye, Harriet apprehensively watched her husband as he took a bite of the cake, followed by a sip of hot chocolate.

No matter how much Harriet denied that she didn't care for his assessment, she could not help but feel relieved and a bit contented to see his eyes close in appreciation. Cheered a little by his reaction, Harriet sped up the task of finishing the cakes while Draco was occupied with his snack. "I didn't realize I was feeling hungry," he commented, gobbling, though with proper manners, the entirety of the light meal.

It was, however, late night when they retired to the master suite. Draco felt that Harriet was in a good enough mood to be inclined to revert to her previous sleeping arrangements upon his subtle suggestion, but was downhearted when it didn't happen.

Reclining on her new bedding, Harriet thought over the events of the day, and it left her perplexed, to say the least. 'Draco Malfoy is an enigma,' she concluded, struggling to understand his equivocal behaviour towards her. Harriet could not comprehend how a person could go from acutely insulting someone one day and then, being nice and going out of his way to help the said person on the other. With these confusing thoughts, Harriet drifted off to sleep.

The clock stroked twelve times in the silence of the night, indicating to a still wide-awake Draco that it was now Christmas. Not in a mood to justify his actions, Draco quietly leaned out of the other side of the bed and, gazing at the shadowed, sleeping form of his wife, he whispered tenderly, "I hope you have a happy Christmas, Mrs. Malfoy."

* * *

Pushing away her resolve to stay detached on this particular morning, Harriet took it upon herself to wake her husband and then, unknowingly became the first person to reciprocate his Christmas wishes, much to Draco's internal bliss.

Later that morning, with everyone assembled at the drawing room to exchange Christmas gifts, Draco's speculation about Harriet's personal, financial management was partially answered, upon marking that all her gifts to the family were hand-made. Draco himself had received an assortment of winter garments made out of the softest wool and with a beautiful grey scarf added to the collection this time. Considering her continued displeasure with him, Draco marvelled at how Harriet brought herself to make these gifts for him. He could only imagine the hours of labour it must have taken for her to make a gift for everyone.

Harriet opened the present from her husband. It was a sparkling diamond necklace, obviously lot pricier than that of his last year's gift. Staring at its glittering brilliance, Harriet thought ruefully, 'How can one appreciate something, knowing that it would be reclaimed in a short period of time? How can one celebrate it when it comes with an incorporeal tag that clearly declares that you are never worthy of it?' Harriet finally glanced up and, managing a small smile, she thanked him for it, nonetheless.

* * *

At the church, when the congregation dispersed back to their houses, Draco encouraged his family to leave before him and Harriet. Alexandra nodded with an understanding smile and took the Parkins back to the Manor in her carriage. Edgar, of course, proved harder to convince, with his insistence to accompany the young couple or more precisely, Harriet, but Alexandra managed with her autocracy.

Just like last year, the poor blessed the couple that were bestowing them with food, clothes and money with a long, happy and prosperous marriage. Whilst Harriet felt like letting out cynical laughter in response, Draco glanced at the woman beside him, and mused for the very first time, 'would it be really so bad to keep her for life?' Not a second later, Draco's eyes grew significantly, and then he firmly squashed that dangerous thought, before it could start manifesting itself in his mind.

Still feeling rattled by the abruptness of it as they travelled back to the Manor, Draco blurted out the question that had been plaguing him, "Considering your other expenses, how could you afford the blankets you just gave away?"

Harriet's jaw dropped a little at such a brazen inquiry as she stared at him.

Though slightly abashed by her reaction, Draco did not relent his questioning look.

Closing her mouth and thinning her lips at his audacity, "My father gave me some money during my visitation," Harriet confessed unwillingly. "He isn't pleased that I have no marriage settlement drawn for myself."

Draco's aristocratic face, which had cleared at her first statement, suddenly acquired an incredulous expression at the second. Staring at her and questioning her intelligence, Draco remarked, "And, you shelved it away in alms!"

Harriet's face scrunched up in offence at his pique. "The Weasleys couldn't afford another child when they met me, but that did not prevent them from adopting me," she sniffed, answering him in a roundabout way while feeling annoyed at having to repeat herself.

Making a dissenting noise at the back of his throat, Draco went on in his scathing tone, "Like you said, your father gave you that money for your personal use, and YOU gave it away, instead of buying gifts for the family and sparing yourself of actually making them." Draco's grouchiness was further fuelled by the pointed distance Harriet maintained with his person inside the carriage.

Beryl eyes dampening at his harsh criticism, Harriet averted her face and expressed weakly, "I had many of those gifts in the making long before my father gave me the allowance. I was told that it is the sentiment rather than the expense, which belies the gift that matters. Clearly, I have been misinformed."

Glancing back at a stumped Draco, Harriet added, "But, Mr. Malfoy, even if I sold everything I own, I could never match it up to the costliest gift you all usually receive on the festivities or one that meets your approval!" And she scrambled out of the carriage the moment it stopped, without waiting for him to assist her down.

Draco cursed himself, comprehending that Harriet has misinterpreted his berating as disparagement of her gifts. "Mrs. Malfoy, wait!" Draco cried, jumping out of the coach and rushing after his speedily retreating wife. Then, upon reaching hearing distance of her, he clarified anxiously, "I wasn't condescending your gifts, really. I just felt that you should have utilized that money to spare yourself the time and effort, that's all!"

Harriet, who had come to an abrupt halt at his words, caused a hastily following Draco to bump into her. In the next second, both of them jumped out of their skins when Alexandra's sudden, joyous cry of, "Mistletoe!" rang through the foyer.

True enough, there was mistletoe, with its cluster of white berries, hovering innocently above the platinum blond and the black heads of the couple. In the next instant, Harriet shocked Alexandra and Edgar ensconced in the seating area as well as her stunned husband, by completely ignoring the plant and storming up the grand stairs and disappearing into the upper level of the Manor.

"Is she all right?" Edgar asked worriedly, staring at the stairs, having caught the sight of Harriet's distraught face before she fled.

"Draco, what happened?" Alexandra demanded, turning to face her agape grandson.

"Er…" Draco flustered under the piercing gaze of his grandmother. "We just had a minor misunderstanding."

"Well, whatever it is, Draco, you better resolve it now. I will not have Harriet disconsolate during the celebrations," Alexandra ordered sternly.

Knowing that there was no point in expressing his indignation at Alexandra's immediate presumption that he was the one to blame, Draco moved to retrace his wife's path.

* * *

"What the bloody hell was that?" Draco snarled upon locating Harriet in the master suite, listlessly undoing the ribbon of her bonnet. "Grandmother was most displeased and no less suspicious!"

Unsurprised at his appearance, Harriet took a deep breath before turning to meet his outraged gaze. "Why, Mr. Malfoy, I relieved you from doing something you inwardly abhor. You should be thankful," she sniped but in a quiet tone. Seeing his bafflement, Harriet clarified resentfully, "Touching someone like me; or should I be precise and candid and say, ME!"

Sharply pivoting away from her husband, who seemed to have been struck dumb again by her response, Harriet walked away in the direction of her dressing room, enshrouding the twinge of misery at the lack of his refute to her statement, with the words, "I will tell Grandma that I am uncomfortable with such displays. She will have to understand."

* * *

Harriet reappeared downstairs after some time, joining the family in the celebrations, but there was no denying the sombreness and reserve, though nearly imperceptible, in her countenance. It was only for Alexandra that Harriet strived to dredge up a smile or two. Harriet spent the rest of the day keeping her distance from Draco, afraid that she would either burst out in tears or worst yet lose her temper with him. And she remained impervious to Edgar's attempts to engender cheer from her.

As for Draco, he was absolutely clueless on how to conduct himself around his wife. It was now obvious to him that Harriet hadn't lost any of her grievances with him concerning the event of that afternoon of early December, despite her recess at Biddestone. Therefore, Draco simply chose to acknowledge her quiescence, not wanting to aggravate her further by saying something that she would perceive as derogatory.

* * *

On the evening of the Christmas ball, a large crowd of regally dressed gentlemen and ladies flocked into the momentously emblazed ballroom of Malfoy Manor. The hall's decorations were nothing compared to the extravagantly adorned Christmas tree. Whilst the dazzlingly illuminated, gargantuan tree consistently attracted the attention of the guests and family alike, Draco's mercurial eyes frequently strayed towards his radiant looking wife.

It was just unfortunate for Draco that he remained unaware of the interrogative glances Harriet kept casting in his direction. While she would deny with a scandalised expression if apprehended, Harriet was making sure that no woman, whether young or old, was behaving in some sort of coquettish manner with him. Harriet perceived this as inevitable the moment her eyes took in his beholding handsomeness in their suite previously.

* * *

Dismissing the waltz was the first ever decision Harriet had taken concerning Malfoy matters since her return. Harriet had firmly instructed the orchestra of this, upon hiring them to play at the ball. Since Draco and she would be expected to open the dance as hosts, Harriet had convinced herself that it was a reasonable thing to do, especially after her husband hadn't denied that he did not appreciate such close encounters with her, much less for a long duration.

Soon into the party, the assembly came to learn of this particular abstinence, which resulted in the young being disgruntled (women inwardly so), but the adults seemed greatly approving. Draco, who, along with the rest of family, had at first been surprised at the news, felt a combination of relief and frustration: Draco was relieved that he would not be forced to watch, without complaint, as perverse men veiled in gentleman's attire whisked his wife away for that eyebrow-raising dance, taking advantage of the excuse to touch her in intimate places and hold her close; he was unconsciously frustrated because he too had been exempt from drawing his own wife into that dance as well.

* * *

In the end, Draco need not have worried about the not so innocent intentions of men towards his wife. After wordlessly finishing a quadrille with him, Harriet seemed to have been dedicating every spare moment when she wasn't meeting and greeting the guests, to playing guard to her best friend.

"You must excuse my friend, Sir. Hermione suffered a sprain to the ankle this morning. She is just too modest to express the pain, which temporarily disables her from keeping up with the steps. She loves dancing and is most regretful that she has to renounce it this evening," Draco heard his wife repeating it to every gentleman who approached Hermione for the honour of dancing, stopping their advances in their tracks whilst the brown-haired woman in question demurely nodded in agreement with Harriet. It befuddled Draco, considering that he was pretty sure that his wife's friend indicated no such injury when they had received the Grangers earlier that evening.

When Draco could no longer contain his curiosity with regards to his wife's peculiar behaviour, he decided to seek his grandmother for answers, instead of going to the person in question herself for the fear of making committing another error with her.

"I am not surprised," Alexandra stated blithely. "From the looks of it, Bernard Granger hasn't seemed to have entirely discarded his desire to snag a wealthy son-in-law."

"Why does that concern Mrs. Malfoy?" Draco enquired, his eyebrows furrowed as he stared across the hall at his wife, who was directing a scathing look at head of the Granger family while keeping a possessive hold on her friend.

Alexandra grew surprised at Draco's query. "Why, Draco, you seem to have no knowledge of the onerous part your wife played in creating an opportunity for her brother, Ronald to marry Miss Granger," she relayed, causing his eyebrows to raise in surprise. Draco's eyes then sought Ron, who was standing sullenly with his family at a distance from the Grangers, staring at Hermione with a pathetic longing.

"It is a love match, Draco, just like yours, and only Miss Granger's father is proving to be not so accommodating," Alexandra explained in hushed tones and briefly recounted the events and problems concerning their union. Deliberately ignoring her comment about love, Draco felt like he was foreseeing the circumstances before Alexandra could divulge them, and her words were only serving as a confirmation. By the time Alexandra was finished, Draco was restraining himself from rolling his eyes in exasperation. It became clear to him now that it wasn't just his business that Harriet liked to meddle in. Draco wondered whether his wife sought some kind of pleasure in making her life burdensome by taking additional responsibilities and troubles on her head. Was it really so hard, Draco mused, for her to lead a peaceful life with no complications?

* * *

"I am sorry, Hermione. Were you wishing to spend some time with Ron?" Harriet asked compassionately, as the Grangers were taking their leave later that night.

"Yes, I did hope to dance with him," Hermione agreed ruefully.

"I am sorry, but I had no other choice," Harriet admitted, heaving a sigh.

"It's all right, Harry. If the expense of sharing a single dance with Ronald is to accept other gentlemen's dance proposals and spending uncomfortable moments with them, then it was better for me to abandon the idea altogether," Hermione advocated with a shrug. "And don't apologise, Harry. You are not to blame for my father's stubbornness to accept, let alone announce our engagement."

Harriet embraced her with an understanding nod. "You and Ron will be together soon, I promise."

* * *

A couple of weeks after the Christmas ball, the Parkins departed, Walter and Elizabeth to Newbiggin whilst Edgar to his university. To Edgar, the trip to Tisbury turned out to be a great disappointment, for all his aspirations of fraternizing with Harriet were utterly ruined. His fervid designs to be once again with the same vivacious woman, whom he had come to cherish immensely over past few months, were destroyed. He found a sedate and prosaic woman replacing the Harriet he had come to know and admire during the months of summer and autumn. Her behaviour was now nearing that stolid and vain disposition of the majority of the upper class women, Edgar commonly associated with but internally despised. He entirely blamed his cousin, Draco, for these woeful changes in Harriet. And to make matters worse, Draco kept tabs on him throughout his stay, never allowing him a private moment with her and demand her the reasons for these changes in her.

* * *

Alexandra had been keenly observing Harriet since her return to the Manor. With no emergency to speak of, Alexandra did not believe the young woman had needed to make such a hasty departure to her family in Biddestone. Alexandra hadn't been entirely convinced with Harriet and her grandson's explanations, no matter how perfectly they matched. Her vague contemplations fluctuated between concerns and alleviations throughout the duration of Harriet's absence. Her troubled suspicions were put to rest upon bearing witness to the regular exchange of correspondence between the couple, but returned every time she caught glimpses of guilty and desperate frowns, which he believed others unaware of, on Draco's face whenever Harriet was mentioned. Alexandra decided to study the couple the moment she noticed how diffident the both of them had been at their first meeting upon Harriet's arrival.

It hadn't been hard to miss Harriet's withdrawing demeanour; where the young woman never hesitated in voicing her opinions during the grandmother-grandson's conversations, she now either remained a silent audience or left them to their privacy. It was bothering to note how Harriet would completely retreat during the familial moments. Not to mention the apparent decline in her self-confidence and her utter reluctance to reassume the authority with which Harriet used to run the household and manage the servants.

Alexandra hadn't been sure whether the bane of Harriet's current melancholy, which she was obviously trying to repress, was someone from Biddestone or her grandson himself.

The young woman's blatant rejection of Draco's kiss under the mistletoe and the underlying tension between the couple, as well as Harriet's complete lack of enthusiasm and felicity during her self-professed favourite celebration, however, had been a little too revealing.

Alexandra refused to allow the couple to be in discord for another five months. Unlike last year, she refused to resignedly watch as Harriet and Draco dragged whatever conflict they were currently engaged in for months together. But Alexandra had been waiting until the time their houseguests left the Manor, before dealing with the issue.

"What's wrong, Dear?" Alexandra inquired, catching Harriet in a moment of her lonely wretchedness. An hour ago, Harriet had impassively excused herself from the drawing room where the family of three had been lounging after dinner.

Startled by her sudden appearance, Harriet hurriedly brushed the back of her hand against her cheeks. Then, braving a feigned smile, she turned to face the older woman, "Everything is fine, Grandma," Harriet replied, trying but failing to look reassuring.

"Do you think me a fool, Harriet?" Alexandra asked rhetorically, shaking her head in disappointment at her. "I know that there is something troubling you, and for some time now." Before Harriet could continue to protest, Alexandra silenced her by listing all her observations over the past few weeks and the subsequent conclusions she had approached.

Harriet grew more flustered at hearing each of her statements.

"Harriet," Alexandra said soothingly, sitting beside the young woman and relying through expression that her intent hadn't been to heighten her despondency. "I can't promise I will be able to resolve whatever issue that is currently ailing you, but experience has taught me that talking about your problems with someone will at least lighten your heart, Dearest," She explained softly.

"I hope you trust me enough to share it with me." Alexandra knew how manipulative she was being with that last statement; she had no choice but to resort to such tactics because she had become quite familiar with Harriet's reticence when it came to her own suffering.

"I do trust you, Grandma but…" Harriet halted and started gnawing at her lower lip in extreme ambiguity while Alexandra waited patiently. After a long time, Harriet reluctantly glanced at the expectant look on Alexandra's face. "He said…. something about my deportment …. with men," she murmured brokenly at last, averting her emerald gaze again.

Alexandra drew a sharp breath in response. She did not need to ask the young woman who 'he' was. Looking at the pained expression on Harriet's face, the older woman could deduce precisely the context and the crudity with which 'he' would have delivered that statement.

'Seems like my grandson hadn't been spared the woeful trait that has plagued Malfoy men: Over-possessiveness,' Alexandra mused with dismay. 'Abraxas had been like that!' she reminisced with a harrumph; Alexandra could remember the number of times her husband and she had argued over this kind of behaviour. All Malfoy men Alexandra had known had the annoying habit of perpetuating the sense of possessiveness over what they considered theirs to an extent where it ceased to be adorable.

'I can't believe after all my lessons, Draco would still behave in that manner,' Alexandra thought, growing livid with him. She decided to seek Draco out and give him a piece of her mind. Before she could rise, Alexandra forced her will to examine the situation on all angles, an important lesson that life had taught her.

And the truth was Alexandra had been dreading this moment every time she caught Draco grumbling over Harriet's affable relations with his male counterparts, and she had fervently hoped that it was never come to pass. Alexandra had designed to have a serious dialogue with Harriet about it, but it seems that she was a little too late in action. Alexandra's deep pondering about what could have caused Draco to finally burst out his internal chafe sparked a recent memory in her mind.

Alexandra vividly remembered the morning of Christmas when Harriet flabbergasted everyone with her staunch refusal to kiss Draco. Though Alexandra hadn't contemplated on it previously because of her preoccupation with the worry for the young couple, she hadn't mistaken the faint sigh of relief she had heard emitted from her youngest grandson at Harriet's rejection. Alexandra frowned, shuffling through her memories for the times when Draco and Edgar had been together during the festivities. Now that she thought about it, Alexandra had felt some kind of anger and resentment brewing between the cousins, something that hadn't happened before.

After that it didn't take long for Alexandra to connect the dots. When she did, Alexandra came to a most alarming conclusion which resulted in her eyes enlarging and her hand going to cover her mouth to stop a startled, 'Oh my!'

A long moment later, when Alexandra overcame some of her shock, her disturbed gaze which had refocused on Harriet, soon turned pitying as she realised how poorly blind the young woman was to the tug-of-war that the two cousins seemed to be unwittingly engaged in for her affections.

Alexandra did her best not to display her grimace at Edgar for hankering for a married woman, his cousin's wife no less. But knowing how passionate all three in question were in their feelings, Alexandra could not help but perceive with a wince, how severely one of them was going to get hurt. And Alexandra's disgust was then overshadowed by the compassion she started feeling for her youngest, as the older woman watched Harriet badly hurting over Draco's ill-spoken remark.

After this enlightenment, Alexandra concluded that Draco had at least been partly justified in his behaviour. "But don't you see, Darling? Draco is jealous," she remarked finally.

"Jealous?" Harriet frowned, snapping her head sideways to face the older woman.

"Of your amicability with them," Alexandra explained quietly. "Draco envies these male counterparts because of the easy rapport they share with you, when he himself struggles to bid for a conversation with you where there is no business or false veneer involved."

"It doesn't make sense, Grandma. Mr. Malfoy has no particular interest in inane or what he considers to be insignificant interactions with me. Why would he be envious of that?" Harriet protested, the crease on her forehead deepening.

"Think about it, Darling. Think about all your relationships. In your maiden family, among your siblings, you seem closer to your brothers rather than to your sister," Alexandra paused and after a second's thought, she muttered, "Although coming to know Ginevra like I did last spring, I do not blame you."

Shaking her head, Alexandra continued, her blue eyes intently gazing at Harriet, "Take your acquaintances, for instance. On one hand you have Miss Granger, while on the other, you have Blaise as well as your past Cricket team mates. And after marriage, of all Draco's aunts and cousins, you seem to have befriended Edgar. You chose to acquaint yourself with Neville Longbottom among all the socialites we associate with. So you see, your choices greatly upset Draco. He grew up along with Natalie and Laura: though both different in their own right, they had hardly consorted with gentlemen outside of the family. And it baffles Draco to witness your inclinations, so unlike theirs."

"Furthermore, it wasn't very wise of you to praise Neville in front of Draco," Alexandra added as an afterthought.

"I accept that I admire Mr. Longbottom for not giving up his desire to become a botanist, irrespective of others' opinions, but I esteem Mr. Malfoy more for accepting the responsibilities of his family and then, diligently working towards fulfilling them at such a young age, putting his own desires aside," Harriet answered sincerely.

"But my 'inclinations'!" Harriet repeated in a shocked whisper, looking utterly insulted by the use of that word. "Is that what you think of me?" she demanded in a voice a few octaves higher, jumping to her feet.

Alexandra was stunned at Harriet's reaction.

At the older woman's silence, Harriet's stomach constricted painfully. After a few tense moments, Harriet spoke in a strangled sort of voice, "You are arraigning me for choosing Mr. Longbottom over the others to associate with, but have you ever considered why I did so?"

Alexandra's forehead wrinkled a little in a frown.

"My acceptance into the gentry has been tentative at its best. Mr. Malfoy and I have been married for more than a year now, yet I feel like I am being judged at every movement. It feels like these patricians are waiting for me to commit a faux pas, so they can shun me from their society. I am still struggling to find my place here. The idea of forming deep bonds with its members is simply laughable, considering that they barely tolerate my presence and that too, only for your and Mr. Malfoy's sake!" Harriet explained in a fit of self-righteous anger.

"On the first couple of visits after our marriage, our neighbours, Mrs. Parkinson and Mrs. Greengrass had kept casting frequent glances at my midriff; it was like they had been intent on discovering something I might be hiding there. Do you know how unnerving it was?" Harriet exclaimed, shuddering at the memory of those afternoon calls.

Alexandra bit her lower lip, to stifle a sudden, ironic smile at that revelation and also, upon noting the young woman's expression of complete lack of understanding of the meaning behind their inquisitive stares.

"For ones who had been trained to mask their emotions, they never bothered to hide their disdain from me, either," Harriet retorted sarcastically, and then, gesticulated with her arms, "Mrs. Parkinson and Mrs. Greengrass claim to be the greatest of friends and yet neither of them can help but criticise the other and expose their private matters in the other's absence. I can only wonder what they say about me outside the Manor!"

"And the likelihood I might befriend their daughters who are of my age is absolutely naught, especially after I had been made aware that Mr. Malfoy had been expected to elect either of them as his bride," she added darkly.

"Draco never showed any interest in wedding Pansy or Daphne," Alexandra quickly interjected in the self-defence of her grandson.

"I know," Harriet replied quietly. Noticing the sharp look that immediately assumed Alexandra's face when she noticed the young woman's wince caused by the reminder of the true reason behind Mr. Malfoy's selection of her, Harriet carried forward in the slightly different direction.

"Since your broached the Weasleys, let me tell you something. I am often chaffed about being oblivious to people's dispositions but I have to be completely blind to remain unaware that Ginny never accepted me as her sister!"

"You think I am closer to my brothers? I love them all, yes, but I am only closer to Fred and George because they hadn't needed to hear my sob story to accept me a part of their family unlike the rest of them," Harriet confessed, her tone betraying her soreness about it.

"As for Hermione, our friendship was born out of need, more than anything. When I was brought to The Burrow, I was illiterate and my parents put me under Mrs. McGonagall's tutelage. She had the challenge of teaching an eleven-year-old five years worth of education in a short period of time, so I could reach the same level as the other girls of my age studying under her. I needed all the instruction I could get, and Mrs. McGonagall taught me in every moment she could spare. But Mrs. McGonagall had other obligations, so she requested Hermione, who had been her brightest student, to help me with my education."

"I believe she thought this companionship would benefit us both. Hermione and I were both friendless at that time. Hermione had become a troglodyte because the other girls could not understand her preference for books over vanity. Hermione's parents had been quite worried about her lone."

"As for myself," Harriet halted to snort lightly, "people in Biddestone had been very sceptical about associating with me because of my mysterious past," she said, spitting the last words in mockery.

"Mrs. McGonagall's hope prevailed; Hermione and I became best friends over the years; I have come to accept her love for books and thirst for knowledge and Hermione learnt to tolerate my fervour for Cricket. We were so satisfied in each other's company that were no longer cared that other girls didn't include us in their circles."

Harriet paused to take a breath while staring at Alexandra who wore a small frown of intense concentration. Harriet hated to display her internal feelings in this manner, but she refused to take these accusations in silence once again.

"Speaking of Cricket, my mother had been emphatically against the idea of my playing Cricket, she had agreed nonetheless, but not without laying bunch of conditions for me to follow, the major one being no fraternizing with the players outside of the field. I scorned these restrictions but my sole desire had been to play Cricket, so I adhered them without complaint."

"As I have informed you before, Blaise and I became friends under duress. My mother told me on the day I started my apprenticeship with Madam Pomfrey that I would have to relinquish Cricket and most probably nursing as well once I was married. I had been resentful about this forewarning at that time, but eventually I came to accept it. During the entirety of my apprenticeship, Madam Pomfrey kept my training strictly restricted to the treatment of children. I do not know whether it was a conscious decision on Madam Pomfrey's part or an explicit request from my mother."

Harriet added vehemently, "Either way, I had no knowledge or practical experience of treating adults. Blaise was the only man I ever helped in treating. If the Pomfrey couple hadn't been swamped by a gaggle of patients at that time, Madam Pomfrey would have surely refused my assistance in the case of Blaise."

"The reason I befriended Mr. Longbottom is because he didn't bat an eyelash when I apprised him of my designs to grow a vegetable garden myself. I enjoy our acquaintance because, unlike with other aristocrats, I do not have to worry about him speculating or disparaging my disposition when I discuss my interests with him."

"And the reason I chose to befriend Edgar was the same. Other than you and Mr. Malfoy, he was the only one in the whole family to easily accept my previous social status as well as my odd quirks."

"I gave up Nursing and Cricket on the day I accepted Mr. Malfoy's marriage proposal. I wouldn't have played that afternoon had Mr. Malfoy not agreed to it beforehand,"

Harriet's voice, which had toned down during her justifications, now raised a pitch here.

"All this time, I believed you and Mr. Malfoy accepted me the way I am. How utterly naïve I have been! All this time, Mr. Malfoy and you have been seeing my friendships as some secret liaisons!" she exclaimed bitterly, her bosom heaving.

"You have no idea how immensely pleased I am, to learn of your and your grandson's carry such a profound assessment of my character," Harriet remarked resentfully, but her eyes betrayed how deeply she was injured by it. "Oh, thank you so much, Lady Malfoy!" With those last words, Harriet swept out of the room, furiously wiping the tears that had swiftly flown out of her eyes.

* * *

Harriet spent a restless night following that altercation. The next morning, when she rose from a troubled sleep and oriented herself to her surroundings, the memory of last evening and the words that were uttered came flooding to the forefront of her mind. Over the months of her marriage, Harriet had come to expect Alexandra to stand by her side and support her, even if her own husband didn't; but now learning that the older woman carried similar feelings about her left Harriet in utter dismay. It had been heart wrenching for Harriet to witness Alexandra, who she had always considered to be an impartial person, promptly taking her grandson's side. Hearing those apprehensions spilling out of Alexandra's mouth, Harriet was at once reminded that blood always won.

If this was the conclusion that Alexandra drew for simply consorting with gentlemen, Harriet could only imagine in horror what the older women's reaction would be, should the truth that Harriet had bargained herself for a monetary price ever come to light.

It hadn't been the first time someone had said those vile things about her character; some uppity inhabitants of Biddestone as well as her parents-in-law and on some occasions, Draco's relatives had passed similar remarks whenever they had seen her in gentlemen's company. But from her husband and Alexandra, they felt like two sharp stabs across her bosom which kept piercing at her heart. Harriet wondered morosely how she could continue to live in a house where the people had such a lowly opinion of her.

Harriet who now sat up on her bedding, turned to face the bed. Slightly pushing the blue drapes aside, Harriet gazed across the mattress at the peacefully snoring form of her husband. Harriet found Alexandra's reasoning that Draco's commit had been engendered by a fit of jealously hard to disgust. Harriet had witnessed such behaviour before. Ron openly loathed every man who approached Hermione during festivities or gatherings. On rare occasions, Harriet had caught her father and Bill peeving over gentlemen who tried to be overly friendly with their respective wives, though their reproach had been subtle. Harriet could understand this kind of possessiveness over their sweethearts as a part of their love.

'Such isn't case with Mr. Malfoy and me, is it? Mr. Malfoy does not love me like my father loves my mother, Bill loves Fleur or Ron loves Hermione, does he?' Harriet thought dolefully, slowing resting her folded arms on the fluffy mattress and then setting her head on them. Tilting her head and staring at Draco's completely relaxed face, Harriet internally said, 'I don't mean as much as wife is supposed to mean to a husband, do I Mr. Malfoy?'

Harriet could overlook Alexandra's false notion, because that was the picture they had strived to paint to the older woman, didn't they? Alexandra thought theirs was a love match and hence, perceived Draco's bitter words as an outburst of jealously. But what about her husband? He knew the truth. What had been his true motivations behind it?

That single question had been plaguing her almost two months now. With an aching expression, Harriet closed her eyes.

"Harry, do you remember what I told about propriety?" Molly had ventured slowly one evening a couple of days before Harriet's wedding. Molly had come up to the girls' room to help Harriet pack her luggage.

Harriet had paused at the abruptness of the question and then, resuming her job, responded blithely, "Yes, Mother."

Descrying her daughter roll her eyes, Molly had seized Harriet by her arm, stilling her in her movements. "This is serious, Harry. Do you remember what I taught you?" she had demanded incessantly.

Heaving a sigh, Harriet recited with a bored expression, "That I am never to meet a gentleman in seclusion; that I should always maintain an arm's length with them when talking to them; that I should control my effusions in their presence ….."

"And yet to hardly follow them," Molly harrumphed, interrupting her daughter. Then, shaking her head, Molly continued, "If maintaining propriety at all times is necessary for a young woman, its importance only increases ten-fold when she is married. And the family you are marrying into places extreme importance in it. Unlike us Weasleys and our acquaintances, the society in which the Malfoys dwell would never tolerate any compromise when it comes to a woman's conduct."

Harriet's forehead had creased into a deep frown as she had stared at her mother.

"Do you understand what I am saying, Harry? Promise me that you will always remember and follow this one advice of mine? Promise me that you will do everything in your power to avoid a situation where they could question your integrity?" Molly had appealed.

"I promise, Mother." Harriet had no other answer to the beseeching, brown eyes of her mother.

This memory was soon followed by the words of avowal exchanged between Draco and herself at their first proper meeting.

_"You will not meet men that are not your family, my family or Blaise without an escort," Draco had said seriously._

_"I accept," Harriet had replied._

Harriet's eyes flew open with a startled gasp at the sudden enlightenment. She had broken the promise she made to both her mother and her husband by consorting with Neville Longbottom in privacy. Staring at her undisturbed husband with wide eyes, Harriet realised that she had failed in keeping her end of the contract. From what Harriet understood from all the arguments she and her husband had engaged in, she had been continuously breaking the conditions to which she had been solemnised to adhere, at least according to Draco. Maybe it had been one too many times for Draco. Her husband's frustration at her for not following the terms of their contract rather than the jealously that Alexandra had pointed at seemed like a more plausible explanation to Harriet for his acidic conduct.

'But still, that did not give Mr. Malfoy the right to utter such an atrocious comment about my character!' Harriet concluded, pursing her lips in indignant reprove. 'And neither for Lady Malfoy.' Though Harriet had no courage to demand her husband the reason why he would say that to her, Harriet thought the relationship she had shared with Alexandra Malfoy had always been more candid and intimate. Then, Harriet thought with a firm nod, she would make the older woman answer for hurting her so. With that decision made, Harriet climbed to her feet.

* * *

An hour later found Harriet standing outside the door that led to Alexandra's chambers. Taking a deep breath, Harriet knocked twice on the door and a minute later heard a faint, "Enter."

After another deep breath, Harriet pushed the door open and entered the sitting room. The turbulent determination with which Harriet had approached Alexandra's chambers faltered when her eyes fell on the hoary form of the woman who was sitting by the hearth and staring pensively at the flames.

"Er…Grandma," Harriet called tentatively and saw the older woman's eyes close in response.

After a huge swallow, the words spilled out of Harriet's mouth, unbidden, "Grandma, I am extremely sorry about last night. I shouldn't have spoken to you in such a disrespectful manner. Please forgive me."

For a silent moment, Harriet stood waiting for a response, staring at the older woman and controlling herself against nervous fidgeting.

"Me as well, Harriet," Alexandra replied, finally opening her eyes to look at the young woman. "For discounting your explanations after you trusted me with your innermost feelings."

Harriet frowned, but did not argue, Alexandra noted and sighed. Alexandra found it as difficult to admit and then apologise for her mistakes as her grandson did. But upon seeing the answering tears in Harriet's eyes, Alexandra realised that her effort had been reasonably due.

"But do you really think of me in that way?" Harriet persisted in a soft, wavering voice.

"Come here, Darling," Alexandra invited, extending her arm towards the young woman with a tender look. Once Harriet sat beside her, Alexandra continued with a look of open honesty, "Sweetheart, after living with you for more than fifteen months, I would have to be incredibly blind to question your integrity. My observations last night weren't a slight against your character." Here Alexandra interrupted Harriet who opened her mouth to protest, "But I have realised that any listener would perceive my words exactly the way you had. I do not fault you for it."

When Harriet looked confused, Alexandra explained, "In my desperate bid to avoid discussing some unpleasant matters, I failed to recognise how much I would be hurting you. But I have now realised what a mistake it was. You need to understand the situation fully no matter how unsavoury it is."

"What do you mean, Grandma?" Harriet asked, giving the older woman a cautious look.

Alexandra thought, moving her gaze back to the fire. After a moment, she took a deep breath and started refocusing her eyes on the young woman, "Let us take Cedric Diggory, for instance, Harriet. You had remained ignorant that the young man carried affections for you, until Ginevra revealed his reaction to the news of your marriage. Unconscious of his ardour, you had continued to consort with him. You don't know whether or not he took your friendly interactions as your reciprocation of his feelings. You could not successfully refute Ginevra's blame that you broke his heart knowingly. In the similar fashion, we cannot predict or comprehend how the gentlemen, you interact with, will perceive your affability. No matter how innocent your intentions are, people will only finger at you if and when the secret feelings that any of these gentlemen carry for you, be revealed. People will always singularly hold the woman responsible by citing her as the one encouraging such feelings in the man."

"Are you saying that Blaise, Mr. Longbottom, Edgar, they all harbour secret feelings for me?" Harriet questioned, staring at her with an incredulous expression.

Though Alexandra knew that both Blaise and Neville esteemed Harriet, she wasn't sure whether they held deeper feelings for the young woman. But Edgar was different matter, and she wasn't sure whether she should unveil her observations to Harriet with regard to him, Alexandra mused biting the inside of her mouth. Though Alexandra had no ambiguity in the conclusions she had drawn about her youngest grandson, she had no solid proof. Furthermore, Alexandra felt reluctant to voice Edgar's internal feelings to Harriet because she knew for certainty that their amiable relationship would be destroyed irrevocably afterwards. Edgar was family and Alexandra did not think it prudent to bring that kind of awkwardness between them. So, Alexandra fervidly hoped that Edgar's feelings were just a passing infatuation, rather than something substantial because the latter would not only spell trouble for Edgar, but also for Harriet, considering the extent of Draco's jealous streak.

"I do not know," Alexandra answered cautiously. "And that is exactly the concern here; it is mighty difficult to figure what feelings one is hiding behind their social mask."

"I understand what you are trying to say, Grandma, but if Mr. Diggory had, indeed, misconceived my friendship as affection, that could be because I was unattached at that time. I am married now, aren't I? The gentlemen would know they couldn't attain me, wouldn't they?" Harriet argued, looking scandalised at the mere thought. Firstly, Harriet found it hard that anyone would love her (she still had trouble digesting that Cedric had loved her), and secondly, to an extent that it didn't matter that she was already someone's spouse.

Stifling a heavy sigh, Alexandra said, "Not all men are morally-inclined, Dearest. And for some, these feelings are so strong that they become oblivious to these social barriers."

"You said the upper class society is still judging you, but the matter of fact is every member is forever under its scrutiny. I am not discarding that your surveillance is much more severe because you haven't always been a part of the gentry. Almost every member here is a worst kind of a gossipmonger; they are always hungry to discover the slightest blunder on someone's part and overly enthusiastic about spreading the speculations, no matter how wild they are. You have experienced yourself how your own sister condemned you for Cedric's fate, though you were ignorant of it all. Therefore, if one wants to survive in this world, one needs to stay cautious and never give people an opportunity to ruin one's reputation," she informed seriously.

"So Mr. Malfoy and you want me to behave like Natalie? To stop interacting with gentlemen?" Harriet queried, looking fazed by Alexandra's implications.

"I don't want you to behave like my granddaughters, Harriet. I have learnt at the start of our relationship that you are quite different from all the young women of this age that I have met and I admire you for that quality. I don't want you to change your disposition, Darling, and neither, do I believe, Draco does," Alexandra confessed and then after a pause she added, "But my grandson is a man of his own opinions and I wouldn't think it is my place to make his choices for him. So, you should ask him yourself whether he wants his wife to deport herself just the way his female cousins do."

"And I don't expect you stop interacting with men either. For women like us who do not want to live like a frog in a well, these gentlemen are our primary source of information about the developments and the changes that the world is undergoing. I just want you to be careful with the way you carry yourself around them," Alexandra expressed reasonably.

Seeing Harriet's inquisitive expression, the older woman continued in an instructional voice, "Firstly, since Draco does not seem to appreciate you moving in gentlemen's circles by yourself, demand he accompany you at all those moments. Insist he keep his personal views on their characters aside and staying by you if he does not like you conversing with them alone. Also, you should try to be less candour with them because you could never infer a person's true views or intentions by their outward visage."

"Secondly, never ever praise a gentleman's qualities or actions in front of your husband. All married women should follow this piece of advice if they want to maintain peace in their marital life because no man likes to know that his woman is paying more attention to other man's achievements. In truth, it applies to husbands as well, because even we do not like our men admiring another woman, do we?" Alexandra said, giving a knowing smile to a lightly blushing Harriet.

Immediately turning sombre, Alexandra continued, "Thirdly, at times when Draco isn't available to escort you, don't permit any meetings with gentlemen unless you have someone else to accompany you for that duration. I will accompany you whenever I can, but if I am unavailable as well, you could instruct Nola to stay with you. A personal maid is hired not just to assist you with your dressing but also to act as your companion. I have chosen Nola to be your personal maid with great care; you can trust her not to repeat your conversations."

"Finally," here Alexandra hesitated for a minute before pushing forward, "When I said other gentlemen, Harriet, I meant every man who isn't Arthur Weasley, your brothers and of course, Draco."

At that Harriet opened her mouth to question about other male members of the Malfoy family, but closed it upon seeing Alexandra firmly shaking her head. She insisted, "Remember Sweetheart, all my advice to you is solely because I don't want to see you being held responsible for other people's misconceptions or becoming a victim to someone's ill designs to harm you."

Seeing the overwhelmed look Harriet wore, Alexandra bestowed a gentle smile on her. "There is another reason why you are being judged so harshly: Harriet, you now command the position of a future Lady of the most prosperous family in the county, the position for which many unmarried women as well as their families had ardently desired. All the remarks that are hurtled at you are nothing but their spite, darling."

Harriet nodded with a feeble, understanding smile.

* * *

One night of late January, Draco regarded his wife with no little annoyance as she continuously sniffed while preparing her bed. It seems her supposedly resilient health finally succumbed to the persistent cold of winter, Draco mused with his eyes narrowing as her frame racked with sporadic coughs.

Draco wondered what Harriet gained with this standoff disposition, by torturing herself thus. If Draco speculated whether his wife enjoyed winning these altercations between them, they were swiftly put to rest, for he never once caught her being smug afterwards. He did not believe Harriet to be that good of an actress to hide her victories. Draco was, however, drawn out of his contemplations, by a fresh bout of muffled coughs. Staring at the now reclined form of his wife, Draco's face acquired a determined expression.

Striding with a purpose and coming to a halt by her bedding on the floor, Draco stared down at her silently until Harriet felt his presence. Turning towards him, Harriet gazed up at her tall husband with her brows furrowed in question.

Before Harriet could open her mouth to inquire, Draco briefly swatted beside her and then, thrusting his arms under her shoulders and knees each, he promptly scooped her up.

"Wha….what are you doing?" Harriet spluttered, staring at him in a wide-eyed shock. "PUT ME DOWN!"

Ignoring her hysterical shrieks and flailing limbs, Draco turned to the bed and took quick steps towards it. Aggressively elbowing the drapes aside, Draco unceremoniously dumped her on the bed. In the next second, Harriet made to scramble away from him and out of the bed, but Draco caught her by socked ankle and dragged her back on place, ignoring her indignant squeak.

When Harriet did not seize her attempts to escape, Draco, with his face set in a resolute tightness, strongly caught the wrists of her hands that were pushing against his chest with his hands and threw each of his long legs on either side of her own, and rendered her in place by bearing his weight atop her. "STOP IT!" Draco scowled impatiently, trapping his striving wife underneath him and breathing heavily down on her face.

"NO, LET ME GO!" Harriet screeched, twisting her face side to side, away from his unyielding face.

When Draco did not relent, Harriet bit the closest part of his body, which was his arm as a last resort.

"What are you? A dog!" Draco snapped, hissing in pain. "Stop moving!"

At his comment, Harriet whipped her head to glare furiously at him. "No, you seem to think I am a sack of potatoes that you can haul anywhere you want!"

When Harriet recommenced her struggling under him, "You will end this impertinence right now and listen!" Draco growled, a tone that condemned her to pause as her bosom heaved against his equally puffing torso due to the tussle.

Once Draco was sure he had her attention, though her reddened face was stubbornly averted from him, he continued in a much softer yet equally firm voice, "If, as my wife, I expect you to be caring and dedicated towards my family, then I also expect you to indulge yourself in all the comforts and privileges that the position has to offer."

Harriet finally turned to face him, meeting his intense silver orbs with her own sparkling with frustrated tears, "That is not true," she murmured faintly, shaking her head. "I do not believe you would have objected in the same acrid manner had it been Grandma, your aunts or cousins who proposed those ideas concerning children's food supply and Vincent's marriage," she added, her voice taking a mild accusatory tone.

"You caught me off-guard with your bizarre suggestions," Draco huffed in exasperation. He knew he wasn't a philanthropic person, and was never bothered by that fact. His family was no different with the exception of his grandmother; even she never forced the family into charity, which brought them no gains in return. And to imagine any of them suggesting such designs, which involved effort, physical or otherwise, on their part to help others was absurd, laughable, Draco reflected, his gaze going beyond Harriet's ear. Draco's attention, however, returned to her eyes by her faint sniffling noise. 'Because they do not care like you do,' he conceived, enlightened and his facial muscles relaxed as he stared at her.

Gazing at her darkened, wet lips on her flushed face, Draco longed to capture them with his own, and take what she had denied him on Christmas while enjoying the pleasant feeling of having her soft body underneath his.

A single glance at the apprehension in her viridian eyes, however, brought Draco back to his senses. A flash of past memory caused Draco's eyes to widen in horror. With a jerk, Draco removed his person away from her. "Stay!" Draco issued a single command and hurriedly rolled to his side and then out of the bed while deliberately keeping his self-repulsed face averted from her.

Disturbed by his abrupt distancing, Harriet's face contorted in anguish and, she swiftly turned to face the opposite side.

Draco took his time banishing the candlelights so that he could gather some courage to be in such a close proximity with his wife again. But when he returned to abed, Draco noticed his wife lying in a foetal position with her back facing him and convulsing, with sobs if he hadn't mistaken the strangled noises. Swamped by severe guilt of intimidating Harriet so, Draco slowly sat beside her form and hesitantly extended his hand towards her. He held it at the touching distance from her shaking shoulder for a long moment. When he could not bring himself to offer the apologetic gesture by closing that small distance, Draco, with a face contorted in a disappointed frown, closed his nimble fingers into a tight fist and retreated it back.

"Do you really see me as a harlot, Mr. Malfoy?" Harriet whispered in a voice quivering with a deeply ingrained pain.

And that was enough to make Draco suck his breath sharply through his teeth. He was swept by nostalgia of memories of Harriet's behaviour and her appalling statements to him over the past few weeks. What Draco had been desperately trying to comprehend since her departure to The Burrow, dawned on him with absolute clarity with her single question. At that moment, Draco realized the extent of harassment his mindlessly uttered remark was causing her. He had been furious with her at that time, yes, but he never once stopped to consider how barbarous such a comment would be for a woman, especially for one in a delicate position as Harriet was. Draco's face twisted in shame and contrite when he imagined how Harriet's despair could have deepened upon hearing it spewed by someone who was fully knowledgeable about the truth. This sense engendered a quiet strength within him to overcome all his reluctance and inhabitations in offering needed comfort to Harriet. Without sparing a single more second, Draco reached out and gathered his weeping wife in his arms.

But Harriet wasn't to accept his consolations so easily; she fiercely struggled away from his embrace. "No, no, no, let me go. I don't want your pity. I hate it. LET GO!" she cried, beating at his chest and frantically trying to remove his hands wrapped around her as tears steadily ran down her cheeks.

"I don't pity you!" Draco retorted, not relenting his strong hold on her. The bed kept loudly squeaking and the mattress bouncing as Harriet vehemently attempted to wrestle out of his embrace, which Draco staunchly ignored. But already weakened from her little illness, Harriet's strength soon dwindled and, the second Draco noticed this, he firmly pulled a still rebelling-at-mind Harriet against his sternum.

Draco held her as Harriet broke down again, finally releasing almost two months of internal torture. Whilst softly stroking his tremendously upset wife's head and back, Draco conceived that he could only truly end her agony by fully explaining his conduct that afternoon. But, Draco mused with a grimace, how could he reveal that the major reason for his anger at her, had been because of his frustration at the ease with which his married best friend, the blundering Longbottom or his hap hazardous cousin, Edgar garnered his wife's attention.

"Then why… why would you accuse me of that?" Harriet enquired, her voice choking with a sob.

Draco knew he had to offer some kind of justification before she was relieved. So, after much deliberating Draco settled for the reason that would draw less attention to his uncertainties. 'Don't you mean your insecurities, Draco?' his evil conscious supplied with a dry snort.

Shutting the said voice with an inward curse, Draco ventured slowly, "I never thought of you in that way, Mrs. Malfoy, even after we finalised this arrangement between us." It was the truth. Since his adolescence, which had gradually brought him a keen understanding of physical intimacy between a male and a female, Draco had met a variety of women, and had even interacted with some of them in close counters. Draco had been confident in this experience to provide him with the ability to distinguish between a loose woman and a green girl. It was most probably why he had offered no further objections to this convoluted marriage with Harriet, thereupon meeting her. Deep within his heart, Draco had not, somehow, felt that Harriet would betray or manipulate him with such an atrocious behaviour. By the end of their secret meeting at Blaise's house, Draco had realised that Harriet's acceptance to the marriage contract had been nothing but her innocent desperation to protect her surrogate family. No matter how much the idea that her effusive attitude might encourage perversions in men bothered him, Draco never believed her to be a conscious seductress.

But his perception of Harriet offered no comfort for him. Draco could no longer deny the allure Harriet has on him. With each day passing, Draco's attraction for her was growing, and it was becoming increasingly difficult keeping himself from having her. And Harriet had been making matters harder for him with her constant embraces and kisses. 'Oh, when will you accept them as displays of affections, stupid!' his inner voice interjected with bemoaning scorn. Proving himself as stupid as it suggested, Draco chose to not listen to it.

"I was enraged with you that afternoon, but I didn't mean what I said to you," Draco admitted quietly.

"Why, simply…..hic… because I requested you to….hic.. get Vincent and Millicent married?" Harriet questioned incredulously between hiccupping sobs.

"Well, yes!" Draco exclaimed with a growl emitting from within his chest. His aggression, however, deflated the moment he felt Harriet tensing in his arms. With a much quieter tone, he continued, "It was quite easily for you to propose their marriage, Mrs. Malfoy. But you don't actually realise the troubles it could cause me in the future. For one thing, the meeting with Bulstrode didn't pass as smoothly as you would have imagined. He tried to blackmail me, to coarse money of course, by threatening to ruin my reputation by spreading the word of my vassal's unseemly conduct with his daughter!"

"Why does Vincent's love life…hic… affect your reputation?" Harriet queried, her eyebrows furrowing in befuddlement, her weeping slowly subsiding now that her attention was entirely focussed on his words.

"Figured from where Miss Bulstrode inherited her brains, have you?" Draco drawled with a snort. "I told him as much. And then turning the tables on him, I warned him with the same. I told him how his daughter would never acquire a husband if the word about her premarital affair with a carriage driver leaked out; that the rest of the Bulstrode family along with her would be vilified by the polite society to an extent that they would most probably have no choice but to leave the county."

"Of course, after he understood my none-too-subtle implications, Bulstrode acted meek and, quietly yet grudgingly accepted my terms and the provisions I promised to make for the couple once Crabbe and Miss Bulstrode are married."

Hearing his smug words, Harriet thought Draco had been quite callous in his dealings, to make Millicent's father agree to their marriage, but she could not deny that they had been pretty effective. Harriet could not help but note with little resentment, where she had not fully succeeding in making Mr. Granger consent to Ron and Hermione's marriage through her determination and reasoning, her husband had been victorious in achieving Mr. Bulstode's assent with his ruthlessness.

"But Mrs. Malfoy," Draco went on, his voice picking up his agitation again. "You may find the idea of them getting married amazing; Miss Bulstrode may be willing to sacrifice her comforts to come and live with Crabbe in the stables, but should we expect the same from the children they would have? How would you feel knowing that their child has to grow up in such conditions?"

Harriet's miff flattered, transforming into self-chagrin as Draco last words gave her a perception of his foresight concerning Vincent's off springs.

"How casually you advised me to provide Crabbe with opportunities when you don't discern the reality of the situation!" Draco grumbled irritably. "And the reality is, other than taking care of horses and driving the carriage, Crabbe has no other skills. It would take months, if not years to teach him something that would enable him to make a decent living. Until such a time, I would have to take care of his family. Crabbe would be getting married, but the responsibilities that come with it would befall me and, if he fails in his endeavours, I would have no choice but continue doing so."

"Moreover, Crabbe isn't my only vassal. What should I do tomorrow when Goyle comes to the Manor with a woman on his arm? He would expect me to provide him same privileges, which I have bestowed upon Crabbe. The matter could get worse; I would have one hell of a situation if all the other servants take it on themselves to demand similar amends from me."

"I was incensed by your sole focus on Crabbe and Miss Bulstrode's suffering, Mrs. Malfoy. You never took a moment to consider how effectuating your requisitions with regard to them, could affect me personally!" Draco confessed at last. With her ear close to his chest, Harriet could hear his heartbeat going wild.

A grim silence blanketed over them again as Harriet thought over his words and Draco strived to gain composure.

"I am sorry I gave the impression that I don't care about you, Mr. Malfoy," Harriet responded softly with a regretful sigh after a long time. "I did not want you to lose the loyalty of a long time servant, because you did not fulfil his single heart's desire. I did not want Vincent to resent you for not contriving to help him in a time of need."

Draco stilled at her words for a moment, before his hold voluntarily tightened around his wife as he released a bashful sigh of his own.

Clutching his nightshirt at his shoulders, Harriet sagged in his arms; her sobs now receded to occasional sniffles. Though she now understood and acquiesced with his anger at her, Harriet could not fathom how Draco's explanations would be related to his remark that day. When her attempts at understanding her husband started to develop stabs of pain in her head, Harriet decided to drop the issue for the time being for the sake of her poor health. But one thing was cleared: that she had been right in her assumptions and Alexandra had mistaken Draco's anger for jealously, Harriet mused.

His cool body felt wondrous to her tepid skin, Harriet thought, letting her eyes fall shut and pressing her cheek more firmly against his lean-muscled chest as his hand softly grazed over her silky, midnight strands. They stayed in that embrace for a long time. Harriet could feel the gentleness of his caressing fingers against her waist through her fine nightdress. His persistent touch starting to stimulate pleasurable pulses that rushed to the ends of her veins, promptly turning her body supremely acute to his ministrations.

Even her cold could not prevent her from inhaling the unique smell of Draco. Intoxicated by that light whiff that left her senses tingling, Harriet slightly turned her face front, desiring for more. Harriet slowly nudged at the V-cut folds of his nightshirt with her nose, trying to get as close to the source of that enticing scent as possible. As Harriet made to nuzzle her face in the light dusting of blond hair on his chest, fire crackled loudly in the hearth, effectively breaking her out of her trance. Eyes now opened, Harriet blinked in confusion, trying to comprehend what she had been doing in the last second. When it dawned on her, Harriet gasped and then, jolted out of his arms with her eyes wide in panic.

"What-" Draco started to say, staring in bewilderment at his wife. His puzzlement heightened when Harriet hurriedly scrambled out of the bed.

Before Draco could protest against her sleeping on the floor, one more time, he saw Harriet's shadow on the drapes, disappearing in the direction of the bathroom with a lightning speed.

Shutting the door close behind her, Harriet turned and hastily clasped the lock. Then closing her eyes, Harriet rested her forehead on the door with a low thud, and felt her heart pounding against her bosom. She did not know why or from where this sudden urge to feel Draco had aroused. Harriet could not explain the sudden thrill she had experienced within her body at his touch, nor could she understand the strange tugging, though abetting, she was feeling between her legs.

For several minutes, Harriet silently stood there, trying to make sense of these alien desires awakening within her, but to no avail. Extremely frazzled both by her sickness as well as unsuccessful contemplations of her bizarre reactions to his mere considerate gesture, Harriet moved back from the door with a long-suffering sigh, and turned to face the mirror. Grimacing at her tear-streaked, puffed up face, Harriet gathering a handful of water in her palms and splashed across it.

After a long moment, Harriet emerged from the bathroom, biting her lips with a great trepidation, hoping that her husband had fallen asleep. It went down the drain when Harriet caught Draco's still seated silhouette on the bed.

Draco hadn't moved from the position where she had left him. Abruptness with which Harriet had scurried to the bathroom had him worried about her health. During the embrace, Draco could not help but notice how warmer than usually her skin had felt. He wondered with worry whether she was coming down with a fever. 'And all that crying could not have done her head any good either,' Draco mused in concern. So, he anxiously waited for her reappearance, intent on discovering the extent of her illness. If Harriet would be all right, then that would be good. Otherwise he would, Draco decided, send for their family physician, Dr. Derwent immediately.

Nervously pushing the drapes aside, Harriet tentatively climbed back onto the bed beside him. Feeling shy to behold his inquisitive gaze, Harriet averted her eyes to his chest. The confirmation she saw there, made her cheeks burn with embarrassment. "Here," she said, extending his off-white, cotton shirt towards him. She didn't have to take a glance at his face to know that he was frowning at her, "I….er.. spoiled yours," she added in a mutter, gesturing to the wet spots of tears and snot on the front of the nightshirt that he was currently wearing.

Once Draco took the garment from her hand, Harriet pointedly turned her face away. With a smile ghosting across his lips, Draco pulled the shirt over his head and then, changed into the fresh one.

His amusement, however, turned into his early concern. "Are you all right? Do you need a doctor?" Draco inquired, staring intently at her fatigued countenance. He hesitated in a placing a palm against her forehead to make sure, wondering if she would accept him checking her temperature.

Harriet shook her head, "I will be all right after some sleep," she answered, understanding the reason behind his question.

"Have you taken any cure?" Draco persisted, unsatisfied with her alleviation.

"Yes, I will be fine," Harriet assured, giving him a demur look.

"If you are sure," Draco whispered still uncertain, noticing her sudden inhibition. When she nodded, he sighed. "Very well. Good night then."

"Good night," she murmured quietly before she reclining on the bed.

Long after Harriet had gone to sleep, Draco stared at her, wishing against his will that he could hold her in his arms again.

* * *

**Author's note:** So, what did you think about their tentative but definitely naughty makeup? Lol.

Harriet's first ever conscious arousal eh? * **waggling my eyebrows ***

A few explanations are in order because I felt that my implications were a tad subtle.

Firstly, Harriet doesn't actually know the details of sexual intercourse. Yes, I did write the birds and bees conversation between Harriet and Molly at the start. But you should notice that Molly kept her implications pretty vague and did not mention actual details and neither had she first time when Harriet reached her adolescence. In those days, people's mindset was to keep the women purposefully ignorant of sexual matters, because they wanted them to be a virgin not only by body but also by mind. A woman received her first sexual education from her husband.

Both Molly and Pomfrey had made sure Harriet remained ignorant of such intimate matters between a man and his wife as well as about pregnancy that resulted from it as much as they could. Because prejudice was that woman who knew these things was condemned as shameless chit. Books were primary source of information and, in houses, books that contained such adult matters were deliberately kept out of sight of young ones.

And secondly, Draco is not a virgin, Sorry **Mexlexi**. He is a healthy 29 year old, wealthy, young man, it would be too disbelieving if I say that Draco never had any kind of sexual experience. Draco is against marriage, not sex * **smirks wickedly** *. If only he wasn't afraid of getting attached, Draco would jump Harry at this very moment! Lol.

A loose woman is someone who offers sexual favour for a payment whereas a green girl is young, inexperienced.

In upper class, women kept themselves either by making or receiving social calls from their neighbours or acquaintances during the afternoons.

**Deamen9:** age nine and twenty means 29 years. It used to be written in reverse.

Sorry again for my long absence, guys, RL has gotten pretty hectic. And at this moment, I can't say that I will update soon, but I can promise I won't abandon this story. It has become too dear to me to abandon now.

Were Harriet's attitude at the start and Alexandra and Draco's behaviour justified? Please let me know in your reviews.


End file.
